Naruto: Rise of Uzushiogakure
by Black' Victor Cachat
Summary: Before dying, the Fourth Hokage and Kushina hid a scroll for Naruto with all their secrets. When Naruto learns of his true heritage, he is forced to flee Konohagakure to rebuild Uzushiogakure alongside his friends. Now the leader of his own village, Naruto must create peace despite his old home and the might of the Akatsuki. Naruto/Fu Haku/Pakura
1. Minato's Final Blow

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

Chapter 1: Minato's Final Blow

-0-

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Outside the village's walls

Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, and the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, looked down at his son, his greatest creation. Formed by the love he held for his wife Kushina, cherished and kept secret from the world, and now forced to carry a heavy burden. Looking to his beloved, "I'm sorry, but we both know this is the only way, for us to both protect our village and to ensure that we are able to pass on what is necessary to Naruto." Yet he still gave a grim smile, _But we still have some time for some last preparations_. Kushina Namikaze Nee Uzumaki looked on in confusion as Minato visibly gathered what remained of his chakra, and created three Shadow Clones who promptly teleported away with the Flying Thunder God Technique, and then the original bit his thumb and wove the hand-signs for the Summoning Technique.

Gamatorra, a small but mature looking toad looked up at Minato, "What's going on Minato!? Nine Tails is out and chained by your wife, and is that a baby!? Is it your baby!?"

"I'm sorry Gamatorra," Minato answered, hastily getting his words out, "but I have one last favour I must ask of you and the Toads. A mysterious masked man with the sharingan attacked us, but the main issue right now is this." Minato paused as one of his clones returned and dispelled, leaving behind a scroll, which the Fourth Hokage promptly picked up and handed to Gamatorra. "When my son is ready, please give this to him."

Gamatorra carefully picked up the scroll, noting the complex seals that locked it shut. "What is it?"

But it was Kushina who spoke up, "Everything that we are. We gathered together all of our secrets, and sealed them within that scroll. The Flying Thunder God Technique, the Uzumaki seals and chakra chains, bank accounts under assumed names, the dirty secrets of important Leaf members and of the other Hidden Villages, lists individuals we trust, and so much more. All of our knowledge and power was put into that scroll in case that we died before we could teach it to Naruto."

Gamatorra gaped at the scroll in his hands, knowing that whoever possessed would have the potential to rise to be a giant in the shinobi world. Doubtless someone like Minato had started such a project long before he had even married Kushina, before he had become Hokage even. The man would have been well aware of all the enemies, domestic and international, that he and Kushina had made as they rose through the ninja ranks upon piles of corpses. Shaken by the trust his old friend had placed upon him, Gamatorra nodded and swore to them both in the strongest oaths of the Toads that he would prove worthy of their trust, and in a puff of smoke returned to Mount Myōboku with his precious treasure.

Sensing his predecessor, the Third Hokage, rapidly approaching, even if the man was still too far away to see what was happening, Minato was about to begin the seals for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, when he heard something surprising: his wife chuckling? Confused by her levity, he looked over and noted the nasty glint in her eyes. "I just realized where you sent your clones, that man has one of your seals on, doesn't he?"

Minato did not smile in return, but his cold, dead eyes were the answer, for all who harmed his precious people must suffer, and no one, no matter who they might be, could threaten the lives of those he valued above all else, and be allowed to live.

**XXX**

Unknown Location

Obito Uchiha seethed as he stumbled back into his base, realizing how in all those years his sensei, the great and _oh-so-adored_ Minato, had never truly shown his true potential until now. Neither Zetsu nor the Hidden Bloody Mist intelligence service had made any further progress in ferreting out the location of more of the Tailed Beasts, forcing Obito to try and cause a Fourth Shinobi War to smoke them out, but that plan had failed. It wasn't as if any the lives lost mattered, they would all be brought back with the Moon Eyed Plan.

Suddenly, pain stabbed through Obito, and behind his mask he looked in horror into his sensei's eyes. "Did you really think you could get away so easily?" his failed sensei bit out, "I may not be able to finish what the First Hokage started, but only one way to find out!" The information Madara Uchiha, the greatest patriarch of the Uchiha clan, had downloaded into Obito's mind screamed that this, even with the bloody kunai sticking into his gut, was just a distraction, and he quickly used Kamui to make himself intangible…too late.

The tip of the second Shadow Clone's Rasengan impacted against the back of Obito's head, even as the rest phased through. Simultaneously, as a precaution in-case even such a blow could not kill this infamous Uchiha, the first clone slammed a seal onto his foe. Neither clone saw what dispelled them as they transmitted what they knew to their creator, as Zetsu clones smashed into them from below and behind, but the Fourth Hokage still smiled as he felt his soul be consumed, knowing that at the very least he had bought the Shinobi world, and more importantly his son, a little more time.

Helplessly, Black Zetsu could only stare in frustration as his chief pawn opened his eyes, and someone else seemed to stare back at him.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage Tower

The next day

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Ninja, the Professor, the reinstated Third Hokage, looked wearily down at the baby resting in his hands. The baby boy he had failed. Kushina's pregnancy had been carefully hidden. During the later stages of her pregnancy, she was kept hidden away from all but her closest friends, with ANBU Black Ops carrying out missions afar while disguised as her. The devastation the Nine Tails caused had even sadly ensured an ample number of infant corpses to fake the death of her child if necessary. In this, Hiruzen was in agreement with the others, the child of a Kage was deemed too valuable a target for the potential they represented, to be idly revealed to the world. Even his own son, Asuma Sarutobi, had only been allowed to use his true name in public when he was eight years old and already showing his genius.

But the rest, that Naruto should be raised as an orphan…Hiruzen could already see where this would lead. The horrors the boy would experience. Every argument had been tried, but this was the only compromise the various Clan Leaders, and the few civilian representatives so powerful not even a military dictator could ignore, could come to. Hampered by the need to keep key aspects of Naruto's life secret from them all, the grief and instability in Kakashi and Jiraiya, and how that moronic chunin that had accompanied him had blabbed how he had seen Minato seal the Nine Tails into a baby with whisker marks (the man's death had been labeled 'Suicide by Sannin'), and so many other details, this was the best even the God of Ninja could hope for.

"I'm sorry Naruto, this is what it has to be, for now, but I will find a way to make it better. I swear upon the Will of Fire."

**XXX**

Uzushiogakure

Sixteen Years Later

Haku Yuki, Jonin Captain of the reborn Village Hidden in Whirlpools, walked towards the figure sitting on the edge of the cliff. Once Haku's unwilling master, then student, friend, and then brother-by-choice, Naruto Uzumaki had grown into a man who had accomplished miracles. "They are coming then."

Naruto, gave a slow, sad nod. When he had fled his home all those years ago, he had known that it would come to this. The Nine Tails sealed within him was too valuable to the Hidden Leaf, and Naruto knew far, far too many secrets. Yes, the sixteen year-old had known that conflict with his old home was inevitable, even as he tried to prevent it. Even now, his various copies throughout his spy network and intelligence department continued to send him updates on the oncoming storm. _I tried to avoid this, present myself as a valuable ally, hoped they would stay true to their philosophies of peace. That my friends that still lived there would be able to help me enough. But it all seems for nought_.

As bitter as some of his memories of his old home were, there were still good and warm ones, and overall, life had been good. It had even been improving significantly towards the end.

Then someone else joined the two men, dropping down from the sky. Fu, the Seven Tails Jinchuuriki, casually walked up to Naruto and dropped down to sit beside him, with her head resting on his shoulder. "Naruto, you have done all that you can. Your job now is to protect this village and those who live within it. All of the people who trust you." When his only response was a vague grunt in reply, she sighed before trying again, "You don't have to kill them, not at first and not if they get the message, but remember who we're really fighting against."

_Danzo_. Only years of mastering his temper made it possible for Naruto quell his fury, _Yes, this conflict has indeed been inevitable_. Obsessed with _Pax Konoha_, Danzo would have been an enemy of Naruto regardless of whatever choices he had made in his life, even if he had been able to stay with the Hidden Leaf; their philosophies were just too different. The fact that Naruto suspected Danzo of deliberately working to leave Naruto emotionally vulnerable did not help matters, and out of all of Naruto's personal enemies, Danzo was the only man he held absolutely no respect for.

For Danzo, the Hidden Whirlpool was a threat to the Hidden Leaf's status as a Great Nation, and his last chance to prove the validity of his future vision for the village as the Sixth Hokage. He would send everything he had to destroy Naruto, including his Human Puppets. Born from a Faustian bargain with the captured Akatuski, Sasori of the Red Sand, Danzo was creating immortal, emotionless soldiers, possessing far less weaknesses than normal humans. The madness of Root had to be stopped, and discredited, and it had to be soon, while the Great Nations' militaries were still in turmoil over the loss of most of the Tailed Beasts and their own individual problems.

_Speaking of which…_ Naruto mused, and then spoke out loud to Haku and Fu, "Have the scouts stand by, and assemble your special squads, the Akatsuki will be standing by to make their move. They will want to strike when both sides are the most committed and easiest to destroy."

Haku sighed, "Are you sure this is the what we should do?" he asked, knowing that whatever happened next would irrevocably change the world, and the self-made orphan was all too aware that this could collapse into ceaseless violence.

"I _know_ it's not, that this is nothing but insanity! But with all that has happened, it is only the worst option so long as we ignore the others. This is our last chance to stop it from all coming apart," then almost whispering, "Our last chance to make it _right_," before straightening up, "In the end, there is only one thing we can do."

"What?" Fu asked quizzically.

"Protect those precious to ourselves. Trust in our friends and family. And keep everyone from realizing how much we are really just rolling the dice and betting large."

Haku gave a small nod, and turned around to head back, while behind him, his leader disappeared in the blink of an eye.

…The Beginning…

* * *

**For this fic, Naruto's life is largely unchanged from that of cannon, up to the point where he will learn both more about his heritage and receive the scroll his parents mentioned above. This is a Runaway fic in that Naruto will find himself forced to flee the village despite the friends he has made back home and that the Hokage is indeed a military dictator and still cares for him. By the time shippuden starts, Konoha learns that Naruto has been _very_ busy, and is remaking his mother's old home, Uzushiogakure, which is quickly becoming a rising power in the world. Naruto and his friends, both new and old, will struggle to maintain the home they have created as they deal with both other nations, and the rising Akatsuki, which as an organization will be stronger than cannon.**  
**The original idea came from the works of Keeperoftheninjaway ongoing series. I got the idea of Minato's final actions causing trouble for Tobi/Madara/Obito/whoever from Third Fang, but I will rather enjoy showing you my own unique direction with "Tobi," and the description of Naruto's life and critiques of Runaway fics was strongly helped by Hektols (seriously, look at his profile page).**

**-0-**

**Please Review, so I know where to improve!**


	2. Before

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

Chapter 2: Before

-0-

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage Tower

Twelve years after Naruto's birth

"So Iruka-sensei's going to be alright?"

"Yes, Naruto. The medics assured me that he'll be right as rain in just a few days," the Third Hokage reassured him with a grandfatherly smile as he locked away the Forbidden Scroll. "I'm very proud of how you handled yourself out there against Mizuki by the way. Iruka was right, you've proven yourself as a ninja!"

Blushing a little even as he beamed, Naruto fingered his Leaf forehead protector with pride. "He he he! Yep!"

Wanting to broach the topic before Naruto did, to show his concern, Hiruzen Sarutobi sat down in his chair with a more serious look, "And Naruto, I'm sorry that you had to find out that way about the Kyuubi."

Naruto blinked at that, but quickly but on another bright smile, "No worries! I'm sure you had your reasons! And it's not gonna stop me from being Hokage! Believe it!"

But the Third Hokage had still seen the brief emotions in his eyes, including the pain. "I'm sure you will," he praised, "but I'm still so very sorry that this happened to you. It was always my intention for you to learn the truth, but never like this. I wanted you to find your own path as a ninja before burdening you with this. So that you would have a chance to prove to yourself and everyone else that you were more than just the cage holding back our greatest nightmare." A compliment and a declaration of faith, and it seemed to be working, Sarutobi decided. _The truth is always best, even if it is not the entire truth, but that can wait for later_.

"Thanks Old Man! And I will!" Naruto cried out. "I'll surpass you! And then have all of the people of this Village acknowledge my existence!"

"Very good Naruto, I look forward to it," the Hokage promised. _Yes, the Will of Fire burns brightly within you, just like your parents_.

**XXX**

Coast of the Land of Fire, across from the Land of Waves

A Few Weeks Later

Naruto tried to stay still as he and the rest of Team 7 waited for the boat to approach the shore that would take them to Tazuna's homeland, where the bridge builder was to finish his finest creation. The man had come through with the truth of his mission and what he was hoping Kakashi and his genin would accomplish, and Naruto was determined to prove himself this time, after he had frozen up against the two Demon Brothers.

_I'll show them all! I'll beat down anyone who comes at us, and show Sasuke what I'm really capable of, and Sakura will be so impressed! I bet it will even make Kakashi show me some cool ninjutsu to make me even closer to being Hokage. Besides, we're off to rescue a country from a ruthless tyrant! I can't wait to tell Iruka-sensei and the Old Man! Stuff like that will make everyone notice me and say how I should be the next Hokage!_

For Sasuke, he was just as eager. Every day, every available hour, he had dedicated himself to growing stronger. Pushing himself to bridge the gap That Man held over him in age and experience. He had tried to graduate earlier, but even before That Man the academy had rarely graduated kids early during peace time, and had cancelled that policy altogether after That Night. Finally though, Sasuke had a chance to test himself in the field and make an accurate assessment on where he stood, and his clash with the Demon Brothers, two chunin who were bigger, older, and more experienced, had given positive results. Perhaps he could have accomplished more if Kakashi had not butted in, but Sasuke admitted he had not stopped to consider poisoned weapons, so perhaps it was for the best. Now though, the tests were going to get harder. _Good_. _The only question is if these other two will get in my way or not, and everything they've done so far proves they will only be a nuisance. Neither was even able to move during that attack_.

Sakura…well, she just kept going over in her head how fantastic her beloved Sasuke-kun had been. His speed, his skill, his utter coolness. Any thoughts about how abysmal her own contribution had been, were quickly dismissed.

Kakashi Hatake, leader of this merry band of misfits called Team 7, was busy hiding his own personal feelings on the matter though. Posture relaxed, and his only visible eye projecting a detached demeanor. While Tazuna had told his story of woe, Kakashi had been keeping a close eye on the reactions of the so-called 'Demon Brothers' as they sat tied up, to help confirm the old man's story. Afterwards, a quick jolt of lightning chakra, which had impressed his little genin, had knocked them out. Then Kakashi had left a note with the two wannabies, aware that a patrol would be coming by the area in the not too distant future. No, there were no troubles behind them, what lay ahead was the problem since the next assassination attempt was likely to be more serious.

And then there was Naruto. Kakashi had watched the boy from afar, but Kakashi was now coming to suspect that his inaction had caused greater scars for his sensei's son than he imagined. The social isolation he had endured had even stunted his development as a ninja, for as much as he wanted to be Hokage, it was still only a step in his primary goal of being noticed, of having his existence acknowledged. So he would spend most of his time pulling stunts instead of studying. Maybe if there had been someone else in Naruto's life, someone to help him, motivate, support him, or even gently yet firmly push him back in line, things could have been different. _I would almost suspect foul play for all the interference those plans have met, but there have been too many different obstacles_.

Being in Team 7 was only marginally helping the situation. Naruto did now have people acknowledging him on a daily basis, and the effect of this showed, but it was not entirely healthy. Kakashi could not be anything more than a teacher and commander, someone who might have to send Naruto to his death, and not the father figure Naruto so desperately wanted. Even being a male role model was out, since Kakashi was self-aware enough to know that he was too damaged to be a positive one, and Iruka remained more of an older brother Naruto now saw less of, and the Third Hokage was too old and also usually too busy. Sakura's responses to Naruto tended to be violent, but because she actually _was_ responding to him, he kept coming back. His warped views even making him feel a romantic attraction to her. As for Sasuke, things just got more complicated there. Kakashi and other ANBU had noted how fixated Naruto had been on Sasuke after the Uchiha Massacre, seeing someone else who was also all alone in life and who Naruto emphasized with. Yet Sasuke's obsession with killing his older brother, Itachi, left no time for friends, so Naruto turned towards being a rival of Sasuke so that the young genius would notice him.

The incident when Naruto had stabbed his hand only highlighted the seriousness of the situation. Naruto's lack of concern with self-injury, and his failure to notice how abnormally fast he was already healing, could easily be interpreted as another hint of how little time he spent around others; that had never had anyone to compare his restorative powers against. Even worse, no one else in Team 7 had been particularly upset on Naruto's behalf. Yes, they had been shocked that he had taken such an extreme measure, but neither Sakura nor Sasuke had been overly worried for his personal health while he had a kunai jammed nearly all the way through his hand.

Sasuke's single minded focus on revenge was another reason Kakashi was stressing teamwork exercises over developing his genin as fighters and killers. This was a philosophy that Konoha stressed, and the fact was that Sasuke had too much potential to be wasted because he charged in alone and missed the kunai coming from his blind spot. He somehow assumed that he could develop the skills necessary to kill Itachi all on his own, without anyone being there to support him and help counter Itachi's own abilities. It was especially laughable because Sasuke's own skills so far were merely inferior versions of Itachi's. There was also Sasuke's assumption that he would somehow stumble across Itachi, since Kakashi's covert observations had given no indication that the boy had developed any skills to actually track down one of the most notorious criminals in modern history. A man who had casually avoided the Hunter ninja sent after him for so long, that the Third Hokage had eventually accepted defeat called them back.

Only teammates could cover for Sasuke's weakness and draw out his true potential, but if Kakashi brought that to his attention in such a blunt way, then they would only be viewed as pawns and thus weaken the group as a whole. Sasuke had to on his own initiative learn and accept this. The only problem was that he did not respect Sakura or Naruto enough yet to see this. Hopefully time would correct, and perhaps this mission would help that as they were thrown into danger together. Perceived danger at any rate, since Kakashi had little intention of letting such threats actually reach them.

Sakura was a far more straightforward and normal case. She had entered into a life she was not really prepared for, but one of the reasons Kakashi had agreed to a C-rank mission was to see how his cute little genin reacted to their beloved sensei and role model butchering a bunch of bandits, while splattering the audience with blood and gore. A little more humane than sending them right into danger in a sink-or-swim manner (the lives of bandits and similar scum did not deserve consideration), and their psychological reactions would give him a good idea on whether or not he should let them continue as ninja. Heck, the only reason the Demon Brothers were still alive was because it was not every day possible sources of new intelligence conveniently delivered themselves right outside your village. But this, this might be a little too extreme.

_No, I will protect them. I'm Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan Eye, and I doubt Gato will have any rabble strong enough to challenge me. No need to trouble the Third Hokage with reinforcements. Besides, a little hostile Killing Intent will also be a good measuring stick._

**XXX**

Mount Myōboku

Resting in his home amongst all the other Toads, Gamatorra mediated in thought. For years he had covertly done his duty, but it was becoming apparent that his friend's dying wish might be for nought. The forces opposing Minato's son were too great.

When he had sworn to this task for the Fourth Hokage, he had failed to realize the obstacles he would face in getting the scroll to Naruto. The first and foremost problem lay in that the boy was still not ready. Presenting the scroll to him before he had spent some time in the Ninja Academy had seemed unwise, since he would lack the knowhow to actually use the secrets the scroll contained.

So Gamatorra had laid low, carefully gathering information from Toads who associated with Jiraiya. While he was disappointed that Jiriaya had been deemed incapable of caring for his godson, by both himself and other parties including the Third Hokage, the Toad Sage kept busy protecting the boy from afar. Repeatedly the man had intercepted and discredited any intelligence gathered by foreign nations regarding the identity of the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, as well as the superficial resemblance between the Leaf's chief prankster and pariah, and Minato Namikaze. Kakashi, the Fourth's apprentice, had been active in hunting down these spies, ruthlessly exterminating any threats to his sensei's legacy. Gamatorra had also gained further information by using Mount Myōboku's Distant Body Water to travel to the village and check up on the boy and those around him.

The tragedy was though, that the boy had grown up in near utter social isolation. No one dared harm the boy, or even be caught _thinking_ of it, after what Jiraiya had done to the man who had criminally revealed Naruto's burden to the world. But at the same time, no one could be forced to approach the boy, talk to him, smile at him. It was clear the loneliness was bearing the boy down, robbing him of social cues and knowledge, and leading him to developing some unhealthy ideas.

_If I gave him the scroll right now, it would be a disaster_, Gamatorra reflected with a heavy heart. _He would just show it to the world in a desperate attempt to get more people to acknowledge him. Or even worse, if Naruto's suffering was greater than I suspect, the information contained within the scroll would give the young Jinchuuriki, and he now knows that is his one, as well as why people hate him so much, the opportunity to wreck bloody vengeance upon the village if he ever snapped_.

Doubtless it would provide ironic satisfaction for the pre-teen: that if he was going to be shunned and treated as a monster, then let him be one, humanity be damned.

And the legacy of the Fourth Hokage would be death, death for many villagers, and the eventual death of Naruto when the ninja finally killed him.

All assuming of course that Naruto did not try to unlock his prison and unleash the Nine Tails before he fell.

_Something has to change_, Gamatorra thought with dismay, _and soon. But I don't know what to do_.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**First, I shamelessly admit that this description of Naruto's mental and emotional health, was heavily inspired by the Naruto fic, "Team 8," which was written by the genius S'TarKan. If you have not read this story before, you are missing out on what is probably the best one of them all, so please go read it. If you have read it before, go read it again, especially since he has started updating again. And then look at its TvTropes page. **

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: 'Changing the Future'**

**-0-**

**Please Review to let me know what you think!**


	3. Changing the Future

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

Chapter 3: Changing the Future

-0-

_'Name: Haku Yuki_

_Alias: Haku of the Ice Style; _

_Village: Formerly Kirigakure, nunekin; Uzushiogakure ANBU Captain _

_Notes: Former and only apprentice of Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist who taught him all the Mist Hunter Ops' secrets; former teacher and present right-hand man of Naruto Uzumaki of the Golden Legion, a.k.a. the Demon Lord.' _

-extract from a Bingo Book, shortly after the revival of Uzushiogakure.

-0-

Land of Waves

Battle beside a small lake

It seems appropriate that the rumblings that shook the ninja world to its core should have begun in such a small and insignificant nation, one that everyone else had dismissed: the Land of Waves.

It was here, upon blood splattered battlefields that new legends were born, and where these defining individuals took their first true steps on these new paths.

And it all began with Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist battling against the equally famous Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan-Eye, a.k.a. the Copy Ninja, with the former's living tool watching silently. This 'tool' in question went by the name Haku Yuki, and he was the willing servant of the Demon, ready to die in his service if necessary.

The watcher silently listened to what was occurring, catching the occasional glimpse through the rising fog as his master summoned it. They had been hired by a wealthy man named Gato, to kill a bridge builder named Tazuna, in order to maintain the former's trade monopoly over the Land of Wave. Unfortunately, Tazuna had gone to the Village Hidden in Leaves for an escort, and was under the protection of Jonin Captain Kakashi Hatake, and three kids who were doubtlessly his genin students.

It was clear Zabuza-sama was beginning his basic psychological warfare stratagem against Hatake, while also beginning the timeless game of clones-and-substitution. The rules were simple, both parties would switch places at high speeds with whatever nearby item they could, while also working to make sure that any apparently lethal blow really only hit one of their doppelgangers, all to catch their opponent off guard. Cat-and-mouse, Russian Roulette, and Chicken all in one, and the first one to be gutted was the loser. For this was how higher ranking ninja tended to fight, using jutsu that were mastered to the point few or no hand-signs were necessary, high speeds, every scrap of experience, careful management of chakra during high stress situations, skill and knowledge with various Clone jutsu, and repeated use of the Substitution Technique while simultaneously trying to locate and/or anticipate your opponent's new locations while they used it themselves. In these kinds of battles, especially near the decisive end, neither side could be assured that the so-called 'final blow' had actually connected, lest it be another clone or substitution.

From what little Haku could gain from enhancing his senses with chakra, and past experience with Zabuza-sama, it appeared that Kakashi Hatake had now confirmed that Zabuza-sama was a water style user, liked to rely on low level clones, had some measure of Zabuza-sama's skill with his sword, and knew that the man's reputation for Silent Killing was well deserved. Zabuza-sama's first fight with a sharingan user was already giving him some insight into how it worked, including how the mist he was creating with the Hiding in the Mist technique was apparently not strong enough to block its effects. Hatake's speed when coming to the aid of his genin was also telling.

More importantly, Haku himself was also learning all he required in case he was forced to intervene in the fight. Defeating Hatake himself was unthinkable, for Zabuza-sama had to prove to himself that he was strong enough to defeat Hatake. Otherwise, how did he expect to defeat someone as strong as Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage? No, Haku would only become involved in order to fake his master's death, and only so that Zabuza-sama could return stronger than ever.

**XXX**

Finally ending the annoying dance Zabuza kicked Hatake into the nearby lake. Judging by the distance achieved however, the swordsman suspected that the Copy Ninja had helped propel himself a little, doubtlessly hoping to draw his enemy away from his charges. Against a man of Hatake's reputation, and from the skills already displayed, Zabuza would be expected to prioritize his targets, not even sparing a moment to target the old man he had been hired to assassinate.

The fact that the Leaf ninja had been able to drop caltrops as a trap, only supported this, even if it made him hesitate. _But he's a cocky fool if he plans to lure me into a terrain I specialize in weaponizing! _Faster than Hatake could react, Zabuza trapped the false legend in the Water Prison Technique.

**XXX**

_It's over, _Haku knew_. Doubtlessly Zabuza-sama's also pouring his own chakra into the jutsu to prevent Hatake from using any of those lightning jutsu he is so famous for. _

_Hatake may have the physical conditioning to stay underwater for a long time, but Zabuza-sama's chakra levels are well up to the task of maintaining the jutsu long enough. All that is left is killing Tazuna, and those genin so no witnesses are available for the Hidden Leaf. Hopefully I can convince Zabuza-sama to spare them. Perhaps if I point out the retribution their village may try to bring down upon us? Hmm, maybe he's already concluded this, since he's only toying with them, giving them a chance to run._ It was still sad though, when the Leaf genin prepared themselves to fight a monster who outclassed them to a ridiculous degree.

It was the short, blonde haired boy who rallied his teammates, despite orders to flee that his superior was yelling at them, spending his precious air in a vain attempt to try and save his young genin. The boy definitely had guts though, yelling his defiance, and insulting a man who was making a point so far not to kill any of them. Skill and brains, not so much. _He made that charge against a jonin captain, even if it was just a __Water Clone__…to retrieve his headband? To help in his declaration that he would be Hokage? Well, that's interesting at least._

The boy's use of a clone technique able to make so many copies was fascinating though, especially since Haku could not confirm what their composition was. Not that it made any real difference, with the copies quickly being dispelled with a masterful demonstration by Zabuza-sama's, the Executioner's Blade. Desperately, the kid, "_Naruto Uzumaki, was it?_" passed a large fuma shuriken to his teammate, the black haired boy…one who had an interesting clan crest on his back. Regardless, the kid chose to throw the shuriken at the real Zabuza-sama, not the Water Clone that had been humiliating them.

_Interesting, there is a second shuriken hidden underneath the first for a __Shadow Shuriken Technique__, not enough to hinder Zabuza-sama, but a better plan than I thought. Decent skill too, to throw it like that, explains why he was the one given the shuriken. Ah, there we go, and –what!?_

Haku stared in disbelief, for while Zabuza had effortlessly caught the first shuriken jumped over the second one, the latter disappeared in a flash of smoke to reveal himself as the young blonde, who tried to blindside his target from behind. _A masterful plan, making it possible for a genin to actually cut one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist! But what was that technique? He had actually changed his form into a different solid object, as opposed just an illusionary cover?_ _Who is that boy!?_ Caught up in surprise, the young Ice release user had almost missed Kakashi breaking free of his prison when an enraged Zabuza-sama removed his arm from the ball of water, and the Copy Ninja charged forward to protect his precious student, while releasing all of his Killing Intent to help unnerve his target.

**XXX**

"…Naruto…" the jonin sensei praised after chucking said boy towards dry land where the rest of Team 7 was, "Your scheme was brilliant…you've matured…all of you…" A giggling Naruto went on to elaborate exactly how he had carried out his scheme, "_I'll have to encourage him to not spell out his plans to the enemy_," Kakashi noted.

"So…" mused Zabuza, "You made me fly into such a rage that I unraveled the jutsu holding the Water Prison together…"

"No! You didn't drop your own jutsu. It was broken…from without." Deciding that he the sharingan genjutsu he was carefully placing on Zabuza while they murderously glared at each other was ready enough, Kakashi decided to get down to business. "Just so you know, the same jutsu won't work on me twice." Jumping backwards, Kakashi roared at the man who had _dared_ to try and kill his teammates, "You said it yourself Zabuza, I am a man famed for copying a thousand techniques, and it is time for you to understand just what that means!"

"Hmph, and how many of those are just useless D-ranked ones?"

"I don't count those."

Like a vengeful wolf, Kakashi stopped playing around and went on the full offensive, speeding through hand seals for Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, causing a powerful torrent of water to burst out of the lake at his side, speeding directly at Zabuza. The assassin countered with more Water Clones, which sped forward, and while several were destroyed as Kakashi redirected his attack, enough were able to dodge around it to reach their target. Knowing they would lack the power of the original, Kakashi chose to dispatch them with only a kunai, deliberately leaving his back exposed as a feint, even as he wove around the slashing swords to dispel the doppelgangers.

Not fooled by this opportunity, the real Zabuza chose to attack from in front and below, breaking through the water while swinging the Executioner's Blade as he planned to cut through both his clones and the Copy Ninja, unaware of what his target had been thinking beforehand. _Sorry, Zabuza. But too slow to get past my sharingan. Still, the fact remains that you are stronger and faster than me, so to change that, __Eight Gates: Gate of Opening__!_ Zabuza could only swear to himself in disbelief as Kakashi countered his underwater ambush, somehow possessing the strength to block the swordsman's massive blade with nothing but a kunai knife. Straining against the Leaf ninja, the ex-Mist was suddenly thrown further off balance as the lake seemed to dissolve into a whirlpool.

**XXX**

Zabuza struggled to regain his wits as the lake seemed to consume itself. _What!? No! Clone, earth jutsu, draining the lake!_, as he rapidly backpedaled away.

To translate this gibberish, Zabuza realized that during the brief moment when he had been distracted trying to kill that blonde kid, Kakashi had created a clone, and had sent it to remove the lake itself. Zabuza was a skilled leader, a master swordsman and assassin, but his water jutsu skills were not up to par, hence why had waited to ambush them beside a pre-existing source of water that he could draw upon. As a primarily lightning user who also had skill with earth techniques, Kakashi was better off without the aquatic terrain, especially since he would not have to worry about the water conducting any of his electricity in some unwanted way.

More worrisome, for some strange reason, Zabuza felt a little…weird. Using a brief breather as the two parties separated after another clash of weapons, and ducking under a brace of shuriken Kakashi had thrown, Zabuza flared his chakra in case he was under a genjutsu, but felt no difference. _Something is still off, but what? Poison?_

**XXX**

"_This is bad_," Haku thought grimly, still hidden from sight. _Zabuza-sama cannot look away from the sharingan. It is almost as if he's under some sort of genjutsu. No, wait, he is! Hatake must be skilled enough to make one subtle enough that Zabuza-sama cannot realize he's under one, but still strong enough that routine disruptions of his chakra network are not working! Perhaps a multilayer genjutsu? Zabuza has to disappear back into the mist if he wants to win, but now that his temper is raised, he is too fixated on direct combat._ Realizing the likely outcome of this fight, he began to stealthily advance, aiming for a tree that would give him a view overlooking the fight, while trying to predict where the overall flow of the battle would shift to.

Meanwhile, Zabuza-sama exchanged a Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet with Kakashi's equally massive one. _Zabuza-sama feels he has learned enough about Hatake, with his anger intensifying his impatience, so he's bringing out the big guns, and Hatake is matching him. No, _copying_ him! It's ever so slight, but he the sharingan is allowing him to mimic whatever physical moves Zabuza-sama carries out_.

What followed was chilling for Haku as he heard his master be made vulnerable to Hatake's own psychological warfare, using his mimicry to unnerve his foe and then act like he was reading his thought by completing Zabuza-sama own sentences. Knowing the Leaf ninja was approaching his climax, Haku pulled out two senbon needles, preparing himself to put fake his master's death by targeting his neck to put him into a comatose state. It was risky, but Haku had done this before, allowing his master to return stronger than ever to kill his foes. Once to even snatch the bounty the man was trying to collect for 'killing' Zabuza-sama. Haku's master had been chortling for _days_ over that one! And if Hatake smelled a rat, then tired as he was after such a grueling fight, Haku should be able to beat him handily.

**XXX**

Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan Eye felt a small piece of satisfaction as he finally maneuvered Zabuza into checkmate with multiple illusions to manipulate him. The man had called upon his strongest water jutsu, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, but Kakashi's superior vision and psychological warfare let him read what motions Zabuza would make before he had actually carried them out, making it easy for Kakashi to cast his attack first. Striking dead on, the man's battered body was sent flying, and the same ocular abilities that had made this possible allowed him to track Zabuza's trajectory. Pulling out some kunai, Kakashi prepared a standard spread, aiming three for the torso and one for the neck. Before this could be done though, two senbon needles suddenly appeared in the swordsman's throat, seemingly out of nowhere. Glancing up, and surging his chakra in case of a genjutsu, Kakashi blinked in surprise at the sight of a masked member of the Bloody Mist's ANBU Hunter Ops, who offered a polite apology for interfering, claiming he wanted to make the kill himself.

Based upon his build and voice, he was dealing with a young man, little older than Kakashi's own students, who had somehow risen to one of the most elite positions within the ninja world. The newcomer's rank was especially prestigious since most members of this group tended to hunt alone, trusted to be able to handle any nukenin they encountered without anyone watching their back. _He's not your average kid, that's for sure. I'm putting up a good bluff, but I'm nearing my limit. And the longer this goes on, the longer I have to keep my sharingan active and draining more chakra. I can confirm Zabuza is dead, but I won't be able to take his corpse back for study._ Carefully approaching the man in question, while keeping an eye out on the motionless ANBU Hunter, Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse for half a minute, confirming that he was indeed dead.

Unexpectedly, Naruto came running up, yelling his confusion at who this masked stranger was, and if his casual killing of the Demon of the Bloody Mists meant that the members of Team 7 sucked. Still carefully keeping an eye on the new potential threat, Kakashi walked over and quieted Naruto down, "Oh. Well, you have my sympathy. I can see where a thing like that would be hard to accept…But it's a fact…you'll have to live with. This probably won't be the last time we run into a kid who's both younger than you…and stronger than me." Kakashi could have elaborated, but the best examples from the Village Hidden in Leaves' recent history were himself (which would be overly arrogant to mention), Itachi Uchiha (unwise to mention), and Orochimaru (a third bad role model).

**XXX**

For his part, Haku in his ANBU Hunter disguise jumped down and hefted up Zabuza-sama's unconscious body. A glance had confirmed the senbon had indeed been accurately placed, but this moment of vulnerability was when everything was the most at risk. Fortunately, Hatake's body language indicated he had no interest in a fight. Moreover, based upon the Copy Ninja's previous behavior, and his present closeness to his blonde genin, it was likely his main concern remained protecting his charges from active threats. "Your battle is over, Leaf, for now. And now I must dispose of the remains, lest they give up our secrets to our foes. Well then, I must be off."

**XXX**

Land of Waves

A clearing away from Team 7

Having recovered from his 'death' well enough to move, and remove the senbon in his throat, though not enough to be truly mobile, Zabuza looked up to regard his tool, "You saw the entire fight, correct?"

Haku gave an affirmative nod, having used chakra to enhance his senses. "Kakshi Hatake is a formidable foe, but from what he displayed, only if you were to engage him head on, Zabuza-sama. His students were also interesting."

Zabuza scowled at this, but knew that Haku was right. The trick the blonde brat had played on him, with the other boy's help, had been brilliant, and if the former had been more skilled, he could have actually hurt Zabuza when he blindsided him. _Hell, if the kid had just one single ranged and offensive C-rank jutsu when I had my back to him, or a better throwing arm, he might even have killed me, that's how unprepared I was. And those jutsu he was using beforehand…_ The swordsman frowned, the brat had been spewing some nonsense at some point, but Zabuza had only ignored it, concluding that even if he did not kill them all, they could not possibly have anything interesting to say. "What did you discover about them?"

"The one with black hair carries the clan symbol of what I believe is the Uchiha clan on his back, but I will have to check our scrolls to verify. As for the other, I believe you weren't really paying attention to what he said," Zabuza gave no response to the rebuke, Haku was correct, and swordsman had always stressed the importance of full and honest feedback, "but he identified himself as a Uzumaki."

At this Zabuza paused in rewrapping his face bandages. In the ninja world, empowered weapons with unique abilities, like Orochimaru's Kusanagi Sword were rare, with the art largely lost during the brutal Warring States Period, since craftsmen capable of creating such artifacts were prime targets. The majority of the remaining ones were owned by the Village Hidden in Bloody Mists though, wielded by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, a group Zabuza still considered himself part of. The swords had come from a variety of sources, and some of the present ones were even replacements for ones destroyed during previous battles, but the most common source was the seal loving Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, the Village Hidden by Whirlpools. They had been pried from their dead hands on the battlefield, gifts from the clan as part of peace treaties after wars against Mist, or even from refugees fleeing from the Fall of Uzushiogakure at the hands of Iwagakure, the Village Hidden by Rocks.

Moreover, the Uzumaki were supposed to all be dead by now. Yet now he had found a Uzumaki studying alongside a Uchiha, another legendarily powerful clan that was supposed to be dead, under the eye of one on Leaf's most prestigious ninja? What did that say about the pink-haired girl? Was her behaviour just an act to catch him off guard? _Interesting_. Zabuza turned to look up at his apprentice, "I failed to look for the 'shadows and knives that hide underneath the mist,' and nearly paid for it with my life," he growled, "but not next time. Haku, we need more information."

And his weapon gave another nod in agreement, undoubtedly reaching the same conclusion long before Zabuza had.

**XXX**

Land of Waves

Tazuna's House

Naruto stood quietly outside the room of the little boy named Inari. Apparently Tazuna's grandson, he had been insistent that Naruto and his team were going to die, that no one could defeat Gato and his men. And when Naruto had claimed that he was a hero here to save the day, Inari had flatly denied this, saying that there was no such thing as heroes. With a parting comment about they should leave or they would die here, the brat had left to go to his room. But now, standing outside his door, Naruto could only stand in silence. He had wanted to hit the kid for saying such stupid stuff, but now all he could focus on was the sound of crying from the room.

Eventually, Naruto turned and walked off, not knowing how to respond to this. _What happened to him?_

**XXX**

Konohagakure

Hokage's Tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the mission briefing scroll in front of him curiously. A routine patrol had encountered two tied up ex-Mist ninja, along with a note from Kakashi. The letter had detailed what had occurred, his observations of his genin squad's reactions, and changes to the mission parameters. Despite all of this, the man believed that he was more than capable of handling whatever might develop in Wave, and that he did not expect any problems he could not handle himself.

On one hand, Kakashi was an experienced leader, a jonin captain who had spent time in both the ANBU and later in the regular forces when his psychological evaluations indicated he was being pushed too hard by job. Something about it being unhealthy to have been a child soldier in the thick of all the fighting since he was six years old, and then transferred into the Black Ops to carry out various "wet work" tasks. After the transfer back to the regular forces, Kakashi had continued to distinguish himself in battle. Although, the man's record was still a matter of some debate between senior members of the village's hierarchy, since while his subordinates had a higher survival rate than the norm, their leader was also willing to abandon his objective if he was too concerned about potential casualties. Too willing his detractors claimed. In the end of the day, Sarutobi supported this, and it gave him confidence that Kakashi would pull out if the mission appeared to be escalating out of control.

On the other hand, Kakashi was unused to dealing with fresh genin straight from the academy, and might overestimate them. It was also possible he was overcompensating, with Sasuke out of respect for Obito Uchiha, and for Naruto due to being the son of the Fourth Hokage. That he hoped that helping those two boys might help appease the ghosts of Kakashi's dead teammate and sensei. Deciding in the end to trust his subordinate, and to see how a potential Fifth Hokage candidate handled the situation, the Third Hokage decided to take no further action.

**XXX**

Land of Waves

Tazuna's House

As he slowly recovered, Kakashi began to carefully plan his campaign against whoever Gato sent to kill Tazuna next. A minute after the ANBU Hunter had left, who in hindsight was probably a fake, Kakashi had collapsed from overusing his sharingan and exhausting too much chakra. It would likely take a week of rest for a full recovery, which was about the same amount of time he calculated it would take Zabuza to recover if he had indeed been put into a death-like state. Alternatively, it would take at least a few days for Gato to find some new muscle to send.

In the meantime, his genin needed to become stronger, and quickly, to deal with whatever lackeys the former Mist ninja brought with him, so Team 7's training schedule would have to be accelerated. So to start, he had them doing the tree climbing exercise to both improve their chakra control, and build up their reserves. _Well, I kinda failed in my plan to keep the kids out of this. Still, they surpassed my expectations, so maybe they can handle what is to come. Zabuza was an ANBU Hunter captain before joining the Seven Swordsmen, but they still pulled that stunt on him, despite one of them evidently forgetting everything he should have learned in school. I mean, how could Naruto need a remedial lesson on what chakra is? _

_Still they are improving at a phenomenal rate,_ Kakashi contemplated. _Sure, just starting to teach them ninjutsu while they are in the middle of an A-rank mission might seem a little irresponsible to some people, but they can clearly handle it! And I'm still clearly stronger than Zabuza anyways! Whatever the threats that come, they should remain focused on me. All I have to do is make sure my sweet little genin are strong enough to stay alive long enough for met to take care of business and come help._

**XXX**

Land of Waves

Woods, not too far from Tazuna's house

Haku's silent observations had been going well so far, using a combination of ice mirrors and his mastery of stealth to get around even Kakashi Hatake. He had not found out anything too detailed yet, choosing to be extra cautious out of respect for the man's reputation and the undesirable consequences of detection. What had been found out so far had been rewarding though: the Copy Ninja was obviously more injured than he had appeared when Haku had departed, evidently the sharingan was very chakra exhausting for him. Also, his genin team appeared to be receiving elementary training in chakra control and building up their stamina. _Curious, you'd think that they would have developed further than this? They are certainly not living up to my expectations_.

Deciding to take a break, Haku went out to gather some herbs to help Zabuza-sama heal. The man should have no more problems after Haku and broken Gato's arm. Though he would never admit it to anyone else, messing with people was one of Haku's hobbies, and that included being a girly boy able to throw people around with no discernable effort. His favourite practice though was to dress up like a girl. Not only was it funny to watch people treat him as a helpless, innocent girl, but their reactions when they learned he was really a male were just hilarious. Only Zabuza was not creeped out by it, and that was because he had been around his tool for so long. As long as the dress carried concealed weapons he was fine. Though the man probably took reassurance from the fact that Haku managed to hook up with a bunch girls fairly often. Haku made a point of making sure no one got pregnant though; no need to leave a trail of children like himself behind. So he got out his make-up kit, and picked out a nice pink kimono, and headed out.

After a while of wandering through the woods, slowly gathering the necessary plants, Haku stumbled across an unexpected sight. The self-proclaimed future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, and had successfully stood up to the Demon of the Bloody Mist long enough to free his teacher and superior. Someone who had frankly abysmal chakra control based upon previous spying, but also had the ingenuity to trick Zabuza-sama, as well as some interesting jutsu. Unlike a 'proper' ninja he was loud in personality and fashion choice, and yet was still able to rise to the challenge to overcome even Zabuza-sama fearsome aura and killing intent. And now here he was, sleeping, in the middle of the forest, when he was supposed to be guarding his client from potential assassins? _Has he been outside all night? Why hasn't someone come to get him?_

Slowly, Haku reached out his hand towards the boy. _It would be so easy, wouldn't it? Snap his neck like I did Gato's arm. He wouldn't even feel anything… Heh, who'm I kidding?_ Naruto found himself being gently shaken awake, and opened his eyes to what had to be one of the most beautiful faces he'd ever seen, telling him in a lovely voice, that he would catch his death of cold.

The morning slowly went by as Naruto helped the strange girl, who introduced herself as Haku. She was a local girl who lived in the area, and was getting some medicine together to help an injured friend. Unused to someone actually listening and responding back to him, Naruto was pleased to talk away as they worked. Eventually, their conversation steered towards Gato, and the hardships in the Land of Wave. Haku was evasive on this, but eventually she confessed she was an orphan, and had been living alone and away from many of the problems her countrymen faced.

"You too, huh?" Haku blinked in surprise at this statement. "I'm also an orphan, and never really fit in anywhere. Most people tried to avoid me, or get me to go away. Still, things have really been picking up in my life. Looks like things have been the same for you, if you have a friend to help though!"

As if she was uncomfortable with where the conversation was going, Haku looked away for a moment, before asking, "So what were you doing in the middle of nowhere at the crack of dawn?"

"Training!" he burst out with an expression that was somehow simultaneously comical and serious.

With a look of surprise, she inquired further, "Really? That headband you're wearing…are you some kind of ninja?"

"Why?' he yelled. "Do you think I look like one? Do I? Really? Because I am!"

_Definite some self-esteem issues, or at the very least an attention seeker. Especially with that bright orange_, Haku diagnosed. "Wow –that's incredible!", to which his mark just chuckled gratefully as his ego was stroked. "What are you training for?"

"To build up my strength."

"But…but you look so strong and manly already!" Definite lie there, what with the subtle signs of slight malnourishment, and the aforementioned hideous orange clothing. In actual fact, Haku was just saying this because it made being a guy dressed up as a girl even more amusing. Plus, people let more things slip when they were boasting to an encouraging audience.

"Nope! Wrong!" Then a little quieter, "I need to be a lot stronger than this!"

Haku just stared in silence for a moment, trying to figure out the person in front of him. While impressing a 'pretty girl' was obviously influencing what he was saying, there did appear to be some noteworthy determination in his eyes. A strength of will that Haku had come to expect from more older and experienced ninja. Trying to dig further, he lead with, "But…why…?"

"To become top dog in my home town! All the people who used to treat me like dirt will have to say 'He's the Number One Ninja!' And right at the moment, I kind of have to prove a point…to a certain person I know. Someone who thinks there are no longer heroes in this world. But I'll prove myself to him by saving this country from Gato and whoever he sends at me."

Again Haku just stared back intensively. There was so much information in the boy's simple declarations to sort through. He was an orphan who wanted to prove himself to those who had rejected him. Make them acknowledge him. _But why would the son of such a famous clan be rejected, especially in the Hidden Leaf? And is his drive from his need to simply be noticed by everyone, or does he want to truly prove himself? And he still sees ninjas as heroes; people who can only help others and never harm the innocent. Is that what it's like in the Leaf? That their more peaceful philosophies allow them to believe that they are the 'good guys?' And of course, he unknowingly threw down the gauntlet at me, for I and Zabuza-sama will be fighting him and his friends later_. _What an interesting conversation this is proving to be_.

Haku blinked as he realized how long he had been staring into space, and chastised himself for being distracted. Fortunately, Naruto did not seem to be making anything of it. Making a snap judgment, the assassin decided he wanted to learn more from Naruto, and chose to open up more on his own life to do so, "Are you doing this for the sake of that person…or for your own satisfaction?"

Naruto just stared back with squinted eyes, a dumb look that fully portrayed his incomprehension, "…whut?" It was all so ridiculous, Haku could not but help the girlish giggle that escaped him, causing Naruto to loudly ask what was so funny, while maintaining that stupidish squint. Finally Haku regained his self-control.

"Do you have…anyone special in your life?" While he was utterly serious about this question, Haku had to acknowledge that when said with his careful application of makeup and girlish demeanor, this may have seemed like flirting, which only proved that Zabuza-sama's sadism had rubbed off on him a little bit. Just not in the way his master had wanted. At all.

Just thinking of Zabuza-sam in this context make Haku's memories rise to the forefront, oblivious to Naruto's confusion as the young 'girl' stared off into space. The blood of his father on his hands, killed when the child's ice had instinctively risen to save him. The father had learned that Haku's mother had a bloodline ability, and had killed her for it, and would have murdered Haku too, obliterating all past declarations of love and promises of protection. Haku found himself reliving his life of loneliness on the streets, unwanted, with no reason to live. Where each waking day was a struggle to not just stay lying on the ground until the end finally came.

Until That Man appeared, his hands also drenched in blood, that of sinners and the innocent, giving a worthless orphan a reason to be happy, and the will to face each new dawn. With an effort, Haku pulled himself out of his past to look at Naruto, a boy who might share a similar enough history, and shared his personal philosophy, his ninja way, with him. "When people…are protecting something truly precious to them, they truly can become…as strong as they must be."

And with that, Naruto's own experiences came to the forefront, with the example of Iruka and the day Naruto became a full-fledged ninja. Kakashi's words when they faced that eyebrowless freak Zabuza, saying that he would not let any of his comrades die. Examples from stories like the Fourth Hokage defeating the Nine Tailed Fox. Or Inari's dad, Kaiza, who Tazuna said believed and lived up to his philosophy protecting something precious to you with all of your strength. With a grin, Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yup! I know all about it!"

With an answering smile, Haku got up with his basket of herbs and walked away. With a final parting remark, "You _will _get stronger…and I hope we will see each other again." Taking a trail that would help throw of pursuit, Haku decided that it would be nice to talk to the young blonde again, _Though maybe next time I should tell him I'm a girl. His reaction should be priceless!_

**XXX**

Land of Waves

Tazuna's House

Naruto thought back to what Inari and himself had shouted at each other. The little boy _was_ young after all, only eight years old, perhaps too young to truly come to grips with what had happened to his life, but did that give him the right to say what he'd said to Naruto? That because Naruto was always clowning around and having fun, meant he did not know a thing about suffering or loneliness, or whatever else Inari was going through in his life.

In that moment, Naruto had let his own mask slip, and had let some of his own pain and hatred be seen as he glared at his target, directing the will that had for years fought to keep his apathy from consuming him at this crying child who had the _gall _to say that to him. All of those emotions had been channeled into Naruto's voice as he snarled back "Just keep on crying forever you idiot! Doing nothing to try and change the situation, while your dad fought to make things better! Like your grandpa is doing now! Thinking that you're suffering more than anyone in the world, WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT PAIN AND SUFFERING!" After yelling that last part, he had buried all of that back down, and left the house to get back to training, ignoring the cries from Sakura-chan to come back and apologize. _Someone like him wouldn't have lasted a day in my life_, Naruto growled to himself, but then stopped and reflected, _and I shut him down like everyone else has done to me before_.

Thinking about what Haku had said about protecting those precious to yourself and finding true strength, Naruto realized what had made Iruka precious to him. His teacher had known the whole story of Naruto's life, and had accepted and helped him anyways. _Right now, Inari was shutting himself out from those around him, his precious people, who are going through the same pain as the boy, and neither his mom nor grandpa know how to draw him out. Pushing away other people, denying himself the chance to find new precious people._ And with this, Naruto stepped into action, and went looking for the younger boy. He knew Inari had to _want_ help, before it would work, but Naruto just knew he _had _to offer it, and make sure the boy knew others were already offering it. He hesitated as he approached Inari's room, but forced himself to knock on the door. After a moment, the boy answered it and hesitantly let Naruto in.

They just stared at each other in silence for a few moments, before the older one crossed his arms and spoke up at last, "I don't really know what to say, how to tell you what I'm feeling. But I know that I have to try. I shouldn't have shut you down back there, too many people have done that to me before. But what I do know, is that you can't do this to yourself Inari. You might never feel better again after what you've gone through, but that you must never give up on _trying_ to. Your mom and grandpa want to help you, be there for you. Your grandpa is struggling to ensure that you will have a future here. That no one will have to live their entire lives in a desolate country like the Wave is now. Shutting away the world might seem like the best way to not feel any more pain, but…is that…really what you want? What Kaiza would have wanted for you?"

Inari flinched at this, and just shouted back angrily, "Shut up! What do you know anyways! Acting so cool and all like you know what I'm going thro—" and stopped as he realized he was repeating himself, and then remembered Kakashi's words from last night.

[Flashback]

"Naruto grew up without a father, same as you." Kakashi said while sitting down beside Inari. "…Actually, without any parents. He doesn't remember either one of them. Or have a single friend. His whole life is one big, painful memory. And in all the time I've known him, I've never seen him cry. Or use his troubles as an excuse to sulk or be a coward. Not once. He always…tries his hardest, hoping someone will notice and give him a kind word or a pat on the back. That's his dream, and he's risked his life for it. I think one day he must have just gotten fed up with crying. He understands what it means to be strong. He knows what it costs and what it's worth…just as your father did."

_And he's still able to smile?_ Inari thought to himself.

[Flashback End]

While not understanding the reason, Naruto was quick to take advantage of Inari's hesitation. "In many ways, I'm jealous of you." At this point, the overwhelmed boy could only stare back in shock. "My life hasn't been easy, and you have memories that I will never have, things to cherish. And people's whose example you can follow. On the other hand, you know that you wouldn't want anyone to feel what you're feeling right now. I can't judge your pain…or try to compare what we're both feeling, every day, but we can try to help each other. I…I just want you to get back to the point where you feel 'well.' Happy with yourself and how your life is going.

"And that is why I'm working to protect your grandpa, so that he can do what is necessary to make everything better. You have to stand up again, and take your life back. Lots of people have suffered what you have, but they still learn to get on with their lives. And if you need help doing that, I'm here for you. But more importantly, so is your family. And you're still young, with so much ahead, so…well." At this, Naruto just tapered off, unsure where all of that had come from. Maybe being with Iruka-sensei and the Old Man Hokage had taught him more than he'd thought, and he knew that Iruka had managed to put his life back together despite losing both his parents at a young age.

The silence stretched on for several minutes, Naruto's sad and oh-too-old eyes staring back into Inari's equally sad but confused ones. Until, finally the little boy nodded. "Okay," he whispered, "I'll try." And then Naruto smiled. A real smile, not the one he showed the world, to fool it into not realizing how beaten down he could become at times. One that had only shone through in those brief moments of happiness, when he was with the Old Man Hokage, or when Iruka-sensei acknowledged him. No deception, no small part of him still being resentful at his life, just pure joy.

Looking at the bedroom clock, Naruto put his arms in the air and then put his hands behind his head, "Thanks for listening to me ramble on so long. I know it's not easy to hear all that, but let's see what happens. It's late, so g'night Inari." And with that, Naruto walked out, and went to his own cot to get some sleep. As for Inari, it took a long time, but eventually he fell asleep as his mind slowly calmed down. As he worked to accept, that maybe, just maybe, life could get better after all.

**XXX**

Land of Waves

Woods just outside Tazuna's house

Naruto could only sit with his jaw hanging open. He had met Haku again when the gir—boy had been collecting more herbs, this being their third meeting. Naruto had come to really enjoy these times they got together, as they chatted away about everything under the sun. Haku could not stay too long, having to get back to help her friend, but they both had time for a few laughs. As sh—he was walking away this time though, Haku, without even turning his head to look at Naruto, had informed the blonde that he was really a boy. _What!? He's even more girly than Sasuke! He even talks like a girl!_ Since then, Naruto had been just sitting there, trying to go over everything they had said together, and was also questioning his sexuality.

**XXX**

Land of Waves  
Zabuza's hideout

Zabuza Momochi nodded in agreement as his tool finished outlining the plan he believed his master should follow. Using an enhanced version of the Hiding in the Mist Technique would be costly in chakra, but the jutsu would still be beneficial enough. It appeared as though Kakashi had come to base his fighting style around his sharingan, robbing the man of his most fearsome weapon would unnerve him, and limit his options. It would still require careful work by Zabuza, relying on just his hearing, but that was _his _preferred weapon. His observations during their first encounter would help him attack Kakashi psychologically as well. That was one of the few areas where he still surpassed Haku, due to the kid's childhood isolation, while Zabuza had still grown up with friends and a family.

_Maybe I should consider finding another apprentice about his own age_, Zabuza pondered._ "He's become more emotionally healthy over these last few years, but he still has some issues_. _And Haku has been enjoying spending time with that Uzumaki kid too much._ Quickly hardening his heart again, Zabuza amended to his chain of thoughts, _My new student would have to be someone else willing to be my tool of course. And only to help Haku become a better assassin, so he can blend in with regular people better_.

Watching his protégé walk away to prepare his own weapons, and the materials needed for the traps if the first plan failed, Zabuza conceded that there was another reason to find another companion, so if the master died, his tool would not be left alone in the world. Zabuza had ordered Haku to never take his own life if the former died, to keep living, but the boy had based his entire life around the older man. Father figure, mentor, leader, and sole purpose in existence, how could he cope without his 'owner' in his life anymore? Haku might take up Zabuza's goals and ambitions, but it would be a hollow commitment at best, for the boy defined himself by others. And what kind of swordsman would Zabuza be if he let his best weapon lie discarded, rusting away, if he was no longer around to carry it?

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I've written parts of a bunch of future chapters, and two previous ones, but this one was the most frustrating. Why? Because I had to keep switching back and forth between the proper gender pronouns when Naruto is talking to Haku and the former thinks Haku is a girl, and Haku is a guy when self-reflecting. **

**Kudos to Keeperoftheninjaway for suggestion I use 'Naruto of the Golden Legion.' **

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: 'Crouching Fox, Hidden Legacy'**

**-0-**

**Please Review and I will get back to you!**


	4. Crouching Fox, Hidden Legacy

Talking: "Gimme Ramen"

Thinking: "_Are they going to give me ramen?"_

Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique

Tailed Beast talking: "**Do you have any idea who I am!?"**

Tailed Beast thinking: "**_He seriously has no idea who I am!?"_**

If it is 'toad,' then it is a dumb animal; if it is 'Toad,' then it is a summons.

-0-

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

Chapter 4: Crouching Fox, Hidden Legacy

-0-

Land of Waves

Tazuna's House

Kakashi Hatake took one more look around the perimeter, before setting of with Sasuke and Sakura to guard Tazuna for the day. Naruto had worked himself to exhaustion again last night, so it was decided to let him sleep in and rest completely. "_The bridge is nearly done, so Gato and his thugs will have to make a move soon. We can't risk one of us being tired during a fight. I'll have to speak to Naruto about toning it down tonight_."

**XXX**

Land of Waves

The bridge, under construction

Zabuza took one more look around the perimeter, before giving a nod towards Haku. The stage was set for the upcoming confrontation. Today he would bolster his stance in the ninja world with the death of one of its legends, and perhaps even take the man's sharingan. He had no interest in such a cheap trick, but if he lacked the foresight to turn it to his advantage somehow, he should just abandon his ambitions.

Haku calmly approached, the last of the construction workers resting on a shoulder. All of them were actually alive, out of difference to Haku's argument that a reputation for killing civilian bystanders would only impede Zabuza and his ambitions. Slaughtering enemy ninja, preferably adults, was a more profitable image, and not just for a steady income. Instead, the civilians had only been thrashed and then put into death like states to help unnerve the incoming Leaf ninja. After all, once Tazuna was killed, it was unlikely the workers would continue building the bridge. And if they did, Zabuza and Haku would have moved on already, so it was not their concern.

"Zabuza-sama, the woods have been covered?"

"Yeah, Haku. If anyone tries to come from the shore by anywhere other than the path, we'll know about it. Heh heh."

"Are you still sure we shouldn't we put something in the water?"

"Nah. I want to keep it confined to bridge anyways. If it does shift to the water, I still have the advantage there."

"And you'll remember…"

Only long tolerance kept Zabuza from rolling his eyes, "_You'd think he was my mother instead of my student!_" Without turning around, Zabuza nodded, "Yes. I'll maintain guerilla tactics against him, and work to psych him out."

"Thank you, Zabuza-sama."

**XXX**

Land of Waves

Battle of the Bridge, a few minutes later

With a flash of kunai, Kakashi dispelled the ambush of Zabuza's Water Cones that had surrounded them, only his incredible reflexes preventing the copies from cutting Kakashi's students and employer down with one massive coordinated swing.

"So," he said, letting his voice carry, "you did survive, Zabuza."

Sneering, Zabuza slowly walked out of the gathered mist, looking Kakashi dead in the eye, while the masked Hunter from before showed his true allegiance by walking alongside the Demon of the Bloody Mist.

"That one's mine," Sasuke calmly claimed, walking to the side so that he was directly in front of his mysterious foe. "That was quite a show you put on before, but we're on to you now…and I hate ham actors!"

"Sasuke's so cool!" Sakura squealed, while Kakashi sweatdropped at how hypocritically dramatic Sasuke was being, and how Sakura would challenge everything Naruto aid or did, but took Sasuke completely at face value, without question.

Accepting the invitation, Haku charged forward in a blur of speed, and was surprised when Sasuke seemed capable of matching him.

**XXX**

Land of Waves

Path leading to the bridge

Naruto raced towards the bridge, desperate to help his teammates. Shortly after he had awoken, two thugs had attacked Tazuna's house. Fortunately, Naruto had caught clues of what was happening, and had headed back. Still, he was impressed with the courage Inari had displayed in trying to stop those jerks.

_"__But if they're willing to make such a brazen move, then something must be going on at the bridge!_"

**XXX**

Land of Waves

The bridge

Sasuke collapsed to the ground, incapable of moving with senbon needles piercing his body. When the masked boy had revealed his true power, Sasuke had been able to hold on for a little bit longer, awakening his true Uchiha heritage: the sharingan. Unfortunately, his superior vision had only allowed his to dodge the projectiles by a hair's breath, leaving him shredded from the near misses, dying by degree. Nothing Sasuke could do made a difference, and when Sakura had broken away from protecting Tazuna to try and help, the fake Hunter had merely snatched her thrown kunai out of the air. "S_he is seriously more harm than good!_" Finally, his opponent had scored a direct hit on Sasuke's pressure points, shutting most of his body down but leaving him still conscious.

Zabuza gloated as he faced off against Kakashi, daring the other man to leave himself exposed trying to help the Uchiha heir, "Heh heh heh. Even if by some miracle you defeat me, you still won't have what it takes to kill Haku! Since he was a toddler…I've beaten his fighting skills into him. Even in the face of unthinkable adversity, he has always prevailed. He's lost all regard for his own life and become a killing machine…a true ninja. His skills surpass even my own. And he bears within a formidable legacy of an inherited Bloodline Limit!

"Thus, I have forged and carry with me a weapon of matchless quality and skill…entirely unlike the scraps of trash that follow at your heels."

Then, using the brief distraction while Kakashi processed the tidbits Zabuza had dropped, which were ultimately useless, Zabuza prepared to activate his over-powered Water Release: Hiding in the Mist, wanting to start before Kakashi had a chance to activate his sharingan.

Suddenly, a shuriken came flying out of nowhere, to hit Haku in the mask, distracting him, while Naruto charged loudly in, "Uzumaki Naruto! At your service! Here I am, to save the day. You know how the story goes. Things look bleak…till the hero arrives –and then –POW! –Bye-bye bad guys!"

And without further ado, jumped right between the gaps in the mirrors to join Sasuke, "Yo! Sasuke! I'm here to rescue you!"

The reactions to Naruto's performance, and letting himself be distracted furiously arguing with Sasuke over his rash and foolhardy actions, were telling. Sakura and Sasuke just yelled at Naruto for continuing to be an idiot, as was their usual response. Kakashi was a little less biased against Naruto, but he too was seeing a bit too much of the attention-seeking village prankster, "_Exasperating little-! What we needed was an ambush. Instead, he all but paints a target on himself, and then leaps right into the line of fire! Now he's just someone else I have to save! But the moment I try to make a move, Zabuza will just counter it, and I'll be squandering my chakra meaninglessly, if not my life!_"

For Zabuza and Haku, they were completely confused. On one hand, previously the kid had pulled off a brilliant example of ninja tactical deception before, and had shown mastery of some high-level jutsu. Now they were just seeing an idiot. Was it all an act to catch them off guard? Did he have some sort of brain ailment? Or was his need for attention, and his naivety regarding the lives of ninjas, truly that extreme?

So focused was everyone on this, that Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku nearly missed the rain of kunai and letter bombs that appeared out of nowhere.

**XXX**

Land of Waves

Tazuna's House

Tsunami could hardly recognize her son. Her baby, her most precious person, was arming himself to raise an army of the people to march against Gato and his goons!? Pride swelled in her chest as she went to follow him, while she secretly prayed that Hatake-san already had whatever was happening at the bridge under control.

**XXX**

Land of Waves

The bridge

Kakashi swore foully as he back pedaled, and threw out Earth Release: Earth Dome to raise a part of the bridge to shield himself, Sakura, and Tazuna from the sudden inferno of explosions.

Zabuza used Water Release: Water Prison to encircle himself in a ball of super-dense water for protection, while Haku and his own opponents were secure within the Ice Release: Crystal Ice Mirrors. The ex-Mist ninjas' own composure faltered as everyone turned to see who was responsible for the new attack.

Charging towards the bridge, only seconds away, were eight, and thus two full squads, of masked men and women with the symbol of the Village Hidden in Bloody Mist on top of their foreheads. ANBU Hunters of the Mist, real ones this time.

The fact that the Mist ninja were acting in teams only underscored the threat they posed, since the majority of the ANBU Hunters acted alone. That meant that these men and women had been gathered together beforehand for a specific task, and were skilled at collaborating together.

As the eight Hunters closed in, Zabuza quickly activated his enhanced version of Water Release: Hiding in the Mist, and resisted the urge to reveal his concern with curses, "_Gato must have paid attention when I mentioned Kakashi, and realized he could collect not just a share of my bounty, but him too. But why jump in like this, why not wait until we were more wounded? Unless, no, those _$%^&amp;s! _They want Kakashi and the Uchiha brat's sharingan! _

_"__They'd slaughter all those people back home for having a Bloodline, but passing up on a sharingan, and a kid who can create more, which the Hunters can just hide behind their masks like Kakashi, is too tempting. They must have been unable to tell if Haku had paralyzed or killed the boy and decided to act now. Plus, a living Kakashi would help give them information on sharingan compatibility with non-Uchiha, as well as other Leaf secrets. They'll want me alive too, to learn…No. I'll die first!_"

Kakashi and Zabuza immediately separated, silently agreeing to a ceasefire, but not an alliance. Haku had no such reservations though, happy to see a chance to spare the young genin before him, he quickly turned to Naruto, "Our quarrel seems to be no more, allies?"

If Kakashi had the concentration to spare to hear this offer, he would have yelled a definitive "No!" since he would believe it to be a trap, but the far more inexperienced Naruto was happy to accept. "You got it! Let's get these rude jerks!"

**XXX**

With Zabuza

Knowing he had to get some distance from Kakashi, Zabuza quickly jumped down to get under the bridge, with three of the Hunters following him. Trusting in his memory, and the effects of the mist he had created, Zabuza dodged and weaved through the support pillars. As expected, one of the traps that he and Haku had set went off, as one of the too hasty pursuers snagged a wire. Unfortunately, they were too experienced and just wary enough to survive, using the Substitution technique to survive.

_"__Possibly they saw us setting them up, and wanted to remove any of them early on, and rushed in like that on purpose. No matter, the respite is all I need to go out_. _About time they sent teams really, given all the individual ones I've killed._ _Heck, we got Haku's mask from the third attempt_."

Still running to grab more distance, Zabuza shifted his mouth to snag a military ration's pill hidden under his face wrappings, but held off eating it. He quickly cut his thumb on his sword, and soared through the hand-signs to Summon the allies of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, infesting the waters with Sharks.

"_Doubtless they have some plan to deal with them, but they should've underestimated how much my chakra has grown, and how many I can __summon__ now. Plus, with this pill I've already replenished my chakra. And now they have a choice. They can let me go, and be free to continue my work, and maybe even tell the Leaf what happened here, for a price of course. Or, they can engage me with low visibility, on a terrain where my 'little friends' can pop up at any time to eat them_."

The Hunter's did not disappoint the wrath of the Demon, charging forward to do battle with their foe.

**XXX**

With Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna

Now that Zabuza and therefore the center of the artificial mist had moved away, Kakashi was actually benefiting from the obscured atmosphere. The remaining mist around him was just light enough for his sharingan to see his opponents, but they were still suffering from impaired vision. Unfortunately, it was becoming clear that it was possible Kakashi had gotten in over his head. He had not given the possibility of a third party becoming involved any serious thought, and now they were in trouble. Zabuza could afford to leave survivors, but these people would not tolerate any witnesses, "_And bringing back my corpse would be too valuable for them. They have the advantage too, since I still have to keep Sakura and Tazuna safe. Can't show my back to them, and judging by those explosions underneath, this fight is safest up here in case of any more of Zabuza's booby traps. Should've considered that too_. _Rookie mistake! Stop! Focus what's in front of me. They also outnumber me, so I have to keep them all entirely on the defensive, or else they'll kill the others_."

A quick glance with his sharingan revealed that none of his opponents were clones, which was some relief, but their confident stances made it clear they were not concerned about that. Creating a Shadow Clone, Kakashi sent it to get the Sakura and Tazuna out, while he charged head on at his enemies with kunai drawn.

His intent was not to kill, yet, but to keep them off balance by quick rapid strikes back and forth between them, only distracting or wounding them, while the clone grabbed Sakura and Tazuna and hauled them to safety. Of everyone, they were the weakest links. As he engaged them though, it became clear it would be more difficult than expected. The Hunter ninja had good reflexes, and had evidently been taught how to fight someone using Silent Killing, meaning they could still anticipate to an extent where he was going to strike. Fortunately, his sharingan ensured he still got some strikes in.

"Screw this! Adder! Do it!"

Senses tingling, Kakashi strove to anticipate what was coming, when all of a sudden he heard heavy objects being lobbed about, and he was hit by the wave of a massive explosion.

Working to quietly retreat, Kakashi's clone had not gotten his charges far enough, and was instantly dispelled. Neither Sakura nor Tazuna were prepared either, and were sent flying away further down the bridge away from the shore and where Haku and Naruto were, and quickly passed into dream land.

**XXX**

With Haku and Naruto

The last two Hunters targeted Haku and Naruto, splitting up to take them separately. The biggest one lead with a large two-handed cleaver-blade which he attacked Haku with brutally. Knowing that trying to gain some distance would endanger Naruto, Haku snapped his hands under the haori he wore overtop, and drew out his preferred melee weapons: two half-sized sai, with the prongs to the sides being of normal length, but the blade being only half the usual size.

As the student of a master swordsman, in a country that idealized them, Haku had long learned how to fight against swords and other long bladed weapons, by deflecting and trapping them. Moreover, the sai suited his personality and fighting style perfectly. Most of the time he could just bludgeon enemies unconscious with the pommels when he held them in reverse grip with the blades lying against his forearms. But when more decisive, or lethal, damage was necessary, Haku's knowledge of the human body allowed him to strike with the narrow blades at vital points known only to the most knowledgeable ninja. While he could not put some into a death like state with them, he could still incapacitate a foe with only a few choice stabs.

The larger man rained down blow after blow, relying upon his strength and larger blade to break through his opponent's defenses. Rapidly shifting position, his blade was an ever moving shaft of light in the thinning mist. In turn, Haku was as firm and unmoving as a glacier, holding his ground as he parried every strike that came at him away with minimal effort, while countering with rapid stabs that prevented Bloody Mist ninja from moving his bulk too close. Silent curses proved the sword wielder had underestimated Haku's formidable strength.

While he was fighting on the defensive, Haku had far too much experience holding his own against ninja who believed that only brute force and relentless attacks were necessary for victory. He knew that eventually his foe would make a mistake, and he could capture the cleaver with the sais' prongs and central blade, or just kill the man outright with a quick thrust.

Redirecting another attack with his left sai, Haku attempted to stab the one of the man's arms with his right, realizing too late that it was a feint and his opponent was more experienced than expected. In a lightning fast turnaround, the man burst forward again with chakra bursting out of his feet to slam his shoulder into Haku while the teenager was still repositioning himself. Whatever cuts the man received were minimal as sai were unable to cut in deep enough at that angle, and the large blade slammed down brutally on his target's right shoulder.

The feeling of victory was short lived as Mist ninja realized that his sword had only partially cut 'Haku,' as if he was far more solid than to be expected. The real Haku, who had never been on the bridge the entire time, activated the exploding tag under the back clothes his Ice Clone was wearing, spewing out icy shrapnel, wounding the Hunter as he dove backwards.

Meanwhile, the eighth and final Hunter had been hanging back, taking the measure of Haku's clone's skills, since Naruto had yet to make a move. Naruto had hesitated at first, noting how the shock from the earlier explosions had knocked the already disorientated Sasuke unconscious, leaving him curled up and looking like a pincushion. Eventually though, inspired by the flashing blades his former enemy and new ally was wielding, Naruto jumped into the fray. He created a swarm of Shadow Clones to try and overwhelm the Bloody Mist ninja, "_I mightn't be able to beat him, but I _can _keep him busy enough for Kakashi-sensei to get here!_"

The cold, hard bridge slammed into Naruto's back as reality taught him otherwise. His vision was blurred as his head rung, and he could not see out of his right eye. Straining to get up, his right arm was on fire, and he felt wet over several places. With an effort, he focused in front of himself, to see the dissipating clouds his clones made when they were killed, and the masked kid straining against the attacking Hunter before jumping back to join the downed Naruto.

Haku, the real one, was uncharacteristically agitated as he reassessed the situation. Naruto's unpredictability and unexpected techniques had given him an edge when he had first clashed with Zabuza-sama, but that brief exchange against Mist ninja had made it frighteningly clear just how much Haku's master had been _toying_ with the Leaf genin when they had first met. The enemy jonin had shredded the clone army without even stopping, and the only reason his kunai had only wounded Naruto was because Haku's sais had intervened at the very last moment. "Naruto! Grab your friends and Tazuna, and get _out _of here!"

Seizing the initiative, the man who had beaten Naruto down threw his kunai at Haku as a distraction, while preparing his real attack. He uniform of choice was similar to that of Naruto's mysterious saviour, favouring wide sleeves, one of which the man suddenly snapped with a quick movement. As if like magic, the man now held a scroll in his left hand, unfurling on its own. A quick gesture with his right hand, a burst of smoke, and now a long string fitting through the holes of a large brace of kunai was hanging from the Hunter's hand.

"_Cooool_," was all Naruto could think as his enemy attacked him by swinging the rope, sending all of the knives flying in numbers that would surely overwhelm them. Casually, or at least it seemed to be to Naruto, the masked boy retaliated with a brace of senbon that somehow replaced both his sai, which knocked most of the kunai away. In the same motion, he ducked down, kicked Naruto aside as he dodged the Hunter he had wounded before with his Ice Clone, and stabbed the man in the foot with a senbon he had kept on hand. The remaining kunai sailed overhead harmlessly, and Haku quickly pulled his senbon, letting the punctured main artery in the man's foot gush out blood. Pushing backwards with his free hand, Haku backed up, trying to keep himself between Naruto and their attackers, while pulling more senbon needles out of the subtle holes in his pants. The injured Hunter jumped back with a curse, clearly becoming furious with the entire situation.

For his part, Naruto could only keep starring at these rapid-fire events, unable to even consider leaving the battle, wanting to stay to see more of this super-elite ninja!

And then he remembered the promise he had made, how he had stabbed his own kunai into his hand, vowing to never run, never go back on his way. How he had maintained it even in the face of someone like Zabuza. How could he live with himself, if he ran away now?

Adrenaline rushing away his aches, and trying to brush away the blood running into his eye, Naruto walked up to stand beside Haku.

"What did I say!?" Haku snapped.

"I'm not running away!" Naruto growled back, "I swore I would protect that old man and get this bridge built, and I'm not going back on my word! Besides," and with his Naruto made ten new clones, 'If they kill you, I doubt we'll be able to get far enough away."

"He's right, you know," the Hunter who used sealing scrolls spoke up, "no witnesses. I would like to know though, you with the mask, what is your name? You are definitely a worthy adversary, with skills and strength beyond your age."

"None of your business."

"Very well."

**XXX**

With Zabuza

The Demon of the Bloody Mists smirked with the satisfaction of a predator gaining an understanding of his prey. The Hunters had indeed come with a plan to deal with the sharks: depth charges. "_Fools!_"

While one threw those into the air, another of them kept sending a wide burst of wind jutsu, dispelling swaths of the mist with each blast. Doubtless the man was deployed with the intent of dispersing the entirety of the mist to create a moment of opportunity, but they were concerned about disrupting the explosives they were flinging about if it became too big.

Unfortunately for them, working to remove the Shark summons first meant that they were only using half-measures in trying to kill Zabuza, confident that whatever overall plan they had could be enacted soon enough. And that was why Zabuza was so contemptuous of these Hunters, for they were fatally underestimating him.

Catching a faint whistling noise in the air, he identified where another of the canisters was, being thrown to try and cover more of the water. With a quick leap he was alongside it, and had smacked the container filled with letter bombs back at his pursuers.

Making a judgment call on his enemies' location, he decided to forfeit some of his shuriken by unleashing a barrage. After all, even a half second deflecting his projectiles might cost a foe their life.

"_Hmm, based upon the sounds of metal against metal, only two were deflecting them, so the third…_"

Instinct made Zabuza turn at the last moment, bringing his Executioner's Blade up with the flat of it facing the attack, deflecting the incoming kunai. "_Letter bombs attached!_" he snarled to himself, leaping back and hoping his blade would absorb the worse of the incoming explosion. "_I can always fix it with the iron from their blood_."

**XXX**

With Kakashi

"_By the sound of those explosions, Zabuza's keeping busy,_" Kakashi thought, as he killed his first Hunter. The moron had actually tried attacking the Copy Ninja head on after a teammate had partially thinned the mist with a wind jutsu, running through her hand-signs right in front of Kakashi's sharingan.

Seeing the world in slow motion thanks to Obito's gift, he recognized the oncoming technique as a water release technique, and one that was most accurate when fired from the mouth as opposed to using pre-existing sources. Instantly developing a counter, Kakashi ducked beneath the ensuing torrent of water, flew through his own hand seals, and used Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration! With a flash of electricity, Kakashi's counter was conducted through the water, and fried the woman inside out.

_"__If she's not dead, she'll certainly keep until this is over_."

Desperately aware that his failed gambit with his clone had halved his chakra, Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye closed on the remaining two, a kunai in each hand, and his blood red eye blazing.

**XXX**

With Zabuza

"_He's gotta be a *$#(&amp;) sensor! Only way someone could've found me so fast!_" Zabuza snarled to himself, his left foot throbbing, probably burned.

Sure enough, another barrage of kunai came in, forcing Zabuza to shift his position. Hearing triumphant calls, he knew the other two Hunters were advancing in their scorched and blackened uniforms.

Charging forward heedlessly, confident that their leader had scored a decisive hit to the traitor, the advancing Mist Ninja were startled to hear their comrade yell, "No! Stop you fools!"

Before this could register, they heard the sound of something breaking through the water all around them, and before they could scream, they were being pulled under. Choking on water, they could only thrash as the surviving Sharks viciously tore them to shreds.

"Okay…That's a lot better," Zabuza voice drifted over the mist with sadistic glee. "Now how about you and me?"

**XXX**

With Haku and Naruto

"_These guys are actually pretty good, but not good enough,_" Haku reflected_. "They seem a little overspecialized even. If it was the full two squads, then they could support each other enough to even overwhelm Zabuza-sama. Instead, they got ahead of themselves and split up, ruining their main advantage. They probably were watching my clone fight the Uchiha, and since it was so weak, they thought just the two of them could easily kill Naruto and I, then join the others fighting Hatake, and then finally swarm Zabuza-sama. _

_"__Hubris. They know nothing of my true power. I will protect Zabuza-sama and his dream, no matter the cost!_"

The man with the sealing scrolls was definitely the more dangerous of the two, especially after the man with the sword has his mobility crippled. Naruto was keeping the latter busy with a seemingly endless barrage of Shadow Clones. Now that the Hunter was sufficiently injured, the Leaf genin was able to serve as a satisfactory distraction. Meanwhile, Haku squared off against his own opponent, who was unsealing and throwing a seemingly endless number of weapons. Unfortunately, Haku was running low on senbon needles to attack and/or intercept with, forcing him to use Ice Release: Crafting Elegant Tools to create more.

Struck with inspiration from that observation, Haku quickly barked out orders, 'Naruto clones! Throw your weapons! They should all be exact copies your original set!' Obediently, the orange horde threw all of their kunai and shuriken without restraint to overwhelm their enemy.

Noting how his comrade was likely unable to use Substitution with such a foot injury, the second Hunter ninja jumped in front, and unsealed a large metal shield to block.

"_Gotcha,_" Haku thought calmly, as he began to activate Ice Release: Crystal Ice Mirrors now that they were both close together.

A blast of water shook him out of his triumphant thoughts, as the obscured sword wielder burst out and unleashed a massive Water Release: Water Bullet Technique that sent Haku flying. Dazed, he only barely rolled to the side from the kunai that flashed at him, but could not stop the scream that tore from his throat as they still found flesh.

Off to the side, Naruto could only look on in horror at what had happened to his new teammate, unable to focus on the Hunters, who were lining up more kunai to finish them both off.

"_His mask! It's-it's Haku! What's he-? He's-he's been trying to help me this whole time!_"

"Let's finish this," the cleaver Hunter grunted, "then we can grab the Uchiha kid while the others finish off the rest."

And that was the last straw. While still confused about Haku, Naruto had considered him a friend the day before. And now, Haku had literally jumped in front of Naruto to save him. Like Iruka had against Mizuki. Like he really was a friend, and more of one than Naruto thought Sasuke was. With those last words though, and Haku struggling to get up while spitting out blood, Naruto finally had some idea of what the life of a ninja was like.

It was a dark and violent world. Full of pain and loss. Where kids would be killed because it was convenient, and people would show no mercy to Naruto's precious people. And that was unacceptable.

If that was what life as a ninja was like, than Naruto vowed he would change it.

It was a child's dream really, an unrealistic promise to try and change the world. But sometimes, great change needs to start small. And sometimes, these idealists actually do have the power to change the world. Especially if they are motivated. Especially if they see those precious to them, about to be gutted.

And for the first time in his life, Naruto permitted himself to fully let loose, to unchain the rage he had never dared show the world since he was very young. Lest everyone truly rejected him.

For the first time in his life he could vent all the fury he was capable of feeling without fear of the consequences, and revel in it. For these masked freaks were enemy ninja. Threatening the mission.

They were the bad guys. They were evil, and had to die. It was as simple as that.

And with that exhilaration, came power. The world seemed to be moving slowly under an orange haze, he felt light as a feather, and bursting with energy that just wanted out. What burst from his mouth was between a roar and a scream, as years of pent-up emotions were _finally _given voice.

Haku and Naruto's prey could only stare in disbelief, as someone they had written off as a threat grew fangs and claws, and stood surrounded by swirling orange chakra which took the form of the head of a snarling beast over the little genin's head.

Haku's brain struggled to keep up, his training unable to help him cope for this shock "…_Impossible! His chakra is physically manifesting itself! …A-and an appalling chakra it is!_' A quick glance over Naruto's body merely added to his confusion. _'…His arm and forehead…the wounds are…healing themselves! __**Who-what**__ on Earth is he?!_"

And in answer, he heard a voice give a strangled whisper, "Jinchuuriki!"

"That shape it's taking…It's the Nine Tails!"

Overlooked in face of this new threat, Haku could only gape at the two Mist ninja who stilled clutched their kunai, before turning back to stare at Naruto, who was now facing them all, with red eyes and slitted pupils.

Zabuza and the surviving Bloody Mist ninja shivered with dread, trying to understand what this new development was.

Horror leant knew strength to Kakashi, "_I've to end this now! I've got to know what's happening with Naruto's seal, or this whole island'll be destroyed!_"

Unbeknownst to these warriors, Gato and Inari's respective armies continued to advance, their untrained senses leaving them blind to the bloodbath they were approaching.

**XXX**

With Zabuza

_"__Hmm, I've got to change tactics. Keeping my mist up means he'll just stick to throwing toys at me, because just sensing me doesn't mean he can guarantee a good enough shot without his eyesight. Prolonging the fight is also draining my chakra. He can avoid my Sharks, and he avoids me every time I try to get close enough to cut him…Wait, the sounds are shifting…_"

Quickly cutting off his chakra, the mist thinned enough for Zabuza to see his enemy was creating Water Clones to fight him. "_Oh, so he thinks he's a clever little *(&amp;^! . I rely upon sound, so he's making more noise, all identical, to confuse me. But this is nothing I haven't handled before, but his damned sensory abilities make most of my moves useless. Alrighty then, new plan_."

Knowing he had to finish this while he could, and then locate Haku. Afterwards, he would have to find out what this new chakra he was sensing was.

Zabuza flashed his hands through similar hand-signs, and created an equal number of clones, and charged forward with them, while roaring at his Shark summons to follow suit. Their summoning time was getting close to expiring, another reason why it was necessary to end this quickly, but the Demon of the Bloody Mist was counting on them lasting long enough to turn the tide in his favour.

If the Hunter ANBU was surprised by the sudden berserk charge, he gave no sign of it, and had his clones swarm at the original Zabuza. His own plan was simple, unlike the traitor, he could readily differentiate the original from the clones since the clones had such smaller chakra reserves. Hiding amongst his own clones, the masked man would sneak in some more letter bombs into the fray, and retreat.

Suddenly, Zabuza's clones spread out, and the original one used Substitution to switch with one of the clones. "_No! He suckered me in, gambling I would focus on the original over the fakes!_"

Panicking, the Hunter and his own copies also tried to scatter, but not before Zabuza unleashed "Water Release: Water Shark Bullet!" while the other Zabuza clones unleashed a barrage of shuriken.

"_Like fish in a barrel_," Zabuza smirked, "_This guy was all set to whittle me down while I was using my favourite and best fighting style. The opposite of how Haku wanted me to fight Kakashi really. He specializes in using his sensory skills to pinpoint and attack enemies from a distance, with letter bombs to compensate for any inaccuracy. Head on, I've got more of an advantage_."

Switching places with one of his clones who had gotten far enough away, the Hunter was immediately pressed as Zabuza charged forward to cut through half of his remaining clones with a single swing of his massive sword. Zabuza's Water Clones pressed the initiative, attacking their remaining enemies to force the original one to reveal himself, even as sharks attacked from below.  
Realizing how he had underestimated his enemy, the Hunter played his last card, unfurling a scroll to deploy his own supply of depth charges. Activating them all, and waiting a few seconds to run the fuse down more, he threw most of them into the air, and then charged the original with the last one clutched in his hand.

Seeing the threat, and the smoking fuse on the explosive, Zabuza merely smirked, and cut off the chakra to his feet. Dropping below the water, and grabbing onto a nearby shark, he knew that down here he could merely dodge his enemy even if he chased after him. And with the other, falling, explosives, the fool had merely turned the surface into a death trap.

Coming to the same conclusion, the increasingly desperate Hunter abandoned his kamikaze attack and threw away his depth charge, and tried to run. He nearly succeeded, but the blast from the last of the raining explosives shook him up.

Slowly, like the demon he was, Zabuza emerged from the waves, emitting all of his Killing Intent, "Is this truly what the Fourth Mizukage claims to be a stronger breed of ninja?" he snarled. "You were outclassed from the beginning, and should never have been sent against me." With a single flash of the Body Flicker Technique, he was beside his prey, and beheaded him.

"_Now for the others_."

**XXX**

With Kakashi

"Water Release: Hiding in the Mist Technique!" Kakashi cried, startling his targets with his use of their village's own signature technique to replace this mist that Zabuza was no longer putting out. "_I was saving this to fight Zabuza, and I'd like to mark them first, but Naruto is the priority right now, so I have to end this fast!_"

Knowing his enemies were also shifting their positions, Kakashi moved towards the Hunter ninja he had downed before. Devoid of mercy, he slit her throat to make sure she was dead, and yanked out a scroll from his flak jacket with his other hand. Rubbing some of the gushing blood from the now definitely dead woman against the scroll, Kakashi quickly went through more hand seals and slammed the scroll down on the bridge, "Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique!"

Screams rent the air, and Kakashi dispelled the mist, revealing each of the two Hunters with Dogs immobilizing them with fangs buried into their limbs.

Without missing a beat, Kakashi grabbed four of his remaining kunai, and threw them at his unmoving targets, spearing their throats. A quick sniff from the Dogs confirmed they Mist ANBU were dead, and no one else was hiding nearby. Satisfied, Kakashi look towards where he could feel the foul chakra emanating from Naruto.

**XXX**

With Naruto and Haku

The Hunter with the lame foot grabbed his sword, and took up a stance. He knew he could not run, and probably could not kill the demon spawn anyways, but he could serve as a distraction while his partner grabbed his most powerful sealing scroll.

He was not disappointed in either regard.

With a roar, Naruto charged with a speed that would do a jonin proud. Slamming right into the Hunter ninja, whose sword connected with the monster with textbook perfection, but was still wrenched from his hands as if he had struck a cliff wall and he himself was knocked onto his back. Uninjured, Naruto straddled the gasping man and tore his arm off.

The second Hunter knew he was a dead man as he watched the teenager chuckle at the howls of his prey, but he swore he would die as befitted a ninja of the Village Hidden in Mists. Grabbing two more of his special scrolls, he unfurled them and activated specific seals, releasing a sealed version of Water Release: Hiding in the Mist. Then he leapt into his temporary cover, knowing the technique would only last two minutes and thirty-five seconds, and gathered his chakra for full activation of his trump card.

The sound of further tearing flesh, and a final gasp, told him the fate of his partner. And slowly, oh so slowly, he heard the sounds of someone coming near him. Weird sounds too, like…they were walking hunched over on their hands and feet.

Kakashi could have been there first, but he made a detour to grab Sakura and Tazuna and get them off the bridge. If the situation went belly up any further, the bridge would likely be the first casualty, and they would fall and drown. Moreover, the return of thick mist from Naruto's location was a clue that Naruto was still knee deep in a fight. Charging in carelessly was suicidal; Naruto could even attack him without recognition.

Hence, Zabuza beat the Copy Ninja to the scene, trying to puzzle out what exactly was happening.

Suddenly a burst of _something_ broke over him, forcing him to shift his balance, while the mist came barreling at him. "_Was that…chakra!?_"

With the mist blown away, he took in the sight before him. Haku: unmasked and injured. Probably not critically, the kid was tough and a good medic in his own right. The Uchiha kid: lying on the ground, looking like he had been tossed about a bit while stuck full of needles. One dead Hunter, missing an arm and most of his throat, upper chest, and jaw. One seriously freaked out surviving Hunter, kneeling beside an open sealing scroll, holding his hands in the tiger seal. And one Jinchuuriki.

_"…__#$*%&amp;. Okay, seriously, what is with this kid? What are the odds that this mission would go like this?_' Zabuza paused, hand halfway up to his shoulder to grab his sword, and furrowed his forehead in thought. '_Wait, what are the odds actually? A Jinchuuriki is a Hidden Village's ultimate trump card. If he's not being kept safe back home, why are his training and skills so out of whack? Kid's got talent, but compared to Yagura, or the Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Cloud, well, there's no comparison_."

He took another glance at Haku, who did not seemed afraid of the blonde, but more concerned _for_ him, to the point he had missed Zabuza's approach. Also, judging by this tool's injuries, his wounds had come from the Mist ninja, not the Leaf genin. He carefully shifted his heel against the ground to get Haku's attention, making a grinding noise he hoped would not be too provocative. Unsurprisingly, both Haku and the Naruto kid heard it, with the latter pausing in his prowling advance as he walked on his hands and feet. Reading Zabuza's questioning look, Haku gave a reassuring nod.

"Hey, kid, Naruto, you hear me," Zabuza called out, keeping his hands to the side. "Did you make some sort of deal with Haku? Because, I gotta say, I'm calling off the whole trying to kill Tazuna thing. Gato must have betrayed me after all." Actually, Zabuza was not perfectly sure about that, but he was too worn out to risk fighting a Jinchuuriki, especially when the brief glances of the corpses he had seen on the bridge showed Kakashi was still alive, if absent. "In fact, I'll even throw in Gato's head as both an apology, and thank you for helping my follower. Sound good?"

"You, attacked me. All of us!", was the snarled response, so thick with rage that the boy was having a hard time speaking straight.

"That's water under the bridge kid. No pun intended. That's how the ninja world works, but the situation has changed."

"No," Naruto snapped, while Zabuza fought the urge to grab his sword, "It shouldn't be. Ninja should be different. But don't want to fight. But first, this man has to die. After that, I'll wo—"

Steel slammed into Naruto's head, as the last Hunter gathered the final necessary amount of chakra for Sealing Technique: Infinite Constraints. Countless numbers of spiked chains slammed out of the scroll into Naruto and everyone else present, entangling and tearing into them. The force with which the bindings were expelled made them ensnarl the Hunter ninja's enemies. Naruto fought to get out, protected by his chakra shroud, but unable to move as his efforts kept pulling them tighter. Even bursts of chakra from his body only seemed to make the situation worse. Zabuza roared with rage, at both his pain and at how he had idiotically focused solely on the primary threat, and like a novice overlooked the others. Haku threw up a shield of ice to protect himself, while Sasuke was unharmed since the Hunter was so surprised by his good fortune he decided it was possible he could still complete his mission.

More and more chains were created, burying the Jinchuuriki and the traitors.

"Well, well, this is unexpected."

Shaking with exhaustion, the Hunter turned around to see their contact, the businessman Gato standing in front of him, with a veritable army of thugs covering up the background.

Underneath the bridge, Haku popped out of an ice mirror he had created, panting for breath as he struggled to keep himself from sinking under the surface of the water. Creating a mirror out of his line of sight was taxing, even with the mass of an ocean literally under his feet, and he had taken significant damage as it was. A moment later, Zabuza dropped down too, covered in wounds, and holding his sword in a way that told Haku the infamous blade had been used to block the bulk of the attack. The man was fortunate he had retained the room to drop through the bridge using an earth jutsu, slipping through the concrete.

"Z-Zabuza-sama, we, we have to go back."

"Haku?"

"Have to help Naruto!"

Zabuza looked Haku in the eye, and cocked his head, "You're not asking as my tool, but your own person, aren't you?"

Haku blanched at that, but Zabuza merely shrugged, "I can hear Gato's voice up there, so I have to go back anyways. If he's here, he really did betray us. And if your little Jinchuuriki is still alive, than there are other advantages." And with that, he took off.

An enraged Kakashi shoving his hand right through the last Hunter's chest was the first thing to meet Zabuza's eye reappeared on top of the bridge. The thrust so powerful that Zabuza could actually see the chakra in the Copy-Ninja's hand.

"So, Gato," Zabuza called out casually, "what's all this?"

Gato flinched for a moment, and then took in all the blood on both Zabuza and Kakashi, and regained his courage as he mistakenly thought it was mostly their own, "Heh heh heh –there's been a slight change of plan, Zabuza. Or of you plans, anyway. This was what I had in mind all along. You're going to die, 'Demon'…here and now. You must have guessed. I never intended to pay you." The petty tyrant opened his mouth to say more, but a kunai lodged itself in his throat and severed his spine.

Glancing over at a simmering Kakashi, Zabuza cocked his head in a questioning manner, "My contract against Tazuna is no longer relevant, and your kid was fighting to help my apprentice. So, I have no more interest in fighting you. Kill this trash, and then see what we can do for blondie boy?"

The ensuing fight was quick and brutal, with majority of the low class mercenaries dying from letter bombs, while the fleeing stragglers were cut down with kunai and Zabuza's Executioner's Blade.

Kakashi glared at the metal pile, knowing his chakra was severely exhausted, especially given how he had foolishly used a Lightning Blade in his fury at the Bloody Mist Ninja. Suddenly, another feral roar emanated from it, followed by a muted crashing nose. Quickly ducking under the bridge, Kakashi immediately jumped towards the ripple in the water signifying something had fallen in, and yanked an exhausted Naruto out. "_Thank goodness, the Fox's chakra has receded!_" Looking up, he could see the jagged whole through the bridge, with the tangling ends of torn chains hanging through, "_And it kept him safe from those spikes too!_"

To his shock, when Kakashi returned to the top of the bridge, Zabuza had collapsed. In the span of less than a minute, he had gone pale, clammy, his eyes were bloodshot, and it looked like he had collapsed to the ground when his shaking limbs gave away. A boy (girl?) dressed in the same outfit as the Demon's apprentice, albeit without his mask, turned to Kakashi with a desperate expression, "The chains were poisoned!" the boy cried out desperately, "do you have anything!?"

Pausing, Kakashi shook his head in genuine regret. Someone with Zabuza's skill deserved better. Not that Kakashi was complaining too much, since it looked like there was going to be one less threat. "Sorry. I don't have anything. And it doesn't look like Zabuza will last long enough for me to get something in time."

Coughing, Zabuza raised his head, "In that case, I guess I'll have to play one of my last cards Kakashi. If you seal me up, and take me back to the Leaf for recovery, I'll provide you guys with intel."

Kakashi sighed in even greater disappointment, "Sorry, but I don't have the chakra left to do it." He then indicated a hole in his weapon's pouch, "And my soldier pills were lost from some explosions." Yet he noted how exhausted and injured the younger missing-nin was, how coming back onto the bridge must have drained him of his remaining strength, and how relatively well-off Naruto was. "I'll go see if any of the other Hunters had anything useful on them." And with that, he was off, leaving Naruto alone with them, trusting that Naruto was healthy enough to defend himself if necessary.

Glaring, the dying man directed his attention to Naruto, "What about you, kid? You look strong enough still to do it!"

"Wuh? I don't know how to seal people!"

"#*(&amp;)* #)&amp; that. You're a Uzuamki, of course you know by this point!"

"Uzumaki? Wh-what do you mean?" Naruto stammered as he dealt with yet another surprise on this emotional day.

Slowly, Zabuza's attitude turned from demanding to disbelieving, "…Kid, are you honestly telling me you've never heard of the Uzumaki clan? Of Uzushiogakure? Famous allies of the Leaf? Sealing in the their blood? ...What the heck happened to you growing up?" Noting the growing confusion with each question, Zabuza slowly nodded his head, "Alright kid, piece of advice: start asking more questions. Look underneath the underneath more."

Slowly, Naruto nodded, trying to process what his former enemy was trying to tell him. Tears began to fall from his eyes as pent up emotions from the day leaked through. And from how even he could tell that Zabuza was dying; a man he respected, liked, who had come to help him against the last Hunter, and who even now at the end seemed to be trying to help Naruto.

"But since I'm about to die, there is only one thing left for me. Haku!"

"Yes, Zabuza-sama," Haku said quietly, fighting the exhaustion and pain from the battle and climbing back up to the bridge.

"I have one final mission for you as my tool." The dying Zabuza turned his head towards Naruto, "Kid, I need you to do a dying man a favour."

Kakashi continued to rifle through corpses, heedless of what was happening behind him.

"Look after Haku for me," Zabuza bluntly asked, and before either Haku or Naruto could react, he turned to the former, "follow the kid, stay by him and be his weapon. And you should know, my greatest pride was being there to take care of you and train you, my tool, my weapon…my son."

And then, tired of all the drama he had endured this day, Zabuza lowered his head, closed his eyes, and let the Grim Reaper come for him.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage Tower

The Third Hokage stared at the scroll that Kakashi's Dog summon, Pakkun, had brought him in shock, as he tried to decide what to do with the information he had received. The issue of Tazuna falsifying his mission request was easily solved, with Kakashi's assessment of Land of Wave's reactions leading him to conclude that the land would prosper and request many future missions. In fact, the solidarity shown from the people's late arriving militia led by the old man's grandson, was taken as proof that the nation was well on its way to rebuilding itself stronger than ever. The bridge builder had also agreed, without even needing any 'encouragement,' to claim that he had paid in full, up front, for the proper mission request, so as to not encourage other future clients to do the same.

In the aftermath, Kakashi had given careful counseling to his students, working to help them deal with the events. Or what he claimed was appropriate therapy at least, with that man it could be hard to tell. The attack from the Hunters, and the massacred corpses that lay around had help drive home to the kids what being a ninja meant. Sakura was shaken, but Kakashi wanted to wait a little longer to see how well the message sunk in. Sasuke had seen worse as a child, so he was not as affected, but Kakashi was concerned about how much the Uchiha's pride had been injured from losing. As for Naruto, while initially feeling vindicated over the deaths of so many "bad guys," the boy had eventually broken down. It had taken Kakashi some work to help Naruto, but it was mainly thanks to their new companion. On a related note, Naruto was also surprisingly desolate over Zabuza's death.

That Zabuza's body had been burned, and the ashes then buried, instead of brought back for examination by the medical experts for any of the Mist's secrets was a little surprising, but Kakashi had decided to respect Naruto's wishes on the matter, lest the boy become angry again. It had not been until afterwards, that Kakashi had had the opportunity to covertly look at Naruto's seal. While not anywhere close to his dead sensei's level, Kakashi still possessed enough skill to tell when even a high level seal was breaking down, and had been able to confirm that there was no sign the seal was weakening. But some of the Fox's chakra had still slipped through somehow. That little tidbit alone made Sarutobi decide to classify the entire mission as top secret. A fake mission report would be written by Kakashi, with only those who were conscious at the time, and the Hokage, being aware of the full details.

No, the real quandary lay with the mysterious Haku, who had sworn himself to be Naruto's servant. Kakashi, and his Dogs, believed that he was being honest, which was a strong character reference given the experience they had. But letting a foreign shinobi spend time with the village's Jinchuuriki? Who was an extremely emotionally vulnerable boy? Sarutobi, as the supreme military dictator by the appointment of the Daimyo, had the authority to concede to this, but should he? Then a thought struck him like a thunderbolt, "_Kakashi's report says that he knows about the Kyuubi Tails, but does not seem to care. This is a boy who is accepting Naruto for who he is. Someone who will be there for him._"

The Hokage bitterly remembered the oath he had sworn to Naruto on the day he was born, but nothing he did seemed to stick. The cesspool of contention that had arisen was staggering, and Naruto's fate had become the focus of much of the backroom politics over the years. Sarutobi may have been the ruler of Village Hidden in Leaves, but Naruto was unknowingly the center of a quiet war that had plagued the village for years as all too many people resisted his orders.

The Third Hokage still remembered that dreadful day vividly, as he rushed through the collapsing barrier as Kushina passed on. Crumpled to the ground beside his wife, most of his organs torn out by the Fox's fang and his soul about to be consumed by the God of Death, Minato had still coughed out between his blood for Sarutobi to promise that his son would be treated as a hero, and not be seen as the prison for the monster, nor blamed for its crimes.

Some days, the old man could not decide whether or not he was grateful or ashamed he had been unable to make that pledge before his successor passed on. The shame was from how he had been unable to give the man hope before his eternal torment, and guilty gratitude that his failure to successfully fulfill that vow so far was not another burden on his soul.

"_Enough. Enough is enough. Naruto almost died on an A-ranked mission at age twelve. He fought against one of the Seven Swordsmen, and eight Hunters of the Bloody Mist, all of whom are famous for their bloodthirstiness, without ever knowing the whole truth. Who he is. Who his parents were_. _No more. He deserves to know. _

_"__I will question Haku myself, and if he seems to genuinely care for Naruto, then so be it. This will also give me the chance to assess Naruto's development, and see if he is ready or not for the full truth of his heritage_."

**XXX**

Land of Waves

The bridge, nearly finished

Haku knew he only had a minute at most away from Kakashi's watchful eye, so he quickly stepped under the bridge and focused his sight on the other side of the distant shore of the mainland, at a distinctive outcropping of rocks visible even from the Land of Waves. Forming a mirror beside him, and on at the designated meeting place, Haku quickly travelled through his mirrors to appear across the ocean, and addressed the kneeling ninja before him.

"Zabuza Momochi-sama is dead." His blunt words sent a ripple through his former master's followers, "But he gave me a final order in his death. He has assigned me to a young boy from Konoha, with great potential. If the boy is willing, he will be of significant help to us. Regardless, I am now sworn into his service."

The representatives of the now-former members of Zabuza's small revolutionary army just stared at Haku in disbelief. Yet they knew any outcry would come with repercussions, for they had no delusions where they stood in the pecking order when compared to the likes of Haku. The wrong word about his new decision or new master would be painful. Finally one asked, "And if he is not willing to help us cast down the Fourth Mizukage?"

"We have already gathered ample supplies and equipment to last you a year if you lay low. Go to base three, and wait for me there for eight months. Train hard. I will send further word then. If you do not hear from me…I ask that you go try and join Mei Temuri's rebel group, but I will likely be dead." With that, the Ice user stepped back into his mirror and vanished back through his mirror.

"_My apologies Zabuza-sama, but I will be still working towards accomplishing your ambition. Helping Naruto –sama will be my priority, but I will use my time in the Leaf to see if I can aid our homeland. I know you thought I only helped you fight against the Mizukage for your own ambitions, but in truth, it was in no small way my goal as well. To end the Purges, and prevent any more children having to kill their own families in self-defense_."

**XXX**

Omake:

"Zabuza Momochi-sama is dead," Haku announced, his blunt words sending a ripple through his former master's followers. "But he gave me a final order in his death. He has assigned me to a young boy from Konoha, with great potential. If the boy is willing, he will be of significant help to us. Regardless, I am now sworn into his service."

The representatives of the now-former members of Zabuza's small revolutionary army just stared at Haku in disbelief. Yet they knew any outcry would come with repercussions, for they had no delusions where they stood in the pecking order when compared to the likes of Haku. That had been drilled into them from the very start.

[Flashback]

Not wanting to be bothered by the initial training of these new recruits, Zabuza was off to the side, enjoying his morning routine as he busily fixed up his sword by running the corpses of fish against it so that the blade could absorb their blood.

Haku was addressing the kneeling men and women on the ship's deck before him, his face calm yet serious. "Alright maggots, listen up. Haku's 'bout to teach you the pecking order: it goes you, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, Haku's stool, Zabuza; and Haku. Any questions?"

One nameless ninja held up his hand, "Uh, yeah, I—"

The next thing the man knew he was being thrown off the moving ship to land in the water.

Shaking with fear, the remaining recruits watched as Haku called back to the unfortunate man, "Enjoy the swim back to ship," suddenly flashing a sickening smile, "bitch!" Back to his straight face in the blink of an eye, "Any more question?" Silence was the answer he received, and he brought back that same deranged grin, "Good. Then we can begin."

[Flashback end]

Yes, the assembled rebels had no wish to challenge the pecking order.

* * *

Jutsu:

I will only be doing information for non-cannon jutsu here. Everything else can be found on Narutopedia, and with lots of details. Especially with regular updates to the website.

Ice Release: Ice Clone Technique:

An improved version of the Water Clone Technique, so that while the clone still only has a fraction of the user's power, it is both more durable, and able to go a far greater distance from the original.

Ice Release: Crafting Elegant Tools:

Unique to the Yuki clan, the members are able to forge weapons crafted from water turned to ice, with the most experienced practitioners requiring only the moisture in the air. The more skillful the wielder, and the more chakra they use, the stronger the resultant weapon is.

Icicles are the foundation of this, and any more advanced weapons have to share some resemblance to them to work. For instance, the user can create large spikes, spears, senbon, or sais with straight prongs, but not swords.

Sealing Technique: Infinite Constraints:

An A-ranked sealing technique, in which the user unseals chains which have sealing matrixes on them in turn, which release even more chains, and so on. The force with which they are unsealed propels them forward with enough force to hurt and/or entangle enemies. If the user intends more than capture, they can be spiked.

Was originally created by the Uzumaki as an alternative to their chakra chains constructs for those who could not use them, but in the years after the Fall of Uzushiogakure, others managed to replicate it.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Remember those kneeling guys in similar outfits to the Demon Brothers, when Gato and Zabuza were first introduced in canon, way back in chapter 10? What happened to them? And how was Zabuza supposed to launch a coup on his own? Hence why I decided to add in an extra army to this story. An army that obey Haku, mwa ha ha ha ha!**

**Got the idea for Haku's weapons from "Reflections of Demons" by evil genus, but I feel I added to it enough.**

**The omake is based upon the Dragon Ball Z Abridged series, and I do not yet know if that is an accurate portrayal of my version of Haku.**

**-0-**

**Next chapter, 'Merciless Training,' as Haku tries to make Naruto into a competent ninja. **

**-0-**

**Please Review!**


	5. Merciless Training

Talking: "Gimme Ramen"

Thinking: "_Are they going to give me ramen?_"

Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique

Tailed Beast talking: "**Do you have any idea who I am!?**"

Tailed Beast thinking: "**_He seriously has no idea who I am!?_**_"_

If it is 'toad,' then it is a dumb animal; if it is 'Toad,' then it is a summons.

-0-

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

_Previously: After the conclusion of the Land of Wave arc, Zabuza died, yet not before ordering Haku to become Naruto's new servant. Encouraged by the fact that Naruto now had a friend who knew he was a Jinchuuriki and still wanted to be with him, the Third Hokage approved of this. Meanwhile, Naruto was given hints about the Uzumaki clan…_

-0-

Chapter 5: Merciless Training

-0-

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Training Field 27

Three months after the Battle of the Bridge

"_To think that I still haven't killed Kakashi Hatake_, _despite all my reasons to do so,_" Haku reflected with deep pride. Not that it had been easy, once he had learned the extent to which Naruto's development as a ninja (he insisted on being called "Naruto," not "Naruto-sama") had been neglected, or even possibly sabotaged. Haku could only assume that it was plain arrogance regarding his own abilities that had led Hatake to continue his mission despite the danger to his students, given how unprepared they were. The fact that the jonin captain had still not made any significant improvements to his training regimen for Team 7 only added to Haku's contempt.

During the quiet times while recovering from the battle and finishing the bridge, Haku had asked Naruto to label off his skills and show his taijutsu moves. The former had been a short list, and the latter had shown that while Naruto had some skill with what must have been basic Academy forms, it was clear that no one had taken the time to help him really settle into his own personal style. Or help him with his education outside of class for that matter.

Consequently, Haku had appointed himself as Naruto's personal tutor, working to bring the blonde up to par. As for himself, Naruto had been enthusiastic that someone as "awesome and cool" as Haku would be teaching him. Although the younger boy still insisted that Haku was not a servant.

It had also served to help distract the young ice user from his sense of loss as once again his life was turned upside down by the death of one of his few precious persons.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Training Field 27

Naruto grimaced in discomfort as he dispelled the scheduled wave of Shadow Clones, and information from dozens of minds was flooded into his own. "_Alright, ow, okay, uh huh, got it! So that's why that seal I tried yesterday didn't work, that's one question mastered. And I think I've got the basics down enough for sealing all my new equipment now. What else did my clones learn today on it? Oooh, that should be useful! I'll tell Haku about it after we finish practicing to see if my chakra control has improved enough with this new experience_. _I think I'm now ready to be tested again on reading micro-body language and intent again. Oop, looks like I'm having another test on ninja politics and law tonight. Hmm new weapons to discuss, tactics and strategy as usual and various fighting styles. Awww,_ another _meditation test!? What else?_

_"Hmm, that's a little weird, bunch of other stuff, yet nothing really new today, just going into more detail on the old lessons. Usually every morning Haku has some new topic he's sending clones to the library to study up on. Those librarians sure get cranky, complaining about me hogging all the books, saying I should have learnt all that stuff back in the academy. Wish Kakashi would just give me permission to look at the more advanced stuff, since I'm still just a genin._"

It had been an accident that had led Haku to figure out what else the Shadow Clone technique could do, which had led to immediate, careful, experimentation to find Naruto's limit. Initially, their main concern had been that it might cause a mental overflow if Naruto dispelled too many clones at once, yet it appeared this was eased by the fact that 'duplicate memories,' for lack of a better term, were discarded. It did take some careful concentration to separate the various new types of information out, yet he was gradually improving at that. Afterwards, he would make a single clone and dispel it, and in a few more hours the remaining clones would use the information that had been added to their own knowledge to provide Naruto with an even more comprehensive education.

"_Before I get back to my stupid penmanship, I'll have to remember that the clone's to carry my question if there are any brand new subjects or not. Hmm, and to get them to double check that particular seal inscription, something seems off about it for some reason_."

While an invaluable way to gain years of experience in only a few days or weeks, the Shadow Clone Technique was not perfect, since the development was all mental. Consequently, he still had to work to build up his strength, speed, and muscle memory.

Naruto's immense stamina made it possible for Haku to inflict intense physical exercise programs several times a week. Originally he had also helped with Naruto's taijutsu, yet after a month Haku conceded that he was having a harder time teaching this to Naruto. So the young "servant" had gone to find someone else to repeatedly hit his 'master.' "_I just wish he had found someone less weird, no matter how good he is_."

Spending his rest periods working on calligraphy had been a surprise, and had seemed stupid and useless at first, until Haku had pointed out that becoming a seal master required precise and quick handwriting. So now the newest Uzumaki seal trainee practiced away at it diligently. He still complained about it though.

Truthfully, Naruto was enthusiastic at the idea that he actually had a clan, and that they had all been experts at this art, and he wanted to do his ancestors proud. Moreover, he had seen firsthand how dangerous a man skilled in the sealing arts could be, with that ANBU Hunter who had nearly killed him, several times. As a result, literally hundreds of clones altogether were dedicated to the subject over the course of a single day. At the same time, he was curious as to why he had never heard about this before, including from the Third Hokage. Never during any of their talks had the Old Man mentioned anything about the Uzumaki.

Before the Battle on the Bridge, Naruto would have just run into the Hokage's office, loudly demanding an answer. Now though, he was learning to be more cautious and thinking things through. For instance, "_Why did no one tell me about how I could absorb information from my Shadow Clones? Did they just assume that I knew, mainly from reading the Forbidden Scroll, yet why did they not say anything before just to be sure? The Old Man didn't say squat, and neither did Kakashi-sensei. Or did he just not care enough to find out any details? Are they still keeping things from me?_

_"But not telling me about my clan hurts the most. No one _ever_ told me I had any sort of family, not until Haku and Zabuza. Why? I can't even find any sign of them in the library, and Kakashi-sensei knows what Haku's been telling me, and so should the Old Man, yet why aren't they saying anything about it?_"

It may have seemed unreasonable to suddenly be feeling a little suspicious of a man he had known and trusted his entire life, and was even one of Naruto's precious people, yet the boy was also now aware of how his status as a Jinchuuriki had been kept a secret from him his entire life. So now he had to wonder if maybe there were other things people were not telling him.

One of the first things Haku had emphasized to Naruto was the importance of keeping a cool head in order to assess the situation. That the best of victories were those were you turned your very problems to your benefit. Kakashi-sensei's words about "looking underneath the underneath" had also been parroted. As an object lesson, Haku had critiqued Team 7's performance against Zabuza.

While Haku acknowledged that Kakashi had been stronger than Zabuza, he also pointed out how the swordsman had still managed to even the odds with superior tactics, while initially avoiding a direct confrontation. He had restrained Kakashi's actions and played with his mind to put him at a disadvantage. Once Zabuza lost this initiative, he began to lose. With this example, Naruto began to understand how one of the most important tools for a ninja was his mind, as he worked to anticipate his opponent, and then whittle down the number of options available to them.

Naruto had initially been proud of his own performance against Zabuza, but the fight with the Mist Hunters had shown him how weak he still was. After this talk with Haku, Naruto had spent a lot of time going over in his mind what exactly had happened in the Land of Waves.

"_The only advantage I had was how I kept surprising them, coming up with ideas or abilities that they did not expect. Charging in head-on nearly got me killed twice, and likely my teammates too. So I have to learn how to keep being unpredictable, while also hiding my true potential until it is too late for them. Zabuza was a little prepared for Kakashi-sensei because he knew about the Sharingan; I wonder how many years Kakashi-sensei worked to keep that a secret?_

_"I should do the same with my being a Jinchuuriki too. I need to become even stronger and smarter, so that I won't be forced to rely on the Fox. So far he's only come out when my life's endangered anyways, so too much risk. Learning how to be prepared beforehand seems important too, like how Haku had bombs and clones in position beforehand to weaken his enemies. Sealing will help with that a lot. Help me be able to improvise when I face someone else who does something unexpected. _

_"Still, I did manage to hurt them, which is more than most kids my age could manage!_" Naruto reassured himself with a broad grin.

Unfortunately, Haku interpreted this as a sign that Naruto was done assimilating his new memories, and that it was time to get back to training.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage Tower

Sitting in his office, Hiruzen Sarutobi silently bemoaned his fate. While the majority of the ninja world held the Third Hokage in high regard, as the man who had mastered every jutsu known to the Hidden Leaf, and had risen to S-rank on his own without any Bloodline, generational technique, or special weapon, the same could not be said among the small club of the Village Leaders.

Among this exclusive group, how little the amount of paperwork you had to do and how you handled it was the highest sign of status.

And while Sarutobi could still use the Shadow Clone Technique, the depressing fact was that he no longer had enough chakra to risk using a jutsu that left him so vulnerable, in case of an assassination attempt. After all, the Third Kazekage had mysteriously disappeared, along with his personal ANBU guard.

Thus, by unspoken law, the God of Ninja's colleagues snickered at him in closed meetings, and his endless pile of paperwork continued to mock him.

At the top of the stack was the most recent report from his ANBU carrying out surveillance on Naruto. It appeared that the Hokage's gamble with Haku had paid off in spades, as they were reporting massive development in the young boy's abilities. Even his serious problems with chakra control were being corrected thanks to constant work and encouragement. Haku had run into a bit of a roadblock at first in that Naruto learned better from practical examples than theory, which required redundant clones to help fill in the gaps. Despite this, Naruto was still devouring his way through the library because he was now so enthusiastic. On a related note, the psychological experts among his top agents believed that Naruto was also becoming far healthier mentally, thanks to constant and supportive interaction with someone his own age. The main flaw was that Naruto was becoming increasingly distant from Team 7.

Sarutobi had assigned them together because the psych evaluations had theorized that the three of them would empower and support each other. A rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto would push them both to grow stronger, and also fill in the mutual familial holes in their lives. Sakura would help keep them grounded to reality even as the boys pulled her out of her shell into becoming a more active ninja. Also, she was supposed to be the support ninja for two combat types with significant potential.

Unfortunately, according to Kakashi's reports, not enough progress had been made in this when Haku had appeared, and now Naruto's personal development had him looking elsewhere for social interaction and training. "_It appears_," the Old Man mused, "_that Naruto is continuing to be the unpredictable one. Sadly, I'm still unsure if he is ready for the truth. Just a little while longer_," he promised, ignoring a little voice that told him he was procrastinating.

Again the man felt regret for his actions, or rather lack of it, towards a boy he considered a grandson, yet his hands had been tied, despite his dictatorial power.

Objectively, most ninja should have been aware of how Naruto was just the prison for the Nine Tails. Everyone knew the skill that Minato had possessed with sealing, and there were rumours that some members of the Hyuga clan had even secretly observed it to make sure it was functional, and that Naruto was free of its influence. Despite this, the lingering resentment, fear, and of course, hatred, of the Nine Tails had remained for too many years. In a calm environment with a reasoned discussion, people would acknowledge that the boy was mostly likely perfectly safe, and that there was no need to any more concerned than usual regarding a pre-teen being trained as a killer. Unfortunately, in their day-to-day lives, peoples' emotions still took a-hold of them.

In many ways, this fear was understandable, the nightmares from facing a monster that towered over anything you could imagine. Its slightest gesture killing ninjas and civilians left and right, its roars thundering upon, whiles its eyes burned with a need to punish and kill. In the days and years to follow, many men and women had tried to define what they had seen and felt, yet were still unable to truly express the fury of the Demon, nor the terror they had felt.

No one dared harm the boy of course, not after Jiraiya's initial demonstration against the fool who had outed Naruto, and what the ANBU had done to a few drunkards who had tried to kill Naruto when he was young. A positive result of the latter incident was that public inebriation in the village had taken a steep decline. Everyone was scrupulously careful in their dealings with their newest Jinchuuriki, so as to not upset him enough that he would report them to the Hokage during his visits to Naruto (four times a month at the absolute minimum), yet this politeness had been a more subtle offense. For the villagers had responded by turning Naruto into a pariah via near total social isolation.

They did not approach him if they could avoid it, they kept all interaction as brief as possible, and told their children to stay away from him. The Third Hokage had not even bothered to try and force anyone to spend time with Naruto, for he feared that the boy would see right through the acts people were putting on. Moreover, as he got older, it was conceivable that Naruto would learn the truth and…act rashly.

From the very beginning, there had been attempts to find Naruto a home to live in, yet numerous factors had sabotaged this. Some clans had been willing to adopt Naruto out of loyalty to their beloved Fourth Hokage, or because their clan leaders were pragmatic enough to see the truth. The Nara, Aburame, and Akimichi clans had good intentions for example, yet others like the Uchiha wanted Naruto for the prestige it would garner. Others opposed this motion not just because they feared the Nine Tails, but also because they saw it as a power grab by the other clans. The Third Hokage wanted to have had his own clan adopt Naruto, so he could personally keep an eye on him and guide his development, yet a quiet law from the First Hokage actually forbade this; that no Hokage was allowed to take an action that would seem to significantly favour their own clan above the others. An ambiguous law, yet the intent remained clear, although marriages with powerful individuals were acceptable.

Eventually Sarutobi had come to believe that letting Naruto live with a major clan would risk Naruto growing up treated like a weapon. Oh, no one would do anything out of order, yet any clan that took him in would feel pressure to demonstrate how the fact that _they_ had raised him was justified. So Naruto would be raised and trained to be the perfect ninja, costing him his childhood.

"_And yet Haku has shown me how foolish I was. In all likelihood, "the Professor" may end up remembered as the most idiotic of all the Hokages. It is clear now how being alone severely damaged Naruto_."

There had still been some consideration to having someone else raise or look after Naruto, yet even now Sarutobi had to admit even with hindsight his options had been severely limited. There were few ninjas who were not part of any larger clan structure that Sarutobi actually trusted enough to raise Naruto (i.e. Kakashi Hatake or Jiraiya to name two), and none of them were qualified to raise a child. Kakashi had actually been on the suicide watch list for a few years after the Fourth Hokage died. He had pulled out of it eventually, in no small part thanks to the efforts of colleagues like Might Guy (also trusted, but far too eccentric), yet he was clearly not parent material. Members of the ANBU had also been considered, but that had also been a dead end since they all tended to have emotional damage of some kind. It would be criminally negligent to have a child raised by a former member of a group who tended to suffer from severe PTSD attacks out of the blue when off duty.

Moreover, the God of Ninja had to acknowledge that questions would be raised internationally about a young orphan who was adopted by either a Konohagakure clan or a noteworthy ninja. They would be quiet ones at first, yet the more attention directed towards Naruto, the greater the chance someone would connect the dots and realize his parentage.

Keeping quiet that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki was an ongoing and tiring job. The only reason that it had worked so far was because of the law that forbade anyone to _ever_ discuss it unless they already knew, ANBU ruthlessly killing all spies, and highly placed double agents in other Hidden Villages assigned for the sole task of sabotaging any and all information about Naruto. It would be impossible to silence the revelation that Naruto was son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

For it was common knowledge that the children of elite ninja tended to become infamously dangerous in turn, and the child of _two_ legends would be too tempting. Heck, if Sarutobi had learnt that such a child was born in Iwagakure, he would be throwing his own ANBU out of the village in that direction in his haste, yelling at them to kidnap or assassinate that kid before someone else managed it, or that boy was raised to be strong enough to attack Konohagakure.

As the years went by, it seemed that only as an orphan could Naruto be simultaneously safe, and the balance within the village could be maintained.

"_No_," the Third Hokage corrected himself as acid burned in his mouth, "_it was just easier. And it was a decision that has tortured an innocent child for years_."

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Training Field 27

Hours later

Naruto lay gasping on the ground, enjoying his brief reprieve from his latest workout, while wearing heavy training weights. Still, he did feel a bit of satisfaction.

"_I've really gotten stronger though_," Naruto reflected. "_I'm faster now, more skilled, and I understand things a whole lot better. Haku's the best teacher I've ever had…if not for how he can be a sadist at times_."

In all seriousness, Naruto knew in his heart that Haku was doing a fantastic job as a teacher. Instead of pointing out Naruto's faults, he focused on his strengths, and then worked to support and encourage him. The ex-assassin had delicately disabused Naruto of many assumptions. Or more accurately, proved to Naruto it was still important to focus on subjects he had dismissed as irrelevant just because he was no good at them.

In hindsight, Naruto could see how manipulative Haku had been, pointing out how as a future Hokage, Naruto could not just dismiss the ninja basics without giving a persuasive argument for such legislation. He could hardly say that the ninja basics were irrelevant for making "cool ninja" like him (Haku had been quoting Naruto's own words there) without proving how they did not work. So Haku had gotten Naruto to strengthen up on the things he should have learnt in the academy, such as chakra control and basic geography, without hurting Naruto's pride in his accomplishments.

These greater bouts of self-reflection and realization were from Naruto secretly using clones that were to spend the whole day doing nothing but think about the life of the original from as many angles as they could manage. It was cheating a little, but Naruto realized he significantly needed to re-evaluate his life, so each morning he would make several clones, each of who was to contemplate a single subject. Sometimes the same the topic was studied, with each clone instructed to come at the issue from a different perspective, if they could. With this, Naruto was able study and consider his interactions and relationships with different people, his fighting style, individual jutsu, lifestyle, goals and how he would approach them, even his clothing and hygiene.

"_So far, I'm starting to wonder why I want to be around Sasuke and Sakura so much, especially since I get hit enough as it is. I'm also wishing I could have a shower, yet Mister-living-on-the-run-for-ages just keeps ignoring me. Training to be an elite ninja is great and all, but I reek!_"

For the sadistic part came from how Haku would literally drag Naruto out of his bed, one handed, at five in the morning to begin an all-day training regime that had gone on unabated for the last few months.

After spending hours with Naruto's taijutsu tutor, Haku would take over again. The only breaks from training, studying, or testing were meals, mandatory cool downs, and doing the D-ranked missions that Team 7 had restarted for some reason. He had to also apply to Kakashi for training under his superior, but frankly that stuff was far less difficult than anything he had done with Haku.

It was all non-stop until Naruto collapsed, and was allowed to stay asleep as opposed to the times when he lost consciousness but was rudely awakened, after a sixteen hour day. Then Haku literally carried Naruto home and dropped him off in his bed, and then returned to his own apartment to for a few hours of sleep before waking Naruto up again the next day.

Sakura had expressed disbelief that Naruto could survive such a regimen, to which Haku said that he personally had been expecting Naruto to handle such a strain. Apparently the Uzumaki were famous for their legendary stamina, and in some places it was even used a benchmark. This merely added to the questions and suspicions Naruto had.

"_But no, despite the possibility that I'm getting paranoid, and how sore I always seem to be, these months have been the happiest of my life_," Naruto conceded.

It had taken lots of clones trying to puzzle it out, before Naruto finally accepted the truth. "_For the first time_ ever, _there's someone seeing me each and every day, supporting and encouraging me! Haku actually _expects _that I will do well and succeed in what I'm doing, and go on to be famous! He always acts proud of how I'm advancing. That's more than anyone's ever done for me. Even the Old Man is only around occasionally, and I don't see Iruka-sensei as much these days. Haku's my friend, my best friend, and I have to keep moving forward so I don't disappoint him. I'll prove that I can live up to his expectations as a ninja!_" Then Naruto weakly chuckled to himself, "_And it also means he doesn't have to keep using those needles to 'motivate' me into paying attention, the sadist_."

As if he could read Naruto's thoughts, Haku was also smiling to himself while Naruto was looking elsewhere. "_I can tell how much my words have reached him_._ How great it is to have a friend, a truly precious person in your life you would die to defend. As I would gladly do for him in turn_."

Yet his student's thoughts had continued onwards on their own unique path, "_I still don't know for sure what my nindo will be, but I already have parts of it. I will never go back on my word, and I will fight to the death to protect those precious to me! And I'm seeing now how such people will in turn_ _continue to help me and protect me_. _And the truly amazing thing, I now know how true that is, and I never want to lose that truth!_"

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Training Field 62

Jonin Captain Might Guy listened with half an ear to his genin as they discussed various tactics to deal with long-range opponents in the scenario he had given them. They were slowly getting in the direction he wanted, but he still had time to go over in his head all the youthful facets of the young Uzumaki.

Guy was well aware of how other shinobi, both domestically and internationally, regarded his sanity, or lack of it as they claimed, but he gave little thought to it. He knew he had earned his rank by both having the skills to survive countless engagements, and the insight to learn what would bring his friends and allies back home in the end. Alternatively, if the Third Hokage was willing to put a genuine madman in command of other jonin, and entrust him with training a squad or rookie genin, and such a practice worked, what did that say about the rest of the ninja world? Besides, it was hardly Guy's fault that they did not realize how such unyouthful thoughts hindered them!

When Haku had first approached Might Guy about training his own apprentice in taijutsu, it was obvious the young ex-assassin had done some research beforehand. The effeminate boy had first coached his argument in terms of successfully teaching Naruto in order to accomplish something that Kakashi was unable to do. A predictable one, given how Kakashi was the one Guy respected and pitted himself against the most, and a weak one since Kakashi was Naruto's superior and it would be a serious insult to take over the boy's training like that without permission. As Naruto's official servant, it was acceptable for Haku to do so. The proposed challenge of raising up another "Genius of Hard Work" had been a little forced, and Guy was already busy with his first example of this genius.

But the offer of a "training dummy," Naruto had rather vocally objected to this part, that possessed the stamina and healing ability to keep getting back up, and would have incentive to learn how to dodge, block, and fight back, had been very tantalizing. Tenten had quickly interjected about having a moving target for her weapons practice, which had shown her own delightful passion for training, to which a beaming Haku had agreed, before throwing senbon at Naruto as a demonstration of his present evasive skills. Neji had made clear he did not care, stating he could train well enough as it was, back at the Hyuga compound.

Despite Naruto's initial complaints about being "sold into abusive slavery," the boy had regularly joined Might Guy and Rock Lee for their early morning training regimes, with Tenten showing up near the end.

The results since then had been surprising though, with Naruto rapidly improving thanks to the careful coaching of a taijutsu master. "_Like Lee, it appears that all that Naruto needed was someone to believe in him, to lend their own passions to raise the Flames of Youth that they had kept smoldering within them, to unleash a roaring inferno!_"

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Streets of Konohagakure

Seeing as how Naruto was currently doing a D-level mission, and that the Hokage had subtly hinted it would be best to leave Kakashi alone, Haku had some free time as he was strolling through the village. Yet what was he to do with it? "_I could find some girls, but Naruto might be done before it gets fun. Food? No, lunch was enough. Hmm, that weapon's store looks interesting, yet both Naruto and I have all we need. I'm still a little tired from today's workout, so maybe a nap? Yeah, it'll make it easier to keep up with Naruto._"

"Haku Yuki!"

Casually turning around, Haku regarded the man walking towards him. "My name is Iruka Umino. I'm a former teacher of Naruto's, and I would like to talk to you about the training you've been giving Naruto."

Cocking his head, Haku considered everything he had already heard about this individual from Naruto. This man had not only saved Naruto's life, but had also been the only person besides the Third Hokage to believe in Naruto and push him towards success, so at the very least Haku owed him some courtesy. Nodding, he indicated a conveniently located pub for them to sit down and talk.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Training Ground Three

Sakura starred sullenly at Naruto's back as he hurried off after their latest training exercise. The Baka had been changing a lot recently, ever since Haku had come into his life. Whenever he was mouthing off or acting like a clown like always, she would try and hit him to make him focus as usual, but now he would just dodge her attempts. He even tried to act like he was doing it casually!

"_Sasuke-kun is getting upset too, seeing Naruto's sudden progress. It's making him look bad with the Dead Last catching up like that, acting like he can compete with cool elite like the Last Uchiha! And how dare he say I need to train harder after what happened with Zabuza! I did just fine given what we were up against! What does he expect me to have done!?_"

Yet the last time she had yelled that at Naruto, he had just said: "Something." Whatever _that _meant! "_I'm perfectly good as a ninja! I was the highest ranking kunoichi at the academy!_"

Yes, it had been a little startling to wake up on the bridge to all those corpses, but she knew Kakashi was really in control of the situation the whole time, the training he had been giving them proved that, and she had been confident he would keep them all safe. Even Naruto when he kept rushing in like an idiot.

"_Honestly, who does he think he is!?_"

Still, Sakura was a little puzzled by Haku's revelation about the Uzumaki clan. Apparently they had been a clan that had ruled the small village of Uzushiogakure, the Hidden Whirlpool, and had been masters of the sealing arts. This explained why the effeminate boy, if he was not really a girl, had hundreds of Naruto's clones working on the topic, yet did not explain why Sakura had never heard about them.

She doubted someone like Naruto could really make much progress in the subject, even if he did have all those clones studying it. It would take thousands of clones working every day for a hundred years to make any progress in that art! A dunce was still dunce even if there were more of him. If someone like her or Sasuke were not doing it, then it would prove too hard for Naruto. He would probably give up on it eventually, or Haku would concede defeat in frustration at his lack of progress.

Despite this, Sakura was still curious about her own lack of knowledge. She had learned about all the Hidden Villages in the world, happily writing their history down for answers on exams, and yet Haku had been confused as to why no one in Konohagakure had heard of Uzushiogakure. What had happened, and how had Naruto become an orphan in another village?

"_At least he's not hitting on me anymore, not that Haku would permit him the time for a date_. _Especially given how he smells these last few months. Seriously, I thought that Haku was supposed to be _Naruto's _servant, not the other way around!_"

Across the field, another brooding teenager was also puzzling over the departing orange headache after they had finished the most recent round of teamwork building exercises.

Sasuke's emotions were in a turmoil regarding Naruto, though jealousy and frustration were at the forefront. Sasuke trained constantly, every day, every waking moment. His only goal was to become strong enough to kill That Man. To become an Avenger.

Even when he was cooling down from his latest exercise routine, he was using his newfound sharingan to memorize information to help him succeed. He poured through books on the theory of tracking down nukenin, the appearance and properties of medical herbs, tactics and strategy. He tried to get some jutsu scrolls, but apparently his ninja rank was not high enough to get any significant ones without permission, and Kakashi would not grant it.

He needed to become stronger, as their time in the Land of Waves proved. Sakura had been as useless as expected, yet Sasuke had been taken out early on without being able to contribute anything! Worse, when he had awoken, it had been Naruto poking him awake. The Dead Last had been in better shape than their sensei, and Kakashi had done nothing to correct the Dobe's boasts on how well he had done! And now he was rapidly progressing in such a short period of time?  
What was Sasuke missing that would allow a loser to make such advances while he himself was developing so slowly!?

Sasuke was still winning their occasional sparring matches against each other that Kakashi permitted, yet it was getting harder and harder to do so. Naruto's form was becoming far more fluid with far less holes in it, and he was staying calmer and more collected, not like a brawler. He was asking Kakashi questions about jutsu and the ninja world that actually surprised Sasuke. During their teamwork drills, which are what they mostly did, he kept trying to put forward ideas on what they should do.

"_Am I not really getting as strong as I thought I was?_" Sasuke wondered. "_Will I never be able to bridge the gap between me and that man? Because I know that as powerful as Zabuza claimed to be, That Man would still've casually killed him even years ago_."

For his part, Kakashi was also a little concerned with how fast Naruto was developing, and how it could throw off the team's dynamic, which might lead to one of them dying like Obito. Sakura was falling even further behind, and Sasuke was obviously envious of how powerful Naruto was becoming, which would likely lead the boy to pursue power at any expense even more fiercely.

According to reports from the observing ANBU, Haku had decided that Naruto had made enough progress in his chakra control to justify purchasing some chakra paper, and was now putting scores of Naruto clones at work to begin practicing wind elemental jutsu. Learning how to do that would usually take a year, yet the clones could conceivably complete it in only a few weeks.

On the flip side, if Kakashi tried to interfere with Naruto's growth, it would seriously damage the boy's trust in his superior, which would lead to all sorts of negative consequences.

"_What should I do?_" he wondered despondently. "_The drills I'm doing to help their teamwork only seem to work on the training field, and only because I'm their adversary, an enemy to unite them. On a personal level, they're even more dysfunctional than my genin team was under Minato-sensei. At this rate I'll be forced to give Sasuke extra training to keep him from doing anything drastic if he gets too frustrated at his lack of progress_."

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Conveniently Located Pub

"—and another reason I'm worried about Naruto's lack of social interaction is that he's had trouble learning values that are common to most people, especially with ethics."

Haku nodded silently at this, approving of all the insight Iruka had shown thus far, and realizing he may have made a few false assumptions about how best to prepare Naruto for a ninja's life. The ninja world could be very accepting of unorthodox or eccentric ninja, so long as they could get results. Yet if someone already had a lot of prejudice against them before they even started, say by having a Tailed Beast in their gut, then it was another story. And acceptance was even more difficult if the ninja in question had highly unusual opinions on commonly approved morals.

As the years passed from the time of the Warring States Period, Hidden Villages as a whole were increasingly wary about comrades who were highly trained killers and also significantly diverged from the norm in terms of social interaction and ethical standards. After all, the strongest of them tended to become infamous traitors and/or missing-nin. So it was only really alright if these social outsiders were all confirmed to be very obedient and loyal to their leaders. While Naruto was loyal to the Hokage and village, he was anything but obedient or predictable. Moreover, if someone replaced the Third Hokage as leader, Naruto might maintain his professional loyalty for them, yet not his personal loyalty. In that case, Naruto needed friends and allies within the system, and perhaps even get to know all the candidates for being the future Hokage.

Whatever Haku might think about his parents, they had still managed to hammer in a strong moral foundation into him, which Zabuza and his companions had added on to. Haku was well aware that he was still atypical in personality, even for a ninja, never mind a civilian, as he was unusually merciful and peaceful for a ninja, but became coldly brutal if his precious people were threatened. Most people could not handle such an instantaneous switch between extremes, and resided somewhere in between. And then there was his passion for crossdressing and other hobbies.

Meanwhile, Iruka was still talking, "I suspect that most of what he has learned is from talks with the Third Hokage, or childhood stories that he overheard other people telling. He believes that there are evil people in the world, but I am a little worried about how he defines them, and how readily he accepts they should die."

Once again, Haku nodded in response, remembering how he had worked to make Naruto see why it was a bad thing so many people had died at the bridge, and had then helped Naruto feel better afterwards. Because those Hunter ninja had been attacking him, Naruto had labeled them "bad guys" who obviously deserved death, overlooking how being a ninja would require him in the future be attacking other people, and thus be the "bad guy" in turn. Naruto's sadness over Zabuza-sama's passing had also been a little surprising, if appreciated.

"_I may have the skills to make a trained killer, yet it appears I am still too inexperienced in making a trained and functional ninja_," Haku conceded reluctantly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Haku finally asked aloud.

"Because you are able to spend more time with Naruto than I am. And you are free to help him in ways I am not."

"What do you suggest?"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I shamelessly admit that this description of Naruto's growth, both physical and emotional, is still heavily inspired by the Naruto fic, 'Team 8,' written by the genius ****S'TarKan****. Again, go read it. Aspects of some other fics here too, like 'The Losers (Rewrite)' by Dragon6, 'Boutoku no Naruto' by Thanathos, or 'The Tale of Nagato Uzumaki' by YAXON, yet I feel I put enough of my own ideas in here to make it work.**

**For those upset with Sakura's portrayal here, the annoying fangirl, I have plans to expand upon her. Sadly, you just will not see them for a bit. Unless you have a time machine LOL.**

**I should note that Sasuke still managed to awaken his Sharingan during the battle on the bridge, or re-awaken from the Uchiha Massacre. On that note, I am taking more of an earlier cannon approach to this since the whole 'love awakening' thing did not really make much sense to me, with a little extra from Hektols. Basically, a Uchiha will awaken the Sharingan on its own, or through life and death situations. **

**Also, Sasuke is unable to advance as far as he would like, because unlike in other fics, Itachi took off with the Uchiha clan's jutsu scrolls. **

**-0-**

**Next chapter: 'Beginning of the Chunin Exam'**

**-0-**

**Please Review!**


	6. Beginning of the Chunin Exam

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

Chapter 6: Beginning of the Chunin Exam

-0-

_Previously: Under Haku's guidance, Naruto begins to advance in both mental and emotional development, and in his ninja skills. Consequently, Naruto also finds himself becoming increasingly distant from Team 7. Concerned about Naruto's continued social isolation, Iruka approaches Haku for help._

-0-

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Random street

Three weeks later

Naruto ran as fast as he could so that he would not be late to meet up with his new precious peo—friends. Friends was the word he meant to use now. He had lost track of time completing Team 7's 'mission' cleaning up some old woman's house because he had gotten into an argument with Sasuke about who should be doing what. _I barely had time to wash off of the sweat from this morning's training, and I might still be late!_

Fortunately, it looked like he had gotten there just in time, and his heart glowed as he saw them.

Kiba Inuzuka, he and Naruto kept butting heads with each other, but they had been sort of like pals back in the academy. More mature and older now (sort of), the two of them still had fun hanging out, and they both appreciated each other as a sparring partner.

Shino Aburame had been accepting of Naruto from the start when he had approached the members of Team 8 about spending time together. At first Naruto thought that Shino had been another one of those people at the academy who was always ignoring him, yet now he knew that Shino distanced himself from the world as a whole. After a bunch of nagging, ahem, inquiring, he had determined that Shino's clan felt isolated because of the bugs they used. Naruto had told a surprised Shino that was nonsense, and had worked hard ever since to draw him out of his shell.

After learning what he did about Shino, Naruto was also actively worked from the start to help Hinata Hyuga become more confident too, and get her to look him in the eye. Fortunately, her other new friend was helping a lot there, being even more successful than Naruto.

With a flying leap, Naruto had joined the members of Team 8, heartened by how he was not as exhausted as he once might have been from such an intense run, and sent another silent "Thank you" to Haku for his new training.

Hearing a familiar voice saying "Troublesome," Naruto noted that Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi had just beaten him there. They had been two other fellow delinquents from school that Haku had encouraged Naruto to get to know some more, and he had been enjoying his time with them immensely.

Shikamaru liked to lie down and nap a lot, or just cloud gaze, yet surprisingly this proved rather popular with the whole new gang. Naruto used the time when they were all resting near each other to draw Shino, and Hinata and her not-quite-boyfriend out into conversations more. Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, liked the rest from their training, and assisted the blonde in trying to help his introverted teammates become more expressive and confident. As for Choji, he was glad to have some more friends, and even got into a bunch of conversations about food (Hinata was a surprisingly good chef). As for Shikamaru, while he would still mutter "Troublesome," he kept showing up for the fun they had all been having every day for the last two weeks.

'Naruto!' Kiba loudly called out in greeting while Shino and Choji just nodded their heads (the latter had chips in his mouth).

All of them had been Naruto's acquaintances in school, or sorta-friends, and had already bonded with their fellow squad mates, but thanks to Haku's advice on approaching them all, Naruto overjoyed to say they had all quickly become fast friends with each other.

Hinata forced herself to straighten up some more and look Naruto in the eye, and say in a voice that would actually carry over to him, "Good to see you, Naruto-kun." Then she visibly brightened as she saw someone over Naruto's shoulder, and said a little louder and more enthusiastically, "Menma-kun!"

The curly haired blonde gave a shy wave in response as he approached, going up to stand beside Hinata. Naruto did not really know much about the guy, outside of how he was really kind and considerate like Hinata. The girl had found him washed up on the shore of a river during one of her earlier missions. Naruto had heard a rumour that the teenager had suffered from amnesia at first, but now he seemed perfectly normal.

What was really cool about him though, was that when he played his music on his flute, it increased the chakra of his allies. For some reason, he was particularly in sync with Hinata, and he enhanced her Gentle Fist style to an incredible level. The chakra that she would usually force into enemies' chakra system to cause internal damage could now blow small holes right through their bodies!

"Hey, guys?" Naruto asks, addressing them all.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied quietly, yet she was thankful she was no longer stuttering.

"Can we go grab Haku too? He's been giving me more time off for stuff like this, but he doesn't really have anyone to be with besides me."

Shikamaru just muttered "Troublesome," yet nodded in agreement.

The others seemed okay with it to, and Kiba was curious to meet someone who had done so much work to improve upon the Dead Last of their class. His first spar with Naruto had led to him being handed his rear, along with a bloody nose, disabusing him of many assumptions.

Meanwhile, hidden up above in the trees, Jonin Asuma Sarutobi shot Jonin Kurenai Yuhi a glance. Shaking her head, she whispered to him, "When I confronted the ex-Mist kid about how he was encouraging Naruto hanging around with the heirs of prominent clans, especially the ones on my team, he said it was just to help Naruto be more socially active. I checked, and it was Chunin Iruka Umino, their former academy teacher, who originally suggested it to him, saying that the members of my team were all friendly or neutral towards Naruto back in the academy. And then he pointed out how many ANBU were always keeping an eye on both Naruto and him anyways, if I was worried about my subordinates' safety.

"Truthfully, I am glad for this. Hinata and Shino have both opened up more, and are becoming better at working with others. As for Kiba, losing to the Dead Last of his graduating class has made him take his training even more seriously. Both he and Naruto have sparred with each other ten times already, and they are stuck in a tie."

Satisfied for now, yet resolving to keep an eye and ear out, Asuma calmly took out and lit a cigarette, now that the Inuzuka kid and his dog had moved on.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Danzo Shimura's Home

Danzo found himself forced to conclude that he had made an error regarding Naruto Uzumaki. It had been his hope that the presence of a ninja from the Bloody Mists would demonstrate for the Jinchuuriki how soft Konoha was becoming. That Haku Yuki would work to correct the weaknesses that grew from living in such a suicidally pacifistic village. That was why Danzo had not put any serious effort into trying to convince Hiruzen to keep the effeminate boy away from the weapon, and only made just enough noise so that his old friend would not be suspicious about his acceptance of a foreign national. After all, Danzo respected the Third Hokage enough to know the man would have never tolerated the Yuki boy's freedom of movement if his loyalty to the Jinchuuriki was at all in question.

Unfortunately, it was becoming clear why the Ice user and his master were in exile from their home; for while Haku Yuki was making the village's weapon undeniably stronger, he was now wasting valuable time letting it create frivolous and wasteful relationships with other villagers its age, when it could be doing more training. It appeared that despite his reputation, Zabuza Momochi had lacked the proper ruthless that was expected of ninja of the Village Hidden in the Bloody Mists.

This disregard for potential was compounded by the fact that this was undermining all the effort Danzo had spent making the boy emotionally vulnerable via discrete use of his "disbanded" Root and Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyo sharingan to derail any attempts to improve the Jinchuuriki's life. Truthfully, playing upon the village's fears and paranoia, their terror of what was sealed within the Jinchuuriki, rarely required the use of Danzo's trump card. Altering academy reports to put the weapon into such a dysfunctional squad would have only enhanced this, especially when it learned how shallow its connections with its teammates really were. If not for this recent interference, Danzo would have waited a little longer, maybe another six months, before approaching the boy, who was now a legal adult, and offer him a chance to no longer feel the pain of being alone, as Danzo's personal apprentice.

Furthermore, it appeared that Momochi's protégé was more skilled than expected, possibly surpassing his master. Covert action against Haku Yuki would prove extremely difficult, as indicated by how he visibly kept track of the ANBU the Third Hokage had assigned to keep watch over him and the weapon. The training the weapon had been receiving increased the challenge of approaching unimpeded, especially since hordes of clones were routinely seen traveling back and forth in the area where it lived, or staying close by to its new teacher so that they could ask questions or tell what it had learned to earn praise. When not training, the Jinchuuriki spent most of its unnecessary recreational time with clan heirs, which further complicated the situation if anything went wrong with an attempt to remove the Yuki from the picture. As a former assassin, the foreigner was well on guard for similar attempts on his life, and was skilled enough that more direct attacks would be thwarted long enough to escape or raise the alarm.

Danzo _did_ have Root assassins who could eliminate the Yuki, but given the circumstances and his association with the weapon, the Third Hokage would carry out an immediate and intense inquiry that Danzo might be unable to deflect. _No, I will continue to be patient. It is essential that I possess the Nine Tails, but for now the situation is tolerable. The Jinchuuriki is growing stronger, and even under Hiruzen such power will still benefit Konoha a little. And Haku Yuki cannot stay with the weapon forever, eventually an opportunity will present itself._

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Streets of Konohagakure

Said Jinchuuriki and his friends were presently strolling towards a pub where Haku had said he was going to grab a bite to eat, talking about the various D-ranked missions they had been doing.

"T-they do teach us some interesting skills, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, still a little nervous about correcting her former crush, "like when we do babysitting. Or we can gain some background experience and skills to help us carry out undercover work, like when we help with construction work. A bunch help us practice teamwork and self-discipline too."

Shino nodded, "While not all missions seem useful, there are many that are valuable if you take the time to learn the lessons that they offer to teach."

Shikamaru did not bother saying anything, since everyone already knew his opinion on the matter, not to mention work in general, while Menma was taking quietly with Choji about a certain recipe that he wanted to try baking for Hinata.  
Kiba was momentarily caught between agreeing wholeheartedly with Naruto, or supporting his teammates, when he felt Akamaru stiffen on top of his head. Long experience told him from his dog's tension and movement on his head that the dog had suddenly turned around to look back the way they had come, and Kiba followed suit.

Just passing the group of Leaf genin were three foreigners. The middle one caught the motion from the corner of his eye, and stopped to turn and look back as well so that he was facing Kiba.

He was about their age, with red hair, no eyebrows, a tattoo with the kanji for "Love" over one eye, and a gourd on his back. This was all secondary to the eyes that caught Kiba's attention, and not because they were ringed in black.

They were dead eyes, without emotion or intent behind them, and what they lacked merely gave the boy a far more lethal and ominous appearance.

Nervously, the redhead's companions quickly rejoined him: a girl with blonde hair and a boy dressed in black with war paint on. Both of them had objects on their backs, yet Kiba kept his full focus on the apparent leader of the mini-pack. Then he noticed how they all had the headband for Village Hidden in Sand on them.

"Oh," said Naruto in surprise when he looked to see what had set Kiba off so much, "you guys must be here for the Chunin Exam!"

"That would be a logical conclusion," Shino said calmly, having been reminded by his dad about the upcoming event, for as one of the four Noble Clans, the Aburame were expected to attend the final part of the exam as part of audience, "given how they are foreign ninja freely traversing through the village without impediment from the authorities."

Naruto pretended to understand what that meant, and assumed that Shino just meant that if no one on this occupied street was trying to arrest these three, then they had permission to be here. So he stepped forward with a friendly grin, though both Kankuro and Temari noticed how while orange clad kid's posture was casual, he had stepped away from his friends for more freedom of movement.

"So you're just playing tourist?" the loud boy said with a grin.

The redhead just stared back impassively, while Kankuro felt his irritation boiling. He wanted to put this impudent brat in his place, yet he did not want to draw attention from Gaara either. Fortunately, Temari chose to be diplomatic, "Yeah, we're just looking around at the sights. Why?"

"Well you should really stop at Ichiraku's Ramen stand!" Naruto proceeded to give directions, and then let his mouth talk about the wonders of ramen automatically as he accessed the three ninja in front of him. The two older ones were serious and strong looking, and probably were if they were being sent for the Chunin Exam. His reading materials had been clear on what role those 'tests' played in modern ninja society.

Yet for some reason they appeared a little afraid of their youngest teammate…

About halfway through a monologue that was almost a sermon to convert people to the Holy Path of Ramen, the particular Sand ninja who everyone was feeling concerned about, just silently turned around and continued on his way. Relieved, the other foreigners quickly followed behind.

Naruto and his friends waited a few moments, while Akamaru made a few quiet yips and barks to his partner, and then Naruto let the fake smile drop from his face, and turned back to the others.

"Something's wrong with that team," Naruto muses out loud.

Menma and Choji looked at him in surprise, while Kiba and Hinata frowned in agreement, Shikamaru gave a small, disgusted sigh, and Shino nodded.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Menma asked.

"Haku told me about the Chunin Exams. They've become a way for nations to show off their strength and advertise for job commissions in front of domestic and international audiences. They also have a high fatality rate, not to mention people getting crippled. So when Hidden Villages send teams to compete when the exams are in other countries, they only send their best. Yet that team was more dysfunctional than mine. Those older two were terrified of their own teammate."

"He smelled of blood," Kiba growled, "he utterly reeked of it."

Hinata could tell from Kiba's body language that the boy was actually nervous, "You and Akamaru got a sense of his chakra levels, didn't you, Kiba? Because my Byakugan after we parted told me it was enormous. And from what I saw of their body language, they were definitely afraid of the red haired boy, yet he gave off no hints of his own feelings."

Approving of how Hinata was taking this seriously and not stuttering, Shino added his own insight, "My bugs and I agree with you, Hinata, and you too, Kiba and Naruto."

"It's not a real team," Shikamaru finally contributed, wanting to get this conversation over with, since it was taking so long for the others to reach the same conclusion as him. "The other two are strong, maybe even unusually so for genin their age, yet the so-called _team_ is actually centered on the creepy kid. He's supposed to handle this all on his own, and they provide the mandatory numbers for entering this exam."

Shikamaru ignored everyone's surprised glances, while Choji nervously pulled out another bag of chips. "Don't ask how he knows," he advised a confused Menma, "the last time I asked for Shikamaru to explain how he reached an answer like that, I just go confused by all the details he had."

"Uhm, there's, there's something else," Hinata added, her relapse gaining her extra attention, "the amount of chakra he had…"

Kiba and Shino nodded, "Akamaru says that only other person he's met with so much chakra is Naruto," the former finished for her.

At this, Naruto tensed up, "Guys, I know you've probably already figured this out, but we should be careful about them, maybe even give a heads up to our teachers so that we're sure our superiors are aware."

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Small bridge

The next day

Team 7 was sitting around waiting for Kakashi to show up for their next mission. Naruto was going through a book about weapons, and throwing out comments to Sasuke and Sakura. The first would just grunt while trying to hide his annoyance at the noise, and Sakura was visibly showing her frustration. "Why do you even care?" she finally snapped, "why even bother asking about this junk? You're just trying to look cool!"

Without looking up, Naruto nodded in agreement, "Well, yeah, coolness is part of it all. That's part of why swords are so attractive. But I want to think about other stuff before I commit to it though."

That comment got Sasuke mildly curious, so he spoke up, "I would've thought Haku would be training you with his sai, or a sword given how Zabuza taught him."

"Well, yeah, but whatever weapon I choose would take a lot of commitment, and I don't want to start and then find something else better."

Sakura just sweatdropped at this, and sat down onto the bridge in exasperation, "Alright, what was that last one again? Beats sitting around bored waiting for Kakashi-sensei."

So when Kakashi stealthily arrived, he found his students throwing back and forth comments about various ninja tools and weapons. _Excellent!_ he happily thought. _They're coming together more on their own! The chunin exam will finish the job!_ and with that he left his hiding spot and moved forward so that even his little genin would detect him. This would be the perfect time to tell them about the upcoming exam.

Unfortunately, the response he got was less that encouraging.

"Are you nuts!?" Naruto yelled, "This exam is for the elite genin! The best of the best, and we've only done _one_ serious mission! And we all nearly died!"

Realizing that Naruto's uncharacteristic concern was infecting Sakura, Sasuke quickly spoke up in a condescending voice, "What's wrong? Still chicken?"

Flinching, Naruto turned to glare at the Uchiha. _What's wrong with me?_" he wondered. "_Did that eyebrowless freak from yesterday really shake me up that much? No way!_ Quickly returning to his loud self, Naruto puffed up his chest, "What're you talking about!? I'm just worried about you guys getting hurt and slowing me down!" he boasted.

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke sneered.

As for Sakura, she was feeling a little nervous. Just the other day, Sasuke had criticized her after she attempted again to get him to go on a date with her, saying that she was weaker than Naruto, and that at least _he_ took his training seriously. _Am I really capable of doing this?_ she wondered sadly. Y_et if I don't go, I'll just be proving Sasuke right_. With that thought in her mind, determined to prove to her crush what she was capable of, Sakura resolved to compete in the exam.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Barbeque joint

Asuma-sensei was trying to hide his hesitation, yet Shikamaru knew the man was worried about his team agreeing to apply for the Chunin Exam. Obviously the system required all three genin to individually consent to it, and Asuma was worried about Shikamaru opting out. The bossy and prideful Ino Yamanaka would still want to do it to help prove what she was capable of, yet Choji would most likely follow his lazy friend's lead.

_So why is he asking me to do something that he knows I wouldn't want to do. And Naruto had said the exam has a high fatality rate, so why enter a rookie cell that has only be in service for only four months? Hmm…rookie.._.

Shikamaru gave a big yawn, and blinked at his teacher, "Asuma, how many of the other rookie squads are participating in the exam?"

Asuma gave almost no reaction to being caught, yet Shikamaru still noted a response, and raised a knowing eyebrow.

Sighing, the bearded man conceded defeat, "Both Teams 7 and 8 have been recommended by their jonin teachers."

Ino immediately got worked up about the idea of Sakura being in the exam, and was angrily threatening both Choji and Shikamaru to agree to join so that she could compete against and best her former friend and rival for Sasuke's affections. For his part, the large boy was nervous since he was also remembering the casualty rate. On the other hand, Shikamaru did not want Naruto, Shino, Hinata, or Kiba to be in the exam and possibly die.

Shikamaru felt an uncharacteristic twitch of anger at the idea that the jonin teachers might be entering their students to try and compete with each other. _Based on some of Naruto's complaints, I've concluded that their team only cooperates when they have a common enemy. Kakashi probably volunteered his students for that abattoir to try and get them to fully come together, and the other jonin felt the need to prove that theirs were ready too. And that means my friends might get killed to satisfy their teachers' egos. _

_Neither Naruto, Kiba, and probably Sasuke will back down from the challenge, Hinata will go to try and prove to herself that she is stronger, and maybe the same for Sakura. I haven't seen her enough lately to be sure. As for Shino, he's probably got enough reason to be confident, and thinks he can keep the others alive. Yet in all likelihood most of my friends might still end up crippled or dead, thanks to someone years older and more experienced than them._

With another yawn that concealed a scowl, Shikamaru meekly conceded to Ino's coercion, saying how it would be a bother if his mom found out that he had missed his chance to be a chunin. _Troublesome. Now I just have to find a way to keep everyone I actually like to be around alive, without actually getting promoted_.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

A park

An hour later

"Whoops, sorry guys, gotta take a break," Naruto said to Konohamaru Sarutobi and his friends, Udon and Moegi, as he glanced at his watch. His three younger friends nodded and gave Naruto some space as they went back to playing ninja.

A few minutes later, Naruto was hit by the newest wave of information from his clones. While Haku had toned down the amount of physical training Naruto had to do in the afternoon, along with how much was being taught and tested, learning about seals and tactics remained a priority, and were knowledge Naruto was still devouring as much as he could.

Off to the side, Haku was juggling some blunted kunai, waiting for the Third Hokage's grandson to be paying attention before tossing them back to him. The (usually) gentle boy had gotten along well with the kids; although the ANBU watchers were always present a lot closer when the ex-assassin was with them. _When Iruka approached me about improving Naruto social life by finding him people who would want to be his friends, I wonder how much he was planning for the same thing to happen to me? To make me a better companion for Naruto?_

Spending that time with Naruto's new friends, the older ones, yesterday and today had been…fun. Haku had never really had the chance to interact with people like that before. In the Bloody Mist Village it had been too dangerous lest people learn his secret, and with Zabuza-sama rebel army his status had created a level of separation from the rest.

And then he had come to the Hidden Leaf with a strange young genin, and his life had been turned around. Until the day he died, he would never forget Naruto's private words to him on why he wanted Haku to come along with his other friends.

[Flashback]

"Because you deserve to have a good life too, Haku. You told me what your life was like before with Zabuza, what happened to you, and you've suffered so much. Yet even afterwards, despite what you had endured, you stayed a good person.

"You're merciful to the extreme, valuing life wherever you saw, so long as it was not a threat to those most precious to you. You could never kill your heart, because you knew what a treasure it was, and so did Zabuza; that's why he never truly made you kill it.

"So let's go have some fun with the guys, and enjoy ourselves!"

[Flashback end]

With a girlish giggle, Haku tossed the shuriken towards Konohamaru and told them to get ready to throw them at the target again.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Training Field 27

Later that evening

Haku casually brushed away some dirt on his clothes and examined some small cuts in the cloth and looked around. The field appeared to be a mini-warzone, with signs of explosions and cuts and gouges in the trees. _The arsenal that his clones create can be quite fearsome, especially since they are not as concerned about conserving their projectile weapons as normal ninja are_, he reminded himself. _Although he still needs work pulling them out of seals._ While most of the seals had worked perfectly, a few had still been dismal failures, and Naruto had foolishly failed to check them all beforehand.

Said boy was currently lying on the ground, soaked with water and immobile thanks to all the needles puncturing him. Haku kept his guard up though, since he knew that one or two clones remained intact and in hiding, and were waiting for him to lower his guard for a final attempt at an ambush.

"Trying to restrain me with those clones and chains, while others detonated explosions all over the surround woods so that I would not attempt a Substitution technique with a log was not a bad idea. You just failed to account for me using one of your own clones and then Transforming myself into you to throw them off guard."

"Kakashi did the same thing when he tested us," Naruto bitterly bit out, "should've remembered that."

"Next time then," Haku pleasantly said.

"You're already planning counters to whatever _I'm_ planning, aren't you?" A girlish giggle was the answer. "And you're still holding _way_ back, aren't you?"

Straightening up and getting serious, Haku walked over to Naruto and started gently pulling out senbon. "Yes, and you know why?" Before Naruto could answer, he continued, "Experience. I can do more with less, which is why you have to _always_ be on guard for that exam tomorrow. Trust no one, Naruto!" Weakly, Naruto nodded. "Good, then let's get you back for an early rest. You'll need it tomorrow," Haku finished with a pleasant smile.

"If it wasn't for how he goes to the bathroom, I would swear he's a girl," a drowsy Naruto reflected for the umpteenth time.

Off to the side, hidden in the trees, Iruka turned to look at his companion beside him, one of Haku's Ice Clones with whom he had been discussing the spar while it was happening, "Alright, maybe he will survive this, but I'm still worried."

"Haku knows this," the clone replied calmly, "yet Naruto's pride is unfortunately driving him after hearing Sasuke's words. He should be strong enough to stay alive through the test, and hopefully he will learn from it."

The scar faced teacher sighed, "Yeah, but there's still all the other kids," he said worriedly.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Chunin exam building

The Next day

Jonin Captain Ibiki Morino, ranking officer of the Torture and Interrogation Corps watched with interest through a small peephole through the wall as he carefully anticipated the best moment to make his entrance and intimidate the wee little genin. One proctor reported how one of the males in Kakashi Hatake's cell had been beaten by Might Guy's protégé, but Ibiki decided he would not use that information for now. The Uchiha's psych reports indicated that his ego was big enough without letting him know how much attention his superiors were paying him.

One of the older genin from the Hidden Leaf had stepped forward a few minutes to apparently give some advice to the rookies –_What were their teachers thinking, letting them compete?_—, and most of the room within earshot was paying attention because the white haired, bespectacled reject had done the chunin exam several times before and knew a bit about it, and because they had nothing better to do while waiting. Instead of being intimidated by how dangerous this test was supposed to be, the Uzumaki boy had responded with a defiant declaration to the room, ignoring how the room was full of trained killers who were older and bigger than him, and would be unimpressed with his foolhardy boasting.

Ibiki had been about to make his move then, but one of the proctors indicated how the sole genin team from the Hidden Sound was on the move, apparently getting ready to attack someone. _Hmm, I'll let it happen, those kids should be strong enough to survive the initial strike, and then when everyone's distracted by it we'll burst in and defuse everything with some killing intent. With everyone's adrenalin already pumping, we'll be even more intimidating_.

True to expectations, the dark presence of the Ibiki and the proctors quickly got everyone to settle down, with most of the examinees delightfully undermined before they even received the espionage test disguised as a written test, and the underlying psychological warfare they would be facing.

There was some commotion when one of the Leaf genin who had already had a year or two of experience could not find his application form to exchange for his seating assignment card to start the test, and his teammates started yelling that they had seen him with it. Noting body cues that the brats were telling the truth, Ibiki snarled at him to shut up and fill out one of the spare application forms the proctors kept, and sit down before he threw the brat out of the building. Inside though, the torture expert was smirking with anticipation, wondering if someone had stolen it, and started speculating as to why.

As he walked towards his desk, Naruto felt a certain someone's eyes bore into the back of his skull, and gave a knowing smirk. Then the more professional side that Haku was trying to install wiped it away.

**XXX**

A few minutes later

_I can't make heads or tails of this stuff, _Naruto groaned as he looked at the exam questions he had to answer. _Nothing Haku's taught me covers this! Could Haku actually have been teaching me wrong!?_ Shaking his head, Naruto dismissed that traitorous thought, closed his eyes, and tried to think. It took him a full ten minutes to finally work it out, and even then it was only because he caught the furtive motions of others cheating, combined with how many candidates were being dismissed for being caught.

_It's really a test to see how well we can cheat!_ _But wait, I'm not an espionage ninja. I'm a combat type. And others here, medics, trackers, support. How're they supposed to get by?_

Sasuke could probably manage it still with his sharingan at least. Kakashi had been adamant about Sasuke having that ability after they had nearly all died on the Bridge, using genjutsu and some other tricks to help draw it out.

Apparently that was 'improper' amongst the Uchiha, but Sasuke had quickly bit it down and had then begun practicing with it, while Kakashi cheerfully noted that the job had been easier than he had expected.

Naruto paused for a moment before smirking. _By showing how adaptable we are, how balanced our teams are so that they can support each other_, and now he was outright grinning with glee, _and how prepared_.

Casually, Naruto erased his name from his exam, leaned back with his hands behind his head, waiting for another mind to connect the dots. Soon he had the sensation that people were glaring at him like before, though this time he suspected that Sakura and Sasuke were also doing it, yet Naruto carefully waited for the third mind to figure out why he was being so carefree. About a minute later his intended audience got the message, and it happened.

One of the Leaf ninja stood up, clasped his hands together to help mold his chakra, and exhaled raw wind chakra. It was crude, and a wind jutsu for an utter novice, yet so much chakra was infused within it that it worked. Contestants across the room braced themselves against the blustery onslaught, while their papers flew around. Moving quickly, Naruto grabbed several of these sheets, and quickly threw away the ones that had the least written on them. A moment later, the name was erased and his was written down.

The proctors bulled through the wind to grab the offender, yet he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_The extra contestant_, Ibiki realized with grudging acceptance, _was really a disguised clone. Someone inserted it into the crowd, probably before even entering the room, as a hidden back-up. An acceptable move, though they could have still pulled it off more professionally_. He made a subtle gesture to the proctors to signal that the stunt was sufficiently well done so that the guilty party would not be penalized for it, even though one of the examiners had doubtless caught who had been the most prepared for what happened.

Sakura was still confused, yet Sasuke had quickly recalled what Naruto had done just before they entered the examination room, _Just like Haku did at the bridge, except this time he is up front and the clone is the back-up_, he thought with a scowl, remembering how the whole time he had thought he was fighting Haku, he had only been fighting a clone of the masked assassin. His own test had been lost, but he had memorized the answers so it was not a problem, and Sakura had been far enough away that hers was okay. _He took a gamble that we would not lose our sheets, or that we would be able to get the answers again, but I guess it worked out after all, somehow_.

Papers were returned, and the complaining Hidden Leaf ninja whose exam was missing was ignored, and he was given a fresh sheet and told to get back to answering the questions.

**XXX**

Elsewhere in the room

Karin Uzumaki, ostensibly a genin from the Village Hidden in Grasse, but secretly a spy for Lord Orochimaru of the Hidden Sound, was careful to memorize the face of a certain blonde haired boy at the exam. Not just because her master had sent her to the exams to take note of all ninja she encountered in the process with unusually high chakra levels, or caught her attention as being strong, be they genin taking the exam or Hidden Leaf ninja she encountered while staying in the village. While not a perfect method, the strength of a person's chakra is still generally a good way to identify how powerful they were, and Karin had been trained (read: conditioned, coerced, etcetera) to remember every chakra signature she had ever sensed. She had to, because to the White Snake, failure was little better than betrayal.

Yet the main reason she was so focused on that loudmouth was because of how when he entered the exam room he had claimed how no one was going to beat him –_Dream on, shrimp—_, but most importantly, that he was of the Uzumaki clan! _The liar! The Uzumaki are all but dead and they had all been redheads! Moreover, none would want to declare themselves like that, lest someone recognize what that meant and be targeted!_ _He probably just did that to distract everyone from noticing that disguised clone he snuck in_, she speculated angrily. _But I'll make sure that pretender realizes what a big mistake that was! The moron even went on to yell at the proctor about how he wouldn't be intimidated by him, and wouldn't back down. Stupid! If he'd stayed silent more would have dropped out and made less competition for him!_

She would have done something about him already, yet she did not want to blow her cover, either as a spy for man who delighted in live human experimentation, or reveal that she actually _was_ aware of her heritage. That little secret she had managed to hide even from the White Serpent, pretending confusion about his vague comments about her potential as he fished for information.

Despite her anger though, Karin had noticed how ridiculously massive the blonde's chakra was, and how there was _something_ else about it. Unfortunately, she still had a job to do and had to still pass the exam and memorize everyone else's chakra signature before she could concentrate on him. Truthfully, the man probably did not care too much, which was why he had not put any serious effort into determining if she was lying or not about her knowing who her clan was.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Outside of Konohagakure

Outside of Training Ground 44, a.k.a. the Forest of Death

The proctor in charge of the second examination, Special Jonin Anko Mitarashi, was making it perfectly clear what was expected of them for the survival test that was to last five days. Each team was given one of two different scrolls, a "heaven" or an "earth" scroll, and they would need both to pass to the final round, meaning that at bare minimum half the contestants would have to fail in this forest.

"This is your opportunity to prove that you are truly worthy to be a ninja," Anko elaborated with a distinct lack of empathy. "If you cannot survive suddenly being thrown into a situation where you've lost your supplies and have to live off the land, while hordes of enemies are trying to kill you to gain whatever intelligence you possess, or to just kill you for the heck of it, then it's best that you perish here and now instead of on an important mission. If you make the slightest mistake, you'll die and get your teammates killed too. On that same note, we've got some consent forms for you to sign!" she finished with a cheerful tone.

Anko's smirk never left her face as she watched everyone slowly come to grips on what was expected of them: a series of life and death battles over five days in a dangerous terrain when almost no one had packed enough supplies beforehand for what was now expected of them.

_Troublesome_, Shikamaru thought. _Choji's clan ninjutsu techniques require lots of calories, and his personal supplies won't be enough for the three of us for long. If we can't get to the tower fast, then we'll have to attack other teams just to get their food to stay at full strength. Naruto's sealing scrolls means he might have enough food though. Hmmm…_

Kiba was enthusiastically telling his teammates how they would easily succeed at this, since all their skills emphasized locating and tracking down enemy ninja

_Mother will have lots of blood here_, Gaara promised to himself, his bloodthirsty cravings gone unseen beneath his impassive exterior.

Orochimaru's subordinates were mentally preparing themselves for their upcoming missions, discreetly keeping their attention on their targets. As for the White Snake himself, he was chuckling away at how close he was to Anko, and how oblivious her former apprentice was to how close she was to the man she despised over all others.

Other teams were trying to psych themselves up, their pride in face of all their rivals keeping them from trying to leave.

As for Naruto, a comment from Sakura as they were leaving the classroom earlier about how loud he was being reminded him of Haku's teachings, and he quieted himself down to try and act discreet. _Gotta stay calm. This is just like at the bridge in Wave. Lots of enemies, so I've got to stay smart if I, Sasuke, and Sakura-chan are going to get out of this!_

**XXX**

Inside of the Forest of Death

Day One

"What do you think we should do first, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, trying to sound cheerful and not nervous. Truthfully, she had already thought of a lot of strategies, but she just knew that Sasuke would have the best one already!

Sasuke just grunted, trying to ignore the pinkette. Truthfully, military rank did not matter to Sasuke, only fighting strong opponents. Passing the exam and becoming a chunin would indeed help provide more opportunities to improve and test his skills, but judging for himself how well he could fight against other exam contestants during a kill or be killed survival test would provide more immediate results. The would-be Avenger knew that he had nowhere to start in trying to find That Man, and that he was probably not emotionally qualified to join the Hunter Ops. So his only alternative was to wait for That Man to come to him. Eventually That Man would come to face Sasuke to test him, or leave clues for Sasuke to seek him out, and then there would be vengeance.

No, the only purpose of this exam to Sasuke was for him to prove himself by fighting the strongest he could find.

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy debating the pros and cons of his next decision. _One on hand, it will let us progress through this exam a lot faster, on the other it will cost a lot of chakra. And anyone who can recognize me, despite using the Transformation Technique, will know I can use the technique and that I have so much chakra. _Then he smiled._ Of course I can just concentrate clones on the ones who visibly react to take them out, and they will still be able to learn something about the abilities of the competitors in turn! Then when we fight them later, not only will only the toughest will be left, but our team will already know some of their skills!_

_'On that note, I'd better make sure to find that red haired kid from the Hidden Sand, and have the clones try and figure out what he can do._  
Making up his mind, Naruto finished unrolling his scroll, with his teammates catching his movements from the corners of their eyes.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura snapped.

"Changing clothes."

"What-!?"

"Does wearing bright orange in here seem practical to you?" Naruto shot back, as he reached the seal he wanted, and in a burst of chakra a new pair of pants and a jacket was unveiled. These were coloured in camouflage patterns ideal to the forest. "Could you guys turn around for a minute?"

Sakura's face coloured red and just stared, gaping at her teammate in embarrassment, anger, and sheer disbelief, leaving it to Sasuke to respond with a disgusted voice.

"Why should we, Dobe? Go behind a tree or something."

"Because we have to stay together when enemies are all around us," Naruto responded with exaggerated patientce, as he began to strip regardless of what his team did. Sakura quickly turned around, giving Naruto to the chance to continue, "Which leads me to my next idea. I can create an army of clones that can separate into three man cells, who will then disguise themselves, and spread out."

Fighting down a surge of emotions, Sasuke scoffed at the idea, "That's stupid and wasteful!"

"So you don't want up to date intelligence on what the other teams can do, where easily available scrolls are, and a way to avoid enemy teams?" Naruto continued, in his calm and level voice that somehow infuriated his team even more, since it went completely against their earlier impressions and perceptions of their comrade.

Before Sasuke to muster a retort, since he knew that dismissing receiving intelligence would sound stupid and might be mentioned to Kakashi later, Naruto unilaterally created hundreds of clones which instantly dispersed. "Glad to see you guys agree," Naruto said conversationally, as he sealed his beloved orange outfit up, and began to pack the rest of his stuff up.

"_Something's got to change_, Sasuke growled fiercely to himself. _The Dobe's acting like he's surpassed me! I'll show him the truth during this exam!_

**XXX**

Hours later, deeper in the Forest of Death

"Hmm," Naruto mused aloud as Team 7 raced through the trees.

"What!?" Sakura yelled at him, infuriated at how much Naruto was taking the lead.

"…Nothing" he finally said, "just got a look at a pretty girl's panties when she jumped away. They're too far away to go see more though."

Hissing in disgust, Sakura pointedly ignored him.

_Best not tell them_, Naruto decided. _That Grass ninja is no genin, not with those skills. I want to fight people and get stronger too, but my clones are getting cut down like no tomorrow. Not even Haku tears them apart like that! Yet if I tell Sasuke, he'll want to fight him –her?— to show his strength_.

Naruto made a few more clones to replenish those destroyed and to inform the rest his copies to disperse more to help draw away the enemy powerhouse. At any rate, these battles were helping provide Naruto with greater information on his increasingly frustrated enemy, as well as showing Naruto some cool tricks. Still, he needed more distance for tomorrow. Even clones as advanced as these would only last so long, and in the morning he would have to make more. Creating a whole new flood of clones spreading out across the forest could give away their position to someone so skilled. _It's curious though, how many of the stronger ninja I'm meeting these days are so effeminate. Still, at least Haku doesn't use snakes! Ugh!_

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Good gravy, another chapter that grew beyond my expectation!**

**I was originally planning to do a section on how Menma, an anime only character, becomes friends with Hinata, but it came out too long. So, short version: Hinata finds Menma on the riverbank and they become friends because they are both such nice and shy people. Kurenai and some of the Hyuga clan are suspicious, but when they finally present their evidence that he might be an infiltrator, Hinata revealed that she had already figured most of it out via her own perceptions of his body language and had deduced that the young man was faking his amnesia. When confronted, Menma tells the whole truth (anime canon background), which leads Hinata to successfully petition that they go to the village Menma's mercenary/bandit clan had attacked to help out. Since Hinata displayed unusual confidence and assertiveness during this, Kurenai agreed so as to not dampen it. While there, Team 8 easily defeated the mercenary band, especially since they have superior tracking abilities, and Hinata's Byakugan could defeat the enemies' genjutsu. Afterwards, Menma was allowed to come back to Konohagakure. Kurenai has been quietly encouraging Hinata's relationship with Menma because she is worried about the possible consequences of Naruto's inability to recognize the intensity of Hinata's feelings for him. He is still under careful observation from Kurenai and the Hyuga clan of course, but they approve how both Menma and Hinata bring out greater determination and strength to live in each other. **

**And yes, that was the short version of how Menma came to be in this story…I shudder to think how long this chapter could have become.**

**Menma/Hinata was the brainchild of my writing helper SeabeeGR. I like Naruto/Hinata fics, even if they are used so much, enough that I HAD to give her a good alternative. Adjusted his story a little for both this story, and my own conclusions about the relevant episodes. **

**I was struggling over what to do with Karin, yet rereading "A Blonde and a Redhead Walk Into a Chunin Exam," by Lucillia did the trick. Go read his work, very good stuff. **

**Ibiki and his colleagues did not notice Naruto insert his clone into the exam only because of the limitations of how much their peephole could show them, not because of Naruto's skill. **

**-0-**

**Next chapter: 'Finding Family amongst Death'**

**-0-**

**Please Review!**


	7. Finding Family amongst Death

Talking: 'Gimme Ramen'

Thinking: _'Are they going to give me ramen?'_

Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique

Tailed Beast talking: '**Do you have any idea who I am!?'**

Tailed Beast thinking: '**_He seriously has no idea who I am!?'_**

If it is "toad," then it is a dumb animal; if it is "Toad," then it is a summons.

-0-

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

_Previously: Naruto and his friends, and the rest of Team 7, entered the Chunin Selection Exam. While competing, Naruto gained the attention of one Karin Uzumaki who was convinced that Naruto was not really a member of her clan. After passing the first part of the exam and then continuing on to the survival test in the Forest of Death, Naruto creates an army of __Shadow Clones__ disguised as other competitors to act as scouts and distractions to make life easier for Team 7. In the process, he discovers that many of his clones are being destroyed by a Hidden Grass genin who is abnormally powerful and uses snakes to fight…_

-0-

Chapter 7: Finding Family amongst Death

-0-

Land of Fire

Outside of Konohagakure

Training Ground 44, a.k.a. the Forest of Death

Day one of the second exam

Nearing sundown after the first day

Naruto frowned as he assimilated memories of dispersed clones. Based upon signs from one battle, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino had staged a trap which had successfully netted them a scroll. Unfortunately, it had also resulted in the deaths of a fellow Leaf squad. It appeared that Team 8 regretted this, since they had made a point of making a quick burial to protect the remains so that they could be collected for later, yet it emphasized how bloodthirsty this exam was.

Hidden Leaf had killed Hidden Leaf, a disturbing concept.

Due to the sheer number of participants from Konohagakure, most of Naruto's disguised clones wore that headband to help blend in, and yet his fellow countrymen were just as dangerous as the foreigners in their desire to succeed. Some just seemed desperate as time passed and the enormity of the challenge before them sunk in, and others did try to attack to just wound or capture their comrades, yet it was still shocking, terrifying even, and raised disquieting questions for Naruto.

**XXX**

Elsewhere in the forest

Tenten beamed with pleasure as Naruto's clone led them to the aftermath of a battle between two cells. The fighting had been so bloody and fierce as they went at each other with kunai that only one person out of the six genin was left alive. Even then, the survivor was only still breathing because another group of Naruto's clones had done emergency first aid. 'Thanks again, Naruto!' she said cheerfully.

'Hah! Seeing Lee take Sasuke's ego down a notch was worth it! I only wish I had a camera for it! And besides, training with you guys helped get me here! See yah when this is over?'

Rock Lee was about to begin an emotional outburst about the youthful flames Naruto possessed when Tenten clapped a hand over his mouth. 'Enemy territory,' she said calmly, and Lee immediately stilled himself. Might Guy had made it perfectly clear in the past that there was a time and place for trying to inspire people about the Springtime of Youth, and this was not one of those times. Might Guy had made it perfectly clear that Tenten's advice was to always be heeded in dangerous situations, citing her ability to always keep a clear mind.

For his own part, Neji Hyuga only stared with narrowed eyes at the Uzumaki boy's clone. He was too pragmatic to pass up the chance to get an easy scroll, yet he wanted to fight the original, since he was the one to initially cause the _Lady_ Hinata to become more unjustifiably confident.

**XXX**

In another part of the forest

Shikamaru and Naruto's shook hands on the deal they had secretly made. The latter was unwilling to directly provide food to a rival squad, even if members of it were friends, but he was happy to tell them where to find some injured foreigner cells that they could raid for their food. Naruto benefited because these enemy teams were still a potential threat, so Shikamaru would discreetly guide Ino and Choji towards them and take them out.

'_I've already got about forty-two plans developed based on where we can use the terrain, how weary they will be, and our abilities to get the scrolls and food without too much effort_,' Shikamaru thought confidently, '_but the real concern in this exam in terms of competition might actually be Naruto. Clones with such range should require a lot of chakra, and yet I thought he said he was a wind element? Not simple elemental clones then. Something is a little off on his abilities, including his rapid progress. No matter, too troublesome to worry about it until we see if we have to face him in the next round. Besides, it's not like he'll want to really hurt us._'

**XXX**

With Team 7

Sasuke had pulled ahead of the squad to take point, forging the way as they walked through the forest, to help assert how he was the most suited to lead. Naruto did not protest, mostly because he was a little distracted by the constant flow of information as clones died from enemy squads, the wildlife ('_If I could seal one of those tigers in a scroll…_'), and other natural hazards.

'_I've got to get a handle on this_,' Naruto thought as he winced with pain. That last clone had died by a fire jutsu, and while the clone had quickly dispersed before the burns became too severe, Naruto still experienced a ghost of it. '_This method is incredibly useful. My clones aren't strong enough to beat other squads unless I have enough clones around, and I can't even manage that with so many threats, so it's just information, but I'm still learning a lot. I've figured out from Team 8 that the redheaded eyebrowless kid from Hidden Sand is named Gaara like Kabuto said, and uses sand of all things to fight. I have a rough idea of which squads might be in the third round from their skills, but it's a distraction when I keep receiving all this information out of the blue. I have to learn how to absorb it without being distracted! I'll have to talk to Haku_.' He did not even notice how he wanted help from Haku first, and not Kakashi.

As for Sakura, she was getting a little nervous as time passed. The anticipation as she waited for some enemies to appear was getting to her. They had the scroll they needed now since Naruto's clones had brought one (the clone explained the former users had been killed by the wildlife, and when Sasuke insisted on seeing the bodies, they had found signs of the most gigantic bear Sakura could imagine), yet something just seemed wrong. They had seen no sign of any enemies or other animals, just the three of them as they traveled. '_Where is everyone?_' she wondered.

Sakura was also worried about how they were just walking on the ground, when someone could try and ambush them from above, but she knew she did not have the chakra reserves to run up and leap across trees without tiring out soon. '_I'll ask Kakashi-sensei if he can help with me with my reserves_,' she thought hopefully.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Some generic bar, safe and sound

Haku was rubbing his forehead in frustration as he listened to what Kakashi Hatake had to tell him. '_Obviously I have to still work on teaching Naruto to not be ruled by his ego_,' he thought regrettably, '_Oh well, he still did good to get past the first exam when so many others failed!_'

For his part, Kakashi only gave an eye smile of amusement at Haku's woes. Truthfully, he was still a little resentful of how Haku had taken over training Naruto so much, and how it had thrown Kakashi's plans off, but he had to also appreciate how much safer it made Naruto. Hopefully getting a few drinks together would help mend some fences.

**XXX**

Back with Team 7

The sun was starting to go down, and Naruto was trying to get Sasuke to stop so that they could camp out. 'C'mon teme! Traveling through the dark is stupid! We can set up a camp and have time to put up traps if start now!'

'Quiet, dobe,' the Uchiha retorted without looking back, 'we'll be fine for a bit longer, and we need to get to the tower as soon as possible.'

Naruto just scowled at the back of Sasuke's head, his education from Haku screaming that it was a bad idea. Fed up, he just stopped walking, sat down, and began to pull out relevant sealing scrolls. Sasuke could tell from the sounds what Naruto was doing right away, but gave no response since he hoped that it would pressure Naruto into catching up, but it was half a minute before Sakura realized what was happening.

'Naruto! What're you doing!? We've got to stay together to pass this exam!'

'I know, so why don't you guys get back here?' Naruto shot back as he unsealed some sleeping bags, ninja wire, lots and lots of explosive tags, and lots of other assorted gear.

Fuming, both Sakura and Sasuke doubled back and helped set up the traps and shelter. The latter stood off to the side, pointedly ignoring his blonde teammate, while Sakura started cooking dinner. '_This will really impress Sasuke-kun!_ ' she thought with brief happiness over the food she was preparing and how it would help prove she would be the perfect wife, before remembering how angry she was. Inner Sakura resumed spewing out insults at Naruto, while questioning what gave him the right to try and act cool like Sasuke.

Finally, Sakura just snapped.

'Naruto!' she yelled at him.

In a flash, he was beside her with his hand over her mouth, 'Quiet!' he hissed. Looking around, he noticed Sasuke was up in a crouch, and also checking the perimeter.

'We're trying to keep a low profile,' the blonde fiercely whispered to his pink-haired teammate, 'so if you've got something to say, keep it down!'

He stepped back as she kept glaring at him.

Finally she hissed, 'What do you think you're doing!? You've been acting on your own, forcing us to follow your lead, and from all this,' she gestured at what Naruto had unsealed, 'you've been hiding from us what you're real skills are. Your teammates need to know those kinds of things to help keep us all alive!'

Naruto just stared at her blankly for a moment, before 'You actually think I'm a teammate?'

Sakura was confused at this question, meanwhile Sasuke pretended to be ignoring them both by having his back to them while keeping an eye out for people trying to sneak up on them all. He was also turning on his sharingan at intervals to make sure there was no sign of enemy chakra nearby.

'All you and Sasuke have done is ignore me or insult me or hit me from day one,' Naruto continued tactlessly, 'and I didn't think you would believe me or pay any attention if I actually showed you what I was capable of now. Because you wouldn't accept what I'm capable of. Am I wrong?'

Sakura opened her mouth to refute it, yet even Inner Sakura was strangely silent. She stared and stared at him, while the smell of food wafted over and her hand felt the soft sleeping bag Naruto had provided beside her, before she lowered her head, 'Sorry,' she said faintly.

Naruto was impassive for a moment, before breaking out his trademark grin, 'No problem! What about you Sasuke, anything to say?'

The Avenger-in-training was conflicted for a moment, caught between his need for vengeance and his need for companionship. Sadly, the part of him that was afraid of feeling the pain of losing anyone again, won over, 'Hmm, did you say something?'

**XXX**

Konohagakure

Kakashi looked up from his "Make Out Paradise" book, a feeling of wonderment welling up inside of him, '_What is this sensation?_' he thought with confusion.

**XXX**

Back in the forest

With long practice, Naruto hid the pain that he felt at that comment, and instead said, 'Nah. I need to get some sleep now though. Got a lot of memories in my head to sort through.' And with that he unzipped the nearest sleeping bag, crawled in, and went to sleep.

Sakura was a little unsure for a moment if Sasuke was trying to be hurtful or not, but she quickly distracted herself from such silly thoughts. '_Of course Sasuke wouldn't do that! I wonder where Naruto got all this equipment from? It must have cost a lot. Oh, from the Wave mission when it got bumped up to an A-rank. Huh, I thought he spent his entire share of the mission pay on ramen_.'

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Outside of Konohagakure

Training Ground 44, a.k.a. the Forest of Death

Examination Tower

Day two of the exam

Late morning

Exam proctor Anko was sitting on a couch while one of her subordinates brought her some water and food to replenish her exhausted body. Anko accepted the offerings gracefully, knowing the man meant well. Unfortunately, the root cause was the curse mark on the back of her neck, which was disrupting her body ever since she had briefly fought her former teacher, Orochimaru. The man had infiltrated the exam for reasons unknown, and had briefly fought his former student when she had caught up with him, before activing the curse mark he had put on her and had then departed. Before her were the two ANBU who had helped escorted her here through the Forest of Death, and were waiting for her to finally give her report while a third ANBU stood by to memorize her story to relay it directly to the Third Hokage.

'When I found him, Orochimaru,' Anko panted, 'he seemed a little annoyed actually. Maybe even angry. It was faint, he was trying to hide it, but it was like when he did an experiment and it failed, and he later learned it was a defect it the supplies he had acquired. I think…that whatever happened in there, something beyond his control interfered. He toyed with me a bit before leaving, and when I tried to figure out his agenda, he kept deflecting my attention with insults and insinuations.'

'Probably the sudden swell in competitors,' the bird faced ANBU captain, "Bird" theorized. At Anko's questioning look, he elaborated, 'The observing ANBU reported approximately three hundred unregistered contestants coming out of nowhere. It's possible that their presence distracted Orochimaru enough that he ran out of time, afraid that he would encounter one of the patrolling squads. We're not strong enough to stop him, but we would last long enough to get some sort of warning or message off on his location.'

Anko bowed her head in thought at that. What was not commonly known was how the Village Leader who was hosting the chunin exams would dispatch ANBU squads to watch over the contestants as a form of insurance. This prevented any of the competing villages from inserting any ringers that were contending solely to eliminate the most promising members of the younger generations from rival Hidden Villages. Otherwise, someone could theoretically insert someone whose rank was only genin but whose threat level was an A+ ranked threat, who would then slaughter all the competition during a survival exercise.

The ANBU were also tasked with collecting the corpses of any ninja whose bodies held valuable secrets. Some ambitious young genin would try to earn promotions by capturing, dead or alive, the Bloodlines of a rival village. Just as how they body of a Main Branch Hyuga was to be returned as intact as possible if they died competing in a foreign village, the Hidden Leaf's ANBU had to keep track of all the foreigners running around the Forest of Death and preserve their remains if they died. Failure to do so would have severe repercussions.

'I guess whoever did that screwed up that ^&amp;*( 's scheme, but they probably made things too difficult for you to know what else was going on.'

'Yeah, we've been working overtime on it,' Bird replied, 'couldn't be helped though. Still, not surprised the Uzumaki boy's still making life hard for us.'

'Him?' Anko said in surprise.

'Yeah, we recognize their body language, and some of them dropped their disguises to confer with the boy's friends.'

Anko scowled at that, such opportunities would not be available in real life, 'Naïve fool!'

'Yep. Still, he did manage it to try and weaken the squads that weren't from here. We'll have to make up some report in case the other villages call foul about our own genin cooperating though.'

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Outside of Konohagakure

Training Ground 44, a.k.a. the Forest of Death

Day two

Afternoon

Team 7 had been making their way further and further into the forest. Occasionally Sasuke would head up a tree to get a look at the sun to confirm they were heading in the right direction, and that they were making excellent time in getting to the tower at the center of the forest. '_Something's not right_,' he thought irritably, '_I should've fought someone by now. But we've been alone this entire time! But why is it?_' Then his eyes locked onto Naruto, and he forced himself to consider a bitter truth, '_Could the dobe be keeping everyone else away? No, it's impossible that his clones could be skilled enough to do so!_' The idea that Naruto's clones were fighting the enemy cells had never occurred to Sasuke until now. In truth, they were mostly just drawing off the other squads or distracting them. '_Alright, stop and think. I'll just head off in another direction. When we run into someone to fight, that'll prove that I've just had bad luck, and he's not behind this_.'

With that in mind, Sasuke raced down the tree and headed of at a sharp angle from their initial path, 'C'mon, this way!' he called without looking back.

Seeing him quickly disappearing, Sakura and Naruto had no choice but to chase after their reckless teammate, one wondering why her crush was suddenly acting so contrary, and the other mildly annoyed. '_I think that there's some enemies up ahead. No matter, I never got any bad vibes from them, and now I can test out my own skills_,' Naruto thought with a feral grin. He was feeling much cockier now since there had not been any more signs of that particular Hidden Grass genin with the snakes.

They continued on for about half an hour, when suddenly kunai came flying them from ahead and above.

'Surrender, Hidden Leaf, and we won't kill you!' a voice called down to them.

Looking up, Team 7 saw three Hidden Grass genin: a burly girl with black hair and about fifteen years old, a more slender teenage boy about the same age with blonde hair and glasses, and finally a second girl with red hair, glasses, and maybe a little younger than the others.

-0-

-Enter Naruto OST – Heavy Violence –

-0-

In response, Sasuke just grunted with satisfaction and heedlessly jumped up to attack. Surprisingly, it was the red haired girl who reacted first, despite how she was standing a little behind the other two, jumping down and snarling, 'The blonde is mine!' With that, she threw down a kunai with a letter bomb on it that forced Team 7 to separate, even as Naruto and Sakura tried to catch up with Sasuke.

'Then I'll take the hothead,' the older girl called back as she leapt even higher to meet the raven haired Hidden Leaf genin, while her male teammate silently dropped down to meet Sakura who was still staying on the ground. For Naruto's part, he rocketed backwards even further from his team to escape the fuselage of exploding notes and projectiles raining down on him from his attacker.

**XXX**

With Sasuke

The older girl dodged a wall of fire and threw a barrage of kunai at the source. Quickly the raven haired Leaf ninja dodged the attack, and retaliated with his own. Around and around they circled each other, using chakra to propel themselves from tree to tree, throwing weapons at each other. Throughout it all, Sasuke kept his distance while she tried to get closer so that she could use her greater strength and mass to overpower him.

'_Kid's not bad_,' she assessed, '_but he's still too inexperienced, misjudging his throws as he leaps around while trying to hit a target that's also moving. What was his jonin sensei thinking, putting him in this exam?_'

Suddenly the boy in question mistimed a landing on another branch and stumbled, seizing the opportunity she charged him when she suddenly seemed to hit an invisible wall. '_Ninja wire!? When did—some of the shuriken he threw had ninja wire on them? But how did he know where I would go!?_'

Low on weapons but not on chakra, Sasuke cast a few quick handsigns and blew out a barrage of fireballs at his target that slammed into his entangled enemy's flesh she screamed in horror before being cut off.

'Not bad,' Sasuke sneered with his red eyes, 'but not good enough for a Uchiha. It was easy for my Sharingan to read your movements.'

**XXX**

With Sakura

Sakura screamed as another shuriken cut her arm.

'_He's-he's too strong_,' she thought with terror. Each projectile the older boy sent at her struck her in some way, no matter how she tried to block or dodge, they all hit. Every single one.

She screamed for help from Naruto or Sasuke, but no one came, and that contemptuous smirk never left her enemy's face as she felt herself growing more and more exhausted.

'Is this really all you're capable of? Don't you have any talent at all?' the Grass genin finally asked, the genuine curiosity in his voice hurting Sakura more than disdain would have, as if he genuinely could not see any value in her. 'I'd assumed you were a medic or a sensor like Karin for a bit, but you wouldn't have tried taking me head on like that if you were. You showed some good use of basic ninja moves at first, but you've shown no signs you've learned anything since the academy. Why are you even here? Well?'

Sakura could only try to scowl up at him as he casually stood upon a higher tree branch, as she fought back tears.

Suddenly the world around her seemed to dissolve, and she saw the male Grass genin somehow further away and running towards Sasuke-kun.

In a rush all of her injuries were gone, as well as the pain. '_Genjutsu!_' she realized, '_he was able to weave such a subtle genjutsu!?_'

Sharingan blazing, Sasuke saw how his enemy projected a wave of chakra that the young Uchiha realized was a genjutsu. Effortlessly seeing through it, he leapt forward, and rammed a kunai into his enemy's chest while locking eyes with him.

Coughing out blood, the Grass genin gave a rattling sound and collapsed.

Smirking to himself, Sasuke took a moment to make sure Sakura was still alive, and went to find where Naruto was.

-0-

-End Naruto OST – Heavy Violence –

-0-

**XXX**

With Naruto and Karin

'What's your problem lady!?' Naruto yelled as the red haired, red eyed chick with glasses tried to cut him again. '_Did I do something to offend her or something? Her attacks are way too personal, and worse she keeps driving me away from the others!_'

'You're a liar! You're no Uzumaki! Not with that hair!'

'What!?' Naruto roared in rage, 'I am a Uzumaki! The Old Man said so since I was a kid!' While there were many, many things that could anger Naruto, he was surprised to realize how much that insult hurt. In the end, his name was one of the few things he really had in his lonely life, and something no one had ever challenged before. 'You take that back! Wind Release: Gale Palm!' And he clapped his hands together and blew Karin backwards with a blast of air. Fortunately for her, Naruto's lack of experience with the technique, especially when so distracted, meant that not enough chakra was properly put into it, so she was still barely able to keep her balance.

'Uzumaki have only red hair, like me!' she snarled back. 'Every one of them except me is dead, and you have no right to insult my family like that! Saying you're one of us!'

Truthfully, Karin was a little more nervous about fighting the blond name-stealer now. She had felt how his chakra had suddenly engulfed the forest, and had spread throughout in those weird clones. Monitoring them had also led her to discover something horrible: Lord Orochimaru himself had been competing. The man had been hiding his chakra signature somehow, but when Karin had tried to figure out who was destroying so many of the clones so suddenly, she had found him. '_He'll know what's been happening, so I'll have to do a good job in proving I've got what he wanted_,' she thought nervously, '_but why was he fighting this boy?_'

Seeing how they were just facing off against each other, with the blond having a stupefied look on his face at her last statement, probably at being caught in the act, Karin focused her Mind's Eye of the Kagura onto him in full.

And now Karin could only stare back in shock as she felt the presence of the person before her.

'_It's so happy and bright. His chakra makes me feel warm inside just being around it!_'

'A-are you really a Uzumaki?' he asked hesitantly, eyes boring into her own.

'Y-yes. Are you what you say you are?' she responded, shocked at what she was sensing.

'I am Naruto Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki clan.'

Karin felt his chakra for any sign of the minute disruption that would happen if he lied, and Naruto looked for every hint of body language that Haku had trained him for, to tell if she was trying to deceive him.

They both found nothing.

'Cousin!'

'Cousin!'

Both of them were crying as they embraced each other, finding family at last.

**XXX**

Just to the side

'The ^&amp;*((# is with Naruto Uzumaki?' one of the observing ANBU muttered to his companion.

'Got me,' was the response. 'One moment he's fighting her to the death, and now?'

'Better radio in to the Third that he's found family. The Hokage should be prepared.'

'Right.'

**XXX**

Back with Team 7

It was this scene that Sasuke discovered, his teammate hugging and enemy. 'Dobe! What are you doing!? Why aren't you fighting her?'

'Oh, hey Sasuke,' Naruto called back while waving, 'guess what? I've found a long-lost relative!'

Sasuke could only stare in disbelief for half a minute as he processed how his teammate was a) _not_ fighting an enemy like he was supposed to, b) was actually happily embracing said enemy and apparently not in a genjutsu, and of course, c) that the Dobe had found family. That the person who had grown up his entire life without a family had found someone while Sasuke had had everything he loved torn from him, and had suffered for it. '_Why!? Why does he get all of that? Why him!?_' Sasuke seethed. 'You do know that she and her teammates were just trying to kill us, right!?' he snarled, to which the blonde and redheaded idiots just blinked in confusion, apparently they _had _forgotten. 'Well, of course I say "_were_," because I killed the other two,' the Uchiha added with a sneer.

Karin gave a small gasp at that, and broke away from Naruto and headed in the direction Sasuke had come from. The would-be Avenger let her go; planning to deal with her once she got angry and attacked in revenge. Naruto followed behind, a studiously blank face on. Following at a more casual pace, Sasuke caught up to them, and almost stumbled in further surprise. 'I-I killed them! How!?'

Contrary to expectations though, both the other Grass ninja were alive and breathing, albeit painfully, while Karin worked to make them more comfortable.

'Th-that was incredible,' Sakura gasped, 'you healed them so fast, and from such mortal wounds! Is that what your teammate meant by you being a medic?'

Karin gave a distracted nod as she gave her comrades a quick survey, and answered absently, 'Yeah, but my way is a little different than usual.'

For his part, Naruto was examining the discarded tool pouches, 'Aw, you guys only have one scroll, so you won't be able to advance to the last phase.'

'You guys already have both?' Karin said with surprise, paying more attention to Naruto than Sakura.

'Yeah. Do you want to come to tower with us, or stay out here and compete more?'

Karin paused in thought, '_If we do pass to the next event, we'll have to fight someone who was able to do this to my teammates, who were a lot stronger than me. And my mission is to spy, not actually compete. Yet I should be able to still get a good assessment to report to Lord Orochimaru, just by waiting inside the tower. And, wait—_' as her mind caught up with something Naruto had said.

Sakura had caught on as well, 'Naruto!' she shrilled. 'Are you actually suggesting we take them with us!?'

'Yeah. Why not? My clones can carry the others. It's not like they're a threat or anything.'

Sasuke so wanted to attack Naruto right here and now, but the pervading thought in his mind was how he needed both Sakura and Naruto in good shape to pass this part of the exam. Fighting strong opponents was his still main priority, and being able to advance to the last phase would help with that, especially given the scarcity of prey so far. '_I need him intact to proceed, to truly test myself_,' Sasuke harshly reminded himself. So he just gave a harsh grunt, got his bearings, and started walking towards the tower.

Casting a quick look at Naruto, Sakura hurried after the object of her affections, 'Sasuke, do you know why Naruto wants to help that girl? Does he have a crush on her something?' But Sasuke just grunted in response.

A moment later, Naruto, Karin, and a bunch of clones carrying her teammates followed after them.

**XXX**

That evening, just before it gets dark

From his hiding place, Orochimaru hissed with frustration as he observed the young Uchiha, his teammates, and Karin Uzumaki all entering the tower together to complete the second exam. '_If only those ANBU hadn't been keeping such a close eye out on the remaining contestants, and weren't so cautious after I'd already exposed myself! I'll have to wait for another opportunity to mark the boy with my curse mark for his sharingan_.'

He had considered ordering Kabuto to approach the young genin, building upon the faint trust established by helping them out just before the start of the first exam, but Orochimaru had concluded it too risky. While the ANBU were unlikely to break the teenager's cover, they would be suspicious of how he found that particular team when so many decoy ones were running around, and Team 7 was doing well enough that his second-in-command could not justify offering to help themout. '_On that note, I'll have to keep a closer eye on the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki. That little trick of his was surprisingly effective, and his clones fought better than expected for someone his age. I can still kill him or capture him even here in the village, but this is not the time to challenge the Akatsuki_.'

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Outside of Konohagakure

Training Ground 44, a.k.a. the Forest of Death

Examination Tower

'_I think I'm glad I took Haku's advice to be the one to meet them_,' a rather confused Kakashi reflected as he took in the sight before him. Ordinarily it was supposed to be a chunin proctor who greeted the squads who completed the second exam and activated the special summoning scrolls, but Kakashi had approached the Third Hokage and had gotten special permission. The Third Hokage had been happy to encourage his emotionally damaged subordinate in bonding more with his students, and Kakashi thought it would help cohesion amongst the overall team if he was the one to congratulate them on their success. Instead, '_Why are they here with a squad from Hidden Grass of all places? Has Naruto gone and befriended enemies again?_'

'Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei! This is Karin! She's going to be staying with me!'

'What!?'

'What!?'

'What!?'

'What!?'

'Naruto, what are you saying?' Karin said, feeling shocked and embarrassed.

'Well, if you stay here we can see each other. And wouldn't you rather stay in the Hidden Leaf?'

While Karin was still staring back in surprise, Sasuke was scowling at how Naruto was working to have a family, and Sakura was scandalized at how Naruto was inviting a foreign girl he had just met into his home.

'_I-I would like to stay with family_,' Karin thought sadly, '_but with everything else, I can't make such a decision right away_.'

'Now, now, Naruto,' Kakashi said weakly, 'you can't just spring a question like that one someone out of the blue. Why don't you wait a few more days first?' Naruto pouted, but nodded his head in agreement. '_Good, then I can use the time to find out what the ^&amp;*() happened to my genin in that forest!_'

'Oh, Kakashi-sensei?'

'Yes, Naruto?' Kakashi asked, while desperately hoping for no more surprises.

'What's with that riddle up there?'

Without sparing a glance at the chunin directive the Third Hokage had written on the wall above, Kakashi explained, 'It means that a true chunin should find the balance between their physical and mental skills.' He had been about to elaborate further, when a thought struck him. While Sasuke certainly had that balance, Sakura was sorely lacking in strength or physical power. As for Naruto, it was becoming increasingly clear that he was developing the brainpower to match his body, even if this latest stunt put this progress into doubt. Expanding upon the topic might emphasize how far behind Sakura was compared to the two boys, which might jeopardize the improvement to their teamwork that Kakashi assumed had developed in the Forest of Death, so he decided to stay quiet.

Their sensei gave a lazy wave to them all, 'Well, I'm off. You've got a few days to stay here, and there's lots of accommodations, food, water, beds, and whatnot. See the proctors about the rules; they want to do them in person to make sure you get them all, to avoid any conflict with foreigners. I'll be off back to the village to let folks there know you're all alright. Chow.' Then he paused and turned back to his genin, and gave an eye smile with his mask on, 'Oh, and congratulations.'

And with that, Kakashi was gone, with his first intended destination being the Third Hokage to have a serious talk. Sasuke just stalked off towards the far door, wanting to get the stupid guidelines out of the way so that he could get away from his stupid teammates, and to get to bed. Sakura followed faithfully afterwards, although a little subdued since she was reflecting on her only serious fight and the Hokage's decree that Kakashi had brushed over. Naruto offered to help Karin get her countrymen somewhere where they could heal, and so that they could get to know each other more.

**XXX**

Day five, end of the Second Exam

Despite the chance to relax, the ensuing days had still been busy ones. Naruto had used the time to fill in his teammates about all the intelligence he had gathered, but Sasuke had been rather contemptuous of the idea of fighting someone using sand, claiming he would just burn it into glass with his fire jutsu, which Sakura was very supportive of. When others had arrived, like Shikamaru and Choji, the blonde had been quick to warn them about what Team 8 had seen with that Hidden Sand squad from earlier, and had then told one of his clones, and Naruto also emphasized to all his friends how quickly those three had seemed to pass through the Forest of Death. That one squad from Hidden Sound had made it through too, and everyone had been reminded how as the only genin squad sent, they must be the best their village had available for representation. Naruto had also let Rock Lee and Tenten have some information, but given how they were older and more experienced, he had felt free to tell Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikmarku, and Choji what he knew about their abilities from his time training with the two of them under Might Guy's guidance. He would have also given information about Kabuto's group, but he had never really seen what they were capable of since the other two members destroyed his clones so fast, so he warned his friends that they were very fast and brutal.

Yet even while he was showing off the fruits of his labours, Naruto had delegated a clone for the job, preferring to spend his personal time getting to know Karin, his newfound family member. Over the next few days they had spent a great time bonding with each other. Unfortunately (or so Naruto thought), Karin was two years older than him, so she got to treat him like a kid at times. She was also willing to slap him upside the head and yell at him for commenting on how weird her hair was, since the left side was long and straight, while the right side was shorter and spiky.

She was pretty volatile like Sakura sometimes really.

At least she apologized after Naruto clarified that he was complimenting her unusual red eyes, not criticizing her.

Despite this, those few days were still some of the happiest that those two could remember. His friends had also been surprised to learn about her, and had been quick to welcome her, even if they were also a little dumbfounded by Naruto's invitation for Karin to stay in the Hidden Leaf even though she was from a rival Hidden Village.

To Naruto's mild frustration though, Karin did not know much more about the Uzumaki clan than Haku did. Karin explained how the small town she had been born in had been destroyed when she was young, along with most of her surviving family there. All she knew was that they had fled there after Iwagakure had destroyed the Hidden Whirlpool Village.

'Are we really the last two?' Naruto wondered aloud.

Karin flinched at that, though Naruto thought she was just thinking about how much they had lost. '_Should I tell him?_' she wondered. '_I've seen other redheads before, but one of them looked like one of my aunts. Yet if I mention Tayuya of the Sound Four, then I risk exposing my connection to Lord Orochimaru, and that could get both me and my newfound cousin killed!_'

So she decided to put the decision off for now, and bask in the warm glow of her cousin's chakra and presence, glad to finally have a good friend like him. The fact that he was family only made it all the sweeter.

In fact, the entire time there had only been one point where things between them had become tense.

[Flashback]

Naruto was awoken from his nap by a gasp of shock. Looking around, he saw Karin staring at him in horror. 'N-Naruto?'

'Y-yes?'

'I-I was looking at your chakra some more, just because, and uhm, there's something, what are you!?' she finally cried out. 'There's something else, deep down inside of you, and its, its, I—'

'The Nine Tails Demon Fox,' Naruto cut in bitterly.

Shock made Karin pause, and Naruto went on to explain what had happened to him the day he was born.

Karin stared back in disbelief for a moment, and Naruto steeled himself for the worst, but then she smiled. 'I've heard of the Tailed Beasts and Jinchuuriki before, I've heard a lot about them, but I know the stories aren't true with you, Naruto. I've felt your chakra, and I can tell it is untainted, and that it keeps the evil part buried down.' Then she hugged him, 'And you're too nice to be a demon!'

She held him tight, and Naruto quickly followed suit, and she gave no notice to how Naruto quickly wiped some tears from his eyes.

[Flashback End]

'_What kind of life have I gotten myself into_,' Karin wondered, '_and how can I keep it?_'

**Author Notes:**

**My first attempt at an OST, so I am curious as to how well you feel I pulled it off. **

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: "Watching Preteens Fight to the Death"**

**-0-**

**Please Review!**


	8. Watching Preteens Fight to the Death

Talking: 'Gimme Ramen'

Thinking: _'Are they going to give me ramen?'_

Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique

Tailed Beast talking: '**Do you have any idea who I am!?'**

Tailed Beast thinking: '**_He seriously has no idea who I am!?'_**

If it is "toad," then it is a dumb animal; if it is "Toad," then it is a summons.

-0-

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

_Previously: Team 7 successfully completed the survival part of the Chunin exam, and entered the tower to pass for the final phase. During this test, Naruto's actions prevented Orochimaru from infecting Sasuke with a curse mark, and Naruto unexpectedly met Karin Uzumaki, a lost cousin. Both of them are overjoyed at finding family, yet Karin is wary because she is a secret servant/slave of Orochimaru. _

-0-

Chapter 8: Watching Preteens Fight to the Death

-0-

Land of Fire

Outside of Konohagakure

Training Ground 44, a.k.a. the Forest of Death

Examination Tower

'The second part of the Chunin Exam is over, and all remaining contestants are to gather in room twenty. Repeat, all contestants to room twenty,' the voice over the intercom announced, and with that Naruto stood up from chatting with Karin, gave a quick farewell, and ran off loudly yelling his teammates' names so that he could find them.

Karin looked around, unsure about what she was supposed to do, '_Should I follow after Naruto? But will I be allowed if I'm not competing?_'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the same white haired man that had greeted Naruto and his team when had first entered the tower. 'Karin Uzumaki, right?' he addressed her, 'since you still got here, the Third Hokage said you could stay as a spectator. Although it will be just you since your teammates are still recovering, and your jonin sensei is with them.'

'Yes!' Karin said as she punched towards the sky, 'Now I can see what my cousin's capable of!' Truthfully, she might have also been interested in what the cool looking kid that was on Naruto's team was capable of, but his attitude when they first met, and the feel of his chakra, unnerved Karin.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Outside of Konohagakure

Training Ground 44, a.k.a. the Forest of Death

Examination Tower

Room 20, a.k.a. stadium for the preliminary rounds

All twenty-one surviving participants out of what had originally been seventy-eight were all lined up in orderly rows according to their squads as they awaited the judgement of the Third Hokage.

Gaara was ignoring the other contestants, because he was not permitted to kill them yet, which meant they were superfluous to his eyes. His siblings though were covertly sizing up the competition, and were unimpressed.

Unlike those from the Hidden Sand, who had finished the competition so quickly, the members of Team Guy were a bit more cautious regarding Team 7, since they were aware of Naruto Uzmauki's clones and what they had been doing. '_I will fight him, it is fate_,' Neji concluded, '_and when I win, _Lady _Hinata will remember how worthless she_ _really is. Even better, it is possible that in the process that he may challenge me enough for me to become even stronger. Both him and the Uchiha_.'

Granted, Neji could have targeted Hinata's friend Menma too, yet the music wielding boy was a fellow soldier in the Village's ninja forces and not part of the Chunin exam. Once it was over, and the casualties had been assessed, Menma would be on the list of those to replace vacancies in other teams. While he was allowed to carry out missions abroad with various squads that were assembled for specific missions, he could not actually apply for promotion to chunin without a jonin sensei willing to sponsor him and two other genin. Anyways, it was Naruto who had begun the process of letting _Lady_ Hinata delude herself, so it was best to start with him.

Speaking of Team 8, they were still a little distracted by what had happened in the Forest of Death, where a trap they had set with giant leeches had actually killed fellow ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Hinata knew that Kiba was trying to hide his own concern behind brash words and a cocky attitude, so as to not deal with his own horror at what had happened. She also appreciated how he was doing it to not upset her, and that concern made Hinata feel a little better. They had already talked about it with Kurenai-sensei, who had consoled them and reminded them that since rule of that part of the exam was still "anything goes," Team 8 had indeed been in danger from their fellow villagers too, which Naruto had also emphasized during his debriefing for them all as he tried to comfort his friends. Kurenai-sensei had promised to talk about it with them some more later, yet she made it clear that she was still proud of her students, which did help cheer up Hinata and her teammates a lot.

As for Kabuto Yakushi, he was interested in how his master's plans would change now. Lord Orochimaru was supposed to attack Sasuke Uchiha in the Forest of Death and press him to his utmost limits to gauge the boy's worthiness as a host. Instead, Lord Orochimaru had been unable to locate him in time, so these otherwise meaningless preliminary rounds that were about to begin were a fortuitous chance to make an evaluation. '_Karin's presence here is also surprising. On one hand she will have now memorized the chakra signatures of individuals like Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy, but _why _is she here, watching from the sidelines? Why would the Third Hokage permit her presence? I hope it is not serious; she is a good lab assistant after all. One of our best actually_, _if she were not still so squeamish. Oh well, just a matter of time until she gets over it_.'

Meanwhile, the Third Hokage began his speech as he explained to all the assembled genin that the chunin exam was essentially a miniature war amongst the members of allied villages. That each Hidden Village sent genin to compete, and even fight to the death, in a final tournament that would be in front of an international audience that would include the rulers and nobility of the various allied nations. For while the exam winnowed out any applicants that were unfit to be chunin, by battling each other in front of potential customers the assembled genin would be demonstrating the power of their home village. Whichever Hidden Village performed the best would consequently be the most likely to receive the most mission requests for the next six months until the next chunin exam. '_While preferable over the full-scale wars of the past_,' Sarutobi reflected with personal experience, '_the sad truth now is that the prosperity of Konohagakure depends upon so many young ninja, barely out of what we consider childhood, fighting for their lives before the judgment of so many hundreds of people_.'

Tense from what he had already endured just to reach this point, Kiba finally barked out 'Why is it necessary for us to stake our lives and fight…?!'

Firmly, and wielding but a fraction of the authority that a lifetime of warfare had granted him, the Third Hokage answered in a drawn out manner, 'The strength of a country is derived from the strength of its village…and the village draws strength from the ninja who live here…and the greatest strength of those ninja…only emerges in the midst of a desperate life-and-death battle! Let me reiterate before the final part of the exam begins…you are taking no ordinary test! You risk not only your own futures and your dreams…but the dignity and prestige of your home village as well.'

Most of the rookie genin were silent at this, coming to bear with what they had been told, even Naruto who had already learned about the exams beforehand. It was Gaara, bloodthirsty cravings itching unseen underneath his stoic mask, who finally spoke up, 'Whatever. Could you wrap up the philosophical talk and get down to the life-and-death stuff any time soon?'

A little grumpy at how the boy from the Hidden Sand seemed uninterested in the future of his own village, the Third Hokage was about to comply, when he was interrupted by Jonin Hayate Gekko, the proctor of the final part of the exam. The sickly man went on to explain that there were too many potential candidates present, making it essential to have a preliminary version of the tournament to further halve the number of fighters participating in front of the international audience, and that the fights were to begin in but a few minutes.

Further anxiety went through the rookies from the Hidden Leaf as they realized that they would have to push their already tired bodies and souls even further. Ordinary and unremarkable Kabuto Yakushi dropped out, citing injuries from the Forest of Death, which only added to the pressure the genin were feeling as they saw someone calmly walk away from the challenge ahead of them. '_It would be nice to stay and watch like Karin_,' Kabuto thought, '_yet maintaining my cover is the most important thing. And with twenty-one participants, the odds don't favour me facing off against Sasuke Uchiha. Fortunately, Lord Orochimaru is in the audience, and he can assess the boy's potential as a host himself_.'

On a related note, unlike most of the other genin from the Hidden Leaf, Team 7 was well rested thanks to finishing the exam so fast and having hardly fought, and was ready to proceed, even as their comrades in the other cells shuffled a bit nervously. 'Naruto,' Sasuke said, 'I want to tell you something.'

'What?'

The look that Sasuke gave Naruto was one that Naruto had not seen before, serious, yet also respectful. 'Naruto, for the upcoming matches, you're one of the ones I want to fight…'

And then Naruto realized what Sasuke had become to him: they could have been friends, yet Naruto had found better ones. They could have been rivals, yet Naruto enjoyed competing with Kiba more. Sasuke could even have been Naruto's goal to overcome, but now that was Haku who still casually trounced Naruto in their spars. No, Sasuke had merely become a stepping stone for Naruto to surpass towards becoming Hokage, a test for him to overcome.

Sasuke's acknowledgment…no longer mattered as much as it once should have.

So the Uzumaki just beamed one of his trademark smiles, 'Of course I am!'

And with that, Naruto turned his attention back up front to the Third Hokage. Behind him, Sasuke silently ground his teeth at Naruto's reaction; it was…dismissive almost. Humiliating even. It had taken a few days for Sasuke to accept it, yet he had to admit that Naruto's plan with his clones had been a good and practical one, even if it had possibly denied Sasuke enemies to fight. The Dobe had unexpectedly proven capable with sealing too, and so was also likely able to use them to fight. So the question was: how strong was Naruto really? And Sasuke wanted to be the one to draw that power out. '_I'm still the stronger of the two of us though, he should have been happy or something at the compliment I gave him! Saying that I perceive him as a worthy foe!'_

Yet while Sasuke was self-absorbed, he was still regarded as a genius for a good reason, so he stopped to revaluate Naruto again, '_The question is not how strong Naruto is, the question is: why does he think he can beat me? I'll show him what I'm really capable of here, and I should get a good read of him too._'

Inner Sakura wanted to hit Naruto for not being properly appreciative, yet her dominant personality managed to keep that part quiet with long practice, since an outburst might attract the attention of the other ninja gathered about. Sakura also felt a little sad that Sasuke had not shown such regard towards her. '_Did I fail in his eyes inside the Forest of Death, against those Hidden Grass genin?_'

Meanwhile, seeing that no one else was going to drop out, Jonin Hayate directed everyone to upper gallery, while he prepared to randomly select the ninja that were compete in the ensuing matches.

**XXX**

Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akado

Gaara gave his silent and unseen approval to the Uchiha heir as he fought. '_His eyes are good and strong. And he has managed to awaken his sharingan. His skills are impressive for his age, if not a threat to me or Mother. Still, he has the potential to give Mother tasty blood, especially given how it appears he has been copying the fighting skills of others, since some of those moves seemed a little foreign to him_.'

With a final fire jutsu to leave his victim utterly defeated, Sasuke sauntered back to up to join the audience above, ignoring the squeals and cheers of congratulations from Ino and Sakura. Tenten admitted that she was impressed too, yet some comments from Naruto during their training practices together made her decide to reserve judgement. As for Temari, she had to admit the boy was kind of hot, while simultaneously deciding not to get too attached on account of how since the boy was progressing the finals, Gaara would eventually kill him.

As for Sasuke, he continued to replay in his head what had just occurred throughout the fight for self-evaluation, glad to finally have had another life and death battle after nothing but tedious D-ranked missions ever since the Land of Wave. '_How do they expect me to test myself and grow stronger?_' He did not bother to care about the two fangirls who could not bring themselves to truly understand what kind of person he was. How he had too much pain and suffering to be like them, to be the person they wanted him to be.

Gaara's focus on the Uchiha did not waver though, observing him from the corner of his eye, and noted how his prey did not retract his sharingan. '_He intends to acquire all that he can from observing these fights. Good, he may help me vindicate my existence even more_.'

**XXX**

Shino Aburame versus Zaku Abumi

Shino Aburame calmly walked back up to rejoin his team after winning his match against Zaku Abumi. '_While reckless and overconfident, that Hidden Sound genin could have been dangerous. I am fortunate that Naruto provided me that information on how Abumi fought, via his clones. Yet that just emphasizes how formidable an opponent Naruto will be to face in the finals_.'

Shino gave Naruto a small nod to acknowledge his contribution as he walked by, while the ninja medics carried Zaku off the field with his grievously damaged arms. Shino had clogged the tunnels the boy used for his wind jutsu with the Aburame clan's beetles.

**XXX**

Kankuro versus Misumi Tsurugi

'Brutal,' Naruto said softly as the fight ended with Kankuro breaking so many of Misumi's bones, a fellow Hidden Leaf ninja.

'Yeah,' Kiba agreed, 'and we've got to fight him later.'

'No,' Naruto retorted as he shook his head, 'I meant they both were. Misumi was fully ready to kill someone in cold blood like that.'

'Ah,' Kiba responded, not knowing what else he was supposed to say.

'_Just like back on the bridge in the Land of Waves_,' Naruto remembered as he recalled the ANBU Hunters he had faced.

**XXX**

Sakura Haruno versus Ino Yamanaka

Sakura's breath was laboured as she continued faced off against Ino, her former friend and current rival for Sasuke's affections, and her thoughts drifted to the accusations by that Hidden Grass genin in the Forest of Death.

[Flashback]

'Is this really all you're capable of? Don't you have any talent at all?' the older boy finally asked, the genuine curiosity in his voice hurting Sakura more than disdain would have, as if he genuinely could not see any value in her. 'I'd assumed you were a medic or a sensor like Karin for a bit, but you wouldn't have tried taking me head on like that if you were. You showed some good use of basic ninja moves at first, but you've shown no signs you've learned anything since the academy. Why are you even here? Well?'

[End Flashback]

'_I've got the basics down perfectly_,' Sakura thought, '_but is this all I'm capable of? I wanted to impress Sasuke, but I'm getting nowhere!_'

Snarling, she charged again at her blonde haired foe as the rained down blow after blow at each other, memories of their childhood friendship creeping in.

'_No! I will beat her!_' Sakura vowed as she kept getting back up, '_Not for Sasuke's sake, but to prove to myself that I belong here!_'

And so when she slammed her fist into Ino's face for a final blow, even as she received one in exchange, Sakura felt the satisfaction of victory even as unconsciousness claimed her.

**XXX**

Temari versus Tenten

'_This is so hot!_' Naruto thought gleefully as the fight between Tenten and Temari escalated. '_A girl using wind release fighting another girl using countless weapons that she pulls out of sealing scrolls! Maybe they can give me some pointers after this is all over? Besides what I'm learning by just watching that is._'

His opinion of the fight took a quick negative shift though when Temari not only won, but was also ready to badly hurt Tenten even though the girl was already beaten. Thankfully Lee saved his teammate. _'I wish Tenten had won, but I hope both of their performances will help get the message across to Sakura and Ino. Having a tie like that was kind of pathetic. Oh, speaking of which…_' Naruto looked back to see that both girls in question were awake, and smiling at each other again, even if each of them did quickly turn back to claiming that they would be the ones to win Sasuke's heart.

The boy in question just continued to ignore them as he deactivated his sharingan to conserve chakra. '_Nothing much gained from that fight. I'd need a weapon to use that girl's wind style techniques, and I don't have the elemental affinity for it yet anyways. The way that Rock Lee's teammate used her weapons was interesting, yet dependent upon her sealing scrolls, so I'd have to master that art without my sharingan to help to do the same. Still, at least I got an idea of what Naruto might eventually be capable of if he continues to study sealing_.'

**XXX**

Shikamaru Nara versus Kin Tsuchi

Sasuke kept a small glower on in annoyance as he watched the conclusion of the fight between the two. '_Frustrating. She didn't really use any jutsu, so I didn't learn anything except a simple trick that is inferior to what my sharingan should be capable of. And I couldn't figure out Shikamaru's shadow move at all, for some reason I couldn't read it. And is he really that smart, or is she really that stupid? Either way, he doesn't have the power to back it up._'

Shikamaru was also in a bad temper, although for the lazy Nara it was more like annoyance as he compared his abilities to the other contestants. '_There's some tough fights coming up for the final exam, and I'm not sure if I'd be able to surrender in time against some of these people. They're playing for keeps, and I'm still stuck in this if any more of my friends besides Shino advances. Unlike the others, it looks like he can handle himself. I guess I'm glad Ino didn't win_.'

**XXX**

Naruto Uzumaki versus Kiba Inuzuka

'_Uzumaki?_' Jonin Captain Baki of the Hidden Sands thought with surprise at the names of the next contestants, trying to place that clan name and remember why it sounded important.

'_Well now, let's see what you're capable of, pest_,' Orochimaru thought, safely disguised as the jonin sensei for the sole Hidden Sound genin squad. '_Maybe I'll even get an idea if you actually have the slightest control over your Tailed Beast_.'

'_I could use my seals against him, but I'm not sure that's a good idea with this particular audience_,' Naruto reflected as he casually walked towards the stairs to head down to fight Kiba. '_According to Haku, I'm pretty skilled despite how I've only been studying it for a short time, but I'm still just storing weapons and such, and my sealing scripts still take up a lot of writing space. I'm nowhere near that ANBU guy from the bridge, who could pull out so many different weapons in such numbers from a single scroll! I just wish I got a better look at those "Heaven" and "Earth" scrolls from the survival test, to try and get an idea of how they could summon, and –focus! You've got a fight before you!_' Finally reaching the bottom, Naruto casually strolled over to face Kiba who had leapt straight down, and was getting ready, with his ninja dog, Akamaru, on the ground and at his side, with the pup looking as tense as his master. '_Why is Kiba not yelling at me to hurry up? Oh, because he knows now how strong I am and that there will be a good fight regardless of how long I take_.' With that in mind, Naruto reached a decision as he took up his position and waited for the sickly proctor to begin the match.

'Ready?' Hayate Gekko called. 'Begin!'

'Harem Technique!' Naruto roared.

A burst of smoke blocked Kiba's sight for a moment, and then he saw –she was tall, and covered only in – and she had the largest—and she was looking right at him, and she was—

Then Kiba's nose finally caught up as the blood rushed to his nether regions, telling him that the beauty before him a _guy_. That it was _Naruto_. And that—

Reflexes dulled by the vision before him, he could not move fast enough to block the blow from another one of those—girl/guy/beautiful/squick—who was moving so fast to finish him off that the smoke had blown off her to fully reveal her – '_Screw it, I'm not upset about losing. I got a heck of a consolation prize__!_' Kiba thought as he was knocked down again and put in a body lock, his imagination blocking out the unwanted parts.

As for Akamaru, it took three clones to beat him, with one lost as it acted as a distraction, yet he too was grappled and subdued by Naruto's clones.

'[Cough, cough] Naruto's the winner,' an unfazed Hayate announced as he took in the fastest fight so far.

'Heh heh,' Naruto chortled as he undid his Sexy Technique and dispersed his clones. Walking up, he helped Kiba up, who despite an initial flinch when he caught Naruto's scent, accepted the help, and they both went back up the stairs to join the audience. A medic ninja intercepted them both halfway there to do a quick check that Kiba was alright, and then they continued on their way.

Naruto conceded that he should have foreseen the consequences of his actions.

'Pervert!' Sakura screamed as she slapped at him, which Naruto just casually dodged while still guiding Kiba to the rails so that his friend could use it to stand up since he was still a little shaky. 'Is that the kind of nonsense Haku's been teaching you!?' Sakura spat.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Haku's Apartment

Meanwhile, Haku was busy trying to come to a decision regarding what could be one of the most important decisions he had to make since arriving in the Land of Fire: whether or not to accept an offer to apply for the Clan Restoration Act.

The Act was a fascinating document historically, since it was a topic that both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the two founders of the Hidden Village system, and their mutual advisors had readily agreed upon settling early into their new alliance. So in the interest of strengthening the ties between the two clans, and as proof they actually _could _cooperate together, it was one of the first issues they had delved into, and was a very detailed piece of legislature.

It was also very satisfying to male fantasies, since it was very inclusive and encouraged impregnating multiple women at once, due to the general assumption amongst ninja that a strong warrior would have children who would also be powerful. Ergo, even if a person did not have a Bloodline technique that the village wanted to save, if the ninja involved was sufficiently notorious, then he could also apply for impregnating multiple women. After all, many of the famous ninja of modern times had been born from parents who were also respected and feared throughout the world, and at the very least their progeny would inherit their reputation(s).

It was made easier by the fact that such practice had been carried out as far back as anyone remembered, which was also why the infamous Senju brothers had the same dad and different mothers (hence why they did not look at all like brothers). Codifying the practice though would help prevent abuse amongst the participants, and make that those who actually deserved the chance to provide plentiful children would have the opportunity. Finally, both the Senju and Uchiha at the time agreed that it was best to start small in terms of cooperation, with a concept everyone was already familiar about.

Yet what had made the CRA so interesting was that when it was being written, Tobirama Senju had innocently asked what were the kunoichi who were renowned fighters, or the last of a prestigious clan, supposed to do? And then both Madara and Hashirama had awkwardly realized that they had no women present for the discussion, and after a lifetime of nonstop warfare, neither of them really knew how to address the issue from a feminine perspective.

So both of them had just verified that the proposal clearly required mutual consent from both genders, signed the newest piece of legislation, left a large part blank, and handed it off to the closest high ranking women in both their clans to finish, and called it a day. A bunch of Uchiha and Senju men in close confines with each other without trying to kill each other for so long was still too weird and tense, and they were all stressed and tired.

Consequently, while Haku could have sex with any number of young women, especially for his rare and powerful Bloodline, in an expensive hotel room the government would pay for, for as long as humanly possible, he hesitated on account of the numerous and arduous responsibilities that the male in the relationship were accountable for.

For Hashirama and Madara had been mortified to discover the next morning they had given a carte de blanche for a historical act for gender equality in that it was actually blatantly discriminatory _against_ men. Not only would the women involved be given the potential to give birth to strong children, the law also granted them all manner of government perks, and placed significant duties and obligations on the fathers of any children.

There was a very good reason Jiraiya of the Sannin had never gone near the CRA, even at his most drunk and horny, despite his formidable reputation and prowess that would have passed on to any of his descendants.

'_Decisions, decisions. Who knew coming to live with the Hidden Leaf would be so difficult?_'

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Outside of Konohagakure

Training Ground 44, a.k.a. the Forest of Death

Examination Tower

Frowning at the insult against his best friend and mentor, Naruto shot back, 'Are you seriously complaining about a ninja using a dirty trick!?' Jonin sensei Kurenai's frown lessened at this comment, and Hinata paused on mustering up the courage to show Naruto her displeasure as well. 'If anything, it was a sign of respect towards Kiba!' Everyone, especially the dog user in question, was looking at Naruto with expressions that ranged from curiosity to outright disbelief now. Hurrying on before someone else could get a word in, Naruto turned to his friend, 'Kiba, how many times have we sparred so far?'

'You know that; ten times now.'

'And did you go down there to fight me confident that you had a good grasp of my skills, and could probably still beat me?' Kiba nodded again, with a small smirk on as he got what Naruto was getting at. Turning to Sakura, Naruto continued, 'If I fought Kiba in a way you _approve_ of,' stressing the sarcasm in that one word, 'I would've had to go all out, and then everyone here would have known what I was capable of.'

Sasuke just grunted in derision, 'That's just an excuse.'

'Is it?' Naruto asked cheekily, 'you just showed everyone that you're one of the Uchiha who actually has a sharingan, and they're going to be thinking of ways to beat that, using the entire month and whatever advice their teachers have. You also used fire jutsu that they'll be thinking about. Puppet user, girl with a fan that makes powerful wind attack, should I go on? All I showed is that I can make clones and naked girls.'

Inside, Sasuke was squirming with frustration again, as he realized that not only was Naruto not impressed by the Last Uchiha's performance, but had also managed to still hide his true skills from Sasuke. '_Thanks to seeing that ridiculous jutsu I can at least probably figure out the Shadow Clone technique, yet I still don't really know what he is capable of. Is this what Haku taught?_' he wondered, and then another thought struck him as he realized something about his recent line of thinking, '_And at what point did Naruto go from being a joke, to becoming someone I have to be concerned with? What made the difference? Maybe if I found my own private tutor too?_'

'_Formidable indeed_,' Shino thought.

'_Is he capable of providing good blood or not?_' Gaara wondered. '_His timing was perfect, as is his reasoning. But is he just making excuses, or does he actually have skills to back it up?_'

'_Pathetic, outside of lots of chakra and clones, he's just all talk_,' Neji concluded.

Barking out a laugh, Kiba punched Naruto on the shoulder, 'Ha ha ha! And if you do that again during the final exam, I bet you'll really make the fight popular!'

Noticing the look Kurenai was giving him and the almost-frown from Hinata, Naruto quickly said, 'Yeah, but I'll skip that for then. That is too important to be disrespectful after all!'

Kakashi hid his concern about how Naruto seemed to be looking towards Kurenai for approval on this and not his own teacher. There was not much else he could really say after all, and it was time to get to the next match without any more distractions.

'You've got that right!' Karin yelled as she walked up behind her cousin and hit him on the head.

Well, one more distraction.

'If you _ever_ do something like that again I'll make sure you regret it forever!' Karin cried out as she continued to violently carry out her self-appointed role in making sure her younger family member stayed on the proper path.

**XXX**

Hinata Hyuga versus Neji Hyuga

A battered and bruised Naruto started intently down at the match alongside Kiba, for both friends knew how much Hinata still cared for her family members, even Neji who she saw like a big brother even as he despised her. It was Shikamaru of course who had figured out why Neji hated Hinata so much when they had noticed him glaring at her one time when they were walking through the streets together. The Nara's steel trap mind recalled the details of the ambassador from the Hidden Cloud who had died in an attempt to kidnap a daughter of the Hyuga's clan leader, Hiashi Hyuga, and how Hiashi's twin brother had been sent to the Hidden Cloud as reparation. From there, it was easy for Shikamaru to connect the dots, especially since Hinata was the daughter of said clan leader.

'I never dreamed we'd find ourselves fighting each other…Lady Hinata,' Neji stated, beginning his psychological warfare.

'Big brother Neji,' Hinata replied calmly, determined to show her friends how much she had improved.

'Well…please begin the match,' Hayate coughed out.

'Before we begin…there's something I have to point out to Lady Hinata,' Neji calmly interjected, pausing at calculated points to give strength to his words. Facing his supposed better head on, he began, 'You're not cut out to be a ninja. Withdraw from the match! You're all sweetness and light…a peacemaker, not a troublemaker. You're easily led, not a leader. And you have no self-confidence. You've got a world-class inferiority complex…So I know you'd have been more than comfortable and content staying at the genin level. But applicants for the chunin selection exam must compete as a trio…and you couldn't bear to let your teammates down. The truth is, your participation has been reluctant from the start…hasn't it?'

The entire time Neji tore into her, Hinata's expression was a reflection of composure. It was a struggle, yet throughout it all she held onto the image of Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru complementing her, helping her drive ever forward. And Menma. Menma most of all. Then once he was done, she smiled, not because she was happy with what Neji had said, and she knew that a lot of it hit too close to home, but because she knew that it would infuriate him.

[Flashback to after Team 8 reached the Examination Tower]

'So Team Guy's here too?' Kiba asked.

'Yep,' Naruto, or rather Naruto's clone responded. And then with Naruto's typical lack of tact, he turned to look at Hinata, 'Hinata, with Neji's skill, he's going to go to the finals. This means there's a good chance you might have to fight him.' All the guys felt a twinge of anger at how Hinata stiffened at that, infuriated that anyone could upset their friend like that.

'Troublesome,' Shikamaru drawled, 'but he won't want to fight her. Guy like that, all that pain and resentment, he'll want to break her. Put her in his place. So,' he added as even Choji turned a light glare at the genius for his remarks, 'what do we do about it?'

[End Flashback]

'That might have been true once,' Hinata said primly, remembering the rapid coaching she had received, 'but that is in the past. This is here and now.'

Scowling, Neji tried to maintain the initiative, 'You're nothing but the sheltered little baby of the Main Family, aren't you? A leopard doesn't change its spots. A failure always fails. And a weak personality won't become strong. It's precisely because of the unchanging nature of humankind that unchanging nature of humankind that differences betwe—'

Hinata rushed forward to strike, interrupting the beginning of Neji's rant about fate as she attempted to catch him off guard, as her continued impassive appearance was aggravating him even more.

Yet Neji was far too experienced to be defeated like that.

[Flashback]

'Guy-sensei,' Neji said with rigid politeness, 'do you go on about "Youth" on the battlefield too?'

Might Guy merely burst out laughing, apparently oblivious of what could be read as a complaint, or even an insult, from a student towards his teacher's personal philosophy. 'Of course I do!' he boomed. 'It is my duty to spread the Springtime of Youth to as many people as possible! Plus, it is an excellent form of training!'

'Training!?' Rock Lee shot out, stars in his eyes, 'How so Guy-sensei!?'

'It's simple,' Guy explained, his tone now perfectly serious. 'A true ninja's greatest strength lies in stealth and attacking unseen. Conversely, a ninja must also always be prepared to defend themselves from ambush, no matter how distracted they are. When people see me trying to convert them, they assume I am concentrating too much on my words to retaliate against their unyouthful attacks! This misplaced confidence in their blows even puts them off guard for my counter! In fact! That is what we shall be training on for the next few days!'

A week later, a weary and aching Neji concluded that his teacher had probably noticed the venom behind his original question after all, and had then decided that this would be a good time for everyone to learn a lesson about thinking before they spoke.

[Flashback End]

Like a snake Neji dodged around Hinata's blow, and replied with his own.

Byakugan activated even without hand seals as she ran forward, Hinata only managed to jump back by the skin of her teeth because she had "read" Neji's body language enough to realize he was prepared for her.

Having still not activated his own Byakugan, Neji resumed his relaxed stance and frowned at the clan heiress, 'So you're not going to withdraw…? Then I won't be responsible for what happens here.'

'Let's fight,' was Hinata's iron reply, to which Neji matched her fighting stance for the Gentle Fist style, and activated his own Byakugan.

Around and around the two struck at each other. In contrast to most hand-to-hand fights between ninja, they appeared more like they were dancing with each other as the flowed through their blows, each striving for even a single graze that could disrupt their opponent's body from within.

Yet as much as Hinata had grown, the outcome was clear when Neji gracefully wove between Hinata`s arms and struck both her chest and right armpit with just his fingers to make her cough up blood, and then casually followed up as she tried to get make some space between them.

'Hinata!' Naruto called out. 'Use the Curse Seal!'

The Hidden Leaf jonin in the audience all gave the smallest twitch at what the boy had yelled, while a suddenly pale faced Neji faltered and flinched as he realized how he may have finally pushed the Main family too far, and that Hinata could end this fight with a single hand-sign to activate the curse seal that was on his head. A mark that could cause crippling pain or even death if the assailent so wished, and he had not yet been able to fully close off her Tenketsu, the chakra points, to arrest the flow of her chakra.

'Never!' Hinata snarled as her energy suddenly returned, shocking everyone even further. 'I'll never use that jutsu! How dare you even—!?' Words failed her as she ignored Neji to turn around and glare up at Naruto, whom she had once had a crush on.

With a grim smile, Naruto locked eyes with Neji, 'And this is the person in the Main family you hate so much? Really?' He then forced himself to meet Hinata's gaze, 'I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. But I wanted Neji to see you as you really are, that you do seem him as family still, and how regardless of strong he thinks he is, how far behind you he really falls. You might want to forfeit the match though.'

Hesitating for a moment, Hinata gave a burst of chakra and leapt right up to join the audience, conceding defeat by default, and landing right into the face of the boy she had admired for so long, Byakugan blazing as she glowered at him, her blood staining her outfit. The menace she projected, and the sheer shock of it, made all of the other genin uneasily edge away.

Recognizing the invitation, Naruto elaborated. 'Neji doesn't just have an intimate knowledge of all your techniques, he's also an experienced genin. He's done several life and death missions already, and has been training carefully under Might Guy. Frankly, him and Rock Lee have the best chance of us Leaf genin in passing all this. And we should be keeping a serious eye out on that girl who beat Tenten too.'

Shikamaru decided to speak up to help defend Naruto's actions, 'He's right. We're all just rookies here, how troublesome.' Both Temari and Kankuro were staring over in surprise at this last statement, since it sounded like a criticism against the Leaf's jonin instructors.

'And right there, Hinata?' Naruto continued, projecting all the sincerity and seriousness that he could, 'When you refused to take the easy way out, when you didn't give in to your emotions like that, you've shown you've got more strength than Neji has. You just need a little more time to bring it out. Losing this fight doesn't matter, or even the next, just that you win every fight after that. And you will.'

Hinata stared deeply into Naruto, delving for any sign of deception, but she saw none. '_He truly believes in me!_' she thought with relief. With a small smile she stepped to the side to stand beside Naruto to watch the upcoming matches, before Kurenai intervened and ushered Hinata off to see the medics.

'Sheesh, Naruto.' Kiba said as he walked back up to his two friends, rubbing the back of his head, 'You're just going out of your way to ruffle feathers today, aren't you?'

'Your student's correct, Kakashi, my eternal rival,' Might Guy concurred in a stern tone, 'why did you choose to enter them so young? Luck only carries you so far.'

'So you don't think you should've done this exam, Naruto?' Kakashi asked nonchalantly, 'You seem to be doing pretty well so far. All of you really.'

'The older villagers just got cocky, but seriously, this has been insane. There was one Hidden Grass guy we fought in the forest, used snakes, I'd forfeit over fighting him. I'm just glad I saw no sign that anyone here fought him, 'cause then I'd have forfeited against them too.'

'What!? When was this!?' Sasuke yelled, despite that Naruto was only a few feet away.

'_Whoops,_' Naruto thought. Carefully not glancing at his teammate, lest he give anything else away, 'You missed him while brooding,' Naruto deadpanned.

All the other jonin, including the one from Hidden Sound and Hidden Sand, were now looking intently at Naruto at the mention of a snake user. Deciding to change the subject, Naruto quickly called out, 'So who's fighting next?'

XXX

Rock Lee versus Gaara

'Incredible,' Naruto breathed out in awe at power he was seeing before him, 'that they could be capable of that…'

'Troublesome,' Shikamaru muttered, and even loud Kiba was silent as they witnessed the inconceivable strength and speed that the unleashed Rock Lee relentlessly brought to bear against Gaara of the Sand, and how utterly futile it was against the stoic boy's defense.

'Shikamaru?' Naruto muttered, but the usually lazy boy just shook his head, a bead of sweat actually appearing as he analyzed the situation and calculated that Rock Lee would likely lose. 'Guy-sensei,' the Uzumaki finally spoke up, 'that guy, Gaara? He fights to the death, killing even enemies that are helpless.'

'It's true,' Shino spoke up, for the first time, 'we witnessed it in the Forest of Death.'

Might Guy hesitated, his own earlier admonishment of Kakashi and the other teachers of the rookies coming to mind, and he frowned as Lee went and opened the Fourth of the Inner Gates. Reaching a decision, Guy discreetly opened up the First Gate himself, so that if necessary he could move in time.

So when Lee's final blow with the Fifth Gate failed, Guy moved before Lee's arm and leg were full entrapped by Gaara's sand, breaking him free and unfortunately forfeiting the match for his protégé. 'Forgive me, Lee,' he whispered, and Lee nodded in acceptance of the apology. Lee was also remembering Naruto's words, and Lee vowed that next time he would win.

'_That was impressive_,' Jonin Captain Baki silently conceded, '_working to outrace the sand. Yet Gaara was never in any real danger. The entire time he was hiding his true power so that the Hidden Leaf wouldn't realize the exact nature of his connection with the One Tail. Back home, he would've never given his victims such an opportunity_.'

**XXX**

Dosu Kinuta versus Choji Akimichi

Truthfully, the Third Hokage was only paying the slightest bit of attention to the fight between Dosu and Choji; he could already foresee the outcome. Instead, the Professor was busy evaluating Naruto's behaviour during the chunin exam, both within the reports he had received and what he had personally observed.

'_His words, his actions. He is ready. _

_'And a perfect time to tell him the truth about his parents, now that he has found another family member. I will have to impress upon him the importance of continuing to keep it confidential from his cousin though, that he is the son of the Fourth Hokage_.'

**XXX**

With everything concluded, Proctor Hayate gathered the remaining contestants who had won their respective matches, and they all drew numbers to designate who they would fight in a month's time for the final part of the chunin exams.

'_Perfect_,' Neji thought as he saw that he was to fight Naruto Uzumaki right off the top, glad to see confirmation that fate would have the two of them fight.

'_I've got to advance to defeat Sasuke Uchiha_,' Dosu of the Hidden Sound planned, believing that such a victory would win him favour with Lord Orochimaru.

'_Troublesome_,' Shikamaru repeated to himself as he calculated the odds of who would win what battles. '_From what I've seen, I'm vastly overpowered by most of the other contestants, and they have all seen my signature move today. On the other hand, if Naruto beats Neji…_'

'Remember,' the Third Hokage instructed, 'use the month ahead of you to analyze the intelligence you have gathered from watching the preliminaries of this final part of the exam. You are no longer fighting unknown enemies. Moreover, some of you may not have been fighting at full strength.

'Also, remember that this exam is for you to demonstrate not only the prowess of your nation to the world, but also to the judges that will be observing you that you possess the qualities to be a chunin, a squad leader who commands genin. Even if you lose your fight, what matters is that you distinguish yourself by proving you meet the requirements for promotion. Conversely, you could triumph over all your opponents and yet never prove yourself qualified in the eyes of the judges. Well then, good work, all! You are dismissed until one month from now!'

With that dismissal, the genin departed to join their respective jonin sensei and teammates, as they prepared to leave the examination tower.

'Kakashi,' the Third Hokage spoke softly, and despite the distance between the two and the noise in the room, Kakashi twitched his head to show he was listening, using chakra to enhance his sense of hearing. 'Please ask Naruto and his cousin to see me.' With an abbreviated nod, Kakashi acknowledged the order.

'Naruto,' the Copy Ninja said with a bored tone as he pulled out his book, 'you and Karin should see the Third Hokage. He'll probably escort you out of here. Team 7 will go on ahead to take the boats out of this training ground. We'll discuss your training for the final part of the exam later.' While Sakura was bouncing up and down at the idea of how they would just ride out of the deathtrap forest in boats on the river instead of walking out, Sasuke's fists tightened as he realized that the reason Karin was being asked to stay behind was because she was a Uzumaki like Naruto.

As everyone walked away, Ino walked up to Sakura, 'So, how're you feeling?' she asked, hoping that maybe they could start to repair their friendship. The blonde girl knew that they would both be still pursuing Sasuke, but maybe they could still work something out.

'Okay, I guess,' Sakura answered tiredly.

'Sasuke was pretty awesome, huh?' Ino asked, planning to start with a safe topic.

'Of course he was!' Sakura gushed, 'I can't wait to see him mop up that creepy sand user!'

'I know!' Ino beamed, although then she paused, 'Though that guy is pretty scary. I couldn't believe that kid with the bowl hairdo was capable of, yet it did nothing against that sand.'

Sakura was silent for a long moment, and Ino was struck by the intensity of the grim look her childhood friend held, before the pinkette locked eyes with the blonde. 'Ino?'

'Yeah?'

'We've got to get stronger,' and with that, Sakura pulled her headband down to cover her forehead, and Ino remembered Sakura's vow that she that she would not wear her Leaf headband across her forehead until the day she could stand up to Ino as a full-fledged ninja.

With a smirk that also barred her teeth, Ino matched the gesture and confidently boasted, 'Of course we will! And I'll leave you in the dust!'

'Dream on!'

Realizing that this could make things a little awkward again, and aware of what Ino had originally been trying to do, Sakura decided to change the subject. 'Shikamaru did surprisingly well though.'

Blinking in surprise for a moment at the sudden shift in topic, Ino quickly caught up and gave a small smile, 'Yeah, that was pretty good. By the way, so what's with the red haired foreigner girl?'

'I don't really know,' Sakura huffed, 'but ever since the Forest of Death, she and Naruto have been inseparable.'

Her gossip senses blazing and with stars in her eyes, Ino lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, 'Did they become a couple in the Forest?'

'Huh!?' Sakura said in disbelief, unable to accept that.

'Well you said they bonded during a life and death survival exercise, right?'

'B-but, what would anyone see in Naruto?' Sakura said, still utterly confused.

Ino just shrugged her shoulders with her palms in the air, 'She's a foreigner,' she answered in a tone that said that explained everything.

**XXX**

With the Third Hokage (and hidden ANBU bodyguards), Naruto Uzumaki, and Karin Uzumaki

'What's up Old Man?' Naruto asked cheekily, 'Did I impress you enough for you to decide to give me the Hokage's hat right now?'

Karin was initially scandalized that even her bold little cousin would say such a thing to the God of Ninja, yet the Hokage just chuckled appreciatively. 'No, not yet Naruto. Although,' and now a more serious expression subtly came over his face, 'I _was_ impressed.'

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, simultaneously basking in the acknowledgment of his abilities, feeling embarrassed at the attention he was still so unused to experiencing. So much in fact, that he almost missed what was said next.

'You mentioned before I did, that there was a month's time between now and the final exam, Naruto,' the Third Hokage said pleasantly. 'I suppose you were reading up on this beforehand?'

'Huh? Oh, yeah, but it was before I found out I was given the offer to participate if that's what you are worried about.'

With smile, the village's leader shook his head to indicate everything was okay, and changed the subject. 'So, I understand you found a family member in the Forest of Death?'

Naruto quickly wrapped an arm around Karin to draw her close, 'Yeah! Her name's Karin Uzumaki and she's my cousin! It was a little tense at first because she thought I wasn't a Uzumaki because I don't have red hair.' Then Naruto paused for a moment. 'But I am a Uzumaki, right Old Man?' Naruto asked with the slightest hesitation.

'_He's confused, and a little suspicious_,' Hiruzen Sarutobi concluded, '_not surprising_.' He took a moment to light his pipe and stick it into his mouth before turning his attention back to the pair. 'You are indeed a Uzumaki, Naruto. The confusion lies in how _most_ Uzumaki had red hair. Members who married in from outside of the clan could occasionally produce offspring with different hair, but those children in turn were more likely to marry a clansmen with red hair, so that particular hair colour would quickly reassert itself in the next generation. Your hair colour does not make you any less of Uzumaki. In fact, not possessing the stereotypical features of the Uzumaki clan could actually be useful while infiltrating enemy territory.'

Naruto and Karin blinked in surprise, but then Naruto started to frown. 'Wait! So you know a bunch about the Uzumaki and never told me!?'

'Yes,' Sarutobi said with deliberate reasonableness to calm the situation down, 'and when we return to the village I will be happy to go over it in more detail with you, and show you a few personal affects you should be aware of. Although, as a foreign national, your cousin cannot stay for this conversation.'

Naruto paused in thought, while Karin decided to figuratively step back from the conversation since this was now more related her cousin in a way she figured she did not yet deserve to be involved in. 'Alright,' Naruto finally said, 'but can she join the village so that she _is_ part of us?'

'_It would take a little work_,' the Third Hokage mused thoughtfully, '_but nothing serious. A quick clan claim, followed by monetary compensation that I will cover. She hasn't been trained very well by the looks of it, despite her surname, so it's likely that they don't think anything special about her or her Uzumaki lineage_.'

In reality, the when the Village Leader of the ninja Hidden in Grass received the Third Hokage's request, he was initially a little confused. The careful research that ensued revealed that the genin in question only existed on paperwork, with no one actually knowing who she was. Quickly concluding that the girl had been a spy, and not on behalf of the Hidden Leaf, it was decided to accept the Third Hokage's offer. The Hidden Grass would then investigate further to decide how this tidbit could be useful at a later date.

In the present though, 'Alright young lady,' the Hokage said in a grandfatherly fashion, 'why don't you tell me about yourself while we travel back to the village? You can stay here for the next month, and at the end you can decide if you want to stay with us. Does that sound okay?'

'Y-yes!' Karin stammered, in disbelief that Naruto's goal, which had seemed ridiculous at first, might actually be possible.

**Author Notes:**

**Thanks again to SeabeeGR for his help in developing this fic!**

**Credit where credit is due, the scene with Sasuke and Naruto was directly inspired by "Naruto's True Nindo," by Kyuubi123, and Sasuke's reflections on fangirls from "I am NOT going through puberty again!" by EvilFuzzy9.**

**I should note that I do not promote women having sex to have strong babies, but in the Narutoverse that tends to happen with strong parents. Only exception to the rule is Kakashi, since without his Sharingan he does not seem to live up to the reputation of his father, the White Fang, who was supposed to be stronger than the Sannin, and even then Kakashi was still always formidable. **

**For Shino's match, this version of Zaku was at full health because he had not been beaten by a curse marked enhanced Sasuke. Yet Shino still won because Naruto had given him some forewarning, and because Shino is just awesome. As for Sakura versus Ino, it went a little different because Sakura had not gotten the precise character development she had in the manga because she never fought the Sound Trio. Here, she started her development mid-fight. Same outcome though. **

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: "****The Fall of Uzushiogakure," as questions are answered and more are raised.**

**-0-**

**Please Review!**


	9. The Fall of Uzushiogakure

Talking: 'Gimme Ramen'

Thinking: _'Are they going to give me ramen?_'

Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique

Tailed Beast talking: '**Do you have any idea who I am!?**'

Tailed Beast thinking: '_**He seriously has no idea who I am!?**_'

If it is "toad," then it is a dumb animal; if it is "Toad," then it is a summons.

-0-

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

_Previously: Impressed by Naruto's performance during the Chunin Exam, the Third Hokage decided that it was time to reveal to Naruto the truth of his parentage. Also, he agreed to help Karin become a citizen of Konohagakure. _

-0-

Chapter 9: The Fall of Uzushiogakure

-0-

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage's Tower

A small part of the Third Hokage idly tried to narrow down the emotions that were spiking across Naruto Uzumaki's face.

Rage. Confusion. Disbelief. Grief. Betrayal. And repeat.

In a box in front of the boy were a few pictures of his parents, and personal keepsakes, yet they were just blurs in Naruto's eyes.

'T-the Fourth Hokage, the man who did this to me, w-was m-m-my o-own f-father!?'

'Yes. To seal the Nine Tails quickly enough, and without any preparation, in a seal powerful enough to hold it, a newborn was necessary. It is speculated that that the technique he used requires such a host because it involves invoking the Death God, as well as the connection between life and death. If not for the emergency, an adult could have been used,' Sarutobi elaborated.

Then he took a deep breath and released some of the sorrow he was feeling, 'The process required the death of your father to work, yet both of your parents would have died regardless. Just before you could be used as the host, the Nine Tails tried to kill you, but your parents stopped him, though were both mortally wounded. Even if they had not been willing to use the seal, they had already given their lives to save yours. Your father lived long enough to ask that you be treated as a hero, and not be blamed for the Demon's crimes, nor treated solely as its prison. A task I confess I have failed to fulfil.'

Naruto was taking deep breaths now, trying to reclaim the composure that Haku had been trying to teach him. 'If, if everyone knew who I was, would they have treated me like they did? Ignoring me all my life. Would they!?' Naruto finally snarled, then flinched at the stern look he rarely saw in the eyes of the old man across the desk from him.

'Yes, you were hidden under a veil of anonymity that sadly turned into near total social isolation. And yes, if the villagers had known you were the child of their beloved Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, you would very likely have been treated better.'

Hearing this confirmation, Naruto was quivering with fury now, veins throbbing in his forehead, and more ominously the pupils of eyes that were glaring at the Third Hokage were now slitted like an animal. In response, the old man heedlessly continued the conversation, 'You've met Shikamaru and Choji's jonin sensei, correct?' Without waiting for a response, the elder continued, 'Both Asuma and his older sister are likely envious of the gift I gave you.' At that something new sparked in Naruto's eyes, incredulity joined with a glimmer of curiosity. 'They are both my children, and attempts were made upon them from the moment news of their birth spread, which I was fortunate enough to hide, via my ANBU killing many people, for two whole years for my daughter and just one for Asuma. Once their identities were known, the first of many attacks against them began, about half of which were to kill my infant children.'

Casually, Hiruzen Sarutobi took a moment to pull out his pipe, lit it, and puffed out a little smoke. 'The other half were to abduct them and raise them to become future enemies of my home. Failing that, they would have tried to make it my grandchildren.' Now Naruto was looking a little pale as he considered the fear of knowing your own children might be raped to send _their _kids out to attack their grandfather and fellow villagers.

'Asuma is one of the strongest ninjas of his generation, and a decent teacher, as I'm sure your friends will attest, but he was forced to become so talented from a very young age. His heritage prevented him from having much of a childhood, since he was always training to stay alive, with those restrictions doubtlessly influencing why he became more rebellious as an adult. It was not until he was eight years old, and already showing signs of his genius, that I dared permit his true name be known to the public, and even then only after several rival nations had already figured it out.'

'And of course,' the God of Ninja continued in a mild tone to the silent genin, 'there are loyal ninja in this village whose parents, or grandparents, were sworn enemies of our nation, and yet were careless in protecting their progeny, that which is most precious.'

Now the Third Hokage turned towards Naruto, and his appearance was that of an old man who had made hard choices, terrible choices, in order to keep everyone he loved, the entire village, alive. 'You may think that I went too far in trying to protect you by making the secret absolute, but it was just that: an attempt to keep you safe by any means necessary. I apologize for the pain I caused you, and maybe I should have done things differently, no I probably should have, yet I would likely still do something similar all over again. That said, I should have done more to make sure you weren't so alone growing up.'

Just as the Professor did not elaborate on the status of his daughter, he also made no mention of all the conflicts between the clans over trying to adopt Naruto. Either issue could potentially weaken Naruto's already shaken faith in Konohagakure.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Konohagakure Intelligence Division

Ibiki Morino's impassive eyes slowly moved over the report delivered by one of the Hokage's ANBU guards. During the boat ride back to the Village, the Third Hokage had concluded from a loose statement by the Uzumaki boy that his clones had actually fought Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. Pulling the boy aside, the Third Hokage had discreetly questioned Naruto while the ANBU memorized the conversation. The debriefing had yielded no new information about the White Serpent, yet the number of techniques the genin had reported being used against his clones was interesting for a different reason. While the numerous clones had obviously not been a threat, it still appeared that more effort had been expended upon them than would be expected for a rookie who had nearly become a ninja drop-out.

Already Ibiki could hear rumours quietly spread through the building as people discussed the child, wondering: 'What happened to him?' and 'How strong is he now?'

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Training Field 27

Karin lay panting on the ground, her body aching and unable to move even as adrenalin continued to rush through her veins. '_Screw it; I'm not falling for that girly boy! No one's worth that kind of aggravation!_'

Her former, albeit brief, crush, just smiled down at her from where he stood. 'If you're going to be hanging out with my student,' Haku said cheerfully, 'you've got to do better than that to survive!' Then his keen eyes noticed a surprising if subtle relaxation in Karin's body tension, '_It's almost as if she knows I'm not being serious about threatening her_, _which is a first_,' he wondered as his eyes narrowed in thought, '_so how—?_' Many possibilities were available, then Haku remembered Naruto's comment about Karin's teammates, and how they had appeared to be the combat members, and how she had healed them all. '_A pure medic on such a young genin team would be hard to justify training, so…_' Smirking again, he nudged her side with the geta on his foot. 'You're also a sensor, aren't you?' Her stiffening was all the answer he needed, 'Interestiiing. I can see why it would be beneficial to insert a secret sensor into the exams to obser—'

Haku never got any further on his speculation on what Karin must have been doing for the Hidden Grass, when she suddenly shot up and desperately attacked him.

An eye blink later she was pinned beneath him, with his face centimeters away from her own, sadly looking down at her, 'Hmm, it appears that there is something else going on here. I have just one question for you.'

Karin just whimpered in fear as she felt the iron grip on her arms, knowing that this was it, she was done for, and so was—

'Are you a threat to Naruto!?' Haku hissed with menace, his pupils shrinking as all the warmth and empathy that had been in his eyes before was buried under Arctic snow. Karin could no longer see anything human in the teenager; instead it was as if she was now looking up at the cold steel of a drawn blade that would kill her with as much thought as an actual weapon. All because she had had the _audacity _to be a danger to someone Haku cared for.

'N-no! I-I was t-trying to k-keep him safe!' Karin managed to get out.

In her next breath, without knowing how, she was sitting upright, a meter away from Haku who was mirroring her new posture, warm and smiling again, 'Well then, why don't you tell me all about it so we can keep him safe together! Let's start with an easy one: what's your real skill set?'

In the trees, the ANBU assigned to keep an eye upon Haku during his parole silently memorized the ensuing information the former Bloody Mist ninja was knowingly gathering for them, feeling new appreciation for their duties. They would also be reporting how fast the ex-assassin had moved, verifying that it was the same speed he had displayed when he had been vetted before being allowed to stay in the village.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage's Tower

Naruto was still standing and glaring at the God of Ninja, who conceded that the boy had a presence that was impressive for someone his age. Then an idle thought struck the Third Hokage, '_Perhaps that is part of why everyone puts him down so? Because some part of them sees the potential he may have if he grows older, and since they already fear him they want him submissive?_'

Oblivious to these thoughts, Naruto brought up another titbit that he had learned today, 'You said that my mother was the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki before me?'

A mournful sigh escaped the older man, and he nodded, 'And that remains both one our village's greatest secrets, and greatest mysteries. The process of giving birth weakens the seal on a female Jinchuuriki, and precautions had been taken that should have been more than adequate. Yet the Demon still attacked us that night, and we found no trace of those who were assisting the childbirth, and your parents died before they could tell us. To this day, we don't understand what could have possibly happened.'

Taking deep breaths, Naruto sat back down. 'What can you tell me about my parents?'

Acknowledging how the boy was still conflicted over this reveal, Sarutobi was happy to comply. 'Your father was from a small clan that had joined the village about midway through its founding, as did many other clans once it appeared the Senju and Uchiha were actually cooperating, and the only real thing of note about the Namikaze clan was how its members tended to possess faster reflexes than the norm, which gave them an edge in high-speed ninja battles. Your paternal grandparents, the last ones after your father, were unremarkable in performing their duties, so it was surprising how well your father excelled both physically and mentally. Even at a young age he was able to kill enemy ninja older and more experienced than him.' The Third Hokage decided to withhold that pleasant anecdote on how a young Minato had rescued Kushina from captivity from Hidden Cloud ninja, which eventually led to them becoming a couple; Naruto would appreciate it more during a less serious time. 'Therefore, it was no surprise when he quickly climbed through our ranks, and earned the title of Fourth Hokage.'

'And my mother?'

'Kushina was brought to our village shortly after the fall of her home and our ally, Uzushiogakure, the Village Hidden in Whirlpools.'

Naruto's eyes sharpened at this, 'What can you tell me about it?'

A little surprised at subtle tones he heard in Naruto's voice, the Third Hokage took a moment to hit his intercom button to ask his secretary for some refreshments, stating that this meeting was going to be a long one. Soon fortified by some sandwiches and tea, the Third Hokage decided to start at the beginning.

'It was an island village, and thanks to careful application of seals and natural currents, it was surrounded by large whirlpools. Hence, the he island, and later the village built upon it, was named "Whirlpool." To this day, almost no one can land upon the island without being destroyed by these still intact defenses.'

Naruto's eyes were wide at this casual reference to his clan's abilities, 'How could they create whirlpools?'

'I do not know the specifics,' Sarutobi said with a self-depreciating smile, 'but what they essentially did was use seals to deposit large rocks within the currents to alter them and thus create the whirlpools. They even managed to somehow make them far larger and more powerful than any recorded naturally occurring ones. Thanks to the work of these same seals, the clan could effectively turn the whirlpools "on" and "off." Yet this sort of demonstration was not what they were renowned for. Even as a young boy I grew up with tales of how the Uzumaki launched devastating raids against the mainland.'

Naruto looked a little confused at that, 'But if my ancestors were secure on an island, why would they keep coming to the mainland?'

'Various reasons. The Warring States Period was a bloody time, I am one of the few left who has any idea of what it was like, and even then I was only born near the very end of it. It was perceived that you must always be pre-emptively attacking your rivals before they could attack you. And sadly, there was ample evidence to support this. Fighting was also the best way to hone your skills, and ensure that your young gained the experience necessary to survive future conflicts.

'As time went by, the Uzumaki began to abduct individuals, preferably skilled craftsmen, and then entire clans to bring back home to serve them. Successes with this policy only lead them to increase the tempo of this. Their usual targets were families or clans nearly destroyed or made homeless with nothing to lose, or anyone else that caught their eye. Sometimes they would make an offer from the start, but normally they would just abduct them, seal them up, and take them back home. While other clans did that, and the Hidden Villages still do, none did it as widespread, or selective, as the Uzumaki.'

Taking a moment to sip some tea, Sarutobi gave one final consideration on exactly how much he was going to tell Naruto, '_No, while I can omit how coercive and abusive the process was early in his clan's history, it would be best if I did give him a fairly comprehensive picture. Not just to help him understand what the ninja world can be like, yet also to give him the impression that I am indeed giving him full disclosure. Which I am, minus a few details about how he has been treated_.'

Lowering his cup, he continued, 'You are obviously aware of the curse mark the Branch Family of the Hyuga clan wears, and apparently agree with Hinata Hyuga on how appropriate it is,' personally, Sarutobi hated it too, yet he could not allow himself to be overheard saying that out loud, 'but your clan used to use it too, to help control their vassals. Although some might have called them slaves since they were taken from their homes.' Seeing Naruto pale a little at this, Sarutobi quickly reassured the boy, 'Fortunately, a few visionary Uzumaki leaders concluded that honey would attract more flies, and reworked the system to give the subordinate clans far more rights, and turned away from outright raids and abductions towards making Uzushiogakure a home they would want to stay in, a place that they would be genuinely loyal to.

'In return for the captives becoming productive citizens of Uzushiogakure under the rule of the Uzumaki, your clan was sworn to the defense of the island and all of its inhabitants.

'These continuing forays from the island increased the strength of the Uzumaki as they brought back individuals with specific and useful skills which strengthened their island, so they kept coming back for more. This in turn led to their reputation for being dangerous warriors. Despite this, their treatment of those they brought back had become humane and mutually beneficial enough to gain the attention and respect of Hashirama Senju, the future First Hokage, who had found rumours about his distant relatives in Senju clan records, and led to the two clans forming an alliance.'

'But how did it make them stronger? And what kind of alliance with the Senju?'

'I'll get to that first bit in a minute; the alliance is an important part. Ahem, yes, Hashirama had the unique ability to control Tailed Beasts, and he later learned how the Uzumaki's abilities with sealing offered another possible avenue. Given the threat the Demons posed, what was initially a pragmatic relationship was formed. The fruit of this union lies imprisoned within you, since it was the combined work of Hashirama Senju and his wife Mito Uzumaki that led to the Nine Tails being originally captured, tamed, and sealed away, with Mito becoming the first Jinchuuriki in history. To further improve relations between the clans, several other intermarriages occurred, and after the Uzumaki and Senju fought side by side together during several different battles, the ties became even closer. '

'If they were so close, why didn't they join the Leaf?'

'You're forgetting they already had a secure home from which they could create their own Hidden Village. Moreover, while the Uzumaki were usually merciful to their enemies, the key word is "usually." Like all clans from that time, there are records and tales of atrocities they committed in the name of victory, and bad blood existed between them and some of the clans that wanted to join Konohagakure.'

At this, Sarutobi took a moment to take another puff from his pipe, '_Particularly with the Hyuga clan, for despite their own past history, __or perhaps because of it, the Uzumaki took personal offense to the use of curse marks, especially to control one's own family, and sought to liberate the Branch Family. Ashina Uzumaki, the Lord of the Uzumaki at the time of the founding of the Hidden Villages knew of the importance of the Hyuga allying with the Senju and Uchiha, and didn't want to jeopardize that for Hashirama._' Realizing how lost in thought he had been, the Third Hokage continued, 'As a solution, they found it preferable to live separate, and let time heal their wounds. But above all else, they wanted to be independent.

'They could do this, because like the Uchiha, Aburame, Akimichi, and Hyuga, they were a noble clan. That is, their family tree shows relation to a royal family that the civilian aristocrats would recognize, which granted your family the legitimacy to act as the feudal lords of their own island. Even more impressively, the Uzumaki were the only noble clan in history to successfully create their own village, which allowed Uzushiogakure to have its own daimyo who was directly connected to the clan.'

'So the Village Leader was like the Fire Daimyo and the Hokage in one?'

'Precisely, Naruto. Although at times in the past they were separate responsibilities, with two different individuals with separate tasks. One acting as the civilian leader of the island, while the other lead the ninjas for their numerous raids. With the founding of the village, only twice did a man carry both titles.'

The Third Hokage took a moment to sip some more tea, giving Naruto more chance to absorb all that he was learning, before continuing again.

'The Uzumaki were terrors upon the battlefield, even during the Warring States Period, they ruled an entire island for themselves that was impossible to attack, and regularly made incursions inland to test their prowess, conduct raids, and formed miniature colonies upon the continent too, in aid of their Senju cousins. Those colonies were shut down when the Hidden Village system was created though.

'Like other powerful clans, they would absorb weaker or defeated ones, though the Uzumaki had become more benign about it, like the Senju. It was through victories or the abductions I mentioned earlier that the Uzumaki became stronger, because by absorbing clans with different abilities, they could seal their new techniques up for later use.

'By all accounts, and my personal obvservations, over time most of the newcomers enjoyed being ruled by the Uzumaki so much that their children became frighteningly loyal vassals. The amount of intermarriage also meant they were increasingly just one large family. The Uzumaki clan leaders encouraged this growing equality because of how much stronger their clan was becoming due to it.

'Near the end of the Warring States Period, each Uzumaki warrior on the battlefield was essentially an army unto himself. Their sealing arts allowed them to carry an immense amount of supplies and weapons with them, making it possible for them to bypass traditional concerns about supply and demand during wartime. Moreover, many of the clans that served them would stay at home, and hone their ninjutsu, with the attacks then being placed within sealing scrolls and later unleashed upon the village's enemies. In short, depending upon how skilled a seal master of the Uzumaki was, he could unleash jutsu from all five elements, not to mention Hidden techniques too.'

Naruto kept eagerly nodding his head, drinking up the details of his family as he learned how awesome they had been.

Still lecturing, Sarutobi continued, 'This practice was why the Uzumaki made a point of keeping their subjects so happy, since these vassals were encouraged to further develop their techniques to keep the warriors so strong. In turn, pillaging brought back more citizens and resources, which allowed for those living at home to enjoy unusually luxurious and secure lives while their leaders went off to fight and bring back plunder and glory.

'Added with their immense chakra reserves, stamina, healing ability, and lifespan, despite their small numbers the Uzumaki were a formidable fighting force. A select few even had the ability to create powerful chains of solid chakra that could be very destructive, or create barriers. Your mother was one of the latter.

'As time passed, they became the Hidden Leaf's greatest allies. In recognition of their contributions, and their connection with the Senju clan, the leaf symbol that all our ninja wear, by law, regardless of their status or own clan affiliations, on our headbands incorporates the whirlpool swirl that was the symbol of the Uzumaki clan and their village. The flak jackets worn by those ranked chunin and above also carry your clan's symbol on the backs. They are also the only clan known to have been given this honour. Even the Uchiha clan, who founded our village jointly alongside the Senju, saw the benefits of such an association with your ancestors.'

Staring with awe at the Third Hokage as he heard the prowess of his clan, while hesitantly holding his hand to his headband, Naruto finally stammered out, 'But what happened to all of them?'

At this the old man sighed, and then 'They became too proud and ambitious.' Naruto frowned at that, but Sarutobi ignored it. 'At one point, Iwagakure became embroiled in a civil war, when both their royal family and the Tsuchikage had a conflict of succession. For the former it was between the sons over who would be the heir, and the Third Tsuchikage was faced with a senior ranked ninja who was determined to be the Fourth Tsuchikage. One of the sons approached this ambitious ninja, and they conspired to secede from the nation and create their own country and Hidden Village. At first, Ishigakure, the Village Hidden in Stones, was of no concern to Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in Rocks, since the latter had more shinobi and the Tailed Beasts the First Hokage had given them in a peace treaty.

'Yet the end of the Second Great Ninja War was still recent enough that the Third Tsuchikage decided to only deal with the situation via a war of attrition, since everyone was so weary from the last war, and because of concerns that if a full scale conflict began, then other nations would get involved, escalating the situation for the whole world. Diverting too many of their ninja, or their Jinchuuriki from their borders, and thus weakening their defenses, was also unacceptable. So the Hidden Rock planned to slowly wear down the Hidden Stone with their superior numbers and logistics, and for a while, this plan worked.

'But the Lord Uzumaki of the time, without consulting any other village, chose to intervene. Powerful seals and other supplies were sent to Ishigakure. Their addition turned the tide of the conflict enough that the new village and nation were able to gain the international recognition necessary to become an independent country and Hidden Village, one that persists to this day.

'Unfortunately, the Uzumaki overestimated the safety provided by their distance from Iwagakure, and the defenses provided by the whirlpools they named themselves after. The Third Tsuchikage, Onoki, has the power to fly, and make others fly. He dispatched many elite ninja by air, along with the Four Tails Jinchuriki, Roshi of the Lava Style, to attack Uzushiogakure by night in the very middle of the village. Unprepared and overconfident, and possessing fewer numbers compared to a Great Nation like the Land of Earth, your clan was devastated, and the inhabitants were forced to flee.'

**XXX**

[Flashback]

Uzushiogakure

Sixteen years before Naruto was born

Uzushiogakure's weeklong victory celebration over their undermining of Iwagakure ended that night with bonfires as their homes burned around them.

A feral Jinchuuriki had been dropped down from the heavens, one that had unleashed his Tailed Beast enough to be consumed by bloodlust and hate, his body contorted into something between a man and an animal even as he was enveloped by dark red chakra and his own blood, with three tails waving behind him. He impacted right into the center of the village, spewing lava that consumed the royal palace and the feudal lord's family within, contemptuously shrugging off all attempts to seal him away.

Racing towards the roars of the Jinchuuriki, Ginrei, the Uzumaki Lord ran over the fallen bodies of his kinsmen, by blood or by the bonds of friendship, stubbornly holding back tears at how even the children and civilians were counted amongst the dead.

Whether by order of the Third Tsuchikage, or because the situation had escalated out of hand and the attackers had become consumed by fear, bloodlust and insanity, it had been decreed that Uzushiogakure was to be utterly destroyed tonight. No one was safe. No one would be spared.

Turning around a corner at the sound of a series of explosions, he got his answer as he saw one of clansmen, Shunsui, fighting up close with a grinning, spiky haired Hidden Rock ninja. Recognizing the man as Jonin Captain Gari, Ginrei turned to help his unknowingly outmatched clansman, but too late. Before he could approach in time, the famous Gari of the Explosive Style succeeded in connecting with an Explosion Release: Landmine Fist, killing the defender in a single blow.

'Ah, the Lord Uzumaki himself,' Gari drawled, 'I hope you can amuse me more than these weaklings!'

Also attracted by the explosions, ninja from both sides converged upon the two warriors, '_By this point, this should be most of my clansmen who are not dealing with Roshi. It appears that this is where it will all be decided_,' Ginrei sadly concluded, before letting the fury of his ancestral blood awaken. 'Well now,' Ginrei replied in the same mocking manner that was ruined by the dangerous tones underneath it, 'I'm sorry that we've been such disrespectful hosts. We'll do what we can to _entertain _you.'

'Yeah!' Sneered a ninja from a clan that studied fire jutsu for the Uzumaki to seal up, 'after all, we're famous for our _hospitality!_'

With the emphasis on that last word, and the growl that rose up from the defenders, Gari and the other Hidden Rock ninja started to remember that the Village Hidden in Whirlpools used to be known as the Island of Reavers.

**XXX**

'—ir! Captain Kitsuchi! Sir!'

The Tsuchikage's son took a moment to look around after finishing snapping the neck of another Whirlpool ninja in his vice-like grip. Deciding the situation was clear, he turned to look at his comrade that was running up.

'Sir! Roshi has been defeated! Some of the enemy sacrificed themselves to lure him into a multilayer sealing matrix to drain away the Four Tail's chakra and weaken him! Roshi is now requesting that he be withdrawn. Your orders?'

Kitsuchi paused in thought for a moment; once Roshi regained his humanity he tended to be a decent tactician, he was personally on the scene, and was the best judge for his condition with his prisoner. If the red bearded man believed it was best for him to retreat, then he was probably right. 'Agreed! Detach four airborne squads to escort him from the battlefield! Repeat: four! They are to withdraw to the rendezvous point, and take whatever steps they deem necessary to keep the Four Tailed Ape secure!'

'Yes sir!'

A sudden series of distant explosions drew their attention to the west, '_Hmm, looks like Gari has found some threat worth his time. I'd best get over there too_.'

**XXX**

The Uzumaki and their allies had the rage and desperation, along with the stamina to keep fighting, yet their enemy had the numbers, and once Kitsuchi joined the battle, the power.

Unsealing yet another shield to block yet another attack, a rain of giant kunai launched out of Ginrei's other sleeve, closely followed by two precision lightning jutsu from seals on the shoulders of his coat. The electrical current stabbed right through the rocky shield the earth user had lifted up against the kunai, removing another Hidden Rock ninja from the fight.

'You're tiring!' Gari sneered as he drove forward another punch at the Uzumaki Lord, 'Oh, sure you've still got lots of stamina and chakra, but it looks like those fancy seals on your hands are gone!'

Snarling, Ginrei reflexively flexed his fingers, feeling the stings from the cuts he had received on them from blocking shrapnel from a surprise explosion. The sealing inscriptions shredded, he had lost his signature move, forcing him to rely upon lesser seals now.

Suddenly Gari leapt back, confusing Ginrei to the man's intentions until his reflexes cut in to make him duck under a hail of blades. '_Old fool! I was so focused upon him that I forgot about the small fry!_' The "small fry" hounded the man, attacking like wolves from every angle as they attacked from range or up close, their sheer numbers keeping him from having the opportunity to retaliate, only dodge and block.

Gari took the opportunity to rip off the lapel that hung from his pants, and use it to bind up a cut on his arm. Taking a few deep breaths, he also took a soldier's pill to replenish his chakra for the final push to finish off Uzushiogakure.

Harried by all the attacks, more and more scratches were appearing upon Ginrei's clothes and flesh, symbolizing how he was slowly being overwhelmed, and destroying even more seals. Until finally an explosive tag on a short timer got past his focus and detonated.

The sight of fire and smoke obscuring their leader distracted the other remaining Uzumaki enough that they too were quickly cut down.

Even as he flew through the air, over half of his remaining seals burned off his flesh, from the corner of his eye Ginrei could see in the distance the telltale signs of chakra chains creating barriers, and jutsu flying through the air as his people fled in the boats under attack from even more of flying invaders. '_No. No, no, no, no!_' He spun in the air, the last fighting Uzumaki, and snarled at his foes, no, his prey, 'This may be my time to die, but you'll see me every night from here on after, in your nightmares!'

Charging at Gari, he struck the man's fist with the brush end of the ancestral Blood Ink Sword, the explosive jutsu destroying the weapon and its seal, unleashing the blood of thousands of foes vanquished by the previous Lords and Ladies of the Uzumaki, bursting out in a single moment at crushing speed.

Ginrei weathered the worst of it behind his final metal shield, though the bones in his left hand were fractured. The infamous leader of the Explosive Corps died drowning in a wave of blood, along with the others as they choked upon the wave, unable to move their broken bodies as they were thrown about by the pressure of the wave. Others were blinded or distracted by what they realized they were coated in, and the Last Uzumaki Lord showed no mercy. Shadow Clones unleashed seals in a frenzy, their salvo so erratic that many of their attacks intercepted each other just as often as they struck down their targets. The smell of burning blood cloaked the air, even as the flood receded.

And then the Uzumaki Lord pulled out a certain scroll and unsealed thousands upon thousands of letter bombs…

Kitsuchi only survived the massive ensuing explosion, and the shrapnel formed from his own technique, thanks to the soon-to-be-promoted-but-still-nameless sensor that had formed a strong enough earth wall to save them both.

Starring at the massive crater that had formed, Kitsuchi yelled, 'Someone with a working radio tell the others that are attacking the boats to _not_ to come back to us because of that explosion! They are to hold their position and stay on the refugees!' Noting the gaping looks his surviving subordinates had for him, he clarified, 'An explosion of that magnitude will have banged him up even further, and he cannot have many seals left. Sensor?'

After cautious advancement, they found him a few minutes later, having died of his injuries before he could finish setting his traps, giving one last hateful glare with his last breath.

They still threw kunai at his corpse just to be sure.

For his part, Kitsuchi glanced up to see his airborne subordinates returning after all, since they had been unable to tell them to maintain their mission because Kitsuchi's force's sole remaining bulky radio had been destroyed from the shockwave of that previous explosion. '_Alright, mission accomplished. Put out the major fires, and see to the wounded. No point in sending this lot back after the refugees, they will have too much of a lead time now. Can't fault them for turning back out of concern for their comrades. I'll give them a mild rebuke, and tell Dad I took care of it. If I dump enough of the Uzumaki sealing treasures in front of him fast enough, he'll probably forget all about it. He'll be upset about Gari and all our losses though_.'

Suddenly, the island rumbled, as the last senior member of the Uzumaki died, and the seals holding back the clan's secret contingency began to fail. The fliers swooped down and grabbed their comrades, even as every main building on Uzushiogakure was consumed in explosions. And those who had heard Ginrei's grim promise gulped, as the saw how the newest burning buildings connected together, forming the sign of the Whirlpool, etched in fire upon the ground. Nothing was left of the Hidden Whirlpool but rubble, corpses, a lake of drying blood, and crying refugees fleeing for safety.

[End flashback]

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Training Field 27

'I see,' Haku mused as Karin finished listing everything about her abilities, and what she knew about Orochimaru and the Hidden Sound, which was not much given how information was compartmentalized. On the plus side, it was clear that Karin had tremendous potential as a support ninja, with many possible career paths. Not only was she apparently a very skilled sensor, she also had an extremely useful healing ability. What little she had revealed about Orochimaru's medical experiments also revealed that the girl possessed a surprisingly strong working knowledge of the biological sciences. 'Are you aware of any other Uzumaki?' Haku finally asked.

Karin hesitated, yet quickly found herself saying everything she could again; Haku's expression had never changed and he had not moved a centimeter, yet she had suddenly felt as if she had been skewered all over. 'T-there's a girl in Orochimaru's bodyguards, she's called Tayuya…'

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage's Tower

'Your mother, Kushina, was one of the few refugees to make it to Konohagakure; most of the rest were killed en route by other villages who wished to take advantage of the situation. The rest of Uzushiogakure died out in futile attempts of revenge against Iwagakure, either heedlessly dying in later conflicts, or from launching their own personal vendettas against the Great Nation. Given how recent the Second Great Ninja War still was, we were unwilling to go to war even though Uzushiogakure had been our closest ally. We did of course do what we could for the refugees, and Might Guy's father, Might Duy, died fighting the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist who had attacked your fleeing relatives to claim one of infamous weapons they possessed: the Splash, the Blastsword, which remains in the Bloody Mist's possession despite Might Duy's legendary holding action.

'The last of the refugees reactivated the whirlpools once they were safely clear, and to all accounts the fires burned down what was left. Some ninja with flying summons have travelled there, yet nothing of note has been discovered, and it remains inaccessible to anyone else.

'The sealing secrets of the Uzumaki were lost during this tragedy, your mother was the sole known exception to both retain them, despite her young age, and to share them, and even then only after she had married your father. Intelligence collected many reports from other villages of your captured clansmen dying under interrogation, or by suicide, rather than tell any of their clan's secrets.

'To their credit, most of Uzumaki were lost during the initial attack, living up to their responsibilities to their subordinate clans, dying to buy them time to escape. More fell as rearguards during their subsequent travels to try and find sanctuary. To the very end, the Uzumaki stayed true to their ancient vow as the sworn protectors of the Hidden Whirlpool in exchange for the fealty of the other clans. Sadly, despite this sacrifice, the rest of the clans that were part of their village died during the later confrontations over the years, blinded by their need for vengeance, and leaving Kushina alone in the world.'

Feeling a little winded from the long lecture, and wanting to give Naruto a chance to process it all, the Third Hokage took a moment to drink some more tea, and reflected a bit more on what had happened all those years ago.

Realizing his mind was drifting again, the Professor refilled his pipe and lit it again, and got back to his story. 'After your parents died, I worked to quietly tone down how much the Uzumaki were discussed in either school or in day-to-day affairs. This was to help protect you, as I mentioned before, although it was easier because few people liked to reflect upon the sad end to your clan.' Naruto's response though was surprising.

'"Tone down"!?' the boy snapped incredulously, 'is that what you call it!?'

'I beg your pardon?' Sarutobi asked politely, undisturbed by Naruto's overreaction.

'I went through the entire public library Old Man, and every textbook I could get my hands' on! There is no mention of the Uzumaki anywhere!'

'_What-!?_' the Third Hokage thought with genuine shock.

'They've been erased to the point that I had to rely on foreigners to find anything out about Konoha's own ally!'

'Naruto,' the Third Hokage said firmly and with conviction, 'I do not understand what you are saying. Do you claim that you have found no mention of your clan at all within the village?'

Naruto paused in hesitation for a moment, 'Yeah. Is that why neither you nor Kakashi-sensei would talk to me about them?'

Frowning, the Third Hokage covertly pressed a concealed button, and an ANBU seemed to appear in front of him, 'Yes, Hokage-sama?'

'Go to the library; bring me back all books related to the Uzumaki clan!'

'Yes, Hokage-sama.'

The ANBU was gone so fast that Naruto could swear that the man had just disappeared into thin air, and took a moment to catch-up to with what the Old Man was saying, '—swer your question, yes, we thought you had found out some answers on your own, and just didn't feel the need to approach us. Naruto, I promise you, I will get to the bottom of this. Do you have any other questions right now?'

Weakly, Naruto gave a denial, and a distracted Third Hokage showed him out while trying to recall the last time he had seen anything written down about the Uzumaki clan, and realized he honestly could not remember. '_Why would someone erase what had happened to our allies? And when could they have done this? How could I have missed what Naruto is accusing, and why has no one ever mentioned this before?_'

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Naruto's apartment

Not since Zabuza's death had Naruto seen Haku so shocked.

While the truth of Naruto's family was supposed to be a secret, it was _Naruto's _secret, and Ice user was the one person Naruto had the most faith in.

'Well,' Haku started, and then stopped as he was still trying to process it all.

'Yeah,' Naruto agreed.

'…What are you going to do now? Now that you know all this, I mean.'

Naruto just slumped down to the ground, 'I, I don't know. I feel I should do something with it, but I don't know what. I can't just go around advertising about it, not until I'm stronger and have evidence to back it up at least.' Haku glanced at the box of items Naruto had brought home with him, and noticed amongst a mixture of family keepsakes and nick knacks, an authentic looking birth certificate, along with a signed note from Hiruzen Sarutobi using the Hokage Seal to verify Naruto's heritage, yet he chose to be silent so as to not distract Naruto. 'The Namikaze are dead, and the Uzumaki nearly so—.'

'There is a third family member alive,' Haku interrupted, which drew a quick smile from Naruto, but before he could say anything, they heard someone cough.

Turning, they saw a large toad was somehow in the room without either of them realizing it, '_No, not a toad, but a Toad_,' Haku concluded as he took in how the Toad was sitting upright with its forelegs crossed over its chest and vest, and a grim look on its face. 'Can we help you?' the effeminate boy asked politely, even as he subtly reached for his senbon.

'No need to worry,' the Toad said in a reassuring tone of voice, 'I mean you and the son of the Fourth Hokage no harm. My name is Gamatorra, and I have been waiting for this day for over twelve years.'

'So get on with it,' Naruto said in a flat voice, emotionally drained after fighting Kiba and watching his other friends fight, and all the revelations he had endured today.

'Before your parents died, and before the Third Hokage arrived upon the scene, your father Summoned me, his personal summoning familiar, to complete a task on his behalf, when, and I quote "you were ready." For years I have watched you, and now I know you are.'

Clenching his teeth and fists in renewed fury over how he had been spied upon all his life and judged unworthy until this point, observed and yet not helped, not approached, not acknowledged, Naruto was just about to cross his breaking point, when Haku coolly cut in, 'And what is it that you were sworn to do?'

Perhaps realizing his faux pas, Gamatorra wordlessly reached behind himself and brought forth a scroll which he held up for Naruto.

Naruto just stared down at the Toad for a moment, and then accepted the item.

As soon as his fingers touched the scroll, all the seals upon it glowed, and Naruto could feel something throbbing with his chakra, and then it subsided.

On its own, the scroll began to open and unravel to be read...

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**To help cover up what happened when the Nine Tails was unleashed on Konohagakure, Tobi sucked up all the bodies and traces of blood with ****Kamui****. So there were no clues for the village elders to work with. **

**The Uzumaki clan draws inspiration from various sources. Such as the creation of the whirlpools being from episode 34 of One Piece. The description of how Uzushiogakure functioned with its subordinate clans was inspired a lot by the webcomic and novels for Girl Genius, and the Hetrodyne town of Mechanicsburg, check it out! As for Ginrei, his abilities come from three places. , I admit that Keeperoftheninjasway's summoning poll helped a lot. While not a fan of using seagulls myself, I admit they would be a good idea for an island nation. His work with Karin also helped me decide to develop Karin to have a more scientific role. As for the Blood Ink Sword, that was inspired by Ichibē Hyōsube from Bleach. I recommend glancing at chapter 26 of "Legacy Undone" by LD 1449, he has a great write up about seals there, which helped here too. **

**The reason I chose Roshi to be the Jinchuriki to play such a key role in destroying Uzushiogakure, was because his red hair made him a potential Uzumaki candidate, and I liked the irony. **

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: "The Scroll at Last!"**

**-0-**

**Previous Reviews:**

**MeleeSmasher: **So when does Naruto finally rebuild Uzshogakure with just him, Haku and Karin? Three kids wont do much in terms of rebuilding unless large swaths of Uzumaki survivors come to help him.

_They will not start getting serious about rebuilding for a little while longer, but yeah, they are going to need a boatload of help to pull it off. I have some ideas about it, but suggestions are always welcome._

**-0-**

**Please Review!**


	10. The Scroll at Last!

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

_Previously: After evaluating Naruto's development during the Chunin Exam, the Third Hokage decided that Naruto was ready to learn the full truth about his heritage and legacy. Therefore, the Hokage told Naruto the truth about his parents and the Fall of the Uzumaki clan. _

_Afterwards, Naruto's was approached by his father's Toad friend who was intrusted with his parent's secret scroll, who had also concluded that Naruto was ready, and presented the young genin with it. _

-0-

Chapter 10: The Scroll at Last!

-0-

_'__Everything that we are. We gathered together all of our secrets, and sealed them within that scroll. The __Flying Thunder God Technique__, the Uzumaki seals and chakra chains, bank accounts under assumed names, the dirty secrets of important Leaf members and of the other Hidden Villages, lists individuals we trust, and so much more. All of our knowledge and power was put into that scroll in case that we died before we could teach it to Naruto.'_

–Kushina Uzumaki, the night of her death

-0-

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Naruto's Apartment

Gamatorra wordlessly reached behind himself and brought forth a scroll which he held up for Naruto.

Naruto just stared down at the Toad for a moment, and then accepted the item.

As soon as his fingers touched the scroll, all the seals upon it glowed, and Naruto could feel something throbbing with his chakra, and then it subsided.

On its own, the scroll began to open and unravel to be read...

A glow came from the exposed paper and soft but uplifting music seemed to be wafting on the wind along with a pleasant yet unfamiliar scent that eased the growing tension.

"…Huh?"

"Uhm, I would surmise that this is your mom's work; she had a thing for drama," Gamatorra hesitantly answered. "If anything, you dad probably toned it down, otherwise we would have fireworks going off in your living room."

"What incredible craftsmanship," Haku breathed in awe at the intricate seals that were displayed on the unraveled part of the scroll that he could see that were the cause of these theatrics. Truthfully, Haku only had a basic understanding of the sealing arts, and only because most jonin-level ninja appreciated how useful it was. As it was, his skills were still a little bit better than Naruto's, but his refresher courses as he helped his student-friend learn more about sealing only enhanced for him how masterful this work was.

As the music died off, an envelope appeared in a puff of smoke and drifted into Naruto's hands, along with several seal tags. That latter Haku recognized as the highest-ranking privacy seals, which would both seal of a room from observation, and even present a false image to fool any spies. He had only ever seen pictures of them from intelligence gathered as part of Zabuza-sama's attempted assassination of the Fourth Mizukage, and even then they were supposed to have been carefully hoarded by previous Mizukages for decades. Only the Byakugan of the Hyuga clan was supposed to be able to best this level of secrecy, which was verified by an accompanying note written in a quick yet neat hand, but it also noted the seals should still be able to fool a Hyuga if they were not looking for anything suspicious from the start.

_Why such secrecy?_ Haku wondered as he applied the seals along the walls of the apartment while Naruto stood staring fixated at the unopened envelope that was addressed to him, his name inscribed in bolder and larger print. _Were his parents really that concerned about other elements within the village itself? Or did they just want to cover every possible contingency? Or is there something else we don't know about?_ Haku decided to think about that some more after he had gone through the rest of the scroll.

Then he froze at what he heard next.

"It's from my Mom and Dad," Naruto whispered as he began to read the letter he had removed from the envelope, a quick glance confirming that it was a mixture of both sets of handwriting.

Choking down a quick surge of jealousy, the pain from the knowledge that his own father had tried to kill him, Haku took a small breath. _That was unworthy of me. Naruto is my friend, and I'm glad for his happiness. And I know that in the end that my mother loved me, and Zabuza-sama loved me as a son. That is enough._

Wanting to give Naruto some privacy, Haku occupied himself with examining the seals written upon the scroll and the other security measures that it possessed. The more he looked at it though, the more it became obvious that not only had the Fourth Hokage and his wife been sealing geniuses, but they must have also spent _years _preparing this.

While the scroll itself was unremarkable, just the size and appearance of a generic one carried by any other ninja, except for a few extra seals on the outside, the contents were incredible. Some practitioners, such as Naruto in the beginning of his training, would have to dedicate the entire scroll towards a single sealing script to seal just one item inside. As time progressed, they could put in place multiple or even countless items that were essentially the same thing inside, such as a scroll that would release a seemingly endless barrage of kunai. More skilled users could secure far more items with multiple smaller scripts.

_This_ scroll however was covered in miniature seals that would actually release several gigantic scrolls that would contain even more seals within that contained the information Naruto's parents had sealed away. By having a single scroll contain multiple sealing scrolls, with even more sealing scrolls within them, there was no potential limit to how much information was truly contained here!

_And yet there is no sign of an index to help us find what's what!_ Haku thought incredulously, trying to fathom how they were supposed to try and sort through the entirety of what was virtually a library lying in Naruto's living room.

Moreover, they had somehow applied the Almighty Scabbard Sealing Technique to the master scroll, so that with a few simple hand-signs, Naruto could secretly and literally carry it within his very body wherever he might go. It was doubtful even someone with a Byakugan would realize that he possessed such a treasure unless they saw it in its unsealed form.

A slight sound brought Haku's attention back to reality, to see tears flowing down Naruto's face. Noting Haku's expressions, Naruto responded in an emotion laden voice, "They loved me, and they trusted me. They believed that I would accomplish great things."

Haku could only nod, not daring to say anything that might tarnish Naruto's joy, knowing that this might be one of the single happiest moments in his life. _And I'm glad that he's finally had this chance that all children should have_, Haku reflected with utter sincerity.

Then Naruto frowned a little, "But there's nothing here about making me a Jinchuuriki."

Gamatorra stepped forward now, "It was pretty bad kid. Nine Tails was out, and your mom was dying because of it," then the Toad held up a hand to forestall questions, "Sorry. Minato trusted me enough for me to know that your mom was the previous Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, though I was sworn to never tell anyone else, but I know they would have wanted you to know. My point is, whatever happened that night, they weren't prepared for that specific event."

Naruto and Haku's eyes were bugged out at news that the Toad casually confirmed, and then Naruto walked back up to the scroll and started looking at the more earliest items until he found a seal labelled 'Jinchuuriki,' which unveiled several documents, with another letter addressed to Naruto on top. With a tight nod, he muttered, "They didn't expect what happened, but they still had some preparation."

Again Haku respected Naruto's privacy, using his time to examine the contents at the very start of the scroll, which presumably Naruto's parents had decided were of the greatest importance. Experimentally he put some of his own chakra into the scroll, and discovered that only the initial security scroll required Naruto's specific chakra to function. In front of him popped several racks of various weapons, all honed and ready for war. "_An emergency stash of weapons?_" Another pulse of chakra resealed the weapons, with another seal depositing a briefcase with a small fortune of cash in small notes. An accompanying note informed the reader that this was only for emergencies, and that details for the rest of the money left for Naruto were sealed elsewhere.

"This is definitely Kushina's work," Gamatorra deadpanned. "Minato would never be this sloppy and disorganized. And he wasn't one to focus on her faults either."

Continuing on, Haku turned his attention to the label for the next seal, and his heart skipped several beats as he took in what it implied.

Haku glanced at Naruto to gage whether or not to this was a good time to reveal the treasure he had discovered, and noticed how the blonde's face had hardened a bit, yet joyful tears still flowed. "This relates more to Mom being a Jinchuuriki, but the subtext is clear enough on why they made me a Jinchuuriki. Apparently the Tailed Beasts are used to help enforce a global détente. And she saw carrying the Jinchuuriki as the sign of the trust the Leaf put in her, that she was the one to protect them all from the beast. And that she could bare it with Dad loving her." While what had happened still hurt, Naruto took comfort in the knowledge that his parents had believed he was up to the task of being the Fox's prison.

Then he noticed how Haku's eyes had returned to lock upon a certain seal, disbelief written upon the boy's usually calm face. "Ah, yes, that," Gamatorra said with feigned calmness as he also took it in, "I wondered how long it would take you before you noticed that one: the Flying Thunder God Technique."

The look of awe that Haku gave Naruto was disconcerting, "Naruto, with this you could become the most powerful ninja in the world!"

Still confused since he had never heard of this technique, Naruto unsealed it, and was met with several more sealing scrolls with additional security measures on them that prevented Haku from opening them, similar to the master scroll that contained them, and a single envelope. Opening it up, Naruto began to read what he had begun to grasp was his Dad's handwriting:

_"__Naruto,_

_"__My Son,_

_"__The following jutsu is my greatest masterpiece, one that allowed me to destroy armies, overcome enemy Kages, and earned me the title of most powerful ninja in history. This jutsu is also why Gamatorra will likely have been so circumspect with giving you this scroll."_

At this, Naruto threw a glare at said Toad, but let it drop when he noted that Gamatorra did seem a bit uneasy and shameful.

_"__There are individuals who will do_ anything _to try and possess this technique, even within Konoha itself (section 23 in the scroll has a list of domestic individuals to beware of), especially since it appears that anyone can utilize it since it is an advanced sealing technique that I taught myself; meaning it lacks the exclusivity of Bloodline or Hidden Techniques. Imagine a person who has already reached the limits of their ability suddenly discovering a means to further enhance it, and that the sole guardian of this secret was a single boy? _

_"__Moreover, all ninjutsu come with some sort of cost or limitation, yet my technique does not seem to have one. What many people fail to realize is that there are actually serious restrictions to using the __Flying Thunder God__, which took me many years to overcome. Whenever I did use it initially, there tended to be no survivors or witnesses, so that when I finally unveiled it during the last Great Ninja War, I had finally mastered it._

_"__It was only through this mastery that I was able to use this space-time technique effectively enough to hide its weaknesses, and no one thought to wonder why I never taught it to anyone else. Kushina, my beloved wife and your mother, possessed the sealing knowledge to master it, and there were other potential candidates such as Jiraiya of the Sannin or Kakashi Hatake, but I made a point of not teaching this ninjutsu to them. The only ones I have ever divulged it too were three young ninja who I had planned to make into my personal guard, and even then I only taught them an incomplete and grossly simplified version of the technique, with no knowledge of the underlying theory._

_"__Even the Second Hokage, who invented the original version, was loath to use this jutsu unless failure to would cost him his life. His death at the hands of an elite Hidden Cloud hunting squad was because he dared not use the __Flying Thunder God__ to escape their pursuit because of the Leaf ninja he would have to abandon, since they would not survive the transit if he used this space-time technique on them (my version has a far less likely chance of killing any passengers)."_

What followed was a long list of the dangers and drawbacks of the technique that Naruto would have to overcome with practice, careful body conditioning, and other serious obstacles.

All it served to do was emphasize what a genius the Fourth Hokage had been.

_"__In summary, this may be the most powerful jutsu in the world, but you will not be able to use it in combat for a while without first training your mind and body, and chakra control. _DO NOT RELY SOLELY UPON THIS TECHNIQUE_. When I developed this technique, I was already a veteran who was already renowned for my skills on the battlefield, and even then the transition towards this new, if stronger, technique was extremely difficult. Start your training on other jutsu to train yourself first, while working on the theory of this._

_"__With Love,_

_"__Your Father,_

_"__Minato Namikaze"_

Naruto stared at the letter for a moment, before handing it to Gamatorra and Haku to read. After a couple of minutes, the Toad nodded. "So what now, boy? Even with your ability to use clones to cut down the learning process, smart move there by the way, there are things there that only your original body can learn."

Naruto though had been busy reading up on the incomplete version of the technique the original letter had mentioned, the Flying Thunder Formation Technique, and looked up with a smile. "Yeah, but while I will not be able to use it in a fight for some time, there are still some uses for it," he mentioned mysteriously.

**XXX**

An hour later

Haku was reading up on the Adamantine Sealing Chains of the Uzumaki clan, but it appeared that his hopes that Naruto would be able to combine this with the Flying Thunder God would go unfulfilled. While men could use it, it appeared that statistically women were far more likely to attain this power. Still, it was clear that Kushina had been optimistic for her son's sake if her references to it were placed so early into the scroll. Off to the side, Naruto was going through a pile of scrolls teaching wind jutsu he had found, "Hey Haku, could you go through this with me in a little bit? I want your opinion on which ones would be best for the Chunin Exam."

"Sure," Haku agreed, carefully maneuvering through the growing mess that was clogging up Naruto's living room. The sheer scope of the amount of information available was staggering, and even hampering given the potential for being overloaded. Incredibly, only a fraction of the scroll had been examined so far, and several of Naruto's clones were busy making a list of what was present.

"Ooh, this scroll contains all sorts of taijutsu instructions!" one called over.

"Got another sealing instructions scroll here!" another called out.

"Put it on the pile!"

"I found another photo album!"  
"Alright! Put it there with the priority stuff!"

"I think we should make a pile separate from all that, dedicated to what we've got on Jinchuuriki," another clone offered, and was replied with shouts of agreement.

"Hey, Uncle Toad," Naruto began before Haku gave him a light tap on the back of his head to remind him of his manners, "I mean, Gamatorra, if my parents' knew all this, how could they have possibly lost against anybody?"

"Your father managed to get out that their enemy possessed a sharingan," the Toad answered. "Anyone possessing such an asset would have the potential to gather powerful and diverse techniques to help them counter your parents' abilities."

"Sharingan!?" Naruto blurted out.

"Do you mean that a Uchiha caused this!?" Haku gasped.

Gamatorra just shook his head. "I don't know. All your dad said to me was that the attacker had a sharingan, he said nothing about them being a Uchiha specifically, and Kakashi Hatake is proof that it could have been someone else with a sharingan."  
"Did my dad kill them at least?"

"I don't know for sure, but I expect so."

"Even so, to think that anyone could push the Fourth Hokage so far," Haku breathed. "And to somehow get the Nine Tails to attack the Leaf…"

"It probably did it just because he was near the Leaf," Gamatorra said dismissively. "Attacking the village just because it was there."

Because he was facing Haku when he said that last part, Gamatorra missed the look that Naruto and his clones were giving the Toad before burying their speculation deep down behind their everyday masks.

"But still," the original mused aloud, "we've got to make sure that they know about this!"

"But boss," a clone pointed out, "then we'll have to say how we know, and someone might figure out about the scroll!"

"That is a problem," Haku admitted, frowning in thought. "Your parents went to great lengths to keep it secret, and what little we've already found makes it clear that the contents here are priceless. The temptation to steal them would be too great for far too many ninja."

Throughout this exchange, there was a nearly imperceptive tightening around Gamatorra's eyes.

**XXX**

[Flashback]

Gamatorra watched in silence from the shadows at a crying young Naruto Uzumaki as he sat alone in the park. There was not a mark on him, but it was clear he was in pain. The Toad knew that there were ANBU about, watching over the child and protecting him, but none of them so much as stepped forward to even over him a handkerchief or a kind word. Not a single gesture of kindness.

_I could do it_, Gamatorra acknowledged, _but revealing my presence would jeopardize my mission! This scroll is the greatest treasure his parents left him, and only with it will be safe in this world. Only with it will he be strong!_

[Fast forward a few years]

Naruto did not cry anymore, instead he goofed off and played pranks and did whatever he could to gain the slightest bit of attention for his activities. _You will prove yourself with your strength!_ Gamatorra vowed to himself. _When you prove your worth, and secretly study with your parents' scroll, you will stun the world with your hidden potential! Then everyone will respect you!_

[Fast forward a few more years]

_Did I make a mistake?_ the Toad worried, wondering if Naruto's social isolation had irrevocably damaged the boy. _No! No, the task his father, my friend, entrusted me with is too important. With this scroll he will have the potential to become even greater than his parents. But if anyone learns about the scroll, they will try and take it and Minato and Kushina's legacy for their own!_

[Fast forward until only a few months ago]

_If I gave him the scroll right now, it could be a disaster_, Gamatorra reflected with a heavy heart. _He would just show it to the world in a desperate attempt to get more people to acknowledge him. Or even worse, if Naruto's suffering was greater than I suspect, the information contained within the scroll would give the young Jinchuuriki, and he now knows that is his one, as well as why people hate him so much, the opportunity to wreck bloody vengeance upon the village if he ever snapped_.

Doubtless it would provide ironic satisfaction for the pre-teen: that if he was going to be shunned and treated as a monster, then let him be one, humanity be damned.

And the legacy of the Fourth Hokage would be death, death for many villagers, and the eventual death of Naruto when the shinobi finally killed him.

All assuming of course that Naruto did not try to unlock his prison and unleash the Nine Tails before he fell.

_Something has to change_, Gamatorra knew with dismay, _and soon. But I don't know what to do_.

[Fast forward a little more]

Naruto had a friend and companion now, named Haku Yuki. This newcomer was from a different village, and a former missing-nin at that, but he seemed to genuinely care for Naruto. A few overheard comments implied that he knew that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki and did not care, and the Third Hokage would have obviously checked to see if the Bloodline user was any threat to Naruto.

More importantly, the newcomer's teachings were improving Naruto's skills, and he was also opening him up to other friends, rapidly undoing the damage that life had cruelly inflicted upon Naruto.

_It appears my patience paid off, but this raises a new and unanticipated problem_, Gamatorra conceded. "_Naruto will want to share the secrets with the scroll with Haku, and there is no way that he will be able to hide from his best friend the rapid developments the scroll will grant him_.

After further examination and contemplation, Gamatorra concluded that Haku might be trustworthy enough. _Only through secrecy will Naruto be safe, but it will be alright if Haku also keeps his silence and does not betray Naruto for the treasures stored within the scroll. Besides, I'm sure that Minato installed some contingency against anyone stealing anything from the scroll_.

Reassured and resolved, Gamatorra decided to verify Naruto's progress to decide if he was 'ready' by watching his performance during the first two phases of the Chunin Exam, when he was away from Haku's guidance. _Which only highlights another important consideration: now that Naruto is actively a part of the military, with all the dangers associated with it, this may be the best time to do it before it becomes too late!_

**XXX**

Present

"Don't worry. I've already told Jiraiya, the Toad Summoner and one of the three Sannin, about the man with the sharingan," Gamatorra casually lied. "Your dad probably still managed to kill him, but just in case Jiraiya would've warned the Third Hokage, so they already know about him."

Naruto frowned in confusion, "But he didn't mention that when he was telling me about my parents…"

"_Uh oh_…"

"…but I guess I wasn't really focused on that," Naruto said with embarrassment as he bowed his head in thought, hoping that Haku would be able to note any hints that the Toad was relieved, despite lacking any cues that would be found on a human.

[Flashback]

"The process of giving birth weakens the seal on a female Jinchuuriki, and precautions had been taken that should have been more than adequate," the Third Hokage explained with sorrow in his voice. "Yet the Demon still attacked us that night, and we found no trace of those who were assisting the childbirth, and your parents died before they could tell us. To this day, we don't understand what could have possibly happened."

[End Flashback]

_One of them's lying_, Naruto concluded, _but which one?_

Realizing that there was something else going underneath the underneath, Haku quickly decided to change the topic, but before he could, Gamatorra continued, "But Naruto, you must promise me that you won't go hunting for this person!"

"Hmmm?" Naruto asked quizzically, shaken out of his thoughts.

"If this person is indeed still alive, you must become much stronger before you can do anything. In their pain and fury, what remained of your clan destroyed themselves with the exception of your mother. You _must not _let vengeance consume you too!" Gamatorra ground out firmly, with flickers of concern clear in his eyes.

_This _was why he had told a lie. The boy he has spent so many years watching must _not_ come to harm. In the name of the trust and friendship Minato had shown him, no possible leak of the existence of the Scroll had been permitted over these long years. _None_.

Now however, the boy had to believe that the killer of his parents was being dealt with in some manner, so that he would not rush off in some foolhardly quest for vengeance; like what had killed off all of the remaining Uzumaki sans Kushiha.

After a moment, Naruto nodded his head, "Alright. I won't." To which Haku smiled in approval.

Then both boys turned their attention back to the scroll in front of them, knowing it was going to be a long night ahead of them.

* * *

Jutsu

Flying Thunder God Technique

This technique is largely similar to canon, but with some changes and additional information:

An infamous jutsu created by Minato Namikaze, famed as one of the most powerful jutsu in history. What few people are aware about is that in fact that he did not use it on a large scale until he had mastered it enough to overcome its various weaknesses.

Contrary to popular belief, this technique does not create a 'yellow flash' of light when used. That is a reference to the Fourth Hokage's bright yellow hair suddenly appearing. The user merely pops in and out of a location without any other sign.

The most significant problem facing a user of this technique is the sense of severe disorientation when they appear in an entirely different place in the same instant they left their previous position. While the Fourth Hokage was famous for his ability to appear behind someone and kill them before they were even there, his initial trials with this technique left him gasping on the ground with nausea as his body and brain tried to adjust to the sudden shift. Even after learning to adjust to this, the user must then condition their body and reflexes to be able to quickly adapt to the new circumstances to take advantage of the situation. This is especially important when the location they are teleporting to is not already within their line of sight, and there may be hostiles right where they are transporting to.

Because the seals that 'mark' each location that the user can teleport to are connected to them, the automatically know the location of each and every seal tag. Unfortunately, this can be distracting without careful mental training, with the difficulty increasing with the more seals that are created. Careful chakra control is also required to ensure that the user actually goes to the correct marker.

The user must be able to displace whatever medium is around the seal they are jumping to, with their own mass as they appear. So they can occupy a space formerly filled with air or water by pushing it aside, yet if the seal is buried underground than the process could kill them.

The user is also vulnerable because if just one seal is used, then any enemies will know that they will likely appear there and will try to kill them the moment they teleport in place. Yet using more than one seal at a time leaves the user vulnerable to the problems mentioned above.

Almighty Scabbard Sealing Technique

An advanced sealing technique in which the user seals an item inside of their own body, and pulls it out of their mouths when needed. The most renown examples of this are Orochimaru and the Gold and Silver Brothers, who carried their legendary weapons within their own bodies where they could not be stolen (with the exception of the Amber Pot). The Scroll Toads of Mount Myõboku work upon a similar concept.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

**The Fourth's title as the strongest ninja in history is of course because people have forgotten a lot about the previous generations. **

**A bit shorter than the last few chapters, but life is a bit busy. Will be a slight hiatus while dealing with end of the semester madness.**

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: 'Training'**

**-0-**

**Please Review!**


	11. Training

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

Chapter 11: Training

-0-

_Previously: _

_After revealing to Naruto the truth about his parents and the Fall of the Uzumaki, the Third Hokage was shocked by the boy's accusation that the Uzumaki clan had been completely erased from the history of Konohagakure. After Naruto left, the Hokage immediately began an investigation._

_Meanwhile, Naruto had returned home to tell Haku all he had learned, and was then approached by his father's Toad friend who was intrusted with his parent's secret scroll, who had also concluded that Naruto was ready, and presented the young genin with it. Within it, Naruto discovered a treasure trove of secrets and jutsu for him to learn. _

-0-

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage's Tower

The next day after the Chunin Exams were completed

Danzo felt a small twinge of surprise as he answered the Third Hokage's summons and entered the man's office. In direct contrast to normal appearances, the usually spotless room was infested with stacks of paperwork, some of which looked to be almost two decades old according to his trained eye, while the village leader's desk was nearly bare.

"Ah, Danzo, thank you for coming," Hiruzen Sarutobi said softly, while keeping his eyes focused on the few sheets of paper that were the only ones laying upon his desk.

Slowly making his way forward, projecting the practiced aura of an old feeble man, Danzo came forward, noting the two ANBU who were visibly sorting through a few other papers. _Those masks are the ones being worn this month by those ANBU who skills in administration make them useful for assisting Hiruzen with highly sensitive paperwork, yet he has never required both of them at the same time before_.

In fact, the main purpose those two served was to be present to ensure that inevitable Fifth Hokage was able to function as an administrator for their village and handle all of the sadly necessary paperwork that a Hidden Village required. This mandatory policy dated back to Hashirama Senju, when the First Hokage discovered that a life as a warlord living in camps of tents was significantly different than living in a fortified city with an army of ninja and numerous civilians.

"Danzo?" the Hokage prompted.

"Yes, Hiruzen?"

"What can you tell me about the Uzumaki clan?"

"A powerful clan that had become arrogant in their power long before their inevitable demise. If they had joined with the Hidden Leaf from the beginning, they would have survived and we would be stronger. We should have absorbed them long beforehand. Their destruction also emphasized to the world the benefits of using Jinchuuriki as weapons, even ones who cannot control their Demons. You have also made a point in toning how often they are mentioned in official records and in recent historical texts to help deflect attention away from our own Jinchuuriki's heritage."

Surprisingly, there was no reaction to this careful insult to the Leaf's dead allies, or towards the Hokage's failure to properly train and condition the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki. Instead, "That is true, I did indeed work downplay their contributions to important events, pretending it was sorrow or shame at how we had failed them. It was very delicate of course, lest anyone realize that we were trying to hide something else. That said, I never ordered their complete erasure from history."

"I beg your pardon, Hiruzen, but I do not know what are referring to."

"In just these last few hours my ANBU have discovered that there is no mention of the Uzumaki in _any_ historical document in the entire village, outside of private collections. They have been omitted from official records and reports, and their former island is now listed as being so resource poor and rocky that no one has ever even inhabited it." With this final revelation, Hiruzen's gaze was fully onto Danzo's one eye now, judging, evaluating.

"I had no part in this, and depending upon the outcome of this conversation, I will be looking into this myself. A few of the librarians are former comrades after all." How well this might have deflected Hiruzen's suspicions about ROOT was not a concern for Danzo right now, behind his stone-like face, his mind was grappling at the implications of such a conspiracy. _For this to be so wide ranging, without anyone being aware, it could have only come from official orders and with ANBU support, yet not the ones currently in active service. Only four individuals could have done this, and neither Hiruzen nor I are responsible, and I doubt_ _Koharu or Homura are either_.

"I know you do not do this," the Professor calmly replied, "I am more interested in whether or not you had any previous knowledge of this."

"I would gain more from using the Uzumaki as an example of how the smaller Hidden Villages we are allied with should be incorporated into the Hidden Leaf for the benefit of all. Such erasure would actually hinder my attempts to promote a more sensible foreign policy. Should I then surmise you do know who is responsible?"

"The Fourth Hokage."

Danzo actually paused in shock, baffled at such a declaration "…That is a surprising claim, given his marital status and demise."

The Third Hokage indicated the papers before him, "These are examples of intricate bureaucratic genius that I may emulate. Hidden amongst other orders, they began the process, and through a cunning form of a dead-man's-switch, were set it in motion full force a few weeks after his death, when he was no longer alive to give scheduled counter-orders.

"The men and women who carried out the necessary tasks were those who are, or were in some cases, used to obeying orders without question, and were in positions of sufficient authority to quietly institute the necessary changes. My own work to downplay the accomplishments of the Uzumaki only appeared to validate these orders, and these officials were instructed to not raise this issue with their superiors anyways. Those who retired passed on their instructions to their successors. Curiously, while this includes former ANBU, some of whom survived to retire so that we could question them, Kakashi Hatake did not receive any such orders."

Danzo knew then that Hiruzen was not just concerned, but _very_ concerned, if he would pass off the chance to note to his rival how more independent minded subordinates was more efficient and effective in the long-run. And with good reason. "Why have we not been made aware of this before now?" he flatly asked.

Hiruzen took a deep breath. "Because we and the rest of the senior officials were distracted for one thing, dealing with pressing issues after the Nine Tails attack. Speaking for myself, I had little reason to revisit events of the past that I had personally lived through, especially such tragic ones as the Fall of Uzushiogakure, or any other reminders of our dead allies. And even if I had such an interest, I would have used my own private collection, a concept that is very popular amongst people who have gained sufficient rank and prestige, which as I noted went unaltered, if perhaps only because such an act would have been discovered.

"The only time you, myself, Koharu, Homura, or anyone else who might have taken particular notice of the Uzumaki, would be for the schooling of our children. Yet we always pay more attention to the Academy's combat training curriculum, along with all the careful monitoring and debating over what was appropriate or not, rather than looking at their history lessons, outside of a general overview. Even worse, those who we would usually delegate such an examination to were among those who received these secret orders. Moreover, why would we have looked in the first place?"

"And anyone who did notice," Danzo speculated, "would merely assume that this was a continuation of your personal policy."

"Indeed, but that still does not explain the Fourth's motives."

_And it could have only been through this office, _Danzo realized. _The seals and powers incorporated into the Hokage's stamp and pen were the work of Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and the most skilled ninja of their respective clans. The intent was to ensure that any decrees from the eventual Hokage could be both easily authenticated and impossible to forge, especially by members of clans who had spent their entire lives being mortal enemies with each other. _

"_Only the present Hokage, following a lengthy process when they first take office, can even hold them without being killed. When not in use, the stamp and pen are kept secure under the personal protection of an entire squad of ANBU and all manner of traps and seals. No one could ever bypass those security measures! Not even I have managed to succeed so far, and I have had more opportunities and resources than others who have attempted it_, _including Orochimaru!_

Out loud, all Danzo calmly said was, "Then we have a mystery. I will let you be, while I see what I can discover."

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Naruto's apartment

Naruto groaned to himself as he dragged himself to his kitchen table for 'breakfast,' ignoring how at two-o-clock in the afternoon it would be more accurate to describe it as lunch.

It had been a long night.

Worse, his exhausted mind had absorbed all of the information that his clones, who had been up as late as he was, which just made his mental condition even worse. "_Never again_," he silently vowed, having discovered a serious flaw with his favourite jutsu.

In the background, sleepy, hungry, grumpy, and vocal clones worked to clean up the mess from last night, returning all of their discoveries back to their proper places in the Scroll (Naruto had started to think of it and describe it as capitalized word as of three (or four?) in the morning, which should have been their first hint of how late it was), under Haku's watchful eye, while ignoring their grousing. _I don't care what he says about 'superior conditioning' and greater experience, being that awake is unnatural!_ Naruto grumbled to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Haku took note of Naruto's behaviour and readily deciphered his thoughts and complaints. _But I don't care if it will wake him up better, I'm still not letting him have coffee, or any other kind of stimulant. Ever. Unless I want him to go on a swath of indiscriminate destruction_.

Then Haku pictured his inevitable return to Kirigakure, making sure the civilians and rebels were evacuated, and then handing Naruto an oversized triple expresso and then pointing him at the tower in the center of the Bloody Mist and saying the Mizukage had made a law banning ramen, and then standing back. Smiling.

Blinking for a moment, Haku let go of that happy fantasy and returned to a more serious frame of mind. _That was foolish of us last night, spreading out all of those secrets across the floor, what if someone had come over? Kakashi for instance, to see Naruto about training for the Chunin Exam? All it would take would be a single glance at the floor and Naruto's secret would be exposed! We'll have to be more discreet in the future about going through all of this, and more patient too, since we've still got so much to still look at to even get an idea of what's there_.

Seeing that everything was progressing nicely, Haku turned his attention towards reading the lists detailing what had been had discovered so far. Unfortunately, as the night had dragged, the descriptions written by Naruto and his clones had become increasingly vague, along with the writing being increasingly eligible, such as going from detailed descriptions of what sort of lessons on sealing jutsu were written out in a particular scroll, to just saying "Seals," with the broad term being repeated several times. "Wicked cool jutsu" sounded interesting but they would have to find out what exactly it was, along with "Shiny things" and "That thing with animals." Not to mention—.

Haku paused as he re-read some of the later lines, which included "Scary stuff," "What the heck!?" was repeated several times, and there was "Need to get to this place," "Stay away," "Bad guy," "They did what!?" and a bunch of other comments that were as unhelpful as they were laden with implications.

"Naruto," Haku called out as he approached, "does this mean anything to you?"

Groaning with irritation since he wanted to eat his breakfast, Naruto took, not quite snatching, the sheets of paper from Haku and began to read, his expression stiffening as he reached what his clones had been reading through right before their creator had collapsed, and their own memories slowly surfaced for him to 'remember' them. _Guess that explains those weird dreams_.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto gestured for Haku to sit down. "I found out a whole lot of surprising things last night. Gamatorra still here?"

Noting his friend's expression, Haku warily shook his head, waiting for Naruto to elaborate.

"Alright, where to start?"

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage's Tower

Later that day

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Jiraiya?" The Third Hokage asked.

"Yeah," Jiraiya the Toad Sage answered with his trademark grin. "Seems right that I teach him a thing or two, and no need to complicate things."

The older man just gazed back, knowing that the smile his student was wearing was faked. _It appears that your guilt has finally caught up to you, Jiraiya. Yet even so, you can't bring yourself to fully confront the issue, and still hope to somehow dodge it. I had my reasons for Naruto secrecy, but you feel you should have done more all the same. That you could have found some other way to show Naruto someone cared for him. Maybe even protected him yourself, such as with the Toads and their secret village, perhaps? But you chose not to_.

"Besides," Jiraiya went on, "who better to teach him about sealing? According to the ANBU reports, he's already at the stage where he can seal multiple weapons into a single scroll, and his craftsmanship is definitely progressing nicely. He's not exactly a genius, but thanks to his clones and hard work he's definitely years ahead of where he should be at that age! And just before he went into the exam he'd already learnt several D-ranked and a few C-ranked wind jutsu to the point that he could just about use them in battle, and I know enough about the wind element to give him a few pointers."

Deciding that now was not the time to get into such a debate, the Third merely sent word for Naruto to be summoned to his presence.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Ichiraku's Ramen

With a sigh of contentment, Naruto got up from his seat while giving his final thanks to Ichiraku for his heavenly ramen, and turned to leave before flinching with concern. Discreetly palming some senbon needles as he sensed the sudden tension, Haku glanced over his shoulder, but then relaxed when he saw it was only a fuming Karin.

"Naruto!" she snapped, "I need your help with a pervert!"

Blinking in surprise, Naruto gave a quick nod, "Okay!"

"I was at the public bathhouse earlier today when I sensed someone on the other side of the wall watching us through a crack in it! The other kunoichi didn't catch him in time, but they saw enough to get a description! Apparently he's done it before too!" Karin seethed, red with anger and embarrassment at the thought of an old man peeping at her in the bath.

"Impressive that you Sensed him when no one else even knew he was there," Haku noted with look in his eyes that made Karin a little nervous.

"Uhm, yeah," she agreed, remembering their 'talk' from just yesterday. "Some of the other kunoichi were actually complementing me for it." With small smile she added, "I admit I'm happy about that." Then she got back to business, "So I need your clones to keep an eye out and find him, please Naruto?"

"Sure, just give me a description, and I'll take care of it."  
Karin did so, and then saw the chef at the ramen stand put down a hot bowl of noodles right in front of the seat Naruto just vacated. "Some food should cheer you up," Haku said with a gentle smile. Then he turned to look at Naruto, "You should just review your techniques until we hear from Kakashi about your training for this month. I'll catch up after talking with Karin."

Trusting that his best friend would be able to calm Karin down, Naruto nodded and headed off.

Hesitantly, Karin sat down, surprised by Haku's new and warmer personality, and suspected the boy was looking for a way to apologize to her, which after some thought, she had accepted. He was a good friend of Naruto after all, and being overly protective of her cousin and his interests was not a crime as far as Karin was concerned. Besides, he was buying her ramen.

"Is this some sort of Uzumaki thing?" Haku wondered aloud as she virtually inhaled the contents of the bowl.

"So good!" she beamed with hearts in her eyes. "Can I have another, please!?" Ichiraku glanced at Haku who gave a resigned nod, and the chef's daughter and assistant, Ayame, began preparing multiple servings like she would with Naruto.

"I know that I can be disconcerting at times," Haku commented after a few moments, noting how Karin paused in her eating for the barest moment before resuming her voracious task. "I seem to flip between extremes at times, sometimes for real and sometimes as just an act. My habits are also a little outside of the norm for a ninja, but," and now he turned his head to look directly at Naruto's cousin, "I still hope we can be friends."

Karin kept eating for a few more mouthfuls, eyes closed as she gave him another 'look' with her Mind's Eye of Kagura. Then she turned to meet Haku's gaze and gave him a friendly look in turn, "I hope so too!"

Feeling relieved and smiling, Haku turned back to finish off his bowl own bowl of ramen, choosing to ignore that Naruto had eaten seven and Karin two more while he had yet to finish his first. "Alright, and we can return to your training a little later today, either when Kakashi is teaching Naruto, or when his is doing his cursive work or meditation."

"So are you still planning to teach me, Haku-sensei?" Karin finally asked.

Haku just waved his hand in dismissal. "Just Haku, please. As for training you," now Haku had another happy smile on that made Karin feel insecure given how much more feminine the _guy_ in front of her was, "what have you heard about the Second Tsuchikage?"

Karin blinked in surprise for a moment, "Uh, nothing outside the general stuff. Kage, very strong, lived back when the fighting was still very intense."

"Well, he is a bit famous back in the Hidden Mist, because he had a rivalry with the Second Mizukage. A blood feud might be more accurate actually. After numerous life and death battles with each other, they were finally consumed by their mutual hatred and killed each other."

Karin paused in thought for a moment, "Aren't Iwagakure and Kirigakure practically on opposite sides of the continent from each other? Not including that Kirigakure is on islands in the ocean? How did they manage that?"

"They…" Haku paused in confusion, "I don't know. They don't really talk about that." With a shrug, he continued, "Anyways, one of the reasons my former village hated the Second Tsuchikage, one of many reasons, was because his skill with our venerated Silent Killing was actually better than ours. He could disappear from sight and cloak his chakra perfectly, and then slaughter his foes with his swords. It was suicide for us to use our signature technique against him, Hiding in the Mist, our pride and joy." After imparting that knowledge, Haku turned his attention back to his food, leaving Karin to work the rest out.

"Wait," she mused after a moment, "when you tested my elemental affinity yesterday, I have a water affinity, so I could learn Hiding in the Mist. And since I can supress my chakra a bit already…"

"Yes," Haku agreed. "If you master Silent Killing, you would become very dangerous. And since your Mind's Eye of the Kagura grants you with insight into the people you are interacting with, it can help you play psychological warfare. If we can improve your skill with both techniques, and if you can learn to smoothly switch instantaneously between the two, you could become a formidable assassin. Plus, from what you said happened at the bathhouse, you'll have an easy time finding them, especially after you augment your other senses with my training. Water Clones can help you maintain the mist too, or Shadow Clones, you have the chakra capacity to risk at least one of those clones already. It is not perfect of course, but developing it to the next level would be your responsibility."

Karin was smiling with anticipation and appreciation now, realizing that Haku was offering to pass on the same lessons that Zabuza Momochi would have taught him when he was younger. "And I already know a lot about medicine and anatomy from studying under Orochimaru's minions, so that will be useful too. Thank you so much Haku!" she gushed, giving him a bear hug.

Blushing a little at this unexpected and unprecedented reaction, Haku just awkwardly patted her back, concluding that life with the Uzumaki clan would continue to bring about surprises in his life. Albeit, pleasant ones.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage's Tower

A little while later

An ANBU entered the office through a concealed door, the specially treated hinges letting him come and go without a sound, "Lord Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki should be here in three minutes according to the ANBU sent to request his presence."

"Very good," Sarutobi Hiruzen acknowledged as he put away the paperwork regarding the cover-up of the Uzumaki clan's history, wanting to address the issue at a later date. Then he began to rearrange his desk so that it appeared more professional and had his secretary prepare some tea and biscuits. Jiraiya looked on with a smile, appreciating how his sensei was acting upon habit, using the ANBU to help present a favourable impression for whoever came to see him, and that the old man was still using the concealed doors. It was just one of the Hokage's little psychological tools to maintain the initiative in conversations: spooking a guest with masked men seeming to appear and leave out of nowhere without seeming to ever use what they assumed was the only door into the office.

"Last chance," the Third Hokage offered, but Jiraiya stood his ground, knowing he was doing the right thing.

Outside, Naruto paused for a moment at the door in thought before entering, and found himself throwing the Third Hokage a genuine smile when he saw him, which warmed the old man's heart.

It was not so much that Naruto had forgiven the man for how hard his life had been, but he after reflecting a little on what he had been told, and had learned from his parent's Scroll, he understood that the Hokage had not been malicious, but had instead been genuinely trying to help Naruto, and had even spared him a harder life. His mom, Kushina, had written at length at how harshly Jinchuuriki could be treated, not just from their isolation, but from how they were forced from an earlier age to become weapons, despised and disposable weapons, for their village. Hiruzen Sarutobi had never forced Naruto to endure that. _And from what he told me about Roshi of the Four Tails destroying the Hidden Whirlpool, and what else I've read, it would have been tempting. Mom's own home was destroyed because they lost so many trying to push the Tailed Beast back! Dad's notes even said that if not for the Jinchuuriki killing so many of their best ninja, the Uzumaki might still have won!_

Still, there were a lot of other questions Naruto had that he still needed to consider. And as a way to test the matter…

"So Old Man," he asked, deliberately going for his informal greeting to show he was not trying to pressure the Third Hokage, "have you found out anything more about the Uzumaki?"

Sarutobi sighed and closed his eyes. "Only questions of my own, Naruto. You were correct; someone did systematically alter all public records of your clan. Only private collections, such as my own, were left untouched, and that may have just been because of the difficulty of doing so. We are still investigating," and then the Hokage met Naruto's gaze, "but we will get to the bottom of this!"

Naruto beamed and gave a thumb's up, "Alright! Just let me know if you want any help!"

The old man gave a fond smile and nodded in agreement, even as he filed away the brief glimmer in Naruto's eyes, knowing that he would have to still work to rebuild Naruto's trust in him, but it seemed he was making progress. He gestured for Naruto to take a seat, and the boy helped himself to the refreshments a little, apparently not even noticing Jiraiya at first. "Alright then Naruto," the older man said after taking a pull from his pipe, "now I've heard from Kakashi, and he's decided to take over Sasuke's training personally, trusting Haku to help you," the Professor noted the slight stiffening in Naruto's posture at this revelation, "yet I believe I've found someone else who can be of service to you."

Naruto stared at the strange man standing beside the Hokage. The fact that the Old Man was recommending him, told Naruto that he was strong and could teach Naruto a lot, and _Waaait a minute_, Naruto thought as a description Karin had given to him wormed its way out of his memory. "Were you the guy peeping on the women's bathhouse earlier?"

"I wasn't 'peeping'" Jiraiya said while striking a pose, "I was doing research!" he cried out shamelessly, and then pulled out a familiar orange coloured book to show Naruto. "I'm a writer! Have you heard of _Icha Icha_? It's become really popular!" the Toad Sage boasted proudly!

"My cousin was in there!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya blinked at that, but just mentally shrugged it off. "Sorry, but it was still necessary for the creation of my work."

Naruto just gaped at the shameless pervert, wondering if any sort of training would be worth the risk of being associated with him. And then Naruto remembered something else.

[Flashback]

Karin was hitting Naruto repeatedly on the head after he had defeated Kiba by using naked girls, and yelling "If you ever do something like that again I'll make sure you regret it forever!"

[Flashback End]

"No thanks," Naruto quickly said, feeling his pulse quicken in fear.

"What!? Are you kidding!?" Jiraiya gaped, having never considered the possibility that his chance to finally spend time with his godson, and teach him like he had with Minato, would be rejected.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Outside of Konohagakure

On top of a mountain somewhere

"But if I had a clone helping me, I could use him to hem in my enemy to get him better with the Chidori!" Sasuke snapped.

"I don't care what you think," Kakashi said in a bored tone. "You don't have Naruto's chakra reserves, so even if you did manage to figure out the Shadow Clone technique from when Naruto used the Harem Technique against Kiba, you can't safely use it yet."

Scowling, Sasuke dropped the issue, for now, and turned back to the advanced readings Kakashi had provided about learning lightning elemental jutsu. "And you're sure Chidori will be strong enough to pierce through Gaara's sand?"

Hiding his satisfaction that Sasuke was back on the track that Kakashi wanted him on, the teacher nodded while turning the page of his _Icha Icha_ book. "Yes. He relies entirely upon that sand of his, with reason given the enormity of its defensive powers. But every strength can be turned into a weakness by a canny person, especially if you are dependent upon that ability. In the world of ninja, there are countless different jutsu, each of which has its own idiosyncrasies. Survival is dependent upon not only being aware of the characteristics of your enemies techniques, and exploiting them, but also knowing your own and covering for them."

Sasuke put his study materials down and turned his full attention on the speaker, noting the similarities in what Kakashi was telling him and what he had already read about from what research materials he could find to help him kill That Man. That Man would know that traditional strengths and weaknesses of a Uchiha, and had doubtless exploited them. Yet now Sasuke had the opportunity to gain practical experience at exploiting this himself, from the teachings of a Jonin Captain at that.

"Gaara," Kakashi continued, "will be aware of his weaknesses. You mentioned that you learned during the first stage of the exam that he has already done a high-ranking mission for someone his age, so he is no rookie. He will have learnt anti-genjutsu tactics, and with only a month's time to work with, I doubt I would be able to teach you any that would be strong enough to beat him, especially now that he knows you are Uchiha with the sharingan. As Naruto pointed out." Kakashi idly evaluated the degree of annoyance Sasuke portrayed at that comment. While still well hidden, that reference appeared to generate more hostility than usual. _Is it because he's realizing that Naruto is not as far behind as he thought? Is he jealous?_ Kakashi worried, but again put the thought aside. "There are some other jutsu I could teach you, water style techniques to make it harder for him to use his sand for instance, but lightning is my specialty. Moreover…"

The silence stretched out for a few long moments until Sasuke finally grunted and answered, "He might have a counter for that as well. A technique that can pierce his defenses, when he is so confident in them, will catch him totally by surprise. If it works as well as you say it does."

In a rare demonstration of praise, Kakashi looked away from his pornography and gave his student an eye-smile, "Exactly! And during your rest breaks we'll talk about the other Sand ninja, and you can tell me about the Sound ninja you faced, and what you remember about Shino and Shikamaru. You'll have to develop the tactics to beat them on your own, but I'll let you know which ones are likely to get you hurt or not."

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"I won't teach you how to fight your own teammate," Kakashi answered in a bored tone as he returned to his reading. _Especially since I don't expect _either _of you to win your matches_, he thought to himself.

He had sent Team 7 into the Chunin Exam hoping that their sense of teamwork and comradeship would grow and prosper. Instead, Naruto had found a cousin that he was more interested in spending time with then his teammates, which while understandable and heartening to Kakashi on a personal level, was also frustrating on a professional level.

The next step of Kakashi's plan for his little genin though was to help them deal with failing the Chunin Exam and not earning promotions. There were no doubts that this would happen, since both boys were too reckless, inexperienced, and volatile to be a proper chunin. For some reason it had not even occurred to either of them that Kakashi had not even _started_ training them anything about real-life tactics outside of "Do whatever I tell you to do," or that they had only done _one_ serious mission so far, and that even then their contributions had been mixed. Even worse, they were both too independent as a result of their loner lifestyles, by choice or social isolation. Also, their opponents were too strong as well, both being driven and experienced genin, who were by all account geniuses who had been carefully raised into superior fighting machines.

Afterwards, when their loss had been driven home, when they were trying to understand what they had done wrong, Kakashi would drop his habitual aura of disinterest and drill into them what they were failing to learn with all the personal authority that came with being a former Jonin Captain of the ANBU. Then, at the _next_ Chunin Exam, they would likely pass. And Sakura would fall Sasuke's lead of course.

But first Sasuke had to survive his upcoming match with Gaara of the Hidden Sand.

The initial plan was for Kakashi to train both boys together over the month's break, but a contact in Intelligence had then shown him the information the Hidden Leaf had on the psychopath Sasuke had to fight. There were consistent reports that he had killed many adult Hidden Sand ninja for the slightest provocation. That the Fourth Kazekage had not incarcerated or even killed Gaara already, even if he was his own son, only underlined how valued he was to the Hidden Sand. Worst of all, Gaara was also on the list of individuals that the Leaf suspected of being possible Jinchuuriki candidates for the One Tailed Beast, despite that the last host had been kept hidden out of sight for decades.

If Sasuke was going to survive long enough to forfeit, or even long enough for the proctor to call the match, then he needed every spare moment of training that Kakashi could give him. Plus, Naruto still had Haku, and since it was between fellow villagers it was unlikely that his fight with the Hyuga would get too serious. Neji Hyuga would just close off Naruto's chakra network, although hopefully after Naruto gave a decent accounting of himself so that his pride would not be tarnished too badly, and then it would be over. After all, Haku had admitted to Kakashi that he had almost exhausted all that he knew about sealing and wind jutsu to teach Naruto. Anything more would require a higher access than Naruto, as a genin with less than six months experience, possessed. Kakashi could have gotten the materials, or taught Naruto from his own personal repertoire, but either process would take a longer time than Kakashi could afford to spare from Sasuke's training. _That said, I do still hope you manage to beat your opponent, even if I feel it's unlikely. That would at least make up for still failing to become chunin._

Seeing that his teacher had nothing more to say, and suspecting that he was being punished for making some mistake, Sasuke turned his attention back to learning how to create lightning nature chakra.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Just outside Konohagakure

By a little waterfall

Jiraiya hid his irritation as he led Naruto and Haku to where he wanted to train his godson, away from any prying eyes that might wonder at the Sanin's interest in the boy, and realize that it might be about more than just him being a Jinchuuriki. As it was, he had only been able to do achieve this because of how much the Third Hokage had praised his student's skill at seals, and even then Naruto had demanded that Haku participate as a 'chaperone.'

The Hokage had been enjoying himself near the end of the meeting, not even bothering to hide his smirk as Naruto yelled that it was too dangerous for him to be around the "Perverted Sage," and that he was not willing to risk any "contamination." Sarutobi could have just ordered Naruto to accept the training, but that would have ruined everything.

"Alright, brat," Jiraiya began. "What we need to do is get you able to use that second chakra inside of you!"

"Why?"

Jiraiya took a moment to glare at Haku, "Why do you think? It would be criminal to waste the potential of it!"

"Agreed, but are the chunin exams not carried out in front of an international audience? Why would he want to announce to the world that he is a Jinchuuriki? This month would be better spent learning techniques that will not lead to him earning a place in the Bingo books at age twelve. After this month is over, it would be more reasonable."

Naruto glanced back and forth between the two, and cut Jiraiya off before he could say anything, "Before you two decide my schedule for the next month without consulting me, are there any alternatives you can think of?" Haku at least had the decency to look abashed at this since he had at least talked to Naruto before with their earlier training program. Throwing senbon at his student was more to 'motivate' Naruto into fulfilling his own commitment.

_This Mist brat is ruining everything_, Jiraiya fumed, _Naruto has to get strong and fast, to deal the Akatsuki! His dad left him the Nine Tails for a reason, and I've been away too long, and I have to make up for it. This match is inconsequential. That Hyuga kid won't do anything serious to a fellow Leaf ninja in front of spectators after all. For what's to come, normal techniques won't cut it. Maybe summons?_

"I'm already past cutting a waterfall with wind chakra, and have started learning several wind jutsu, and have a decent grasp of sealing," Naruto helpfully offered, "can you help some more with that, or do you have something new in mind?"

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage's Office

"Are you sure that you want to us to withdraw our surveillance of Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Hokage?" the ANBU respectively asked.

The God of Ninja took an indulgent draw from his pipe, and then gave his subordinate a small yet approving smile, reinforcing for the woman that he appreciated it when people spoke their minds to him. "Your concern for Naruto is noted, yet Jiraiya will be ever vigilant, especially since he distrusts Haku and will be particularly on guard. Toad summons will be on the watch around the area. Moreover," and now the Third Hokage's face hardened, "we need all of the ninja we can get to understand Orochimaru's intentions. Report back tomorrow morning at 600 hours for orders!"

"Yes sir!"

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Just outside Konohagakure

By a little waterfall

Naruto was realizing just how dependent he had become over these last few months in using his clones for research. He was itching to find an excuse to create clone that he could dispel, so that it could go through his parent's notes and find out if this man was to be trusted or not. Instead, he had only his wits and Haku's training.

"Alright kid," Jiraiya boomed with a broad smile, "this is the Toad summoning contract. And it's just perfect for you!" Naruto just stared at the large scroll for a moment, making no move to approach it. "C'mon kid, do you realize what I'm offering here?" Jiraiya asked, while making sure his tone was not demanding, "Toads are what made me so powerful and awesome! The only other person I've ever decided was worthy of this honour was your dad!"

"But," Naruto said cautiously, which caught Jiraiya's attention since his covert observations of Naruto before the boy had become a genin, and from reading ANBU reports, showed how impulsive he was, "it comes with a cost, doesn't it? All jutsu do."

Blinking, Jiraiya gave a faint nod, "Yeah, it requires blood and chakra, but the bloods no biggie, and you've got chakra to spare."

"But you become bonded to the summons, right? Not just partners, but sometimes indebted to them?" Naruto asked, remembering his readings from before.

Feeling a little apprehensive, Jiraiya quickly worked to defend his allies, "Well, yeah, but the Toads are great guys, Naruto. Working together with them has made me the man I am today."

_Hardly a good character reference_, Haku dryly thought, interested in how Naruto was handling this.

"So you've had no trouble whatsoever with them? Ever?" Naruto said directly.

Ignoring numerous past threats from Gamabunta, and some beatings, Jiraiya loudly proclaimed, "None whatsoever!"

Still Naruto was quiet, "Alright" he finally said, but before Jiriaya could congratulations the boy on his decision, the blonde continued, "I'll give it some thought, but I won't dismiss it right now. 'Sides, I'm more interested in what you know about seals and wind jutsu right now."  
Giving a small scowl, Jiraiya conceded, while inside he was outright furious at how Naruto was not embracing his heritage, and was backing away from his earlier request for new learning materials. The Toad Sage blamed it all on Haku. _What other reason is there for why he _wouldn't _he want some reminder of his parents!? What's wrong with him!?_

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Naruto's apartment

Later that night

A small part of Haku hoped that the privacy seals would suppress any Killing Intent, but in all honesty he hardly cared.

Reading up on the Toads had confirmed a concern of Naruto's that the Toads would have the ability to summon him to their home. So it was a partnership that apparently placed commitments on the summoner, and required trust from both parties since both sides had power over the other since the Toads could Summon Naruto and vice versa. Overall, coming to help fight for one's friends and allies was reasonable, and strengthened both parties. And Gamatorra seemed nice and respectable, and the Fourth Hokage had evidently had faith in the Toads, yet Naruto had been still wary about making such a connection with complete strangers. Even more wary since he was still unsure if it was Gamatorra or the Third Hokage who had lied to him. He wanted to at least talk to a few more Toads before making any decision.

Yet the other and more important detail they had found next within the scroll was why Naruto had smashed his coffee table and was throwing off such furious and murderous emotions, with Haku contributing some of his own instead of trying to calm his friend down.

Jiraiya, of the Legendary Sannin was Naruto's _godfather_.

A man that the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father, had _trusted_ with caring for and raising his child.

A man who was supposed to be there for Naruto when he was growing up.

To be there when he was alone, and afraid.

Someone to help a growing child fight off a world that had tried to beat him down with words and glares to make him feel worthless.

Unwanted.

And even now, after finally approaching Naruto, his attitude was…unfavourable.

_I guess Naruto's not going to be signing the Toad contract_, the usually gentle boy thought with dark humour, _but this threatens the safety and secrecy of the Scroll. If Naruto confronts him on their relationship, someone with Jiraiya's intelligence and reputation will make unwanted conclusions_.

Haku took several deep breaths, and ruthlessly worked to focus his thought to prioritize. _I've got a long night ahead. Naruto's got to be calmed down, and then I have to convince him to stay quiet about this. His little mask of happiness is good, but he's got to keep it up for a while, and he needs to believe it's important_. Haku clutched his fist in rage as he amended that thought, _A mask we now know should never have been necessary! This man betrayed both Naruto's parents and Naruto himself!_

Letting Naruto blow off a little more steam with some savage curses and punching his walls, Haku then tried to think about how to keep Jiraiya and his insight away from Naruto without it looking like it was intentional. _Hmm, if I'm not there, then he won't feel any competition. Naruto can just leave some clones here to go through the scroll to see what we can work with for the exam. And now we just have to figure a way to keep Jiraiya distracted…_

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Training area by the swimming hole

A week later

Jiriaya burst out giggling again, things were really looking up. Haku had taken the hint and had not turned up at the training sessions any more, and Naruto was working on the Rasengan. It had been a brilliant idea really, telling the kid about one of his dad's most infamous techniques to get his interest. Once he was more convinced of what the Toad Sage had to offer, he would be more willing to accept summons.

Oh sure, a bunch of clones were off to the side practicing wind jutsu, or seals, but soon the brat would figure out how much more a Sannin had to offer him!

So Jiraiya had handed his godson a water balloon and told him to burst it. Then he had gotten back to his research.

And for icing on the cake, there had been a stream of lovely ladies coming to that little pool down below lately!

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Red District

Haku reminded himself that it was for a good cause as he forked over some more money to get some more ladies to go to the swimming hole in bikinis. If Jiraiya realized Naruto was using disguised clones, the whole thing could fall apart, so that left real woman. Hopefully the man would not dig too deep into his good fortune and realize what was going on. On the same note, he would hopefully assume that Naruto was just a genius who had never gotten the proper support before as he learned the Rasengan, or was just terrible at academic work, as opposed to Jiraiya thinking that Naruto was, impossibly, reading through his dad's own notes on his development of the jutsu.

_Of course, our objective is not to hide Naruto's development, but the source, and to keep Jiraiya from interacting with Naruto on a personal level. As long as Naruto keeps making progress, and I don't do anything suspicious after this initial pay-out, he should be happy to just stand back. Naruto said we'd fill Karin in tomorrow about the Scroll, and I agree that she seems trustworthy, yet I hope we aren't complicating everything too much_.

**XXX**

Omake:

Slowly making his way forward, projecting the practiced aura of an old feeble man, Danzo came forward, noting the two ANBU who were visibly sorting through a few other papers. _Those masks are the ones being worn this month by those ANBU who skills in administration make them useful for assisting Hiruzen with highly sensitive paperwork, yet he has never required both of them at the same time before_.

In fact, the main purpose those two served was to be present to ensure that inevitable Fifth Hokage was able to function as an administrator for their village and handle all of the sadly necessary paperwork that a Hidden Village required. This mandatory policy dated back to Hashirama Senju, when the First Hokage discovered that a life as a warlord living in camps of tents was significantly different than living in a fortified city with an army of ninja and numerous civilians.

[Flashback to the foundation of the Village Hidden in Leaves]

Hashirama Senju glared at the people in front of him, "Alright, I get that you wanted to enjoy yourselves and have a few drinks, but are you telling me that _none _of you now remember what the results were of your inspections of all our weapons stockpiles?"

A ninja from the Sarutobi clan nervously shrugged, well aware that he was facing one of the two most dangerous men alive and the likely future First Hokage, "Sorry sir, it's just that it took so long going through them all; piling them all into piles of ten and then piles of ten tens—"

"That's one hundred," a Shimura ninja threw in helpfully.

"Thank you, that it was too late to come see you anyways, and well…"

"You got wasted," Hashirama concluded with a sigh. It was hard to be angry when he had been stone cold drunk last night too. "If only we had a way to remember this stuff for later, some way that we would not forget all the information we have to deal with now," he muttered. "Maybe a jutsu to enhance our memory?"

"Hashirama!" Madara snarled as he kicked the door down to enter (the Senju clan leader could easily make another, but it was the principle of the matter), "We're low on building supplies, and winter's coming!" And of course the pride of all the clans prevented them from accepting houses made by Hashirama. Besides, they were all professional paranoiacs who would wonder if there was something extra added to the new constructions.

Rubbing his forehead to try and deal with his headache, the man in question gave a painful groan, "Sorry, I thought we had enough ordered."

"Uhm, sir," a Senju ninja hesitantly spoke up, "how much did you ask for?"

"Ah, well," Hashirama stared into space as he tried to remember what his thought process had been, "I think I just asked them to count what they would get us, the Senju that is, before, but just count it out four times. Because we've now got four major clans."

Madara nodded in agreement, now also confused as to why that had not worked, it sounded reasonable to him.

"Wait," the Sarutobi ninja from earlier spoke up, "did you include the civilians?"

Madara blinked in surprise at that, "Don't the civilians just take care of themselves?" he snapped.

"Uh, no," Hashirama corrected with wide eyes as he realized his mistake, "that was part of our agreement with the Daimyo."

"Oh, right."

Silence.

"What if you just wrote this all down on pieces of paper so that you could look at it again to be sure? Or to keep track of inventory?" A small voice piped up.

Slowly, Hashirama peered over his desk to see a young boy who was apparently present to help the older Sarutobi man (who was a cripple, hence why he was handling logistics), "What's your name, child?"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, sir!" was the bright response.

"Go grab everyone who can read and write and take them to my brother, he can do that too, and get started with that paper-stuff!"

"And the people who can count?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, those people too."

"Yes sir!" said the poor, doomed child.

Meanwhile, Madara was busy trying to recall if there were any members of any of the non-aligned clans possessed a worthwhile number of individuals who were good at reading, writing, and numbers. They needed as many of those people as fast as they could, by any means necessary!

**XXX**

**Author Notes:**

**Hints here as to why I am not making Toads Naruto's summons, but it is also to deal with the fact that when Naruto eventually leaves the Hidden Leaf, he would be vulnerable to Reversed Summoning. So having him as a Toad Summoner would be too awkward.**

**Also, I forgot to mention last chapter that I made some changes to the end of the first chapter, switching a character for someone else. **

**-0-**

**Response to previous reviews:**

Thor94: 'and sarutobi well known as the professor doesn't notice in 13y that entire uzumaki history has been removed from konoha archive and libraries is really exagerated. only by checking academy teaching program (that being done each year, he would have notice that the most part of 2nd war history has been removed).'

_Thanks for that, helped me fine tune my conversation between Danzo and the 3rd Hokage!_

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: 'Setting the Stage'**

**-0-**

**Please Review, and I will get back to you!**


	12. Setting the Stage

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

_Previously: Naruto continues to train using his parents' secret Scroll, which also revealed to him that Jiraiya, his newest teacher, was actually his godfather. Concerned that any outbursts by Naruto would compromise the secrecy of the Scroll, Haku advised Naruto to pretend that he was unaware of his relationship with Jiraiya, and continued additional, secret training away from the Sannin while hiding his hostility towards the man. _

_Meanwhile, Orochimaru continues his plan to destroy the Hidden Leaf, especially because he failed to mark Sasuke with his __Cursed Seal__ as a result of Naruto's interference. _

-0-

Chapter 12: Setting the Stage

-0-

Land of Wind

Sunagakure

Secure mission briefing room

Two weeks later

One by one, an assemblage of Sand ninja sat on the ground, none of whom were ranked lower than chunin. When they were all seated, and their identities confirmed by security officials using a variety of special ninjutsu on each and every one of them, despite similar procedures to even enter the building, the doors were locked and seals were put in place, and the meeting began.

Sajin, a relatively junior chunin captain glanced at his neighbour, a family friend named Tari and flicked his eyes towards the scarred man standing in front of everyone, but talking quietly with a well-known jonin general, "Who's that?"

Jonin Tari narrowed her eyes in speculation, "That's Ranko, a well-respected jonin captain, especially for his strategic prowess, though he's still good in a fight."

Just then, Ranko stepped forward to address everyone, "You are here today to receive your orders regarding our upcoming invasion of the Hidden Leaf, which will take place during the tournament for the Chunin Exam, two weeks from today, which we will carry out alongside our new allies: the ninja of the Village Hidden in Sound."

The audience rustled at this, and Sajin could hear several muttered comments. "I forgot to mention," Tari hissed, perhaps a little louder than necessary to make sure other junior ninja like Sajin overheard, "that Ranko's been a leading member in opposing a renewed war with the Hidden Leaf. His argument is strengthened by the fact that he believes this despite the fact that Leaf ninja killed his fiancé on a routine peacetime mission when our villages had conflicting objectives."

Sajin slowly nodded in understanding; such a tragic occurrence was not uncommon, even amongst allies, with the expectation that either side would endure the consequences without reprisals. The fact that Ranko was willing to bear such a burden, despite the turmoil he must have been suffering, would have been persuasive, but now… "Why exactly was he opposed to war with the Leaf before?"

Tari flashed Sajin a quick smile in praise of how Sajin had reached the proper line of thought. "He argued that it would be too costly even if we won to justify it. Which means his support now will be taken seriously."

"I should elaborate," Ranko continued, "that I personally was approached by Orochimaru of the Sannin and the secret Village Leader of the Hidden Sound on this matter when I was returning from an A-ranked mission." The Sand Ninja stiffened at this, and Ranko gave a grim nod. "That's right, Orochimaru knew enough to identify which man's change of heart would be the most convincing for all of you, and where to find him, despite the fact he was on a highly classified mission at the time."

The subtle threat from the White Snake was not overlooked, but pushed aside for the moment.

Ranko began to pace back and forth, projecting his voice so that everyone could hear, while his eyes roamed over his audience. "There have been two main challenges in invading the Land of Fire in the past: first, no village was able to gather a sufficiently large military force without the Hidden Leaf discovering through their various spies, double agents, and other sources of intelligence. Despite this, we are confident that the number of officers we have gathered here today are few enough that even if we fail to keep this meeting a secret from the Leaf, so long as we keep our objective hidden they will not be suspicious. Merely curious.

"Second, while every other village relies upon various natural defenses, such as our vast and draining desert, they rely upon both the size of their country and its population, strong defenses and garrisons, and numerous patrols, which would provide both ample warning, allowing them to use their advanced infrastructure to mobilize and concentrate their forces. In the past, even small, elite task forces in the past became bogged down enough for them to be overwhelmed."

Ranko paused for a moment to let everyone assimilate this, and to also give the veterans a moment to try and anticipate the solution. Then, "Orochimaru's plan solves both issues, by allowing us to transport a large assault force directly to the walls of the Hidden Leaf." Now everyone could see the emotions dancing behind the speaker's eyes, and they all realized the extent to which he had been supressing his rage and bitterness for all of these years. "You will all disperse with your units throughout the Land of Wind, with only a minimal compliment being near the Land of Fire. You will tell your subordinates nothing until you receive your assigned locations, and will make no attempts at communication after you leave this room. There you will use special summoning scrolls that you, and the rest of your troops, will infuse with your chakra to function, to Summon large snakes, which will already be fitted with special harnesses that you will use to ride the animals…as they tunnel underground to the Hidden Leaf."

Everyone just stared at the speaker in disbelief. "Yes," he said with a grim smile, "really. The Fourth Kazekage has already had this method tested, and he has deemed it practical. Moreover, we will be able to complete a trip that would otherwise take three days in only a matter of hours. While this is happening, the Hidden Leaf's intelligence services will be convinced that our armies are safely spread out across the Land of Wind, and no conceivable threat to them. The snakes will burrow so deep that they will be undetected by all of the towns, static and mobile enemy troops, sensor posts, and any other forms of warning the Leaf might have to mobilize the rest of their military that is not present within their village. Our forces will go from being dispersed across our homeland to being concentrated and ready to attack, right in the very heart of the Land of Fire!"

He waited a moment for everyone to digest this revolution in warfare. "Unfortunately," Ranko added, with more of his bitterness leaking into his voice, "this method isn't perfect. As a result of the distance that must be covered, not all of the summoned snakes will be able to last long enough before dispelled. So instead of emerging within the village itself, we will be gathering at a designated rendezvous point," he did not say where since there was no need to reveal that secret, "where we will also meet up with ninja from the Hidden Sound who will be doing the same, and we will then combine our forces for a full-scale surprise assault right behind their lines," and then Ranko took a dramatic pause, "and crush them once and for all!"

The assembled soldiers did not cheer, they were Sand Ninja, but they smiled en masse, flexed their fists, and made their eagerness clear. Obviously there was more to the plan, perhaps infiltrators to help make the invasion easier, but it was apparent that they were not cleared for this information, and what they already knew was optimistic as it was. "And one last thing everyone," Ranko finished with bared teeth, "let's go make history!"

**XXX**

Land of Wind

Sunagakure

Office of the Kazekage

Orochimaru, disguised as the Fourth Kazekage, smirked to himself as he finished detailing the 'plan' for the Jonin sensei of the only Sand Ninja squad participating in the Chunin Exam, Baki, who was secretly a Jonin General.

The meeting itself was not necessary, for like a good tool Baki was willing to do whatever his leader ordered him to do. Yet motivated tools, who knew what they were doing held a strong chance of success, were more effective; which was why those other fools were also receiving a debriefing elsewhere right now.

"—possible for us to have reinforcements, brought near the border under the guise of training drills?" Baki asked.

"No," Sakon, disguised as one of the Kazekage's advisors, answered. "The Leaf are not fools, they will be alert for such actions."

"The plan will remain as it is," the White Snake lied, perfectly imitating the dead Kazekage. "The only Hidden Sand ninja will be your squad, myself, and my bodyguards. Gaara will unleash his Tailed Beast within the center of the village while you and I escort the feudal lords of the Land of Wind to safety. Orochimaru and the Hidden Sound will attack the village, forcing the Leaf to divide its assets between the two threats. After the feudal lords are secure, I will remain nearby to ensure that Shukaku doesn't threaten our Hidden Sound allies. It will be a repeat of the Fall of the Hidden Whirlpool, with the bulk of the village's strength dead or demoralized, and their infrastructure devastated.

"Shortly before the exam begins, the rest of our troops will be informed and begin to mobilize. They will advance from our borders and seize the fertile fields of the Land of Fire. Other Hidden Villages will do the same once they discover what is happening, but only after we have already started claiming new territory, until the remnants of the Hidden Leaf finish regrouping and retaliate. It is doubtful that we will be able to completely destroy a Great Nation, but they will be diminished enough to lose their status. Since we will have the initiative, we will still be able to fortify our new holdings, and our status with the Daimyo and other potential customers will be restored."

Baki nodded in agreement, secretly, yet visibly to one of Orochimaru's skill, relieved that not everyone in the Hidden Leaf would be killed. Moreover, the, false, plan held little risk for the Hidden Sand itself. True the Kazekage would be exposed, but his reputation spoke for himself, and the potential for losing Gaara was not truly a concern given the daily threat he posed. In the end, the bulk of the casualties would rest with Orochimaru and the Hidden Sound, not with the Sand ninja. Or so Baki thought.

"It shall be as you will it, Lord Kazekage!"

"And remember," the 'Kage' added, "Orochimaru is adamant that the Uchiha heir be left alive. If you can capture him yourself, so be it, he may prove to be a useful bargaining tool, but don't kill him."

"Yes, Lord Kazekage!"

"You're dismissed."

And with that, Baki briskly left to return to the Hidden Leaf as soon as possible, while Orochimaru let himself bask in his greatness. _Soon, soon it will all come together_," he gloated to himself. "_And this time I will place my __Cursed Seal__ upon Sasuke at last!_

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Training area by the swimming hole

Even for ninja, the scene was a strange and unusual one: identical figures in hideously bright orange outfits were running around doing numerous tasks, some of them doing the same things in groups, while a much older man in a garish outfit seemingly ignored them while peeking through some bushes to spy upon a pond of water filled with young women in bathing suits.

Secretly, Jiraiya was filled with mixed emotions as he covertly spied upon how Naruto's training was progressing, caught between sensible caution and the need to impress his godson with what the Toad Sage could offer as a teacher. On the one hand he was filled with warm pride at how rapidly Minato's son was progressing, especially with the Rasengan, but at the same time he was now regretting some of the free tips he had doled out. Naruto was also Kushina's child after all, and Jiraiya was now unsure if it was safe for Naruto to master how to make explosive tags, given how eager the brat was to learn that skill. Naruto was not quite cackling about what he was planning to do, but _that_ gleam was in his eye, and all ninja who lived past their twenties knew to keep an eye out for _that_ gleam whenever some teenager or pre-teen learned about a particularly "cool" ninjutsu. In fact, the figure that Jiraiya knew to be the original Naruto was right now practicing his penmanship while making some.

The brats had been slipping in Shadow Clones to replace himself a few times, and the ANBU had caught Haku paying off girls to distract Jiraiya, but the older man did not mind. He appreciated it even!

Fun aside, he decided that it was best to let them think they were fooling him, so that he could catch them if it were anything serious. Besides, the original appeared to be merely spending time at home with Haku, so no real concerns.

"Remember to not go overboard with those tags and misuse them, kid," Jiraiya called out, while apparently keeping his attention focused upon the bathing young women below.

Naruto bit off his response with hard practice, having gotten used to Jiraiya's teaching style, which emphasized tough love and only giving his student the utter basics and letting them figure out the rest on their own. Haku emphasized support and reinforcement, stating that while in the field he could not depend upon such aid, but that if he was not taught the basics in the first place, he would quickly die in the field anyways. _I'm not sure which one is_ better, _but I sure know which one I appreciate more_, Naruto grimly thought, pushing aside memories of his lonely childhood.

Yelling at Jiraiya to actually explain what he meant by "misuse," or suggestions on how to properly use them in battle, would only risk a yelling match where Naruto might blurt out something he would later regret.

Trying to head it off, the 'real' Naruto walked away and sat down to meditate, "Taking all of these breaks won't get you any further, even with clones," Jiraiya called out, trying to goad his student into both pushing himself further, thinking that Haku had been going too easy on him, and to help get Naruto to open up to his new sensei and tell the Toad Sage what exactly the matter was.

But at the end of the day, Naruto was _Haku's_ student, and while he could not emulate even a fraction of his teacher's self-control, he had learnt to appreciate the value of it. And Naruto knew – mostly, sort-of, when he was calm – that preserving the secret of the Scroll was more important than blowing up at the Perverted Sage.

Carefully ignoring Jiraiya, Naruto sat down into a relaxed posture, and tried to clear his mind of all of his frustrations, aggravations, fears, and hate. Despite all appearances to the contrary, he did have all of that, he had just learned to suppress it deep within himself. _But I want to learn how to forgive; I want to be a person that my parents could be proud of, one who can find peace, by finding a solution to end all of the hatred that our ninja world creates!_

An impossible goal, a fool's dream, but on the bridge in the Land of Waves, Naruto had already vowed to change the ninja world, to guide it away from its darkness and violence, which only hardened his resolve. And at the end he had even found it within himself to forgive Zabuza despite how when they had first met the man been an enemy. _It's like I instinctively knew what Mom and Dad would expect of me_, Naruto thought with a smile to himself. _I'm on my path to finding my Ninja Way: I won't ever go back on my word; I will protect those precious to me, no matter the cost, to find true strength; and I'll find for peace for everyone in this world!_

Then slowly, Naruto's smile faded. _But there's still so much I don't understand about the people around me._ Questions about Kakashi snaked their way through his mind; the man who was his dad's last surviving student, a man that his mom described as being like a nephew or even a son in her letters. _How could he have not known who I was!? Why couldn't he ever be there for me!?_ Naruto simmered, before working to release those thoughts as well. He knew that he would have to confront the man eventually, but for now he decided to let it go, and hopefully as time passed he might develop a better understanding of Kakashi and his reasoning.

They might have their reasons, and maybe he should just go up to the man and yell at him, but a part of him was afraid of what he would do if he did not like the answer.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage, and he would _not_ blow it now!

_But for now I just have to get through this month, and I've got more and more friends and family to help me do this!_

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Naruto's apartment

Later

Haku watched on with interest as Naruto's clones made their way through the massive library that was sealed within the scroll. Of particular note though was what the original was occupying himself with: his parent's personal writings and reflections.

Naruto had been quickly maturing ever since Haku had met him, but now the blonde was throwing himself into trying to absorb his dad's philosophies on peace and bringing the world together. His mom's writings were not as insightful or articulate, but even the ex-assassin found himself swayed by the sheer passion of her words, and finding himself wanting to believe in these idealistic convictions: that it was possible for the ninja world to experience true peace for all people.

At first Haku had wanted to dismiss it, but even his more cynical side had been intrigued by Minato's historical notes on how things had improved since the days of the Warring States Period by the creation of the Ninja Village System, proving that things were already improving.

Putting those thoughts aside, Haku turned his attention back to planning out suggestions for how Naruto could spend the rest of the month. The boy's progress was increasing at an astounding rate now that he had access to his parent's secrets, including special training manuals and lists of wind ninjutsu.

The only concern was for Naruto's emotional health since he was too busy to spend time with the rest of his friends. Unfortunately, there was the consideration that two of his friends were competing as well, which meant that Naruto could not be seen associating with them in public; for if Naruto won, it was important to ensure that no one could falsely accuse him of cheating, that he had met his friends and had convinced them to throw his match. One of Naruto's goals after all was to win the appreciation of the Village more after all. Tragically, Naruto had concluded that this meant he should stay away from the rest of his friends too, though he made a point of stopping to talk to them if he saw them. Fortunately, all of his friends were very understanding about this, and it was clear that Naruto was throwing every spare moment he had into his training. Moreover, Naruto's scant free time was dedicated towards a party he was planning to throw once the Exam was over. _I'll still have to get him outside eventually though. Even with a match coming up in less than a month, it's not good for him to relapse and not spend any time with his friends._

"So the nutjob actually taught Naruto how to become a pyromaniac?" Karin deadpanned as she looked at the stacks and stacks of explosive tags that one of Naruto's clones had yet to seal up…as well as the stacks of sealing scrolls that had already been filled up.

"Yep," Haku said with a small smile. "It's reassuring that there are people more unstable than me out there."

"You aren't unstable, Haku," Karin denied with a shake of her head. "If anything, you're coming off as saner than the rest of the Leaf, including this chucklehead."  
Naruto's Shadow Clones threw her a mock frown at that, but then one of them got an evil look in his eyes, "Hey, Haku?"

"Yes," the Ice user asked with trepidation.

"How's it going with you and the Clan Registration Act? You know, the one that lets you have your own personal harem?"

Haku quickly threw up a defensive palm between him and a seething Karin, "He's portraying a popular, and very inaccurate stereotype!" he quickly got out as fast as he could. "In fact, I've been coming to the decision that it would be a bad idea to apply!" Then he paused briefly as he saw a way to return the favour, "Althoooough, if you continue to make this many explosive tags, Naruto, I might have to do something to help the Leaf repopulate if the village blows up."

Karin just snorted and returned her attention to reading up some more on the Hidden Leaf's various policies that she had to be aware of if she was going to be a new resident of the village.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Random rooftop

A few nights later

"What do you want," Gaara of the Sand asked, not even bothering to turn around to look at the boy behind him.

"Curiosity got the better of me," was the chirpy answer.

Mildly annoyed, and thus murderous, Gaara glanced back at the blonde boy behind him, remembering him from both before the beginning of the Chunin Exam (and his absurd sermon on ramen), and from the earlier preliminary round of the Exam. "When the full moon is out… _It's_ blood stirs up," was all he said, looking up at the glowing orb, and then began to prepare to show his true power.

"You're as lonely as I was, aren't you?"

The unexpected question cut through Gaara's attention for a second, and he stopped to glare at the Leaf Ninja, _hating_ the pity and understanding in those eyes, unsure of which he hated more.

Failing to notice any change in Gaara's expression, Naruto continued. "You've got massive chakra, and a weird power, and the way you're treated…do you have a monster sealed up inside too? 'Cause I've been reading up on them, Jinchuuriki they call us, and I was hoping we could help each other!"

"…Yes," Gaara answered, deciding he wanted to see dawning realization in this tasty treat for Mother as the blonde boy realized just what exactly he faced: a killer who was far more than the Leaf child could ever hope to be from living his pampered life, regardless of whatever monster he might hold as he implied. "I was a born a monster. In the process of my birth, I stole the life of the woman I was supposed to call 'Mother'…" Yes, Gaara noted a slight flinch in the loudmouth's face, "In order to create the world's strongest ninja, my Father used ninjutsu to implant an incarnation of sand within my body…the One Tailed Beast: Shukaku! My Mother's life was sacrificed, so that I could be brought to life as the village's greatest masterpiece…and as the Fourth Kazekage's son…"

_Oooh my God... _Naruto thought to himself in horror, feeling himself take a step backward from that impassive face that casually told this dark parody of Naruto's own life.

"My Father taught me secret ninja skills, one after another," the Sand Ninja continued. "I was raised in isolation, spoiled and overprotected… At first, I thought _that_ was love…until the incident…" He paused there, inviting Naruto to inquire as to what happened, but after a minute of silence, Gaara's stony faced fractured into madness as he smiled psychotically with bloodshot eyes, "For the past six years, ever since I turned six, my Father has been trying to assassinate me. I've lost count of how many attempts he's made."

Naruto was still trying to hide any reaction, but he knew there was sweat breaking out on his forehead as he realized what his readings had not told him, and the misassumptions he had formed. "What!? But Jinchuuriki are valued by weapons by their villages! Why would they try to kill you!?"

Gaara tilted his head, conveying his contempt of Naruto's naivety, "A presence that is too powerful becomes a presence that is feared. Having been born through ninjutsu, my mind is unstable, it seems the fools of the village finally realized I had emotional issues when I kept killing them. To my father, in his role as Kazekage, I was the village's most powerful weapon, but at the same time, I was a fearsome and dangerous objected. So apparently when I turned six, they determined I was too great a _liability_. Prior to that, I had merely been _handled with care_…like any other hazardous instrument."

_And what about me?_ a traitorous voice asked Naruto. _Could that happen to me?_

He wanted to speak up, tell Gaara of his own personal experiences and how he _understood _how this, this, this brother-in-suffering felt! And teach him how there was another path. Yet he could not bring himself to speak. The habit of secrets he had started to develop tripping him up, but not nearly as much as the growing taint of bloodlust that chocked the very air he breathed.

A hunger for violence that all the more terrifying when contrasted against the blank mask that was the redhead's face.

"To them, I am now a relic of the past that they wish to erase and forget. So…for what purpose do I exist? Why am I alive? At first, when I asked myself that, I had no answer. But while I continue to live, I need a _reason_. Otherwise…I might as well be dead."

And Naruto's heart clenched as he realized that he _understood_, that this twisted logic actually made _sense_ to him. That _he_ could have been just like Gaara.

"So this is what I came up with: 'I exist to kill all humans other than myself.' Living in constant fear, knowing I might be assassinated at any moment, I finally found inner peace. By killing those who sought to kill me…I was able to discern a reason for living and justify my own existence. I would fight only for myself and love only myself. If all other people exist to magnify that love, then there is no more splendid world than this one. They allow me to experience the joy of living…for as long as there are people out there for me to kill…then I will not cease to exist."

Sand began to circle around Gaara, giving him a demonic appearance, whilst one eye shifted entirely into something inhuman. He just stood there, smirking at Naruto, savouring the expression on his fellow Jinchuuriki's face, knowing that the despair written there was as fulfilling as he had hoped. "Now," Gaara commanded as his sand shot from his gourd and enwrapped his frozen prey, "help me feel alive!"

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Naruto's apartment

"Gaaah!" Naruto cried out as he relived his Shadow Clone's last moments: suffocating while entrapped in sand, and then a sudden pressure all over his body before nothingness.

"Naruto?" Haku asked with concern, while Karin stepped forward to get a closer look at her cousin.

"This is going to be trouble," was all Naruto could say, looking like he was about to be sick.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

North of Konohagakure

Woods

Dosu Kinuta, formerly of the only genin squad from Hidden Sound to attend the Chunin Exam stopped to take a rest. _I wonder why neither Kin nor Zaku are being dispatched back with me. I am a lot stronger and skilled then them, but they're still good_.

He paused in unwrapping his bandages, and bitterly acknowledged, _Just not strong enough. Not strong enough that they think I can beat Gaara and assess Sasuke. But I'll prove myself to them all, to Lord Orochimaru. I'll become stronger than Kabuto even!_

Since he had nothing better to do as he travelled to the hidden base Kabuto had given him verbal directions to, besides keeping his super-sensitive ears probing for anything unusual Dosu entertained himself by speculating if there were any alternative reasons for why he had been dispatched. At the very least, he should have given the sand boy a decent enough fight, and he was sure that he was not sent away out of concern for his well-being, he was just not important enough. Yet. _Maybe they wanted the fight to go right to between the Last Uchiha and the Kazekage's Son? To help hold the audience's attention better for a distraction?_

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Outside of Konohagakure

On top of a mountain somewhere

Sasuke stared up at the night sky, struggling to make sense of what was happening to him. The prodigy was no fool, he knew that Kakashi was trying to keep him too distracted with a promising new ninjutsu, and so much physical exertion that he would be too exhausted to stop and think. The less Sasuke stopped to think, the more he would be willing to just follow along and do whatever he was told. But Sasuke was becoming increasingly unsatisfied. Unsatisfied with Hidden Leaf.

For years Sasuke had lived alone within the Uchiha compound, refusing to live elsewhere. Growing up amongst all of those reminders of his dead clan –their homes, their shops, their lives— had not been unhealthy as some claimed, it had ensured that the necessity of what he must accomplish was seared into his mind: vengeance. Afterwards, Sasuke could turn his attention towards rebuilding his clan, but now the question was raised if it would be appropriate to do so from within the Leaf Village itself.

When the Uchiha had founded the Village alongside the Senju clan, they had done so with the understanding of mutual responsibility: the Uchiha would protect and nourish the Village, and in turn the Village would do the same for the Uchiha clan. The implicit understanding had attracted all of the other clans and independent ninja who had sworn fealty to the Fire Daimyo. Yet the Hokage had failed to carry out his sacred duties. Failing to stop That Man was understandable, for he had hidden his true intentions from everyone, but it was what happened next that soured Sasuke's stomach. An ANBU Captain had gone rogue, slaughtered one of the Village's most prestigious clans, and had casually escaped any form of justice. The Leaf had never found him, and Sasuke knew that there had been no more attempts after the initial hunt for That Man choosing inaction and hypocrisy over honour and success. After all of these years, not only had the Leaf had failed to repay the debt it owed the Uchiha by finding and killing That Man, they also appeared oblivious to what such a dangerous traitor could accomplish with the growing number of years he had to run free while! Never mind the secrets such a man would possess, what if That Man was selling his sperm to the village's enemies, creating new generations of Uchiha to destroy the Leaf!?

_Stop_, Sasuke ordered himself with iron discipline, lest his growing agitation be detected by the, apparently, sleeping Kakashi. _Still, it does seem at times as if only I have the motivation to kill That Man, and I lack the training to find him on my own; I'm relying upon_ him _to seek_ me _out to test me! And then there's Naruto—!_

For years Sasuke had fiercely trained to achieve his vengeance, dedicating every spare moment of his time towards fulfilling his purpose. Yet during those rare moments when he was not training, Sasuke had taken notice of Naruto and his own attempts to match Sasuke. It had been rather pathetic really, given how Naruto had clearly labeled Sasuke as his rival to surpass, yet despite all of the blonde's boastful vows and training that Sasuke had taken note of, Naruto had never come close to matching Sasuke's development. In fact, the Dobe's idea of proper formal training had even been laughable at times. For years Naruto had tried to catch up, and for years Sasuke had made effortlessly clear the vast gulf between their respective skills. And then Haku had entered Naruto's life.

It was blatantly clear that Naruto's skills had suddenly and drastically improved since Haku had become Naruto's teacher. Even more shocking, Sasuke was well aware that he did not know the true extent of Naruto's development, since the Dobe was clearly hiding his true potential still. And he had also found a fami— Again, Sasuke ruthlessly cut off that line of thinking.

_At first I thought it was because the Dobe had a private tutor_, Sasuke pondered, not noticing how his thoughts towards Naruto were increasingly bitter, _but what if it's because Haku is a foreigner? That growing up within the Bloody Mist gave him something that I'm missing here? Something that I missed despite, or because of, living here all of my life? Something that will keep me from becoming strong enough to kill That Man no matter how intensely I train?_

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Rooftop of a random building

A few days later

Naruto Uzumaki sat in meditation, again, clearing away his growing anxieties as he let his mind drift over what his life had become. Previous attempts had not been as effective as he had hoped, so now he was trying something new. He had dispelled all of his clones and had told Haku and Karin that he needed some time alone. Hopefully some isolation and peace and quiet would help him in trying to puzzle through what his life had become, and to continue developing his nindo, his Nina Way. Too many truths had been revealed to him, secrets that he was still grappling with, revaluating the people around him and coming to know the new people in his life, all of which threatened to overwhelm him if he did not take a moment for himself. A chance to _be _himself, and figure out _who _exactly he was becoming.

And if gazing at his navel in thought did not work, then he could find out how his healing factor handled alcohol, he cynically concluded.  
_Man_, Naruto conceded after a moment, _I really do need some time to work all of this out!_

That was when a cat fell onto his face.

Yelling and screaming as his face was scratched, Naruto managed to get a grip and rip, literally to his increasing pain, the feline off, to reveal the familiar and loathed faced of Tora, the [censored] [censored] [censored] pet of the Fire Daimyo's wife, who was constantly trying to escape his mistress.

Spitting out blood from his cut lip, Naruto glared at the cat, trying to think of some revenge more sophisticated than just throwing it off the roof to the street below, when he heard someone else cursing. Glancing up at the taller, neighbouring building, he realized that Tora must have blindly leapt down from there, evading yet another team of pursuing genin. Naruto almost shouted out that he had the [censored] when he paused as he saw the fresh panic on the cat's face at the sound of quickly approaching hunters, and Naruto decided that he was slightly more irritated with the human race today than some poor cat who kept trying to make a bid for freedom. He would still probably get some form of revenge, but for now…

Naruto dropped Tora into his nearby knapsack just as a team of genin about his age appeared, and called out to them while pointing to his right, "He jumped down that'a way!"

"Thanks!" they all yelled back as they took off in a fruitless chase.

Naruto waited a moment or two, and then slowly looked into his bag, to see Tora staring up at him almost incredulously. "Don't get the wrong idea," he said for no particular reason. "I'm just having a bad day, so I guess I'll just spread the misery." He blinked at that, "Wow, I really _am_ having a bad day! Trying to come to grips with everything that's been happening to me, all the stuff I've been learning. Did you know that I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked conversationally. "You know, the hero that everyone adores? And that I've got a godfather who apparently never spent a single moment thinking of me? It took me twelve whole years to even get friends, or people my age to even care about me, and only four adults, in my entire life, seemed give a [censored] about me!" At this point Naruto was snarling the last few words as he continued to vent all of his frustration. "And all of the other stuff I've been learning, I mean, really, what is with ninja!? They never told us stuff like this in the academy!"

Tora was just cocking his head quizzically at the crazy, ranting pre-adolescent now.

"I mean, my mom's village? People came with the intent of killing every last man, woman, and child! And what helped make that possible? Well, for one thing, a Jinchuuriki, a vessel for a demon, just like me! So I've got to wonder, will I be ever be asked to do something like that? I know the Old Man wouldn't, but what if someone else tries to get me to do it? 'Cause I'm part of the military now after all, and would happen if I disobeyed!? 'Cause, again, Jinchuuriki. And on that same note, not only do I have [_Censored_] Fox inside of me, but he's also the one who killed my parents! Him! And all the other stuff I've learned, it just makes me want to…Aaaaargh!" Naruto finally roared out.

Tora stayed seated, gazing up at Naruto, before batting his claws at Naruto's hand. "Gaah! Why'd you do that after I helped you, you stupid—" Naruto stopped, and not because it is silly to just yell at cats. "What's that with your collar?"

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Rooftops near Naruto's position

The ANBU on duty to observe Naruto were having difficulty because of both his awkward position, the bustle of nearby normal ninja, but most importantly, because it appeared Haku Yuki had taught Naruto how to make some special sealing tags that made it harder for people to observe him. Not surprising given the ex-Mist ninja's previous occupation, but still annoying.

"Can you make out what he was saying?" the horse masked one asked.

"No, just that he was getting frustrated about something, and then cut himself off," the sparrow face masked one answered.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Rooftop of a random building

"What is that?" Naruto asked aloud as he bent closer to the collar. Twitching, as if in surprise, Tora bent his head to expose his neck more at Naruto's touch.

Naruto had seen Tora more times than he felt comfortable with, but this was the first time he'd seen these faint markings, and realized that it had been a trick of the light that had made them even barely noticeable. "They're sealing marks, painted in the same colour as the colour," he whispered aloud, and then realized that the collar had no real catch to undo it.

His curiosity overcoming him, and still feeling a little spiteful now that he was allowing himself to be, Naruto took out a kunai, and cut the leather. Taking the cut collar in hand, he stretched it out to take a better look, noting how they were written on both sides of the leather, "But what's it for?"

"I could help you with that," a sardonic voice answered.

Naruto's eyes snapped down, and Tora stretched out his front legs, reached up with a paw to rip off the bowtie on his ear, crossed the front paws over his chest, and then crossed his hind legs and sat –sat!—down to look up at Naruto with a face and tone devoid of gratitude. "I suppose the smart thing, now that I've regained my freedom, would be to run off, but I admit I'm a little curious about everything you've said."

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Naruto's apartment

A short while later

"Naruto? Are you okay?" a surprised Haku asked as his student returned from his meditation with a few faint scratches on him, with the Ice user wondering how many had already been healed and faded away.

"Ran into a surprise," Naruto grunted, lightly putting his knapsack down on the couch and moving to activate the privacy seals. As soon as there was a faint hum to signify they were active, a cat leapt out of Naruto's bag and looked up at the unfazed Haku.

"Who's this?" the cat quizzically asked. At the disappointing lack of a reaction, the feline continued, "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"From his stories, Haku's seen stranger things than you," Naruto explained as he sat down on the floor across from the couch. "Anyways, Tora, this is my friend Haku. Haku, this is that cat that I've told you about that keeps running away from his owner—" Tora hissed at that "—and that genin teams have to keep catching. Turns out he can talk though, which is pretty cool."

"I couldn't talk until you took that collar and its seal off of me!" Tora hissed out. "It suppressed my voice, my chakra, and some parts of my body!" As proof, he gestured with his paw, which still looked like a cat's, but was clearly more flexible now as he gestured with it, being closer to a hand. Then wicked claws extended that were far more intimidating looking than Naruto remembered.

At the look Haku gave him, Naruto elaborated, "I noticed that his collar had some weird marks on it, and when I took it off it broke the seal." He pulled it out of his pocket to show Haku.

"…and no one ever noticed?"

"Humans are idiots," Tora deadpanned.

"We're always more interested in getting rid of him," Naruto said at the same time. "Well, not me anymore," he amended at Tora's glare. "Sooooo…" Naruto led. The Cat just kept scowling at the human as if the latter were an idiot. "Alright," he finally relented, "why were you wearing that collar in the first place?" Silence. "Okay, obviously to keep you a prisoner for the Daimyo's wife. Who did it?"

Obviously satisfied to finally have an 'intelligent' question, Tora relented. "I'm not telling you everything, but I was basically provided as a gift to the Daimyo, claiming that I was of a special breed of cat. My subsequent attempts to escape unfortunately helped convince them that I was indeed 'special.'"

"And you never tried to communicate with anyone?" Haku asked.

Tora shifted, his posture that of wounded pride, "By the time that I was willing to attempt to, everyone was already convinced that I was a dumb animal," he spat.

_Of course_, Haku realized, _he's a cat. Or rather, a Cat. Not very well known for asking for help. And his behaviour antagonized everyone into wanting to stay away from him and leave him with his 'owner,' who even Naruto described as an idiot. Something about failing to figure out that her 'pet' doesn't like her. Still, it is surprising that not even the Daimyo's ninja guards noticed. Are we getting caught up in even more intrigue?_

"But why?" Naruto ask despondently. "Why would someone do that to you?"

The Cat hissed at this, claws pricking into the couch before he relented a little. "As a Jinchuuriki you might be able to understand a little, but understand human that it is _not_ a topic I wish to discuss. Instead we will talk about you, or I shall leave." When his hosts said nothing, he snapped, "Well!?"

"Uh yeah sure, let's talk about me. What about me?"

"Thanks to you I may leave at any time, and indeed will soon be dispelled, but I admit," and at this Haku noted that Tora was a little hesitant, "that returning to the Leaf has some potential."

_Is he worried about returning home and what he might find there?_ Haku wondered, unsure of how relationships and politics worked amongst Summons, particularly Cats. _Never mind trying figure out what a dumb cat is thinking_.

"'Dispelled?' Wait, you're a Summons?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes, and working with you would at least be…not boring, given all of the events and secrets surrounding you."  
"I'm not a piece of entertainment," Naruto scowled darkly.

"No," Tora agreed evenly, "and neither am I."

The silence stretch on until Naruto gave a reluctant nod.

"One moment," Haku said, "What exactly would Naruto gain from a Cat Summons contract?" At the look he got from Tora he elaborated, "We've been hearing for days, weeks, from Jiraiya the Toad Sage about the benefits of having a Toad at your side in combat."

"We don't get drunk for one," Tora said dismissively as he licked part of his fur. "We can help in a fight, but I'll admit we don't really take much interest in that sort of thing. We prefer spying, quiet assassinations, and espionage, much less work."

"Which would cover what I'm weaker at," Naruto muttered, forgetting that the Cat could hear him perfectly.

Naruto stared at Tora a moment longer, and then, "What would you expect in return, and how hard is it to break the contract?"

"Fish and food, Summons during non-combative situations to demonstrate your gratitude. And respect," Tora hissed out at the last, his eyes glittering dangerously. "As for breaking the contract if you feel like it," Tora shrugged, "if you aren't going to show me any appreciation, why would I waste my time with you? As for the contract itself, now that I have my true hands and chakra restored to me, I can readily Summon it for you to sign."

"You say just 'me' and '_I_,'" Haku noted, "so it will be just you that Naruto will be Summoning?"

The feline looked briefly uncomfortable again, and then said, "For now. I'll let you know when others are interested." He shot them another look, "You have to earn our respect or interest after all, and what it'll take will depend upon the Cat. But one of our abilities is that all dumb cats, like the ones in the streets, have to listen to and obey us."

"Why?"

"Because, Naruto," Tora answered, finally using the boy's name, "they know what's good for them."

More silence, and then, "Deal. Any fish in particular you like, Tora?"

**XXX**

Later

Naruto sat on his couch with Tora, stroking him while his mind wandered. _I'll have to keep this new contract a secret too for now, but it might be a good way to test how much I can trust some people. But at least by working with Tora I'll become a whole lot stronger! Thanks to Mom and Dad's Scroll I can do so many cool moves, and the Perverted Sage is giving me a cover for learning them! Still, I've got even more questions about ninja now. Where does it all end?_

Tora glanced up from Naruto's petting, subtle changes in the boy's body posture and instinct telling him that the human was returning to his dark thoughts. Unwilling to let this happen, and annoyed that Naruto was not putting the proper amount of attention on petting the cat, Tora 'accidently' pricked Naruto's leg with his claws, bring him back to reality and his priorities. With a rueful grin, Naruto resumed his duties at a more proper pace, and Tora purred as he curled up against Naruto's side.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

**Many thanks to mmaallek for helping with the content for both this chapter and some issues down the road!**

**If my explanation of the invasion at the top seems a bit long, there is a reason for that for future chapters. I have plans for Orochimaru's snakes.**

**Dosu was slated to die off screen like canon, but a friend intervened on his behalf. **

**Originally Naruto was supposed to have Wolf summons (for those who have been reading for a while and have good memories, I edited out the reference to them in chapter 1, and put Fu in) because of my love of these supernatural novels with werewolves called the 'Mercy Thompson Series.' Then SeabeeGR** **came up with this better idea! I particularly liked it because of how Tora's character has evolved in fanction despite being basically a one-scene wonder in the manga. Plus, as my penname suggests, I am also a fan of the 'Honor Harrington' novels. So I switched the gender because I always thought Tora was a guy anyways, and omitted that he had lines drawn on his head. **

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: 'A Genius vs. a Maverick'**

**-0-**

**Please Review!**


	13. AN:Ninja Ranking & Ninjutsu

Talking: "Gimme Ramen"

Thinking: "_Are they going to give me ramen?_"

Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique

Tailed Beast talking: "**Do you have any idea who I am!?**"

Tailed Beast thinking: "**_He seriously has no idea who I am!?_**"

If it is "toad," then it is a dumb animal; if it is "Toad," then it is a summons.

-0-

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

Chapter 13: Author Notes: Ninja Rankings, and Ninjutsu

-0-

**Ninja Rankings:**

In the ninja armies there are rankings given to individual ninja based upon their ability to command and lead. Rank is not necessarily an indication of their powers and abilities, since raw strength or powerful jutsu does not guarantee intelligence, common sense, or being able to keep your comrades alive.

Unlike the small armies the Daimyo maintain, or the various militia groups, when dealing with individuals of the same rank, the date of your promotion does not make you senior in authority to someone who was promoted after you. The Village Leaders and their offices are responsible for always understanding where their various ninja at chunin rank and above stand in ability and position in hierarchy, and making it clear to the rest of their subordinates when necessary. If your superiors tell you to obey a six year old, you obey the six year old. It is also crucial that their subordinates are willing obey an officer who is superior in rank, but inferior in power. Shikamaru Nara from cannon is a prime example: commanding chunin who are both older than him, and promoted well before him, and with stronger jutsu. Why? Because his tactical mind is one of the most dangerous things in the series.

Genin – grunt troops, they tend to lack experience and have not demonstrated sufficient command and tactical ability. Despite this, they should not be underestimated, because lack of command ability does not mean a lack of power, with some genin having the combat experience and ability to rival veteran jonin.

Chunin –lower ranking officers, given the authority to command genin based upon their command and tactical abilities, and mental maturity. Their insight tends to mean they are also stronger than many genin because they can wield their abilities better.

Chunin Captain –a chunin whose ability gives him the right to command and lead other chunin (i.e. Shikamaru's genius gave him the right to do so even during the Kakazu and Hidan arc).

Special Jonin –ninja who have demonstrated leadership ability above that of a chunin captain, but have then decided to go into a specialized and important field. While higher ranking than chunin, they are still subordinate in the battlefield to normal jonin, since the latter have a more well-rounded skill set. Consequently, they are generally only given missions tailored towards their specific skills. Includes interrogation officers, medical doctors, and communications experts who have been trusted to go out into the field.

Jonin –in recognition of their superior combat experience and ability, these individuals are entrusted with commanding multiple chunin squads, and training the next generation of genin. They are also given the most dangerous missions. Most villages have also accepted the Konohagakure system that only a majority vote by the jonin can confirm the Daimyo's appointment of the next Village Leader.

Jonin Captain –authorized to command other jonin in battle.

Jonin General –the individuals in command of entire armies. Unlike jonin captains, these individuals may be older and past their prime for fighting, relying largely on their experience to lead from behind.

Jonin Commander/Head Ninja –Highest ranking jonin, acting as a direct advisor to their Village Leader. This separation of command helps ease the work load on the Village Leader. While an excellent way to determine if someone is a worthy candidate as a future Village Leader, this person's position emphasizes their mental abilities, not their ability to be a force of destruction or inspiration like Village Leaders are expected to be.

ANBU –the Black Ops of the various villages, they are chosen largely for their combat ability, stealth, and ability to commit any crime in the name of the village, no matter how grim. Answering only to their Village Leader, they are outside of the command structure, though the normal ranks know they should have a very good reason to deny a "request" from one of them. They in turn have their own Captains, and an overall Commander who answers to the Village Leader.

Hunter Ops –charged with hunting down nukenin, and ensuring that no village secrets are lost. Their duties mean they operate separate from the normal command chain, but the normal rank and file are to assist when able. In Kirigakure, this unit also carries out the tasks of the ANBU.

Village Leaders –supreme military commanders of their village, these individuals are ultimately charged with safeguarding and nurturing their home both militarily and spiritually. Their appointment is dependent upon their immense power as a reflection of their village's might, leadership (and/or ability to get good advisors), and being able to gain the approval of the Daimyo to be appointed. In recognition of their status, the Village Leaders of the five Great Nations are given the title of Kage, and are regarded as the most powerful ninja alive. Other Village Leaders may claim the title of Kage, yet the Great Nations do not acknowledge this.

There is a second ascending ranking system, E, D, C, B, A, and S as the highest, to measure how dangerous a ninja is, with further clarification if they are a + or – letter. A genin can theoretically earn an A+ rank by being both absurdly powerful, but also utterly unreliable in commanding troops. The opposite is true, since many jonin, particularly the Nara clan, have only a B- ranking since while expert tacticians, generally their only other main contribution to combat is a support role by capturing targets. Naruto was an S-rank despite only being a genin. Only ninja of a B- or higher ranking tend to be entered into Bingo books, although only if they have caught the interest of rival villages.

* * *

**Non-Canon Ninjutsu:**

Almighty Scabbard Sealing Technique

An advanced sealing technique in which the user seals an item inside of their own body, and pulls it out of their mouths when needed. The most renown examples of this are Orochimaru and the Gold and Silver Brothers, who carried their legendary weapons within their own bodies where they could not be stolen (with the exception of the Amber Pot). The Scroll Toads of Mount Myõboku work upon a similar concept.

Chakra Seal

A high level seal that, as the name implies, seals of the chakra of the target. The exact strength and complexity of the seal is dependent upon the user, but a true master can apply it by simply slapping the palm of their hand against their target.

Flying Thunder God Technique

This technique is largely similar to canon, but with some changes and additional information:

An infamous jutsu created by Minato Namikaze, famed as one of the most powerful jutsu in history. What few people are aware about is that in fact that he did not use it on a large scale until he had mastered it enough to overcome its various weaknesses.

Contrary to popular belief, this technique does not create a 'yellow flash' of light when used. That is a reference to the Fourth Hokage's bright yellow hair suddenly appearing. The user merely pops in and out of a location without any other sign.

The most significant problem facing a user of this technique is the sense of severe disorientation when they appear in an entirely different place in the same instant they left their previous position. While the Fourth Hokage was famous for his ability to appear behind someone and kill them before they were even there, his initial trials with this technique left him gasping on the ground with nausea as his body and brain tried to adjust to the sudden shift. Even after learning to adjust to this, the user must then condition their body and reflexes to be able to quickly adapt to the new circumstances to take advantage of the situation. This is especially important when the location they are teleporting to is not already within their line of sight, and there may be hostiles right where they are transporting to.

Because the seals that 'mark' each location that the user can teleport to are connected to them, the automatically know the location of each and every seal tag. Unfortunately, this can be distracting without careful mental training, with the difficulty increasing with the more seals that are created. Careful chakra control is also required to ensure that the user actually goes to the correct marker.

The user must be able to displace whatever medium is around the seal they are jumping to, with their own mass as they appear. So they can occupy a space formerly filled with air or water by pushing it aside, yet if the seal is buried underground than the process could kill them.

The user is also vulnerable because if just one seal is used, then any enemies will know that they will likely appear there and will try to kill them the moment they teleport in place. Yet using more than one seal at a time leaves the user vulnerable to the problems mentioned above.

Ice Release: Ice Clone Technique

An improved version of the Water Clone Technique, so that while the clone still only has a fraction of the user's power, it is both more durable, and able to go a far greater distance from the original.

Ice Release: Crafting Elegant Tools

Unique to the Yuki clan, the members are able to forge weapons crafted from water turned to ice, with the most experienced practitioners requiring only the moisture in the air. The more skillful the wielder, and the more chakra they use, the stronger the resultant weapon is.

Icicles are the foundation of this, and any more advanced weapons have to share some resemblance to them to work. For instance, the user can create large spikes, spears, senbon, or sais with straight prongs, but not swords.

Wind Release: Wind Wall

C-rank wind jutsu that simply creates a wide, short range blast of chakra enriched air to repel techniques. Its wider coverage makes it better than using an offense wind jutsu to counter an attack.

Sealing Technique: Infinite Constraints

An A-ranked sealing technique, in which the user unseals chains which have sealing matrixes on them in turn, which release even more chains, and so on. The force with which they are unsealed propels them forward with enough force to hurt and/or entangle enemies. If the user intends more than capture, they can be spiked.

Was originally created by the Uzumaki as an alternative to their chakra chains constructs for those who could not use them, but in the years after the Fall of Uzushiogakure, others managed to replicate it.


	14. A Genius vs a Maverick

Talking: "Gimme Ramen"

Thinking: _"Are they going to give me ramen?_"

Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique

Tailed Beast talking: "**Do you have any idea who I am!?**"

Tailed Beast thinking: "**_He seriously has no idea who I am!?_**"

If it is 'toad,' then it is a dumb animal; if it is 'Toad,' then it is a summons.

-0-

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

_Previously: Naruto finally received the Scroll of secrets his family had prepared for him, and secretly began training with it, only letting Haku, and then Karin, know of its existence. Now the final stage of the Chunin Exam begins, and Neji Hyuga is eager to put Naruto in his place, in the hopes that this will finally break Hinata and make her realize her true worth. Not only does he believe that fate has made this possible, he also holds a grudge against Naruto for daring Hinata to use the __Curse Seal__ against Neji, although Naruto knew his friend would never do that, merely wanting to prove a point. _

-0-

Chapter 14: A Genius vs. a Maverick

-0-

Land of Fire

A few kilometers from Konohagakure

Underground

Chunin Captain Sajin of the Village Hidden in Sand spat out another clot of dirt, repressing the urge to curse since that would risk opening his mouth again. "_This might revolutionize modern warfare, but it still has some kinks to work out!_" he bitterly thought as the giant Snake they were riding tunneled through the ground, throwing up debris as it moved.

He glanced back at his men, several chunins and their genins. All of them were veteran fighters, possessing a variety of skills and techniques and eager and ready to settle things with the Leaf once and for all.

"Question. Time. Target." One genin flashed with military hand-signs, to which his unit's chunin held up a watch with resignation, having been repeatedly pestered about this ever since the first fifteen-minutes they had been riding underground.

"_On the bright side_," Sajin thought, "_we'll soon be able to work out our frustration_."

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Chunin Exam Stadium

Haku Yuki delicately took his seat beside Karin Uzumaki, using his more feminine behaviour to cover him giving colosseum for the final stage of the Chunin Exams a quick sweep as he reflexively searched for targets. "_Hmm, that's a lot of ANBU, but makes sense given how many foreign spies could be here. Glad I told Naruto to try and hide his full potential_."

For her part, Karin was more concerned with not spilling the pile of snacks she had bought, confident that her cousin would win this fight. She was a little worried about Naruto fighting his teammate, and that sand guy of course, but overall she knew it would work out. She had even placed a small bet, openly smirking at the long odds against Naruto winning. Fools.

"I still don't get how this works," Karin said to Haku, mainly to pass the time as they waited for everything to start. "I mean, I've read about it," a careful reference to the Fourth Hokage's historical essays, "but I still don't get why everyone accepts the Chunin Exam mini-wars."

He just shrugged, "I'm still getting my head around it myself, but I still prefer it. The Bloody Mist's style emphasizes ruthlessness and killing your emotions, along with the idea that only the strongest will survive. Idiots. Not everyone comes into their full strength right away, and depending upon the match-up you would still lose powerful ninja if their opponent is slightly stronger, or just luckier. Assuming they don't kill each other. They're the only Village to turn away from the First Hokage's teachings."

There were many reasons that people remembered Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, as a genius, and the Chunin Exam is a prime example. The man had taken the pre-existing system of mission commissions for ninja another step forward by creating an international economy that was focused around small scale (compared to the endless battles of his childhood) missions to fund the militaries of the various emerging nations. Prowess in battle was no longer the sole concern for all of the clans, but also publicity to ensure that the majority of civilians would hire you for missions. The reduction in endless and widespread battles stabilized regions and put a stop to all of the collateral damage (and deliberate widespread targeting of civilians to make nations collapse), which made it possible for more civilian infrastructure to develop to generate greater prosperity, which ensured even more potential customers.

It was a mercenary system based upon positive public images, and everyone else at the time had decided: "If the man able wipe out entire nations on his own thinks this is a good idea, we should get behind it too." By the time the war hawks realized what had happened, their economies were too interlocked into this system to break out without sustaining ruinous damage that would leave them disastrously vulnerable to the enemies they saw all around them.

Danzo believed he was never chosen to be Third Hokage because of his hesitation, but in reality it was because the Tobirama Senju knew that his replacement would have to be a skilled diplomat in order to continue promoting a way of life that ultimately benefited the Hidden Leaf and thus the Land of Fire. The Chunin Exam was an example of this diplomacy, which had first started between the Hidden Leaf and the minor Villages (such as Hidden Whirlpool) that they had been allied with at the time. People said that the First Hokage was so proud when he first hosted the first event where young ninja could publicly demonstrate their skills, that he had even broken out crying! Non-allied Hidden Villages, such as Cloud, Mist, or Rock, had their own versions of the Chunin Exam, but secret ones, due to the preference of keeping the skills of their most promising young ninja a secret from rival villages, but this only made it more difficult for them during times of peace, since it meant that potential customers lacked vivid examples of the quality of ninja they were hiring. The Sand had had their own system originally, but a mandatory aspect of any treaties of alliance with the Hidden Leaf required that all signatories send their young to the Exam.

There were still battlefield promotions even during times of peace of course, such as from 'border skirmishes,' where genin rose to the occasion and earned the right to lead the hard way. Or from joint missions when a jonin, who was not the genin's jonin sensei, recommended to his superiors that they give a particular genin a private test to determine if they were ready for the rank of chunin. However, even in these cases the resident Kage would have to consider whether it would be more beneficial to have this promising candidate promoted and put in the field immediately, or given the chance to shine in front of an international audience.

Despite this, there were still no jonin exams. Such matters were kept as private affairs to protect the secrets of the most elite. For unlike genin, any chunin captain or special jonin who had risen to this point would be expected to have learned some of the most crucial secrets of their Hidden Village, and may even likely have developed their own personal techniques that were best kept as a surprise against rival ninja when in the field. No, only the children of the village could be risked in showing off the secrets of their nations, boasting that their strength would only grow with age and experience.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Karin threw Haku a surprised look, "I think that's the most you talked about the Mist since I've met you," noting how while her friend did not visibly react, there was a subtle shift in his chakra that she barely caught.

A quick glance told Haku that Karin had gotten some form of response from that, contrary to his efforts, and so he decided to tell her a little more. "Many ninja value strength and ruthlessness above all else, but over time the leadership of the Mist took it too far. As a result of those policies and the environment the people there grow up in, everyone, the civilians and ninja, pay the price as that lifestyle kills them a little more every day. That is why," and he gestured at the stadium, "I like it here in the Leaf. Some would argue that they've become too complacent, too soft, but I say that such detractors have blinded themselves, seeing only that side of the Village and mistaking it for weakness. They think that if the people here are happy and content, then that means they are stupid. They aren't, because those who are in charge here, and are in charge for a reason, are always on guard to protect the Village, and because someone who is fighting for what is precious to them will become even stronger. And in the Mist, the Bloody Mist, where you may be ordered to kill your own companions, the ninja there strive to seal off their emotions to save themselves from the pain of losing someone they care for, and thus depriving themselves of that potential strength. _They _are the ones who are weak."

He had not thought that he was acting as if he were only stating simple facts, but Karin knew that the soft voice was deceiving, and she could hear the growing venom inside of it, and once she saw the subtle shift in Haku's body language she sliding a little ways away from him in her seat. Sensing this, Haku took a deep breath to signal he was calming down, and then noticed that Naruto's fight had almost begun without him noticing it.

"Sorry," Karin whispered.

"For what?" Haku said quizzically.

"You obviously don't like to talk about it," she miserably shrugged, "and I shouldn't have pried."

Blinking, Haku then shook his head in embarrassment. "No, I'm sorry. I was just saying how sealing those things inside of yourself, denying yourself relationships, weakens you and I've been holding myself back without even realizing it. In fact, thank you Karin, for asking me that and helping me."

**XXX**

-0-

-Enter OST – Two steps from hell: sky titans –

-0-

Neji Hyuga smirked at his adversary as he waited for the proctor to start the match, "_He will fall beneath the might of the Hyuga with ease. Before fate itself_." While the bulk of his time had been dedicated towards honing his skills with the Gentle Fist and planning ways to take down the others, particularly the one who had defeated Lee, he had still spent a little time researching the failure before him, "_He was the village prankster, undisciplined in class with the lowest marks. While the other clansmen were a little uneasy about talking about him, they were still quick to inform me about his loud and impatient manner. His fight against the Izunaka was a joke, all he has are clones and chakra, which will be useless against my eyes. Doubtless he will begin with a head-on attack. I wonder if he has even spent any time learning what the Hyuga are special for, besides what he saw during my match against Hinata?_"

For Naruto though, he was already ready to put his plan into motion. In truth, Naruto suspected that thanks to his parents' Scroll he had grown strong enough that he could easily beat Neji if he went all out, or if he even just resorted to out-muscling Neji with raw chakra given how he now knew several wind jutsu that could just amplify with a ton of chakra to blow the jerk out of the arena entirely. But victory via chakra reserves would not impress anyone, they would just put it down to the demon within him, the demon some people still said he was. "_No, I have to beat this guy with tactics if I want to be a chunin. I'll stick with the plan_."

As soon as the proctor's hand dropped to signify the start of the match, Naruto jumped backwards and used Shadow Clones to create twenty copies, who all quickly spread out in a semi-circle. For his part, Neji just stood his ground, confidently daring Naruto to advance. Instead, Naruto performed the Rat hand-sign, and cried out: "Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance!" The effect was instantaneous as Naruto created winds that controlled the flow of air throughout the battlefield, sending waves of dust and dirt at the Hyuga genius.

Neji struggled against the wave of dust and grit that flew at him, unable to open his precious, precious eyes lest something get inside of them, as worked to keep his feet grounded with chakra so that he would not be knocked over. Knowing that if he did not open his eyes so that he could actually see with his Byakugan, he would not be able to counterattack, Neji crossed his arms over his head to sneak a peek, an act that saved him from injury as he quickly performed a panicked Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation in recognition of the threat he had glimpsed.

Naruto's clones, whom Naruto had carefully left unmolested by the wind, had not been idle. Not only were they perfect copies of the original, so was their gear, including the packs and packs of homemade explosive tags created by dedicated teams of clones over the last few weeks, that they had now seeded into the flowing air currents.

Up in the stands, the crowd watched the match with mixed results. Many still did not realize that Naruto had created solid clones by himself, and so overlooked his achievement. Others thought the Hyuga would be unhampered by the lack of visibility, assuming that he could still see through it and that the brat had failed to do any homework on his foe.

Yet the sudden and massive series of explosions though that covered the entire ground caught everyone by surprise, especially with the bright ball of energy in the centre, and everyone's estimation of the two fighters started to climb as the barriers protecting the audience flared up. Even the most ignorant civilian had respect someone who could devastate almost an entire stadium, but Neji's use of the Hyuga's ultimate defense to repel the explosions was also eye catching. For the veteran ninja though, they could only look on in disbelief at what Naruto had accomplished, especially since they had glimpsed how two of his clones had used Wind Release: Wind Wall to protect the original.

For his part, Neji tried to remain visibly unimpressed as he glared back at Naruto, who only looked back in confusion, "Surprised that I survived, failure?"

"No. Surprised at what a hypocrite you are."

Neji's eyes bulged with hate at this comment, "What?"

"That jutsu you just used, it is unique to the Main House is it not? Releasing chakra from all over your body and then spinning to help redirect the oncoming blow? Yet you are of the Branch House, the rules of your clan, the rules of fate, forbid you from even thinking of learning that technique. And I doubt they would have taught it to someone so ready and willing to beat up the Clan Head's daughter at that," Neji flinched at this, but before he could say something, Naruto continued on, "And don't even get me started on how on earth you are supposed to know what the fate of everyone is supposed to be. Not that it really matters really."

Neji regained his confident face and stance, not even wondering how Naruto somehow knew so much about the Hyuga genius' personal philosophy, "You're right, now you can see how hopelessly outmatched you are!" In response though, the failure only held up a hand and pointed at the ground. Neji focused his sight downwards, searching for a hidden underground attack. Nothing. "_What is he pointing at? There is nothing on…the…ground_." Nothing at all, because it was now all torn up by a series of colliding explosions. The stadium was a war zone, littered with rubble and pit holes.

A short-range fighter going against a mid- to long-range combatant, as Naruto had just demonstrated himself to be, had to rely upon speed, mobility, and cover to approach and overwhelm his foe. Here, there was no cover, the trees were too far away and no piece of debris was big enough. And running through this mess at high speeds, while under attack, would only yield a broken ankle. The matched had just become one of attrition, with the winner dependent upon whether Naruto could maintain his attacks longer than Neji could maintain his Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation to shield himself. "_He_ planned _this?_" the aforementioned Hyuga tried to grasp, "_No, it must have been luck! It has to have been!_"

"I doubt even Bushy Brows could safely run through this without breaking something," Naruto said as if reading his thoughts, "especially since I'd be attacking you the whole way. Your Byakugan can tell you I've still got plenty of chakra. And explosives," he added as each clone pulled out another thick wad of explosive seals. "Oorrr, you could surrender, and admit you don't know anything about fate," he cheekily offered, unfortunately pushing his opponent too far.

"_Die!_" was all Neji could think as he threw caution to the winds and charged forward. In perfect synchronization, half of Naruto's clones threw a brace of kunai or shuriken at him, while the other half clapped their hands together and cried: "Wind Release: Gale Palm!" to accelerate them. Neji wove and ducked through the projectiles, trying to match his superior vision and reflexes against their speed.

And then fate deserted him, as he put his foot down on a loose rock, bringing him down and twisting his ankle. Fortunately missed the blades hurtling at him, but the next thing he knew the clones had used Teleportation Technique and were dogpiling him.

The pain from his ankle and from having both arms pinned kept Neji from retaliating as one clone kneeled down in front of him. The spare clones were setting up explosive tags in a circle around Neji, staying out of what they had determined to be the range of his Rotation. They had not used them when Neji had made his foolhardy charge because they wanted him alive, but they were also not taking any chances. Plus, showing different techniques would be more impressive for the audience.

The clone right in front of Neji looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself for a moment. "I think I'll leave it at that, showing you that you don't know anything about fate. It's over, you lost, and it's about time you realize how much you're struggling to find what you really want in life for yourself." And then the clone leaned down and whispered into Neji's ear, "But you know what? I wonder what would happen if someone helped Hinata become strong enough to be the next Clan Head? You saw her when I told her to use the Curse Seal on you, you heard what she said."

Neji's mind was reeling. Nothing today was going as it should be: he was beaten when it should have been an easy victory, and he could see from his angle how the original was still being cautious and staying out of reach. And if Hinata became the Clan Head… "_No! He's just speaking nonsense, he has to be!_" Neji seethed, unwilling to let go of the mindset that had ruled him for so many years as he struggled to get up.

And then the clone knocked him out.

-0-

-End OST – Two steps from hell: sky titans –

-0-

**XXX**

Kage Box

While the Third Hokage's expression was impassive, inside he was smiling with pride at how Naruto had grown and matured. Except for the last, punching a downed enemy while the referee was standing right behind you was uncalled for, but the rest had been very impressive. "_Some might try and argue that Haku must have instructed him to use those tactics, but this was too, well, loud, for the Ice user to come up with. That was all strictly Naruto." _Then the Professor gave a light frown, "_But still, who thought it was a good idea to teach him how to make explosive tags!?_"

"An excellent demonstration of the shortcomings of the Hyuga's Gentle Fist," the Kazekage idly noted. "That boy, Naruto Uzumaki, exploited those weaknesses well. The Hyuga boy's inability to accept his defeat, even if he did show exemplary master of his clan's arts, speaks poorly of him though."  
"Perhaps," the Third Hokage politely said, unwilling to discuss the short-fallings of his subordinates to a rival. Even if the Kazekage's opinion was accurate, it was still irrelevant since it would be a committee of Leaf ninja would make the final decision. "_And they will be aware that Naruto benefited from seeing Neji fight a month earlier, and has Hinata as a friend. He would be well aware of what Neji was capable of, meaning that Naruto will still have to prove himself in later matches to guarantee his promotion_."

The Fourth Kazekage continued to compliment the jutsu knowledge the young blonde had demonstrated, when a thought stuck the Hokage. "_Jiraiya is not a wind element user, and neither is Kakashi. They might be able to teach him the most rudimentary techniques, yet nothing more. Same with Haku, who's primarily a water and ice jutsu user, when we interrogated him he only knew a few basic wind style techniques. So where did Naruto learn those higher-level ones? Moreover, __Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance__ is largely used by the Hidden Sand if I recall correctly. A few others may have stolen it or mastered it, but only very few. And even if Kakashi copied it, he still wouldn't be able to tell Naruto how to use it properly in such a short period of time. And why is someone like the Fourth Kazekage not commenting on that?_" A little more wary, yet giving no outward sign, Sarutobi continued the discussion.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Jiraiya had agreed to take up position near the most civilian populated region in Konohagakure, with the reasoning being that he and the handful of ninja helping him in support roles would be the best suited to keeping the public safe as they fell back to the shelters. Danzo had been resistant to the idea at first, saying it was a misallocation of an invaluable fighter, but Jiriaya had sadly reminded those present that if Orochimaru was making a move today, but given his military history during previous wars, he would definitely target the civilians. During those conflicts, his victims served as valuable fodder for his experiments (he had only worked on corpses at that point), and their loss would undermine the economy and resources of both the enemy nation and its resident Hidden Village. That was also why so many of the Village's strongest were absent, having being spread across the Land of Fire to guard critical towns and strategic locations. But since they did not know where exactly Orochimaru himself would strike, it was also decided it was best to keep their heaviest hitters back in the Village where they could be readily deployed, and keeping someone like another Sannin protecting the most vulnerable of their population was a sensible precaution in case the Serpent had the balls to attack his old home directly. Danzo had still argued that this was too great a compromise, stretching their forces too far, but he had been overruled. Yet right now, Jiraiya could only focus on the tournament commentary coming in over the civilian radio network.

For the most part he had been listening to the description of his godson's fight with unabashed pride, "_Way to go kid, making your old man proud! Definitely channeling a bit of your mother with that, but that kind of tactics is Minato hands down! Looks like you're learning like he did too, using those tips I gave you along with what little Haku taught to learn a whole bunch of wind jutsu!_" Admittedly, it was a little curious how many wind jutsu he had actually managed to pick up, and with such skill, but Jiraiya dismissed for Naruto just being a genius like his dad now that he was out of the stuffy academy.

"Still nothing?" a voice spoke up.

Glancing over, Jiraiya saw a young genin, about mid-twenties, nervously questioning a Hyuga who was panning his Byakugan back and forth in search of anything out of the ordinary.

"No," was the flat reply.

"Quit bugging the man and let him concentrate," Jiraiya gently chastised, making the rookie blush in shame. "I know you're worried, but we're all on guard if something happens." And with that he turned off the radio to set a good example (Naruto would not be fighting again for a while anyways). "_We know_ something's _going on, Hayate's death within the very Village despite all our security confirms that, but whatever it is, it can't be too big. No way could __they __hide a massive build-up of ninja. Just setting up the resources for supply lines and basic provisions would send a massive red flag we'd never miss. So whatever Oro-baka is planning, it'll be subtle. Probably something to keep us off guard so that he can build up for a knockout blow._"

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Chunin Exam Stadium

"_Heh heh, that should convince people_," Naruto smirked to himself as he climbed the stairs to rejoin the other competitors. "_Like I learned fighting Zabuza: always be unpredictable! Even used some psychological warfare like him! And I showed up everyone who thought my only strength was still only taijutsu. Besides, it was a perfect excuse to show off all those explosives!_"

**XXX**

Back in the stands, the audience was going through a series of revaluation and/or denial. For the foreign visitors, it had actually been a good match, seeing a powerful clan member downed by a combination of ninjutsu and tactics. Some of them remembered the Uzumaki clan and were even more curious about that, while others assumed that Naruto did not have an important clan like the Hyuga, which only made the fight even more impressive in their eyes. More than a few even found the fight amusing commenting about how they were glad they did not live in the Leaf, not with all those explosive he liked to throw around.

Despite what a good match it had been, many audience members were unhappy. Even for those from out of town who were unaware of Naruto's past and stigma, betting on a Hyuga over someone without a noteworthy clan had seemed the smart thing to do. On the other hand, those who had faith in Naruto, or remembered who the Uzumaki were, made off like kings and queens with the odds they had been given. Rather than concede that gambling was not always a good idea, many of the locals were angry at the 'brat,' and insinuating that he must have somehow cheated, with knowing looks on how he must have done so.

In contrast, the majority of the ninja from the Hidden Leaf considered these insinuations stupid, if not insulting since they implied that all of the ninja in the audience had missed Naruto using the Demon Fox, and were forced to acknowledge that Naruto had won by his tactical prowess. Granted, he had not done anything superb, but enough to qualify for chunin given how many steps ahead he had been of Neji.

**XXX**

Daimyo Box

The Fire Daimyo nodded in approval and quietly clapped, at the performance of this promising young soldier. "Lord Daimyo," one of his Guardian Twelve spoke up, "that was the Jinchuuriki."

"Oh?" he drawled. "I believe Hiruzen has mentioned that word before, but what was it again?"

The bodyguard nodded patiently, knowing that the man would not drop his façade even here. As ninja, as killers, the Guardian Twelve found the intrigue and politics of the royal court and between all of the nobles tedious, but they did highly respect how well they all the aristocrats played the subtle game of "looking underneath the underneath," and there was no one who did it better than the Daimyo. Appearing fickle and indecisive, apparently relying upon his advisors or whoever made a persuasive or forceful argument to make his decisions, the reality was that the man was manipulating them all. When he was not indirectly guiding the conversations wherever he wished, the Daimyo behaved as if he were easily swayed into making a decision, but only if it was the one he originally wanted. That way, whenever he made a decree in someone's favour, they believed that they controlled him. When he decreed against them, they assumed that one of their rival nobles had managed to influence him. Politicians, generals, wealthy merchants, and even elite ninja all fell for this trap, fooling themselves into believing they were power players instead of hapless pawns.

Even the Third Hokage and his Elders had to stay on guard whenever they met with their feudal lord to discuss military and diplomatic policies. And in the ninja world, such guile earned the Fire Daimyo the highest respect.

Idly waving his fan, the Daimyo nodded his way through the bodyguard's explanation, while replaying in his mind the behaviour of the Jinchuuriki. The boy appeared strong and confident, yet not arrogant, which was good, as was his use of techniques that did not rely upon his prisoner. "_It seems I was right to let Hiruzen convince me that not training him to use his Tailed Beast, encouraging him to first master a more diverse skill array to both make him not dependent upon the Fox, and to help hide his true nature. Still_," and here he gave a covert glance at the crowds to signal to his Guardian Twelve that he wanted them paying attention to the audience as well, "_the reactions of his fellow Villagers are surprising, some of them seem distinctively negative about his victory. A little more investigating seems reasonable_." He stopped to think about that a little bit, for in general the Daimyos always let the Kages manage the Village as they saw fit, only interfering if the ninja were doing something particularly questionable, or if their actions could be interpreted as having too much influence over the Land of Fire, with the exact definition of "too much" and "influence" varying over the decades following the creation of the Hidden Village systems. But Hiruzen was unquestionably loyal, and while his more casual approach to developing soldiers did not appear to generate results fast enough, a careful examination of missions conducted by Leaf ninja showed that the results were still very positive. "_I'll just off-handily mention that I want to see my ex-Guardian Asuma Sarutobi again, for a game of shogi or something, and ask him a few questions while I'm at it. He'll understand._"

"His skills were very good for his age though, weren't they?" he murmured. "Such massive explosions, quite a fiendish jutsu."

"Those were seals, milord, but the wind jutsu he used was indeed impressive for someone of his age," another Guardian politely corrected, before cocking her head in thought. "Although I'd heard that he'd been struggling at the academy, my cousin's one of the teacher's," she elaborated, "but didn't teach the kid herself."

"Well it looks like his new teacher suited him well," the Fire Daimyo said before turning his attention to some of his snacks in case one of the nobles who were also in attendance saw him talking with his bodyguards too much and make them question his interest. The fact that the Jinchuuriki had been struggling as a ninja beforehand was troubling, but the Third Hokage had been adamant that treating Jinchuuriki solely as weapons appeared to have a detrimental on their psyche. "_Still, maybe I'll be a little hastier on gathering that information. But for now, back to the act and enjoying the show_."

**XXX**

"Don't be ridiculous," Izumo Kamizuki snapped at a neighbouring civilian. "He did everything perfectly right. For crying out loud, he never even budged after that first leap, delegating all of his clones while he watched over the rest of the battle."

"He couldn't have gotten that good," the middle-aged man spat. "And even if he did, what does it say about him that he'd stay back while his men sacrificed themselves, hmmm!?"

"They're _clones_. They're _supposed_ to be sacrificed," Izumo countered with strained patience. "If anything, it's even more impressive that he could make so many, and Shadow Clones at that, which're the highest grade. Using them he could cover for any subordinates of his."

"Well what about that punch at—"

**XXX**

"They've no idea, huh?" Karin said with a smile at her cousin's success, gesturing at the grumbling audience with the thick wad of money she had just picked up from that gambling booths.

"Nope," Haku agreed, although only he had any real understanding of Naruto's prowess. Karin was still too inexperienced to appreciate his development. "_He has a solid grounding on a strong assortment of C-ranked wind jutsu now, and his seal work is beyond his years, especially given how recently he started. His taijutsu still needs some work, but it won't do much good here anyways. Hopefully his new __Rasengan __will be enough strong enough to break through that Gaara's sand though. If not, he'll have to give up_." Then Haku chuckled to himself, "_Although he won't like it, that's for sure!_"

**XXX**

"Wow," Sakura gasped in disbelief at Naruto's victory.

"I knew he could do it," Hinata said with a smile.  
"Indeed," Menma agreed, holding her hand.

"That was an amazing fight!" Ino cried out. "I can't believe _Naruto_ pulled that off!"

"He's been training a lot," Choji explained as he opened another bag of chips. "He's been getting stronger and stronger."

"Yeah, I gotta admit, I might not've been able to beat him during the preliminaries," Kiba confessed, not feeling embarrassed about it after seeing such a match.

Through it all, Sakura felt herself looking at Naruto with a mixture of sadness and envy, finally admitting after that dramatic demonstration that the dunce had surpassed her. "_When did Naruto become so strong? Why am I so behind?_"

**XXX**

Kage Box

The intermission was over, new bets had been placed, and the crowd was getting restless waiting for Sasuke Uchiha's match against Gaara of the Sand to start, but for some reason the former had yet to arrive. Surprisingly, the Kazekage had requested that the Hokage hold off announcing that Sasuke had forfeited the match, asking that they wait a little longer.

"Forgive me," a daring Raido Namiashi, the Hokage's bodyguard, spoke up, "But… no matter what their level of brilliance…ninja who lack punctuality are not competent to become chunin. Unless we can provide a clear-cut explanation to satisfy the feudal lords gathered here…I know of no reason why we should wait for him."

Orochimaru acted as if he was contemplating the question, when in reality he had been furiously thinking for this ever since Sasuke had not arrived at the very start of the Exam. "_More misfortune impeding me from gaining my next host! This shouldn't overly interfere with our invasion plans, yet only if Sasuke actually arrives to fight! Could some other party have targeted him!?_" Aiming for some drama, the 'Fourth Kazekage' raised up the palm of his hand and turned to the Third Hokage, "I see…But…there is sufficient reason. A majority of the ninja and feudal lords here, and even myself…came here almost solely to observe that match."

"…But…" Raido tried to stay, while Sarutobi considered the oblique reminder that the Leaf would benefit from the patience as well if the Last Uchiha won and put on a positive show for all of the potential customers in the audience. Alternatively, the Kazekage could be so insistent because he was so confident that his son would win and discredit the Leaf a little.

"This boy is the last of the Uchiha Clan," he continued, "and as the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in Sand, I beseech you…to allow him to face Gaara. Take his failure to arrive into consideration when considering his eligibility for promotion, but still let him fight. Kakashi Hatake _is _his sensei after all."

**XXX**

Shikamaru grumbled to himself as he made his way down the stairs to enter the arena, though in reality he was worried. Delaying Sasuke's match was unexpected, yet Kankuro forfeiting even more so. Something was up, but for the life of him he could not figure out what it was. "_Insufficient data_," Shikamaru concluded, pausing to stretch his muscles and replaying in his mind what the floor of the stadium looked like after Naruto was done vandalizing it. He was in no hurry after all, especially since it would only make that Sand chick even angrier and less focused.

**XXX**

"_Well, she's definitely angry_," a cut and bruised Shikamaru conceded, safely concealed within the stadium's mini-forest and deep within the shadow provided by the wall. "_Unfortunately, she's keeping it in check and channeling it. She also used her wind jutsu to clear away most of the debris, letting her stay more mobile, but denies me their additional shadows, even if she doesn't realize that. Troublesome woman_."

"_I've got to keep my guard up_," Temari reminded herself, again, fighting the urge to impulsively continue her attack despite all the casual complaints about fighting a woman, "_he's a Nara after all_." To help keep her mind off the anxiety of the upcoming invasion, and to throw off any potential Leaf spies, she had spent some time doing some theoretical tactical exercises for the upcoming matches, and Baki-sensei had been blunt on how dangerous the Nara clan was. Despite possessing a clan ninjutsu that was only good for support or capture roles, they were famed for their tactical and strategic brilliance. Moreover, Baki noted that _this_ Nara bore a distinct resemblance to Shikaku Nara, the Jonin Commander for the entire Hidden Leaf, which alone spoke volumes of what a Nara was capable of. While the boy was at a disadvantage fighting on his own without a team to cover for his lack of offense ability, Baki had still told her and Kankuro several stories where a Nara had single-handedly influenced the tide of battle.

With a sigh, Shikamaru took a moment to admire the clouds and how free they are. "_I came here to do well enough to not be promoted and get all those troublesome responsibilities, but also to help make sure my friends got through okay, and now I'm stuck like this._" With another sigh, Shikamaru took his thinking pose and began processing all of the information he had already absorbed.

**XXX**

As the match between Shikamaru and Temari dragged on, Neji Hyuga just stared at nothing, clutching the scroll his uncle had given him, written by his father.

**XXX**

Instinct made Temari leap back even before her mind had caught up as the Nara's shadow approached the line she had drawn in the dirt to mark the limit of the range of his technique, "_He wouldn't waste his time with a useless attack!_" Sure enough, the shadow was somehow still coming after her, "_He must've been waiting for the sun to drop so that the area of the wall's shadow and thus his own shadow would increase_." Trying to stay ahead of the shadow, she tried jumping to the side but it curved after her, just as the faintest sound made her glance up to see kunai raining down at her from above. Unfolding her fan she blocked the kunai even as she kept moving while trying to keep her balance.

**XXX**

"How—?!" Kurenai gasped from the audience.

"Like I said, kid's a genius," Asuma answered with a smirk. "Just by watching her here and back at the preliminaries he figured out which direction she'd leap, and when she charged him at the very start he figured out how fast she could move, and then calculated the exact angle and force needed to throw those kunai so that they would come down on a precise spot he was herding her towards while her attention was focused on his shadow on the ground. Again, genius."

And Kurenai could only stare in growing disbelief as the next phase of Shikamaru's attack began.

**XXX**

Her front vision blocked by her fan, Temari barely heard the faint sound of a second barrage of projectiles flying at her. "_Letter bombs? My Iron Fan should be able to take it, but—what?_" The kunai flew right past her, but instead of detonating right then at her side when she was exposed, they sped on by and with something else on them that made her stomach tighten even as they disappeared from her peripheral vision.

Light exploded from behind her, and Temari's finally recognized what she had glimpsed on the end of the kunai, "_Flash bombs! Of course that clan would also train in how to influence shadows!_" The intense light behind hit her fan she was holding up front as a shield and created a massive shadow in front of it that Shikamaru quickly snared with his Shadow Imitation technique, and thus Temari as well. Leaping forward, and thus forcing her to do the same, Shikamaru quickly closed the distance between the two of them before the new shadow and the additional length it provided faded.

Sweating and nervous, Temari struggled to defiantly stare at her opponent as they approached one another, knowing she was utterly helpless against him. Then, Shikamaru slowly raised his hand, forcing her to do the same, "I surrender," he said. Then he dropped his jutsu, and turned to walk back towards the stairs.

"W-what!?" Temari gasped. "What the [censored] is wrong with you!?"

Yells and cries of shock rebounded from the audience, and just then it occurred to Shikamaru that his mom was probably listening to all of this over the radio. "Troublesome," he groaned. Not wanting to be around the enigmatic boy right now, and utterly confused on how she was supposed to act, Temari opted to use her fan and wind jutsu to quickly soar up and rejoin the rest of the contenders.

"_Still, aside from that, everything went perfectly,_" Shikamaru mused as he casually strolled off the field, "_I can say that I gave it my all once I got into the fight, but by surrendering like that, I actually failed to meet my supposed objective of competing. And instead of forfeiting the next match instead, I gave that troublesome blonde a chance to continue and demonstrate her prowess to the audience, thus improving the chance for the Hidden Sand to earn mission commissions. It won't go that way, since I know that Naruto, Shino, and maybe Sasuke could easily beat her, but the judges will be disappointed at how I was unwilling to win like that, showing a lack of initiative and decisiveness. At the very least I should've thought of a way to hurt her while she was paralyzed and helpless after all!_" he thought with an unseen smirk. _"And Naruto proved strong enough that I don't have to worry about him after all. I should play some Shogi with him later._

_"__Besides, it will be interesting to watch her continue, I actually learned a thing or two about tactics watching her_." And then his thoughts became more serious, "_And I will be especially interested to see why she was still holding back. A lot. Based on the estimates of her chakra reserves that Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata made when we first met her, she could have devastated me with a much bigger attack at any time, albeit at higher chakra cost, but not so great as to justify the risk of losing the match. So why'd she not take this particular fight seriously?_"

**XXX**

Kage Booth

"_Well played_," the Third Hokage thought with a small smile. He was well familiar with how the minds of the Nara clan operated, and could play with the best of them. "_Your true objective was never your promotion, and you sought to manipulate the entire Village in the process, excellent initiative_." Unfortunately for the boy, the Third Hokage also knew that while a Nara could be expected to reject additional responsibility at any opportunity, once they had been given (i.e. had it forced into their hands) that responsibility, they would bare the fullness of that burden whatever the cost. There was a reason that the best Nara were the ones with spouses who were control freaks, pushing their beloveds on even further. Heck, that was one of the reasons why years ago Sarutobi had covertly encouraged Shikaku to meet and marry Yoshino, after making sure her temper was all bark and no bite of course. For all their laziness, the Nara were still true believers in the Will of Fire, claiming that losing comrades was "much too troublesome," and this clan heir had proven today he had potential to become one of the best. "_Definitely chunin material_," the old man concluded.

**XXX**

Short time later

Sasuke Uchiha glanced up at the competitor's booth looking down on the stadium. His teammate was waving and appeared glad that he and Kakashi-sensei had shown up just in the nick of time, which felt nice. "_But still, today I'll draw out your true strength, and crush it with my own. For no matter how strong you are, no matter how much I've come to respect you, I'll prove that I'm the stronger! And then you'll respect me again. After all, I've just spent the entire month, every spare moment, training with one of the most elite ninja in the entire Hidden Leaf!_"

"Too bad," Genma the proctor was saying, "you guys missed a great match with your teammate. Totally dominated that Hyuga"  
"Oh, that's good to hear," Kakashi eye-smiled, hiding his shock at hearing Naruto's success, having expected Neji to have won. "_Still, I doubt he showed enough to warrant promotion to becoming chunin, so I'll still be able to help both boys after this. And Sakura._"

**XXX**

Naruto's eyes narrowed a little as he watched Sasuke fight against Gaara, realizing that he had been putting off any thoughts of his teammate for the last month, or more specifically, ever since Gamatorra had told him that the man responsible for everything that had happened twelve years ago had had a sharingan. "_Musn't get upset about that towards Sasuke though_," Naruto reminded himself, "it's _not his fault. Mom and Dad would be disappointed in me if I did, and I don't want to die like a bunch of idiots like my clansmen._" For the deaths of all the remaining members of the Uzumaki clan in futile attempts at vengeance, and thus leaving Kushina and then Naruto alone in the world, was one of the main reasons Naruto had been so ready to embrace his parents' philosophies. While he knew it was a gross, if not insultingly disrespectful, exaggeration, a part of him could only feel that violence and wars only served to create lonely orphans struggling to fend for themselves. Yet another reason that Naruto had vowed to change the ninja world

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Southern lower district

Shinji ducked under the sweeping katana and stabbed a kunai between the woman's ribs, while his other hand grabbed her knee to unbalance her. Without stopping he leapt over her, trusting her wound or his comrades to finish her off. All that mattered right now was advancing as quickly as possible to solidify their beachhead.

The Invasion had begun.

* * *

Jutsu:

Wind Release: Wind Wall

C-rank wind jutsu that simply creates a wide, short range blast of chakra enriched air to repel techniques. Its wider coverage makes it better than using an offense wind jutsu to counter an attack.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**The personality for the Fire Daimyo took a lot of inspiration from Lord Shojo of 'The Order of the Stick,' although some changes were necessary. Shikamaru's logic for why he would not be promoted was directly inspired from 'Sealed Legacy,' by Psycho G, who made a persuasive argument on how Shikamaru's entire performance demonstrated how he was NOT chunin material. Also help from 'Naruto: Force Unleashed EX' by xNamikazeKyuubix for Shikamaru's fight. **

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: 'Beware the Nice Ones'**

**-0-**

**Please Review!**


	15. Beware the Nice Ones

Talking: "Gimme Ramen"

Thinking: _"Are they going to give me ramen?_"

Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique

Tailed Beast talking: "**Do you have any idea who I am!?**"

Tailed Beast thinking: "**_He seriously has no idea who I am!?_**"

If it is 'toad,' then it is a dumb animal; if it is 'Toad,' then it is a summons.

-0-

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

_Previously: Naruto successfully won his match to the surprise of the audience, but during Sasuke's match the Hidden Sound and Hidden Sand launched their invasion._

-0-

Chapter 15: Beware the Nice Ones

-0-

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Chunin Exam Stadium

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in Leaves, sternly stared at his greatest failure, while outside of the barrier that was trapping them both inside, his home was fighting for survival against the invaders.

For his part, Orochimaru had dressed for the occasion as he discarded his Kazekage costume, revealing a purple robe of the richest material, sleek yet durable. Twin lines of small white squares went down the front, and the hint of a brown shirt showed through, matching his pale complexion and black hair perfectly. Here was a man dressed for success, and confident his fine clothes would not even be smudged. "I enjoy watching moving object," he was saying. "It's boring when things stand still. Don't you agree? A motionless pinwheel isn't worth watching. Then again, when it's stopped, it can sometimes be sentimental too…Either way, _I_ want to make the pinwheel spin with the destruction of the Leaf right now."

"Spare me, my wayward student. You just want to see the ninja world crash and burn."

Orochimaru just stared back at this former teacher in silence at this, inviting him to continue. "Was it one too many cases of the hunters closing in on you that made you decide this? It is harder to get the '_resources_' for your experiments after all, if there are people willing to find out what happened to them. Every village in the world wants you, dead or alive, and the reasons for this have only grown over the years. But if you can spark a ninja war that will bring everything crashing down, especially if no one else realizes you are working towards that deliberately, than you can continue your work carefree.

"Even before the start of the Chunin Exam I was curious at first as to why Sound was so eager to participate, and I was briefly confused as to why you were willing to go to war with us in the first place. After all, there hasn't been enough time to produce enough veterans in your village, or train your forces up into a sustainable fighting force, but all they really need to do is be able to support the Sand, who _do_ have the means to do cause severe damage. And once the Sand realizes they have lost their principle ally, many valued soldiers, and by your appearance another Kazekage, then _both_ villages will look inviting enough for everyone else to get into the game, sparking off the next Great War.

"You will ally yourself with Rock or Cloud, or maybe even secretly both at once, and then betray them in a way to make them more vulnerable. It helps that none of them would expect you to _want_ to tear down the Hidden Village system. You'll probably push events to escalate the conflict until everyone is fighting each other even as you continue to weaken them from within. And it has been the Land of Fire and its diplomats who have helped keep everything under wraps for so long, and they'll all be dead, yes? Tell me, am I wrong?"

Feeling a small frown creasing his head, the White Snake tried to hide it with another malicious grin, "Well now, that sounds like fun too. I'll have to make up my mind later, after I kill you of course." Getting prepared, he slowly shifted his stance, "_Dealing with the Leaf first was indeed the right thing to do. Sensei's diplomatic skills and worrisome insight are indeed a threat_."

In return, Sarutobi ripped of his Hokage robe and hat to reveal his familiar combat suit and armour underneath, burying the part of him that was a kindly, understanding grandfather and called forth the man who had been a hardened and trained death dealer since he was six-years old. His Villagers –his family!—were in danger, and those responsible were fit only for carrion.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Southern lower district

Multi-limbed figures tore men and women apart with claws while spewing out poisonous needles from their mouths, kunai from compartments, and spewing toxic gas at anyone who tried to attack them or their Puppeteer masters.

"We can't get close enough them, and their escorts are spotting our attempts at hitting them from long-range," a frantic Leaf genin reported as a jonin and reinforcements appeared, taking in the sight of the Sand's infamous Puppet Brigade as it advanced.

"Just stall them for now," the jonin flatly answered. "We've got to buy time for the rest of the Village to get itself together."

"Sir! Squads of them are breaking off into the Village!"

"They're trying to split our forces, hold your positions, the others will handle them!"

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Northern district

Squads of Sound ninja swarmed over the wall, crazed Curse Seal berserkers leading the vanguard.

"Kill them all! Take back the women and children for Lord Orochimaru's experiments!"

"Ya ha ha ha! You Great Nations aren't so tough now!"

"Surrender and we'll make it quick for you and your loved ones!"

"Raaaah!"

To the very last the Leaf ninja guarding the walls or nearby posts held their ground without retreating, radioing back intelligence about enemy numbers, abilities, and approximate destinations until they lost all breath.

**XXX**

-0-

-Enter OST – Two steps from hell: To glory –

-0-

The ruthless gutter tactics behind the invasion were simple: attack suddenly and viciously until the enemy breaks in fear. Give no quarter and do not stop until there is no one left alive in front of you. No diplomacy, no compassion, no trying to just talk it out, a return to the straightforward military strategies of just a few decades ago, where might made right and justice was defined by the winners.

Yet there was a flaw in this belief. It assumed that not only would the Leaf be surprised, they would also be unprepared. That they would never have considered the possibility that others would betray them, that they would not spend years drilling and preparing for just this sort of contingency, especially given their pride of being part of one of the Great Nations. That they, the Ninja of the Village Hidden in Leaves, would not fight to protect their friends and families, and their pride as one of the Great Nations. Every other Hidden Village of the Great Nations liked to brag about how their harsher environments, training programs, and lifestyles, produced stronger ninja than the coddling Leaf, but overlooked how living in the most lush and liberal village would _motivate_ its inhabitants. That they would willingly give up their lives to protect this paradise where their children and grandchildren could grow up happy and free. .

Those other Villages believed that the Will of Fire was just a bunch of soothing words to justify whatever the Leaf did, and not a fervent belief that would drive the inhabitants to acts of heroism and courage.

This was not the village of naive pacifists, the ones who the Third Hokage's Public Relations Department made sure to publicize to customers internationally as the "good guys," nor was it a place where everyone had gotten soft after decades of peace. This was a village where training your darling children to be child soldiers was not just acceptable but actively encouraged, contract assassinations were carried out on a regular basis, bandits and missing-nins were gutted to the last man and woman, and held veterans who been there when the Leaf won every single bloody war by virtue of creating bigger pile of butchered corpses than their enemies.

And now was the time to fight back.

**XXX**

"Jamming now," the Aburame reported.

The Hyuga was silent as he observed the enemy forces with his Byakugan from several blocks away, and then turned to the communications specialist who was with them. "The one with blonde hair and four tattooed stripes on his cheeks reacted first, so he is their only Sensor, and the man he immediately turned to report this has high chakra-reserves and an impressive physique, doubtless the enemy commander in this sector, his description is," he paused, then, "one enemy squad travelling underground towards 147th street, nearly underneath squad 238, but if they act now they can detonate explosive tags overhead and kill them."

"They copy," the communications specialist responded, "continue report."

**XXX**

Messenger birds, radio and chakra signals, and various low-level summons raced away from the Hidden Leaf, while signal towers lit their beacons to alert the Land of Fire. From across the nation, ninja armies furiously scrambled back home, having realized that the true attack was coming right behind their lines.

**XXX**

The unit of Sound Ninja swung their hands around futilely at the bugs in their faces, struggling to see while feeling their chakra drained, too distracted to see the incoming Inuzuka until it was too late. The stoic Aburame gave their feral brethren nods of approval as they stood up from disembowelling their prey, and then the representatives of both clans went hunting for more.

**XXX**

"Silence," the Sand jonin signaled with hand-signs as he and his fellow invaders crept through alleyways, having broken off from the main invasion force to target a key utilities plant. Even if the Leaf survived the Invasion, the scarcity of a water processing plant able to purge away any poisons would leave them hopelessly vulnerable to anyone tainting the rivers or lakes nearby. Those bodies of water capable of supporting the Village were simply too large to safely secure from infiltrators.

They went down several streets before one of the chunin-captains caught on that something was slightly alien about their unit leader's body language, just as the man in question pulled out a massive wad of explosive tags that were hidden under a bench, activated them, and stuffed them down the front of his own pants, "Sorry boys!" he said in a sing-song tone before his face slackened, and then paled in horror as he frantically tried to pull his pants off.

In an alleyway a few blocks away, a young woman with blonde hair opened her blue eyes and smirked at the sound of the ensuing explosion, stretching as she stood up, nodding in thanks to those who had kept her vulnerable body safe and had carried her this far. A few moments later a figure dropped down to join them, and her smile became more friendly as she saw her boyfriend, splattered a little with the blood of those few who had escaped the blast, "Was that to make sure I remembered our upcoming six months anniversary?" he mildly asked.  
"Would I ever be that subtle?" she innocently beamed.

"_Must never date a Yamanaka!_" all of the other men present vowed to themselves.

**XXX**

Advancement was stalled to a crawl as every inch of every street and rooftop had to be searched for wire, explosives, and "Tree Huggers" waiting in ambush, usually using the Transformation Technique.

**XXX**

"Four enemy squads set up evenly down the street in a holding position, waiting for reinforcements," the attractive Hyuga chunin evenly reported as a group of fellow Villagers ran up to their squad. Choza, Clan Head of the Akimichi, nodded at a veteran member of his family and continued on his way with several others of his family, while the singled-out burly man grabbed his staff and turned to the Hyuga for instructions.  
"What's one of those Fatsos going to do!?" one genin in his early twenties whispered to his friend.  
"Yeah!"

Ignoring this, the Hyuga turned to the Akimichi and pointed, "Targets are 52.4 meters in front of that white post," he pointed, "spread out over an area that is 12.3 meters long and 2.7 meters wide, with them most heavily concentrated in the leftmost location, occupying the last 4.1 meters."

"Copy," the Akimichi answered, stepped forward, and before the eyes of everyone suddenly swelled into a giant, swinging his staff in nearly the same motion and crushed most of the enemy squad instantly from blocks away and sending the few survivors flying to be splattered against the ground after a few seconds of terror. He immediately shrank down to his typical size for safety and pulled out a sandwich to replenish himself for his next attack.

In the ensuing silence, the Hyuga flatly addressed the stripling behind him, "The Akimichi are one of the four Noble Clans, respect that, respect them."

**XXX**

A swarm of Sound Ninja hit a still occupied civilian district, searching for hostages, only to discover it was only populated with clones made with the standard Clone Technique. Before they could react to this, the entire area was consumed by a fire storm as the Sarutobi clan stepped forward with a massive collaboration technique.

**XXX**

The personal armouries found in the homes of individual ninja, active and retired, were opened up, and kunai and shuriken fell like rain on the lightly equipped invaders.

**XXX**

In a piece of irony, entire streets collapsed into spike traps, courtesy of a proposal Madara Uchiha had insisted upon years ago, back at the founding of the village. He was also the one who had both kindly proposed that using rusted spikes would send a clearer message, _and_ that they were installed so that they could be relocated readily if someone turned traitor and gave their locations to potential invaders. The smiley faces painted in red on the walls however had been a younger cousin's suggestion.

**XXX**

Hiashi Hyuga danced amongst the invaders, a simple tap to head or palm thrust to the chest and they would collapse, their own bodies being torn apart from the inside. Every strike at him was dodged with contemptuous ease as he ducked under their swinging arms to kill them with a single blow, the throbbing veins around his eyes accenting his fury at the desecration of his home. His village.

Behind him, his less skilled clansmen moved behind him, usually requiring several strikes to down an invader, pouring chakra into arms and legs until they no longer function before moving in for the kill. An endless barrage of weapons and jutsu soared above their heads as their fellow villagers, their comrades, laid down suppressing fire against any long-range combatants. But it was one in particular that Hiashi was targeting, who he recognized as an enemy jonin from years ago, and given the orders that his enhanced vision was lip reading, possibly a jonin captain now. With a swift Rotation, Hiashi deflected another of the enemy leader's volley of powerful but concentrated wind jutsu. "_There! An opening!_" Quickly defeating the woman in front of him, Hiashi then flashed forward through the brief gap amongst the Sand ninja with Body Flicker, appearing a mere six-meters away from the enemy commander.

"Hyuga!" the man snarled, leaping backwards to gain some distance.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" Hiashi retorted with an icy breath, smashing the Sand ninja into an adjacent building. "Rotation," as the surrounding subordinates attacked the Hyuga clan head, sending them flying away with broken bodies. "The Hyuga clan is the strongest in Konoha. Remember it well. Now then, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" as he finished off the commander before he could regain himself, utterly locking away the jonin captain's ability to use chakra or even move his body, preventing even suicide. A perfect little present for Ibiki and the other good men and women at the T&amp;I.

**XXX**

A ring of death surrounded the Daimyo of the Land of Fire as he walked through the streets of the Village to the shelters, carefully maintaining his bored facade as if he found such bloody fighting as a mere triviality. It would keep the lesser nobles who were nervously following him in their proper place.

Along with the invaders coming over the walls, more had been covertly inserted into the international delegates here for the Chunin Exam, making the colosseum no longer safe for the feudal lords, necessitating a hasty retreat. The trip was wracked with opposition, as the Sound and Sand Ninja knew that killing even the lowliest feudal lord would sorely hurt the Leaf's standing if it was unable to fulfil its obligations to its civilian masters. Yet it was for this very reason that all Hidden Villages were required to produce elite ninja to protect their Daimyo, and the Leaf were no exception, although of the Guardian Twelve, only eight of them were especially skilled fighters. Of the others, two were expert medics -one of whom was to always be with the Daimyo-, one was a rare Sensor, and the last had mastered some impressive espionage skills at a young age, which helped keep the Daimyo's court, and thus the number of potential assassination plots, in check. For the rest though, they encircled their advancing lord, always in motion as they killed their foes while assisted by the rank and file.

"_The individual quality of the Sand ninja does seem marginally superior_," the Daimyo conceded, watching one invader press a Leaf ninja with a yellow scarf back as he frantically parried with his kunai, "_but not enough to off-set the teamwork of my soldiers_," as shuriken struck the Sand ninja in the back, distracting him enough for the one with the scarf to stop pretending to act like vulnerable prey and viciously retake the initiative, leaving the Sand ninja to distracted to dodge the next, and fatal, barrage of shuriken from Mr. Scarf's teammate.

"_Still, I'm going to be having words with Hiruzen about this, how could they be so unaware of this!? Granted, my own intelligence networks missed this, but still!_"

A head fell through the air to land at the Daimyo's feet, prompting the medic assigned to his personal health to kick it away. Pretending to be unconcerned about the gruesome object, he mildly remarked, "I do hope all this pandemonium doesn't mean there won't be refreshments at the shelter. I'd just ordered more shrimp!"

**XXX**

The area leading to the hospital was a death zone, as the senior doctors unlocked Tsunade Senju of the Sannin's special samples from previous wars, and took dark satisfaction returning the infamous Granny Chiyo's inventions to her countrymen. Unused to being on the other end of chemical warfare, several of Sand's strongest fell, choking on their own blood and bile.

**XXX**

Realizing that they may have been overconfident, the invaders would warily keep on guard for further ambushes, straining for every detail, often not realizing they were under a light genjutsu that would cost them a crucial moment of action.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Chunin Exam Stadium

Might Guy casually glanced at his next targets, assessed, and moved; all within the space of a single second.

Full force punch to the gut of one Sound ninja, crushing organs but leaving him alive long to flail his limbs as he went sailing into three others of the Sound who were ganging up on an inexperienced Leaf chunin who had been awoken by his comrades. Distracted and entangled, those three were then easy prey even for the newbie.

Guy did not even need to pause to assess the results of his initial punch, seeing and automatically assessing the status of everyone around him with not just his eyes, but also by the slightest sound or change in the air currents, absorbing all of this information and more as his spatial awareness continuously told him where everyone was and their condition. Moving forward with this information, Guy had already dropped to the ground and kicked upwards to snap the neck of another enemy. Using his momentum as he came around, his left hand grabbed the kunai held in the now lax Sound ninja's grip and finished his spin by throwing it upwards to hit a Sand ninja who was fighting a Leaf ninja while the two of them were hanging upside down from the roof of the stadium via chakra. The projectile hit the woman's center of mass with a resounding crack as bones broke, breaking her concentration and making her fall to the ground head-first.

Finally, Guy stepped forward towards the giant of a man who had apparently invaded from outside the village and made his way here, and slammed his tight fist into the man's throat to crush it with but a fraction of his true strength.

Stepping aside from the tottering corpse, Might Guy casually reached into the man's weapon pouch as he fell over to see if there was anything useful there to help arm the ninja who were still being awoken and had come unprepared.

**XXX**

Kakashi Hatake was in his element, ruthlessly and systematically tearing apart his enemies, targeting the most dangerous Sand ninja first; or more specifically, those that the Leaf had made profiles on.

There was a reason that Kakashi was distinguished from the Uchiha clan even just shortly after Obito's death, and that was while it was true that the rest of the Uchiha had sharingan too, and ones that fully compatible for their bodies at that, but Kakashi could _use_ his better. During the Third Great Ninja War he had wrecked such havoc that the Uchiha had never retaliated or protested an outsider using an ability that had always been _theirs_. Kakashi was just too valuable.

The sharingan allowed the user to perfectly copy and memorize the physical movements of their opponent, and thus learn the enemy's hand-signs, and even gain insight to the inner workings of some jutsu, but there was a lot more to learning a new ninjutsu than just knowing the proper hand-signs and what jutsu element was required. Learning to successfully mimic and actually perform the technique afterwards required, even for the Uchiha, either a lot of work, or being a genius, and Kakashi was one of the latter. Moreover, knowing hundreds of techniques was of little use if you were unsure of which was best for whatever particular situation you were in. It was just too complex for them, particularly in the heat of battle, leading most ninja to prefer mastery over a more humble assortment of jutsu. Yet even before being promoted to jonin, Kakashi had not only already learned, and created, far more techniques than many jonin twice his age, and use them all flawlessly (except for his signature technique at first), but had studiously committed to memory every scrap of information he could about enemy ninja.

The Leaf's intelligence networks had compiled profiles on each of the most powerful ninja in rival Villages, listing their preferred tactics and specific elemental jutsu that they were capable of, past experience, mission preferences, even their personal lives, and Kakashi had memorized each and every one of their vital statistics. For each of these thousands of individuals, he had created theoretical stratagems to neutralize each and every one of their abilities so that he could kill them. In summary, for each of the strongest Sand ninja presently fighting in the stadium, Kakashi had developed numerous plans to defeat them, having already set aside dozens of jutsu that had the highest probability of success. And yes, the white-haired menace could effortlessly sort through each and every method on the fly without any difficulty.

He was Jonin Captain Kakashi Hatake of the _Sharingan_.

"_Prefers the Cobra-style of the Sand's martial arts, emphasizing flexible and unpredictable movements like our Snake-style. Best counter: Roaring Thunder-style martial arts of the Hidden Cloud_." Zipping forward Kakashi moved up close to his opponent, striking with his elbows and knees while looking for an opportunity to grab him with a submission hold, perfectly using a style of martial arts that he had only seen a dozen times, but had captured with his sharingan and had then molded together until it was functional. He managed to get eye contact a few times, but the Sand Ninja kept dispelling any genjutsu too fast, and was apparently disrupting his chakra at random intervals anyways.

The man leapt backwards, trying to get some distance, "_Knows fire-style and lightning-style, and has been observed using concentrated attacks for the latter, perfect for this environment, especially since reported to be concerned about friendly fire_." Using only a single hand-sign, Kakashi blasted out a Water Release: Wild Water Wave, not enough to send him flying backwards towards where more ninja were fighting each other, but enough to soak the man and make him hesitate about throwing around electricity, and make him insecure about using fire-style against someone apparently versed in water-style. Still, the enemy _was_ a jonin captain.

With a flick of his right wrist, the Sand Ninja had a kunai in his hand and brought it to his mouth and breathed out fire, creating a multi-tongued lash with the handle as the grip.

"_Huh, that's new_." Duck and dodge, see the attack coming faster than anyone without a sharingan, keep moving as he keeps striking at you and driving back anyone trying to help Kakashi, "_He's trying to keep me off-guard so I can't get out any hand-signs_."

"_If I can kill Kakashi Hatake then we can definitely win this and restore glory to the Sand!_" Jonin Captain Ranko, the man who had been Orochimaru's contact for this invasion, grinned as he wielded his Flame Whip. The slightest sound made him spin around to the left, bringing up a kunai in his spare hand to block whatever was coming.

It was Shirahari.

His fiancé. Dead all these years from the Leaf. Alive. The woman for whose sake he had endorsed a war with the Hidden Leaf.

And as he froze Kakashi jammed a kunai up the base of his skull, and gave his Transformed Water Clone an eye smile and looked for the next person on his list.

**XXX**

Within a bubble around Kurenai no one could see her, the genjutsu mistress crafting constant multilayer illusions that rendered her and the civilians she was protecting invisible, while fake images of them drew attention. Off balance, they were vulnerable as Asuma dashed amongst them with his trench knives, cutting them down.

**XXX**

Haku snapped a kunoichi's throat within his iron grip before throwing her at her comrades, making Karin flinch at her friend's uncharacteristic temper tantrum. Then taking a deep breath, Haku used Ice Release: Crafting Elegant Tools, conjuring a brace of senbon to one hand while the other wove the signs for Hiding in the Mist, engulfing them in the fog for a moment, making all of the other ninja briefly pause. "_This was supposed to be a pleasant afternoon_," he snarled to himself, "_with everyone seeing how far Naruto had grown! That he was worthwhile!_" Homing on the voices that lacked the local accents, these ones he showed mercy too, merely paralyzing their bodies with his needles. Ten seconds later he dropped the jutsu and their part of the stands was clear of enemy combatants, while the Leaf ninja were gaping at him. Ignoring this, he turned to Karin who was already concentrating as she used her Mind's Eye of the Kagura to sense what was going on.

"What's Naruto doing?"

"His chakra is everywhere," Karin answered distractedly. "It looks like he left some Shadow Clones here," and then Haku saw them, around the Kage Box, "while the real one is heading out of the village, pursuing Sasuke who's pursuing that Sand kid, and he, Naruto I mean, is dropping off more clones as he goes. Some others are with him, but I don't think you can catch up in time, he's already got a good lead and you might run into a pack of enemies since I can't tell friend from foe by just their chakra."

Frowning at this, Haku had to concede she was right as he looked around. His first priority then was protecting Karin and dealing with the rest of the intruders.

At a sharp sound, Haku spun around to see what had made Karin gasp, and read the horror on her face. "Haku! It's Orochimaru!" she rushed out while pointing at the roof above the Kage Box. "I just sensed him there! And—"

**XXX**

Naruto's clones cursed themselves and their helplessness as they looked on to see the Third Hokage helplessly caged within the barrier while facing a bloody _Sannin_ of all things. "_Is this all that my training amounts to!? Is this all I can accomplish!? Can't I make_ any _difference with Mom and Dad's Scroll!? Can't—_" As one the clones broke off mid-thought. Struggling to keep their emotions in check, they turned as one to look at the nearest ANBU who was also peering intently at the ongoing fight between the Hokage and Orochimaru. "It's too bad the Fourth Hokage's isn't here," no response, "he could just teleport right out of there, right?"

The ANBU stiffened, and turned and leapt down from the roof, other ANBU and ninja following his lead as they saw him in motion. Swooping down to the Kage Box he immediately began emergency medical jutsu on Raido, and was overjoyed to see the Hokage's bodyguard had at least been quick enough to survive Orochimaru's strike.

**XXX**

Anko Mitarashi smirked as she wormed her way through the shadows. The invading Sound Ninja were well aware of her former sensei's signature moves, but were unable to differentiate her Snakes from their master's. Meaning that for once in her life her victims failed to show the proper caution whenever her allies approached them.

**XXX**

The giant Akimichi fell backwards with gaping wounds and a severed spine, while the Sand Jonin snapped his Iron Fan around to follow-up by shredding a collection of houses and the ninja behind them, and he was satisfied to note at least one corpse belonged to a Hyuga. "Who can you still get through to?" the jonin captain evenly asked, even as his mind worked furiously, a foreboding feeling running through him. After hearing the list of available officers he realized what his gut had been trying to tell him, what he had missed at the mission briefing, assuming that _obviously_ they would be present for the invasion: that there were too few big name ninja from his home present. "_Enough of us to hurt them badly, but not enough for a decisive victory_," he concluded, realizing that there was something foul afoot. "We'll link up with other groups and consolidate ourselves, avoid the Sound Ninja for now."

"But we're supposed to spread ourselves out to divide their forces," a chunin captain protested.

"We have to adapt to these new circumstances," was the firm response, knowing that his men were too rattled right now, and in danger of losing their resolve. Move! A voice screamed in his head, and the jonin answered his instincts and leapt away from whatever threat they had sensed.

A giant Toad fell from the heavens to where had been, crushing everyone in his unit. With a roar of rage he drew back his fan and gathered his chakra, before recognizing the danger. Substituting on the fly, the Toad's massive katana bisected a fallen Leaf Ninja instead.

"Not bad kid," Jiraiya whispered in mild praise, ramming a Rasengan in the jonin captain's back, having anticipated where the man would run to. Ignoring the mangled corpse, he dispelled Gamahiro before the giant Toad could become a target, "_Evidently they thought I was still out of the Village, glad all of my efforts with that decoy before coming home paid off_." Behind the Toad Sage stood a small of army of Toads, ready to wage war for their friend's countrymen.

**XXX**

"It's the Aburame Clan Head, get him before he unleashes his bugs!" a muscular chunin captain yelled as Body Flickered up close, the rest of the several squads coming up close behind him.

"You're overlooking what we're truly capable of," Shibi Aburame calmly said, shocking the Sand Ninja as he effortlessly traded blows.

"_What's this, I thought they were only long-range figh—GYAAAH!_" the Sand Ninja screamed before his body burst apart as a massive Kidaichu beetle ripped its way out of him. Not giving the man's stunned subordinates time to recover, Shibi took the offense, killing his foes by inserting more of his allies within them each time his fists connected with their flesh, and performing Parasitic Giant Beetle Infestation, while his now-massive allies attacked as well, killing their prey with their mandibles.

"[Censored]!" one of them spat while firing off a mini-cyclone that speared right between two of his comrades to hit the Leaf Ninja, shredding him. And then they realized it wasn't human flesh being torn up, but was instead the scattering of more of the beetles which quickly engulfed the closest attackers.

"It was a Bug Clone!" a more experienced ninja informed the remaining members of their unit.

"Correct."  
"Correct."

"Correct."  
"Correct."

"Correct."

They all paled as more identical copies of Shibi Aburame advanced, failing to notice the swarms of beetles scuttling forward within the shadows and crevices and encircling them.

A little ways away from the ensuing screams, the real Shibi put his hand on side of the neck of an injured fellow villager, forcefully holding the man still while his Kidaichu ran down his own arm towards the wounded man. After all, while the other Leaf Ninja may appreciate how the Clan Head's Symbiotic Beetle Colony could replenish their chakra with what was stolen from their enemies, and also extract any toxins from their bodies, the method he used was for many villagers even more unnerving than Tsunade's slugs. As for the rest of the assembled ninja, now fully restored, they prepared themselves for their own counter-attack against the invaders.

**XXX**

The Third Hokage was panting for breath as he faced off against the reanimated First and Second Hokage, only holding on as long as he had thanks to his Summons and friend, the Monkey King, Enma. "_Curse this frail body of mine!_" he thought, before dismissing such pitiful thoughts. He was a ninja, he should have been more prepared for this eventuality.

In truth, the odds between them were more even than it might first appear, for thankfully neither the First Hokage nor the Second Hokage possessed anything close to their true power from when they were alive, "_Which means Orochimaru's ability with __Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation__ is not as complete as he believes_." The full suppression of their personalities was also beneficial since the men lacked their imagination and fiery spirits. Moreover, while both Hashirama and Tobirama were famed for their prowess with ninjutsu, and even developing many famous and even infamous techniques, that was decades and decades ago, and they had both died in their mid-thirties while Sarutobi had lived on to gain far more experience in warfare, including all of the Great Ninja Wars. Masters like Sarutobi Hiruzen and other ninja had taken their teachings and honed them to an even greater degree over the years, and had developed many new ninjutsu and fighting techniques, some of which had already taken the zombies by surprise. He had incinerated them by either his own fire jutsu or the barrier wall; immobilized them several times, including by spikes of earth, giant shuriken, and a bastardized version of the Nara clan's shadow techniques; nearly sealed them twice, but each method took too long; and had used explosive tags to repeatedly blow them up. But no injuries the supposed God of Ninja inflicted would last for more than a few brief moments, and between clones and teamwork between the brothers he was unable to defeat both at once, even with Enma's help. Their limitless stamina was the most telling however, for they could fight for as long as necessary, while Sarutobi was already feeling the toll.

And even if he should defeat them, there was still Orochimaru, smugly looking on and with his power still largely intact. If anything, the man was treating this fight like another experiment, learning by watching three of the most legendary ninja battle it out and demonstrate their skills for him to dissect for his own benefit.

Then Sarutobi blinked.

Around him and Enma now were the members of the Hokage Guard: Raido Namiashi, Genma Shiranui, and Iwashi Tatami, surrounding him in a circle with their fingers interconnected.

Another blink, and he was still on the roof but now outside of the barrier. "_Flying Thunder Formation Technique__! Of course!_"

Raido and Genma let go of each other and the guards stepped away from the Third Hokage and reconnected around – "Impressive!" the Hokage muttered as he took in the pile of the highest level explosive tags the ANBU were issued, along with various volatile chemicals and devices to enhance what was about to become a delightful gift for Orochimaru. After all, the scientist would surely appreciate this experiment in rapid exothermic reactions, right?

Barely two seconds after they had first appeared, the trio now reappeared back inside the barrier where they had dropped a special seal marker while they had been simultaneously saving their leader, and then popping away again, but without their special package this time, just as the ANBU Commander detonated the makeshift bomb with a jutsu.

The First and Second Hokage immediately and mindlessly answered to their inbuilt programing and protected their Summoner, with Hashirama creating a wall of wood in front of Orochimaru, while Tobirama spewed out a wall of water between the Snake and incoming explosion…but neither were actually defending themselves from the improvised super-bomb, and were both rocketed straight into the walls of the barrier. Literally. If they had simply impacted against the fiery walls they would have bounced off and regrown whatever was burned off, but this was significantly worse. They possessed enough velocity and force to break into the jutsu walls but not pass through, trapping them within while the Four Violet Flames Formation automatically repaired itself and incinerated them, along with any debris that the Impure World tried to bind to them to regenerate the zombie warriors.

If they had been alive they would have known that Orochimaru could probably shield himself anyways, and they were the most serious threat to the Leaf as it was, but his personal safety was the highest priority written on the seals implanted within them, and right now even those seals binding them to the living world were malfunctioning as they struggled to recreate themselves without any materials to do so.

"Lord Orochimaru! The Summons!" one of the Sound Four yelled.

"What about them?" the man growled as he came out from behind the wooden shield that had both blocked the explosion and his view of his silent and emotionless puppets. "_I miscalculated. I never imagined that the Fourth Hokage had managed to teach his bodyguards_ that _technique, even if it seems an inferior version. I know I hit Raido, but he was obviously skilled enough to make sure it wasn't a mortal wound, and now_ I'm _trapped here. And—what!?_"  
"Do we drop the barrier, m'lord!?"

Before Orochimaru could answer, the black blobs imbedded in the walls finally disappeared. Quickly he repeated the hand-signs to Summon them again, but nothing happened. Seeing the horrified look on his student's face, the Third Hokage chuckled, "_I see you didn't learn the true secrets of the __Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation__ after all!_"

A little ways back, Naruto's clone giggled cheekily, while the ANBU he had originally spoken too gave him a respectful nod, mildly ashamed that they had completely forgotten about the secret technique taught by the Fourth Hokage to the men who would later become the Hokage's personal bodyguards.

"_I'm so glad I read about that in Dad's notes!_" the clones all thought.

**XXX**

Jonin Captain Baki was grinding his teeth in rage as he led what remained of his soldiers from the stadium and the slaughter that was taking place there. "Let those traitorous Sound Ninja handle this!" he snarled aloud.

"Sir?" one woman asked gripping a bloody gash on one arm.

"The Kazekage himself assured me that we weren't doing something as stupid as attacking the Leaf like this—"

"But we used this revolution—"

"_And!_" he steamrolled over her, "And the Kazekage would never have let Orochimaru impersonate him like that, and that was who I glimpsed fighting inside that barrier. Which means we've all been played!" Silence as they absorbed this. "We've got to gather what's left of our forces and pull out of here!"

**XXX**

Soft but uplifting music played over another group of civilians as they retreated from the Sound Ninja, while the Leaf Ninja slaughtered their attackers with speed and power that stupefied the attackers.

Menma, formerly a mercenary of the Land of Rice Paddies and now a genin of the Hidden Leaf, played his music, boosting the chakra and abilities of his new comrades, but none as much as Hinata Hyuga. Perfectly synchronized with her boyfriend, Hinata blasted through genin and chunin with far more years of experience than her. She stabbed her stiffened fingers at another man who blocked her with his forearms, but her enhanced chakra burst right through, tearing a hole right through his arm, leaving only a few strips of flesh holding his hand on. Her palm strike shredded his heart and spine and left the remaining scraps decorating the street behind the man. She ducked under a katana from behind her and swung back, disembowelling the swordswoman.

"Impressive," one Hyuga from the Branch Family noted.

"Indeed, especially that last part," a member of the Main Family agreed, noting that several foreigners, a.k.a. potential customers, were gaping at the ferocity of the deceptively unimpressive girl. "Her new offensive power is very good of course, but I don't recall her showing such reflexes or speed before. She's been improving." And with that the older woman gave both Menma and Hinata a speculative look before returning her attention to the slaughter; this chakra enhancement really was fascinating, even if the user could only manage it for short periods of time.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Woods outside of Konohagakure

Shikamaru sighed with relief as the Sound Ninja who had trailed him were cut down by his comrades, having collapsed to his knees at the very end as his chakra reserves dropped too low for him to continue.

"You okay, kid?" one of the older Leaf genin asked as he came over, wiping the blood off of his kunai.

"Yeah, sorry, getting here fast enough and holding onto them took a lot out of me."  
"How'd you know we'd be here?"

"Didn't," Shikamaru admitted, "I was gambling that this was the route you'd take, and that given the nature of the invasion they'd actually bypassed the various guard posts."

Seeing the confusion on his teammates face, another newcomer Leaf ninja clarified, "He's a Nara, they're brainy like that."  
"Oh."

"So what's happening kid?"

He shrugged, "Me and some others were tailing some Sand Ninja who broke away from the Chunin Colosseum, when these jokers caught up. I drew them away so that the rest of my team could complete the mission."

"Do you know where they went?"

"No, we were following a Ninja Dog who was tracking them, and I spent so long setting up a false trail to lead these guys astray that it'd be too troublesome to go after them."

"Pick him up and carry him," the jonin in charge ordered, "we've got to get back to the Village ASAP, and he can fill us in on the way."

"Yessir!"

**XXX**

A little later

Shino hid a smile as the Leaf ninja finished detoxifying him, glad to see that Shikamaru was alright, even if he was being carried on the back of another member of the patrol squad.

"No sign of the Sand Ninja he was fighting sir," one genin who specialized in tracking reported, "but by the indent he was down for a while before getting back up."

"Alright," the jonin decided, "we'll keep heading back to the Leaf for now. I'm sorry about your friends but we've got to prioritize."

"No worries," Shikamaru drawled, "Naruto's proven himself so far, he can handle it."

"Indeed," Shino threw in, filing away for later the various reactions by their fellow Villagers at their friend's name.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Yet for both sides in this brief war, the most shocking individual was Naruto Uzumaki. Konoha's Jinchuuriki had been dismissed as a threat, noting it would only be a problem if he was willing to commit suicide to release his prisoner. And someone so young could not possibly be a serious obstacle to the more experienced attackers. This intel was badly outdated, with a trail of Shadow Clones being left throughout the village as Naruto and his friends chased after Gaara and his siblings.

"What [censored] is with these blonde clones!?" Chunin Captain Sajin yelled as he threw some more shuriken at another bunch of them, gritting his teeth as he realized it was a kamikaze attack. After all, he may be willing to die for his homeland, but he was not _eager _to do so, and it was just plain disturbing seeing the deranged looks on the laughing pre-teens as they leapt at him and his men for a suicide attack.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" he barked, sweeping them all away and into smoke.

Two blocks away five cells of orange duplicates changed course on a dime as the last of their fellow Disciples of Ramen were eliminated on a certain street, minds' racing as they struggled to come up with new ideas.

"Wondered how long it would take him to think of that," one Sand genin noted.

"Yeah, but what's with those clones? Description matches that of Shadow Clones, but how many has he sent at us so far?" one chunin pointed out.

"Too many," Sajin growled, a foreboding feeling worming into his gut as he remembered another tidbit about that ninjutsu. This kid might fight like a rookie, "_Heck, he probably only graduated from their academy a few months ago_," but if the memories of each and every clone were being returned to the collective whole, then these clones were also _learning_.

Five minutes later he found he was right, "It's a distraction! Squad A take them, everyone else look out!" he snarled as three suicide bombers came at them, just as various everyday items on the street dropped their Transformations and attacked. "_They must have predicted our destination from all the locations we've 'killed' them_," Sajin concluded. Two clones leapt right at him, and Sajin snapped out one leg, his greater reach easily bypassing the kid's scrawny arms to dispel the clone. The second leapt right at him, but Sajin was already gone, "_You're good kid,_" he conceded, "_probably been really working out with the weights to boost your speed, but you're only good for your age. I've been doing the same thing for a lot longer_," and with that his elbow slammed into the back of the second clone's head. Without even looking back he tipped his head to the side to dodge a thrown kunai and then spun to throw his own at his attacker who was too shocked too react, "_Too inexperienced as well_."

A block away the other half of the squad opened their eyes at the newest memories, "_What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger_," they smirked to themselves. For despite all of the books that Haku had been ramming down their throats, which only worked because they had someone encouraging and praising them, at the end of the day Naruto learnt best by _doing_, and today he was learning a lot, all over the Village.

And this was their Village. Their home.

The streets and alleys they had ruled as the greatest prankster of their age. But that was another lifetime ago. Before they had had a friend to recognize and draw out their innate talents. To hone them into a weapon of war.

They were not strong or durable enough to take these guys head on, and while Naruto himself had a tremendous amount of chakra, theirs was more limited. But they could still wreak havoc.

"Got it all!" one told his compatriots with glee as he returned with his supplies.

"Right!" and with long practice recreated a familiar tool of their academy days.

Minutes later, three orange monstrosities took to the air with chakra, appearing above the invaders on the streets and rooftops, letter bombs visibly in hand.

"Just enough!" one teenage Sand ninja yelled in frustration as he threw his kunai, the repetition making him and the others careless. After all, it had failed the first few times, right?

"What?" Sajin wondered as several large bags fell from the sky directly overhead, their attention having been focused upon the letter bombs and not what was on the clones' backs.

Reflexive shuriken shredded the bags, bursting them into paint.

**XXX**

[Flashback]

"I'm so very sorry Old Man!" a distraught seven year-old Naruto sobbed to the Third Hokage.

"There, there, Naruto, I know you wouldn't do something like that on purpose. That's why you've got to be careful. Your pranking may seem harmless, but someone can get hurt. Let's go over the safety signs together."

[Flashback End]

**XXX**

"Great Breakthrough!" a hated voice yelled, and the falling blobs of paint became a wave towards most of the Sand ninja, soaking and blinding them.

The last four clones moved forward while they could, sending out blasts of wind to knock the enemy ninja back, and throwing kunai with letter bombs attached.

These were veteran Sand ninja, even the genin amongst them had served for several years at the very least, fighting bandits and enemy ninja. They were still dangerous even blind, disorientated, being thrown around, and dodging knives and explosions. They did not panic. Not until they recognized the true threat.

Paint, especially in the Hidden Leaf, is flammable, and all these Naruto's were essentially throwing around wind and sparks.

A screaming woman threw herself to the ground to smother the fire biting at her, but a sharp Wind Release: Gale Palm threw her into a wall with a snap as her neck hit the corner. One man kept his cool enough to cut off his burning sleeve, but that moment's hesitation cost him as three shuriken stuck him, one hitting his head and knocking him down unconscious.

"_The smoke and fire will draw in more, including normal Leaf ninja!_" Sajin cursed, desperately jumping away from another explosive tag, the seemingly casual debris on the street catching fire as well, enhancing the threat.

True to his words, his men on the rooftop, the ones who could kill the copies were occupied by men and women in Leaf uniforms, and the clones were still furiously fighting, the rest of his men too busy staying alive to counter. He came down on two of them from above and out of sight, crushing them underneath him with his feet, while the last two leapt back for a second. Sharing the same mind and thus thoughts, the foremost one ran forward, throwing the last of his shuriken and kunai before him, before dispelling.

Sajin blinked in surprise as the kunai and shuriken also disappeared into smoke, before realizing the real threat. "Great Breakthrough!" a now dreaded voice yelled having finished his hand-signs from behind the obscuring cloud, and Sajin was lifted up and slammed back into a wall at an angle, dislocating his shoulder and twisting an ankle as he came down. Stumbling he gasped as kunai sprouted into him.

"Ghaack!" he spat, pulling out one of the impaling kunai to keep fighting even as he coughed up blood, "N-not done yet!"

But he was, as the final clone ran towards him with a kunai in hand, while above them the other ninja of the Hidden Leaf looked on in appreciation.

And this was happening across the village.

**XXX**

Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara was very annoyed with this troublesome invasion, but thankfully things were finally coming together. Granted, the early stages had heavily relied upon the defenders holding their ground until their deaths, or retreating while savaging the village behind them with attacks that killed enemies but also tore up the streets and buildings, but meh, rebuilding was the Hokage's job when this was all over. Throughout it all, the Hyuga and other ninja were forwarding valuable intel, and the various clans or impromptu squads were making the attackers pay a heavy price for their transgression. Curiously, Genin Naruto Uzumaki was defying pre-existing data and contributing heavily on both points.

More and more Villagers were all reassessing their opinions of the boy as an increasing number of them found themselves being saved by him. There was also a sense of déjà vu combined with a sickening realization, as they watched the laughing pre-teen lead pursuers into deathtraps. It was a little disquieting for many to realize what the village pranker and pariah was truly capable of, "_Such as how he could have led them into those same traps whenever he was chased after doing something troublesome and riled people up,_" a small part of Shikaku mused, "_but his intelligence work is especially useful, given how widespread his clones are_." All that was needed was to maintain a single clone nearby to report whatever his brethren had learnt before being destroyed. Since he was only a rookie genin, at first his contributions still needed to be corroborated by more experience ninja, but after a while it had been deemed unnecessary by the aged jonin the clone had originally been reporting to, given how reliable he had proven to be.

"All units reporting in, sir," a jonin general reported.

"Excellent," Shikaku droned as he made one last check with his mental map of the village, highlighting where all of the concentrated units were for the counter-attack. "Engage."

And at the head of the vanguard that tore into the remnants of the invaders, many of them wore bright orange. So while many were unwilling to accept Naruto as a ninja still, no one could deny that his face was present all along the bloodthirsty drive that pushed the Sound and Sand back. Until the end that was, when a desperate Naruto suddenly ordered most of them to dispel to refill his chakra reserves.

A decision that was soon followed by a terrifying roar that the entire village heard, and made all of the already shaken Sand Ninja realize that they had definitely _not_ been told everything about the invasion, and that their worst nightmare was loose, and likely bearing down on the most populated region with no distinction between friend or foe. Scratch that, they had always been treated as prey by _it_.

Sensing the mood, and acting on their own fears, the remaining Sand jonin captains quickly began organizing a retreat, while informing their allies that Sound was free to stay and fight if they wanted, but the Sand were bugging out. Or more accurately, "We're not [censored] staying here waiting for a [censored] wave of sand, and a [censored] bloodthirsty [Oh my!] Demon to come and [all my readers are too young for this part] us!"

**XXX**

Konohagakure

Chunin Exam Stadium

Above the Kage Box

Age and experience has many benefits, including the self-control to not preen in front of your subordinates during a war. Despite the initial high casualties, the Third Hokage took pride in how his village was handling the crisis as dutiful ANBU quickly shot off reports for both his superior's benefit, and to enrage the snarling Orochimaru, stuck behind his barrier.

It was inaccurate however to call the White Serpent trapped, rather that he was stuck between choosing between unpleasant options. Fighting the Third Hokage head on, without aid from immortal zombie puppets, was risky enough without all those ANBU supporting him, each one possessing an exotic variety of techniques. The Sound Four were outclassed against so many ANBU, and while Orochimaru could handle, with great difficulty, all of the ANBU, he could not do so while fighting a Kage at the same time. At first, staying within the barrier seemed like a safe gamble since Orochimaru assumed that the other invaders would be able draw away attention enough to make escape easier, yet so far nothing had happened. Moreover, more and more ninja were showing up, their numbers growing rapidly enough that soon their support could allow the ANBU to readily take down an S-class, even without the Hokage's help.

Playing on a hunch and whispers of worrisome intelligence, that morning Sarutobi himself had checked the security and safety of the shelters, and had left his old teammates Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane in charge with a brace of ANBU and some of the older Hyuga and Inuzuka. Trusting in their years of experience and keen senses to ensure that no one would be able to sneak in to sabotage the bunkers, the Professor was glad to see his faith repaid with the blood of his home's enemies. On that same note, it appeared that Naruto was cutting a swath through Orochimaru's pawns, alongside all of the other villagers Orochimaru had underestimated as the Will of Fire roared within them. The fact that his star pupil was capable of overlooking something as basic as _that_ told Sarutobi that he was an even worse teacher than he originally thought. He could have sworn his student had been paying attention during his sermons on the Will of Fire!

Overall, it appeared everything was in hand, Shikaku was more than capable of driving out the invaders now that his subordinates had bought him the time to come up with a plan, and the priority now was killing Orochimaru, so it was best for the Hokage to stay where he was. Moreover, the longer the stalemate continued as Orochimaru hesitated to break free, the more time the genin and chunin down below had to finish evacuating the audience down in the stadium. Even sweeter, while it would have been unprofessional for the God of Ninja to gloat, the same could not be said for his personal summon.

"Well, well, well, look how the mighty have fallen," Monkey King Enma crowed.

"_Must not smirk, must not smirk_," the revered Professor reminded himself, "_it'll ruin your reputation of calmly and stoically dealing with anything you encounter_."

"So, Old Man," one of Naruto's clones said studiously casual tone that put the Third Hokage and all his ANBU on guard from long experience with the prankster, "think this is enough to make me Hokage?"

The Third Hokage made a kindly grandfatherly smile, and was about to answer in the negative, though making clear how proud he was of the boy and how he was sure Naruto would be Hokage in the future, when Naruto continued, "After all, whosever's Hokage will have to deal with all this mess, right?" the smiling clone added as it gestured at all the smoke, fire, and other chaos that was still present before them.

All the ANBU saw their leader hesitate, and strove to maintain their emotional control lest they burst out laughing.

Before the God of Ninja could muster a response though, all of the boy's clones suddenly dispersed. Acting as if this was nothing to be worried about, lest his wayward student try to capitalize on it, Sarutobi turned his attention back to relaying orders regarding finishing the evacuation of the stadium. Covert gestures also helped direct the ANBU operatives for the laying of traps for when Orochimaru finally left his barrier/cage. Oh, the White Serpent knew what they were doing, yet he could not see what the exact traps they were using were, nor where precisely all of them were being placed, which could prove disastrous even for him. A man he suspected of being the ANBU Commander of all people was there, and doubtless under those masks and cloaks were many others with dangerous and unique abilities. And S-rank with a superhuman body or not, a sword severing his spine while fighting off a pack of attackers would leave him too vulnerable. "_I've got to get out of here!_" Orochimaru concluded with something that was approaching concern.

And then they heard the earth-shattering roar, and while it was not enough to distract the Third Hokage and his ANBU, it was enough for the female member of Orochimaru's pawns, who had been engaged in a distracting staring contest with young Haku as his eyes seemed to bore into her soul. Her concentration broken, the barrier began to collapse, forcing the Snake into action.

Giant Snakes crushed the roof beneath him and pushed back the Leaf for a second before the Summons were destroyed, with Orochimaru dashing through the resulting smoke and debris towards where the guards were now thinnest. Haku's hands flashed and Ukon on Sakon's back saw Tayuya fall down with senbon in her throat, "_Just as well,_" the bodyguard concluded, "_she was dead for that failure anyways_." Then multiple kunai punctured into him, forcing them into their Stage 2 Cursed Seal state to survive, while the ANBU converged upon them.

The instant that he touched the ground, Orochimaru Summoned another Serpent, one who had been specially instructed beforehand as a contingency, and it immediately started burrowing into the earth the instant it was called forth, and they fled into the tunnel while holding onto Snake as they raced away.

Forcing down the bitter taste of defeat Orochimaru reassured himself that there was still Shukaku for the Leaf to contend with, "_I may yet just pull this off_."

**XXX**

Omake

Naruto glared up at roaring Shukaku, knowing that if he did not stop the demon, then it would attack the Hidden Leaf. "Hey! You!" Naruto yelled, "Back off! I can't let you attack this village, because I'm gonna be Hokage of it! Believe it! So face the wrath of my Deus Ex Machina Scroll!" And Naruto unfurled the scroll his parent's left him, and went to grab an anti-Tailed Beasts seal.

[Flashback]

"Kushina dear," Minato, the Fourth Hokage, "do you think we should also give Naruto a seal to help him fight Jinchuuriki?"

His wife just laughed, "Don't be silly! Neither Jiraiya nor Kakashi would let Naruto get into something so dangerous! This is just for when he's young after all."

Minato joined in the mirth, "Yeah, they know what we'd do to them in the afterlife if we ever found out!"

[Flashback End]

"What!?" Naruto cried out. "You mean I have to fight this monster on my own with nothing but my own skills!?"

"Ayup," the Narrator agrees without empathy. "If I let you use the scroll like that, the readers would call foul."

"But it has stuff like the Flying Thunder God in it!"

"You haven't learned that yet. Now stop being a crybaby and go single-handily defeat a Tailed Beast."

"Why you—"

"Nope! None of that! In case you haven't noticed, we're not using language like that in this story, so zip it."

* * *

Jutsu:  
Fire Release: Flame Whip:

An A-rank technique using both fire elemental chakra and chakra shape manipulation to create a whip of fire, preferably from a kunai in one hand. The more experience the user has, the more lashes there are. The individual flames are not very powerful, but enough to make anyone hesitate in pain and allow for them to be ensnared by the rest. What makes this so valuable is that the whip is controlled not only by the motions of the user, but also their mind, making this a very difficult technique to avoid.

Secret Technique: Symbiotic Beetle Colony

A jutsu unique the current clan head of the Aburame clan, Shibi Aburame, this technique allows the user to command his beetles to use the chakra they have consumed from enemies to then replenish the chakra of Shibi's human allies. This technique was created by the man himself and was one of the main reasons he solidified his status of clan head, especially since it somehow gets his personal parasitic beetles to somehow act contrary to their fundamental nature.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

**Regarding any complaints about ****Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation****, there are reasons for me doing it this way that will come more apparent later on. **

**Orochimaru's motivations were inspired from "Naruto: Great Clan Days" by Kenchi618, and thinking about all those fics where characters comment on how weak the Sound forces were. A world of anarchy, with no organized resistance against a single S-class mad scientist/terrorist would really suit him. His outfit is from "Mortal Kombat's" Shang Tsung.**

**With the Hokage still alive I am now starting to break away from canon some more. **

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: 'Oasis in the Desert'**

**-0-**

**I want to obtain all the techniques and gain a true understanding of everything in this world. The first one to mix blue and yellow called the new colour "green". I want to do something similar to that. If blue is the chakra, then yellow is the seal, and green is the technique… Just as there is no end to the variety of colours, there are so many reviews… tens of thousands of reviews in the world as well. But in order to obtain every possible review and truth, it would require fantastic readers who are willing to write them.**


	16. Oasis in the Desert

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

_Previously: During the month-long break during the Chunin Exam, Naruto approached Gaara upon realizing the Sand Ninja was likely a fellow Jinchuuriki, but the latter reacted violently to this offer of friendship, while revealing his tragic history. Naruto only survived this encounter because he used a Shadow Clone. _

_Later, Naruto's clones were contributing to repelling the Sand-Sound Invasion of the Hidden Leaf while the original chased after Sasuke, who was pursuing Gaara. Just as the invaders were being routed however, all of Naruto's clones were dispersed and the roars of Shukaku were heard. _

-0-

Chapter 16: An Oasis in the Desert

-0-

'_When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew._'

–The Third Hokage

-0-

Land of Fire  
Outside of Konohagakure

A lone Leaf genin was dripping blood from several cuts as he faced the monster before him. The trees whose branches they were perched upon were relatively unscathed, but the forest immediately around them was filled with broken and burning wood, a testament to the ferocious battle they had been fighting.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out as she, Naruto, and the Ninja Dog Pakkun leaped into the battlefield.

"What're you guys doing here!?" the Uchiha yelled back, sweating panting from exertion. His fire techniques were not strong enough and all of his explosive tags had been used up fight _that_.

Highlighted by the blazing trees behind them, an unscathed Gaara snarled down at them, half his face taking upon an alien, bestial visage, and one of his arms a clawed monstrosity. "I'm glad you finally appeared, Naruto Uzumaki," his twisted mouth rasped, "Mother was most disappointed when it was only a clone I'd crushed before."

Naruto glared back, but he was starting to sweat as he finally beheld the monster within his fellow Jinchuuriki, while his teammates looked at him in confusion at that statement.

"Do you want to run away?" Gaara mocked, "Well, I'm sure you can manage it again, but I will find you. I never give up hunting my prey. And you in particular interest me, more than anyone has in a long time."

_I want to run_, Naruto admitted to himself, _but he's right, he'd just follow us. And besides_, and then he made the hand-sign of confrontation and unzipped his jacket with his other hand, _I've spent too long preparing for this fight._

With a burst of smoke a new Naruto stood before everyone, as he unsealed the bandolier of sealing scrolls inscribed into his jacket and slapped it on with quick, precise movements. With another smooth motion he pulled one out, unraveled it and grabbed from it a giant shuriken which he let loose with all of his might.

Gaara casually blocked it with his giant arm, but in that moment his arm was in front of his face, Naruto had disappeared from sight, before reappearing as an army of Shadow Clones that had been trailing him and Sakura burst forth from cover and launched their own attacks. Their actions were coordinated and practiced, used to dodging around Haku's senbon during training.

Led by two clones, Sasuke and Sakura dropped down beside the concealed original who was pulling out even more gear to fight with. "Explosive tags don't work," Sasuke warned.

"You probably just didn't use enough," Naruto snapped as he pulled out some more.

"Naruto! We should get out of here!" Sakura frantically argued.

"Won't work, he's too powerful to escape and we can't let him run free."

"Dobe's right," Sasuke grimaced, "but my fire's not enough to harm him."

**XXX**

Out of sight, Temari looked on, struggling to decide what to do. Gaara, her little brother, was handling himself well, casually mowing down the clones who attacked him by moving faster than they could react. _Where's Kankuro?_ she wondered. _He was going to hold the Uchiha off_, _and now these guys. And by the sound of it, if I help out I'll become Gaara's target too_. Then her eyes narrowed as she saw a pattern in the blondes' movements, "Gaara it's a trap!" she screamed.

Reacting swiftly Gaara stretched out his arm to snag a tree mid-rush, halting just short of the wires that were hanging in front of him to entangle him.

"Now!"

"Fire Release: Great Fireball!"

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" three identical voices yelled a second later, the massive collaborative attack sending a wave of fire that consumed Gaara and the surrounding trees.

"Temari," a voice hissed behind her as she froze in fright, "your warning was right, but I don't need any help. Do it again, and I'll kill you." Hardly daring to breath, Temari just sat there as her little brother stalked past her, but now with two giant sand arms, even if they were lightly blackened.

**XXX**

"That was most of what I've got left," Sasuke gasped, "and I definitely can't run now."  
"Yeah," Naruto admitted, "I'm not doing so hot either."

"It's because of all those clones you made back in the Village," Sakura snapped, "and now Sasuke can't get away!"

_Clones, more clones?_ Sasuke wondered. _How much chakra does Naruto have?_

Naruto winced as more of his clones were taken out, "He's being more cautious now, but yeah it doesn't look like we can take out that sand armour easily. And my clones are going down too easily," and with that he took off on his own at an angle towards Gaara, preparing to join the fight himself. _Dangit, I need something stronger to take him on, my plan to overwhelm his weird sand shield with too many targets doesn't work if he's already got most of it around him, and he's too fast for us to surround him. I guess we'll have to use_ that _then_.

Fortunately his clones had come to the same decision, "Alright, try this then!" one roared, with several of his clones flinging him at Gaara as he prepared his dad's special move: the Rasengan!

Gaara blinked in surprise for a moment, and while he failed to recognize the technique, his instincts and keen mind knew that the glowing ball clutched in one hand was highly dangerous, making him prioritize on that clone and fire more sand projectiles, which ruined the clones concentration and made the jutsu fade away.

_Blast it, I used it too soon and he saw it_, Naruto berated himself, _and now he knows I've got some special close-range attack._

_His arsenal in inconsistent_, a small part of Gaara's mind processed. _I don't know what that was, but it was definitely a high level jutsu like his clones, yet he also relies on low caliber tricks and is inexperienced. His training appears to have been haphazard_. Then he brushed such irrelevant thoughts aside, Naruto was going to die soon anyways so there was no need to concern himself with him.

Sasuke however was gaping from the sidelines, for while he had not seen the process Naruto had used, his sharingan made it clear that Naruto had somehow created a powerful manifested orb of chakra. _What is that? Where'd he learn such a move?_ he wondered while finally seeing Naruto unveil his true power.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yes! Entertain me more, Naruto Uzumaki! You might be a monster like me, but you're too weak! Wind Style: Sandstorm Devastation!" blasting away Naruto's clones and revealing him even as he was flung into a tree. Instead of capitalizing on it, Gaara suddenly leapt out of sight.

"Sasuke, behind you!" Pakkun yelled, just as Gaara appeared behind the boy, backhanding him away.  
"You're annoying," he told the Dog, arm flashing down but Pakkun escaped in a puff of smoke as he de-Summoned himself.

Turning towards a struggling Sasuke, Gaara pounced at him but suddenly Sakura was between them with steely eyes and a drawn kunai.

**XXX**

_Brave. But stupid_, Temari decided as she looked on from her new vantage point, noting with concern that Gaara was seeming to have some sort of fit however as he held the girl pinned to the tree with one hand, while the other grasped his shaking head.

"Temari!" a voice called out, and she turned to see someone struggling towards her.

"Kankuro!"

**XXX**

Now it was Naruto snarling as Gaara walked away from Sakura, her body pinned to the tree with a layer of sand. "Who are they to you?" the boy growled, his form even more bestial with his tale and face fully transformed.

"My teammates, and I will save them from you!"  
"Teammates? What a laugh," and then roared, "I fight only for myself!" Stalking forward he gloated, "Unless you take me down, the sand around that girl won't dissolve. In fact, it will slowly constrict, eventually smothering and crushing her. Now, Sand Shuriken!"

Naruto leapt and dodged the sand projectiles, unsealing and throwing the oversized shuriken like he had practiced while under fire from Haku's senbon. _Wait! Haku, of course!_ Changing tactics, Naruto suddenly started making his way towards Gaara, but now he was throwing explosives again despite how before they did no serious damage and even threw off any subsequent attacks as his remaining clones hammered away with normal shuriken and kunai.  
"Do you really think this is enough!?" Gaara gloated. "I'll enjoy seeing that look of despair on your face again, you'll regret ever pitying me!"

**XXX**

"Uhm, did he just say 'pity' of all things," Kankuro asked in confusion.

"Yeah, guess that explains why Gaara's so worked up," Temari agreed. She had never heard of anyone outside of their family ever showing such feelings towards their brother. More importantly however, he was still progressing towards Perfect Possession however, which mean the Leaf was doomed, especially if the Hokage was kept busy.

As for the Uzumaki boy, he was either suicidal or had some sort of plan as he formed a single clone and passed it something.

**XXX**

"Yes! Now I will feel alive," Gaara rejoiced as the Uzumaki and his clone finished closing the distance. Ignoring the clone, obviously the one who had been passed something at the last minute, he struck with his giant sand arm but his claws only passed right through. _A bluff! The real one only pretended to be the clone after I briefly lost sight of them in that explosion_. Smoke burst around him as a smoke bomb went off.

Gaara briefly considered running out of the smoke, but knew that the pampered fool was just as handicapped as he was, and emerging blindly might be part of the trap, perhaps with more clones waiting in hiding. "Well now, let's see what you've—"

Forming the Rasengan at point blank range in one hand, Naruto smashed it right into Gaara's left elbow, sheering off the sand arm and fracturing the bone underneath, leaping backwards while disengaging his main bandolier of equipment.

"My sensei is an assassin!" he yelled as he leapt backwards hands flashing through hand-signs.

**XXX**

Sasuke could only gape at the blue orb Naruto used on Gaara, sweeping away the smoke and finally injuring the sand freak who was howling in agony. _Kakashi doesn't describe himself that way, so does that mean Haku taught Naruto that strange new jutsu too!? It's as powerful as my Chidori, but he can form it faster somehow. Is this really how strong Naruto's become?_ he wondered as he finally answered the question that had been bugging him throughout the Chunin Exam, just as the real Naruto finished remotely unsealing and igniting all of his remaining weapons and explosive tags, detonating them right in Gaara's face while his left arm was unable to shield him, his automatic sand shield inactive, and his right arm flailing in foreign pain.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Gaara screamed, his body burned and bloody, and not just on his arm, "ROOOOOOAAAAR" and Sasuke was nearly blinded as his sharingan beheld the massive wave of chakra that rushed over him.

Towering above them was the fully unleashed Shukaku, the One-Tailed Demon.

Desperately, Naruto dispelled all of his Shadow Clones fighting in the Village, knowing that if he did not collect all of their remaining chakra right now he would be dead and this thing would reach the Leaf and attack it right away. The sheer shock of absorbing all those different memories across the battlefield nearly made him faint right then and there, making him stumble about as he fought for balance. He had been doing it for a while now, pushing the absorbed images aside, but now with so many at once he had a distracting headache.

And a fatal one.

Sand appeared out of nowhere to ensnare him, covering him, covering him up and starting to crush him.

**XXX**

Naruto's Mindscape

And then he was free.

Unhurt, clean and tidy, as if he had never been fighting. Naruto barely noticed that he was standing ankle-deep in water, for before him were two massive barred gates, and behind them he could make out two massive glowing eyes with slit pupils and massive teeth.

"…Nine Tails."

"**Well, congratulations, you figured out the obvious**." Kurama of the Nine Tails watched with mild entertainment as its host's mental manifestation began to display signs of anger. It was amusing not just because of how meaningless it was, but also because by coming here when his life was in danger, the child would start wanting this chakra even more as time progressed. The sweetest bait to reel him in for the meal. Then he noticed that the brat's expression was shifting, still scowling and glaring, yet something else was there. "**…Do you have something to say?**"

"Why…am I…here?" Naruto panted with the stress of trying to stay calm. This was not something he could lose his head over.

Kurama was mildly impressed at the boy's composure in the face of such an obviously superior being, though he conceded it could have just been because of both too idiotic to recognize the Fox's true majesty, as well as being aware, theoretically, of his presence within the seal. "**_Still, it appears that meddling Ice user has indeed helped his self-control a little. Still, it's obvious it will take little effort to provoke him into actual rage. Regrettably, I have other priorities right now_**," Kurama mused, and then spoke out loud: "**If you truly want to live, then you must weaken the One Tail's bond with his host. Find that boy Gaara, and wake him up!**"

"Huh-!? Why should I listen to a thing you've got to say!? You killed my parents!" Naruto screamed.

[Flashback]

"Yes," the Third Hokage told Naruto, "To seal the Nine Tails quickly enough, and without any preparation, in a seal powerful enough to hold it, a newborn was necessary. And in their love for you, neither of them hesitated."

[Present]

"Why should I believe a word you've got to say!? Well!? Tell me!"

Scowling, Kurama took on the tone of a teacher with dying patience explaining something obvious to a stupid student. A voice the brat was well familiar with. "**I can hardly let you be defeated by the host of a weaker demon than I**," Kurama said with a half-truth. "**If you wish to live, I will have to give you my chakra to do so.**"

"Your chakra?"

"**Of course. This is just like at the bridge: you're too weak to save yourself or your friends, and so the only way you can possibly survive is if you have my power to make you strong enough. Why the hesitation? You accepted it freely back then.**"

Naruto glared back for a moment, but he remembered the feeling of being crushed to death, and knew he had no choice. Not if he wanted to save everyone. To protect those precious to him, he would have to compromise himself here and now. "Okay. Do it."

**XXX**

Back Outside of the mindscape

"Well, that's the end of that," Temari concluded, feeling a little regretful as the sand finished consuming the Uzumaki kid and was about to start compressing, "he put up a good fight though." Still, Gaara was family so this was for the best.

And then the sand exploded from the brat, and he was covered in orange fire.

"W-what!?" Kankuro gasped

"So that's what Gaara meant," Temari breathed out, even as a shocked Shukaku had Gaara put himself to sleep to initiate complete possession, knowing how essential it now was to have his full power while whoever he was about to face would still be constrained by their host. In his bloodthirsty haste, the tanuki had forgotten Naruto Uzumaki had revealed himself as a Jinchuuriki, and now one of his sibling was seriously nettled. In the olden days when he and his family would play around and roughhouse like any other boisterous children, they had torn down mountains, clawed out valleys, formed islands and lakes, and generally made a hash of thing. Therefore Shukaku definitely had no interest in finding out what it would be like when one of them was _nettled_.

Red eyes blazing, Naruto surged forward to get closer with Shukaku and away from his teammates, while Sasuke was gaping with his sharingan. Haku's careful lessons on tactics and keeping a cool head were largely forgotten as Naruto focused on unleashing all of his pent-up aggression.

"**Drilling Air Bullet!**" Shukaku boomed, shooting a massive ball of air and chakra at the brat.

"Wind Release: Wind Wall!" Naruto reflexively countered from long training with Haku, while also instinctually pumping far more chakra into it, enhancing the technique enough so that upon impact he was merely thrown down from the trees to the ground.

"Gaaah," Sasuke gasped as he struggled to hold onto his own tree as the shockwave from the clashing wind jutsu hit him. _Naruto, how're you doing this!? What's your secret!?_

"He looked like he was nearly spent a moment ago," Kankuro hissed, "so he's definitely a Jinchuuriki!"

"You think!?" Temari sarcastically snapped.

Uninjured by the fall, Naruto was up on his feet and closing on the Demon again without pause, ducking and dodging through the underbrush.

"**Wha-haha-haha-haa! You're truly entertaining Naruto Uzumaki! Slaughtering you and your village will be great!**" Inwardly though, Shukaku was relieved that his concerns seemed to be for nothing. The seal holding in his sibling was too strong to let him or her make a difference. "**_Sill, I should probably hold back, don't want to kill them_**."

"No you won't because I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto yelled back, leaping from out of the leaves with an enlarged Rasengan in his hand, bolstered by the power of the Nine Tails Demon Fox, and smashed it right into Shukaku's paw.

An unimpressed Shukaku ignored the attack, with it barely digging into his flesh before granules of sand repaired the insignificant damage. He thumped his stomach again and fired even more Drilling Air Bullets, "**Let's see you block this!**"

"Graaah!" Naruto yelled as he recklessly leapt right at the attack, conjuring another Rasengan and hammered it right into the attack, detonating the oncoming jutsu and shredding him with the backlash, making him disappear into smoke.

"**Oh ho, a clone, what fun!**" Shukaku rumbled, and then caught wind of Naruto desperately racing up the very arm the earlier clone had attacked. "**Hoping that move would keep me too distracted to notice did you!?**" and he just shook his arm to snap the original off, wanting to drag the fight on a little longer, even as he confirmed that there were no more clones around. Satisfied he turned his attention back to the bug harassing him. "**What will you try next?**"

Then Fire lit up Gaara's face as an angry buzz saw exploded on it.

Spitting fury, Tora clawed at the sleeping boy, desperate to wake him up before the Tailed Beast killed his Summoner.

"Gotcha!" Naruto smirked as he struggled to make his battered body keep running towards the crumbling body of Shukaku, glad he had Summoned the Cat a little after Pakkun had been forced to disperse. Frankly, it was that event which had given Naruto the idea. Tora _had_ said that Cats were good for assassinations after all, even if he knew that Naruto sympathized with his fellow Jinchuuriki. Frankly, Naruto was surprised that he could see Gaara still moving as he finally came within sight of the redhead.

"H-How," a bloody-faced Gaara gasped, "how are you so strong!?"

"Because I'm not alone," Naruto answered as he stood tall over the downed boy, petting Tora's head as the Cat rode on his shoulder, "I do what I can, and he does what he can and we cover for each other. And because back there," jerking a thumb towards the Village, "I've got friends. People who believe in me, count on me, and I won't let them down. And knowing that, gave me the strength I need to beat you, because when someone is protecting those precious to them, they become as strong as they need to be." Silently he added to himself, _And the only reason I could bring myself to accept that Fox's chakra_.

Gaara just stared in shock up at Naruto, unable to comprehend what the blonde had told him. Before he could answer, Temari and Kankuro dropped down on either side of him, ready to fight, while the Uchiha appeared beside but ahead of Naruto, while Tora had disappeared back into hiding at the arrival of the strangers. Both sides paused in face of the new standoff, with the Cat prepared to spring from hiding at whoever.

The slightest sound was all the warning the young genin received and Temari threw herself backwards to shield her downed brother from the kunai that had targeted him. Two to her gut, one to her right shoulder, and the final one grazed her right ribs but was deflected enough they still missed Gaara and alerted him to the attack.

He was hallucinating. A genjutsu. It had to be. Gaara could conceive of no other explanation to how he could believe himself defeated, but even more so that _anyone_ would willingly throw themselves into harm's way for him. But a pulse with what little chakra he had left to disrupt his network only showed him his older sister falling to the ground, dying.

Kankuro could only snarl in fury as he pulled out a kunai, too weak to use his puppet, but ready to die rather than abandon his family. Dimly the brothers heard Naruto yelling at the masked and cloaked shinobi perched above them in the trees.

"Stand down Uzumaki," one said flatly, "this is the One Tail Vessel, as you well know, and he must be killed for the good of Konoha."

_Those guys should be back at the village, protecting the people, and the Old Man would never approve of this_, thought Naruto's racing mind. _Root, it has to be. Mom and Dad were both explicit of the danger Danzo and Root would pose to me if they were aware of any of my secrets. They must have a sensor who detected the two of us. And here we are, two invaluable living weapons, seemingly exhausted. Doubtless the next thing they will do is 'escort' me back to the village_. _But no matter what, they can't have Gaara, not when he is so close to being saved like me!_

As for Sasuke, he was utterly confused by the turn of events, including why Naruto looked ready to fight on behalf of someone who had moments ago been a bitter enemy.

**XXX**

Gaara's Mindscape

Desperately Gaara tore inside of himself, and beheld a smiling woman before him, with shoulder-length, sandy-brown hair which framed her crazed and hungry indigo-coloured eyes. He hesitated, but then forced himself to accept what he had long know, but refused to accept. He had to, his sister was dying and he had to know _why_. People had always tried to kill him or tell him, even if just by their looks, that he should die. No one had _ever_ tried to _save_ him!

Contorting his sweaty brow in concentration, Gaara banished the fake image of his mother, and the sandy background lifted away to unveil the massive form of Shukaku in all of his violent glory.

"Chakra. Now," the Jinchuuriki snapped up at his prisoner. While also surprised by this turn in events, Shukaku was handling the situation calmer than the young teen was thanks to his far greater age and experience. The fact that it appeared more humans would die whatever the Demon chose to do just made it sweeter, unfortunately…

"**I can't, you damn brat. Being knocked back into my seal like that means I can't help you like before**," the demon growled.

"No, not like that, no berserker form, just the chakra. I know you can do it." He might hurt Temari if he did that.

"**Huh?** **Or else what?**"

"Or one way or another we both die."

At this Shukaku peered closely at the never before seen defiance and rage in Gaara's eyes when he faced the Demon, and then paused and cocked his head as if listening to someone else. Gaara ignored this though, as he continued glaring up at his mothe—prison—burde—_bloody thing that gave him power_. Someone had just taken a blow for him, a blow that would have killed him and may have already killed her. _Why? Why!? WHY!? Why would she do such a thing? Why didn't she keep running away when she saw Shukaku? Why did she come back? Does she actually care for me? After all this time.._. And without even realizing it, Gaara was experimenting with Naruto's philosophy.

"**Very well, just this once. Feed mother well, my little boy!**" And with that, Shukaku let his strength flow through the seal, but carefully withheld the madness.

**XXX**

Back Outside of the Mindscape

Chakra exploded out of Gaara as he called the sands towards him as quickly as he could, intercepting the next brace of projectiles. "Kankuro," he growled, "see to Temari." His older brother was also wondering if he was experiencing an illusion of some kind, the closest comparison to all of the craziness he had experienced today was that time he had drunken that cactus juice. Temari still had all those pictures of how crazy he had acted that day.

The eight masked shinobi were prepared though. Surveillance videos of the Hidden Sand's weapon during his fight against the genin Rock Lee had made their opponent's powers very clear, and they had prepared accordingly. Three of them quickly pulled up their masks and released various high-powered water jutsu at Gaara, soaking his sand to make it heavier and disrupt Gaara's control over it. Unbeknownst to them, if Gaara was given to such expressions, he would have been smirking.

_They are merely repeating_ a_ssassination attempts two and four_. The first time someone had tried to kill with water jutsu, Gaara had simply replaced his soaked sand with new batches from the endless quantities that surrounded him in the desert. After crushing the fool, Gaara had conceded that the woman's attempt had been more effective than he had anticipated, leading him to spend some of his endless lonely nights devoted to coming up with a counter-measure that he could carry out with his own personal chakra infused batch of sand, which had proven an unqualified success against the later hitman. _Mother found his blood particularly delicious. No, I mean _Shukaku _enjoyed it_.

The Jinchuuriki pulled his sand back so that it would only have to travel a shorter distance to protect everyone if necessary, and poured his chakra into it, moving each individual grain of sand against another one at incredible speeds, similar to how he ground down rock to make sand. In seconds, the friction had evaporated most of the moisture from the sand in this casual display of power, except for the outer layers which were carefully kept separate, giving the appearance that the sand was all still drenched, to lure his foes into overconfidence.

To Gaara's surprise though, the ninja were suddenly jumping back in the face of a massive wind jutsu, as Naruto released his Wind Release: Gale Palm at them. "Shut it! You fakes aren't really with the Leaf. You're just opportunistic rats attracted to our chakra! Sasuke, stay back!"

Sasuke was about to bite out that he was still strong enough to fight, when Naruto took off, forming more clones around him as they engaged the enemy. Each clone was more skilled than the ones Naruto had made earlier this day, having gained greater experience fighting in constant life-and-death battles, and had further fine-tuned their various techniques, including how to act as a disposable suicide troopers.

The Root shinobi quickly dispatched the first wave of clones, but discovered it was all a distraction, as one clone slipped right through them all, not even trying to attack, until he was in the middle of them all. The smarter ones tried to use the Substitution Technique, but it was too late. The clone gave his 'life,' pouring all of his chakra into Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, throwing around Danzo's drones and leaving them off-guard for Gaara.

The sand that had made up Shukaku descended upon them, called by their master's will from the moment he stood up, engulfing them and crushing them without a moment's thought. The desert was merciless. A few desperate attempts to counter by those who had gotten some distance were wasted against Gaara's Sand Shield, protecting even the Leaf genin, and then even they were grabbed.

It was over before it had even begun.

Sasuke spent a few more seconds gaping as the dust settled. "What's wrong with you Naruto!? Why did you kill those guys!?"

"Didn't you hear me, Teme!? Those were not Leaf Ninja! The Old Man would never have given such an order, especially when the village is still under attack! Besides," Naruto realizing he would have to give more support for his actions and settled for a half-truth, "I've seen the ANBU of the Village a bunch of times, but never those particular masks. And there were too many present for me to have missed them all."

With that, Naruto turned his attention towards the Sand Siblings. "How is she?"

Kankuro glanced up from his First Aid work, wondering why the blonde seemed to trust them now, and why neither he nor Gaara were abusing that trust, "She'll live, but it will be close." Turning to his younger brother, Kankuro could only stare up at his impassive face, struggling with the questions and comments he wanted to make, before:

"You were right." Naruto and Kankuro turned to look at Gaara in silence as he spoke. "I never would have found the strength to save myself, but I did for Temari. My actions weren't selfless though, I did it to ask her why she would risk her life for mine, after all that I've done. After I took the life of our mother and uncle. Even though the Kazekage, my father, wants me dead."

At this, Kankuro flinched, and furiously pondered his options, when "Your bastard of an old man is dead," Naruto ground out, "I left some clones at the stadium, and everyone there is saying that Orochimaru must have killed and replaced him." At this, Kankuro took a deep breath.

"Gaara, Temari and I have lived in fear of you for almost our entire lives. But we have never hated you, for unlike most of the village we know the whole story. Or as close as it gets." At this Gaara turned and stared at his brother who was steadily meeting his gaze. "Yashamaru was ordered to say all of those things to you." Gaara's expression never changed, but somehow Kankuro felt a sharp pressure from those eyes that was compelling him to elaborate. "Temari overheard dad talking about it to some of his ANBU when she was practicing chakra-enhancing on her hearing: they were questioning why our uncle had to be sacrificed that way. And when we went through his affects afterwards, well, we found some stuff to support it. We can show you back in the village. But most of all, Temari, and me a little, and our servants who were around at that time, we all remember mom speaking about how much she was looking forward to having another baby. She never wanted, well, _this_, for you. To be the living embodiment of her hatred. She wanted you to be happy."

After a time, Gaara looked away, "And if you had ever tried to bring up this subject before, I would have killed you." Turning to Naruto, "What of your teammate?"

"Made some clones earlier that just reported your sand came loose, and are taking her safely back to the Village," Naruto instantly rattled off as one of his the clones had dispelled and sent it memories and chakra too him during this emotional revelation.

"And the battle?"

"Sound and Sand are in retreat, thataway," Naruto replied while pointing.

'If Orochimaru killed the Kazekage, then he is our enemy now, and further conflict between us would be pointless. Come." Sand quickly rose from the ground, cushioning Temari (who Kankuro concluded was out of immediate danger thanks to the Blood Pill he had given her) and carrying her behind him, while Kankuro and Sasuke, for want of a better idea, followed the two Jinchuuriki as they took off in the direction Naruto had indicated. Gaara's power also created a realistic mask over his face to cover all of the nasty cuts Tora had inflicted.

"How? How can they keep going?" an exhausted Sasuke spat out.

"They're both Jinchuuriki, inhuman chakra and stamina are their forte," Kankuro distractedly replied as he worked to both keep up and push his churning emotions aside for the time being.

"They're what?" Sasuke asked.

"Sacrificial vessels for Demons," was the response, not noticing as the gears turned in Sasuke's head, as the young genius started to make connections.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Outside of the Gates of Konohagakure

Jonin General Baki was roaring orders left and right as he and his jonin captains worked to regain some control of the situation. If they could not keep their troops organized and retreating in an ordered fashion, they would scatter and be hunted down. And he had few illusions about how they would be treated given the nature of their sneak attack.

Suddenly, a wave of sand appeared crashing down near the Sand ninja, creating a wall that cut them off from their Sound 'allies' and simultaneously shielded Baki and his men from the enraged defenders.

Glancing to the side, Baki saw Gaara gasping for breath, with Kankuro standing beside him and holding an injured Temari in his arms to conserve their brother's chakra.

The nightmare of the Hidden Sand, the terror of the last twelve years, looked at them all as they hesitated and then barked, "Move! My sand will only hold for a little longer! Leave the Sound for the Leaf ninja while we retreat!"

While unclear of what exactly was going on, Baki still seized the presented opportunity and gave the necessary orders. Delegating what he could, he quickly approached the trio as they all started running away, partially out of curiosity, but also because after this disaster Gaara was once again too valuable to be left alone and weakened on a battlefield, especially amongst his fellow Villagers.

"Good work, Gaara," he commented, pushing what praise and reinforcement he could into his tone as he worked to hide his confusion and fear.

The Jinchuuriki glanced at him as they ran together. "I've been forced to actively revaluate a large portion of my life in the last hour. While I have yet to come to a final conclusion, letting everyone die seemed counterproductive."

All the eavesdropping ninja just stared at each other in disbelief, but kept going, knowing it was going to be a long three-day run back to Sand, especially with all their wounded. For his part, Kankuro worked to not jostle his sister overmuch as he carried her, and simultaneously keep a firm grip on the scroll Naruto had passed him before the two groups had separated, telling him it contained some medical supplies, and that Gaara should really get his face looked at after they finished helping Temari. _Seems like Gaara's made a friend_, the older brother thought happily, wondering at how much his life had changed in such a short period of time.

_The Invasion's over_, Baki darkly thought, "_but what's going to happen next?_

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Curious as to your opinions on how Gaara overcame his sand being soaked by water. Common idea in fics, and even appeared on at least one anime filler episode, but I feel that the Sand shinobi would have tried that beforehand. They do have a large coastline to see sand getting wet, and dealing with Shukaku for years would have led them to consider ample ideas even before the Fourth Kazekage tried to have his son killed. They have to have a few water jutsu practitioners too, even if being in a desert might mean it would have to be a taught element and not a natural one. **

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: aftermath to the battle, and what was happening behind the scenes with Shukaku! **

**-0-**

**Please Review!**


	17. Invasion Aftermath

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

Chapter 17: Invasion Aftermath

-0-

_Previously: Naruto played a noteworthy role in fighting against the Sand-Sound invaders and even helped save the Third Hokage from Orochimaru. Following the destruction of the resurrected First and Second Hokage, Orochimaru was visibly unable re-__Summon__ them, to the Third Hokage's amusement. Shikamaru also played a role in drawing off several Sound ninja from Naruto and Sakura by acting as a decoy. _

_During his fight with Gaara, Naruto won but intervened when men dressed as ANBU, who Naruto believed to be Root, attacked Gaara. Temari was injured saving her brother, leading Gaara to confront Shukaku and get his cooperation, although the One-Tailed Demon was distracted at one point. After helping defeat the attackers, Naruto let the Sand Ninja go since his clones had learned that the Sand had been betrayed, allowing Gaara to help the remnants of his Villagers to escape. _

-0-

'_As the events leading to the Fourth Great Ninja War started in motion, what no one realized at the time was that there was another unseen faction at work: the Tailed Beasts themselves. The Ninja world had dismissed them as mindless animals, and had then based military détente on them being simple weapons._

_'__But they weren't mindless. They were ancient and proud individuals with immense power, and were intimately aware that the status quo at the time depended upon their indefinite imprisonment. _

_'__All of the Village Leaders had chosen to seal their Tailed Beasts within close family members as a demonstration of their personal power, yet what hadn't occurred to them was that this also made these hosts unwitting spies for their prisoners since they saw and heard whatever those family members did. Consequently, the Tailed Beasts were given the opportunity to learn many of the secrets of the ninja world. Kurama was even present whenever the Third Hokage discussed matters of state while a sleeping baby Naruto Uzumaki was in the room._

_'__The Tailed Beasts constantly played upon the isolation and despair their hosts suffered, requiring only a single moment of weakness to break free of their seal. _

_'__They pushed forward their own theoretical knowledge of jutsu theory, using their copious spare time. Kurama for instance, had learned nearly all of the secrets of sealing that Kushina and Minato knew from their time together. They then combined what they knew from the time of the Sage of the Six Paths to what their various wardens had learned._

_'__And when they could, the Tailed Beasts were able to communicate with each other, over a certain distance, with their special telepathy. _

_'__So when the first rumblings of change occurred, they were eager to become players themselves_.'

-anonymous

-0-

Land of Fire

Tailed Beast Mindscape

While Gaara was talking with Shukaku

"**Kurama, is that you?**" Shukaku growled in surprise, breaking off a part of his conversation from his conversation with his host, and further compressing time so that he could talk with his sibling without Gaara realizing it. It would hardly do for his host to realize what was happening behind the scenes.

"**Obviously**," Kurama responded. He would have added the word "idiot" or something else, yet he lacked the patience to handle the conversation getting sidetracked. The fox knew that if it did, he would probably get into a fight with Shukaku and this fortuitous event would be wasted. It had taken far too long for the boy to get into a serious life and death situation again. "**My seal was too strong for me to communicate with you, but that blast of chakra the boy let me pump through him give me the means to finally do so**."

Shukaku glared in thought for a moment, then roared and pointed at Kurama, "**You're the one who told the brat my weakness, weren't you! And you didn't try to talk to me until ****_after _****I was sealed back up again!**"

**_Keep your cool, keep your cool_**, the orange sibling reminded himself. **_Remember the plan_**. Glaring back, yet trying to hide enough of his anger so it would not be provocative, Kurama nodded, "**Yes, I did. If you suddenly stopped attacking my host, any observing humans would be suspicious, and potentially realize how connected we really are. This way, they will assume the boy got lucky**."

"**Don't try feeding me that! You just didn't want your host to lose to mine!**"

"**That was part of it**," Kurama conceded with a smirk. "**But!**" he barked before Shukaku could scream in rage, "**But it was also to serve the larger plan. For now, our hosts are useful for finding our siblings**."

"**Bah!**" Shukaku said dismissively, "**you should have just let me run free and kill these pathetic bugs**."

"**Get serious!**" Kurama snapped back. Surprised at this interruption, seemingly in defense of humanity of all things, Shukaku paused in his rant.

"**The fact is that these 'bugs' have advanced more than we were all aware, and the proof is our mutual prisons! The time is long past when we could consider them mere insects below our judgment or notice! Has your head been so buried in the sand that you didn't notice that the Cloud even produced a man, one without our Father's blood at that, who was able to fight Gyuki, who has seven tails more than you,**" Shukaku snarled at this casual insult, "**to a draw, and repeatedly sealed him away using one of the Father's creations!? Even without their advances in sealing, the Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki, all bloodlines born from our Father, have become threats to us! Madara made me his helpless slave with but a look! And who knows what other Bloodlines may emerge in the future? For Heaven's sake, my soul, my bloody ****_soul_****, has been cut in half! Who knows what'll happen to me if I die in this brat now!? We have to acknowledge the mess we're all in, and get our acts together!" **

Kurama took a deep breath to calm himself. **"If you die in your host, you are useless to me and our brothers and sisters for years, and that's assuming the humans haven't developed some way to predict where you will resurrect and then just seal you back up again while you're still disorientated. And the one who ripped me out of my last host worries me. Not only did he take control of me, he possessed an unhealthy amount of knowledge about seals and our characteristics. If he is still alive, then we've got bigger problems on the horizon." **And now Kurama raised himself off his haunches to proudly display his nine tails, ignoring the metal bars that stood between him and his brother.

"**So get over your self-esteem issues, and work to keep your host alive. If he remains too unstable, the humans will kill him, and you will either be put into a new, more vulnerable, and secret, host, or, again, we will have to wait for you to resurrect.**"

Sullenly Shukaku withdrew from the conversation, but Kurama could sense him now giving aid to his Jinchuuriki to deal with the most recent attackers without any of the usual mental instability. **_What a miserable state of affairs_**, the Fox grumbled, disliking the need to co-operate like that with his disrespectful younger sibling. The brat.

The truth was, Shukaku and Kurama were trapped within two very different seals. Sealing was an incredibly sensitive art, with the seals used to imprison the Tailed Beasts perhaps being the most complex. Consequently, there were numerous variations between them, and thus the benefits and drawbacks, amongst all of the Jinchuuriki. Even slight errors or misassumptions could lead to radically different results that could be too subtle for most humans to recognize, and that was assuming the seal master had not created his own innovations. The present seal for the Sand Demon emphasized letting Shukaku out to fight and terrorize the enemies of the Land of Wind. The downside of this seal was that it left the hosts mentally vulnerable to the Tailed Beast. Kurama's seal on the other hand, emphasized containment of the prisoner, preferring to instead strengthen the host itself with gradual access to the Fox's chakra as they developed. The seal was so strong that Shukaku had not even been aware of Kurama's presence until after Naruto had revealed to Gaara he was a Jinchuuriki too, and even then could not recognize who exactly was sealed within the brat. This process left Kurama's host more mentally secure, so long as they could keep their negative emotions sufficiently in check. The most serious flaw with this arrangement is that it also paradoxically made it easier for Kurama to break free entirely than compared to Shukaku, since the Jinchuuriki had the opportunity for more interaction with his/her prisoner, and thus the mental components of the seal.

No, for now it was better if Shukaku's host was more stable, as proven when Naruto Uzumaki had defeated him. Given time though, Kurama would be able to liberate himself, the ice jutsu user's interference non-withstanding, and then he would be free to take a more…_proactive_ approach to his siblings' problems.

**_Now that I have located Shukaku's host, I will be able to find him again easily, and tear my brother free. After that, we will find who we can of our brothers and sisters, and break their chains as well. Then, then we will be free to address the threat posed by that masked man and the rest of humanity_**. Sensing a change in the outside world, Kurama noted through his host's eyes that the conflict was dying down. **_Still, I must admit that this child has potential, and staying with the Leaf longer might present the opportunity to learn more about that Child of Prophecy the Fourth Hokage hinted to my previous host about. Given that same potential, it is also possible that if I stay with him longer he will be able to confirm for me if my intelligence about my other siblings is still up-to-date or not. He will definitely be curious about his fellow Jinchuuriki now, to the point I mayn't even have to manipulate him._**

Besides, given their past history it would be difficult and time consuming for Kurama to get Naruto to accept using the Demon's 'gifts,' especially since the Leaf had always emphasized concealment and suppression of 'their' Tailed Beast over using 'it' for combat. **_It's a delicate game. I need to stay safe in my host long enough to take proper action, but not too long, otherwise some other threat will appear_**_._

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Nara Compound

A few days later

A hyper Naruto was running around the back lawn chugging on another soda bottle, while his friends laughed and partied away alongside him under the evening sky.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru moaned at the uncharacteristic noise at his home while Choji worked his way through another bag of chips.

"Same old Naruto," Ino deadpanned.

Off to the side Haku giggled and nibbled away at his food, having already confirmed it was not poisonous. There was more to this party of course than just a bunch of friends celebrating being alive, and how Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino were making up for lost time after keeping themselves separate from each other during the month before the last part of the Chunin Exam. Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara, and the rest of his clan, were obviously using this to reevaluate Naruto after his performance during the Invasion. It was unusual for a Nara to propose, and host, such a party after all. But still, Haku was glad to see all of his newfound friends having fun. He still expected Naruto to have seen the underneath the underneath for this before they got home tonight though, or else it would be time for some remedial training. _Maybe I should get Tora involved, he'd enjoy rebuking Naruto_. Although the Cat was quite content right now, having been literally buried in fish by a thankful Naruto.

(The scratches had quickly healed, and Tora had conceded that his Summoner was merely being…overly enthusiastic in repaying the Cat for his help against Gaara)

"So how are things for your clan?" Shino asked Hinata.

"Quite well, we didn't lose too many and showed our clan's power," she politely answered, before blushing with pride, "and some of them are actually proud of how Menma and I did during the fighting!"

"It is good to hear that they are capable of recognizing your new potential, and my clan also did well."

As the night wore on, Naruto plopped down beside Shikamaru who was alone as Choji went for more food and Ino moved on to talk to Menma about music (not his special music, just music in general she reassured the blonde boy), "Hey Shikamaru, I just want to say than—"

"Save it," Shikamaru cut him off. "You'd have done the same for me. We both know that it was the best thing to do at the time. I was best suited for slowing them down, while you're a heavy fighter who was best for actually taking on those Sand kids. Don't mention it again."

"Okay," Naruto beamed before lying down next to his friend. "Still thanks though."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, but did not complain.

**XXX**

Out of sight of the partying genin, Kakashi watched on with concern. While he was glad to see the next generation having a good time, especially after all of the death and funerals they had recently seen, there were still some details bothering him.

"Anything wrong?" a voice asked behind him.

"No sir," Kakashi answered Shikaku, probably a clone since he could still see the man. "Quite a lively event for the Nara though."

"It's healthy for the kids, and it won't be bad for Shikamaru," Yoshino Nara testily answered as she also appeared, albeit far less stealthily than her husband.

"But you're not looking well, I thought you were on bed rest," Shikaku gently chastised.

"Something's bugging me about Naruto's performance," Kakashi admitted.  
"Oh?"

Silence.

Accepting that he would never be able outwait a Nara, Kakashi finally caved. "His proficiency with wind jutsu has skyrocketed, again, and he's using techniques that Haku shouldn't know, according to his interrogation at least," which had been conducted by Ibiki himself, "and Naruto should not have been able to access. The ANBU watching over him don't know how it happened either. Jiraiya might know how, but I can't find him. And while Sasuke's report is vague, I can tell he's feeling insecure about Naruto's development."  
Silence.

"I admit Naruto Uzumaki's growth far surpasses what his academy grades would imply," Shikaku finally said, "and during the fighting there was a steady increase in both the proficiency of his reports and his fighting skills, indicating how he was learning while his clones fought, gaining greater experience with each loss and eventual victory. But yes, if you think his abilities are higher than they should be, you are likely correct. However, ninja are entitled to secrets on their training, so the only question is: do you think this secret of Naruto's going to be troublesome?" And thus if Naruto himself was a threat.

"No, sir," was the quick and honest answer.  
"Well then," Shikaku drawled, "go home and get some rest."

"But grab some food first, you've probably not eaten since the attack," Yoshino snapped.

"Yes, ma'am" he reflexively said, earning a glare from her.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage's Tower

Next day

"One moment, Genin Naruto," the ANBU cautioned, "the men and women inside the room are briefed upon the status of your prisoner if it becomes a matter of discussion."

Eyebrows raised in surprised at the man who had escorted him here, Naruto went inside the room to find himself facing the Third Hokage, his two chief advisors, and a several men and women who screamed being active ninja from their uniforms, numerous scars, and predatory menace that was distinctively absent in their leader. That just meant that Sarutobi was better at hiding it however.

"Naruto," the Third Hokage said with a grandfatherly smile, "thanks for coming."  
"No problem Old Man," Naruto said cautiously, "is something wrong?"

The Hokage sighed, "Yes and no. Your performance during the Invasion was superb."

"Were you holding back at the academy?" bit out one woman with half of her face nothing but burn scars.

"Uhm," Naruto faltered under her glare, "no I wasn't."

"Hmm," she grunted while still glaring.

"Ease up, he's only a kid," her neighbour muttered.

"He's a soldier! He should expect such a briefing at any moment! Especially when he's displaying talent he never showed his superiors!"

A grunt from Sarutobi got them to settle down, and then he smiled again. "As I was saying, your performance in repelling the invaders within the Village was superb, and caught the attention of many senior ninja, and I'm very proud of you for that."

"Your actions reported by your teammate while interacting with the Sand's Demon vessel are highly questionable though," rumbled the bespectacled Mitokado Homura. "Not only did you fail to secure such a valuable person," Naruto blinked at the omission of the word 'weapon' and felt a surge of gratitude, even as he later wondered if it was deliberate. He was also curious as to why they were not using the word "Jinchuuriki." Meanwhile Homura continued, "But you attacked those who identified themselves as ANBU, and later escorted the vessel so that he was able to rejoin his companions during their retreat. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"No problem, Old Man," Naruto beamed, "just make sure my medal is nice and shiny!"

Then he wilted under the glares of everyone but the Hokage at his cheekiness, "Do you have any comprehension of the magnitude of the consequences of your actions," Utatane Koharu snapped.

Visibly taking a deep breath, Naruto began again, "Like I told Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha if you didn't know, I didn't believe that genuine Leaf ANBU would be present while the Invasion was on, they had more important things to do, and I didn't recognize any of their masks so I assumed they were fakes." Inwardly though, especially after discussing it with Haku, he knew that was a weak argument, especially given how high a priority target Jinchuuriki were. "Especially since they should know how bad it would be if they actually killed Gaara, that's his name by the way, or captured him."

Intrigued, the Professor gestured for Naruto to elaborate, "What do you mean?"  
"No one wants war," he answered, falling into a speech he had prepared to strengthen what was originally a gut decision. "From my clones I knew that the Sand had been betrayed, so it was likely we weren't going to stay enemies. But more importantly the Tailed Beasts, or just the threat of them, are essential for maintaining the balance of power and peace we enjoy. If we had gotten another Tailed Beast, or people thought we had, that balance would shift as we appeared stronger, perhaps too strong to risk being a future threat. As for the Sand, they maintain one of their most essential assets, or what people view as one at least, despite losing their Kazekage. Thus they are strong enough that other Villages might leave them alone, or keep the number" and here Naruto held up both hands while bending two fingers each to indicate quotation marks "of 'border skirmishes' or whatever to a minimum. And they'd be able to negotiate with us more equal terms, letting us set up a peace agreement that would allow us to make it longer lasting despite how in reality we're still in the stronger position."

Sarutobi was openly smiling proudly at the boy, while knowing that his old teammates were inwardly fuming. _They_ would have jumped at the chance to increase the Leaf's stance in the international stage, but Naruto's argument fit with the status quo and appeared reasonable. There were mixed subtle clues amongst the assembled Jonin Generals, but for several of them their disapproval was from their rage at the recent betrayal by the Sand. There was also surprise at this analysis though, with the Hokage shared. He could tell that Naruto was justifying what was originally something he chose to do out of instinct, or perhaps sympathy for his fellow Jinchuuriki, but the argument itself was curious. _He has put a lot of thought into the issue of Jinchuuriki, and I can tell he is paraphrasing from various sources, but which ones. And as for that argument about respecting the visible strength of a Village as opposed to their actual ability is something Minato would argue for. Stating that if we publicly support their illusionary power, even if we know how weak they really are, it allows our enemies to save face and save lives on both sides by ending conflicts sooner. Interesting indeed_.

The part about 'border skirmishes' was also telling about how Naruto's academic background had grown. All the other Kages would freely declare how weak the Hidden Leaf were, and how peace had softened the once feared God of Ninja. They proclaimed that the old man foolishly strove for peaceful relations when true ninja knew that strength was all that mattered, and that you used it to overpower your enemies until they were dead or submitting.

In practice, while the Kages might still despise each other, they also perfectly happy to settle their disputes behind closed doors at Kage summits, or via discreet diplomatic corps. A true Kage was one who cared for his village, and his people, and did what he could to make them prosper. If that required fighting and dying for resources and commissions, then so be it. Yet it would be criminally negligent to not first shelve their pride and try words before kunai, especially since the actual costs of violent courses of action might end up outweighing the presumed gains. There were always hotheads who misinterpreted what proper pride in their Village was, but there many subtle and not-so-subtle ways of dealing with them and reminding everyone else who was in charge at the end of the day. After all, the Kages were well aware that it was their own sons and daughters that were sent to the battlefields. In this, the Third Hokage commanded great respect, for his village was the only one that had never broken a treaty or agreement. And when someone tried to backstab him, more often than not they discovered that the Professor had anticipated them, and had planned accordingly.

So while there had been no 'wars' since the Third Great Ninja War, there had been a number of 'border disputes,' or 'conflicting mission objectives' between different nations. Before it got too bad, diplomats from both sides would smooth things over. The fatalities that piled up from these were accepted as part of a ninja's life, or back channels helped keep things from flaring up. For the truth was, even though most of the Hidden Villages except for the Hidden Leaf were building up their strength, the last Great Ninja War had driven everyone to the breaking point. The prowess of the Fourth Hokage, and the many mission commissions the Village received after the war, meant that Hidden Leaf had suffered the least overall, and had recovered more readily, and was still regarded as the strongest Village.

The Kyuubi's attack had hurt this, badly, yet they had still been strong enough that no one had decided to push the matter, despite that the Fourth Hokage was dead and the far older Third Hokage had been reinstated. A few quick concessions to the other Kages, mostly ones that would provide more missions to help promote the recovery of their own Villages, had been enough to forestall any pre-emptive attacks. After all, even weakened, the Hidden Leaf would still have been a formidable threat. _Gaining another Jinchuuriki however, as Naruto said, might push the other Villages into an alliance against us out of fear of the future threat we might pose_. And then he paused in thought. _I suppose it was Haku who educated Naruto on the role the Tailed Beasts play in international politics, but I suppose it is for the best._

Seeing Naruto looking at him expectantly, Sarutobi nodded in affirmation, "That was well reasoned Naruto, and it all seems in order. Thank you for your report, we'll let you know if there's anything else we need from you, but you are dismissed for the time being."

And with that Naruto left, hoping no one saw how relieved he was.

**XXX**

Land of Lightning

Kumogakure

Raikage Tower

The Fourth Raikage, Ai, slowly worked his way through the reports in front of him. Compiled from various sources, he worked to piece together what exactly had happened during the recent, yet brief, war with the help of his invaluable assistant, Mabui. The reports on what talent had been demonstrated during the Chunin Exam itself were being carefully examined by a thoughtful eye that would have surprised anyone who underestimated him for his short-temper, aggressive attitude, and constant bodybuilding; no matter how strong you were, the ninja world ate up anyone who lacked the brains to get through innumerable ambushes and traps. Regardless, it appeared that Orochimaru had tried to revolutionize warfare, but had severely underestimated the Hidden Leaf's defenses.

Of particular interest was the blonde boy who had fought in the first match, especially given the inconsistent information about him. Despite being made a genin only a few months ago, he had dominated his match with a knowledge of jutsu that implied that he was perhaps a ringer that the Leaf had been secretly training and inserted into the match to make their Village look good, but such a policy was frowned upon and was uncharacteristic of the Third Hokage. Yet when the invasion had happened, the Raikage's agents from the stadium had noted how the boy had played a visible role in repelling the attack. While not a decisive factor, the boy had definitely alleviated the Hidden Leaf's losses. What was surprising was that despite all of this, those same spies had also been confused by how unsupportive some of the boy's own countrymen had been during the match, displaying a curious lack of patriotic pride. Even after the invasion, while many had been more appreciative of the kid, and visibly surprised that they felt that way, many others still denounced him, claiming that his accomplishments were all being blown out of proportion, or that he had actually actively aided the enemy, or even, ridiculously, caused the invasion somehow!

_Very strange_, Ai thought with mild interest. _But it's his name of course that really gets my attention: Uzumaki. Is he the last one? Like the Uchiha who was also fighting that day? What else is going on?_ Ai handed the file back to Mabui, "Have intelligence look into him more, level 8 priority." The beautiful woman nodded in agreement, but raised her eyebrow in a silent question since that meant the Raikage judged this matter to presently be of low priority compared to other issues, but wanted it investigated before it become more important. "There are too many unanswered questions here," he elaborated with a politeness reserved solely for her and a few others. "But there's a good chance these hints were deliberately planted to distract us. This _is_ the Professor we're talking about after all, and we have more serious concerns to address right now."

Smiling in understanding, Mabui gave a small bow and left the room to let her leader go over the rest of the reports as he struggled to decide how to act, especially given how the international balance of power was resting so precariously right now that it could shift almost any way. The military alliance that had dominated the continent was still intact too, since by the time that word had gotten back to the other villages, the Hidden Sand had discovered their Kazekage dead, and were now wishing for a return to the status quo.

If they had been victorious, and had kept their leader alive, the Land of Wind would have been able to absorb the Land of Fire's wealth, resources, and fertile land. Ai would have leapt at the chance to claim territory, especially if the Sand diplomats had made a deal with him fast enough. If enough resources were acquired fast enough, they may even have been able to justify conquering some of the other minor nations, especially those who had lost the support of the Leaf and could no longer trust the Sand. Securing Cloud's new claims from the Land of Fire would have probably necessitated such a strategy anyways.

Instead, the Hidden Sand had lost the brief war, and found itself weakened, ripe for an attack from Hidden Rock, with whom they had a long history of bloodshed. There was also the issue that Shukaku had definitely been sighted during the Invasion, but his current status was unconfirmed to Ai. The host had been sighted back home after the would-be invaders had returned, but that could be a disguise and the Leaf had actually captured the Jinchuuriki. Obviously that was a high priority issue for intelligence to find out, but the Sand was obviously feeling vulnerable if they were being so eager to re-establish friendship with the Leaf, who also had reason to maintain the international balance. One reliable agent suspected that while the relationship was obviously shaky, behind the scenes deals were at work to make their alliance stronger than ever. One key, if informal, aspect had been that the Leaf would agree to not take on any more commissions from nobles from the Land of Wind, to help the Hidden Sand Village regain its wealth and self-respect.

Orochimaru had been disgraced, and his willingness to kill the very Kage he had been allied with, something that a successful invasion would have helped cover up, made him spectacularly untrustworthy for any other alliances for the near-future. Moreover, it was likely that the Hidden Sound would now become infested with missing-nin seeking the man's bounty under the assumption he was weaker than his reputation suggested, and covert squads from other nations would pour in to try and locate the man. Even if they could not kill him, the revelation of the White Snake having his own Hidden Village meant it was possible to grab some of his invaluable research. The Raikage himself had already ordered several elite units to prepare themselves, in anticipation that these reports would convince him that it was worth the risk to try and locate the madman's laboratories. Still, there was one more thing he needed to do before making a decision.

Outside, Lord Killer Bee, the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki, and Hero of the Cloud, made his way to his brother's office, with his weird, shuffling jig as he rapped to himself. Badly. He made a point to stop though when in earshot of Mabui, and gave her a box of chocolates. The ninja of the Cloud had learned long ago that Mabui had the best success record for keeping the Raikage calm, by some arcane means was able to present whatever necessary information he needed, good or bad, in a way that would not enrage him, and always found a way to divert his temper tantrums. The only exceptions to this were disastrous turnarounds during wartime, attacks against his only remaining family members, Yugito and Bee, and attacks against his irreplaceable secretary.

After all, not only did she make things far, far easier for him, she was also a sign of his status amongst the Kages. Others had to rely on clones or other jutsu to help get through their paperwork, but not the Raikage! _He_ had an assistant that was somehow so talented that that was unnecessary. Thus, within the über exclusive club of village leaders, Ay held the highest status! Bwa ha ha ha ha!

Consequently, in return for never taking a vacation or sick day, the rest of the village made a point of pampering the woman whenever possible. Hence why Bee usually toned down his rapping whenever she was in earshot, and his brother Ai tended to leave the office door open to capitalize upon this.

"Sup, brother, what's the bother, bakayaru konoyau~!" Of course the key word was 'usually.'

"I need you to look over these reports for me," Ai replied as he absently handed over the files he had already gone through. While the Raikage would never trust any military commander, other than himself, to be able to manage his little brother, even as a young boy Killer Bee had distinguished himself with his brilliant mind. The would-be rapper had skyrocketed through the ranks even before becoming a Jinchuuriki, devastating his enemies with unorthodox techniques and plans that people would have sworn could never have worked. He had also delighted in anticipating what his next mission would be, and would then sneak out of the village to complete it himself beforehand, despite the myriad of patrols and people shadowing him.

Hence why whenever Ai wanted unconventional thoughts or suggestions, he turned to his brother. Moreover, the Raikage suspected that Eight Tails was throwing in some advice occasionally too. A lot of what Bee advised was either useless or outright stupid –for a Jinchuuriki, his little brother has a rather naïve perspective on the realities of international politics— but enough gems emerged to silence any foolish detractors.

"Do nothing," Ai was shaken out of his thoughts by this unexpected remark, and just stared at the other man, who helpfully elaborated with accompanying hand gestures and ridiculous gyrations. "These fools, those fools, have gotten into a mess, a wild sticky S-class one, that is what I assess. A cornered snakes gotta bite back. Getting involved could go one way or another, so I say wait and see, my brother. Yeeeeah!"

_The truest sign of my love for you, my little brother, is that I tolerate your terrible, terrible rapping._

_Still, he has a point. My first thought was to take advantage of opportunity offered and take action, but Orochimaru is still a threat to entire nations, and will not be taking this loss lying down. He also tried to use the Sand's Jinchuuriki for this mission too, so he might want to make a grab for another. Yes, let the snake's attention stay focused on the tree huggers for now, and let that geezer Onoki do something_. _While everyone else concerns themselves with this mess, we will continue to strengthen our Village and watch and learn_.

**XXX**

Land of Earth

Iwagakure

Tsuchikage Tower

The fact that the ninja world can be so deceptive can also be a source of amusement. To a civilian, seeing the collection of hardened warriors nervously glancing at the diminutive, elderly, bulbous nosed man, would be particularly funny. But this was Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage, who had been alive at the end of the Warring States Period, and had survived everything the ninja world had sent at him for decades. Even among the august ranks of the village leaders, he was distinguished for being nearly as powerful now as he had been in his youth, with the ability to utterly _exterminate_ entire Villages from a distance if he so willed it.

Not that his subordinates were really afraid of him of course, it was not like the man would kill them. Their leader was too loyal and dedicated, and they were too valuable, as both trained soldiers of the Hidden Rock, and as some of the surviving veterans of the costly Third Great Ninja War. The absolute worst they could expect would be a demotion, unwanted reassignment, or forced retirement and put into the reserves. Their concern was just a healthy respect for his power. Even if they chose to be particularly insubordinate, and thus provide a target for Onoki to vent his present rage, they would just get thrown around the room enough to be bruised. That was more humiliating than anything, because Tsuchikage or not, it would be just plain embarrassing to receive a thrashing from an old man. The only way to make it worse would be if he threw out his back during the exertion, since that would lead to complaining, and an even worse thrashing if they seemed to take notice of it. Family members and close associates could get away with mocking the Kage, yet few in the room felt like taking such a risk or showing disrespect to a man they all firmly supported.

"This is intolerable! Both the Leaf and Sand are weakened, but we don't dare do anything as of yet! If full-scale war does erupt, we _need_ Han back, especially because in every war we've ever fought, including the minor ones, we always made a point of parading both Jinchuuriki in public. War with the Leaf Alliance is one thing, but not if Cloud senses weakness! But to not take some sort of action is a message in itself!"

Ideas and suggestions were thrown back and forth and they debated upon the proper course of action, especially with the mysterious disappearance of the Five Tailed Jinchuuriki. One outspoken hardliner suggested the use of the Akatsuki, but that was quickly shot down. While the organization was useful for cheaply doing missions that were deemed too dangerous to risk losing any Rock ninja, they were also only used on missions where no connection could be made back to the Tsuchikage. No, the village needed a public presence for this problem.

"Father," heads turned towards Jonin General Kitsuchi, "at the very least we need to do some saber rattling for the general public. Press for some concessions we know will be minor for the Alliance, while using back-channel contacts to quietly inform the other villages we're not really in the mood for war. We could perhaps reassure them that we're more concerned about Orochimaru, given the list of atrocities he committed during the last war."

"Maybe if we also made a point of publicizing them…?" Onoki reflected out loud. "The Leaf would have a harder time receiving mission requests if we trumpeted loud and hard that this current mess in the Leaf is the Hokage's fault since he didn't stomp down on Orochimaru early enough, despite the war crimes he committed. Yes, and the increase in business, or if we just made it look like we were having a rise in commissions, would be a reasonable explanation to the other villages as to why we are not taking more aggressive action. They would assume we are just working to rebuild more and are enjoying the surge in business.

"But we also have to be careful that the Third Hokage is not replaced by a more hardliner, like Danzo. We need to focus our efforts on those new missions and finding Han, not on figuring out when the Leaf is going to launch a surprise attack."

"Tsunade Senju is a potential Fifth Hokage candidate," one grizzly veteran mused, "so we should abort our latest assassination attempt against her, if only to ensure she remains a contender against Danzo." Not that anyone was too optimistic about being able to kill her _this time_, given how they had been trying to kill the Sanin to study her corpse ever since she had left the Leaf. After all, she was the last Senju, and who knew what the world's foremost medic had done to her own body? Still, this took priority, having Danzo in power would only lead to misery for everyone.

Noting the nods everyone was exchanging, Onoki addressed his silent ANBU Commander, "Find some intelligence, slanted but truthful, to leak to the Leaf, preferably through Jiraiya, that the Third Hokage can use to help argue that a more aggressive leader is unnecessary. Run it past me first." Turning to his son, the Third Tsuchikage gave a small nod of approval, "Good work, Kitsuchi. I trust you to handle researching the concessions we'll ask for and planning the false commissions that we will be advertising."

Surprisingly, the man's progeny straightened in his chair, and shook his head, "Respectfully, sir," he only used "sir" when he wanted to emphasize how he was a loyal subordinate who was only disobeying or disagreeing in order to help his people, "but I believe it would be wiser to turn those tasks over to the younger members of our more senior ranked jonin, giving them further chance to demonstrate their ability. We do need them to replace us eventually after all."

"Hrmph. Agreed. Make sure the hardest part is given to Kurotsuchi; my granddaughter has the most to prove and knows it. She'll relish the challenge." The unspoken afterthought, _And it will keep her out of my hair for a while, bugging me about being too old and how I should step down_, was heard by everyone. But again, there was no need to give their leader an invitation to demonstrate why he was still one of the strongest ninja in the word, even when his back was out.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage Mansion

Sarutobi Hiruzen calmly went his way through his abode, pausing as he saw the tall, broad form of Jiraiya standing in front of a certain assortment of scrolls. "Ah yes," the Third Hokage acknowledged, "I've been waiting for you to ask about that. Would you like some tea?"  
The Toad Sage shot his mentor a look, but nodded and followed him into a comfortable sitting room, obviously meant to put people at ease with its soft chairs, tasteful artwork, and lack of (visible) weapons.

The Hokage made a point of sitting Jiraiya down and fussing over the tea, secretly enjoying making his student and his questions wait. For his part, Jiraiya had half expected this, knowing that his teacher always enjoyed the opportunity to teach further lessons. He had earned the epithet "The Professor" for more than one reason after all.

Finally, "Are you ready to go find Tsunade?"

"Yeah Old Man," Jiraiya agreed as he sipped his perfectly prepared tea. "Not going to be easy, but I agree with your reasons. Especially since it frees me up to be free to travel, acting as both the Village's muscle and to manage my spy network, while she works on keeping everything running."

The Hokage nodded as he nibbled on his biscuit. Of his students, Jiraiya had always been the weakest at strategy and logistics. Orochimaru had been very good at both, yet Tsunade had been no slouch at military planning either and an utter fiend at logistics. It was one of many reasons why it had been possible to implement her medical ninja program in the first place, and why it had been subsequently so successful. Jiraiya excelled as a spymaster, but becoming the village's top administrator and military commander would require him to heavily rely upon assistants and advisors, so much so that it would give these subordinates an unconscionable amount of power and influence. The Slug Princess on the other hand could be expected to quickly catch up on what she had missed over the years, especially since the Third Hokage would be present to help with the transition. In turn, Jiraiya would continue his present duties, but would now also start teaching a successor who would take over part of the intelligence network, meaning that the Toad Sage would be more available for active combat or public appearances to help demonstrate that the military might of the Hidden Leaf was still intact and unquestioned. As for Sarutobi, while he would be mostly retired, he would still be spending time helping train the next generation of ninja. Being beaten up by someone fifty-years older than you helped keep peoples' self-esteem in its proper place.

"When you go searching for her, I want you to take Naruto with you."

The pause when Jiraiya was raising his cup for another sip was miniscule, yet he knew the Hokage had seen it. "You might have to make it an order. A polite one, but an order."

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

Jiraiya paused, and then looked away in shame. "I don't think he's made the connection between me being his dad's sensei, or how close Minato and I really were, and Naruto's not too close to Kakashi anyways so you mightn't realize the significance, but…"

"But?" Sarutobi led after Jiraiya was quiet for a half minute.

Squirming, the student continued, "He's been pretty distant from me. I mean, he wasn't exactly happy from the start—"

"Spying upon his naked cousin will do that," the Hokage deadpanned.

Ignoring the interruption, the Toad Sage continued, "But it hasn't gotten any better since then, even with all I can teach him. Frankly, I think it's because of Haku. Not," he quickly said as he saw the protective look in his sensei's eyes, "that I think the kid's a threat, I read the reports of his interrogation after all, and I've watched him a few times. I think it's because Haku's not just his other teacher, but also his first friend."

"Ah," Sarutobi nodded in understanding. "And you think Naruto's afraid that we're trying to push Haku, the foreigner, away from him. Replace him." Unspoken was how neither man would betray Naruto's trust like that.

"Yeah. That said, I really want to keep training him," Jiraiya said earnestly. _Especially_, he thought to himself, _because Naruto may be the Chosen One. It wasn't Nagato or Minato with their immense natural talent, but could it be Naruto? Hate to say it, but I'm running out of time. And I really need to get him to sign the Toad Summoning Contract and get him to the Great Toad Sage. It's their prophecy, and Naruto has to be made connected to them. And if I can do this, I can make up for everything else! I won't let Haku get in the way of that!_

"He's not Minato." Jiraiya jerked up at those hard words, and feeling a familiar sense of dread at the stern look in his teacher's eyes. Rarely seen, but this was when someone went beyond merely disappointing the man. "Naruto is his own person."

"I know," he quickly got out, but even to himself it sounded weak. Sarutobi maintained the glare, but then dropped the matter by returning to his tea. No longer on guard, Jiraiya then remembered why he had come here in the first place, and his eyes flashed with defiance, "And what about you!? What's going on with my godson!?"

Making a show of drinking a little more and then putting his cup down, Sarutobi settled back in his chair in a manner that to another ninja implied that he was lowering his guard and leaving himself vulnerable, a clear message that he was trying to put Jiraiya at ease, and then nodded in acknowledgment. "How did Naruto get his hands on the Forbidden Scroll? Yes, my dear student, I knew you were going to ask that, given how I knew that Naruto would be using the Multiple Shadow Clones Technique for his training, and you would eventually wonder who he learned it from." Just getting into the Hokage's Mansion was a challenge in itself, since it was supposed to be the one place where the Village Leader could be slightly relaxed. As a testament to its defenses, none of the Invaders had dared go near the place during their assault, preferring less threatening targets.

Jiraiya nodded, "Took a lot of work to worm it outa him, especially given how he acts around me. And at first I thought it was just Kakashi, as a way to help Naruto learn as fast as the Uchiha kid."

"And then you learned that he stole the Forbidden Scroll thanks to the lies a traitor planted. Which was omitted in the official records, I might add," Sarutobi added with a reproving stare. Jiraiya really needed to pay more attention to Naruto, and relying mostly on ANBU reports was insufficient. "And then, because you wanted to prove that the student could keep up with the master, you went to study the security measures that were in place so that you could see how I failed and how you could do better, and discovered that there was no conceivable means for Naruto to have stolen it. Not even because it was conveniently exposed at the time because I had been previously studying it beforehand. The ANBU and I may have been distracted because of his…technique, but even so we all assumed that it was impossible for Naruto to even _lift_ the Scroll, never mind run off with it. The most obvious conclusion then would be that I _let_ Naruto take it, for some grand scheme to manipulate and test him. As if I would be stupid enough, like some former friends or dead Kages I could name, to deliberately emotionally traumatise a young boy, and one who is the very prison which holds back our greatest nightmare.

The God of Ninja shot Jiraiya a disapproving look. "What the other Villages always seem to forget, is that Jinchuuriki are both the prison and the warden. And what is a warden?"

Grimly, Jiraiya answered, "The man in charge of the prison."

"And what makes such a man be in charge of the prison?" the Professor continued to lecture, and when he received no immediate response he continued, "Because they _want_ to keep the prisoners in. Because of their burden, Jinchuuriki are traditionally rejected and ostracized by those around them, and the Demons are consequently able to prey upon the Jinchuuriki's despair from their loneliness until the host cannot stand it any longer, and then turns the key to let the prisoner out.

"When the warden can no longer stand the shape of the world, they can set fire to it and depart."

_Not entirely so in Naruto's case_, Jiraiya thought, thinking of the Key that Minato had left behind. _Or at least theoretically_.

"Sanity aside," Sarutobi finished, "I would never risk deliberately over traumatizing Naruto. He is a part of this village and thus a part of my family! I would never hurt one of you, and my only wish is that you _all _grow up to be strong and happy! Whatever methods I may use, that and only that is my goal!

"As it is, it has become clear that we inadvertently pushed the matter almost too far as it is."

Starting to feel ashamed of his suspicions of his sensei, the Toad Sage trudged on, "So what happened?"

The God of Ninja sighed, "I don't know."

Silence.

"Pardon? Could you say that again? I don't think I've ever heard you say that before," Jiraiya tried to say mockingly, even as his hand began to automatically inch towards the secret compartment in his chair where he knew his teacher stashed some booze.

"As near as I can determine, the security seals and other ninjutsu not only failed to keep Naruto from taking the Scroll, but even readily granted him access! Recognizing him as a Hokage and thus having the full right to carry the Scroll. His very presence apparently overrode the wards around the Hokage Mansion, allowing him to pass inside unhindered. And judging by the reports of my ANBU, the Scroll's security measures may have even fouled up their pursuit because it sensed that Naruto was being chased. Yet curiously, after the traitor Mizuki was brought into custody, Ibiki was most strenuous in confirming that the man was foolishly unaware that there even were such defenses." If that idiot had tried to open the Scroll, and then tried to force the issue after his initial efforts failed, the traitor would have been found under numerous brightly dancing lights, immobilized, and kept in a delicate state of being not-quite dead. Frankly, the ANBU who had been present in his Mansion when Naruto had taken the Scroll had been expecting that all they would have to do was step in if Naruto had tried doing the same, and had been stupefied with what actually happened.

Jiraiya sat in thought for a moment, "Minato? Maybe with Kushina's help? Making it so that the Scroll would recognize their son as well? No, that's ridiculous."

"Indeed, not even those two were capable of such a feat," the Third Hokage stated with utter authority. "They were both brilliant, utterly brilliant, but the techniques that went into creating this Scroll are absolute. That so-called paper it is written on is made from a Sage chakra enhanced tree created by the First Hokage himself! The Second Hokage and myself, and every expert in the Village over our history, have spent decades adding onto its security, using so many different techniques that it would take all of the clan heads and myself to unlock it, working tirelessly over several weeks, and still with a significant chance that the Scroll would self-destruct."

"Alright, Old Man," Jiraiya frowned as he remembered how his teacher loved to lead his student's to the answer, "so what is it then? He's somehow got the exact same chakra signature as a previous Hokage?"

"Or close enough that none of our security measures can tell the difference."

"…What!?"

"And now you know why I want you to travel with Naruto and observe him. It is clear that the boy has far more hidden potential than we could've ever imagined. And there is still the mystery of whoever erased all of the official records of the Uzumaki clan. I don't expect you to solve these riddles, but I want you to continue training him, and see if you can become closer to him." The Third Hokage paused, "You may try introducing him to the same philosophies you first taught his father, and make sure you mention how you were the one to introduce him to them." And with that he left, leaving his dumbfounded student alone with his thoughts.

**XXX**

Land of Rice Patties

A Hidden Sound secret base

Orochimaru snarled and ranted and raved at the terrified captive, one of his useless minions who for some inexplicable reason would not die and be sacrificed to re-resurrect the First and Second Hokage. Instead, the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation kept fizzling out without killing the tribute. "Why won't it work!?"

"It's not your technique," Kabuto muttered, but when Orochimaru's eyes snapped over at him, he saw his right-hand was furiously thinking, clearly concerned for his master, making such rudeness excusable. This time. "There must be something else about the jutsu that we are unaware of. Maybe if we try resurrecting someone else?"

A minute later and the-nobody genin was reborn as a traumatized zombie, with the original sacrifice refreshingly dead. "So it's just the Hokages for some reason," Orochimaru muttered. Then he broke out cursing for a minute. "The Hokages were essential to my plans! I needed the First Hokage to counter the attempts by the Akatsuki to collect the Tailed Beasts, and as my undead warriors they would have the potential to defeat them all!"  
"Indeed," Kabuto mildly agreed, "after all, who better to send against the Uchiha amongst them then the men who were the greatest threats the Uchiha ever faced?"

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Secret Root base

Danzo slowly stalked throughout his lair, keeping up the appearance of a cripple even among his subordinates as he used his cane. The recent invasion had _not_ gone as planned. When Orochimaru had approached Danzo for cooperation, the latter had been confident that his ANBU Root would be able to take advantage of the situation. Using the information that Orochimaru wanted to anticipate his priorities, combined with spies in other Hidden Villages, and Danzo should have been able to anonymously alert Hiruzen Sarutobi, allowing the Hidden Leaf to readily repel the invasion, killing Orochimaru and both humiliating and weakening the Hidden Sand. Instead, the traitor had bypassed all of their defenses, and had moved far faster than anticipated. In fact, it was clear that the bulk of those requests from Orochimaru had been designed to mislead Danzo into taking such a reactionary approach. Consequently, a higher number of sacrifices had regretfully, if necessarily, been paid as the Village had taken higher casualties than expected. Yet while regrettable, it was also understandable given how they had been trying to kill off one of the greatest threats to the safety of the Leaf.

It was for missions like this that Root existed, although Danzo was well aware that this fell squarely under the list of things that Hiruzen must never learn about. His former friend was well aware that Root still existed, that it took care of the dirty work, but only accepted it so long as he never learnt, or rather allowed himself to learn, to true depths to which the 'rogue' faction sunk. Instead, the 'benevolent' Third Hokage chose to focus on how certain threats to the Leaf merely 'disappeared.' The moment Hiruzen learnt of some of the deeds that had been committed though, or the consequences of some missions that had been less than successful, he would no longer be able to remain willfully blind, and take action. In which case, a number of people who there were no official records of anyways would just disappear, and Danzo would come down with a sudden sickness that would confine him to a hospital bed, unable to move or speak, while ANBU guarded his august presence of course, until the 'natural cause' led him to fade away. The charade would probably even be continued by a full military funeral…after his corpse, carefully prepared from all the 'medications' he would have been fed while in the hospital, had been dissected for any other secrets he had been keeping from the Village of course. Hiruzen would probably even give a grand speech at the funeral in which he lavished praise on his old friend's accomplishments, yet with every word holding a double meaning to give a pointed warning to any other senior ninja under his command.

Not that Danzo would begrudge Hiruzen doing this, he held too much respect for the man, and accepted that they were both trying to do their best for the Leaf in their own way. The sad truth was that over the years Hiruzen had forgotten the lessons of their childhood, and now failed to recognize that all the politeness and civility that the other Villages presented to the Leaf was just a mask, hiding their greed for all that Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sensei had created: the precious gem that was their home.

Still, the primary and tertiary objectives for countering Orochimaru's invasion had been completed. Even if the Third Hokage had actually died, it would have been impossible to supplant Hiruzen's ideals so soon. No, the village would need time to reflect upon the failings of their placid lifestyles. Their retaliation as Orochimaru was hunted down would show the importance of strong, decisive action. The casualties they had suffered would help fuel this. And those who saw the truth would be the ones to willfully pull Danzo into the spotlight, advocating a more rational leadership. _That_ had been the most essential reason to cooperate with Orochimaru.

Moreover, during the chaos of the attack, key Root agents had also used the opportunity to alter certain records to better hide past and future Root operations, and to liberate certain artifacts and leave forgeries behind. One such example stood in front of Danzo now.

It was at first glance an upright steel rectangle, three meters long, and a meter wide and thick. An impressive pile of large chains was off to the side after being cut off, and sealing experts were nearly finished disarming all of the various ninjutsu upon the block. A closer inspection showed that part of it lifted off like a lid, or a door now given how it was standing up, with an assortment of locks and further concealed traps that had already sent twelve elite agents for emergency medical attention. Someone in the distant past had also taken the time to write in red on it: "Do Not Open!", just in case they thought they were being too subtle.

"Lord Danzo," a subordinate questioned, his present name being Uryu, "forgive me, but what was so important about this coffin? Why does it warrant such high security?"

After a moment, Danzo decided that this curiosity was both sufficiently related to the man's mission, and respectful enough to dignify the request. Moreover, it would emphasize to the others the importance of their task, as well as the necessity for caution.

"There was a reason that the Second Hokage made his Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation a forbidden technique. Not because of sentiment, but because those called back could still eventually regain both their identities and self-control, even if their personalities were initially erased. After this was discovered, repeated experimentation on civilian criminals revealed that there was no way to anticipate when exactly the jutsu user would lose control over those he had resurrected, be it days or more minutes, and the practitioner would then have to deal with an immortal being with endlessly replenishing chakra and no restrictions.

Worst of all, while in most cases they could be released back to the afterlife, a ninja could learn how to make the jutsu permanent. It was because of this that the Second Hokage never resurrected Madara Uchiha even after the First Hokage finally killed him." In the privacy of his thoughts, Danzo unconsciously found himself amending that, _Nor his older brother. No need for an all-powerful, immortal bleeding-heart optimist in this world._

Turning to look at the rest of the attending Root soldiers, "But _this_ however, is the prison of the first ninja to regain his personality after it was originally erased, and unlike the others was also the only one who successfully managed to keep himself bound to this world, requiring that he be permanently locked away. Until now."

On that note, the Root agents not actively securing the coffin, or laying down seals and traps, settled into combat stance and prepared their individual tantos and jutsu. For his part, Danzo unsealed his right arm to prepare his trump card, and then undid the bandages over his left eye, fully revealing the sharingan of Shisui Uchiha. Hopefully, only the latter would be necessary, at the very least making the individual sealed within willing to listen to Danzo's…proposal. In the short term it would suffice, though repeated exposure might be necessary to be sure, but first they would learn who this person was, and how likely it would be to recruit their services. The full truth about the resurrection jutsu was only known to a handful of people at most, and it was doubtful that even Orochimaru was aware of the true terrible risk involved, thinking he had found the one and only powerful jutsu that came without any significant cost. The fool. And even Danzo had never been told who exactly the Second Hokage had first used his incredible technique on to resurrect as the Senju clan's ultimate weapon of war.

Slowly, the last of the locks and seals were removed, and the lid to the sarcophagus was pulled aside. The figure was evidently aware enough of what was happening as it struggled against the bonds that still held it and covered it head to toe, moving as much as possible despite also being impaled and pinned down by metal bars. With infinite care, Root's newest recruit advanced and pulled back wraps covering the eyes. It only took a moment for Danzo to lock gazes with the person, a male, and then his writhing ceased. With continued caution, the young agent slowly revealed the prisoner's face, and even Danzo was forced to raise an eyebrow in surprise as he realized the identity of the figure in front of him.

"Hmm, Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage," Danzo casually commented, noting the series of emotions that flitted across the prisoners face: recognition and hatred at the name, but also curiosity at the unfamiliar title. "Yes, Tobirama must have truly despised you after all. No matter, welcome the future and the foundation of the Village Hidden in Leaves.

"Welcome to Root, Butsuma Senju, father of the First and Second Hokage!"

* * *

Ninjutsu:

Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation

While functioning similar to canon, this technique has greater flaws to it. Trial and error revealed that even when the personalities are fully supressed, it is only a temporary measure, with the souls and personalities inevitably reasserting themselves. The amount of time this takes is apparently random, although further experimentation by the Second Hokage was hampered by the scarcity of living test subjects his older brother would approve of, and the dangers of resurrecting ninja. The newly freed individuals would possess all of the fighting prowess they possess while alive, but also tireless immortal bodies that would endlessly replenish their chakra. Moreover, while the civilians could still be dispelled and returned to the Pure World, his first attempt at resurrecting a ninja hid how he had regained his self-identity until he had learned the necessary hand-signs to use the technique and then used them to freely bind himself to the world of the living, becoming nearly impossible to stop.

Also of interest was the fact that once the souls had succeeded in forcefully restoring themselves, they could no longer be summoned again, or at least without their consent. For the First and Second Hokages, the process of the complete destruction of the summoning seals accelerated the process and inadvertently dispelled them at the same time. Which is why Orochimaru was unable to summon them again.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I know that technically the name/title for each Raikage is the letter "A," yet in practice it can be a little difficult to differentiate the word from the name while writing. Thus, I am calling him "Ai."**

**The part about Naruto's chakra signature was inspired by "We're NOT Going Through This Again!" by Lucillia, I just took it a step further. So yes, Naruto's chakra reincarnation made himself similar enough to the First Hokage that that was how he stole the Forbidden Scroll. **

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: 'Enter, Akatasuki' **

**-0-**

**Please Review and I will get back to you!**


	18. Enter, Akatsuki

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

Chapter 18: Enter, Akatsuki

-0-

_Previously: Before sealing Kurama within his son, the Fourth Hokage had managed to place a seal on the masked attacker, allowing his two Shadow Clones to use the Thunder God Technique to assault the person who had attacked the Leaf one last time. Years later, Jiraiya and Naruto set out to look for Tsunade_.

-0-

'_Many choose to regard the consequences of the rebirth of the Hidden Waterfall, or the actions of the Akatsuki, as the catalyst of what was to follow. In truth, such people refuse to acknowledge these were merely the symptoms of the disease that was eating away at the ninja world. _

_'The Akatsuki were a prime example, in that the ninja system created an assortment of massively powerful individuals, men and women who could exterminate entire countries on their own, but the Hidden Villages could not control them. Even worse, either this power was bestowed upon those who were already mentally fragile, or the very process of earning their newfound strength left them dangerously mentally and emotionally scarred, and already highly trained in the art of violence. That some of these figures would then be rejected or betrayed by their very own Hidden Villages sealed the matter_.'

-Anonymous

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage Tower

Jiraiya turned to address his sensei and the various assembled ninjas, all jonin captains or higher, as well as all available ANBU. "This briefing is an A-ranked secret, with connections to an S-ranked secret, and thus shall not leave this room." He waited for everyone to give consenting nods to the Third Hokage before continuing, "During my time trying to find out information about Orochimaru, I came across some interesting things about a mercenary group called the Akatsuki. Anyone heard of them?"

One jonin captain raised her hand, "Yeah, they've started taking on some jobs near one of the towns by Fortress 13, my usual station. Small time mercenary group, right?"

Making a mental note to have a quick talk with the woman later, Jiraiya shook his head, "They are far, far from small-time. With the general public, they appear to be a small-time mercenary band because they are willing to work so cheaply, especially compared to the rates Hidden Villages charge. Yet there're some strange stories I'm picking up. My sources got a lot of information about Orochimaru's recruitment methods, preferring civilian kids and missing-nin who were greedy and stupid, lacking purpose, or just desperate. Anyone too independent minded, or possibly strong enough to be a threat, was ignored by Orochimaru or eliminated as practice for his recruits. But the more experienced, assertive, or the greedy ones who are also still smart, are slowly being absorbed by the Akatsuki. I myself wouldn't have noticed it if not for Orochimaru, because while he was recruiting so carefully in order to go unnoticed, that also served to make his rejections stand out just enough. The reason the Akatsuki feel secure bringing in such individuals though, is because of its leadership, which consists of nine S-ranked missing-nin."

The only response from the audience was a series of twitching faces, blinking eyes, or hands flinching just so towards their weapons and the security they offered. Yes, they understood the significance of this. No single Village in history had such a gathering of S-ranked ninja, and if any Village had managed it and it got public, all the others would gang up against it to pre-emptively destroy them. The only threat that surpassed an S-rank, was the Tailed Beasts, and even a few infamous S-rank had been known to be able to fight them on equal terms.

But missing-nin? Even the lower ranked ones were famous for their barbarism, lack of morals, and could only rise through that shadowy hierarchy by leaving countless corpses behind them. The fact that such individuals, who were already proven treacherous by betraying their homes, or the rare few who lacked one to begin with, could find a way to cooperate and have a unified leadership was even more disturbing.

"It appears that Orochimaru was a former high-ranking member, before a falling out forced him to flee." The tension rose a few more notches at this, with some unable to repress the urge to glance at the devastation still visible through the Third Hokage's window from the White Snake's recent attack. "My sources indicate that this was because he tried to kill a fellow member, Itachi Uchiha, and when he failed was forced to defect."

_Oh goody, even more reassuring_, appeared to be the general attitude of the audience.

"With the exception of Itachi, the rest of the leadership is unknown, although they are called the Nine, and with Orochimaru they were called the Ten, though I suspect there is something more behind the name change then just numbers. Their overall goals are unknown, but there have been a series of incidents that have been bugging me. Powerful jutsu or noteworthy artifacts disappearing, deaths that may have been masterful assassinations, and my intelligence network has been unable to determine which Villages are the culprits, making me suspect that the Akatsuki were actually responsible."

The Toad Sage then took a deep breath, "Finally, a little over a week ago, the Nine made a shocking move, with someone wearing their distinctive attire kidnapping Han of the Steam Armour, the Five Tailed Jinchuuriki of Hidden Rock. They are keeping this quiet, and suspect that maybe Han defected on his own, but I have strong evidence proving otherwise."

At this Kakashi spoke up, "And that S-class secret you spoke of earlier, you fear that the other Jinchuuriki are endangered?"

"I think it is a possibility," so yes he did think Naruto was endangered, "and we have to be very careful of what to do next."

Hiruzen Sarutobi spoke up at last, "The fact remains that the Tailed Beasts have come to be an irrevocable part of perceived military power and maintaining the status quo. Even if the opposing side cannot control their Demon, they can always sneak it behind enemy lines and release it upon a Village's population. The loss of one of them, at a perilous time like this after Orochimaru has disturbed the international balance, if other Villages should learn that the Rock is vulnerable, wars could start while we ourselves are already weakened. So not only do we have to see to the security and rebuilding of our own Village, we have to find a way to hide the Hidden Rock's secret too. More information will be revealed as is permitted. For now, you are dismissed back to your duties."

**XXX**

Land of Rain

North of Amegakure

Pain's War Tent

Zetsu nodded respectfully at one of Nagato's Six Paths of Pain, "I'll get you that information as soon as possible. Might take a little longer than usual to find out what Hanzo is doing with that supply depot, but no real problem."

"Good," the animated puppet droned in a monotone that somehow conveyed not just detachment, but also power, "and when you see Madara next," if it really was him behind that mask, "tell him that I would appreciate a more detailed explanation for the most recent deployments of the Nine. Especially given how this new decision goes against our previous intentions and actions."

"Pardon?" the White half asked.

"He was extremely insistent that Itachi and Kisame travel to the Hidden Leaf to evaluate its defenses in the wake of the failed invasion, and make an attempt to try and acquire the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Although he did stress that the latter was not yet a priority."

"Ah yes, understood," the White half responded, while the Black side was cursing incoherently. _This is doubtless a scheme of the Madara personality of Tobi, sending Itachi to remind Sasuke and the Leaf what a 'true' Uchiha is like now that the 'traitors' are no longer around, and to help inspire the rise of a Senju spiritual heir, or some other nonsense_. _Hmmm…very well, I'll let it stand. Maintaining the delicate balance within the Akatsuki is more important than maintaining the organization's secrecy for a little longer. Jiraiya may be suspecting something anyways_.

"I did tell them however to not use the Impersonation Technique. With their knowledge and skills they should be able to pass through unhindered, without requiring that method. We shall save it for later missions when successful infiltration is more important."

Zetsu did not respond to the light barb, knowing the 'god' was right, but it was clear that they had made the correct decision in not opposing this rash move. The moment Nagato realized he was being played like a puppet, the man would become very dangerous. For all that he might be an immobile cripple, the man's genius was still staggering, and routinely surrounded his vulnerable real body with traps and seals, ensuring that even Kamui could not guarantee success in killing the 'head' of Pain in an ambush.

_Which makes it fortunate that he's so gullible_, Zetsu gloated inwardly.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Secret Root base

Danzo carefully made his way through his copies of the reports on the Akatsuki. _Hiruzen is a fool to overlook destabilizing the Hidden Rock, but I dare not take advantage of this. He is correct that Akatsuki may be the greater threat, particularly because they are more unpredictable. We_ know _that the Hidden Villages wish to destroy us, but is there_ _something more for these criminals? When a ninja reaches S-rank, they hunger for more than wealth, so what is it for them?_

The Root leader finally turned his attention towards the man and woman who had been patiently kneeling before him for the last hour. "You will pose as missing-nin from the Sand, disaffected by the leadership's decision to resume their Alliance with the Hidden Leaf. Your mission is to infiltrate the Akatsuki and learn their intentions. Dismissed."

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Capital city

Generic hotel

Deidara, newly of the Akatsuki, glared down at the bottles in his hand, knowing that if he did not take the prescribed pills within them Sasori _would_ know, and then he would get into trouble. And while he was only fifteen years old, Deidara was enough of a genius to know the consequences of disobedience were not worth such a petty act of rebellion.

The various members of the Akatsuki Nine, the S-ranked leaders, had various incentives for joining and staying with the organization, which to one degree or another influenced them all.

Protection was an obvious one, criminals protecting criminals, so long as sufficient trust or (more common) incentive existed.

The exchange of techniques stolen from others and information helped this.

Access to wealth and resources. Sasori's art for instance was aided by having access to a far wider spanning net than before, providing rare equipment and chemicals. Deidara's recent gift of an eye telescope was the by-product of one of the research companies the organization covertly ran. This also went towards wealth itself, as their combined efforts accumulated staggering amounts of money.

Purpose: a sense of being part of a greater organization also mattered to varying degrees for those who would otherwise endure a lonely life.

Others felt the thrill of playing a key role in an organization dedicated towards bringing down the very villages that had betrayed or failed them.

None of this mattered to Deidara though, his art was his only concern. _And everyone else has a unique motive_, he conceded. Unfortunately for the young artist, the final stages of the Akatsuki's plans, whatever those were, could not tolerate any lone-wolf S-class ninja wandering around. A single S-class was an army unto himself, capable of a staggering destruction, with skills that seemed to only grow stronger the older they got (the third generations of Kages for Cloud, Rock, and Leaf in particular came to mind). Hence why Deidara had not been given a choice about joining. Aside from "Join or die," really.

_And I seem to be the only one who was forced to join_, Deidara furiously thought, "_even if it does have some benefits, like these drugs_," he conceded. _I've got to keep going to find even greater art, and a way to kill that disgusting Uchiha!_

For one of the other benefits of being a senior member of the Akatsuki was access to an _excellent_ medical plan. The Akatsuki's state of the art medical program was legacy of Orochimaru's time in the organization. Since his defection, it had been maintained by Sasori, the medical infrastructure of the Hidden Rain that their Leader controlled, medical studies from the Hidden Mist, and whatever the Akatsuki could steal. Once Deidara had been diagnosed as a pyromaniac with suicidal tendencies, they had started cramming anti-psychotic drugs down his throat to make him more stable. Concoctions aimed towards alleviating his depression that is, his love of explosions was actively encouraged. One former member of the Nine had actually joined the Akatsuki entirely because of the dental plan, but his partner, Kakuzu, had likely killed him by this point because he thought that was such a stupid reason, and because the man's obsession with good oral hygiene was too annoying.

Meanwhile, outside on the room's balcony, a Transformed Sasori of the Red Sand took another look around the view of the city. He was disguised as a grumpy old man who had chosen to take a vacation before he got _too_ ancient, and looked decidedly unimpressed so far on his trip. Inside though, the Puppet Master was satisfied, _Good view of the target, our hotel is located in a decent part of town, but just cheap enough to be unremarkable. So long as the brat continues to play my surly grandson, we should be good_. Truthfully, the difference in their ages had been another source of amusement for Kisame for a little while, until the joke had gotten too stale.

Still, it was easy to see why Leader had put them together, hoping that they would balance each other out. "Age" was another word for "experience," and despite Deidara being a prodigy, having a mentor could never hurt the teenager. Plus, it was still best to have someone stealthy backing up the demolitions expert, and there was none better than Sasori within the Akatsuki. He _had_ infiltrated the Hidden Sand and killed the Third Kazekage within his own office without even being caught after all. The ANBU guards had not even known anything was wrong until they looked into the room and realized no one was there, with no other clues to be found, not even a single unconscious or dead patrolman.

Casually, Sasori left the porch and returned to the room he was sharing with his partner, and dropped his disguise, which prompted the blonde teen to finally take his medicine. "So what's the mission, un?"

"Industrial sabotage, subtle work since we're still maintaining a low profile."

"Shouldn't wear distinctive uniforms then, un," Deidara muttered in a bored tone, but Sasori was not fooled. Deidara had been an A-ranked ninja even before he had stolen his village's secret jutsu, and had already killed some noteworthy veterans by virtue of being resourceful and intelligent beyond his years. The fact that his body was unscarred, despite the numerous dangerous missions he had already taken, was a testament to the pyromaniacs' skill. Despite his disinterested façade, the brat was automatically soaking up relevant information, thinking up ways he could contribute and/or take advantage of the situation. After all, while not on Sasori's level, he was well aware that some of the best explosions were those you snuck in without anyone realizing it until it was too late.

Besides, wearing mandatory attire that would announce your affiliation to the entire world was a sign of status. Either you did not care that people recognized you, or you were so skilled that they would not even see you anyways. It was similar in theory to, oh I do not know, escaping angry Villagers and ANBU while dressed in nothing but neon orange.

"They've made some interesting breakthroughs in the medical facility a few blocks away," Sasori continued, gesturing with the tail of Hiruko, the puppet he travelled along within, towards a map. "It still maintains some guards, but enough ninja have been withdrawn towards the border that enemy reinforcements, and pursuit, will be negligible if we fail to do this quietly."

Deidara just absently nodded his head, knowing that these kinds of missions were more of interest to Sasori since the man, if you could still call him that, also functioned as the main medic for the Nine. As well as any other missions that could benefit his development of his precious puppets.

The Akatsuki were still building up their strength from the shadows. They committed acts of sabotage and assassination, by commission or their own initiative, yet they worked to keep it quiet so that the Hidden Village they hurt would also be silent so as to not advertise their weakness to other villages, while pinning the blame on another Village. These actions allowed the organization to acquire rare jutsu and weapons, and hone their skills even further. Itachi for instance had just finished a mission where he had killed a Hidden Rock ninja who had been on a mission abroad, possessing an interesting tool that allowed him to shoot out streams of fire without hand-signs; the user just had to blow chakra into it, and hopefully it could be reproduced en masse.

This particular mission for Sasori and Deidara would also help sabotage the Land of Fire's already impressive medical program, and appropriate those same breakthroughs for themselves. This particular information would be given to medical companies that their organization discreetly funded and managed, hopefully leading to further developments that they could collect for their own personal health and recovery, while also turning a profit for the coffers.

"Afterwards," Sasori added, "I have news of some brazen bandits a few days away, hoping to take advantage of the country's supposed weakness after the invasion. Their bounties are only for 'Dead,' so we would only need enough evidence to identify them," a mild peace offering to Deidara in an attempt to make their partnership less annoying, and the blonde brat immediately cheered up at the implication that he could use explosives.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

City to the north

Mansion

The merchant frowned as he took in his agents' reports, grabbed a cup of sake and took an angry sip. _No way around it then_.

That night a servant would leave a letter with a mission request at a specific drop off, and a few days later a certain bridge would be destroyed. This was not a mission for the Hidden Leaf, since while sabotaging or murdering your competition was an approved practice in this world, with the various feudal lords traditionally not getting involved in such issues despite their ninja keeping them informed, the Fire Daimyo would still likely be upset at the economic disruption for this entire region. Especially if it was all just to take down a single competitor. The evening after having received news of the destruction, the merchant would leave a suitable payment lying out on his bedroom table, and by sunrise it would be gone. _That Akatsuki are indeed efficient_, he complimented those he ignorantly saw as equal partners in these transactions.

**XXX**

[Flashback]

Night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre

Obito smiled to himself as he looked down upon the lifeless corpses before him, freeing these children from this Hell was for their own good, and they would doubtless thank him once they were reborn within the Infinite Tsukuyomi. _Now they don't have to suffer through this world of despair and pain. And when they live again they shall know only bliss and happiness. Foolish Itachi, thinking that I would spare them, that he could hide them from me_. Granted, they had been young, younger than Itachi's precious little brother Sasuke, but they were still a potential threat with their sharingan. That was the same reason why Obito had also killed those Uchiha who had not yet awakened their sharingan, especially since given how this night, when the bloody Truth of the world was revealed to them, could have been the push they needed to achieve that power.

A quick use of this space-time technique and he was overlooking the house of the clan head as Itachi Uchiha left, silently crying. _Yes, it can be hard to accept_, Obito thought with the slightest sympathy, _but it is for the best. I know you're planning to infiltrate and discover my plans, but this will be a good start in undermining you_. He watched the young prodigy head off, doubtless wanting to covertly check on the rest of the clan, when Obito caught something from the corner of his eye: a young Sasuke Uchiha frantically running home, and the older man's scarred face leered beneath his mask. _Not a genius like Itachi, but still skilled for his age. All he needs is the proper motivation, and I'm sure I can make use of him later. And if he hates his brother, if Itachi has nothing to return home too, I win either way_. Truthfully, Obito no longer needed a reason to corrupt and twist those around him, but this at least reassured him that he was being productive. It was hard to tell at times, ever since Sensei had hit him with that Rasengan, Obito had been prone to blackouts. As it was, the Chakra Seal that he was still stuck with had severely negated his power. Yet despite his Sensei's best efforts, he was still able to further his plans.

A moment later he was disguised as Itachi, complete with the Mangekyo Sharingan, and was rearranging the bodies of his parents to make them seem more pitiful. He knew that Itachi had already been working to distance himself from the clan, and had prepared a speech for Sasuke, but Obito knew he could improve it to be even more provocative, and truly _break_ the innocence within this boy. Maybe throw in a genjutsu torture or two, even if he was incapable of compressing hours into mere seconds like Itachi was capable of. Once young Sasuke realized how diseased the world truly was, maybe down the road he would serve as a valuable recruit, offered the opportunity to create a True world.

**XXX**

A little later

Obito was giddy as he left the Hidden Leaf, knowing Itachi would make his own escape, and the less they were seen together the better. Even better, while Obito had been initially leaving the house with an enraged Sasuke in pursuit –_The boy really does have potential now_—the real Itachi had reappeared, still disorientated, and Obito had Substituted with him, making Sasuke attack the real Itachi, who had done all of this for his little brother's sake. Delicious!

Suddenly his body started to twist and twitch, but before Obito could do anything, he was gone and someone else looked through his eyes.

Tobi looked around in confusion, "How did Tobi get out here? Did Tobi get lost? But Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wouldn't run off! Zetsu! Zetsu! Zetsu! Can you hear me Zetsu!?"

"Yes, Tobi," Zetsu reassured him as he appeared out of the ground, carefully acting patient. _I was hoping his 'Madara' personality was the one surfacing, and not just because that is the one Itachi is the most used to after all. No matter, tonight has still been productive._"

[Flashback End]

**XXX**

Mountains' Graveyard

Present day

It was a massive cavern, dominated by the trunk of a plant which bore the face and torso of Hashirama Senju sticking out of the base, surrounded by eight copies of his hands. The wooden fingers seemed to be grasping outwards in anticipation of what was to come. The power that would soon be flowing through this artificial body.

The man who knew himself as Madara Uchiha calmly inspected the special clone of his dead rival. _Soon the first Tailed Beast will be sealed away. It may force our hand a little, but it will be best for us to also have a secret army of Zetsu soldiers ready to fight_.

And of course it would justify sending Itachi Uchiha to the Leaf, because they would be found out soon enough as it is. _Hopefully he will be able to test that little brother of his and show him the Curse of Hatred. Maybe even pull forth a worthy heir of Hashirama!_ he gloated to himself, confident that either by defeating the greatest present holder of the Will of Fire, or by saving the world with a mass illusion, he would prove that the Uchiha were right! That he, Madara Uchiha, was right!

Then he got a hold of himself and turned to look at a particular Zetsu. "Any progress with your sealing research? Now that the Villages are becoming aware of our intentions, it will be far more difficult to achieve our objectives without Kamui."

Out of his line of sight, various Zetsu clones looked on with resignation as Obito's 'Madara' personality sunk into megalomania again. The problem with this aspect of him was that it was the most inconsistent of them all, which was really saying something for someone who would already randomly switch between three different identities. Equally satisfied with proving his superiority in some way only he seemed to appreciate, or by advancing the Moon-Eye Plan. Fortunately, he was also more strategic and cunning than Obito's other useful personality. Moreover, he somehow oozed a dangerous charisma that seduced those around him, unnerving and compelling them.

"No sir. The Fourth Hokage's work was on an entirely different level. All we have done is confirm our suspicions that this version of the Chakra Seal is a custom one unique to him."

[Flashback]

In the blink of an eye the face of the Fourth Hokage was in front of the masked man, thrusting a kunai deep into the Uchiha's gut, "Did you really think you could get away so easily?" his failed sensei bit out, "I may not be able to finish what the First Hokage started, but only one way to find out!" A second Shadow Clone appeared from behind with a Rasengan, with Kamui activating only as the tip of the sphere of chakra impacted, even as the first clone slapped at the Uchiha's body, activating a Chakra Seal, knowing that brute force would likely not be enough to kill a man who so resembled Madara Uchiha.

[End Flashback]

"And it took you this many years to confirm that!? Useless!" Madara snarled.

_We've actually told you several times, and Obito too_, the Zetsu thought wearily. Sometimes it was _seriously_ tempting to dispose of this brain damaged pawn, but the fact remained that he was still their best candidate. Especially if they could ever undo the Chakra Seal, giving 'Obito' or 'Madara' or whoever (just _anyone _but Tobi) access to their true power, than they could have Mother free in a matter of weeks, including the time needed to actually extract the Tailed Beasts from their Jinchuuriki.

Before his failed attempt at destroying the Hidden Leaf with the Kyuubi and unleashing a Fourth Great Ninja War, Obito had had the potential to be a force of destruction unseen since Madara Uchiha when he was young, or Hashirama Senju or the Great Summons that had killed him. The original plan had been that once all of the Tailed Beasts had been identified, with the intended Fourth Great Ninja War bringing them out in the open, was for Obito, the original one, to just pop in with his Kamui, grab the target and dump them in his inner dimension, and leave. If any of the Jinchuuriki were especially well protected, Obito could just deploy the S-ranked criminals he had been gathering, with Bloody Mist ninja acting as fodder. As a result of the seal, Tobi lacked the chakra to pull in and teleport Tailed Beasts or even A-ranked ninja in full health.

Yes, the young Obito Uchiha had indeed seemed perfect: an emotionally traumatized and vulnerable boy with such immense power even before the original Madara had used genjutsu to implant much of his experience and fighting abilities into Obito before dying. With the accumulated knowledge of the greatest of the Uchiha, and Black Zetsu's careful mentoring and manipulation, Obito had grown to be a strong, young ninja, who was another skilled puppet master. Until the Fourth Hokage. Until Obito's brain, with its unique Uchiha layout to accommodate his sharingan, had been hit by a high-density chakra attack. It was only because of Hashirama Senju's implanted DNA and its associated healing factor that the boy had lived, though even that might have complicated things. Regardless, Obito had developed a unique case of multiple personality disorder. _Scratch that, an_ infuriating _case!_

"If only I could remember how I developed Kamui," Madara mused," and then I could teach it to others." His memory was a little hazy on the details. Probably Hashirama's fault. Everything was that man's fault, regardless of how utterly magnificent the man had been. That was why there was the Curse of Hatred. It was a necessity to match the Will of Fire! Yes!

"I miss Obito," Guruguru, or Tobi, groaned as 'Madara' went into another monologue.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," a generic Zetsu said distractedly.

"I mean yeah sure, the Madara personality is good for the scheming and all that, but it's no longer funny that he actually thinks he really is the original, but this moronic nonsense is not worth it. At least Obito has the Moon Eye Plan as his actual main goal. It's so fun seeing someone going about committing atrocities, convinced they'll all be forgiven once the Infinite Tsukuyomi is activated. Showing what humans are capable of when they have no morals hindering them!"  
The nearby Zetsu were pointedly ignoring him now. They had heard variations of this too many times. It was surprising how dull a life of spying and intrigue could be when nothing important was happening.

"And he keeps making the best pawns! How'd a kid who used to help old ladies cross the streets learn how to twist minds and souls like that!? But we haven't had anyone fun since Nagato and Konan!"

"Don't forget Itachi," Black Zetsu growled as the black and white figure appeared out of the ground, unseen by Madara.

"Eh, I still think he could go both ways," Guruguru argued, but Black Zetsu ignored him. Itachi may have been a genius, but he was still thirteen years old when he had joined, trying to maintain his identity in a deep undercover assignment, for which he had had no prior training, for years without end. While surrounded by S-ranked criminals who were happy to fiddle with his moral compass to try and corrupt him. Even the best double agents risked "going native."

"It doesn't matter," a voice hissed.

Both plantmen flinched in shock at the looming appearance of Madara. "The boy will bear the Curse of Hatred or the Will of Fire, but he cannot forestall the inevitable. If not him, than his little brother shall bring about the vengeance of the Uchiha! The final climactic battle to determine the Truth!" And then he glanced away and the dark atmosphere faded to nothing, "Although eliminating all of those potential candidates, even if it was to avenge me, may have been a tad too hasty. And I don't have the patience for any of the brothers to make a new Uchiha clan." Then he blinked a few times and wandered away.

"See what I mean?" Guruguru whispered, but Black Zetsu ignored him. _Despite the setbacks, things are still progressing according to plan, and we've nearly gained all the resources we need to improvise if needed. Soon Mother, soon you will be free_.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Town just a few hours away from Konohagakure

Kisame reclined upon a rooftop, resting while keeping his senses alert for danger.

Inside the building his blue partner was lying atop, Itachi was questioning a mole for the Akatsuki while using a genjutsu to disguise himself. The woman in question was the proprietor of a fairly popular inn, whose mother and grandmother had also been in the spy business. Carefully cultivated by the ancient Kakuzu, the family sold him information that they overheard customers talking about, working under the misdirection that the man was an agent of the Hidden Cloud. Because Hidden Leaf ninja liked to stop here, especially on their way home from missions, national counter-intelligence obviously kept a close eye on the inn in case of loose gossip, but Kakuzu was a good teacher when he could be motivated. Or rather, convinced that the potential long-term profits were enough to justify investing the time and energy coercing and training his newest lackeys.

_Not that it matters_, Kisame idly mused, _Itachi will have her so far under a genjutsu she wouldn't remember the conversation even if Ibiki Morino himself interrogated her_. _Just like with Sasori's own network of amnesiacs for that matter._ Both stoic men's personal spy networks were virtually untraceable, unlike Kisame's which consisted of active contacts from his days with the Bloody Mist, or people who were more afraid of him than other people. With reason. But hey, Kisame was a nice guy, and was happy to bump off people who were bugging his assets, especially if it left a good reminder for the hired help. He also gave generous bonuses for particularly useful information, and was known for giving hefty tips to waitresses at restaurants and such.

He paused his train of thought as Samehada started nudging him, and Kisame noticed a non-descriptive man approaching the inn. A distinctively non-descriptive man to Kisame's S-class eyes, making it clear that this man was a ninja. Given his subtle attitude towards a squad heading home to Konohagakure, acting like a civilian mildly intimidated by being near ninja, it was also clear that the man was not of the Leaf. _Enemy spy? No, too hungry looking. Probably a missing-nin, and fairly skilled one at that. Perfect!_ And with that he started to stretch as he sat up, _Time for another recruitment. Or murder. Either's good really_.

As part of their build-up of the Akatsuki, they were also slowly creating an elite mercenary army of ninja that would hold no affiliation to any Village, which would help them corner the war market by taking missions at such low commissions that the economies of the Hidden Villages would start to collapse, leaving them ripe for conquest, with the Akatsuki eventually conquering the world. Or at least that is what Pain, their 'Leader,' told people like Itachi, Kakuzu, etcetera. In truth, the growing army was more of a distraction, which was why if the man Kisame was about to approach was uncooperative, he would just become fish food. Literally. There was a nice looking river near the inn, and doubtless some of the fish would appreciate a snack.

_It's still truly a marvelous thing though_, Kisame thought appreciatively, _how in the end 99% of our organization is expendable_. For Kisame was well aware that Pain had his own agenda separate from that, unaware that the _real_ leader had his own plans.

For now, a potential recruit like this could serve as cannon fodder, a source of intelligence to bolster Zetsu's efforts, carry out jobs for money while his betters were busy or elsewhere, or as a sacrificial goat to be captured by one of the various Villages to pass on false intelligence on the Akatsuki's true purpose. As the grand scheme progressed, the mercenaries who had been dispersed to help stay under the radar would be gathered and formed into a fighting force whose only purpose was to ensure that the real players could operate unheeded. Granted, it also served as a potentially useful recruiting method down the line to get more S-class ninja, or to identify some elite missing-nin that could be elevated to that status with a little work. For at the end of the day, nine S-class ninja were powerful enough to handle nearly any threat on their own, and so they were the only ones who mattered.

Besides, at the rate he was progressing, Pain would soon have an entire country under his control. And best of all, unlike most other villages, every single ninja there was a hardened veteran after years of fighting a civil war.

**XXX**

When Itachi exited the inn from the backdoor, his partner was absent, but that was hardly a concern. With a casual Body Flicker the Uchiha found himself within the neighbouring forest, and went to look for a nice place to sit down and eat, having paid for tasty looking meal for both him and his partner. Yes, Kakuzu would complain about the expense when Itachi could just mindrape the innkeeper for the lunch, but that would be rude. And it was not like the Akatsuki were hurting for money.

The Akatsuki regularly collected on large bounties (more than one being a former partner of Kakuzu), or pulled off high-level jobs that gave them access to immense wealth. It was destressing how many business magnates changed their will shortly before committing suicide. Some of the new leaders of industry were even unaware that part of the time they were supporting a criminal organization. These large sources of capital then went towards funding both legitimate and illegitimate enterprises, many of which were so successful that they generated staggering wealth with little additional input.

The numerous businesses the Akatsuki owned provided more immediate benefits, increasing their coffers, both collective and individual, and created more resources for them. Trade and shipping companies provided discrete transportation, and a definitive interest went into civilian companies that developed ninja equipment and goods. Industrial sabotage, both preventing it against their own assets, and carrying it out against others, only helped this process. Their spy networks also provided a lot of inside information that helped them predict, or set, business trends. Finally, Akatsuki owned companies that made a point of hiring their own mercenaries. When these business leaders hired members of the Akatsuki, be it members of the Nine or the lowlier ranks, the missions would be an unqualified success and they would tend refer their skills to other civilians. Not only would this support what Pain claimed was their overall plan, it also created a semi-legitimate paper trail to help throw off the various villages investigating the growth of this unusual mercenary group.

Kakuzu handled most of the finances himself, but there was an unspoken expectation that each member also be able to manage their own independent network of informants and funds. In Itachi's case, before his infamous crime he had also drained much of Uchiha clan's accounts shortly beforehand, abusing his status as clan heir, and had also looted many items of value during the Massacre. It was the latter that had proven especially valuable though, for Itachi had brought with him the jutsu library of the Uchiha Clan, an infamous treasure trove of all the techniques that the clan had stolen from other ninja over the years. While Itachi kept careful control over this heirloom, especially since only sharingan could read through the encryption, it had been the masterstroke that guaranteed him entry into the Akatsuki.

"Lunch?"

"Lunch," Itachi confirmed, unfazed as Kisame walked up from behind to sit across from him.

"Nice spot," Kisame said with evident appreciation, before unwrapping his share of the food and taking a bite. "Good stuff. We should come back this way."

"Perhaps."

"You'll have to recommend a place when we're back in your old home."

"Hmm."

Kisame just smiled at the short answers being well used to them. "Got a new recruit who seems interested. Wants to 'consider his options,' but we can just track him down after we're done in the Leaf."  
"Hmm," Itachi grunted in affirmation.

They had nothing else to say after that, just enjoying the silence and tranquil forest as two friends.

For that was what Kisame knew they were: friends.

The Sharkman was well aware that Itachi had joined their organization as a double agent, and thus how distressing it was for the young man that he had become compromised.

He tried to hide it of course, but Kisame could see the subtle signs. That after being with the Akatsuki for so long, he had come to see some of them as friends, or respectable acquaintances at worst. And yet Itachi had also already sacrificed everything, _everything_, to safeguard the Leaf, to ensure that there would be peace. He could hardly let that go to waste. _So that means you'll be trying to find a way to do this without losing the only people you've come to care about, again. The only friends you've got left_, Kisame wryly concluded. _But how will you do it?_

**XXX**

Land of Fire  
Konohagakure

Shukuba Town

Later

While Kisame dared not take his eyes off of Jiraiya the Sannin, with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki behind the legendary ninja, he was still paying attention to what was going on between the Uchiha brothers in the background.

The little one, who Kisame had thought dead from the Massacre, had been a pathetic bundle of hatred and pain, moronically trying to kill _Itachi _of all people in a head-on assault. Given the lack of reinforcements, he had tracked his big brother down all on his own, thinking he could kill him all on his own. _What_ are _they teaching kids these days?_ the ex-Swordsman of the Mist tsked to himself.

Whatever was happening, he doubted it was according to any plan Itachi had. The man was perhaps the most skilled user of genjutsu alive, and such mastery required more than just heightened chakra control and attention to detail, it also required a deep understanding of the human psyche. Understanding the strengths and weaknesses of it, and knowing how to push those you were dealing with _just so_. Someone like him would surely know that a ninja like his little brother would never be accepted by any existing ninja hierarchy.

Then the sounds of the beating the older Uchiha was giving stopped, followed by an agonized scream from the Sasuke kid. A scream of pain and grief too horrible to bear, and Kisame knew that Itachi had used the Tsukuyomi. _My, my, this is a surprise_, he thought. _I guess the kid's really got a few screws loose after all_.

**XXX**

Land of Lightning

Somewhere to the south

Kakuzu of the Akatsuki glowered at the report in front of him, while a collection of corpses were scattered around him. He was without a partner for now, especially since his recent attempt to recruit a disaffected Hidden Cloud ninja had failed.

The encrypted scroll itself had deposited at a dead drop by one of his agents who had been the last in a series of couriers to get the information across the continent. While not as secure as he would have liked, as evidenced by the dead bandits that had initially snatched it, Kakuzu's missions for bounties and managing the Akatsuki's finances kept him too far abroad for a personal pick-up.

_So it seems that Pain, our Leader, is indeed locked in a civil war with Hanzo of the Salamander_. Kakuzu mused, reading the report from an agent whose great-grandfather had been the first man in that family to be recruited as part of Kakuzu's intelligence network, and even then there were subtle clues that Leader may have _let _him get it, as a subtle warning. _And based upon these reports of the 'Angel' killing three of Hanzo's generals, then Konan has indeed earned her right as the only female member of the Nine, or only S-ranked missing-nin alive for that matter_.

Fighting Hanzo was not something even Kakuzu was willing to risk, and not only because of the man's formidable reputation and power. Hanzo's strength alone would not have been sufficient to repel three of the Great Nations from his homeland, if for no other reason than he could not be everywhere at once. A genius strategist and tactician, Hanzo's forces had made it so that while any invaders would likely win any battles they fought, usually because Hanzo was absent, if only by numbers and superior logistics, it would still be a pyric victory at best. The defending armies would fight to the death in entrenched positions with weapons and tactics that were guaranteed to kill even the victors. Any assault upon Hidden Rain or its Village Leader would have to face all of the defenses and contingencies of a professional paranoiac. _Even if there was a substantial payoff, I'd hesitate to assassinate the Salamander anywhere on his home turf, what with all his traps and hidden weapon caches. Although it appears that his strategies, based heavily upon sacrificing his own men, has turned against him. Fool, rule by fear works best, but only when done right, when the sheep are convinced that if they obey they will live and that your protection is worth the cost. Instead you pushed them too far, and they knew that you'd betrayed them._

_And yet this youngster has come out of nowhere, and is strong enough that Hanzo has not directly challenged him himself, and given the length of time this war has been going on for, Leader's rebel forces are somehow surviving against the might of a veteran Hidden Village. Impressive_.

_It also validates my hunch that this organization would be beneficial for more than just short-term profit_.

**XXX**

Land of Rain

North of Amegakure

Pain's War Tent

"No problems, I trust?" Pain inquired as his Angel returned.

"None," Konan flatly answered, dumping Han the Five Tailed Jinchuuriki at the feet of the god's avatar.

A clinical scan with the Rinnegan showed that motionless man was still alive, doubtless thanks to the power of his Demon. Large spikes made from paper were rammed through both armour and flesh, and numerous cuts in the plate metal were also bleeding. "Zetsu's intelligence was correct, he was too reliant upon his immense physical strength," Konan unnecessarily added, alluding to how she had no real physical form when she was using Dance of the Shikigami.

But Konan never said anything unnecessary, and Pain's heart skipped a beat in interest.

"It was easy for me to then disorient him with explosives and then wound him with my pinions, and finish him with a spear."

Translation: "It was too easy. Why are we not targeting the most difficult ones first before the other Villages tighten security even further among those who are already a serious threat? Like the Raikage's so-called brother?" The comment about Zetsu's incredible intelligence gathering abilities made it clear that she believed both him and the masked man should already be aware of this, and were thus likely feeding them specific intelligence to try and manipulate them.

"I am glad things are being carried out smoothly, there should be no serious obstacles to our plans," he answered her.

"Indeed," she stated heading towards her section of the tent to rest. Her friend's own message was clear: "I hear your concerns, and my own covert side projects are continuing as planned."

"Kakuzu killed another partner yesterday."  
Konan paused in annoyance at that, "At least the man was more of just an A+ -ranked ninja, even if his Bloodline was rare. I hope he didn't do it over something petty."

Silence.

"It was about the oral hygiene," she wearily concluded, knowing that the man would claim it was from friendly fire, or a wound his partner had failed to mention. Kakuzu was invaluable as one of the Akatsuki's point men, especially in the underworld, possessed an expert intelligence network, and was a fiend in managing the organizations finances. In terms of being useful outside of just killing people, both he and Sasori were the most valued of the Nine, with the latter fulfilling similar roles as well as acting as their elite medic. At times like this though, it was very hard to remember how valuable Kakuzu actually was. _How did the Akatsuki come to this?_ she wondered, hiding her grief. _That these would the type of people we'd call teammates?_

But it was necessary for Peace, and she would continue to support Nagato. Always.

* * *

Jutsu:

Chakra Seal:

A high level seal that, as the name implies, seals off the chakra of the target. The exact strength and complexity of the seal is dependent upon the user, but a true master can apply it by simply slapping the palm of their hand against their target.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**The part about reasons to join Akatsuki, and the depictions of Sasori and Deidara, were inspired by the various works of ****phoenixyfriend**** on the Akatsuki. His work "Reborn at Hogwarts" is particularly recommended.**

**An awkward decision for how to do Tobi, but seemed like a nice explanation for "Tobi's" bad schemes, given the complete and utter gap between the power and personality he showed even when confronting Naruto and Co. while Itachi and Sasuke fought, and later when he went full out during the war. There is just too much of a disconnect to rant about. Heck, at that kind of power he could have just grabbed all the Tailed Beasts before Naruto even became a genin. If this seems like an imperfect description of multiple personality disorder, I blame Uchiha's brains, mad science, and high chakra shocks to the brain. **

**Also, a little foreshadowing here, with the mention of the Great Summon. Look at the Narutopedia list of the First Hokage's abilities, and what Obito and Madara accomplished with his DNA, and ask yourself: "_How_ on earth he was supposed to have died in combat?" No one in the plot ever took credit for it, even indirectly, and even ambushes seem unreasonable given Hashirama's power, and it would have had to be a death even Madara's ego would accept for his arch-rival.**

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: 'Tsunade'**

**-0-**

**Please Review!**


	19. Tsunade and Forgiveness

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

Chapter 19: Tsunade and Forgiveness

-0-

_Previously: Near the end of the Sand-Sound Invasion, when Orochimaru was fleeing from the Leaf, Haku managed to successfully attack Tayuya of the Sound Four, with her compatriots leaving her for dead._

_Jiraiya and Naruto encountered Itachi and Kisame who attacked them, and left a late arriving Sasuke wounded and traumatized. Following this, Naruto and Jiraiya continued their search for Tsunade, with the Toad Sage being ordered by the Third Hokage to observe Naruto, as well as train him and introduce him to Jiraiya's philosophies on peace. _

-0-

_"__The ascension of Lady Tsunade Senju of the Sannin to the position of Fifth Hokage would later prove to be a bittersweet and tragic event. If Naruto Uzumaki had not been forced to flee his home, she would have been a strong patron for the young man, shepherding his rise through the ranks. As the Village's Jinchuuriki and a promising young ninja, this would have been well within her right, and doubtless Uzumaki would have become a powerful ninja, but more importantly, a respected citizen of the Land of Fire._

_"__Instead, the Fifth Hokage was forced to order the capture of one that she cared so much for, one that is even said to have inspired her into returning home to the Leaf after her long self-exile. Their relationship also saw little improvement with the rebirth of the Hidden Whirlpool."_

-Anonymous

-0-

Haku scowled fractionally as he looked at the torn-up riverbank.

"Wow, what did all this?" a chunin gasped as he stepped over a shredded tree that had been uprooted and thrown aside.  
"Two S-class invaders they say," his companion explained.

_That would do it_, Haku's practiced eye concluded. Lower class ninja tended to occupy themselves with just weapons or the odd explosive tag, using an increasing number of jutsu of increasing power as they grew stronger. Whoever had fought here had obviously included at least one heavy combat fighter.

"You're Haku, right?" a voice asked from behind him, and he turned to see the limping figure of Asuma Sarutobi, the jonin sensei for Haku's new friends: Shikamaru and Choji.

"Correct," Haku answered, ignoring how the man obviously knew who he was, and then pointed at Asuma's bandaged but still bloody arm and leg, "I guess you were one of those fighting here?"

"Yeah, it was Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki."

"I'm impressed you managed to survive."

"It was Kakashi mostly, with Guy backing us up and saying reinforcements were on their way. I was hoping you could tell us about that sword of Kisame's."  
"Oh?"

"Yeah. Kakashi was using the Hidden Mist to try and throw off Itachi's sharingan, but his partner's sword just seemed to suck it up."

"It was the chakra in the jutsu actually," Haku corrected as he filed away how Kakashi had tried to replicate Zabuza-sama's trick. Hoshigaki's presence also explained some curiously familiar divots in the cement. "I trust Kakashi will be alright soon? Good. I'll give a more detailed report later. Do you know what they were after?"  
"Do you expect me to hand out classified information?"

"No," and then Haku walked away. He had an appointed at T&amp;I to keep anyways, and it would be a good place to give more detailed information on the former Swordsman of the Mist. Specifically, he had an appointment with one Tayuya of the Sound Four, otherwise known as Tayuya Uzumaki, as confirmed via the senbon Haku had paralyzed her with. Putting her in near-death state, he had concealed that she was still alive from both Orochimaru and the Leaf until he had had the chance to have the spots of blood on his needles tested, and had then publicly revealed her to Naruto as a lost family member. Naruto's prowess during the Invasion, and the risk in locking up a Jinchuuriki's family, had pressured officials into giving her a second-chance, and Naruto had already visited her several times in her prison cell.

The older teen was foul-mouthed, angry at the world and everyone in it, and looked down on everyone she met. To her shock, this cynicism was still ill-prepared to face Naruto's overbearing optimism and enthusiasm in finding another Uzumaki, and were clearly wearing away at her. _I do hope she takes the opportunity he's giving her, but it does appear to be going well. Despite how she tries to hide it, and how suspicious she is, it seems she's hoping she truly has found a real family, people who will accept her. I wonder how lonely her own life under Orochimaru was, despite how many were with her._

**XXX**

Naruto's Mindscape

Kurama was revaluating his plans after the brat's confrontation with the Akatsuki. If Itachi Uchiha had killed off his clan, he must have done it to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, which meant there was at least one more direct threat to all the Tailed Beasts. **_And now he's actively hunting me. I'm probably going to have to accelerate my plans. Yet it would be dangerous to do so while around a seal master like this pervert. If my attempt is unsuccessful or too slow, he might ruin the whole thing and make the next attempt even harder_**.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Somewhere north-east of Konohagakure

On the road

Days later

"So why'd we have to look for this old bat again?" Naruto complained. He already had some suspicions why though, having read about her from his parent's Scroll, but he was in an irritated mood and wanted to share the misery.

"Look kid," Jiraiya scowled, his patience starting to run low after a tiring day, "Tsunade is a Sannin, an S-class ninja, do you understand what that means?" But he pushed on without giving Naruto a chance to answer. "It means that the moment every other village heard she had left in retirement, they sent out hit squads to kill her. Not capture her, _kill_ her. Not even an attempt to interrogate her for stuff like the Leaf's techniques for keeping so many of our older ninja still fit enough to fight as active combatants. Because not only would it remove one and of the Leaf's greatest resources, but more importantly she is just too dangerous to risk anything else. Plus, as the best medic in the world, her corpse would likely provide a lot of secrets anyways.

"That was years ago. This 'old bat' you are referring to, was able to detect every assassination attempt towards her, concocted by some of the most elite ninja alive, and if she could not run from it, then she killed her attackers. While still lugging around an apprentice, gambling, and getting stone cold drunk all of the time.

"That's also why she was allowed to leave the village for her retirement: the Third Hokage trusted she wouldn't betray the village or let herself be captured, but also knew that if he attempted to bring her back by force and failed, then we would _all_ suffer the consequences. Coercing someone like that to do something against their will would take an overwhelming force, and would definitely result in severe casualties. No, letting her be, and giving her time to recover had the most chance of success."

"…and how many years has she been gone?" Naruto asked, hesitating because he belatedly realized he was being too snappish, and that he had to continue acting like he knew nothing about the woman, hoping that criticizing the pervert's teammate would distract him. In truth, Tsunade was one of the people his mom had recommended Naruto befriend, although Kushina had hoped that the woman would have recovered by this point. _No, I'm very interested in meeting my Senju cousin,_ the orphan concluded with mixed feelings.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Somewhere north-east of Konohagakure

Generic Bar

Days later

Jiraiya slowly sipped his sake as he reflected upon Naruto Uzumaki. The kid was back at their inn, discreetly watched over by various Toads, with a Shadow Clone that was also tasked with setting up various traps with seals. Last he had seen before leaving, was the kid distractedly waving goodbye as he delegated reading assignments to his own clones regarding seals, and then sat down to practice his calligraphy. _There's something he's hiding from me, something big_, the spy master concluded, _and it's not just because of Haku_. At first Jiraiya had continued to work under the theory that Naruto was afraid that the Village was trying to push the foreigner aside and keep him away from their Jinchuuriki, but all of his compliments towards Haku's efforts during the Invasion had had no effect. _And they were honest ones too_, Jiraiya knew. _That Ice kid did some great work, despite not doing any serious training over all of these months, his skills have stayed sharp_. Instead, the brat had just ignored the older man.

_What is it?_ _Something Haku told him? No, he'd be too young to connect me to Minato, and the kid was so brilliant in forging his own reputation that I hardly ever came up. Yet the brat's still keeping his distance from me, not letting me in at all and rarely asking for any help. Which doesn't make sense, he should be overjoyed to have a genuine seal master willing to teach him, especially one who is as powerful and learned as me. Perfect springboard to becoming Hokage, so why still with the cold attitude?_

The sage also had to reluctantly and guiltily concede that after his lonely life, his godson should have been ecstatic at the prospect of someone else paying attention to him and even trying to help him out. Granted, their first meeting could have gone better, but how was Jiraiya to know that the brat had found another Uzumaki out of nowhere and she was visiting the baths! If he had known that he would not have spied on all the ladies for his research! Probably. Maybe not if she were older. Say, ten-years?

Anyways, for whatever reason, after that first day, whatever interest or respect his godson had initially had, including in becoming a Toad Summoner, had dried up. In fact it seemed like Naruto was only showing up to wring Jiraiya dry of jutsu, and even then because the Third Hokage expected him too. It had been hoped that this trip, spending a long time together away from Haku might help. Yes, he had told sensei that he was afraid that Naruto thought the senior ninja were trying to push Haku away, but the compliments should have handled that! _And being with me in person should have disproven with any rumours the kid might've heard, especially given what they say about me in the Mist!_

In fact, the situation had become even worse than Jiraiya had thought, since before while training Naruto the two of them had had some degree of separation, and at the end of the day Naruto would go home to sleep. Now however, the two of them were stuck together, and it was becoming apparent that Naruto had some very strong resentment of Jiraiya for some inexplicable reason that was only intensifying. Whatever the kid was holding in, it was only getting worse under pressure. _The whole issue about the Akatsuki hasn't helped either!_

**XXX**

[Flashback]

"—tell me there were S-class ninja after me!?" Naruto all but screamed.

Face hardening with authority, Jiraiya snapped back, "Because you weren't cleared to know! You're only a genin, whatever your skill set! We only just figured out about Akatasuki, and learnt that you might –might! — be a target, days ago! That sort of decision would have to be left up to the next Hokage!"

Naruto visibly bit back whatever else he wanted to say and turned to storm off back down the road.

[Flashback End]

**XXX**

"_It _can't _be because of Minato_, Jiraiya firmly reassured himself,_ He only knows that I helped train him, what with how much I've told him how great Toad Summons are, just not the extent to how close Minato was to me. Like a son._ Again he bit off the stab of guilt, pushing it somewhere where he could no longer see or feel it. _But then what is it!? This is my last chance, so what should I do? Confront him over it?_

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Somewhere north-east of Konohagakure

Naruto and Jiraiya's Campsite

The "brat" in question was also thinking about his relationship with his so-called godfather. In fact, it was a rather unusual experience for him, especially since for the first time in what felt like ages, he did not have Haku or the Scroll around for advice. Only his own mind to work with. He was also thinking about Kakashi and Tsunade, who had apparently both been close to his parents, along with a host of other people who had let Naruto grow up alone without anyone except Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, occasionally the Third Hokage, and later Iruka. At dark times at night it felt to Naruto as if everyone else had just washed their hands of him, only appearing later in his life when they thought he would be of use to them.

It had only been a chance encounter with Haku that had changed everything. But it was Jiraiya that Naruto was dealing with every day and night now, and it was Jiraiya who had been entrusted with the responsibility to be Naruto's godfather, and yet had been conspicuously absent.

Naruto had never really held a grudge before, despite whatever happened to him at the orphanage or on the streets, but this felt different. Ever so different.

"Betrayal" was the best word, a betrayal of his mom and dad's trust, and a betrayal of what Naruto's life could have been like. Yes, it was probably selfish, the man was also the Leaf's spymaster, but to all of Naruto's knowledge not even a token effort had ever been directed towards helping Naruto grow up while the whole Village shunned him. Not even the slightest gesture had been made to show that he was not alone, that other people actually _cared_ if he lived or not.

And now he was spending every day trying to hide the full depth of these emotions from Jiraiya, to keep the man from realizing just how Naruto really felt. _And he's probably getting suspicious too_. For the fact was that Naruto's feelings of resentment and who knows what else were definitely creating a growing gap between him and his "godfather." As it stood now, Naruto doubted he could even tolerate _listening_ to whatever "reasons" the man might try to give to explain his absence from Naruto's life. But those same emotions were threatening the revelation of the Scroll and all its secrets.

And the Scroll was invaluable, there was no questioning that. Even without Haku's initial prompting, Naruto knew that he could never let anyone he did not completely trust get so much as even a single glimpse at the secret contents. Minato and Kushina had violated nearly as many laws as Orochimaru by writing down some of that information for their infant child to receive, and that was only the tip of the iceberg.

_Writing…_

And then Naruto found himself remembering what else his mother and father had wrote. How they had dreamed of peace for the ninja world. That if he could not bring himself to forgive others, he should then at least try to come to understand their decisions, giving them a second chance.

Immediately the crushing storm within him tried to burn its way through his chest at the very thought, but paradoxically that was what convinced him to try. A moment of clarity that calmed the sensation down. His own emotions towards the pervert, Kakashi, and others, were only hurting him, trying to overwhelm him. _I have to be strong enough to forgive them for the loneliness of my childhood. Not just to make my parents proud, but also so that I can look at myself in the mirror with pride. Knowing that I'm truly doing all I can to change the ninja world._

XXX

[Flashback]

On the Bridge in the Land of Waves

Off to the side, Naruto could only look on in horror at what had happened to his new teammate, unable to focus on the Hunters, who were lining up more kunai to finish them both off.

_His mask! It's-its Haku! What's he-? He's-he's been trying to help me this whole time!_

"Let's finish this," the Hunter with a cleaver grunted, "then we can grab the Uchiha kid while the others finish off the rest."

And that was the last straw. While still confused about Haku, Naruto had considered him a friend the day before. And now, Haku had literally jumped in front of Naruto to save him. Like Iruka had against Mizuki. Like he really was a friend, and more of one than Naruto thought Sasuke was. With those last words though, and Haku struggling to get up while spitting out blood, Naruto finally had some idea of what the life of a ninja was like.

It was a dark and violent world. Full of pain and loss. Where kids would be killed because it was convenient, and people would show no mercy to Naruto's precious people. And that was unacceptable.

If that was what life as a ninja was like, than Naruto vowed he would change it.

[Flashback end]

**XXX**

_Yes_, Naruto conceded, _if I can't learn to forgive these people, how could I ask others to forgive whatever pain they've suffered? If I'm going to become Hokage, if I'm going to change the world, then I'll have to set an example, no matter how hard that choice may be._

Naruto's resolve was firm as he planned out what to do. _I'll try to ignore the past, and judge the pervert on what he does now in the present, and the same for all the others. It will be those actions that will determine for me who they are exactly, and whether they deserve to be trusted. But only one more chance. Guess that should include my cousin Tsunade too_.

And with that vow in mind, Naruto began to get to work, slowly but surely.

**XXX**

Later

Jiraiya hid his surprise when he returned to the camp to find a small smokeless fire going, with a few woodland creatures cooking, half of them placed on the opposite side of the fire from Naruto. "Dinner," the brat said as he pointed at them, while checking that his share was well cooked.

It was a small gesture, but a definite change from his earlier behaviour, and Jiraiya smiled as he recognized the new chance, for whatever reason, he was being given.

As they sat around the fire, Jiraiya began to tell Naruto of his dream of peace, and how he was searching for a way to find it. Surprisingly, the brat was receptive to this.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Torture and Interrogation Headquarters

Haku Yuki waited patiently in the waiting room at T&amp;I, silently cataloguing the light psychological torture present today. As part of their methodology, the room's configuration changed daily to throw people off each time, with today's approach including lots of magazines featuring cute puppies, adorable cats, and other pets. _Doubtless the halls past the reception desk are filled with pictures of these exact same animals being butchered, all to unnerve people. Or look-alikes at least_.

His frequent trips to see Tayuya Uzumaki had given him plenty of experience with T&amp;I's practices. Unfortunately he was still on probation, and for such a high-status prisoner it was required that a high-ranking interrogator was always observing these sessions. _Please not Anko again_, Haku prayed. The crazed woman had been partially satiated with all the other Hidden Sound prisoners that were available, but it was clear that Tayuya particularly angered her for some reason, and she was happy to describe in graphic detail to Haku just what she would do if the fourteen-year old redhead proved uncooperative. Her attitude implied that she thought the young man secretly enjoyed listening to these plans, repeatedly.

If anything, Haku secretly sympathized with Tayuya, since a key detail in undermining her loyalty to Orochimaru lay in how she had failed the Sannin. For the White Snake, there was no such thing as "failure," only "betrayal." And there was only one fitting punishment for traitors: involuntary subjects for lethal experimentation. The former bodyguard had become a used tool who was not only no-longer useful to her master, but would be disposed of if he ever learnt she was actually still alive. The reason Haku held, mild, regret for the teenager was that he was the one who had undermined her so much during the Invasion and had caught her, and could even empathize with her, but not over being a tool. He had willingly submitted himself to Zabuza-sama, and held no regrets even to this day. _No, it's the similarities between her childhood and Naruto's that worries me, the manipulation. And while I understood what Zabuza was doing while molding me into becoming a tool, I wonder if Naruto recognizes what may have been happening to him._

Growing up with Zabuza-sama, being honed into a weapon, had been heavenly compared to the isolation and despair he had suffered beforehand. No matter how harsh the training once the man had realized Haku's massive potential, he had happily endured it, because no price had been too great. Despite how it might appear to outsiders, Haku had been risen up and given value. Yet initially there had been some disturbing parallels to Naruto's life. _To help keep me and my dangerous skills under control, Zabuza-sama worked hard to keep me from thinking I was valuable, and individual independent from him. After all, one of the various words to describe 'tool' is 'disposable.' It wasn't until later that Zabuza-sama changed and genuinely cared for me. Yet what about Naruto?_

Orphaned. Alone. Deliberately kept oblivious about why so many people despised him. If not for a series of coincidences, Naruto would still be clueless about being a Jinchuuriki, and how essential they all were. Not to mention his true hidden potential. _Was all that to_ _guarantee his loyalty? Ensuring he doesn't become too ambitious? Earning his fealty in the traditional ways would be doable, but what if it was accomplished by keeping him down? Keeping him from realizing how powerful he really is by denying him the same level of training as others, denying him same gifts that others take for granted. Family, past or present. Pride. Companionship. And once he became vulnerable enough, offer him all of that, along with tidbits of what else he could have if he continues to serve the Leaf._

It was all very cynical, but what Haku could not get over was how the Leaf was continuing to fail to inform Naruto about anything regarding the Tailed Beasts. Before finding his parents' Scroll, Naruto's sum knowledge had come from the ramblings of a Leaf traitor, a Bloody Mist ANBU Hunter gasping the word "Jinchuuriki," and what little Haku had known. Oh, and if Naruto had not already found the Scroll, his only other source would have been from his disturbing rooftop conversation with Gaara. The Leaf's high command had not even asked him questions about the One-Tail during the debriefing. _He would have continued knowing nothing of what a Jinchuuriki is capable, of how critical they are, how_ valued. _He would not even know how_ many _Tailed Beasts there are. Why such complete ignorance? Why such a risk when the Fox wants nothing more than to break free, killing Naruto in the process? Why!?_

The more he looked underneath the underneath, the more afraid Haku became for his friend. _And the stronger I make him, does that mean that he becomes seen as even greater a threat to the Village?_

Just then the receptionist called out that Haku could now go in, and once he was past the doors he took in the surrounding photos. _Huh, more cute pictures of pets after all. They really are messing with me today._

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage Mansion

The Third Hokage carefully packed up his bags of tobacco into a chest for his ANBU to carry out back to the Sarutobi clan complex. Not that they would be his ANBU much longer hopefully. _I'm sure that Jiraiya and Naruto will persuade Tsunade to return home. Particularly Naruto, he can be very charismatic when he puts his mind to something_. And with that Sarutobi felt another pang of guilt. It was clear with increasing hindsight that he had completely botched Naruto's childhood in every conceivable way except for keeping him alive. _The only success I can claim is letting Haku stay with him. Aside from that, I compromised so much that I left him with nothing._

Keeping Naruto's family a secret to keep him safe and humble, giving him the chance of a normal life. Growing up with everyone else in the Village, so that he could learn to appreciate and cherish them all as opposed to being isolated to a clan compound. _And even that may have been a delusion I fooled myself into when I was forced to compromise with all the other major issues after the Kyuubi Incident_. Instead Naruto had grown up socially isolated and it was becoming clear that with proper childhood ninja training he could have already been a Chunin Captain.

Hide the truth about the Kyuubi so that Naruto would not be dependent upon the Demon. Allowing him to develop as his own person and warrior. Unfortunately that also meant that Naruto had no conception on how to handle his burden. As it was, elements within the Village, senior ninja besides Danzo, were pressing for Naruto to begin training to become a "true" Jinchuuriki, which threatened to dominate the boy's life.

That and so much more, that Sarutobi dreaded how Naruto would react if he ever learnt the full truth. To try and convince him that he, the Professor, the God of Ninja, had _accidently_ made such a mess of the boy, no, young man's life.

_Oh Minato, Kushina…Naruto. I failed you all_.

**XXX**

Asuma Sarutobi lit a fresh cigarette as he watched his old man packing up, _Is he…regretful?_ he wondered in amazement. _He can't seriously be missing being Hokage, even if his resignation isn't official yet. The job's been sapping away at him for years!_ _He_ needs _to get away from it!_

If there was anyone who understood how dangerous the Third Hokage was, it was his son. Asuma knew that his dad believed that everything he was doing for the Leaf was for the greater good of his collective family, that he was working to help every single individual, but that did not mean he was not a ruthless, manipulative, disarming old monkey.

People said that the Third Hokage never broke a treaty or agreement with anyone? Of course not, since he was always able to predict when and where the betrayal would take place, or at least guess accurately enough to set up an ambush. Loved everyone in the Village? Sure, but not every ninja had been born here, and more than a few had been abducted as children from other nations, and raised to believe in the purity of the Will of Fire and why defending the Hidden Leaf was so essential. Adjusting troop deployments so that ninja who started to question or doubt would be assigned with those who would reinforce their dedication and commitment, or at the very least develop connections with people they would not want to betray down the line. And if all that failed, and they did try to hurt the Leaf, well, they were not really "family" anymore, were they?

It had not been youthful rebellion that had made Asuma leave the Leaf for an extended period of time, but that he needed to distance himself from those who failed to see the Hokage for what he really was. Time away from the old man who smiled like a saint but sent his son and others on a mission that killed off a nice middle-aged businessman, his wife, and all their children so there would be no heirs for their company. The youngest had been eight. Their employer, and new owner of the company, had been smart enough to also maintain Asuma's team as bodyguards as protection against any retaliation. And all because the how the Uchiha Massacre had just happened, and customer confidence in the Leaf's service had taken a hit, so it was essential to complete _any_ and all missions.

Oh, granted, it was far from the norm, and the Third Hokage was nowhere as dark as Danzo was rumoured to be, or other Kages, but what grated at Asuma was how his dad had never acted _guilty_ about it. About how many people died and suffered to maintain the peace and prosperity of the Leaf.

And then Asuma paused in his line of thought. _Or is he actually regretting what he's done? …No. It was all in the service of the Hidden Leaf, and nothing else. There's nothing about that he'd be upset about._

**XXX**

_At the very least_, the Third Hokage continued, casually filing away his son's micro-expression for later consideration, _things seem to be working for Naruto now. Indeed, his new friendships may be the basis for something strong and revolutionary in the ninja world: a genuine sense of family with ninja from two other villages, and perhaps a third if everything works out with that Tayuya girl_. _Each of them are not true defectors, still holding loyalty to their homes of birth and not to the Leaf, but putting it aside for the sake of companionship. Who knows where that may lead?_

From the bottom of his heart, no matter how black the future might seem, no matter how much he soaked his hands in blood and filth, Sarutobi Hiruzen never forgot the lessons of Hashirama-sensei and Tobirama-sensei. That this beautiful home, with all these people he considered his family, had not been created by an act of violence, but of peace. Of two men, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, leading their clansmen in putting aside their hatred and grudges, and taking a vow of brotherhood with former enemies. Konohagakure, the Land of Fire, and the very Hidden Village system, had been born of peace and cooperation, and _that_ was the true legacy of the Will of Fire.

Sometimes violence was the only solution, as proven with Madara in the end when even his clansmen turned against him, or other crimes that the Third Hokage was complicit to, ones that must never see the light of day. Yet so long as the teachings of the previous Hokages held true, it would always be the last resort. Even if death and destruction seemed to be the "easiest" and "safest" options, those who followed the Will of Fire would resist that seduction.

_Naruto, with your ability to make friends with those from countries that so many of your fellow Villagers still view with suspicion and hate, your astonishing growth, and the power that your father bequeathed you with his death, maybe you can become the Hokage that I always wished I could be._

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Generic Street

Later

"Ugh, what is up with Asuma-sensei!?" Ino moaned as the rest of Team 10 dragged themselves home from another intense training session.

"I can't feel my feet," a sweaty and dirty Choji threw in.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned, thoroughly irritated with their teacher. Just because the man was upset and a little afraid, and about something unrelated to the recent Invasion, was no excuse to intensify their workout regimes! _So what if we're all lacking in stamina and physical strength!_ he tried to argue while keeping his logical side quiet. "I wonder how the others are doing?" he asked to try and distract his teammates from their aches and pains.

"I heard Team 8 was just coming back from a local mission," Ino said after a moment, her gossipy side overriding her need to gripe. "Just some bandits who got too cocky who needed to be disposed of. But more importantly, any word on Sasuke-kun?"

"No, still in the hospital I heard my dad say."

"Guess Naruto and that old guy haven't found that doctor yet," Choji murmured.

"Tch, well they'd better hurry up!"

"I wonder how long they'll be gone," Choji worried, "Hope they're alright though, traveling all over to find her somewhere. Who knows who they could run into, just the two of them?"

"Don't worry," Shikamaru said reassuringly, "I'm sure Naruto's just fine."

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Town of Tanzaku Quarters

Generic restaurant

The walls of the restaurant were painted with blood and Naruto was having flashbacks to the Invasion as all of his multiple memories of what he had experienced flooded to the front. The corpses of at least two squads of men and women were strewn about, some of whom were dressed as waiters like the civilians who were cowering under tables. A massively buxom woman was shifting through the remains as if she were looking for valuables. While she did not react to Naruto or Jiraiya coming through the door, the teenager _knew _she was well aware of their presence.

"Well, I was hoping our first meeting after all these years would be a bit more civilized, Princess Tsunade," Jiraiya jested, before bending over to pick through the pockets of the nearest would-be assassin, looking for something to compensate the other diners and staff for tonight's trauma. From the corner of his eye though he watched his old teammate pick her way through broken bodies, shattered bones (smashing skulls was efficient, especially with her inhuman strength), brains and gore. And blood. Lots of blood. _Why isn't her phobia affecting her?_ he wondered, but then when Tsunade finally looked up to dignify his existence he caught the subtlest signs. _Genjutsu. She put herself under a genjutsu so that she can't see or perceive blood and be handicapped by it_, he marveled. _She'll still have to correct that weakness after becoming Hokage, but the fact that I underestimated her tells me we're making the right choice._

**XXX**

Land of Fire

On the road back to Konohagakure

A week later

Tsunade Senju, the future Fifth Hokage, was proudly walking down the road home after being gone for so long. It had taken a while, but that blonde brat had finally won her over, bringing forth the woman she used to be.

"So little Asuma's all grown up with his own genin students is he?" she smiled.

"Yep, the good old Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Haven't seen them myself, but they're all clan heirs so there's a lot of expectations on them. The brat's friends with the boys actually," Jiraiya added with a jerk of his head back towards their mutual apprentices.

"Oh, so he does have some friends after all?" Tsunade joked. "Surprised with that mouth of his!"

Jiraiya chuckled at that, but the subtlest hints told her that these friends were fairly recent. They had not gotten to Haku yet in their gossiping, Jiraiya choosing to wait until a less sensitive time. Light-hearted catching up was alright when you were also eavesdropping upon the conversation behind you, but details like how two foreigners were the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's closest companions required careful consideration.

The Slug Princess would probably be happy for Naruto's sake that he had found family, but truthfully Tsunade had only really cared for her Senju heritage. She had still loved her grandmother, Mito Uzumaki, but even before the Uzumaki had been nearly extinguished, Tsunade had never had much interaction with her red-haired cousins. They were the distant relatives that she had never really visited or written to.

Now however, she was regretting her choices all those years ago, given how Naruto had managed to worm his way through all her bitterness, cynicism, and, yes it was, selfishness. It had been his example that had made her decide to live to be worthy of Dan and Nawaki's dreams.

Meanwhile, "Wow! I never realized medics were capable of such cool fighting moves!" Naruto gushed.

Shizune giggled a little at that, "It's less impressive than it sounds, especially given how much training you need to get it to that level. We're more focused upon evasion in combat, and only the best of us will attack, even if the situation is desperate." Then she started giving a more technical explanation.

Only partially paying attention, knowing that she would be able to recall it all later as she automatically recorded it, Tsunade was noting from the corner of her eye the little frown Jiraiya had on his face as he wondered about this behaviour. _He's grown incredibly from his academy days, his grades are basically describing a different person by this point. And he's letting it slip here and there, maybe not even trying to hide it, but he's definitely read up on Medical jutsu before and is familiar with the material, and more advanced than I'd expect from school. Has having someone like Haku around really made such a difference academically? But even the Mist kid's teachings were supposed to be more about tactics and such, focused around Naruto's fighting style, so the medical ninja program would probably only be abbreviated, not in that kind of detail. What other surprises is Naruto hiding?_

Unbeknownst to him, Tsunade's own mind was spinning, rusty habits moving again as she worked to "see underneath the underneath" with her strange new companion. One thing was for sure though, Naruto Uzumaki was a strange person, but one she was already starting to see like a grandson. _I'll have to be careful how I handle him of course, can't let people think I'm showing favouritism, but he's got such potential!_

**XXX**

Omake

Root Secret Lair

"The two Jinchuuriki were all but giftwrapped for you, and you failed," Danzo flatly rebuked down at his operatives.

"Forgive us, sir," one agent with strands of black hair sticking up complained, "but they were too strong. And it's not as if we can grab the Kyuubi now, the Hokage is protecting him"

"Yeah, what're we supposed to do?" another whined, "Kill the Hokage?"

And Danzo's impassive face broke into a sinister smile, "Precisely."

He leapt down at them, scattering them as puffs of green smoke came through the floorboards from a lab accident below.

"I know that your powers of retention," he began stalking about and singing –singing!?— "are as wet as an Inuzuka's backside. But thick as you are," and then he swatted the head of a Root who was staring at him blankly, "pay attention! My words are a matter of pride!

"It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking Kages and successions! Even you can't be caught unawares!"

Now the old man was just creepily prancing around the large circular room, striking dramatic poses at random, "So prepare for a chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer."

Seeing his cue, the spiky-haired Root spoke up, "And where do we feature?" And Danzo grabbed the speaker's cheek from under the mask. "Just listen to teacher."

Turning his back on the man as he rubbed his sore cheek, Danzo continued ever louder. "I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared! **Be prepared!**"

"Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?"

"For the death of the Hokage!" Danzo boomed.  
"Why, is he sick?" the confused brainwashed teen asked.

"No, fool!" his leader snapped as he shook him by the neck, "We're going to kill him and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, too"  
"Great idea! Who needs a Hokage?" And then the audience all started dancing around in a circle, "No king, no king! La la la la la la!"  
"Idiots!" Danzo roared, "There will be a Hokage!"  
"But you said-"  
"**I will be Hokage!** Stick with me—"

Out of site one of the operatives was whispering into his radio, "Yeah, he's doing it again. Get into positions, and whoops that's our cue!"

"Yay, all right! Long live the Hokage!" And from the shadows leapt forward more of the masked Root and began lighting lamps and fires, "Long live the Hokage!" they shouted with false enthusiasm. They might be emotionless, but they still felt an urge to commit graphic violence whenever their leader came back from watching children's videos. _Especially_ when he expected them to participate.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected," they all chanted as they marched in sync, "With a Hokage who'll be all-time adored."

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board," Danzo warned as he ran a finger against his throat, as if anyone was stupid enough to think there would be no assassinations involved. "The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is…" and then he leapt back to the ground, cracking the floor underneath him as his drones backpedaled away from him, "**You won't get a sniff without me!**"

In their panic to get away from their master's madness, torches were knocked over and oil was spilt from lamps, with the flames quickly starting to consume their base. Out of desperation, and inexperience at taking the initiative –their boss was too busy monologuing to give any orders— they started using earth jutsu to try and lift away the burning parts, inadvertently lifting up the ground.

Delighted, Danzo began lifting to ever higher pieces of rock and mud, being framed by the flickering red and orange lights which only encouraged ever higher pillars.

"So prepare for the coup of the century! Be prepared for the murkiest scam! Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial is simply why I'll," and now Danzo had risen up until he burst through the ground above his secret hideout, with the crescent moon gleaming behind him, "be Hokage undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared- **Be prepared!**"  
"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-," the Root dutifully chorused, finishing the last line in sync with the old man, "**Be prepared!**"

And Danzo laughed as he basked while highlighted by the moonlight and flames consuming his base. Laughing the laugh of those who were either insane, or fully knew the righteousness of their exalted destiny, that nothing would or could stop them! His minions struggled to laugh as well, but they were out of practice and so were mostly coughing, but still they tried to egg him on.

And then an old boot his him on the head.

"Shut it you crazy old man! Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I THOUGHT about doing how Tsunade becomes the Hokage, but frankly my heart was not in it. It has been done so many times it did not seem worth it. Moreover, it probably would have become a watered-down version of my favourite depiction of that arc, "The Rise of Uzumaki Naruko" by Dreetie. As for the brilliant idea of Tsunade using genjutsu so she is not affected by blood, that was taken with permission from "Uchibi Sasuke" by Laryna6. I was struggling with how to do the Third Hokage here, balancing between Naruto's kindly grandfather figure and a ruthless ninja, but it was chapter 164 of Hektols' "New Chance" that gave me the inspiration I needed to finish it. Dude is a genius. **

**-0-**

**Many thanks to Karukyuu for beta reading this!**

**-0-**

**Please Review!**


	20. Return of the Slug

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto.

-0-

Many thanks to my wonderful Beta: Karukyuu

-0-

Chapter 20: Return of the Slug

-0-

_Previously: During the Chunin Exam in the Forest of Death, Naruto detected a powerful genin contestant, who was secretly Orochimaru. Unwilling to face such an adversary, Naruto kept Sakura and Sasuke away from the man, while keeping him occupied with enough clones that Orochimaru was unable to apply his Curse Mark to Sasuke in time. _

-0-

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Market street

Humming to herself, Karin made her way through the marketplace, carefully selecting various produce and meats. Growing up alone for so long, she had been forced to learn how to feed and care for herself, but now she had an idiot cousin and his friend to watch out for too. Naruto just ate too much ramen if given half the chance, and Haku was too willing to eat bland, overly-healthy foods. _Ramen may be the food of the gods, _Karin admitted, _but it's still a good idea to have some other stuff in your belly. This way there'll be a bunch of pre-made meals in the freezer for the boys when Naruto gets back, and Haku and I'll have a nice tasty dish tonight_.

**XXX**

Across the street and on a rooftop, Haku looked down on Karin, glad to see her happy air as she walked about. _She's definitely come a long way, but I think it was her former master Orochimaru being forced to flee that finished the job_.

Looking after Karin while Naruto was on a mission was his pleasure, but truthfully he himself was getting increasingly stressed. ANBU surveillance on him may have been reduced to just irregular patrols due to lack of manpower, but Haku was still on probation despite his contribution during the Invasion. _At some point however I've got to work on making contact with the rest of the Zabuza-sama's army_. He had ordered them to wait in hiding for Haku to get a message to them until a certain point, and afterwards they were to join the main rebel group in the Bloody Mist, a mission that was dangerous in its own right. _And while I've found opportunities here, it's clear that the difference between the 'Public Konohagakure,' and the 'Real Konohagakure,' may be greater than even Zabuza-sama believed_. Haku had thought the man was just being cynical at the time, but now it appeared he may have known more than he had said.

Needing time alone, he took off without noting the pair that were also spying upon Karin.

**XXX**

"She keeps going to Naruto's apartment even though he's out on a mission, and it looks like she's baking meals for him too!" Ino listed, "Yeah, she's definitely in a relationship with Naruto!"

Frowning for reasons she could not understand, Sakura snapped, "Yes, I get it!" Taking a breath, "Do you know if she has a clan name or something?"  
The blonde she was tentatively friends with again shook her head, "Sorry, no. She doesn't really talk with anyone else, and a bunch about her is still classified."

Brushing that off as unimportant, Sakura continued to glare at the distant redheaded girl's back, "But what does she see in him!? He's just the class loser! The Dead Last! A total baka!" Ino fidgeted at that, but decided it was probably not her place to get involved with the dynamics of Team 7. Her relationship with Sakura was just being repaired after all. "Alright yes, he did beat that Neji guy during the exam," the pinkette finally conceded, "and somehow beat that freaky Sand ninja according to Sasuke-kun!"

For while Sakura was willing to admit from the Chunin Exam that Naruto has surpassed her, she still could not understand what another girl would see in Naruto. Granted he was skilled, loyal, and outgoing, but not as much as Sasuke! Or at least not as much as Sasuke once someone –_Me!_— pulled him out of his shell.

"Why're you upset?" Ino finally asked. Even she could see how much Naruto had developed, although the part about the "freaky Sand ninja" was new gossip, and for ninja, power was sexy so long as you were not seriously ugly or like Might Guy. "If Naruto's with her, then that means he's not chasing after you for a date."

Sakura flinched, went silent, and turned to walk away.

"Sakura? Where're you going?"

"Back to training, can't let Naruto-baka pull ahead of me any more after all."

Hurrying to catch up, a confused Ino glanced at her friend, trying to come up with a conversation that did not involve Sasuke nor Naruto, or at least not directly. She still wanted gossip after all. "So what's the deal with that other person hanging out with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji? The guy who looks like a girl. Haku, right?"

"You know what his name is already," Sakura bit out. "Sorry. Yeah, he's Haku, Haku Yuki, and he's been training Naruto. Originally he said he was Naruto's servant, but then he'd start throwing needles at Naruto if he didn't train hard enough. He's almost as strong as he's creepy, looking like that and smiling all the time, and then cracking down harder than Kakashi ever did!" No, Sakura was _not _jealous that Haku was better looking in a dress than either her or Ino.

_What is with this team?_ Ino wondered. _I thought that Sasuke would have to pull all the weight since Naruto was the Dead Last and Sakura was only book smart, but now it sounds like Naruto's the strong one if he beat the bloodthirsty Sand ninja despite Sasuke going after him, unless Sasuke weakened him enough? No, if it was that then Sakura would have said something. But their team dynamic seems worse than ours!_ After all, as part of the Ino-Shika-Cho tradition of having kids at the same time, the parents also made sure that their children got to see a lot of each other when they got older. Apparently Shikamaru had met Choji just before the dads were going to start that. Now if only the boys were willing to listen to her more…

"Anyways," Sakura continued, "once I amp up my training, I'll catch up with them for sure! It's only because of Haku's training that Naruto's so good, but I know I can do better!" She almost went on a rant on how that would make Sasuke notice her and fall in love with her and be married before the end of the year and living together, but Ino would take offense to that.

"Good on you, Sakura!" Ino beamed.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hidden Poison

The popular jonin's pub, Hidden Poison, was a great place for the more senior ninja to unwind, pass jokes, gossip, or get smashed without subconsciously worrying that the guy next to you was an enemy agent out to kill you. Granted, the undercover therapists scattered around to make sure that no one was acting "twitchy" were annoying, but there was nothing to be done about that. Besides, if you got _them_ drunk they had some _great_ gossip!

"So how's it going with your genin?" Kurenai asked.

"Good, good," the largely healed Asuma said dismissively. "Frankly there's not much for me to do. They're all studying with their clans for their main techniques, and their generational teamwork, so there's not a lot for me to contribute aside from working on their physical fitness, taijutsu, theoretical knowledge, and actively testing their teamwork in sparring."  
"Hear that you're running them ragged however," Kurenai smiled a little, "that they can't handle 'real' work."

"That'd be Kiba telling you that," Asuma barked with a laugh. "Yeah, they're not taking it too well, but as long as I keep referring to the Invasion they shut up and get back to it. What about you, letting them work on their clan jutsu mostly?"  
"Well, that's the thing, Hinata's actually moving away from that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," and now Kurenai looked a little tense, as if she was unsure whether the news was good or bad. "Y'know how the Hyuga are with their traditions, Hinata is the eldest but her sister Hanabi is a prodigy at the Gentle Fist. Not as good as Neji, but good enough to raise some eyebrows, so traditionally one of them would get _that_," referring to the Hyuga's unique Curse Seal, "so they were caught between tradition and ninja pragmatism. Hiashi however seems to have found a solution. Hinata and Menma are—"

"It's that serious?" Asuma interrupted, since the grape vine said the two teenagers were dating.

Kurenai shrugged, "After what the kid pulled off with his flute, they want to tie him to their clan, one way or another. So they offered both him and Hinata the prestigious job of finding new ways for the Hyuga to fight."

Smirking, Asuma nodded in understanding, "Which understandably would take years to find new solutions for such a 'perfect' fighting style," making quotes with his fingers, "and so long as they're showing some progress, no one can complain, right?"

"Apparently. Because she responds best to Menma's ability to enhance chakra, she's the best candidate. Obviously, if she's already doing something so important for the clan, then of course it's understandable for her to pass on becoming the next Clan Head, unless she challenges her sister for that position. Which she won't, if I know the girl."

"And of course no one would dare suggest that the holder of such an important position be put into the Branch Family," Asuma finished. "Hope it doesn't make any of the Branch upset at the favouritism, however," to which Kurenai could only helplessly shrug.

One of the nearby and supposedly drunk counselors carefully filed the conversation away for later, knowing that responses to various clan politics were an important way to help gauge the mental health of the various ninja. He and his peers were only pretending to be so wasted that they were breaking confidentiality after all, since how people responded to their rambling tales of other people's woes was a good measuring stick in itself.

"What about Kakashi's team, what's happening with them? I mean, Sasuke's in a coma, Naruto's on the road, who's teaching Sakura?" Kurenai wondered.

Frowning in thought, Asuma grabbed another drink, "Huh, you're right. And Naruto's probably getting some training from Jiraiya of all people. Think Ino said something about Sakura doing her own independent training."  
"Do you think Naruto deserves it?" and then Kurenai waved her hand for emphasis, "I mean, why not someone more experienced to study under Jiraiya? Some one-on-one time with Jiraiya might be what Kakashi needs to break up into become an S-rank for instance. Naruto is still only a rookie, no matter how much better he's gotten."  
Chuckling in understanding, Asuma nodded and drank down more of his beer, "I hear what you're saying, but even aside from _that_," giving a look to indicate the Kyuubi, "how quickly Naruto's shot up in skill is telling. A lot of people are looking at him differently and wondering if he was only pretending to be the Dead Last given how much he's grown. Especially when they hear that his other teacher is just a teenage foreigner. Nah, at the very least Jiraiya'll give him a good boost, and then he can get back to running the spy network."

"It'll still throw Team 7's dynamic off," Kurenai argued. "Sasuke cannot train until Tsunade heals him, and solo training will not be enough for Sakura, and everyone else's too busy to help her. Naruto will be miles ahead of them, even if Jiraiya doesn't teach him anything special."

"Less of a problem than you might think," Asuma reassured her, "I hear there's a good chance he'll get promoted to chunin. So either he'll stick around for a bit longer as Kakashi tries to teach him a few more things, or they'll find another genin to assign them."

Shrugging in resignation, Kurenai only said, "I just hope Kakashi can handle things once he's out of his own coma." And then they turned to talking about speculations on the Hidden Sands politics right now.

**XXX**

Land of Fire  
Konohagakure

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the soon-to-be-happily-retired-again-Third Hokage pursed his lips as he read the back channel communique from the Hidden Grass. Technically he should leave this for Tsunade, but it was best to nip this sort of thing in the bud, so she would understand.

Grass Intelligence had discovered that some civilians had been experimenting with gunpowder again, trying to make projectile weapons that anyone could master, even without chakra.

An issue like this was one of the best examples why it was important for the Hidden Villages to maintain quiet diplomatic channels with each other, and the rest of his fellow Kages would doubtless be taking action of their own. The ninja may be loyal to their civilian masters, but it was still best to not let something like this become public knowledge, lest they start thinking of large scale armies of humans who were trained with such inventions.

Hit squads from all contacted ninja Villages would cooperate to kill the ambitious fools, and destroy all of the evidence. It was best for it to be a joint operation to ensure that no rivals seized any experimental explosives. Maintaining the primacy of explosive tags for bombs, grenades, or even for helping civilians mine or excavate, helped maintain ninja dominance, and it would hardly do for someone to be tempted by the idea of some new game changing weapon. Like that 'mortar' or whatever that man in a village to the east of Konohagakure had been developing. _I think Kakashi took care of that one actually_, Sarutobi mused. _And from what reports Itachi has gotten me, the Akatsuki have of their own accord also taken steps like this_.

It was a ninja world, and it was going to stay that way. If someone wanted to develop a new superweapon, they should have the decency to make it a ninjutsu, or a very cool taijutsu or something.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Torture and Interrogation Facility

"Good morning, Tayuya, how are you?" a cheerful Haku asked as he walked in.

"How do you think you—" and then she bit off her comment with a shiver. Haku did not like swearing. And Tayuya did not like it when Haku did not like it that Tayuya was swearing. He would even stop to 'chastise' other prisoners on the way to her cell.

"Good as I can be," she simply said, gesturing with her manacles.

"Good, while I'm happy to say that's not a problem anymore," and with that he handed her a key, "you can take them off now."

"Huh!?"

"Your information has proven very useful and accurate, and your new cousin should be back home soon, but Karin's been looking forward to meeting you. I'm still your handler though," Haku smiled at the stupefied Tayuya.

An hour later after final processing, she and Haku were walking through the streets of the Leaf. Haku had brought a change of clothes, a light green shirt and blue ninja pants, in exchange for her Hidden Sound uniform, but that just meant there was no hassling from the locals. "This is for real," she finally got out.

"Oh don't worry, once you've calmed down you'll notice the ninja tailing us to make sure you behave yourself, and when Jiraiya the Sanin returns your Curse Mark will be sealed off. Outside of that though, yeah, it's for real. You upheld your end of the bargain, and having another Uzumaki in the Village will be beneficial in the long term." The former Mist ninja omitted that it was also to keep Naruto satisfied, and that Tayuya would be carefully observed for a long, long time. Even more than Haku since Orochimaru's modifications meant the Yamanaka could not safely read her mind. According to Tayuya's intel, Orochimaru had apparently implanted a part of his very _soul_ into each of his Curse Seals, and no one was crazy enough to risk contact with that. _And they still appear ignorant of what I hid from them as well._

Ignorant of the small army of Hidden Mist rebels that had once sworn fealty to Zabuza-sama, and were still waiting for Haku to return to them, and perhaps with some unforeseen aid.

For two more blocks Tayuya was uncharacteristically silent, until, "There's something I didn't tell you people."

Without a word Haku leapt up onto a nearby rooftop, obviously waiting for her, and the Uzumaki joined him with only minute hesitation. "I confirmed for you guys that Orochimaru is looking to use that Last Uchiha as a host, right?"

"But only once he's sure the Uchiha is compatible with the Curse Mark, right?" Haku silkily asked, secretly worried how this might affect things.

"Yeah, but he's only the one Lo-," she cut off, "Orochimaru, wants the most. There are several other potential candidates, either because of Bloodline abilities or because of special skills or unique attributes." Haku nodded, after all since none of Hashirama Senju's children had inherited his Wood Release abilities, it was assumed the man's skills were from a mutation or Hidden Technique. Tayuya then rattled off several names and locations, refusing to meet Haku's eyes, "…and also, thanks to recent intel, there's someone else. He's also interested in you for your Ice Release and from reports on how fit your body already is, and—"

She cut off her words in fear, for in that moment she saw the Haku beneath the mask he wore, the killer that he always kept away locked down, which had wormed free in his distraction at her words.

Then it was gone.

Acting as if nothing had happened, Haku gave a small smile, "Thank you for telling me this, and I'll do what I can to be worthy of your trust."

In truth the T&amp;I had already suspected that she was withholding one final secret, but Haku had lobbied that first showing her that the Leaf would fulfil their end of the agreement, and continue to treat her in direct contrast to how Orochimaru would behave, would be the quickest means to attain her loyalty. There had been some opposition of course, but the revelation of how she possessed a Hidden Technique involving unique Summons had made them more accepting of giving her a chance to defect. And, as a man Haku had tentatively identified as Danzo Shimura, had said, if this method failed to get immediate results, say before the newest Hokage arrived alongside the Jinchuuriki who would be associating with the ex-Sound kunoichi, then they could fall back on more "reliable" ways of evoking information.

_To be used by that filth! A disposable tool!_ Haku inwardly seethed, _I should only be a secondary target, but the threat of someone like Orochimaru is not something to dismiss_. Shaking those thoughts off, he helped Tayuya stand and gave a reassuring wave to the squad of ninja that was watching from the neighbouring rooftop.

They were far from composed though as Haku helped the young woman walk, for like Tayuya in that moment they had seen the one true heir of the Demon of the Bloody Mist in all his cold glory.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage Tower

The return of Tsunade of the Sannin was a quiet affair, slipping in during the afternoon with a basic Transformation. The security barrier surrounding the Village detected their presence and an escort of ANBU quickly got them through customs and to see the Third Hokage. While the elders went to talk with the Old Man and his former students, Shizune was sent to work on some errands by her mistress, while Naruto was relieved of duty and told to go have a breather.

"Enjoy your nice soft bed," Jiraiya called out.

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled back.

He was still struggling with how he dealt with the man, and suspected he might fly off the handle if the man ever got around to admitting he was Naruto's godfather, but at least they were staying cordial with each other. And frankly Naruto had sincerely been enthusiastic about not sleeping on hard ground for a while. It had been a long trip.

In all honesty however, the Perverted Sage's talks about finding peace had been interesting, even if the middle-aged man was still clueless on _how_ that was supposed to happen.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Ichimaru's Ramen

"Hey! Everyone! Haku! Karin! Teuchi! Ayame! I'm back! Oh Tayuya! You're out!"

"Obviously," she snapped, but her eyes were warm at seeing Naruto and looking forward to getting to know him more. "When'd you get back?"

"Just now, I was hoping that you guys'd be here," and with that gestured at the bowls of ramen that both Uzumaki girls had been hunched over, with the proprietor taking away some empty ones.

"Glad to have you back," Haku smiled, "how was it?"

After exchanging a quick hug with Karin, Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Some of it's classified, though some only for a short time, but harder than I thought." Now he looked really awkward, "It was just me and the Pervert," Karin growled at that, "and having to think for myself without you to help me," jutting his chin at Haku, "was kinda tough."

"Sounds like it's good that you went then," Haku said, still smiling while wondering if maybe he had been helping Naruto _too _much in other harmful ways. It was one thing to worry that the Village would fear a Jinchuuriki that was too strong, it was another to make your friend too dependent upon you. _On the other hand, the 'old' Naruto would've probably been bursting to tell us what happened. He's learned to respect the chain of command and its laws, even if he disagrees with it. He_ has _matured_.

"Tch, and here you were telling me to think for myself!" Tayuya spat, but there was no real venom behind it.

"You might be sent back out soon, Naruto," Teuchi, the older owner of the Ramen stand warned. "Lots of other ninja are being sent out on missions as soon as they come to make up for the Invasion, and the way you're growing they'll definitely send you out."

"Ah man, there goes that training I was hoping to do without Pervy Sage around." Forgiving Jiraiya, or at least trying to forgive, was not the same as trusting him. Particularly not with Naruto's own developments in ninjutsu since it would lead to too many awkward questions. "Sorry, Tayuya, might not get to give you the tour I wanted to after all, but Haku can help you settle in, right?" Naruto then blinked at the look in her eyes, "Hakuuuu…?"

"Sorry," his embarrassed friend apologized, "I'm just terrible with meeting your cousins, aren't I? All my fault, I reacted badly to something she said. I'll make it up to you, Tayuya. Oh, and because you've been so much more polite, I'm buying your ramen regardless."

She gazed at him flatly before turning back to Teuchi who was already cooking more ramen, "Four more bowls, quick as you can," she ordered, while Haku's forehead slammed down on the counter with a groan as his common sense caught up to him.

Laughing, Naruto sat down to join them, becoming immersed in the comfortable feeling of family and trust.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Senju Clan Household

Later

Tsunade Senju heaved a sad sigh as she took in the empty clan mansion. _This is another reason I didn't want to come back_, she admitted. Dan and Nawaki's deaths had hit her hard, but especially because she had no other family left by the time they had each died. She and Nawaki had been the last of the Senju.

Her parents never really explained it, but apparently her great-grandfather, the father of the First and Second Hokage, Butsuma Senju, had done something to ensure the "purity" of the clan's bloodline so that it would not be "tainted" by intermarriage with "outsiders." Hence why Senju were only able to reproduce with each other, or occasionally their cousins the Uzumaki, and even with his wife, Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama had only ever managed to produce one child and heir. The families were close, but not close enough to guarantee any offspring. From some of the journals she had found, Tsunade sometimes cynically wondered how much of Hashirama's life had been driven by a burning need to be _anything_ but his father. His angry and vindictive burning of his Butsuma's notes had unfortunately made it next to impossible for Tsunade to discern exactly how the safeguards had been done, and not until just before Dan had died and it had all became pointless as she was the last Senju and there was no one else she had ever found to love.

Regardless, after the disastrous battle with the Great Summon, the Senju had become too diminished. The Uzumaki were too distant and from another Hidden Village, the Senju could not have children with any of the other clans in the Village because of Butsuma's "safeguards," and the clansmen as a whole were unwilling to resort to the extent of inbreeding and incest necessary to _possibly_ restore the clan. There were just too few of them left, and the times and cultural mores had changed enough that they no longer felt comfortable with it. Not even Tobirama, the Second Hokage, had been willing to push the issue any longer.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Generic Hotel

Later

Practicing some lines for his books, Jiraiya wiled away some time while everyone else was present for Tsuande's elevation to become the Fifth Hokage by the Fire Daimyo himself. Almost everyone.

"So what'd you want to see me about?"

Glancing up at the visitor, Jiraiya gestured for them sit at the table with him while he finished his writing. The uncharacteristic deference the other person was showing, not snapping at him to hurry up or just pouring themselves a drink from the teapot sitting between them reassured Jiraiya that this could work out. A moment later he put down his pen and checked with his surveillance Toads to be sure that everything was private, and was pleased to see that she had done the same.

"What do you know about my intelligence network?"

Special Jonin Anko Mitarashi stiffly answered, "It's your own personal network separate from the Leaf's system based upon your own personal connections, and generally gives more accurate information. Combined with the Village's system, it means that we usually have a leading edge in espionage and counter-espionage."

The Sannin smiled at that, and without any trace of lechery, but as a veteran warrior, proud of his accomplishments, and finished pouring them both some tea. "Exactly. But what is the major flaw with my network?" She took a moment to answer, and Jiraiya silently congratulated her for how schooled her expression was, giving almost no hints of her inner thoughts, even to one like him.

Then, "It's your own personal network, as in just you, and I've never heard anything about anyone else helping you run it. If you die, who will take over for it?"

Anko's cup shattered in her hands as the Killing Intent spilled over her, but it cut off before she could finish pulling any kunai out.

"Care to repeat that, Special Jonin?" Jiraiya calmly asked.

"If you die. Who. Takes. Over. For. It." Anko ground out, looking defiant despite the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Very good," Jiraiya said with a smile, and pulled out a previously concealed First Aid kit and handed it to her. "Sorry about that, I wanted to test how you'd react, particularly because you so want me to deal with that Curse Seal." She flinched, trying not to show the pure _need_ and _hope_ in her eyes. "Don't worry," he reassured her, "it's coming off regardless. Haku Yuki – you know him right? – got us a major intelligence windfall and confirmed your Curse Seal is such an old model now that we can't gain anything more from leaving it unsealed. And you've more than earned the Village's trust."

She breathed out a sigh of profound relief, for while she had willingly consented to the Hokage's request years ago, she had still felt violated by it. Jiraiya continued. "You're right, I need a possible successor, particularly since things are heating up a bit now and I need to focus on the big stuff. The trouble with getting the Princess back here to be Hokage only emphasizes that," though Jiraiya avoided mentioning how the Third Hokage had been gently prodding him about this for a while now. "Ibiki speaks highly of you, and your time at T&amp;I has proven you can both hide your emotions well, when you want to, and detect when others are hiding something, very valuable in a spy. You're intimidating, but when necessary capable of acting friendly," Anko gave a sly smirk at that, emphasizing how it would probably usually only be a charade, "to help my contacts connect with you and trust you. That's important," he sternly admonished. "Your Snakes can help you spy like with my Toads. And finally," Jiraiya said with utter seriousness, "your loyalty to the Village is unquestionable, and we both know that a Spy Master can never be taken in alive."

"Yessir" Anko agreed, her tone ringing with absolute conviction.

"Good," Jiraiya said with a smile.

And now with that over he could hurry over to see his godson get his chunin flak jacket, along with that Nara kid.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Kakashi's home

Given his superior conditioning and the scarcity of hospital beds following the Invasion, the revered Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan Eye had found himself dumped back home in his own bed by a team of genin that the hospital orderlies had passed him off too. So there he was lying in the gloom as he finished recovering from the mental trauma Itachi had inflicted upon him, and stewing in his own sense of failure.

The plan?

Why to send his genin into the Chunin Exam, confident that they were skilled enough to survive, yet not good enough to earn a promotion. Once their cocky, teenage egos had gotten the message, he would then proceed to use all of his personal authority to give them the inspiring lecture of their lives. Letting them know that they were still too green, volatile, reckless and inexperienced (read: immature) to be ready for such a responsibility as being chunin. Once Kakashi had driven their failure into them, he would start them on a renewed course of tactical courses, give them examples on how stronger teamwork would have helped them pass the Exam, guiding them along the course necessary to become proper ninja. All he would need to do was convince Naruto and Sasuke, and then Sakura would follow along.

This _brilliant_ plan failed to take into account Naruto actually earning a promotion. Despite how he had only done _one _serious mission. How had the judges even missed that!? Granted, Naruto had done phenomenal during the Invasion, but still!

_How on earth am I going to convince Sakura and Sasuke to listen to me about this now?_ Kakashi wondered. _I'll be lucky if they don't go to Haku for training!_

**XXX**

Land of Fire  
Konohagakure

Military Hospital

Forcing his heartbeat to slow down, Sasuke tried to regain some sense of self-control.

He had finally found Itachi, had thrown all of his skill and hatred at That Man, and the most Sasuke had accomplished was gaining his attention; like a bug earns the attention of a child who wants to pull of its wings. Put into a coma until the newest Hokage had just recently awoken him.

_I never stopped training for years! What is this gap between us!?_ Again he struggled for calm, having been told that he was now under surveillance, and they would likely report any abnormal behaviour. Apparently Orochimaru was after Sasuke and his Bloodline, which included placing a Curse Seal upon him that apparently had a 90% mortality rate. _If it wasn't for Naruto, he'd probably have found me in the Forest of Death and put it on already_, Sasuke had realized from something Special Jonin Aoba Yamashiro had let slip. _Naruto…who somehow kept someone as powerful as that occupied, without Sakura and I realizing it. And then there's Gaara, who I was helpless against…_

**XXX**

[Flashback]

Sasuke could only gape at the blue orb Naruto used on Gaara, sweeping away the smoke and finally injuring the sand freak who was howling in agony. _Kakashi doesn't do Silent Killing, so does that mean Haku taught Naruto that strange new jutsu too!? It's as powerful as my Chidori, but he can form it faster somehow. Is this really how strong Naruto's become?_ he wondered as he finally answered the question that had been bugging him throughout the Chunin Exam, just as the real Naruto finished remotely unsealing and igniting all of his remaining weapons and explosive tags, detonating them right in Gaara's face while his left arm was unable to shield him, his automatic sand shield inactive, and his right arm flailing in foreign pain.

[Flashback End]

**XXX**

_But is it because of Haku, or because of _that_? That power he has inside of him._

**XXX**

[Flashback]

Sasuke could only gape in shock as Naruto charged forward while brimming with even more chakra, but a strange and malevolent type.

"**Drilling Air Bullet!**" the giant monster made of sand boomed, shooting a massive ball of air and chakra at the diminutive Naruto.

"Wind Release: Wind Wall!" Sasuke's teammate yelled back, somehow making a defense strong enough that he was only thrown down from the trees to the ground instead of being obliterated.

"Gaaah," Sasuke gasped as he struggled to hold onto his own tree as the shockwave from the clashing wind jutsu hit him. _Naruto, how're you doing this!? What's your secret!?_

**XXX**

Leaping through the trees, Sasuke found Gaara at Naruto's face, the Sand ninja's face bloody with long, vicious looking scratches, and beaten in body and spirit. _How!?_

**XXX**

"How? How can they keep going?" an exhausted Sasuke spat out as Gaara and Naruto raced ahead of him despite the grueling battle they had all just fought.

"They're both Jinchuuriki, inhuman chakra and stamina are their forte," Kankuro answered, even if he sounded a little distracted.

"They're what?" Sasuke asked.

"Sacrificial vessels for Demons."

[Flashback End]

**XXX**

_It isn't just the Demon though, what Naruto did that day was also from skill. From training. Proper training_, Sasuke knew. _But that gift of his also made all the difference. Is that why the adults shun him? Or are they jealous? With that kind of power Naruto was able to keep fighting longer than he should have, with chakra reserves that are_ literally _inhuman. Is there a way I could gain that too? Would Itachi come after me too if I had that?_

Yet now Sasuke had a new way to measure his power: being stronger than Naruto.

During the Chunin Exam, Sasuke had said to the blonde's face that he, the Last Uchiha, wanted to fight him, an unspoken acknowledgement that his teammate had become someone that was worthwhile to match himself against, to test his limits against so that he could grow even stronger. _But he just said "Of course I am!" As if he thought it was obvious I would respect his power, not giving any thought to my compliment, and now I know why: he's gotten stronger than me!_

Kakashi had failed Sasuke as a teacher, it was clear from their usual sessions with Team 7 that he had little to teach them aside from teamwork drills that accomplished nothing significant, and during that intense month-long training session, it was clear that the man's training had only kept Sasuke from falling completely behind Naruto. Like Sakura had.

Now Sasuke was barring his gritted teeth and his eyes flashed open with his sharingan, _He's getting the training, he was given the power at birth, and he's found even more family!_ Another tidbit that Aoba had let slip, that one of the Invaders was a Uzumaki and was trading information for leniency. _She helped invade the Village, is complicit with the deaths of so many people, and_ this _is how they treat her!? No wonder they haven't tried to find Itachi despite all these years! They couldn't even find him after he escaped again just a few kilometers from the Village!_

Stewing in his resentment, Sasuke began to think about what he should do next.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage's Tower

_I will find a way to make you suffer Old Man_, Tsunade, the newest Hokage vowed to herself as she took in the paperwork before her. Her right hand twitched towards the bottle of sake that she kept within a locked drawer, yet her recovered sense of duty made her stop. For now.

_Alright, let's see, just like basic triage, start with the stuff that will kill the patient, the Village I mean, then move on to the minor stuff. Borders are secure, international relations are good. Hmm, bleeding mission requests due to the recent Invasion, so how do I staunch them?_ Many of the more senior ninja were busy taking as many important missions as they could to show the flag, or bolstering the nation's defenses. Another attack was unlikely, yet it was essential to reassure the Daimyo that his vassals were being vigilant. Unfortunately, that diminished the number of available personnel to complete typical civilian commissions.

Letting genin take on a harder workload was an obvious response, yet it would be criminally negligent to send children to deal with threats they were unequipped for. _Again, just like emergency combat first aid, deciding who lives or dies based upon your resources, availability, and the wounds_, she thought darkly. She and the rest of the Sannin had been well aware of how deciding who lived and died tortured their Sensei. Not overtly, but in a quiet, festering manner. _For those who rule, be it as Daimyo or Kage, it is almost like we have our own sense of morality, for our responsibility extends to not just every citizen living under our protection, but also to those who have yet to be born_.

Then Tsunade's thoughts drifted towards Naruto, _He's capable, and if he had a good genin team... Moreover, the strength of a village's Jinchuuriki is important and must be nurtured. And if he wants to be Hokage, he has to prove himself. Maybe start him and that Nara kid on some easy missions to give them some command experience?_  
The Fifth Hokage dug around briefly towards the bottom of the pile before she found what she was looking for, _Seems like a fairly straightforward merchant escort mission, even if it is out of the way. Although I'd better impress upon them the importance of dressing appropriately, it's called the Land of Snow for a reason. Or Arendelle as the locals call it_.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**The scene with the Third Hokage was inspired by some fics that do start introducing more 'practical' weapons. That was partially for entertainment, but also for me to say that nothing like that will be happening here. Naruto might start changing the rules of the game, but not like that. **

**It really is interesting that there is a big deal about the generations of Ino-Shika-Cho and passing on the legacy of that legendary teamwork, yet Shikamaru appeared to just meet Choji for the first time by chance when they were young. **

**-0-  
Please Review!**


	21. The End of the Beginning

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto or Frozen

**Warning, characters and concepts from latter being imported into this chapter.**

-0-

Beta read by the wonderful Karukyuu

-0-

Chapter 21: The End of the Beginning

Or:

"I'm _finally_ getting to the plot listed in the summary! Ten chapters later than I had first planned! Sheesh!"

-0-

_Previously: _

_As Naruto Uzumaki continued to read through the Scroll left to him by his parents, both his skills and questions regarding Konohagakure grew. For the former, during the Chunin Exam his abilities were such that they even caught the attention of the attending Fire Daimyo. As for his questions, while furious upon realizing how he had been so abandoned by people his parents had trusted to care for him, he decided to forgive them, for his sake if not theirs. Despite this, he was sincere in giving them all a second chance. _

_Team 7 increasingly fractures as Naruto finds friends he respects elsewhere, particularly with Haku and his newfound cousins Karin and Tayuya. As time passes, Sasuke Uchiha becomes increasingly jealous of both Naruto's progress and how he has found family. Regarding Naruto's prowess, Sasuke believes it is because Naruto is getting a better education from the foreigner Haku, and becomes increasingly dissatisfied with the Village. _

_Believing that Naruto was ready for more responsibility, along with further nurturing, Tsunade planned to send Naruto on a mission to the Land of Snow, or Arendelle as the locals call it. _

-0-

Land of Snow, a.k.a. Arendelle

Mountain within the center of the country

Some weeks later

"Gaaah!" Tayuya screamed in shock, "Naruto!"

"Sorry!" he snapped as he struggled to stay upright while Karin was hunched over retching. Even Haku was clearly off-guard from the sudden transition, despite the senbon gripped firmly in-hand. "Why Arendelle?" the effeminate teen quietly asked as he quickly took in their surroundings and realized where they must be. After all, there was only one mountainous region Naruto had ever visited, much less had the chance to create the labour-intensive seals that had guided them here. "Why not one of your other markers?"

"It's the first thing that popped to mind," one of the three Shadow Clones surrounding them grimaced, their own nausea forcing them to let go of each other's hands, having successfully performed Flying Thunder Formation technique, the inferior yet far simpler version of the Flying Thunder God.

Having steadied herself after the sudden disorientation, and finished puking out her ramen, Karin turned to glare at the clone spokesman. "Well you cut it too close! The Leaf ninja were almost on us!"

"Well excuse me, this isn't easy ya know!" the clone snapped, but she could see the fear and exhaustion in its eyes. Despite possessing massive chakra reserves, it was panting and sweating, ready to dispel at any moment.

"Enough," Haku flatly cut in, "we're all rattled, but right now we've got bigger problems."

"Like how we're all wearing summer clothes up on a mountain in the middle of a blizzard," Tayuya sarcastically asked.

"That and I believe someone's coming."

At these words Karin regained her composure and reached out with her mind, "Yes, one man and an animal. We should get to cover."  
"Wait."

Everyone was drawn to look at Naruto as they felt the weight of all the emotions filling that one word, and they could all see the shame and pain written across his face.

"We can go somewhere else, Naruto," Haku softly offered.

"No, I, I have to see this through. I have to talk to Elsa," Naruto ground out. "And if it's a man and an animal, there's a chance it's someone I know who can take us to her."

They waited silently for a few moments, except for Tayuya's chattering teeth, and out of the woods came a quizzical looking moose, alongside a brawny young man, his handsome features marred by a puckering scar that went across one cheek. His surprise and honest joy at seeing Naruto however made one overlook the ugly injury. "Naruto! What the heck are you doing back so soon!? And up here!? Are you mad!?"

"Hey, Kristoff," the fellow blonde got out tiredly, "can you get us to some shelter? And then take us to see Elsa?"

The local was already digging through the bag on top of the moose, whom he called Sven, pulling out some spare clothes he fortunately had, "Everyone'll be so happy to see you," he continued, "you didn't exactly stick around last time." Then he cocked his head in concern at the lack of response, and got a look at his friend's eyes, "Naruto, no one blames you for what happened. And if it weren't for you, we'd still be under Doto's thumb and Anna and Elsa'd be dead. Me too for that matter."

"It was still a stupid mistake," Naruto darkly muttered.

**XXX**

[Flashback]

The air choking with the smell of death, while the sightless eyes of the samurai stared up at him, Naruto collapsed to his knees in horror. In self-loathing.

They were dead.

Dead because of his recklessness. His impatience.

[Flashback end]

**XXX**

"Naruto tends to be vague on what happened here," Haku spoke up, one hand vaguely gesturing at the surrounding countryside, "but perhaps you could fill us in?"

"Sure. Him and his squad, the angry kid, the pink-haired girl, and that old man –say, is he here? No, darn, he was a fantastic cook –were doing a routine escort mission for a trade caravan and got caught up in our little civil war. His clones and skills helped keep the ninja, the traitors, busy, until our Daimyo killed the enemy leaders. And so yeah he's a hero here."

"A ci-ci-civilian di-i-i-id th-th-that?" Tayuya skeptically asked.

"I take that this is my cousin that Naruto hinted at whenever he thought no ANBU were listening," Haku hazarded.

"Maybe," Kristoff said a little hesitantly, "you're friends of Naruto, right?"

"Yes, and Karin and Tayuya are his cousins too."

The blonde haired man measured them with his eyes as he finished handing over warm clothes, noting how Haku was the only one unfazed by the bitter snow, before nodding, "Alright, guess that means you're trustworthy too," and then he smiled, "and any friends of Naruto are friends of mine! But yeah, Elsa's of the Yuki clan, just don't let that get around. Raises some questions about her parentage, her being the Snow Daimyo and all."

Especially since Elsa was _not_ of royal blood. A refugee from the very beginning of the Bloody Mist's Bloodline Purges, the baby had secretly been adopted by the previous Daimyo and his wife when their own little girl had quietly died shortly after childbirth. The lie that Elsa had lived with, including the need to hide her massive latent potential with her clan's Kekkei Genkei, had caused her some serious issues growing up, but she was still the most qualified to rule, even before the civil war. Anna, Elsa's adopted younger sister and technically the rightful queen, would be the first to endorse this.

Still, it was a shock to hear him say this so casually, leaving Karin suspicious as she belatedly started Sensing the man's chakra for any signs of deception. _Does he really trust Naruto, and by extension us, that much?_

_Clever_, Tayuya scathingly conceded. _Makes it look like he trusts us, but really it'd be his word against ours on the legitimacy of a Daimyo, and we've just seen how absolute their power is._

_Lots of people here probably already know, but don't care_, Haku theorized. _Or at least have convinced themselves that she's still Daimyo by being her father's illegitimate daughter, or that she just has exceptionally developed skills at snow jutsu._

Ignoring the drama, Naruto kept staring at Kristoff as his agitation faded. Yet his usual energy and enthusiasm were only replaced by an empty expression.

"Ah, I see you've still got your fan, too," an unnerved Kristoff added to change the topic, gesturing at the war fan, a gunbai, on Naruto's back.

"Yeah, he's really taken to it," Haku politely agreed, hoping to worm more out of the man as they all started walking.

The reminder served to snap some life back into their friend. "Sandayū gave it to me," Naruto bit out, "and I got him killed as thanks!" And then he stormed forward, having finally gotten his balance back, and a rough idea of where they were in relation to the castle, but Sven just trotted off behind him to be sure the human did not get lost. The reindeer was a lot smarter than he looked. Meanwhile, Kristoff stayed with the others, telling them about the war.

**XXX**

Arendelle

Royal palace

Later

Getting into the castle discreetly was easy with Kristoff to help them pass through the gates, although Haku and Tayuya were professionally insulted at how readily they entered the home of a Daimyo. It was clear that all the local ninja were indeed dead and unable to pass on any advice. All of the guards that they could detect were just samurai, and only of average quality at that. However, they did all have some strange metal armour on.

_That must be the Chakra Armour Kristoff was telling us about_, Haku reasoned. _Brilliant! The armour gives incredible resistance to ninjutsu and genjutsu, but still leaves the wearer vulnerable to taijutsu. Yet that is what samurai excel at, and are trained to fight while wearing such a heavy burden anyhow._

For his part, Naruto was clearly uncomfortable with the awe and respect the survivors of the last battle were giving him, trying to hide by hunching himself over.

And then a young woman bowled him over with a hug, "Naruto! You're back!"

"Ow! Yes, now git 'offa me!" he got out with what little air he had left.

Chuckling, Princess Anna hauled him up, and swung around without a wit of regal grace to look at the others, "Hiya! Who're you?"

Their guide made quick introductions, yet all Tayuya could say was, "You're the one who wanted to marry someone they just met?"

"Kristoff!"

"Yeah, sorry, got a little carried away with the story telling," he admitted as he ruefully scratched his head. "But it's true!"  
"That doesn't mean you should just tell strangers!" She broke off to think aloud. "Of course they're friends of Naruto, so I guess it's alright. And none of them look like they'd try to romance me. So maybe it's okay to tell what happened here, but still!"

"Is Elsa here?" Naruto asked tiredly, now that he was not being crushed between the floor and a woman as hyperactive as himself.

Pausing, the bright young lady in question took in how exhausted Naruto was. "Hey what're you guys doing here anyways? And where's your headband?"

In fact, none of the ninja had any headbands, or any sign of Ninja Village affiliation at that.

"…It's a long story, can I just see Elsa?"

Blinking, Anna nodded, though she also called for something called 'hot chocolate.'

**XXX**

Karin and Tayuya were nervous in the presence of the Daimyo.

It was not just that she was the uncontested ruler of her nation, but her very presence. Striking with her fair complexion and blonde-white hair in an intricate braid, subtle but eye-catching make-up, light blue dress that was tantalizing yet modest, but that was only superficial compared to the regal aura about her. According to Naruto, she had once been nearly crushed by her fear of her Bloodline ability that was so sensitive to her emotions and beyond her control. It was hard to believe that as she excluded a sense of such raw confidence and power, along with a reserved poise her younger sister clearly lacked.

Case in point, Anna had her chair turned around so that it's back was to the newcomers, with her chin resting on the headrest so she could still see them, knees on the cushion while her feet bounced energetically up and down in the air, with Elsa sitting within her armchair with the same confidence and poise one would expect if it was a throne.

Kristoff had made an attempt at proper etiquette, but he had still just plopped down into his seat and was using the coffee table as a footrest.

"Naruto," Daimyo Elsa calmly began, "what can I do to help?" Not: "what's wrong?" or "why are you here?" When she had first met Naruto while everyone was recovering over the brief civil war, he had been brooding over all the deaths he had seen, and those he felt responsible for after his initial failings. Despite this, he had managed to rally himself and others to play a heavy part in their victory, which was why Elsa had sought him out. Despite the dark cloud that had hung over him, she had still managed to occasionally pull out the bright and brash boy he truly was, making her feel that during that week she had gotten to know him well. Yet that entire time she had never seen him so depressed. He refused to meet her gaze, nor Anna's or Kristoff's.

But she was here to help him regardless.

Her open acceptance and offer of aid was frankly a relief to the Uzumaki ladies, as they knew they were badly outclassed if the woman took offense to their presence, or refused to risk the wrath of who was chasing them. Karin could Sense Elsa's chakra, and despite lacking any formal training, the woman naturally possessed the reserves expected of a seasoned jonin. Moreover, this country was _her_ element, much like Gaara would be within a desert. Possessing the Kekkei Genkei to create ice and secretly trained in the Snow release style, the woman could conjure the materials for her attacks anywhere she wanted at will, and manipulate it however she desired. The ninja who had rebelled against her rule, before realizing the terrifying extent of her power, had been helpless against her.

The _reeeally_ shouldn't have tried to kill Anna in front of her.

None of the guests said anything, just Tayuya and Karin furtively looking at the woman and sipped their delicious warm drinks, Haku sat there impassively, and Naruto just stared down into his mug.

Finally, his voice and eyes dull and hollow, "…My Village tried to kill me."

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage Tower

Facing away from her audience towards the window in her office, Tsunade quietly asked, "And they just completely disappeared?"

"Yes ma'am," the ANBU operative confirmed. "We've got Inuzuka combing all over, but somehow the trail just cuts off. We can only assume Haku Yuki played some role in that." Kakashi Hatake or some of the other ANBU might have been able to help, but those individuals were all on various crucial missions abroad.

"Understood, let me know if you find out anything more." The man bowed and disappeared, never knowing about the silent tears that made their way Tsunade's face. Relief that Naruto had escaped, and biting guilt over what had happened.

_How could it have come to this!?_ She mourned as she thought of the boy who had convinced her to come home and lead the Village. The boy who had wormed his way into her heart and become like a grandson to her, despite the short time they had known each other. _He was supposed to become the Hokage after me! _

**XXX**

[Flashback]

It had been a bright and sunny day, with the birds chirping so cheerfully it was obnoxious.

Broken glass and sake decorated the wall as Tsunade fought to keep her hands still as she reread the document, while Danzo Shimura calmly waited for her response. Hiruzen Sarutobi and the other Elders were sitting with bowed heads, knowing that this was as unwise as it was inevitable.

"Why!?" Tsunade snapped. "Why now!?"

"The Mist's Rokubi Jinchuuriki just defected, as you know," Danzo coolly began, referring to the incident just before Naruto's incredibly successful mission to the Land of Snow. "Given the amount of destruction their Weapon caused before leaving, killing many ninja in the process, it was taken as proof of the dangers of letting a Jinchuuriki run free. Especially since the Rokubi also killed its sensei, the man to whom its loyalty towards was supposed to guarantee the Weapon's loyalty to its Village."

Fighting to not bristle at the deliberate use of "it" and "weapon," Tsunade snarled, "And so when the Mist's weakened we're supposed to kill our sole Jinchuuriki!? That's insane!"

"If the Jinchuuriki is raised and conditioned to throw away its emotions, then it will not be vulnerable to the manipulations of its Demon. Yes we will lack a viable Jinchuuriki for a few years, but it will result in a more effective one. Moreover, the Rokubi is proof that bonds between people are insufficient. And finally, that is all irrelevant."

Silence fell until with a sigh the former Third Hokage said what they all knew. "Because it is a direct order from the Fire Daimyo, and cannot be refused. Not without risking a civil war. He has commanded that the Kyuubi be extracted and put within a new host."

"But why!?"

"Because, Princess," Danzo smoothly answered, "the Daimyo is concerned. Our Weapon is growing in power by leaps and bounds, but has only recently developed any relationships to manipulate to our advantage," Sarutobi _glared _at his former friend at that, "and his strongest ones are with foreigners. Moreover, given his own incredible development it is even more important for us to act while he is still too inexperienced."

"But he's loyal!" Tsunade roared. "The stronger he becomes the more of an asset he'll be for protecting his home! He wants to be Hokage!"

"And the Daimyo has declared that the Kyuubi shall be extracted, end of discussion."

[Flashback End]

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage Tower

Up against a wall to the side, Shizune held back her own tears for the young boy she had also come to care for so deeply, despite their short acquaintance. She had nearly been absent for everything, but it had been realized that sending the Hokage's primary bodyguards _and_ her secretary out on a mission was probably a bad idea, so she had stayed behind while Raidō Namiashi, Genma Shiranui, and Iwashi Tatami were dispatched. _Lucky me, _he thought morosely, _being able to witness_ that, _when there was nothing we could do._

Oh, true, there was stuff they could have done, but not if they were to stay true to their oaths to both the Village and the Land of Fire. Their honour. Not if they had wanted to stop this escalating out of control. Naruto, Naruto of all people, had recognized that. Yet while he had been unwilling to let himself be the source of conflict within his home, his former home, he had also been unwilling to be the sacrificial goat.

_There was more to Danzo's arguments than he knew_, Shizune thought with a touch of pride amongst her grief, _Naruto and his friends are more capable than we gave them credit for_.

And now the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was loose, and who knows what he would do know?

_Wherever you are now, Naruto_, Shizune wished, _be safe!_

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hidden Root base

If he permitted himself such weakness, Danzo would be seething with frustration. It had all been so _perfect_!

The Fire Daimyo had been quietly making inquiries about the Jinchuuriki, impressed by the weapon's performance during the Chunin Exam and Invasion, but also apparently a little confused by the lack of Village support. After learning this, Danzo had obediently obliged, sending his own letter along with the ones Sarutobi and Princess Tsunade had been writing, as well as other associates the Feudal Lord had within the Village. Not only were these reports not tainted by the misleading bias, they had also been carefully crafted to emphasize the Jinchuuriki's obvious problems stemming from lack of emotional control, isolation without serious attachments to the Village except for a few distant, busy individuals—which was hardly proper for a ninja anyways— and the implications of how the weapon preferred the company of untrustworthy foreigners. Foreigners who had _defected_ from their old Villages!

Details about the Gyuki's historical rampages, the bloodthirstiness of the Ichibi, and the recent betrayal by the Rokubi, had also been helpfully included.

Not even the Hokage could refuse a direct order from the Daimyo, not without precipitating a crises that could tear the Land of Fire in half! Granted it had looked like the Slug Princess had been tempted, but the Elders and even the Jinchuuriki had seen reason.

**XXX**

[Flashback]

The Weapon had just returned from a C-ranked mission, an uneventful hunt for some dangerous animals in a nearby farms. To keep it from becoming suspicious, the guards at the gate were merely to give it a note when it returned, saying that the Hokage wanted to see him as soon as he returned to the Village. Princess Tsunade spent the next hour clearly and fruitlessly searching for some alternative, but then the "chunin" had finally arrived. Danzo was standing in the corner beside the door, while Hiruzen and the other Elders had been dismissed on the Hokage's orders.

The Slug Princess had been unable to say anything at first, just sliding over the document towards the Weapon, even as she fought against her crippling emotions.

Timing had been crucial for this to succeed, his minions covertly delaying the arrival of the orders until mere hours before the Weapon's return, as calculated by reports on its location and activities. Thus Hiruzen and the Slug Princess were denied the opportunity to marshal any sentimental plans of their own, or enlist the help of the absent Jiraiya. Especially since the orders clearly and emphatically they were to be carried out immediately upon the Weapon's return to the Village.

Predictably, the Jinchuuriki had responded poorly, unwilling to accept how his sacrifice would benefit the Village. That was why the ANBU with the mokuton was one of the hidden guards.

After an intolerable time with the Kyuubi railing against this "betrayal," Danzo had finally spoken up to make it clear, for both it and the Hokage, that sentiment held no place here. Only duty.

"You will allow yourself to be escorted out," he piteously informed the Jinchuuriki, "where you will be taken to a secure place where the Kyuubi can be safely extracted and placed within a new host."

"But that'll kill me!"

That was a surprise, indicating that the Jinchuuriki was more aware of the lore of its kind than expected. Even in other Villages such details were not common knowledge, which mean that it's foreign companion would have to be interrogated more thoroughly after this. _And then perhaps he will be salvageable enough for conditioning. All that is needed is time and patience_.

Aloud, "It is for the good of the Village, and the will of the Land of Fire."

Danzo realized he had misspoken as the Jinchuuriki sized upon those words, "But what about the Will of Fire!? Doesn't that matter!?"

"Yes," Tsunade growled darkly, and the desk split in two under her arms as she levered herself up. "Yes, it does."

[Flashback End]

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hidden Root base

In what had happened next, Danzo had been utterly fooled, and now the Jinchuuriki with the mightiest potential was loose! Free to betray Konoha by attacking it, or being captured by their enemies! _Or both!_ He coldly accepted. _I must take appropriate measures. _

For there were a growing number of questions surrounding the Kyuubi, starting with why did the Fourth Hokage seek to erase all record of the Uzumaki clan? How had the Weapon escaped? He also wanted to know how it had been forewarned enough to flee the Village itself, as well as the knowledge it had let slip about being a Jinchuuriki in the process. Its sudden growth since leaving the Academy was also curious. Overall, these were relatively minor mysteries, yet there were so many of them, and a few had the potential to become much more, that it was clear that overwhelming force and guile must be directed towards this newest threat to the peace and prosperity of Konoha.

_I may have to send Batsuma Senju to track him down…_

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Sarutobi Clan Compound

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the retired Third Hokage, sat with his pipe unlit, staring blankly at the wall across from him, caught within the knowledge of his final failure for Minato, Kushina, and, most importantly, Naruto. _If I had done everything differently, we could have prevented this!_ He knew.

It might even have been Naruto's growth that had turned the tide of opinion against him, such as helping save a doddering old man from Orochimaru or defeating an enemy, and trained, Jinchuuriki. _They feared him for his power, foolishly believing that it would be turned against them instead of protecting the Land of Fire!_

He had been watching the entire exchange through his crystal ball via the Telescope Technique, and had never felt more proud of Naruto, and never more self-loathing. _I should have been there. I should have had the courage and looked him in the eye. I should have done _something_ to help him! _Yet Tsunade had been firm in her orders, clearly wanting someone keeping an observing eye on the meeting, and freeing the Professor to try and devise a last-minute solution to this insanity.

Yet in the midst of it all, Naruto had risen to the occasion. With selflessness on behalf of the Village that his father had embodied, along with the chaotic independence that so defined his mother.

**XXX**

[Flashback]

As he saw the Will of Fire burning in Granny's eyes, Naruto knew he had to act.

Had to stop her.

After Arendelle…he knew where this could lead. The violence and war that would happen. The people of the Village needed Tsunade, she was the only one left at this point to guide them. After Arendelle, after meeting Elsa, Anna, and especially Kristoff, he understood better now, what it meant to be a ruler, even if she was one that still answered to another. To protect and watch over the Village, and to bear as much of the burden upon themselves. Tsunade could not be forced to choose between being loyal to him or to the Daimyo.

The very act would force the shinobi of the Land of Fire to choose between one of two loyalties, the Daimyo or Kage, and risk the very legitimacy that their society depended upon. Doubts and distrust would fester at a time when the country was still too fragile, and could spark off an international war.

Even if it did not go that far, Naruto could not risk it. Not here. Not now.

"Fifth Hokage. Tsunade. Granny." He had her attention now. "No. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it," his head bowed and his voice dull.

Danzo wisely said nothing.

"If you go against the Daimyo…it won't end with me. We can't have division now." Meeting her eyes, "I'm a shinobi of Konohagakure. Let me act like one, please."

Decades older than her true age, Tsunade collapsed into her chair, guilt and shame burning within her at what had just happened. She had nearly set in motion such chaos that it could have fractured the nation at such a delicate time, and it had taken a twelve-year old to make her see the error of her ways. Show her that he was ready to sacrifice himself for the Will of Fire. And she knew in her heart that she would never know which of the two emotions was strongest within her heart right now; shame for nearly starting a war, or guilt for Naruto's fate.

Realizing he was now committed, what little life was left in the young man seemed to drain away. "C-can I," he stopped and bowed his head again for a moment. "Can I write some letters to my friends? And Kakashi?"

"Yes," and Tsunade promptly passed over some pieces of paper.

"Princess," Danzo softly warned, "it is best to not delay this."

"I'll be quick," Naruto promised, and made a quick hand-sign to form Shadow Clones, not even noticing the quick finger gesture as Tsunade warned her ANBU guards not to react. Each copy of Naruto grabbed several pieces of paper and a pen from Tsunade's cup of them, and started to write. Some were obviously struggling with what to say, especially with Danzo sharply watching them from behind. The clone writing for Team 7, just Sakura and Kakashi, the latter of whom was out on a mission finished first. Putting his work aside, he dispelled himself.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Ichiraku's Ramen shop

Naruto Uzumaki spat out his ramen.

Haku, Karin, Tayuya, Teuchi, and Ayame just stared in shock at the first sign of the apocalypse.

A pale Naruto's eyes were wide with horror for a moment longer, processing what his dispelled clone had told him while he had stopped for some ramen instead of reporting as ordered to the Hokage. Sure, some might call it disrespectful, but a Shadow Clone was basically the same as the original, right? Plus, he had really been hungry and on his way to eat when he had gotten the summons.

Stiffly, he put his bowl down, put down some money, more than necessary, stood up, and bowed to ramen chef and his daughter. "Teuchi. Ayame. Sorry, but I just remembered something I've got to take care of. Right away. But I just want to say, thank you. For everything. For so long, you made life worthwhile for me. Guys? C'mon. We gotta take care of that chore."

Afraid of what the tone in Naruto's voice could signify, his friends and family followed him, and before the cooks could say a word, they were gone.

As soon as he was out of sight of his oldest friends, Naruto used the Transformation Technique to disguise himself and began to run, and the others followed his cue. Preparing for the worst, Haku pulled out special seals from under his shirt and slapped them onto each of them.

"Naruto—?" Karin ventured.

"The Daimyo has ordered that the Nine Tails be extracted from me. He thinks my rotten childhood makes me too unstable, and that the next Jinchuuriki should be entrusted to Danzo for 'conditioning.'" Naruto took a deep breath, "Guys—"

"Save it cousin!" Karin snapped. "We're with you!"

_Not like it's really a hard choice_, Tayuya grimaced. _Let's see: "Be on the run with someone who apparently trusts me, or stay. As a former servant of Orochimaru and with a special Hidden Technique that people could coerce out of me." Gee that's a tough one_.

His cousin's more cynical thoughts unheard, Naruto could only feel something warm and glowing in his chest.

He pulled ahead of them, but the others still saw the tears in his eyes.

Tears of grief for what he had lost.

Tears of joy for what he had gained.

As much as he hated to ruin the moment, Haku knew that they were not out of the wolf den yet. "How long until the ANBU come after us?"

"Couple more minutes, that's all my clones can buy if they have chakra seals. The Shadow Clones I left at home just dispersed one to confirm they're grabbing everything of value and sealing it up." Naruto then cocked his head in thought and created more copies of himself which immediately dispersed, "Few more things to do," he explained.

_It's as if in times of crises he thinks faster and more critically_, Haku marvelled, even as he prepared some of his senbon. Being unable to train for the last few months, aside from training Naruto, had dulled his body a little. He had been tempted to try hidden weights, but neither he nor Naruto could afford any suspicion. Still a "little" with someone of his conditioning should not be enough to make a difference unless the Leaf pulled out all stops, in which case they were all dead anyways.

[Flashback end]

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Sarutobi Clan Compound

By the time Danzo had realized the truth, that the "Naruto" they had just put Chakra Seals upon was a clone, Naruto had almost reached the front gate along with his family, Haku, and a posse of Shadow Clones carrying large sealing scrolls. The gate guards had done nothing, figuring either Naruto had permission or if not then they would be swiftly caught by elite trackers or the numerous patrols and garrisons throughout the vastness of the Land of Fire.

However, not even a kilometer into the forest beyond the gate, they had disappeared into thin air. All tracks and scents just ending.

The Telescope Technique was nearly infallible, but Sarutobi had tricked himself with it. The jutsu worked by locking onto a specific chakra pattern, and a Shadow Clone was identical to the original. Normally Sarutobi would look out for that, yet he had falsely assumed that Naruto himself would have appeared at the Hokage's office, even for a relatively casual summons. When he had tried to locate the original, his efforts had been fruitless. Even the Uzumaki girls or the Yuki boy had been undetectable for some reason. It is good to see the seeds of the future surprise the so-called mighty oaks. Yet this will only add to the Daimyo's fears.

Beside the former Third Hokage was a letter written by the feudal lord's own hand, berating his vassal for letting the situation degenerate to this degree. The man's concerns were not about Naruto's lack of training as a Jinchuuriki, but how isolated Naruto had been. Apparently after personally seeing Naruto's very promising performance firsthand at the Chunin Exam, the Fire Daimyo had made inquiries about the rising star, and had learnt how Naruto had been socially shunned by nearly everyone he had ever met. Orochimaru's betrayal and invasion fresh in mind, such a situation would be a concern with any skilled ninja, and the Daimyo had read the reports where Naruto had defeated a rival Jinchuuriki known for killing veteran jonin, without even tapping into the Kyuubi's power. Everyone knew what would have happened if the Ichibi had attacked Konohagakure. The death and horror that would have ensued… That Naruto was himself a Jinchuuriki elevated these concerns to a whole new level— as well as his contempt for how Sarutobi had handled the matter.

The Daimyo believed that Naruto held no real loyalty to either the Village or his ruler's laws, and had decided to take pre-emptive measures with uncharacteristic haste, turning to Danzo's advice.

_And now he is on the run with all that talent, along with his equally surprising friends and family. But what will they do next? What will happen to Naruto with them as his only companions? How will they influence him? What will he do!? _

**XXX**

Arendelle

Royal palace

Queen's Den

"And you didn't try and fight it!?" Anna gasped.

"Like the ninja who opposed your sister's rule?" Naruto growled, and her mouth snapped shut, and Kristoff looked away in embarrassment.

**XXX**

[Flashback]

"But isn't that a good thing?" Naruto wondered aloud as he sat with his squad and Anna and Kristoff around the fire in a dark cave, forgetting what Kakashi had told them on the trip to the Land of Waves. That the Kages merely stood equal with the country's government. "I mean, ninja are awesome, so why wouldn't the government be awesome too?"

"Everyone knows that civilian governments are too weak and indecisive," Sasuke grunted, echoing what he had often heard his parents and other clansmen say. "Power stems from military force after all."

"Oh yes," Sakura beamed, wanting to show of her knowledge. "Like Clausewitz said: 'War is not merely an act of policy but a true political instrument, a continuation of political intercourse carried on with other means.' So a military government would continue that, right?"

Throughout this, Kosuke Maruboshi was furiously hiding any signs of discomfort. The youngsters were treading on very delicate ground here.

"'Might makes right' was as old as history. Yet in these more 'civilized' times it was a line of thought that ninja were carefully deflected from.

On the battlefield it was an iron law, just not at home. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha had known that for peace to prosper –or at least Hashirama-sama had— and for there to be enough mission commissions to support the formation of a Village, the legitimacy from a daimyo was essential. For a Hidden Village to flourish, the Village Leader had to be more wise and nurturing than strong. This however would only work if the strong, and ruthless, believed that they should obey. Even the most powerful Kage could command a Village amongst infighting.

From a young age, ninja in every nation –except Snow apparently— were taught to respect and obey the Kage, who in turn swore personal fealty to the word and law of the daimyo.

The civilians, who had multiplied like rabbits since the Warring States Period, had as long as people remembered been raised to be obedient to the feudal lords. That it was their _right_ to rule, with unspoken consequences if they did not. They were certainly more acceptable leaders than the secretive and sinister ninja.

So long as the Village Leader remained the accepted and obedient warlord of the daimyo, the system worked, and so prospered the peace Hashirama-sama had dreamed of.

When this way of life was questioned…older and wiser heads could intervene.

When foreign fools tried to 'prove' they were right…people died. Many people.

Kristoff just spat in disgust.

"Maybe that would work in wartime," the young man snarled with such menace that Sakura recoiled and Naruto's hand twitched towards a kunai, "but we're at peace now. And do you know how a gang of killers handle anyone disagreeing with them!?"

"Uhm—?"

"They kill them! And then their families as an example! Or anyone else they think might disagree! The last Lord and Lady were popular, they knew how to keep things happy and prosperous, and their daughter never changed anything except for minor stuff that made sense as things changed as progress happened!" Kristoff was gesturing wildly now, "And all of this in just the first two days! Who's to say it will stop at that!?"

[Flashback End]

**XXX**

"I couldn't let the Hokage, or any of the other ninja oppose it. Because the order for my arrest came from the Fire Daimyo himself," Naruto elaborated sadly. Looking up, he met Elsa's eyes, "We couldn't have let such a conflict happen," and the young ruler nodded.

**XXX**

[Flashback]

With a wave of her hand the Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard shattered before the young woman's greater will and power, and Doto could only gape at his impotence.

"I. AM. THE. DAIMYO!" Elsa screamed, a patch of ice grown to her side holding shut a bloody wound while she condensed the full force of a blizzard into a single small point and released it against her traitorous uncle, the man trained as a ninja and entrusted with leading the most powerful segment of the country's military.

The jutsu looked like a smiling snowman giving a hug.

[Flashback End]

**XXX**

"So you escaped," Elsa quietly finished, "and found your way here. So again, what can we do to help?"

Naruto said nothing, so Haku spoke up, "We need some time to rest and recover, but then we'll be on our way."

Elsa picked up her own cup and took a small sip, "How long until you feel the Leaf will catch up to you?"

"We erased our trail perfectly," Haku assured. Indeed, thanks to Karin telling them how far away their pursuers were, and those special seals to block out even the Byakugan, no one should realize that a space-time jutsu had been used. After all, it was far more likely that Haku, a dangerous missing-nin, had pulled out some trick to evade the enemy as opposed to a kid using one of the most powerful ninjutsu ever created. "We have plenty of time, weeks even."

Kristoff was frowning as he tried to figure out what he was missing, while Elsa knew that barely enough time had passed for Naruto to have gone home and then come back to Arendelle, especially since that would involve crossing the Land of Wind and then the sea. Not to mention the days it would take to climb up that mountain…in summer gear.

Yet Naruto was entitled to his secrets. So long as her nation was safe. And even then Naruto had earned a lot of credit, short of risking a war. After all, while Naruto apparently had an unusually close connection to the Fifth Hokage, and that he had been deliberately vague on _why _exactly his former home wanted him killed, it was doubtful that a twelve year old was important enough for the Leaf to justify _that_.

**XXX**

A short while later Anna and Kristoff were escorting the guests through the castle to where they would be staying. Elsa had nearly joined them, but Haku had politely offered that they should not take her away from her royal duties for too long. The Daimyo had conceded, but had made Naruto promise to join her for breakfast in the morning, while Anna had sotto whispered that her sister got up way too early. Sometimes even by eight in the morning! The ninja were all discreetly amused by this, given Haku's habit of waking them up at _five _for training!

"So you're just using samurai now?" Tayuya asked to fill the silence as they walked, already noting several vulnerabilities within the palace for those trained in stealth and assassination to exploit.

"We don't have much choice," Anna admitted. "There weren't many survivors afterwards," thanks to Naruto, his elderly teammate, and especially Elsa's wrath, "and those left were those too young to fight, and too few who actually know how to train ninja survived. Just enough for Elsa to learn more about Snow jutsu so she can improve on her Ice jutsu. So we've contacted the Land of Iron for help, offering our armour."

Haku stumbled in shock. For the first: _Why's she so casually giving out state secrets!?_ He could see some of the guards within earshot wincing at this. Secondly: _That's absolutely brilliant!_

The samurai of the Land of Iron, under the ingenious leadership of the greatest living samurai, Mifune, had been trained to the extent that they could easily clash with ninja. Overwhelming the average ninja on the battlefield, and supposedly even assassins were hard pressed to infiltrate their country. Only premium prices were offered for missions there, and Zabuza-sama had pointedly passed over such offers even while on the run.

From what Naruto had said, one of the reasons that Chakra Armour was exclusive to the Land of Snow, was because Arendelle had been very quiet about its recent advances in technology, wanting no attention drawn to their small country.

More importantly, while the armour appeared nearly perfect in battle, which could lead to crippling overconfidence as the Snow Ninja had aptly demonstrated, it had several significant strategic flaws. First and foremost it required several hours of maintenance in a highly specialized armoury for every _single_ hour it was worn. Also, it only worked reliably when worn in a cold climate to keep its internal temperature down. For the infamously neutral samurai of the equally frigid Iron, a suit of armour to negate the main advantages of ninja, ninjutsu and genjutsu, while only being suited for defensive campaigns, would be perfect. Perhaps perfect enough for them to agree to send instructors to raise the samurai of Arendelle to their own level of skill.

"Whose idea was that?" he asked with naked curiosity.

"Mine!" Anna beamed. "I was thinking of how to help Elsa, and so then I started reading about samurai, and then I thought how cool it would be if we got other samurai to help us, and then it all just fell into place!"

_…Have I underestimated her_, Haku wondered, _or is she just like Naruto?_

**XXX**

Arendelle

Royal Palace

Guest Suite

The walls and furniture gave off a sense of comfort and warmth against the cold night as it snowed outside the windows. Anna perkily pointed out all the adjoining rooms so that they could all sleep in separate beds but still be connected together, saying it had been specially designed for visiting "esteemed guests," she had given Naruto a significant look at that, who were also families that wanted to stay together. After showing them around, and starting the hot water running in one of the various oversized baths without asking, she had skipped out telling them to get some rest.

She had also told them to sleep in because: "frankly that's what I always do. Elsa never starts the important stuff 'till noon."

Stiffly Naruto stopped the hot water, and turned back to look at everyone.

"So here we are, now what," Tayuya demanded harshly, a little rattled by the recent revelations. They were warm and fed, but it was clear that the Land of Snow was not the joke she had heard it to be. They were in the center of the country and on the run from one of the Great Nations. If it got out that Naruto was they Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, they would be on the run from _all _of the Great Nations. Or if they learnt about his heritage for that matter…

She might be a genjutsu genius with some powerful summons, but that was of little use in escaping through the mountains in the midst of a perpetual winter.

"Not much we can do at this point, and we really do need sleep," Haku quietly suggested.

After a moment Naruto started the water to the bathtub running again, and poured in some scented soap that was to the side.

"I need to think, and absorb everything my clones did as we were leaving still," he said in a low voice as he slowly closed the door. "But yeah, we need some rest before we figure out what to do next."

Communicating with but a few glances, Haku stepped into the middle of the apartment complex and stood on guard as Karin and Tayuya went to wash up, cleansing both their bodies of dirt and easing their minds of this horrific day. After they were done, they would rotate so it would be Haku's turn.

Unspoken rung the question: "But were they safe here?"

**XXX**

Arendelle

Royal Palace

Daimyo's Den

The Snow Daimyo, Elsa, sat in quiet thought as she sipped her cocoa. There had been a change about Naruto, as if something had snapped within him, but not in a way she would have anticipated.

The betrayal hurt deep and raw, that was true, but it was also as if it had let out something he had been hiding.

During the Civil War his armies of clones, taking orders from the signals made by the war fan he had gotten and still wore, had devastated dozens of rebelling ninja. Several of the leading lieutenants had tried to kill him to cut off the source of the clones, yet he had displayed surprising ingenuity then, and had even killed several despite the presence of their chakra armour. One in particular had appeared to have received multiple chakra strikes of such intensity that the armour had shattered.

But afterwards you would never have known that he had accomplished so much. Even when he had gotten better after surviving all of those deaths, and seeing the bodies of slaughtered civilians, his bearing had remained warm and friendly. "Safe" had been the best way to describe the cheery young man. _I'd even warned Anna about any more fiancés since they had chattered so much_, she remembered with amusement.

Now though, there was a sense of power that bubbled beneath him, and to her core Elsa knew that she could only see it because he was too distracted to hide it.

It was not like how her uncle had been, with veiled menace beneath his words and actions, she could tell that Naruto was still the person she had befriended, but it was clear that something was different. Almost as if he had always boisterous and loud, having only lately learnt to hide what he was capable of, in recognition of the threats he faced.

Whatever Naruto chose to do, it was clear now that he was tired of being a pawn on the chessboard, and he was coming to recognize he might have the ability to become even more.

_That much power contained within, along with the raw charisma he does not even recognize he has, he already has several tools at hand for such an ambition. _

_Not that it matters right now_, she admitted as she walked to the door to ask someone to go find Anna and Kristoff. She would do it herself, but she did not want to get distracted from her thoughts while hunting for the pair.

**XXX**

A short while later Elsa and her companions reconvened.

"Thoughts?" Elsa breathed out, before taking another sip.

"I, I just can't believe it!" Anna said as she shook her head at the intrigue and what Naruto had endured, thus proving she was unready to rule. "How could they do that to him!? They betrayed him!"

"He's no longer wearing his headband either," Elsa noted, "none of them are."

Anna's face scrunched up in concentration, and then she remembered, "Oh, and that's a sign of Village loyalty! So by not wearing it…"

"Exactly."

"It's kinda interesting that Naruto's not too shaken up about leaving his teammates behind," Kristoff mused, "but they didn't seem too close when we met them, despite being on the same team."

"No, Sasuke kept second guessing Naruto's orders," Anna agreed. "And after it was over he kept to himself and sulked, and even stormed off when we started celebrating what Naruto had done to help." Then she frowned in thought. "I don't think he said anything about Sakura or Kosuke either."

Now Kristoff was the one looking troubled as he reflected upon the elderly Kosuke Maruboshi, who despite his advanced age had devastated the enemy ninja. The difference between him and Naruto had been that the former was even quieter about it, and the latter had possessed the drive and charisma, despite being younger than anyone presently in the room, to inspire the various samurai and civilians volunteers fighting. "He's too experienced for a genin, and looking back I think he was discreetly giving out advice and tips to them all. I think he was some old campaigner assigned to help guide them on what was supposed to be a, uhm, whatchimcallit, milk-run mission? Anyways, they _were _supposed to be just doing a C-rank while Naruto was newly promoted and all."

Team 7 had originally been hired to escort some merchants across the Lands of Fire and Wind and then the southern ocean separating Arendelle from the great continent. Perfect for a newly minted Chunin and some rookie genin, with the more experienced Maruboshi going along with them to give them a full squad. What no one in Konohagakure had realized at the time, was that the situation in Arendelle was becoming increasingly tense. So much so that their employees had extended the contract to include through the mountains to their home village because of concerns about their own native ninja. And because Kosuke's cooking had just been that good.

"He was also a bodyguard," the Daimyo concluded. Seeing their surprise, she elaborated, "Sasuke was Sasuke Uchiha, which as you should know," Anna had the grace to blush at how she had put off her studies, although Kristoff could be excused for being uneducated in worldly affairs, "is apparently the last survivor of the one of the most prominent ninja clans in history. The Uzumaki clan was also prominent, and thought destroyed, although Naruto and his cousins prove that wrong. Yet now I believe that there is more to that, and Naruto himself."

She turned back to see her sister and most loyal follower looking at her expectantly, "Aside from the fact that they somehow appeared right in the middle of the country, in the middle of a blizzard," which was actually formed and enhanced from Elsa's powers to add to the nation's defenses, contrary to foreigner's assumptions that it snowed all day, every day, "without any proper equipment, barely in time for a turnaround from Konohagakure, and pieces of Naruto's story don't make sense. Don't make sense, _unless _we take into account the possibility he was extremely valuable to his Village for other reasons that he doesn't want to share with us."

They were all silent for a few moments, and then Anna shrugged, "Okay."

"Okay?" a bemused Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, okay. Naruto's got some secrets, and some nasty people are after him. Who cares? He's still our friend."  
"Yes indeed he is," Elsa smiled, "but that does mean we have to continue to be more discreet in who knows about this. Kristoff? Please confirm to the guards and castle staff that they didn't see anything?"

"Yes, your Majesty," he said with a bow and proud smile, and then turned to handle it right away. Anna quickly hurried after him before Elsa could bring back the topic of her international studies, while the queen settled back in thought.

Unseen, a lithe Cat had slipped out the door when Kristoff and Anna had left.

**XXX**

Arendelle

Royal Palace

Guest suite

Two hours later

"Do you want me to get some more, Tora?" a freshly washed Haku asked as the Cat Summon gulped down more fish, the group having ordered extra from the kitchen while waiting for their the little spy. Kristoff had never noticed him being Summoned as he had lead them to the castle, and it was good to know Naruto had friends here. Since his return, the Cat had been hanging around to help keep an eye out. Just in case.

"How long's he been bathing?" Tora asked, gesturing with his head towards the washroom door.

"A long time, but Karin keeps checking to make sure he's fine," Haku reassured him, earning a glare from the girl in question.

"Been in there for a while, even for a human. The females got out of their baths, and everyone knows how long _they_ take."

"He has lots to think about," Haku quickly reassured him with giving Karin a subtle gesture to stay calm. The feline had spent most of his recent years entrapped with the Fire Daimyos family after all, and who knows how long courtly ladies spent on their appearance. Tora was probably the only one to be outright ecstatic that Naruto could likely never return to the Land of Fire.

**XXX**

An hour later

No one said anything as Naruto finally came out of the bathroom, his appearance making it clear he had probably spent most of his time just lying in the bath.

Slowly he walked up to the last chair, made as if he was about to sit down but stopped, and turned to face his family and frie— faced his family while they sat looking up at him.

"The Leaf was my home."

Silence.

"I had sworn to give my life in its service, and kept that oath even after I learned how much my life had been ruined by them. After so many years I was genuinely happy! I was respected! I had more than just words to back up being Hokage!"

From his pocket he drew out the headband that Iruka had given him, and gently tossed it down on the seat cushion, a single tear tricking down from his eye.

**XXX**

[Flashback]

_Yes_, Naruto conceded, _if I can't learn to forgive these people, how could I ask others to forgive whatever pain they've suffered? If I'm going to become Hokage, if I'm going to change the world, then I'll have to set an example, no matter how hard that choice may be._

Naruto's resolve was firm as he planned out what to do. _I'll try to ignore the past, and judge the pervert on what he does now in the present, and the same for all the others. It will be those actions that will determine for me who they are exactly, and whether they deserve to be trusted. But only one more chance. Guess that should include my cousin Tsunade too_.

[Flashback End]

**XXX**

"Kakashi, Jiraiya, the Old Man, I'd forgiven them all. But this? I can't. They don't deserve my forgiveness for this!" He stopped, shaking with the effort to control his emotions. He would _not _be ruled by them! He _would _find a better way! A way of peace for the ninja, _without_ Konoha! After a few deep breaths he looked back up at his audience, "Now for what happens next."

"What're you planning human?" Tora asked as Karin absently scratched his fur. "You're alone, and a Jinchuuriki at that. No matter how good you think you are, you're still just a kid. And they're going to be hunting you. Not just the Leaf. Once everyone else starts catching on, they'll _all_ be after you. This country won't stay a safe haven for long, unless you're willing to risk the people here being caught in the crossfire. Unless you've developed _that_ jutsu to your dad's level?" Keeping discrete about that particular secret.

"No, that's gonna take years," Naruto dismissed.

Tayuya gave a disgruntled snort at that.

**XXX**

[Flashback]

Earlier that day

They had successfully fled the Village, gaining a ten minute head start, but now they were all just standing bunched together, while three of Naruto's Shadow Clones stood in a triangle around the group, trying to perform the Flying Thunder Formation technique to connect with one of the seal markers that Naruto had discreetly spread around on his trips outside of the Village.

Copying them from The Scroll had been straightforward in theory if difficult in practice, and applying them to various surfaces had been risky since they had to be placed somewhere Naruto could safely teleport in but not readily be found by a passersby. Initially intended for Naruto to demonstrate in the future just how awesome he was, they were now his means of escape.

"Naruto! They're catching up!" Karin hissed. They had lost two minutes alone for just the hugely complicated hand-signs, performed by reading a list.

"Just a little longer!" one of the clones gasped out, sweat beading on his forehead beside a throbbing vein from the intense concentration. Each hand performing the Seal of Confrontation and connected to the same hand sign made by one of his fellow copies, completing the triangle.

"They'll be in sight in thirty seconds!"

"Now!"

[Flashback End]

**XXX**

"And Naruto's not precisely alone, either," Haku calmly pointed out.

"Look," Tora said in what was probably an attempt to be polite, "I get that you're a big bad assassin that the Leaf badly underestimated, but even you're not enough."

"What Haku means," Naruto grimly corrected, "is that he managed to keep the T&amp;I from figuring out what happened to the rest of Zabuza's army."

**XXX**

[Flashback]

Haku knew he only had a minute at most away from Kakashi's watchful eye, so he quickly stepped under the bridge and focused his sight on the other side of the distant shore of the mainland, at a distinctive outcropping of rocks visible even from the Land of Waves. Forming a mirror beside him, and on at the designated meeting place, Haku quickly travelled through his mirrors to appear across the ocean, and addressed the kneeling ninja before him.

"Zabuza Momochi-sama is dead." His blunt words sent a ripple through his former master's followers, "But he gave me a final order in his death. He has assigned me to a young boy from Konoha, with great potential. If the boy is willing, he will be of significant help to us. Regardless, I am now sworn into his service."

The representatives of the now-former members of Zabuza's small revolutionary army just stared at Haku in disbelief. Yet they knew any outcry would come with repercussions, for they had no delusions where they stood in the pecking order when compared to the likes of Haku. The wrong word about his new decision or new master would be painful. Finally one asked, "And if he is not willing to help us cast down the Fourth Mizukage?"

"We have already gathered ample supplies and equipment to last you a year if you lay low. Go to base three, and wait for me there for eight months. Train hard. I will send further word then. If you do not hear from me…I ask that you go try and join Mei Temuri's rebel group, but I will likely be dead." With that, the Ice user stepped back into his mirror and vanished back through his mirror.

"_My apologies Zabuza-sama, but I will be still working towards accomplishing your ambition. Helping Naruto–sama will be my priority, but I will use my time in the Leaf to see if I can aid our homeland. I know you thought I only helped you fight against the Mizukage for your own ambitions, but in truth, it was in no small way my goal as well. To end the Purges, and prevent any more children having to kill their own families in self-defense_."

[Flashback End]

**XXX**

Karin and Tayuya stiffened in surprise, "He's got an army!?" the former gasped, while the latter cut off her desire to curse. Haku hated swearing, and had had a bad day as it was, as evidence by how he was already playing with his senbon in hand.

Shrugging, the effeminate teen explained, "I was hoping to gain the Leaf's help in our rebellion against the Fourth Mizukage, or maybe even a Jinchuuriki. Naruto was ready to help after I told him from the start, but we both knew I would have to keep proving myself to them, and Naruto had to get stronger."  
Both ladies stared at him in disbelief before turning to Naruto, who uncomfortably shrugged under the weight of their eyes. "It's his dream to keep something like the Purges from ever happening again, and he's my friend."

That was not entirely correct however, for as time had passed, that dream had become only secondary to seeing Naruto's own dream fulfilled. Haku still did have his own ambitions, but he had also come to realize how unlikely it was for the Leaf to provide significant support to those opposing Yagura and his bloodthirsty policies. More importantly, while his bonds with people like Shikamaru, Choji, and the others were superficial at best, Naruto was also Haku's one true friend. Like Naruto said, a good friend did all he could do to help the one he cared about achieve his greatest dream.

And at the heart of it? Haku was a born follower, loyal and proud to a fault to have someone to serve, and he had chosen Naruto. Even if, for Naruto's own sake of course, his "help" tended to be a bit harsh.

The only problem was that right now Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage had turned to ash.

"There's some stuff we've gotta do, if you're with me," Naruto began, "and helping end the Mist's civil war will be an important first step."

They all just looked at him as he brazenly described ending a bloody conflict as just a "first step."

"I'm with you, cousin," Karin promised, "but's something as crazy as that going to help?"

"He's still too weak, and he's got to make a name for himself if anyone's going to listen to him," Tayuya hazarded, uncomfortable with her family deliberately throwing themselves into a "survival of the fittest" and "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" mess.

One of the core problems with Naruto's childhood is that most people learn "right" and "wrong" and "acceptable" from friends and family, of which Naruto had been sorely lacking. Oh sure, the people at the ramen stand and the Third Hokage had helped, but Naruto's education was still scarily lopsided at times, despite his recent experiences since the Land of Waves. Thinking it was a good idea to become a hero by going to fight in a civil war was a beautiful example of this.

"But Naruto," Tayuya asked with uncharacteristic caution, "do you really wanna go through that again?"

He started at her blankly for a moment before his eyes sharpened, "Yes, I saw how awful war is right here in Arendelle. I know what we're going to be getting into. But I can't afford to just sit around, and Tora's right, we can't stay here. That war is going on every second we sit here. People are dying! We can end it faster, and change things afterwards."

See? Hero complex.

"We can't stay put _anywhere_," he continued, "at least not until we're strong enough. Not until we've got lots more friends with us. At least this way we'll have Zabuza's army to help us, and something else." With a bit of effort Naruto pulled The Scroll out of his throat and mouth with the special seals on it, and held it up for them, "Haku and I learned that it was actually dad who erased all records of the Uzumaki, and why he did it, so we'll start with that too, but for the long term…"

**XXX**

Land of Sound

Sasuke and his three bodyguards, Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo, hurried along as fast as they could.

There had been a delay when they had come across a returning squad of Leaf Jonin, the one with the senbon in his mouth and bandana around his hair Sasuke even recognized from the Chunin Exam. That same man had also been responsible for poisoning Sasuke with said senbon before the Sound Ninja killed him and the rest of his squad with their Cursed Seals. _Power that I'll also soon possess!_ He thought with relish, having finally recovered thanks to the antidote and treatment he had been given. Apparently Orochimaru and someone called Kabuto had given these older teens practical medical training. _Just another way I'll benefit from having them as my new teachers. Proper teachers. Ones who'll actually make me strong. _

To prove his commitment, Sasuke had been told to slit the throats of Jonin even though they were all clearly dead.

It had been in the Land of Snow that he had finally accepted he could no longer stay with the Leaf. As he saw Naruto given a rank he was unready for, even if he did eventually get his act together. That Naruto's victories over those enemy ninja showed how much more he had developed. The favouritism he obviously received for both his family and training.

On that bloodstained snow, Sasuke knew that he had had enough.

He had been discrete though, for he knew that the old man accompanying them in Arendelle was more than he appeared, so it was best to wait and plan out his defection. Fortunately, Orochimaru had sent his minions to approach Sasuke with an offer that he had eagerly accepted, and he and his newfound companions had faked his death to delay pursuit. It was even possible that they had completely fooled the Leaf given the state of the ruined corpse and drugs Orochimaru had provided to help fake Uchiha DNA.

He had wanted to frame Naruto before fleeing, even if it was possibly petty, but the Sound Four had advised it would overcomplicate things. Still, the sentiment had proven for Sasuke that his former teammate was indeed not his best friend, and thus incapable of providing him with the Mangekyo Shari—

White blocked out his vision and his body stiffened as countless somethings wrapped all around him except his nose, leaving him free to breath. Dim thrashing noise from around him told that his escorts were similarly entrapped as they rolled about and struggled to move. The smell of what was attacking them was familiar, but Sasuke could not process it, and then the sounds of movement around him suddenly cut off.

A woman's flat voice spoke from above him as he lay helpless upon the ground, "You shall serve Pain well."

**XXX**

Land of Snow

"…you're batshit insane, you fucking know that, right?" Tayuya asked. Then winced as a needle dug into her arm.

"Language," Haku gently chided, but he was clearly distracted as he grappled with what Naruto was planning. _The audacity…_

"Sounds entertaining at least," Tora mused. "I can bring in some other Cats into this," he paused to stretch and yawn, "if you make it worth our while."

"There's a thousand ways this'll fail," Karin predicted, "and we'll never get enough support." But then she took a deep breath, "Whatever, I want to do it to. Count me in." After a moment, Tayuya and Haku nodded in agreement too, and for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, Naruto smiled.

With that, they all started drifting off to bed.

In the common room connecting to all of the bedroom, Tora just turned around on his cushion and settled himself down for some sleep, clearly projecting his indifference. Humans in their arrogance assumed that cats acted as they did – i.e. with the calm assurance that they were the only important people in the room – because that was just how cats were, and they were partially correct. They would be surprised however to learn how much practice went into projecting such confidence, or ignoring what was going on around them, particularly if the cats in questions were actually Cats, and especially for someone like Tora. How else were they to retain their sanity?

With ease Tora blocked out the furious screams of Kushina Uzumaki, and ignored the fear in her ghostly eyes at what her precious son planned to do.

**XXX**

**Author Notes:**

**For the cast in my story, I will be needing more than just those in canon or from the anime fillers, but I feel uncomfortable with OCs, so I will be importing some characters to fill in some gaps. Also, some are just fun to use :-) **

**As mentioned back in chapter 10, the ****Flying Thunder God****'s main flaws lies in how disorientating and thus dangerous the transition it is. In the manga version, it seemed the perfect jutsu with no drawbacks. That said, a Kage like Tsunade, Mei, or the Raikage could handle teleporting for their first time without any notable consequences. **

**For those curious, Kakashi said that the Kages and Daimyo are equals way back in chapter 9.  
-0-**

**Please Review!**


	22. Embracing Pain

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto or Frozen

-0-

Beta read by the wonderful Karukyuu

-0-

Chapter 22: Embracing Pain

-0-

_Previously: Both Naruto and Sasuke defected from the Leaf for their own reasons, yet while Naruto made a clean escape, Sasuke found himself abducted by an unknown party._

-0-

Land of Rain

Rebel territory

It was not much raining as it was a wall of water people had to walk through.

Shivering beneath his drenched poncho, Sasuke Uchiha followed his guards and escorts through the mud as they hurried to catch up with the rest of the shinobi army. _There's too many of them to just be missing-nin_, he knew as he processed the lines carved through the symbol on their headbands. _Is this a rebel army? But how'd I end up here?_ The last thing he remembered …

[Flashback]

White blocked out his vision and his body stiffened as countless somethings wrapped all around him except his nose, leaving him free to breath. Dim thrashing noise from around him told that his escorts were similarly entrapped as they rolled about and struggled to move. The smell of what was attacking them was familiar, but Sasuke could not process it, and then the sounds of movement around him suddenly cut off.

A woman's flat voice spoke from above him as he lay helpless upon the ground, "You shall serve Pain well."

[Flashback End]

_Paper, it was paper!_ he finally recognized.

He also knew from the headbands, and the atrocious weather, that he was somehow in the Land of Rain, which made no sense. Ostensibly, Amegakure was allied with Konohagakure, and while obtaining the Last Uchiha might be advantageous, the repercussions when they were caught in the act would be terrible to behold as they were made into an example to warn the rest of the world.

_But only if they realize I'm gone!_ Sasuke realized in dawning horror as his genius intellect started to catch up. When he had deserted from the Leaf, he and his Sound allies had faked his death, complete with a corpse that Orochimaru's own right-hand was supposed to have provided. Even if the deception was uncovered, if his abductors had done the same, out in the wilds just within the borders of Otogakure's territory, then even Orochimaru might believe Sasuke dead. _And then there's these seals…_ When he had awoken within a tent, he had discovered seal tags on his body that his captors had refused to let him touch. They had ordered him to eat the disgusting gruel they had forced upon him, and had then hurried him off to rejoin their companions.

Then everything else was driven from Sasuke's mind.

He and the others had reached the top of a rocky outcrop, and looking down revealed the unmistakable sight of a ruined town. Worse, as Sasuke took it all in, he realized it was a _civilian_ town. Only a wall large enough to keep out animals, with no sign of any other defenses in sight.

What seemed like hundreds of people were sorting through the wreckage, pulling out bodies that were lain down in neat rows. As they got closer, Sasuke averted his eyes at first, believing he would see the horrors those people had endured in their last moments, but when morbid curiosity finally overcame him, he was even more disgusted. While there were a few defensive wounds scattered about here and there, and some whose clothes had been clearly torn off, everyone else had a slit throat. It was chilling to realize that the attacking shinobi had been so willing to kill without qualm, dispatching with cold professionalism. From a few of the corpses, he could even tell that some had even done it out of sick pleasure.

"Who did this?" he whispered.

"Hanzo," answered one of his guards, a girl with green hair and a poncho. "For decades now he has done however he wishes. He thought that the reason this village did not send his forces enough food was because they were sending them to us, but in truth it was because they were starving as it is."

"They probably knew this would happen," said another kunoichi whose hair covered part of her face, "but they didn't have anything to lose," and then Sasuke saw how thin and starved all of the victims looked. "They probably begged for mercy," she continued, "tried to prove that they were not disloyal, but the squads Hanzo sent did it anyways. Probably afraid of what he'd do if they disobeyed him."

And then the rain stopped.

More relieved than anything, Sasuke shucked off his poncho to wring it out, yet then caught the awe on everyone else's faces. The anticipation.

Water continued to come down in buckets in a circle around the wrecked homes and ninja, and in the center was a tall figure with his hands raised to the heavens.

His spiky orange hair highlighted his deathly pale face and the numerous black piercings in it, but it was his eyes that caught Sasuke's attention. Silver, with rings within rings. _A dojutsu!?_ he wondered. Then something stunned Sasuke as he recognized the stranger's attire. _He's wearing the same outfit as Itachi and that blue guy who was with him! Is he part of the Akatsuki too!?_

Yet all thoughts of vengeance were driven from his mind as some_thing_ rose out of the ground. Black and white and shaped like an inhuman face, from its mouth spilled green beams of light which speared all of the fallen bodies. Before Sasuke's astonished eyes, one by one the colour and life returned to the people, the cuts to their bodies sealed, and slowly with varying degrees of shock and joy they started to stand up.

Looking at his escorts to ask if he was seeing things, he saw the reverence in their eyes as they watched a miracle they had seen before, yet still had trouble believing.

_It's, it's gotta be a jutsu! Just a jutsu!_ Sasuke tried to reassure himself. _But _what_ a jutsu!_ a small part of him confessed.

Then screams of horror rent the air, and he snapped his neck around to see a little girl, maybe the same age as Sasuke when That Man killed his family. She was hugging her knees as she cried, and no one was trying to comfort her as she remembered the nightmare that had been etched into her soul. _Doesn't she have any family?_ Sasuke wondered.

Her pain was too private, and his own heart ached too much for Sasuke to look, but then one of the Rain ninja suddenly smacked Sasuke upside the head. "Do not look away from her Pain! See it! Know it! So that the world can find peace!"

"It is only through pain that someone finds clarity and understanding, and grow as a person," another said in agreement, speaking as if they were quoting someone.

Slowly, yet with a sense of power and authority that held the attention of everyone but the sobbing child, the man with the strange eyes walked up to her, and kneeled down beside her in the mud. Finally, she became aware of him, and looked up with her wet and messy face.

Flinching as she took in his mysterious eyes and terrifying visage, she turned away, struggling to make herself smaller and quiet so he would pay her no further interest.

"Child, look at me." Almost against her will, the shivering girl looked up into the eyes of the man who had brought her back to life, one that had been broken and violated by others. "You have been hurt, you have felt Pain." But for all the power in these words, there was a gentleness underneath them that soothed his audience. "Yet this Pain can become your strength, a power that you can use to change the world. Will you do that? Will you add your Pain to mine to create a world where children will not grow up with such Pain? Will you help your god?"

Slowly the tears stopped, her eyes hardened, and a fire started to grow in her eyes, as one more joined Pain's Holy Crusade.

**XXX**

Arendelle

Royal Palace

With a gasp, Naruto finally collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Finally!" the man in front of him huffed. He was one of the several trainers assigned to Naruto, and they had all been teaching him non-stop in rotating shifts for two days straight until their newest student's inhuman stamina had finally given out.

"If he's not done, hit him until he is," another teacher groused out, holding a handful of snow to some bruises on his tired body.

"Just…puff…you…huff…try…it," Naruto got out, still managing a good-natured grin.

"Yeah, yeah," the other rejoined. Then he stiffened with an anxious look. Craning his head with some effort as he fought against both gravity and the floor mat, Naruto took in the regal sight of Elsa, the Snow Daimyo, entering the dojo.

Ignoring the male banter, she stared down at one of her country's saviours with disapproval. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Get up, wash up, get some food, and go to bed!" Storming off, she stopped at the door to look back. "I'll be checking to make sure you get twelve hours sleep, any less and I'll withhold those scrolls!"

"What!?" he squawked indignantly. He needed those teaching scrolls, or at least copies of them, to continue learning how to fight with his war fan once he had left Arendelle!

"They'll do you no good if you work yourself to death!" she snapped, and left before she could get another word in.

"You heard her majesty," one of the samurai said as he hefted up Naruto's personal war fan, while the others started to haul him up and frogmarch him to the shower. "If it's any consolation, you've really picked it up fast."

"I've heard of training till you collapse, but this took it to another level," another chortled.

"Bet you're planning to use some ninja tricks with it too, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto managed. "This girl I know could make cutting winds with her fan, no seals too."

"Sounds great, but first you've got to survive the night. Now let's get you taken care of before Her Majesty gets back."

**XXX**

Land of Rain

Rebel Territory

Pain's War Tent

A tense Sasuke Uchiha walked into the large tent, while his guards stayed outside and closed the flap behind him. He stopped a few steps short of the strange-eyed man, and bowed his head as a polite form of acknowledgment; it was the most respect he was willing to give to foreign shinobi, however imposing. He never took his eyes off of him though.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the figure droned. "Your Village believes you dead, as will Orochimaru when he eventually finds the bodies of his precious bodyguards and the one we had faked for you. The seals upon you disrupt your chakra so that even a Sensor cannot identify you anymore." He said nothing else.

_I've never heard of seals that advanced_, Sasuke thought suspiciously. Moreover, it was weird he was being treated. Not as a prisoner exactly, or breeding stock, but… _Ah! He's trying to recruit me!_ He tried to speak, but to his horror his voice caught on the first word, so he tried again. "What do you want from me?"

"To kill Itachi Uchiha."

Face going slack in disbelief, Sasuke tried to compose himself. "But you're wearing the same outfit as him! Aren't you allies or something!?"

"I am Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki," the monotone informed him, and somehow the so-called god seemed to grow before Sasuke. More intense. More sinister. "Itachi is a powerful member of our organization, but his loyalties are not really with us, and in time he will betray us. I offer you the chance to kill him."

Sasuke rallied his thoughts in the ensuing quiet, even the sound of the rain muffled by the thick tent. Eagerness and bloodlust blossomed within him, as well as his old cockiness as he realized that his position was stronger than expected! If this weird-eyed man wanted to succeed, he needed Sasuke's cooperation!

"Heh, you're afraid of the Uchiha!" he sneered. In response, the silver eyed man just cocked his head, and stared silently back. Finally, Sasuke bowed to the pressure to elaborate. "You know how fast the Uchiha can learn and get stronger, with whatever their eyes see, and you worry he will surpass you!" Still the staring contest continued for a few minutes, until the god, or man, suddenly flashed his hands through signs, faster than Sasuke could see, and cried out "Chidori!"

Sasuke could only gape at the sight of the jutsu in front of him. "You are correct, the Uchiha do learn fast," Pain said while casually looking at the A-ranked technique lighting up the room. "Itachi learned this from fighting you, and then passed it on to the rest of us, doubtless to help prove his supposed loyalty, but in truth, I do not need it. _All_ S-ranked ninja continue to grow at an alarming rate, for they only reach such a height with skill, experience, and a genius that continues to show them new ways to improve. Failure to do so means that they will be killed by ninja who want to steal their secrets. But I am a god."

The last sentence was said from behind Sasuke, with the boy never seeing him move, an all too familiar chirping sound terrifyingly close. "Do I need to prove this to you, by showing you your own beating heart? And then let you hold it after I bring you back from beyond Death itself with a new one? The only threat Itachi could pose to me, is killing some of my people too far away for me to arrive and bring them back to life, or inconveniencing me. But if Itachi is a mosquito to me, what do you think you are, you and your arrogant noise?" And with that, Sasuke was brought to his knees with Killing Intent and his legs gave out.

It was here and now that Sasuke was willing to obey Pain's commands. He understood that he would have to constantly prove himself worthy of gaining the strength to kill Itachi, and if Sasuke proved unable to meet the challenge, he would be discarded. Yet it was not just survival that motivated Sasuke, for the god's demonstration of jutsu and Killing Intent had been more impressive than that of either Kakashi or Orochimaru. The leader of the Akatsuki presumably had more to offer him.

More importantly, Pain still did need him, that much was clear, for the young genius had been able to connect enough details to know Pain _was_ concerned about the Uchiha, and had agreed Itachi could be a problem, but only if he distracted or weakened Pain while the latter wished to deal with another threat. And on That Night, Sasuke had been told there was _another_ Uchiha, one who also had the Mangekyo Sharingan. A man who must have had it before Itachi, and thus must be more experienced with its power._ I'll bet he's the Uchiha this Pain's concerned about! Whether he calls himself a god or not! _

Turning away from Sasuke, Pain called out to those outside the tent. "Take him to get a uniform and equipment. He is now a genin of the new Amegakure. Like any one of you, he will be given the opportunity to prove himself and become stronger." This was not Hanzo's army after all, each ninja was valued, and the more you had to offer, the more you were trained.

Promptly, two shinobi came and carried Sasuke's limp body away as his legs still refused to work, and took him to a tent. After they gave him a chance to rest, and said some prayers about Sasuke talking to their god in person, the young traitor started to settle down. Soon a young woman entered the tent carrying a tray holding scissors and war paint, which she indicated he was to use to help disguise his Uchiha heritage. Another brought in a yellow jumpsuit, rebreather, and headband with a scratch through the Amegakure symbol; his new uniform, and a symbol of his new life.

**XXX**

Naruto's Mindscape

**_Well, _****this ****_complicates things_**, Kurama of the Nine Tails deadpanned as he contemplated what the brat was planning. Konoha's betrayal was predictable for humans, yet the actions of the Hyoton user and the other kids, along with the reactions of the other Hyoton user in Arendelle, were unwanted. Their examples had ensured that the brat's _true_ self, the darkness that lay within him, had not grown any stronger from recent events.

**_Yet how can I work this to my advantage? True, he will be mobile which will make finding my siblings easier, yet his is also being hunted. If anything he, and thus I, are in more danger than ever!_**

With this in mind, the Kyuubi turned his ancient intelligence towards cracking the problem, and turning it to his advantage.

**XXX**

Land of Rain

Some distance away from Pain's War Tent

Nagato's hideout

In a shelter disguised as part of a mountain face, hidden away from both Hanzo and the rebel's forces, a shower of paper butterflies came together to form the elegant Konan, as she approached the decrepit form of her best friend who had once been known as the human Nagato, and was now the god Pain. It only took another moment for the red-haired figure to turn his attention away from the corpses he controlled like marionettes and on to her with his real eyes.

"You pushed the timing too close," Pain mildly rebuked, knowing his angel would not take offense. "Reviving that town nearly drained my chakra to the point where I wouldn't be able to Sense Zetsu or any of his clones, anymore." Through trial and error, he had secretly developed his chakra Sensing abilities so that he could track the movements of the enigmatic spies, but it required a tremendous amount of chakra to succeed. Not that a god troubled himself with such trivialities.

That was the duty of his angel.

Using his genius with the sealing arts, Pain had also constructed chakra altering seal tags which altered the user's chakra signature by carefully inserting foreign chakra into their system without harm. While ridiculously complex, they had successfully concealed Konan's signature before abducting the boy, and had promptly put a similar one on him too. "Are you sure that Uchiha child's worth risking a conflict with Madara so soon?"

"Sasuke Uchiha has potential," Konan answered her demeanour nearly as emotionless as her 'god's.' "The destruction of the Uchiha clan shows that someone feared them, and not even Itachi could've done it on their own. Madara is the likely culprit, and I doubt he would have risked exposing himself for just revenge. The Sharingan offers potential for us, and at the very least we have denied him to the Hidden Leaf or Hidden Sound. So even if we kill him now, we stand to gain from it. We could even later frame it on someone to gauge how Itachi reacts."

She cocked her head to the side for a final word, a gesture she used when anyone else would just shrug their shoulders. "At the very least we have gained a skilled genin to fight against Hanzo's forces. Even if they kill him in next week or so, only our enemies will truly suffer, and he may kill some of them before he falls." Konan had planted certain seals on the Uchiha that Pain had devised, which denied the boy the luxury of living to be anyone else's prisoner.

"Yes," Nagato agreed, "and we'll probably still have to kill the boy eventually, given how untrustworthy he is. He did defect with the intent to serve a man who orchestrated an attack that killed scores of his fellow villagers. All for the sake of promises of power by a madman. If he could be so disloyal to the very people he had grown up with, then all allegiances he holds, even to a god, will always be conditional on how it will help him kill his brother. No, Sasuke Uchiha has made it clear what kind of person he is. Although…"

Konan silently waited, letting Pain's genius mind reconsider the situation again. While not the master strategist nor tactician that she was, it was not just through his powers that the man before her had ascended.

Jiraiya of the Sannin himself had admitted he had never heard of anyone mastering all five basic jutsu elements and fundamental jutsu within such a short period. Even those who became Kages, trained and groomed throughout their young lives, required at least a year to gain such skill with the single affinity they were born with. More shockingly, of this august body, only the Third Hokage had attained all five.

In contrast, Nagato had accomplished this despite being an untrained and poorly educated civilian, who had spent most of his childhood struggling against starvation and the detrimental effects it can have on physical and mental development. While still developing his taijutsu, physique and reflexes, fighting skills, learning what chakra _was_ and how to control it, and numerous other skills.

In three years Nagato had achieved that which most ninja failed to accomplish during their entire lives.

Finally: "It's possible though that he can be converted," Nagato concluded, albeit reluctantly. "His eyes show that he knows Pain, that it has forged him. Here, amongst the devastated lands of our people, torn apart by the Great Nations and tyranny of Hanzo, alongside families who have also lost everything, he will find kinsmen. He may become a valuable acolyte, especially if he unlocks the Mangekyo to counter Madara's own. Indeed, I suspect he might have learned more than I would wish from our exchange. Yet even that might make him an even more useful tool in case Madara chooses to betray us, and more importantly, our dream of peace."

The Angel of the Amegakure remained silent for a moment, seeing that her god had made up his mind, and knowing that she would have time to reach her own conclusions. Deciding that enough time had passed, she returned to business, "I do apologize for showing such initiative, yet I felt it for the best, even if the Uchiha boy will only be one of many plans against Madara, if that is who he really is."

She had only been able to take advantage of the situation because of good fortune. Both sides of the civil war cooperated only to keep foreigners from learning the nation was vulnerable, and Konan had been alerted that some of Hanzo's jonin were trying to defect from their increasingly paranoid leader, but also distrusted Pain too much to join. Consequently, Pain had dispatched his Angel, his fastest agent to eliminate them, and in the process her scouting paper butterflies had made this fortuitous discovery.

"Have you made any more progress with the Rinnegan?" Konan asked after Nagato said no more on the subject.

"No. One day, twenty-four hours to the second, remains the maximum amount of time I have to restore someone's life before they pass on. Our corpsmen have narrowed down the amount of damage a body must receive before the soul can no longer return and still heal the body, yet even that progress has only been minimal." There was a point when knowing when the precise depth and length of a cut would make a death 'permanent,' to the millimeter, became superfluous.

"And the rings?"

At this, Pain bit off a frustrated sigh, while simultaneously one of his puppets, the distant Naraka Path tightened its grip on the research notes it had assembled so far. "No. All we know about them is that there is definitely more to them than Madara has ever told us."

Shortly after Nagato and Konan had allied with the legendary ninja nightmare, he had presented them with ten strange rings which he claimed were connected to the Rinnegan and sealing the Tailed Beasts; although Orochimaru had fled with his ring.

Secret and careful examination had lead Nagato to conclude, mostly on an intuitive level, that they were some advanced creation of the Rinnegan, using skills that he did not possess. Yet. For the Sage of the Six Paths was said to have the ability to create fantastical items.

That was another concern about Madara: the man knew too much about the Legendary Eyes, although Nagato always carefully hid his confusion.

Regardless, the rings had numerous and fascinating abilities, and both childhood friends were concerned that there was even more to them aside being necessary for sealing away the Tailed Beasts, as proven with Han, the Five Tailed Jinchuuriki, or making it possible to command and coordinate the Nine, the upper leadership of the Akatsuki.

At first Nagato had thought Konan was suspicious of Madara solely because Yahiko had been, yet as time passed, details like this had made his own reservations grow.

"Have you made any progress determining the truth of Madara or Zetsu's identities?"

"No."

For Yahiko had been correct all those years ago, that someone who used such a name could not be trusted. When Konohagakure had been made, Hashirama Senju had been the carrot to entice people to come live there, whose reputation for mercy had led even members of the Uchiha clan, who had been fighting the Senju longer than either side remembered, to willingly surrender to him. Madara in turn had been the stick, for as much as he was respected for his fighting prowess, he was despised for the brutality that cloaked him upon the battlefield.

Which of course made their joint contribution to the Rules of War even more ironic.

And when the Uchiha patriarch inevitably made his attacks against Konoha, he had been directing the Nine Tails Demon Fox to attack a region populated by his own clansmen, having written his own family off as enemies! No, even if it was not Madara under that mask, Nagato could not think of any motivation for someone to use that name that was reassuring in the slightest. Gathering together a bunch of ninja who were all essentially the most infamous traitors of the present era, did nothing to help the masked man's credibility.

Zetsu was also an enigma. A spy with invaluable abilities who played a major role in keeping the Akatsuki functioning so smoothly. The copious amounts of information gathered alone made it feasible to consider manipulating the Great Nations. Yet he was both loyal to Madara, and his origins were a mystery. There was not a scrap of information about him to be found, which implied Zetsu had accomplished the monumental task of hiding his identity from all of the other intelligent agencies.

The self-professed god also believed that someone with two identities that were so different and simultaneously active would make him too unstable to be trustworthy.

That Konan would be the one to deal with them had been obvious. For while both he and Yahiko had always been unusually clever for their age, within their specialized fields, they had always deferred to Konan for strategies. She was the one who could bring together the slightest clues to uncover their enemies' intentions and create myriad plans of attack, counter-attacks, and counter-counter-attacks that were as unnerving as they were effective. Even when faced with new and unusual powerful techniques and foes, her numerous contingencies let her adapt and triumph without breaking a sweat.

If anyone could determine Madara's true plans, and undermine them, it would be her. Let Zetsu and his spies focus their attention on the one with the Rinnegan, believing that the true threat was the one with all the force. As Yahiko liked to say: "True power doesn't come from what you can do, but _how _you use it, and a single piece of paper slitting your throat can be a lot more deadly than my sword," usually while hefting said blade while Konan stood over their dying enemy.

Sasuke Uchiha was just one of many plans she had in motion to counter Madara, and a _disposable_ one at that. Moreover, most of Konan's other plans had more potential for success than matching Sharingan against Sharingan. If Madara or his servants learned they had Sasuke, then they would be free to assume they had found one of Konan's main plans, while her more promising ones continued apace. Still, she had always been a firm believer in having as many contingencies as possible, the more unorthodox and unexpected the better.

For now, as long as he remained able to detect Zetsu approaching and put Sasuke out of sight, and Zetsu believed the boy dead, all would be well. _Still, I should probably double check the safety precautions Konan has in place for all those explosive tags…After I reread her theories on his space-time technique that is_.

He remained unsure about her arguments that Madara was suffering from a severe brain injury though.

Still, Nagato was pleased to see such a promising potential convert. _The suffering Itachi had inflicted on his brother will make it easy for him to see the truth. What Pain does to you, and how to use it!_

"While my plans to dispose of the Akatsuki Nine are going well," Konan intoned, "the mercenary army they are creating may still prove beneficial. So long as we keep an eye on them, and continue to use them to weaken our enemies, I believe we should stay the course." _Even if they are all such loathsome examples of how broken this current world is_, she silently thought.

Not that there were any qualms about overthrowing Hanzo. The people lived under martial law, prey to the whims of a paranoiac –paranoia that had killed Yahiko— who believed that rule by fear was all that was necessary. That enough atrocities would keep the people under his feet, and that the Great Nations would not dare his wrath lest they too become his victims. The little village that had just been revived was but the most recent example of his depravities. Nagato and his forces had nearly been too late in receiving word of the death squads sent to liquidate the people; too late to revive them before the hands of Death had taken them beyond even his reach.

"Agreed," Pain said with a nod, and then Konan silently stepped forward to help feed him his lunch of gruel.

**XXX**

Later

Refreshed after the draining act of giving his people the gift of resurrection, not that a god troubled himself with such difficulties, Pain knew it was time to move onto the next step. Madara had been by a few days before to discuss this new strategy, formed from Konan's 'suggestions,' and they were all in agreement that it was for the best.

"Magic Lantern Body Technique," he intoned through his Deva Path while Konan did the same. Through their closed eyes they saw the inside of a cave hidden somewhere within the Land of Fire –their meeting places were random— and shortly afterwards the rest of the Akatsuki Nine heard the call and answered as well. They had already been alerted through the rings to prepare for a meeting, but as a collection of paranoiacs and survivors they all preferred ample time to ensure their safety. It tended to help these gatherings run smoother.

"Kakuzu," Pain ordered in lieu of greetings, "you will work with Konan until a new partner has been found for you. You will go to the Hidden Waterfall and acquire the most vulnerable of the Jinchuuriki, the Seven Tails. There can be no evidence of our involvement."  
The man just gave a simple nod, but it was the hologram of young Deidara who protested. "Hey, hey! Why're we doing that now after Itachi and Kisame showed themselves to the Leaf!? Hmm!?"

"Because they made a mistake," Sasori curtly answered his junior. "So long as we stay hidden, then the other Hidden Villages are as likely suspects as we are." Deidara quieted down at that, realizing that no one was willing to support him in this.

_Fool_, Konan coldly thought. The moment that the Hidden Villages cottoned on to just _who_ was successfully gathering all of the Tailed Beasts together, they would unite to pre-emptively crush this new threat. And while that was an inevitable part of the plan, both the one Pain had told the Akatsuki and his actual one, it would be preferable to do so in a careful and deliberate manner. If only to ensure that the results for the numerous innocents was not Death, but Pain.

The Gobi Jinchuuriki, for all of its power, had been the most isolated of the nine, while the Nanabi was the most inexperienced, locked up inside of its Village. The Ichibi was the only real international leverage that Suna had at the moment following the death of their Kazekage, so Konan believed that despite the extent to which it was despised, it would still be closely watched. For the short-term future at least. As for the rest, they were all well-trained and dangerous, hard to pin down. In contrast however, the Kyuubi was allowed to perform missions away from its Village with only a single squad.

"Itachi, Kisame," Pain continued, "the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki is your target. His superiors allow him to leave on missions with only a light escort. Moreover, by all accounts he has suddenly demonstrated a rapid growth in his skills that may prove troublesome in the future, so it is best to deal with him now. We will imprison him until the others have been sealed away. You will remain outside of Konohagakure, beyond the range of their Sensor Barrier, and wait until he leaves the protection of the Village. Take whatever means to secure him you deem necessary, but this time you will succeed."

It was risky, given how Pain was aware that Itachi was really a double-agent, Kisame likely knew too, but with such direct orders, Itachi would be hard pressed to sabotage his mission. There were ways of course, but not one that would permit a believable cover story, especially with someone like Kisame present.

"Yeah, Samehada has his scent," Kisame's image cheerfully agreed. "But if he's already out of the Village on a mission, how long do we keep waiting until he returns? And do we ambush him on his home stretch?"

"We will see how long it takes," their leader flatly informed them, "but do not attack him near Konohagakure. Wait until he is far enough away to prevent reinforcements and witnesses coming to his aid, and like Kakuzu and Konan leave no evidence of your presence. Anonymity will serve our purposes and raise tensions between the Great Nations. If you believe it prudent at the time to frame a particular Village, feel free to do so."

"Understood," Itachi answered in an equally flat tone.

"Hey, Itachi, maybe we'll get a chance to see your brother again!" Kisame smiled as he and his partner faded away.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique**

**To perform this technique, the user summons the King of Hell, which then releases the souls of the deceased from its mouth. The deceased individuals' souls may be recalled from even the crossroad between life and the afterlife, returning to their rejuvenated bodies.**

**This technique comes at a high cost of chakra, and is unique to the users of the Rinnegan. Also, there is a time limit of exactly 86400 seconds that a person can be dead before they can no longer be resurrected. There is also a limit to how badly damaged the corpse is before it can be revived. Since they are already dead, Pain's various bodies can be restored to full operation with ease. **

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**With Pain of the Akatsuki, obviously I have changed a few things. First, his followers are more aware of what his abilities are in the manga, but not all of his tricks. This way though he is able to enforce his doctrine of being a god by demonstrating his powers more. Second, I know the manga later said using that technique to revive the dead will kill you, but I am going with what I felt was originally being said/implied in the manga in that for Nagato it just costs a whole lot of chakra. Not to mention the question of how he would have known how to properly perform the technique unless he had used it at least once. To note make it too overpowered, I added limitations to his ability to revive the dead. He learnt about this technique after Yahiko and most of the original Akatsuki were killed off however. **

**For those interested in the Rules of War, they will be addressed, including how likely ninja of all people are likely to follow them, in a later chapter.**

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: "Situation with Konoha"**

**-0-**

**Please Review, and I will get back to you!**


	23. Situation with Konoha

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto or Frozen

-0-

Beta read by the wonderful Karukyuu and rose7anne101, who have both written some pretty amazing stuff!

-0-

Chapter 23: Situation with Konoha

-0-

_Previously: Shortly before Naruto was supposed to be taken into captivity by the Leaf, without the officials realizing they were actually talking to a Shadow Clone, Naruto left several letters behind. Other clones also carried out several discrete activities. About the same time, Sasuke defected from the Leaf, only to be abducted instead by Konan. __To help cover her tracks, special seals that were invented by Pain were applied to Sasuke to change his chakra signature, making it impossible to for a Sensor to recognize him that way._

_Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame were dispatched to Konohagakure to abduct Naruto when he leaves on a mission or returns from one, unaware that he was missing._

-0-

Land of Fire

Forest surrounding Konohagakure

Two weeks later

Like wraiths, Itachi and Kisame dwelled alongside the men and women of Konohagakure.

They lurked within the woods, rotating between two hour shifts when one slept and the other was on watch. Each night they would move their camp elsewhere, never leaving behind a trace or scent that two international criminals had been sleeping and eating there. Despite the numerous patrols and randomly returning squads of ninja, the Leaf remained oblivious.

Itachi was the one on duty right now, while Kisame slumbered beside Samehada. The sentient blade had been told to alert them if Kyuubi Jinchuuriki returned home, so there were no concerns about missing the boy.

Although Itachi was also waiting for someone else.

Finally, he heard the slightest sound of someone scrapping their foot against the ground, and he promptly dispatched a Shadow Clone to investigate. Any threat capable of dispersing it would be worth awakening Kisame anyways.

However, if it was who Itachi had been waiting for, then he dared not raise his partner's suspicions by being absent when the man was going to be waking up for his own shift in half an hour.

Fortune was smiling upon Itachi despite the cloudy day as he found himself face-to-face with Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former Third Hokage. Summoned here by the Crow that Itachi had sent.

Without a sound the two clones, for the old man would be negligent to come in person, made their way to a distant clearing where there was no need to worry about Samehada sensing them together and alerting its owner.

Distantly, Itachi knew that this was risky. That some part of him was growing increasingly connected to the Akatsuki, despite his efforts to seal off his emotions. That he had been too deeply undercover for too long. Still, he worked to keep his personal feelings buried where they would not interfere…or risk the former Kage noticing them. This risk for long-term undercover operatives was also precisely why Sarutobi preferred his agents to meet their handlers in person for debriefing and evaluation, as opposed to using discreet drop-offs. Usually it would be Jiraiya who met Itachi.

However, upon entering the place they had silently agreed to go converse, Itachi's fingers betrayed him with the slightest twitch in surprise as the ex-Third Hokage wordlessly lowered himself down to his hands and knees to prostrate himself before Itachi.

"Sasuke Uchiha is dead."

The world died with those words.

Dimly the clone realized his mouth was asking only question he could. "How did he die?"

"We do not know all of the details, but unfortunately we believe that he may have tried to defect to Orochimaru in pursuit of power. What was believed to have been his body was discovered within the Uchiha Compound, but our senior investigators were skeptical of the supposed circumstances of his death. When Tsunade investigated it, she found an anomaly that the others had missed. Hunter-nin were dispatched, and after finding his trail, followed it to the scene where they found what may be his body again, along whom we have identified as Orochimaru's remaining bodyguards. Despite the destructive nature of his death, there were no signs that he was being coerced to accompany them. Consequently, he has been posthumously charged with treason." The Third Hokage could see the growing sickness in Itachi's eyes, but he knew he dared not spare any details regarding Sasuke. Besides, on some level he would be well aware that his home would regard his little brother's fate as karma.

"Jiraiya's information network has confirmed that Orochimaru was expecting them, and believes them dead. As near as we can uncover," the old man continued, "they ran into a border trap that they had missed. All of the corpses were too badly damaged for even Tsunade to verify Sasuke's identity, but despite how suspicious it seems, we were unable to find any evidence that there any deception this time." He paused, still bowing before his subordinate, before confessing, "I have failed you."

"What of Danzo? Could he be responsible?" Itachi interrogated, marveling at how steady his voice was.

If Sasuke had defected for power, it could have only been to kill his older brother. Sasuke had made his own choices, but that barely muted the insidious voices throwing accusations at Itachi from within his own mind. How he had goaded and manipulated an already traumatized child into embracing hate even further until it consumed him.

"He has expressed dissatisfaction with this turn of events. If Sasuke were alive, he might have tried a breeding program," Itachi was proud at how he hid his disgust at those words, "which I would have opposed." The other clans would have been worried about the possible precedent that would set, and the Clan Restoration Act that the ladies of the Senju and Uchiha had written had made clear that such a deed would be outright illegal. "At the very least, Danzo would have desired the illusion that the last of the Uchiha clan had remained loyal. Yet as it is, too many already know what happened, which has the potential of leaking to our enemies and reducing our clients. And he definitely would not risk you finding out and taking vengeance, especially if you took offense to your little brother being subject to serial rape."

_Well-reasoned_, Itachi grimly acknowledged. No, the risks would outweigh the potential gains. Danzo would have attempted something more subtle than this, ensuring that if Sasuke disappeared, it would be as a hero. Preferably disappearing after telling his comrades he would hold off an advancing force of enemy ninja, with the War Hawk then stirring up public fury towards the nation that had "killed" or "captured" the Last Uchiha. For their own nefarious schemes that the Leaf would never dream of emulating, of course.

Calmly and coldly, vainly attempting to disconnect himself from these thoughts and feelings, Itachi gave his report. "We have been dispatched here with the objective of abducting Naruto Uzumaki, and leaving no witnesses that the Akatsuki are responsible. Unlike our previous attempt, Naruto-kun's capture is now a priority. Pain, and thus of course Madara," for Itachi was convinced that the Uchiha Patriarch was the puppet master, "are concerned about his growth. They believe that it is best to capture him while he is still more vulnerable, and keep him captive while they maintain the rest of their schedule."

It may have been his imagination, but Itachi was confident he saw the old man twitch minutely.

Slowly, Sarutobi stood up from the ground, acknowledging that Itachi was unwilling to address the issue of Sasuke right now. Doubtless the old man would want to inquire into his double-agents mental health at a later date, but for now he had no interest in pressuring the forced façade of an emotionless shinobi the Uchiha was projecting.

"You are not the only one. Due to concerns about Naruto's rapidly increasing skills, and questions about his loyalty, the Kyuubi was ordered to be extracted from Naruto, and placed into a new host under Danzo's custody. Instead, Naruto escaped from the Village along with some of his friends, and utterly evade Pursuit. There has been no trace of him, despite how he only had a heads start of about ten minutes."

The part of Itachi that was a professional, the part that was not racked with dark and bitter internal turmoil, was impressed. Very impressed. Even evading all of the everyday defenses and precautions that Itachi and Kisame had been slipping around was worthy of high praise for one so young. Yet those were all passive measures against intruders and defectors, not part of an intensive and dedicated search. The Leaf would have sent their best trackers, and the Hunter-nin of Konohagakure were as good as any other Village. That was why it was believable that Sasuke had died from a booby trap, for surely they would have found _some_ clue if someone else had been present.

"We are obviously keeping this as secret as possible," Sarutobi continued, his voice turning steely. "Should we have the ANBU 'discover' and attack Kisame while we have the opportunity? If we could take him alive, or failing that, claim to have done so, we could use it to justify the intelligence we have about the Akatsuki."

"No," Itachi's monotone informed him. "Kisame would definitely commit suicide first, and it would prompt the Akatsuki to send in a stronger force the next time, while the Village is still recovering. I believe that for now it is better for Kisame and me to occupy ourselves here while waiting. If you discover Naruto, you can alert me, and we will react depending upon the circumstances." Especially since while a member of the Nine, Itachi was still unaware of crucial details about the supposed leader of the Akatsuki. He knew that the man was a Power and a former Amegakure nin, but that was it, much less where to find him.

Konan doubtlessly knew the man's identity, and Itachi suspected that Kakazu did, as well as some of the others, but Itachi had never had a reason to know, so he had never been told. But without that intel, or the precise abilities of the others, the Leaf was not yet in a position to risk directly confronting an unknown number of subordinates and seven S-ranked ninja after eliminating Kisame and having Itachi rejoin them.

And that was entirely ignoring the matter of Madara 'Destroy-Entire-Landscapes' Uchiha.

No, all that could be done for now was maintain Itachi's role as mole, while Jiraiya and the former Third Hokage discreetly continued their own investigations. "Has the Fifth Hokage been informed of my activities?"

"No," Sarutobi frowned in self-reproach. "But I will do it soon. I wanted to address it once she had settled into her now role, but I have been forced to delay it more since she is still very distraught over Naruto's disappearance."

"Could Danzo be responsible for that?"

"No. He has lost far too much prestige over it, and the pursuers were too close behind Naruto before he vanished after the Daimyo's order forced him to flee. Danzo's men," for they both knew that Root still existed, "might have been able to abduct them, but Naruto and his companions were too strong to have been taken without leaving some sign of struggle. If Danzo did have a subordinate capable of such, he would have tried to use him to gain the Hokage hat already."

"Agreed," Itachi droned, still desperately trying to hide what was building up inside of him. "Is there anything else?"

"…No. Contact me or Jiraiya if you have any further queries. And let us know if the Akatsuki learn about Naruto."

"Understood."

Without another word, the Uchiha's Shadow Clone dispersed itself.

**XXX**

The overcast had broken as rain fell from the heavens.

Underneath it, Itachi just stood still, hardly noticing. _Is Sasuke truly dead? Has everything I have done been for nothing? I've sacrificed everything to create a world of peace for him. A world where the Village of the Hidden Leaf is strong and prosperous and war is but a forgotten horror._

_What did you seek when you left Sasuke? Did I truly drive you to that in my arrogance? My Uchiha arrogance? I thought I knew what was best for your and the honour of the clan, knew it as our father never could._

Again and again his emotions screamed within him, trying to break out of their cage to vent themselves. Yet so long as he was a double-agent, he dared not show any glimpse of his true feelings.

_But what does it matter!? Sasuke's dead!_

He took in the slightest breath to regain his composure.

_No, it was the interference of Orochimaru's manipulations, and the ninja world that drove him to this. I will find a way through this, I always have._

_…__Yes, I will continue on as if he is alive, to accomplish this dream. And if he is dead, then it will be in his memory._

_For what few years I have left._

For his part, Kisame had woken up at the sudden wetness to only stare on in bemusement. He did not know what was wrong, but it almost looked like Itachi was crying for some reason. _No matter. Whatever it is, he'll get over it. And then we can continue with Madara-sama's plan._

A short while later, Zetsu appeared to give his own report on the death of Sasuke Uchiha.

No mention was made of Naruto Uzumaki, and Kisame and Itachi were to maintain their position.

**XXX**

Mountains' Graveyard

Later

"Are you sure that Sasuke Uchiha is dead?" Obito Uchiha demanded from Zetsu, both frustrated and concerned. The former was because felt as if the time he had spent twisting young Uchiha's psyche on that fateful night, driving him to hate his brother, had been wasted. The latter because Itachi had now become a far less predictable variable.

An incredibly _dangerous_ variable, one capable of meticulous planning and frightening power.

Alerting Itachi so soon about the apparent death of his brother could have repercussions, but the outweighed by the risk of that man finding out through his own contacts, or hearing a distorted version of events, and wondering why he had been kept in the dark.

For whatever mission Itachi set out on, the young genius always prepared for every fathomable possibility that might occur, creating myriad contingency plans that were as unconventional as they were brilliant. Yet all of this had been balanced by the weakness that was his sentimental concern of his precious younger brother. Without that leash, not only was the young man was no longer safely predictable, his one sole weakness was no more.

"Yes," Black Zetsu growled, hiding his own serious aggravation. From what had been covertly Sensed, the young Uchiha had been the newest reincarnate of Indra, but with his death that meant whoever Asura had transmigrated to would be without his principal rival and opposition.

Playing the two against each other had always proven beneficial throughout the centuries, yet whenever one died too early, the unchecked power and charisma of the survivor tended to shift events beyond Black Zetsu's control. The two of them were forces of nature, requiring delicate handling.

Moreover, without Indra around to draw him out, _finding_ Asura would be a difficult task in itself. Doing so required immense skill in Sensing chakra, and only by focusing upon one individual at a time. Essentially Black Zetsu had to find a suspect and focus upon them to confirm if they were a transmigrant or not. Locating the most recent Indra had always been relatively easy since the Uchiha were the primary candidates, and Black Zetsu had been spying on them so much anyways.

The subsequent Massacre had only simplified that task, especially since Indra would never reincarnate into any of those so readily dispatched. That would ruin the whole point!

Originally, Zetsu had been willing to be patient. The mighty spirits did not fully manifest until their newest 'descendent' was more mature, so all that had been necessary was keeping an eye upon Sasuke Uchiha until Asura inevitably revealed himself.

Unfortunately, Black Zetsu had been uncharacteristically busy these last few years with the civil war in Amegakure, monitoring the situation in Kirigakure, developing the final base-form for the White Zetsu soldiers that were now being produced with the Gobi, and managing all of the Akatsuki's interests, that he had not really had the chance to really investigate Indra's host's interactions. Meaning that not only was such a powerful potential pawn removed from the board, its equal and opposite was still hidden.

That was why once he had heard the reports that the Sound had tried to recruit the Uchiha, and that he was now dead, Black Zetsu had so desperately tried to Sense for the Uchiha's chakra, only to find nothing.

_This is going to complicate Mother's return. I'll have to plan accordingly. _

No need to let Obito/Madara/Goodness-No-Not-Tobi or the others know about this however, lest it expose the true extent of his abilities. Or lead them to wonder what other secrets he had been keeping from them up to this point…

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage Tower

"How long until Kakashi returns from his mission?" Tsunade growled even as she massaged her throbbing forehead.

"Any time now," Shizune answered, knowing that the Village's concerns were mounting.

After an extensive autopsy, Tsunade had confirmed that the supposed Uchiha corpse within the village was actually a fake, and it was doubtful that anyone else would have uncovered the deception. Yet the Hunter-nin and other squads who had been dispatched had made two distressing discoveries.

First, it appeared the Uchiha had already been killed, along with whoever had been traveling with him. Due to the condition of the corpses, it was almost impossible for positive identification of the genin. For better or worse, when the Hunter-nin had examined the scene of the crime, just within the Land of Rice Fields, they had come to the conclusion that the group had run afoul of one of the border's booby traps. The complete lack of tracks or any sign whatsoever that another person had been present, or left afterwards with a certain young Uchiha, added strength to this argument. Jiraiya's own contacts were confident that Orochimaru was sincerely furious over this setback, blaming his deceased bodyguards for this failure.

After all, the only other possibility would be if someone had flown away with the brat, which was ludicrous even for shinobi, especially with the dense foliage present at the scene, and how even Summons left trace scents for the Hunters to find. Only one man was capable of that, and not even the possibility of claiming the Uchiha clan for his Village would warrant the personal appearance of the Tsuchikage.

Even worse, the second discovery strongly implied that that Sasuke Uchiha had turned traitor before his all-too brief demise.

The squad of ninja that Shizune was originally supposed to be working with, before everyone realized it was best to keep her in the Village, had all been found dead. Worse, they had all had their throats slit, with the Uchiha's scent on each of them. Even if he had not given the killing blow, the fact that he had desecrated their corpses in such a manner drew only grim conclusions. That there were no signs of struggle during the Uchiha's journey meant that if he were still alive, he would have faced a trip to T&amp;I for some very pointed questions.

Due to the extent of the search, the knowledge that the Last Uchiha had turned traitor had become quiet but general knowledge, but Tsunade had managed to keep secret the full extent of treachery. That he had actively stricken out at his home. She had done this to try and minimize any further impact, but also for the sakes of the remnants of Team 7. To help keep them from being crushed by the guilt and depression of failing to recognize the serpent within their own squad, especially for Hatake.

Yet even the value of the Sharingan paled before what had been lost with that squad of ninja Sasuke had possibly helped murder.

Raidō Namiashi, Genma Shiranui, and Iwashi Tatami. The Hokage's own bodyguards, and the only ones who knew how to perform the Flying Thunder Formation technique, the inferior version Flying Thunder God! While the Fourth Hokage had never taught them the true secrets of his signature technique, with their assistance it would have been feasible to someday reverse engineer it. Now however, that possibility was lost.

The Flying Thunder God might forever be denied to Konohagakure now.

And to cap it all off, the Daimyo's wife's cat Tora had completely disappeared over the last few months, and the Leaf's attempts to slip in a replacement had all failed. The fat lady _knew _whenever they tried to slip her an imposter, which only made things harder with the Daimyo, who was already enraged over Naruto's escape. Not even the Inuzuka could find any trace of either of them, dead or alive.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Nara Clan Compound

Shikamaru sat in his "thinking" pose, while Choji, Hinata, Shino, Menma, and Kiba silently and (mostly) patiently waited cross-legged in a circle.

On the floor before each of them was a letter handwritten and signed by Naruto, and Shikmaru's father, Shikaku, silently closed the door shut behind him. Doubtless Naruto Uzumaki's friends had already made their own inquiries into what had happened to him, and the Fifth Hokage –over Danzo's protests— had only sworn them to not talk about his status of becoming a missing-nin with only those who were not already aware. Meaning that they were free to discuss what had happened with each other.

Shikaku knew they had come to Shikamaru in hopes that he would figure out the most essential question of all: why?

Why would Naruto, who had so vibrantly dreamed of becoming Hokage, who had been finally proving that realizing his dream was a reality, suddenly an inexplicitly defect?

They all knew that Naruto had been honest with them about his ambition, you could not fool ninja like them so thoroughly, not with their special clan abilities; clearly they were missing something.

Before his friends had come over, Shikamaru had tried to probe answers out of his father over a game of shogi. The verbal dance had been strenuous and worrisome for Shikaku, as he dared not let his guard down for the slightest second. Even for the Jonin Commander there was always the chance that ANBU might be spying upon him, verifying that a certain wily Nara did not subtly lead anyone towards the truth. So far, the closest Shikamaru had gotten was suspicions that something had happened _because_ Naruto had been proving that he had the potential to become Hokage.

While waiting for his friend to finish, Shino took another look at his letter from Naruto. He had memorized the content, but it was always possible that Naruto had slipped in some code amidst the hasty scrawl that he had overlooked. At least that was what he told himself.

_"__Shino,_

_"__I've got to make this quick, but the truth is, there isn't much I've got to say. It's not like you're very talkative after all. Joke!_

_"__Sorry, but you probably already do know all that I want to say._

_"__You're the responsible one, so watch out for the others. Protect the Will of Fire. And show everyone why they should respect the Aburame clan._

_"__Most of all, thanks for being my friend!_

_"__Naruto Uzumaki."_

It was almost painful to look at the empty spot in Shino's circle of friends where "Konohagakure's future Hokage" was supposed to be. That dream could never be realized now. The emotions he had felt coursing through him upon reading this the first had been unlike anything Shino had ever experienced before, but he did recognize one of them: betrayal.

Why had the Village broken faith with one of its own?

_Someone like Naruto could never be a traitor! He's eaten ramen for lunch with the Third Hokage! _

No, Shino knew that there was more going underneath the underneath. Especially given the reactions when within approximately an hour of the incident, a squad of anxious ninja had appeared within the clan compound, demanding Shino's cooperation on the grounds of how the Aburame regularly placed tracking beetles upon their associates. When he flatly tried to explain that he did not have one on Naruto, they had angrily threatened him with charges of treason, yelling over his attempts to explain that he had given up attaching his kidaichū to Naruto because his chakra had strange effects on his partners. Sometimes they flew back 'overstuffed,' other times they gorged themselves do death. A few times, particularly after the recent Invasion, they had just died, and Shino could not shake the feeling that given how relatively uninjured Naruto had been, that the kidaichū should have been fine.

At that point, Shino's father had intervened against the intruders, glacially informing they were to leave the clan compound, or else _they_ would be arrested for illegal entry and leveling unfounded charges against his son. He had then escorted the squad out, quietly talked with them, and had then unexpectedly headed off with them at great speed in the direction of the Village gate. Shibi Aburame had never questioned his son's word, but the fact that he had apparently lent his own impressive skills to try, and fail, to find Naruto, was telling in its own right.

Kiba was angry, confused, and suspicious. He knew Naruto was too much of a loudmouth to be a spy, and too dedicated towards being Hokage to be a traitor. He also knew that there was no conceivable way for Naruto to evade the elite trackers of his clan, and wondered therefore if Haku was to blame. That he had somehow tricked them all. Kept something hidden.

Hinata…had just barely avoided an identity crisis.

She had spent so long being enamoured with Naruto, all but worshiping the ground he trod upon, that the idea that he was now supposedly an enemy, one she would be expected to capture or kill if they met again, was inconceivable. If not for Menma entering her life, becoming someone she cared so much for, she might not have had someone to fall back on. Moreover, while Naruto had apparently remained oblivious of her crush on him, the fact that his letters to both her and Menma offered support for them –saying that they were boyfriend and girlfriend even though they had never even dated!—had given her the extra support she had needed.

The young Hyuga Princess did not even register how she was holding Menma's hand, who was almost as concerned for his fellow blonde as he was for Hinata.

Choji just kept eating his chips, onto his third bag by now. While less informed than the others on what was going on with Naruto, the big-hearted boy trusted his best friend to figure it out, and knew that he needed more information anyways before making a decision. Hence why he was eating to help keep patient while his _best_ friend worked out what was going on.

Although he was dimly remembering how during that incident a few months back when Naruto had apparently stolen something and his usually warm and kind-hearted dad, Choza Akimichi, had been all fired up over hunting Naruto down for some reason, and had never explained why. It had just been over a prank, right?

Unbeknownst to Choji, Choza had been consulting Asuma about the new friends Shikamaru and Choji had been hanging out with.

Finally, Shikamaru opened his eyes to face them.

"We are facing a wall of secrets that have surrounded Naruto since his youth. The adults have been prejudiced against him for years, _before_ he started pranking, leading them to encourage our generation to avoid him." Shikamaru waited for his friends to think about that, recalling conversations with their family members that for each their own reasons they had forgotten or ignored. "I believe," he continued when they looked back at him, with Kiba opening his mouth to say something, "that one of these secrets finally caught up to Naruto, and he had to defect, but thanks to his connection to the Fifth Hokage he was able to get us these letters."

"But what's the secret!?" Kiba yelled.

"I don't know," Shikamaru confessed. "Or rather, there are too many possibilities. I have come up with a bunch, but it's likely that it involves something so classified that none of us have ever even heard a whisper about it. Some subject that all the adults are have been ordered to be quiet about, even if they don't know any details. This is a Hidden Village after all, ripe with secrets, false truths, and misdirection. We'd have to ask someone to find out more, but that's something we can't do."

"But why not?" Hinata fiercely demanded, tightening her grip on Menma.

"Because whatever it is, it's apparently a classified government secret, and investigating too deeply into it without permission, would be treason." The all stilled at that, and Shikamaru darkly nodded. "Moreover, despite whatever reasons Naruto may have held to do so, he is still the soldier of the Leaf who has defied military orders and has still left of his own volition. We would be investigating a traitor."

"Logically then," Shino droned, "we would need sufficient rank ourselves to investigate this matter. Given how the Fifth Hokage evidently still supports Naruto, it might be possible then to clear Naruto of his charges if we can prove him innocent of whatever forced him to leave."

He was about to say something more, when Shikamaru slumped down and sadly shook his head. "Whatever the secret is, it's serious. Moreover, Village laws about traitors are clear. Even if they are later found to be innocent," there was legal precedent for that even, Shikamaru had checked as soon as he had heard the news, "given the time they have spent away from their home unsupervised, with potentially vindictive thoughts, they are not allowed to serve as ninja again. Even if he received a pardon or was found innocent, Naruto would be retired, with standard pension and benefits, but could never become Hokage. Not even Lady Fifth can change that."

The Hidden Villages might be military dictatorships, but the founding ninja clans had been quite firm on the necessity for iron laws to protect future generations. A Village Leader might have a lot of leeway on many matters, but the issue of traitors was very clear in Konohagakure.

One by one they started to grieve for their friend and the death of his dream.

**XXX**

Arendelle

Royal Palace

Guest Suite

After his brutal workout and following sleep, Naruto was lying in bed, trying to will the stress to leave his body.

He was on the run from one of the Great Nations, and as the so-called jail of the Kyuubi, they would hunt him to the ends of the earth. It was because of this that he had concocted such a desperate plan –_But suicide or not, we'll succeed!_ — of action: to fight back. To show that at the end of the day, he would not be cowed by this.

However, Naruto was also curious as to how things were going back hom— back in Konohagakure. How everyone was reacting to his letters, and wondering about all of those tasks he had had his Shadow Clones carry out.

Like leaving behind a more secure seal marker for the Flying Thunder Formation technique, and inevitably the Flying Thunder God for when he had mastered them… _Loved the look on Tayuya's face when I told her_ that _little detail!_

There had been a few other things he had done as well of course, but Naruto figured it would be a long time before he would learn about the results for those ones.

Yet doubts continued to swirl despite his normally cocksure attitude, which even Haku's constant ministrations could not keep pruned to satisfaction. _Should I have asked the others, Hinata, Kiba, Menma, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji, to come with me, instead of just leaving letters? Will they even get a chance to read them, or will they just be told I turned traitor? …No, I couldn't take them from their families, especially not under such pressure. _

_And I was never as close to them as I am with Haku, Tayuya, Karin, and Tora_, he admitted to himself.

It was weird how everyone Naruto was closest to were former enemies, but when he had mentioned that to them, it had been Tayuya of all people who had pointed out that none of them had held any preconceptions of him (aside for being an arrogant Tree Hugger like the rest of his Village, which she cheerfully yet adamantly assured him he still was), and that he had earned their respect the hard –painful at times— way.

More than Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji, who he had known even longer, his newest companions had wormed their way deep into his heart.

_Maybe it's for the best?_

He tried to sleep, and not admit that his discomfort was from the guilt at his refusal to try and find another way to explain to them his actions. He might have been fleeing for his life, condemned to a life on the run or death, but if they were truly his friends then they had deserved the right to both hear his reasons –through one of the many Shadow Clones he had created for instance— and make their own choice.

**XXX**

Arendelle

Royal Palace

Training Field

"Intimidating," Haku smiled at the massive icicle hovering before his left eye.

He tilted his head to look at the wielder between the array of similar weapons aimed at him, taking in Daimyo Elsa's cool and collected composure as he maintained the hovering pieces of ice with nothing but raw jutsu.

"Your chakra reserves are incredible, and your raw talent is exceptional." He wished to end his assessment and compliment by calling her "cousin," but he dared not.

Kristoff was no fool, and while he had been discrete about it, he had still glanced at Haku when he had reiterated that Elsa was of the Royal Family and not a refugee of the Yuki clan. Elsa's power was a miracle to the populace, and a genetic mutation to the more informed. Nothing more.

Moreover, each had found a new family.

…Which was not to say that they did not help each other train to become stronger.

For all of Elsa's natural ability, she had spent years rejecting her gifts. From a young age Haku had been taught by Zabuza to embrace them, and had come to believe that his only worth lay in how well he could yield them in battle.

Consequently, while Haku's chakra was pitiful compared to hers (although respectful for a jonin), he had far, far more skill and insight into their Bloodline.

Which was not to say that she was not teaching him a few tricks either.

She blinked in surprise as 'Haku' suddenly collapsed into water, distracting her as the real one rose from out of a bank of snowfall behind her, having flowed through the snow as easy as water, or earth to an Earth Jutsu user. "But you've got to keep your guard up," calmly continuing from where he had left off, arms folded across his chest.

The watching samurai tensed, by the guest did nothing else while Elsa scowled in self-depreciation. "And I keep flinging around so much snow that anyone could use Snow Release to travel through it."

"Exactly, so let's work on that control exercise some more."

"Thanks, Haku."

As they went to sit down in meditative poses, she gave him a little smile. "I've got to admit, this is going better than I thought."  
"Oh?"

"Yeah, Karin was going on about how you would stick me full of needles if I made a mistake."

"Oh, they like to play jokes like that."

Elsa arched a knowing eyebrow, but then got to work. To master the icy storm within her to its entirety, so that it could not become her undoing.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Torture and Interrogation Force Headquarters

For the umpteenth time, Ibiki Morino, commanding officer of the T&amp;I Division went over all of Konoha's notes on Haku Yuki and Naruto Uzumaki.

All of those who knew of this catastrophe were still struggling to accept that they had escaped, especially since one of them was the despised vessel –or reincarnation as some ignorant fools whispered— of the Kyuubi, and the Academy dunce who had repeatedly failed to graduate. Loud, brash, impulsive, with a hair trigger temper if you had even an amateur's idea of how to manipulate him, it should have been inconceivable that such a person would be capable of hiding from his pursuers even if the Yuki kid kept his hand clasped over the Jinchuuriki's mouth.

But Ibiki had been willing to believe it.

Oh, it was professionally infuriating that he had missed something about the Yuki, such as his skills at evasion, and given the ease at which they had escaped he suspected that there had been some preparations for this, but he knew the ice brat had not been the instigator of this.

Haku Yuki had been under constant observation during the months leading up to the Sand-Sound Invasion, and while his activities had been odd at times (such as paying hookers to distract Jiraiya the Toad Sage during Uzumaki's training, but the Sannin had retained Toad scouts on alert for any genuine threats), he had done nothing of serious concern. _Although all of those times he and Uzumaki were quietly sitting around that apartment appear a lot more worrisome n_ow, Ibiki knew. _But it's not like they'd have something special enough to block out observers, would they? Certainly Yuki did not bring anything like that in or have any relevant knowledge of that when Inoichi probed his mind._

Although now the Yamanaka Clan Head was suspicious that he had missed something after all, that the Yuki had hidden something regarding Zabuza Momochi. Regardless, even after the Invasion, during which Haku's performance had been noteworthy, the ANBU and other shinobi had kept a loose but close eye on him.

_But it's what we got on Uzumaki that's important when it's all put together. _For during that same period, reports on his own development had been recorded.

_Somehow, even if you factor in his use of __Shadow Clones__, his performance skyrocketed almost overnight. Yuki and Hatake didn't see it because they're both prodigies themselves, probably thinking that the catch-up was actually still slow, but Uzumaki had been simultaneously learning a diverse set of disciplines at an abnormal rate. _

Jiraiya, the Third Hokage, and Lady Fifth doubtless had a hint, but Ibiki was unaware of what their thoughts on the matter really were. Plus, he doubted that Jiraiya had paid enough attention to the brat during that trip to find the Fifth Hokage, especially given how the man had spent that month too busy ogling girls frolicking in a watering hole and itsy-bitsy bikinis.

_For crying out loud, according to this newest report, he could've even been learning faster if he'd realized that __Shadow Clones _did_ transfer muscle memory! _Personally, Ibiki felt it was understandable that Yuki did not fully understand the technique –Uzumaki sure did not, having to be guided through the basics of it—, but it was sloppy that neither of them had fully experimented with it enough to discover the truth.

_Yet somehow he also started to go through a rapid readjustment of his basic psyche as well! Finally having people interact with him might have calmed him down_, Ibiki mused, _but he also became far more serious. True, during that mission to the Land of Snow and during the Invasion he finally saw what war is really about, multiplied through the memories of all his clones at that, but these changes were evident even before that…_

_Perhaps a part of his personality he suppressed in his need for attention? Or maybe a subconscious need to emulate someone who is both his role model and best friend? But he didn't do that with Iruka Umino… Hmmm but that might be because of greater interaction with the Yuki. _

_Then he finds family that treat him better than most of the people that he grew up with, despite only knowing them for such a short time. Warning signs there, but something we could've still used to help make sure that _they_ were loyal to the Village, and give Naruto something more to defend with his home. _

_In line with his teacher, there are also now indications of sabotage within the Academy and how lacking any guardians had detrimental effects on his studies to explain his sudden growth, but it doesn't seem enough…_

_Even just saying he had a dedicated tutor from Haku Yuki can't explain everything, even a genius like him can't do so much. So, there's something that changed everything and made him into someone that one day could truly become a Power._

_Something that gave him the edge he needed when the Daimyo feared that he would turn his childhood pain upon the Land of Fire. _

_And now he's on the run with a Tailed Beast in his belly, three individuals who defected from their respective former homes, and a secret that you hid from everyone here. _

_Naruto Uzumaki…what is ticking within that head of yours…? _

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hyuga Clan Compound

Away from the rest of his clansmen, Neji sat in thought, trying to decide who he was. What Fate meant to him.

All the while silently cursing the existence of Naruto Uzumaki and what he represented.

He remembered their match during the Chunin Exam…

**XXX**

[Flashback]

_For his part, Neji tried to remain visibly unimpressed as he glared back at Naruto, who only looked back in confusion, "Surprised that I survived, failure?"_

_"__No. Surprised at what a hypocrite you are."_

_Neji's eyes bulged with hate at this comment, "What?"_

_"__That jutsu you just used, it is unique to the Main House is it not? Releasing chakra from all over your body and then spinning to help redirect the oncoming blow? Yet you are of the Branch House, the rules of your clan, the rules of fate, forbid you from even thinking of learning that technique. And I doubt they would have taught it to someone so ready and willing to beat up the Clan Head's daughter at that," Neji flinched at this, but before he could say something, Naruto continued on, "And don't even get me started on how on earth you are supposed to know what the fate of everyone is supposed to be. Not that it really matters really."_

**XXX**

Present

And then…

**XXX**

[Flashback]

_The clone right in front of Neji looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself for a moment. "I think I'll leave it at that, showing you that you don't know anything about fate. It's over, you lost, and it's about time you realize how much you're struggling to find what you really want in life for yourself." And then the clone leaned down and whispered into Neji's ear, "But you know what? I wonder what would happen if someone helped Hinata become strong enough to be the next Clan Head? You saw her when I told her to use the __Curse Seal__ on you, you heard what she said."_

_Neji's mind was reeling. Nothing today was going as it should be: he was beaten when it should have been an easy victory, and he could see from his angle how the original was still being cautious and staying out of reach. And if Hinata became the Clan Head…_ No! He's just speaking nonsense, he has to be!_ Neji seethed, unwilling to let go of the mindset that had ruled him for so many years as he struggled to get up._

_And then the clone knocked him out._

**XXX**

Present

During his recovery after the match, Neji, via gossip and eavesdropping, had learned that the supposed failure had gone on to play a noteworthy role in the ensuing Invasion, far more than he would have credited him for. Reluctantly, kicking and screaming all the way, he was forced to acknowledge that he had been wrong about Naruto Uzumaki. Fate had been wrong.

And if it was wrong about that, then what did Neji truly know about Fate?

His uncle giving Neji the scroll from his father after he had woken up during the Chunin Exam, had cemented the doubts in his mind.

Now however, Uzumaki was on the run as a fugitive, with the very reasons why being classified. The higher-ups were trying to keep it quiet, but given the nature of the Byakugan, the Hyuga had been informed. Even now, teams of ninja were going throughout the Village collecting every scrap of information they had on his activities of that day, particularly since he had created several clones to perform tasks unknown. After all, not only could their eyes detect large sources of chakra on missions, but it was possible one of them had seen something when using their abilities within the village itself.

In a fit of rebellion, gratitude, and something else that Neji dared not try to define, he had concealed how he had been personally visited by one of those Shadow Clones. One who had made him an offer, one so staggering that Neji had been unable to respond, and before he knew it the clone had been forced to disperse unanswered to prevent discovery by approaching members of the Hyuga clan (who had fortunately not activated their Byakugan).

Now Neji was tortured by his questions and doubts, wondering what the future held for him, and how he was supposed to decide.

Finally, he admitted that he had no idea what to do, but was able to compromise with himself. _I will continue to train, and help Hinata become a strong Clan Head and see what she would do. I will do this until you reappear, Naruto Uzumaki, and see what you are planning to do. Hopefully by then I'll have an answer to your question._

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Town in the west

Cheap hotel room

Jiraiya puked out his guts and shame into the toilet.

Behind him were rows of empty bottles from last night's attempt to make the world disappear for a little bit. Now it was back with a vengeance, and as his head ranged and clanged, Jiraiya could only think that he deserved it all. _The Prophecy stated that my student would either bring great change…or great destruction. Minato, Nagato, and all of the rest of my students are dead, but for however short a time, Naruto was also my student; and now he'll be angry, resentful, and surrounded by former members of Orochimaru's little cult and an assassin of the Bloody Mist._

Jiraiya would do all he could to bring the boy home alive and pardoned, but he was terrified he might have to kill Minato and Kushina's only child, the godson, no, _grand_son he had utterly failed.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

A few miles outside the Village

A few days later

Black Zetsu was now actually starting to almost get annoyed.

Not only was Indra apparently dead, but now the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had vanished off the face of the earth.

After Kisame had made it clear that no the brat had not returned home yet, and had been absent for a while, Zetsu had gone searching on his own. Tracking members of Konohagakure's Hunter-nin, a loose comment by one of them implied that the Jinchuuriki was missing, having either abandoned his home, or been abducted. _If it's the latter, then that means it might be more difficult to acquire him. But if he ran off on his own, that also means it's exposed, which can be beneficial_.

He expanded his senses, feeling for that unique chakra signature with a reach beyond that of any human alive.

And found nothing.

It was possible that he was just beyond Zetsu's range, and had remained so for the entire time Zetsu had been hunting, hiding the true extent of his own powers from even Madara/Obito/Tobi, but traveling such a distance so quickly was unlikely.

_Curious_, he calmly noted, the peculiarity of the situation dampening any growing irritation. _Indra dying, and now a crucial Jinchuuriki disappearing? I will have to investigate this further! If he's dead then that will be to our benefit when the Kyuubi respawns and I predict the location, but if someone else captures him first, then there may be another player who's escaped my attention…_

**XXX**

Land of Water

Kirigakure

Empty Street

Chunin Captain Maes Hughes of the Investigations Office of Kirigakure hurried down the perpetually foggy road, clutching his bleeding arm, senses alert for any sign of ambush. Despite leaving a trail of blood and knew he was being pursued, he forced himself to keep from running. Blind haste in these mists would be the death of him…and the knowledge he carried within his head.

Endlessly it circled through his mind: the pieces of the puzzle that he had finally put together. _That anyone could be so sick to do this!? The massacres, the graduation exam, everything! I've got to get a message to Roy!_

Somehow or other, ANBU Hunters loyal to the government had stumbled upon what he was doing, and had attacked him. Fortunately there had only been two, and they had misjudged Hughes for just a desk jockey, not a veteran and survivor of carrying out the Bloodline Purges, and he had killed them both.

Then he heard the faintest noise behind him, and Hughes thought of his wife Gracia and his daughter Elicia.

**XXX**

Land of Fire

Konohagakure

Hokage's Tower

Jonin Captain Kakashi Hatake silently sat within the Hokage's office, Tsunade having vacated it to give him some privacy with the unopened letter before him and the crushing guilt that threatened to consume him. A single hand tightly gripped a copy of _Icha Icha_ like the talisman it was to him.

_There is no way this can ever end well_, he knew. _If it drags on too long, there'll even be mounting pressure for me to hunt down Naruto given my skills and knowledge of him, like the trash I'd be!_

The joke was on "them," probably Danzo or the Elders, if they thought Kakashi would be of any help however. If anything, everything since he had enlisted Team 7 in the Chunin Exam had highlighted that he did not really know Naruto at all.

Did not know Minato and Kushina's son at all.

For all of his attempts to forget or keeping himself from accepting the truth, he had long known Naruto's heritage…and had done nothing. He really was a messed up individual.

With long practice he squashed his grief and self-criticisms, and kept himself professional.

_He's on the run now with a former missing-nin who helped him escape detection this long, and if we haven't found them by now, I doubt we'll find them anytime soon. But if we don't, he'll probably get himself killed in some reckless quest to be a hero. Or in a training accident. _

Even as he thought of it, Kakashi's dread deepened as he realized how likely both possibilities were. They would be more fortunate than they deserved if Naruto did not pick a fight with ninja from one of the other Great Nations who were on some bloody mission that the blonde knucklehead would object to. If that happened, the chances of Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, or Suna getting a hold of the Kyuubi were horrific. Or in a few years Konoha might face the return of that monster as it resurrected following Naruto's death.

Kakashi was especially concerned that Naruto would continue his studies in sealing, but without any guidebooks or mentors.

For the laymen civilians, and far too many ninja, they just accepted that objects and people were somehow put inside other objects. It did not seem any more miraculous than breathing fire. In fact, it appeared boring in comparison, involving just paper and ink.

The more educated individuals were well aware that sealing involved converting something into fluid information that was compressed into an artificial pocket of space-time. At least that was what they suspected it was. Frankly, even the Uzumaki Clan had not fully understood the art.

The point was that it was _dangerous_ if done wrong, particularly with the more advanced sealing techniques that a desperate Naruto would undoubtedly attempt to give himself an edge while on the run. Add in the massive reservoirs of chakra he could pour in prior to the inevitable catastrophe… It did not bear thinking about.

To drag his mind away from this topic, Kakashi thought about Sasuke, and was forced to admit that he had made a horrible mistake with him. No, a series of mistakes that had stretched over several months as they had compounded themselves. He had known that Sasuke was becoming increasingly unsatisfied and discontent, and the disrespect he had shown Kakashi since returning from Team 7's mission to the Land of Snow had indeed been concerning, but jonin captain had written it off to him just being a teenager.

Kosuke Maruboshi's report on the mission had noted how disobedient Sasuke had been, but Kakashi had argued that was because Naruto was still growing into the role of being a leader, unable to command his teammate's respect. What with being promoted to Chunin despite only being an active ninja for less than six months.

That his student, subordinate, and teammate would actually turn traitor was something that Kakashi had never considered. And the boy, had paid the ultimate price for it. Something he knew would haunt him for years as his near-perfect memory forced him to relive every moment with Sasuke, searching for the slightest hint that could have helped him prevent this tragedy. To guide him down the proper path so that he would have grown to be a strong, proud, and loyal ninja of the Leaf.

The last member of Team 7, the one who was not dead or with a death mark on their head, was little better off really.

It had been Sakura who had first found Kakashi when he had slipped back into the Village for four hours sleep after having to pump himself full of stimulants to stay awake for several days straight to evade enemy pursuit. Imagine his surprise when he had found her camped out on his doorstep, waiting to talk to him. Or rather, yell and scream and cry at him while he tried to figure out what she was trying to say. He had honestly thought she was on drugs once she had finally calmed down to tell him what had happened while he had been on that mission.

He _wished _she had hallucinated the whole thing.

Worse, it appeared that her obsession for Sasuke had now transferred to the still living Naruto, somehow thinking that if they found him and brought him back everything would be just like before.

In between her ranting when Kakashi had thought he was just dealing with more teenage drama –worse, _fangirl_ drama— Sakura had also come to develop a crush on Naruto. Reading between the lines it had apparently started when she was trying to figure out why Karin and Tayuya were dating Naruto, and she had come to recognize the person Naruto really was, as opposed to the image of him she had constructed in her mind.

The humour at the idea that Naruto was dating his cousins was the only reason Kakashi's patience had lasted as long as it had, remembering how squicked out Naruto had been when his smiling sensei had insinuated as to how Naruto could repopulate his clan. It had been even more amusing to spell out to Naruto how most clans maintained their numbers and 'purity,' savouring how Naruto kept yelling about how he would never marry members of his own family.

Naruto's 'heroism' in the Land of Snow, despite how depressed Naruto had been over everything else had happened, had cemented it for Sakura. Apparently she had missed out on all of the civilians and local militia, or samurai as they called themselves, who had died in the process. Truthfully, the only reason that Kakashi had kept himself from spelling out how 'heroes' were a delusion in the world of ninja, a world of assassinations, deception, and sabotage, was because he had been afraid it would take longer for him to get to bed.

And knocking a distressed genin out was frowned upon by military protocol.

It had been her ranting about how her love would redeem Naruto and it was surely Haku who was at fault that had finally cued Kakashi into the fact that yes, there was a more important reason for Sakura spending days waiting for him to return.

If not for a squad of ANBU joining them, demanding that Kakashi head to the Hokage Tower, he would probably have still been there trying to convince Sakura that of course nothing like that could have possibly have happened. Or taken her to the hospital.

She still was unaware of the exact circumstances of Sasuke's death, believing the public version where he was found dead within his clan compound.

With a start Kakashi realized that the sun had gone down, and that he had been sitting alone in the dark for hours.

Not a unique occurrence as he let his memories and grief overtake him, but the letter was still lying in front of him, the light of the moon accusingly highlighting it.

Bracing himself, Kakashi slowly picked it up, and procrastinated even further as he pulled out a kunai to cut it open, as opposed to just tearing it open.

He almost turned around to walk to the Memorial Stone, slowly, in an evasive pattern in case he was being followed, but then he got a hold of himself.

_They've probably already read it and sealed it back up already_, he knew. _Checking to see if anything about it changed since Naruto wrote it, even with all of those witnesses. Or they'll demand to see it after I'm done. _

Finally however, he steeled up the nerve to read what might very well be his last memento of his student, his teammate, and Minato and Kushina's child.

"_Kakashi,_

"_All I've got to say is, look after Sakura and Sasuke, alright? They need it._

_"__Sasuke's got a chip on his shoulder, and he's all alone in the world except for Team 7. He needs someone in his life, and the fact is that you're the best suited to do it._

_"__And you've really been neglecting Sakura's training, and not just physically. She has a photographic memory and perfect chakra control, but you haven't tried teaching her any of your jutsu? She could learn them as fast as Sasuke if you let her! Failing that, let her try medical jutsu. Keep her away from the frontlines, because otherwise at this rate she'll get killed._

"_Naruto_.

"_P.S._

_"__Don't worry, this isn't on you. You should've been a better teacher, but there's no way you could've done anything about this. So don't beat yourself up over it._"

Well.

Huh.

It appeared that Naruto knew more about being a teammate than his sensei.

_Naruto…Naruto, you're a good person. Better than I'll ever be. Your last words trying to comfort me and help those around you… _

_You would have made a fantastic Hokage! _he thought despairingly. _One who would have indeed surpassed all those who had come before you! Even your father!_

_And that's why I'm so worried for you. Your companions, wherever on Earth you are, are the protégé of the Demon of the Mist, and two of Orochimaru's former lackeys. How long until they corrupt you into a shadow of yourself!?_

_If I ever see you again, will it be like when Lord Third faced his student Orochimaru? Or what will they do if they discover you're a Jinchuuriki?_

_Oh Naruto, wherever you are, please be happy. But also be safe. Please. My best student of them all. _

**XXX**

Arendelle

Royal Palace

Idly, Tayuya settled herself down deeper into the couch she was sprawled across. _Her_ couch, as far as she was concerned, royal castle or not.

Things were quiet with Naruto finally getting some rest, and Haku was busy teaching Karin Silent Killing, which was perfect as far as Tayuya was concerned. If her cousin wanted to raid from the tantalizing chocolate buffet that Princess Anna had left them, then Karin had to quuuiietly approach them and take off with the mouth-watering goodies. 'Quiet,' as their slave master of a teacher/friend defined it however. Even worse –for Karin—, Haku had warned that while for the near future he would permit a certain amount of noise while she was still beginning, in a few days after they had left Arendelle, he would be deducting points for even the slightest sound. Loss of too many points would result in him eating Karin's sweets right in front of her.

In the advanced class he would be throwing senbon at her for making the slightest noise, even if it was in pain from the previous punctures.

_Better her than me. _

As for herself, Tayuya was working on "inspiration" for her music, but everyone knew she was really just practicing a hobby she had dared not indulge herself with while amongst the Hidden Sound and the pack of amateur bullies and professional sadists living there. Even in Konohagakure she had been afraid of giving them any ammunition against her; the one thing she cherished almost as much as playing music.

Entranced, she turned another page of _Flaming Hearts and Conquest of the Kingdom_, the newest book in her favourite romantic-comedy series, a genre she was now devouring her way through like a wolf that had been starved of meat for far too long.

Yes, it was good to enjoy this precious moment of relaxation before she followed her even-more-precious cousin out on his harebrained scheme.

He was an idiot, but someone who showed genuine compassion for her. Offering her power and trust without a price, which was something she had to admit she cherished. Besides, she had to respect someone as loud and brash as her in this stupid, polite world.

_Stupid Haku…_

Sure, they were not close like 'brother and sister' like he and Karin were, but they still felt a connection and valued it. More importantly, they both felt how it could become stronger, like the family they had both been denied all these years.

_Oh well. What've I really got to complain about? I'm not dead yet, I have a family, and a great book. And a lot of chocolate goodies to taunt my dear cousin with. What more do I want?_

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry for the wait for this newest chapter. Stuff kept coming up to get in the way**

**It was a tempting to have Shikamaru figure out about Jinchuuriki from the start, but I figured that he would find it reasonable that Naruto is involved with some secret he had never heard a whisper about before. **

**Personally, Sakura is not a character I really enjoy, both in canon and rarely in other fics. Despite this, or because of it, I want to challenge myself by making her character more interesting. The part with Naruto's letter is an idea I am considering where Kakashi takes his responsibility for Sakura's training seriously, finally, as opposed for the same old route where she is bundled off to Tsunade becomes a combat medic. I am interested in your opinions however.**

**-0-**

**Next Chapter: 'Fire in the Mist'**

**-0-**

**Please Review, and I will get back to you!**


	24. Fire in the Mist

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto, Frozen, or Fullmetal Alchemist

**Warning, characters and concepts from the last being imported into this chapter.**

**Some of you might feel that I am spending too much time on non-Naruto characters, but the truth is that if Naruto is going to rebuild Uzushiogakure, he is going to need a lot of diverse characters to plausibly pull it off (clones cannot do everything). That means I need a bigger cast of characters to draw from. I am going to be using some OCs, but frankly when I am reading other stories, imports are easier to keep track of. **

**And no, I am not planning to do many more imports, and I will remember that this is a NARUTO story. It is Naruto characters who will define the storyline. **

-0-

Beta read by the wonderful Karukyuu and rose7anne101, who have both written some pretty amazing stuff!

-0-

Chapter 24: Fire in the Mist

-0-

_Previously: Having successfully defected from Konohagakure to save his life, Naruto has been recovering and preparing within Arendelle, planning to go join the rebels in the Mist Civil War. To aid him in this, he and Haku reveal the existence of Zabuza's small personal army which they are planning to meet up with. _

_Meanwhile, Maes Hughes of Kirigakure had made a staggering discovery, and was last seen been pursued by ANBU loyal to the government seeking his death. _

-0-

Land of Water

Kirigakure

Abandoned warehouse

Two Weeks Later

Jonin Captain Roy Mustang, the Flame Ninja, and master of the Art of the Fire Salamander, fought to keep his subordinates from realizing how shaken he was.

A leader must remain calm and collected at all times, even when stress and frustration might appear perfectly understandable, but Mustang knew they were all depending upon him to find a way through this nightmare.

Tonight they had put together the final piece of a puzzle that had started with investigating some strange events, and had ended with uncovering the darkest secret in Kirigakure's history: that the Fourth Mizukage, their supposed leader, was the mere puppet of some foreign player, who was using their homeland as some sort of sick chess piece for his or her own scheme. One that had already killed far more people than Mustang was willing to tolerate.

"Yeah, that's how I felt," Chunin Captain Maes Hughes agreed as he took in their expressions, before stiffening at a twinge from his injuries. Automatically Mustang took off his coat to lay it across the shoulders of his wounded best friend _who was not dead_.

These last two weeks had been one of the worst periods in Mustang's life, as he had quietly yet ruthlessly dug to uncover who was responsible for that crime. Despite what he had claimed in public, he had been confident that there had been more to the case than just rebels or defectors bearing sole responsibility.

After all, such suspects had no motivation to go after Maes. Yes, he was part of the Mist's Intelligence Division, but only as part of the Investigations Office for probing into the actions by their own ninja that were too unimportant for the Hunter Ops to deal with. Viewed by his colleagues as a respectable soldier turned paper pusher. During the occasional rebel attack, he would be among the first to fall back to a supporting role, or running for reinforcements; not that anyone would seriously complain because each time they _did _need that help.

In fact, the only real criticism people might level against him was that he was such a loving father and husband that it drove everyone around him up the walls as he ceaselessly bragged about his family, and/or would show his hapless victims an endless procession of pictures of his _adorable _baby girl.

Hardly someone worth the risk of assassinating in the middle of the Hidden Village itself. No, it had to be something he had uncovered while working with the Investigations Office.

Only Mustang, and the Flame Ninja's direct subordinates, realized how easily people dismissed Hughes as a harmless if irritating eccentric, leading even usually cautious shinobi into letting their guards down around him, and let slip some useful pieces of information. Those who did figure it out, and reacted violently, quickly discovered that they were fighting a still sharp veteran of the Bloodline Purges.

The proof of this lay in both crime scenes where Maes had been attacked, with the man's personal knives scattered about, most touched with blood. The naked violence where he had supposedly died had been so destructive that it had been impossible to confirm identity of the corpses, except for the one with Maes' wallet in its pants and his glasses nearby. Even Mustang had bought the deception.

Unfortunately for those who were trying to cover up what Maes had discovered, the fact that they had needed a second more desperate attempt to kill him meant that in the interval between events, the bleeding man had been spotted by others, letting Mustang know that it had been in a military records office, where the rebels were unlikely to infiltrate. Moreover, Maes had already been quietly investigating ranking members of high command given details the Elric Brothers had informed him about.

Following the 'death' of Hughes, Mustang had relentlessly sought out what had gotten his best friend killed. This voyage of discovery had led to many misadventures as he and his followers and allies worked to dig up the dirty truth, all without being caught by their own government and branded traitors. Some events would definitely not be going into Mustang`s memoirs though, like the time Falman had to play host for a civilian serial killer named Barry the Chopper, who had also been unwillingly involved in the conspiracy.

"But were does Ishval and the rest of the Bloodline Purges fit into this?" wondered aloud Chunin Heymans Breda.

"To help maintain their control," Mustang tightly answered.

Breda, who Mustang regarded as his 'Rook' chess-piece was a man who exemplified the ninja credo of "looking underneath the underneath." Bulky, burly, and lazy, with little interest in getting his hands dirty, he concealed a brilliant mind that was used to stay in control of whatever situation. Moreover, when he knew it was necessary, he was fully ready to wade into combat and carry out some of the dirtier jobs that Mustang had to distance himself from to maintain his cover and image. It only took the shrewd man a second to figure it out. "That new Kekkei Genkai that was supposed to break through genjutsu and work against other dojutsu! There were new Bloodlines starting to emerge, ones that could have exposed him!"

"And as Mei Temuri has shown, when the Bloodlines are mixed right, we can get even stronger ninja with both of them," Genin Vato Falman agreed. "Whoever this is can't risk too many powerful ninja rising to a position where they might expose him, and Bloodline abilities are a lot harder to restrain."

"Close, but not quite," Hughes growled. "You're absolutely right that those played a difference, but it was also a way to weed out discontent." He flinched in pain, giving the others a moment to process his words.

Genin Vato Falman was sweating a little as he worked to process everything, contrasting with the 'Bishop's' usually stoic appearance. Using his eidetic memory, he served as Mustang's intelligence officer and records keeper, retrieving crucial data with ease when he was not reading every scrap of knowledge he could get his hands on.

Neither Mustang nor the woman at his back could bring themselves to speak, so it fell to Hughes to bite out the rest. "By the time it was over, the only ninja Kirigakure had left were the lunatics who liked killing, or those who were willing to obey orders. Any order. The rest, the ones who would have opposed the mastermind, were all killed off as traitors."

None of the younger ninja, the ones who had not been a part of the Purges like Mustang, Hughes, and Riza Hawkeye, dared say anything.

"Who knows how strong Kirigakure might be now, if we had retained all of the clans who possessed such powerful abilities," Hawkeye quietly added. "The Purges drained us of a significant portion of our military potential."

"…I admit," Mustang finally managed, "there's a part of me that actually admires the brilliance of whoever's behind this." Everyone looked at him in surprise and concern, but he kept going. "He sabotages our country by killing off the Bloodlines, weakens our cohesions by using the former Academy graduation ceremony to kill our soldiers' abilities to trust each other. And that test killed off even more of our potential strongest than the higher ups want to admit," and he threw Hughes and Hawkeye a hard look. "We all knew promising young academy students who had just not had the chance to truly flourish as they would have with jonin teacher and real missions. Instead they were killed and discarded beforehand.

"Yet we still remain strong enough that we are counted as one of the Five Great Villages, and a strong intelligence network that the mastermind ultimately controls. And if need be, the real Mizukage can use us as a sacrificial army to advance his own ends!"

Hughes and Hawkeye were just staring at the ground at his words, while Breda and Falman were trying to think of something to add. As for the remaining two present, they were choosing to stay quiet.

Jean Havoc lit his cigarette with feigned nonchalance, waiting for someone to tell him what he was supposed to do. While he would probably never get promoted beyond chunin rank, Mustang's 'Knight' was a still a shrewd man and a veteran ninja, well suited for open combat or dark deeds in the night. However he had no trouble admitting to himself that something as twisted and vile as this was beyond his paygrade.

Genin Kain Fuery, the 'Pawn,' felt the same. Overlooked in the ninja world for his undistinguished combat skills, Mustang had instantly seen the value of someone who was an expert cryptographer, code breaker, and expert in all forms of communication, including the newer chakra based machines coming out.

"_But!_" Mustang coldly smiled. "The fact that I'm overwhelmingly disgusted with this whole mess, lets me know that I'm still human! That they haven't managed to turn me into an emotionless weapon!"

Everyone stared in wonder at him, while the dread they felt began to melt away. "So we'll fight them," he continued, "and prove to them all that they can't take that humanity away from us!

"Plus," he flashed a grin, "if we can expose this, it'll just make it easier for me to become Mizukage!"

"Or you can use that new hero status to finally get a wife!" Hughes smirked. "Maybe Mei Terumi even!"

"Yeesss, Mei Terumi is indeed a fine looking woman," Mustang mused as he rubbed his chin with a sparkle in his eye. His male chess-pieces sighed in exasperation while Hawkeye, the 'Queen,' never blinked. "That aside however," and now his calculating look was back, "I wonder how much about this Miss Rebel Leader already knows?"

"Given how they're the ones who saved me, possibly a lot," Hughes offered.

Mustang stopped to think about that, running a hand through his artfully messy hair as he thought it over. His best friend had told them that he had survived the hit squad that had come after him because of rebels who had ambushed the ambushers, and then helped fake Maes death, but that detail had been pushed aside in face of the greater revelations. "I wonder how many 'traitors' we've dealt with who were actually too close to the truth?"

"Not too many," Hughes spoke with professional authority as a member of the division of the Intelligence office devoted to domestic affairs. "But you can bet a fair percentage of those of higher rank who found out and were opposed to this scheme were either killed off, or forced to defect, usually to the rebels. It's not like they could've done much else if they'd been discovered. Even we don't have the kind of proof that we can show to the rest of the military or civilians."

Many, many shinobi had fled the village over the years, rather than face the pressure of the bloody crimes they were ordered to commit, often against each other, or endure the expectations of living up to Kirigakure's reputation of finishing the mission even at the cost of the lives of its soldiers. It had reached the point that most other Villages thought the fact the Hunter Ops carried out the same duties as the ANBU in other nations had been a necessary decision since dealing with Missing-Nins took up so much of their efforts, as opposed to a long standing piece of culture from the clan of the First Mizukage.

Given the nightmares he faced every night, Mustang could understand these actions, but he would never condone them. _We all signed up to be shinobi, we were told from the beginning what it meant. By running away, you are abandoning your comrades, leaving them all the more vulnerable. If you cannot stand the system, then change it! So that future generations don't have to go through that sort of hell!_

Indeed, the Jonin Captain's ambition and code of conduct had even led him to situations where he had fought and killed rebels in the past, which along with his rank and reputation might make it difficult to make safe contact with them.

_Unless_… Mustang forced himself to stop. His was tired and disorientated. "Everyone get home and get some rest," he ordered, fighting off his own urge to yawn. Throwing Maes a look, "We'll be back within a week. You've got enough supplies or should I send someone over?"

His best friend waved his hand reassuringly. "The rebels gave me some rations once I'd told them that I was fine and let me go. They only really saved me on the belief that if the ANBU Hunters wanted me dead, keeping me alive was worthwhile. Took me most of the time you thought me dead to shake their tail without acting ungrateful, but I stocked up on some more food since."

"Alright then," and Mustang got up and walked out first, his faithful bodyguard with him in case of an ambush. He might be a stubborn idiot, the man who would lead his troops from the frontlines to keep them safe, but Hawkeye would not let him face it alone.

"And don't forget to check in on Gracia and Elicia!" yelled Maes, concerned about his wife and daughter.

"I promise you," Mustang said with a ready smile, "I'll check in on them to make sure they're doing alright. Although," and now he sport an insufferable smirk, "you should be more worried about what Gracia will do to you when she finds out you faked your death without telling her."

Yet Maes just waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever fate she chooses for me I'll accept, but that doesn't matter! Who knows what kind of boys are trying to corrupt my sweet, innocent daughter when Gracia can't be around all the time!? She needs protection! Like at her birthday party!"

"…Hughes, _Maes_," Mustang stressed with strained patience, "those were three three-year old _kids_ you were threatening just wanted to _play_ with her, not corrupt her."

"That's just what they want you to think!" screeched the poster child for overprotective dads.

**XXX**

Land of Water

Western Region

Secret Rebel Base

Mei Terumi was wide awake and ready for action this mist shrouded night, her ever-present smile sadly absent.

The supreme commander of the rebel cells within the Land of Water could feel the same echoing pulse of urgency in her bones that everyone around her had. The need to strike against their foes. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

While smaller in number, her forces were better motivated, well trained, had powerful surviving Kekkei Genkai users, noteworthy defectors who joined them, and the ability to divide their enemy's forces. Double agents within the Fourth Mizukage's ranks were positioned to give false orders to sow confusion when needed. The puppet's most loyal adherents were too rigid minded –or too afraid of the consequences of disloyalty— to dare disobey an order, even if it seemed unwise. The mistrust sown by that nightmarish graduation exam and related policies, robbed the government forces of trust and cooperation amongst units and even individuals, making it relatively easy to take advantage this failing. Whatever sense of an 'esprit de corps' remained within Kirigakure was slowly wilting.

Yet victory itself might destroy the Land of Water.

Whichever side survived would have to be strong enough to deter other nations from invading during this time of weakness. Alternatively, the 'winner' had to be skillful enough to project the necessary image of strength to prevent that.

_No, we aren't ready yet_, Mei knew, forcing her mask and smile back on before her troops noticed and worried. _Better to live under Yagura's shadow a little longer than risk our home being conquered. The mastermind behind him might event try to incite that._

"We're ready for the raid," a measured voice behind her said, and Mei gave a firm nod of acknowledgement, one more allowing herself the pleasure to reflect upon how life had changed. How she now trusted that man with her back.

Five times Ao had tried to assassinate her on Yagura's order, meeting her overwhelming power with guile and ambush, with her escaping death by the skin of her teeth multiple times upon each attempt.

Then one day he showed up, kneeling before her along with a number of ninja, many who were considered die hard loyalist, or others who were respected and renowned like young Chojuro.

He told his tale of his growing suspicions, and of an encounter with a Konoha shinobi which had enabled him to acquire a Byakugan, carefully doctoring the Hyuga's corpse to hide this. Despite the risks of damaging the sole intact eye, Ao had ordered his squad's medic to remove his right eye that had been ruined years ago, and implant the new one. If Ao's suspicions about Yagura had been false, he likely would have been executed for such criminal initiative. Instead, the man's worst fears had been confirmed upon actually seeing the genjutsu controlling the Mizukage. Ao had grabbed as many of the Hunters who had trusted him, along with and as many others he could reach before risking exposure, and had fled to Mei's growing army.

His story, and the look in each of their eyes had been what had convinced Mei to trust them, and let the traitors join their ranks and become true patriots. Now both she and Ao had saved each other's lives numerous times. Even if he was infuriating in his relentless reminders of her unmarried status!

"Alright then," she cheerfully. "And remember, priority to getting the civilians out of the crossfire."

"They know," Ao assured her. "They'd do it even if you ordered them not to, which," and his smile was self-mocking, "shows how much better we are than the Bloody Mist."

Mei's smile now was both vicious and beautiful. Lovely for her thoughts of how they were building a ninja system that was worthwhile, and dark in thoughts of the cold-blooded monsters who did not care how many innocents died. It destroyed their souls, and the trust and support of the general public, which Mei in turn was steadily earning despite the lingering anathema directed towards those with Kekkei Genkai.

It was increasingly clear to all, that Yagura and his minions were far worse.

**XXX**

Arendelle

Royal Castle

Naruto and Haku were going over the maps that Elsa had provided, being more up to date than the ones kept in Naruto's parents' Scroll. Haku's own sharp memory of Kirigakure's military deployments providing the details necessary for them to begin planning.

"We'll have to check with Ganryu, the man left in charge of Zabuza-sama's former army, but I think our best bet is first attacking the fort here," suggested Haku, pointing to a spot on the map. "With our numbers and your abilities, we can demolish the fort without having to actually kill many people, taking the rest prisoners. Without the fort and the supplies it stores, Kirigakure will be forced to divert more men and resources to the region, or leave it vulnerable."

"My dad's war strategy notes emphasize hitting the supply routes," Naruto murmured in agreement. "But, not that I'm complaining, but why the emphasis on killing as few as possible?"  
Haku's expression turned grim at this as he explained. "Because there are enough merciless killers in Kirigakure right now as it is. Mei Temuri, the leader of the main rebel force doesn't need to deal with more in her home. Someone who is willing to entertain possibilities besides killing, will make her interested, and she will definitely appreciate us taking out that fort."

Naruto was gritting his teeth now, though not in anxiety, but at the thought of what kind of people Haku had been forced to grow up with. "Alright, I like her more and more already."

**XXX**

Land of Water

Kirigakure

Poorer part of the Civilian District

Silently, the last member of Mustang's entourage, and his most precious, his 'Queen,' went to meet some young friends.

Despite the gloomy, shadowy residential area they had taken up in, she knew they would be fine. The boys were tougher than they looked, and had endured far worse. Still, she hoped that one day they would not have to live like this.

Not that she was in danger either, for all that she was an attractive young woman walking alone through dark and misty streets. She was Riza Hawkeye, and while technically only a mere chunin and aid to a jonin captain, she commanded the respect and approval of her superiors. Years of sweat perfecting her _aim_, and wading through a river of blood made by her own hands, she had earned for herself an epithet found in every nation's Bingo Book: the dreaded "Eye of the Hawk." One of the few true snipers in ninja history, she was absolutely lethal with any throwing weapon, but especially with the Lightning Release: Precision Bolt which she used to kill at ranges most deemed impossible.

And like Roy Mustang, her nights were haunted by the ghosts of those she had killed.

Finally, she reached the dingy hotel room door they were staying at, and after a few knocks Ed opened it, relaxing his fighter's stance once he recognized her. "Queen to B6," she intoned.

With the code phrase the wariness in the fifteen year-old's golden eyes finally receded. He had learnt to be cautious the hard way over the last few months. Without being asked from where he was sitting on a rickety chair, his younger brother Al placed down one armoured hand to activate a Privacy Seal.

Despite being 'mere' civilians, the boys were self-taught themselves in the sealing arts to the point they had been confident they could revive their departed mother with the forbidden Summoning: Edo Tensei: Impure World Reincarnation. Having read about how the Second Hokage had managed it, they had turned their prodigious minds towards the tasks, seeking a way to do it without having to pay the toll of a human life. They payment for their hubris was evident for anyone to see. Edward "Ed" Elric's arm was always wrapped in bandages to hide the scars, while Alphonse "Al" Elric clung to life in a suit of bulky armour that concealed special seals of Ed's own design and various medical instruments. While this allowed Al to function within society, both boys desperately hungered for a way to regain their old bodies…so long as they did not have violate their own morals in the process.

Roy Mustang had been the one to discover them, hunting down rumours of their sealing talent and stories of how they had been taught taijutsu to the point they could fight on par with even academy trained ninja. While enraged at their recklessness when he discovered them shortly after their failed experiment, the fact that both of them had survived was a testament to their phenomenal skills, genius, unflinching will to live. He had traded keeping them a secret from the rest of the military, in a world where civilians had few to no rights in the Bloody Mist, in return for them lending their talents. _And by this point not even Ed thinks the Jonin Captain's doing it for malicious reasons, _she knew._However the two of them might argue and insult each other, Mustang does genuinely care about them. Moreover, he knew that supervision would provide them with some much needed adult guidance. After their mother died, the only ones they had left in their lives was that childhood friend of theirs, Winry I believe, and her grandmother. Neither of whom were aware they were planning dabble into Life and Death itself._

"You okay, Chunin?" Ed asked. "Want some coffee?"

Despite what all of them had been through together, Kirigakure remained a highly militarized nation, showing respect for a ninja's rank remained a large part of the local culture and etiquette.

"Yes please," she answered wholeheartedly. "This is going to take a while, and you aren't going to like the news." Both of them shared concerned glances at that. For years they had actively thrived overcoming and mocking every threat they had faced, but in the last few months their independent research was what had first pointed Mustang in the proper direction.

"Let me guess, the Jonin Captain," somehow saying the rank like it was an insult, "got himself hurt again?" Ed groused as he unsealed a utilitarian coffee pot and a thermos of water, along with some ground coffee that Al had picked out. For all that Ed and Mustang trusted and respected each other, whenever they met it was always a clash of egos and personalities. Everyone else just found it entertaining. Al on the other hand, got along with just about everyone. It even worried Ed sometimes, the sort of people his younger brother knew. Personally, Riza knew that for all Ed's brilliance, the ability to make rapid leaps in logic to come to radical yet insightful conclusions with but the smallest scraps of information, his hotheaded rebellious streak would have gotten him killed long ago without Al's wisdom and maturity.

"Chunin Captain Hughes is alive," she began once they were settled, ignoring the shocked exclamations from them all. The man's death, especially when he had apparently been digging into a question their own investigations had unraveled had hit the two very hard. "But his story," she continued, bulling through what they were trying to say, "is why I'm here. And it's not good."

"Does Jonin Captain Mustang know you're here?" Al insightfully asked. While ninja became adults at a young age, the two of them were legally still minors. The errors they had made in their lives had given the Flame Ninja no reason to treat them differently from other children, even fresh graduates from the ninja academy.

They had intelligence and moral courage far beyond their years, and bursts of maturity that were humbling, but Mustang still believed they were still not quite ready to be out from his distant yet watchful eye. Not in this blood soaked world of ninja and assassinations.

In that though Riza disagreed with her boss, and it was one of the reasons they respected her in turn so much. Moreover, even without this newest secret, if the enemy traced their connection to the Elric brothers, then the Fourth Mizukage would not hesitate to round up anyone even remotely linked to Mustang's conspiracy and execute them. The puppet master could not afford anything less. "I didn't ask, but you deserve to hear this."

They sat in silence throughout the rest of it, drinking it in, but despite the horrors they had just learnt, she could see that their genius minds were still fully functional.

She gave them a few more moments while she finally drank her now cooled coffee.

"But, but that means," Ed finally managed, "what you were telling me before about the Bloodline Purges, when you were in the Ishval region, that means you weren't at fault for what happened there! It was all the guy manipulating the country!"

"No," she said simply yet with finality.

Behind her eyes images of those terrible days flashed before her, when she had made her reputation as a legendary sniper as she exterminated entire clans, fellow citizens that she had originally enlisted to protect. Yet she did not try to suppress those visions.

She did not deserve to.

**XXX**

[Flashback]

_"'Why?' Because that's the duty of a shinobi. Why are soldiers –who should be _protecting _the populace—_ killing _them instead? Because those are the_ orders _we were given. Isn't that right?"_

_The expression on Solf Kimblee's face, feared as the Crimson Lotus, never shifted as he calmly informed them of this._

_"__Are you telling me to _rationalize_ this away…?" A younger, agitated, Roy Mustang asked, sitting beside Hughes. "…This _tragedy_?"_

_Taking in the incredulous stares of his fellow ninja as they were resting, Kimblee curiously asked, "Can't you look at this as a _job_? What about all of you?"_

_"__If we could," nervously offered the genin Kimblee was currently looking at, "we wouldn't be discussing this, sir."_

_"__Well then…" the man mused. "How about…_you_ there, little lady," pointing at Hawkeye, rushed out of the academy to join the frontlines. "You don't like your work, do you? It's written all over your face."_

_"__That's true," she admitted as she looked down, knowing that it was pointless to try to hide it. "I don't enjoy killing."_

_"__Really?"_

_Her head was pulled up at that, meeting the now cold-eyed gaze of the Crimson Lotus as he stared back._

_"__When you drop an enemy…" he relentlessly pressed, "…can you tell me in all honesty that you don't for a moment, indulge in the _satisfaction _and _pride_ of a job well done…Miss __Sharpshooter__?"_

_Pale faced, eyes swelling in horror as her body sickeningly tightened, Riza nearly missed an enraged Mustang grabbing Kimblee's collar while snarling, "_That's enough!_"_

_Not bothering to resist, Kimblee continued._

_"__From my perspective, you lot are much harder to understand. Always looking for some way to rationalize your role on the battlefield. Did you come here prepared to kill _one or two people_ but not _thousands_?_

_"__The moment __you chose to wear your hitai-ate headband of your own _free will_, you knew something like this could be expected of you. If you don't like it, you shouldn't have put it on _in the first place_. Why do you act as though _you're_ the victims when this was the path you chose, free of coercion? If you're going to pity yourselves, then don't kill _anyone_ in _the first place_."_

_Kimblee leaned closer to Mustang now to deliver his final shot, but his words were kunai that burrowed deep into the flesh of everyone else._

_"__Don't avert your eyes from death. Look straight ahead. Look squarely at the people you're killing. And don't forget them. _Never_…forget them. Because _they_ won't forget _you_."_

_Then that callous, empty-hearted man heard the bell calling him and the rest back to duty, and he went to do that. No one could raise any words against what he had just lectured to them._

**XXX**

Present

_Yes, that was what was always so unsettling about Kimblee_, Riza reflected as she poured herself a new cup of coffee. _Not his power, not just his twisted personality, but how _right_ he could sound!_

_For all that he glorified in destruction and madness, he always carried an utter conviction about him that made him so compelling._

Kimblee the Crimson Lotus had thankfully been dead for several years now. Unfortunately, his killer had been Mei Temuri, an act which had proven her right to lead the rebellion, and had opened up the eyes the Bloody Mist to the threat those terrorists truly posed if they could defeat such a formidable warrior.

Not that Riza or Mustang had ever considered joining the traitors before tonight.

They had known the truth of what they had done, and had committed themselves to reforming their homeland the proper way.

Mustang was the one with the skills, intelligence, and charisma to see it through, and she was to be the one to watch his back the entire way. And kill him if he had ever strayed from the path. _Because I still don't think it's wrong to believe in a future that everyone can live in happiness_

And that was why she found the full scope of this mysterious puppet master's scheme so horrifying.

If they had never learnt this. If they had succeeded and Mustang had risen to become the next Mizukage, he would have also fallen under this sinister figure who was the true ruler of their homeland, and nothing would have changed. At that point, either Riza would have been under similar domination, perhaps forced to watch from within her own mind as her hands carried out further atrocities, or she would have killed the one man who meant the most to her, when he was actually innocent.

"No," Riza said as she realized she had been quiet too long. "This changes nothing."

"But it does!" Ed exclaimed. "You said you and the Jonin Captain want to change the ninja world so that such massacres never happen again! That people would be held accountable for such crimes! But now we know that someone else caused all that! That whoever it was started it!"

In that moment the Elric brothers were met with steely gaze of the Eye of the Hawk. "This mastermind may have _started_ the purges, but _we _were the ones who _carried it out_."

The look of innocence in their eyes was why Riza kept fighting; to create a world where everyone could live in happiness and discussions such as this never happened. _And no matter what, I'll never stop believing that such a future is possible. For the __sake of that dream, I'll do whatever it takes, even carry corpses upon our backs across a river of blood. I'll bear all of that for the sake of the next generation, theirs, and those whose who come after them._

Quietly, she elaborated for them. "We cannot pass off the responsibility. We made our own choices then and there, and now we have to live with them, and the price. The first step to do so of course will be to remove Yagura from power."

_The casual way she says that_, Ed wondered, but then his own eyes flashed. "We'll be there to help you!" he promised, raising a hand to forestall her. "I know you guys don't like kids getting involved, but this is our country too, Al and I are strong and you know it, and at the very least we can help keep the civilians out of it."

Hawkeye was about to say something when Al interrupted, from within the suit of armour that kept him alive. "It's late and we've got a lot on our minds, and when was the last time you had any sleep, Chunin?" he asked, cocking his helmet to somehow give her a knowing look, despite how the visor covered his face.

Ruefully she smiled in acknowledgment, and stood up from her seat. "Yes, I should get going. Black Hayate," her small pet dog, "needs to be seen to too."

"Goodnight, Chunin," Ed said. "And thanks. Thanks for trusting us with this."

"Yeah, thanks!" Al echoed.

She gave them a sad smile. "You've earned that trust, and you're going to be in the thick of this no matter what any of us wish, so it's best you be prepared."

**XXX**

Land of Waterfalls

Takigakure

Residence of the Guardian

"You did very well during your training today, Fu," her jonin sensei for ninjutsu praised, patting the young Jinchuuriki on the shoulder in an affectionate manner. "Me and the others are proud of you." Then he cocked his head at how she did not seem as enthusiastic as usual. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. No. I, you know," the orange-eyed girl let her eyes be shaded by her green hair for a moment. "It's just, I wish I could do what the other kids do after training. Go somewhere together to relax, and drink, and talk, and play together."

The man gave a regretful sigh at how her voice dripped with longing, putting both hands on her shoulder now and patiently waited for her to look up at him. "You are proving how valuable you are to Takigakure, and thus people will start seeing how precious a person you yourself are," he promised, his eyes brimming with sincerity. "It will take a while, people are slow to change their minds, but before you know it you will have more friends than you can handle."  
He really was a great actor.

**"****Notice how he praises you and offers you all that you want, and all you have to do is keep on being their weapon?"** 'Lucky' hissed from within Fu's head, unheard by the Jinchuuriki's handlers.

"Thank you!" Fu beamed. "I'll continue to do my best then! Can you stay for dinner this time?" For as much as she knew already the truth, she still ached for this.

"Now Fu," the jonin said with a little laugh. "I've told you before, the rules are that whoever teaches you can't have that kind of relationship with their students. It's not just you, those rules apply to all ninja here."

"Okay," she said quietly as she sat down to hug her knees with her chin lowered again, and the man quietly left.

**"****I never understand why you torment yourself so,"** Lucky noted, the sting to her voice making Fu flinch a little.

_I'm sorry_, she thought. _But I just had to try. Again._

For as long as she could remember, they had been manipulating her like that. The Village, the ninja, and the Village Leader. All trying to make her into an obedient weapon despite how they hated her. Offering treats and patting her head to make her happy to stay, while all the while they were trying to leash her with _chains_ of false love and loyalty.

And they did hate her. Hated and feared her for something they themselves had done to her.

If not for Lucky and the powers she had granted Fu, doubtless she would now be an obedient drone, willing to slaughter people for the barest sign of affection from these people.

Disobedience or lack of cooperation meant isolation, while doing what they want earned her the attention she had so craved since she was a little girl.

Even the official name of her home where she lived all alone, the "Residence of the Guardian," was to try and make her feel like she should be loyal.

Yet it appeared that all Jinchuuriki were on some level empathetic, sensitive to the emotions of those around them, which made them so vulnerable to what others felt about them. Fu's ability was minor, but still enough to pick up hints of what the carefully selected ninja who interacted with her really felt. The disconnection between what they said and did, and what she had felt from them, might have driven her insane if she had not been led to realize the truth. Understanding what they were trying to do to her.

It was Lucky who had saved her in the end. The Seven Tailed Demon Beetle had been disgusted by what she had seen happening to the young girl. Also bored, with nothing really to do in her cell. She would still kill Fu to escape her prison, but in the meantime she saw no reason to not frustrate the efforts of her true jailers.

Fu had sobbed and cried throughout night when Lucky had approached her in her sleep and spelled out just what was really happening to her and what they intended to use her for, and what those strange sensations Fu had been feeling really were.

For the briefest moment she had considered going along with this, accepting what they wanted her to be, but even in her darkest moments she could not stomach it.

It was not just because of how she was disgusted that they would try to do such a thing to a human being –And she _was_ human! _Whatever_ they said behind her back!—, her inability to ignore a lie, or even just spite. How could they not see that lives _mattered_!? That a mindless killing machine was _wrong_!?

Fu had killed before in training sessions, because her handlers had wanted to be sure she could. They had set her against criminals and unimportant prisoners of war from other countries, who were just strong enough to challenge her, force her to kill in self-defence. That was how they had sold it to her, saying she had to know she could 'protect herself,' and Fu had accepted it for that reason.

But there was a world of a difference between fighting to stay alive and being dispatched to a battlefield or Village with orders to slaughter everything before her…

A line that she would not cross.

So it had continued for years, with the ninja trying to twist Fu into their ideal weapon, with Lucky sabotaging it from within her as she whispered in words of doubt.

_I'm so glad to have you as a friend, Lucky_, Fu projected with her thoughts. _And yes, I know that if you see the chance to free yourself you'll __still kill me to do it. I understand that._

"**Foolish human**."

**XXX**

Fu had been only nine years old when she had first considered suicide to escape the trap she had been raised within, thinking how it would also set the Nanabi free, which the giant beetle would probably appreciate. It was then however that she realized the truth: _the Nanabi had never pressured her to take that route! Was not even trying right now!_

Everything the Nanabi had ever said was to open Fu's eyes, to see the harsh truth of her reality but never had she said anything to deepen Fu's dark despair. Never tried to make life as something too painful to endure any longer. The Tailed Beast had never tried to convince her that it would be better if it were over, but had instead tried to help her take it back.

The Nanabi might still kill her to escape her prison, which Fu knew from experience was awful looking, but did not want Fu to kill _herself_.

On some level, someone wanted Fu to live for who she was.

It was twisted, Fu knew, but in its own way it was the most precious gift anyone had ever given her.

So she put away the kitchen knife that she had been holding over her wrist to slit it, and went to bed.

That night she went to visit Nanabi and asked what her name was.

**XXX**

[Flashback]

Three years ago

_Fu's Mindscape_

**_"_****_What do you mean, what's my name?"_**_the Nanabi growled, chained down amongst red water with enclosing pillars of stone around her._

_"__Well, calling you 'Seven Tails' seems kinda silly," Fu grinned. "That's probably what we humans called you, right? And since you hate us so much, you've got to call yourself something else, right?"_

_For an endless moment the giant beetle just stared down at her._

**_"_****_You're lucky I'm too chained up to kill you,"_**_Nanabi finally __threatened, but Fu noticed there was not quite as much bite to it as usual._

_ "__Oh! That's it! I'll call you 'Lucky'!"_

**_"…_****_What?"_**

_"__Yes, yes, yes!" Fu jumped up in down in joy. "I'll call you Lucky and that way you don't have to hear that old name anymore! And it's perfect because you keep saying 'lucky'! __Lucky seven! Yes! What do you think, Lucky!?"_

**_"…_****_Go to bed. You're obviously suffering from sleep deprivation."_**_And then the Nana—no. Then Lucky had turned her back to Fu, signaling she was done talking._

**XXX**

Present

With another sigh, Fu finally got up and went to her library.

It was the only luxury she was really permitted, the powers-that-be recognizing that she needed _some_ form of entertainment between endless training, lest she snap while carrying a monster within her.

Reading had originally seemed like a great idea, as she received only books that spoke of ninja loyally obeying their masters. By the time she was ten however, she was devouring them with such increasing fervor that her teachers had decided it would be more productive to take her to a bookstore as a form of reward for good behaviour or passing some sort of test.

They were still careful of course, with them gently suggesting that she put some books back on the shelf instead of buying them, ones that she suspected held ideas they did not want her thinking. But the freedom to choose any other story from amongst the shelves was something she cherished, as she made her way through various genres and worlds of ink and paper.

Careful doling out of this privilege by her various teachers had spurned her to train even harder to meet their expectations. Sometimes they even surprised her by having a brand new bookshelf waiting for her when she came home.

Yet despite these gifts to reinforce desired behaviour, they were always very careful to keep her from feeling too valuable, too irreplaceable, as Lucky would constantly point out. Lest Fu come to believe she had more authority and power than they were willing to permit her to have.

In their own way, the books filled with characters who stayed loyal to their leaders throughout, were just another form of control, but Fu could let herself forget that at times.

Yet as she looked up at the rows filled with romance, shadowy figures who remained heroes who made the world a brighter place, strange lands with stranger creatures, Fu wondered if she would have the same level of courage as those fictional characters.

If given the chance for a new life far away from this, despite all of the dark thoughts about her that she saw on the faces of her 'fellow' Villagers –even the bookstore keeper after all these years—, or hidden behind the smiling masks of the only people she really interacted with, would she be able to find the strength to leave?

**XXX**

Land of Water

Kirigakure

Madame Christmas' Hostess Bar

Jonin Captain Roy Mustang moved his tired body to his favourite club, knowing he would find what he needed there. He was not so worn out though as to fail to return the flirtations and hugs from the lovely ladies who worked there as they greeted him, and send small smirks towards the other men present. Truly this was one of the best places in the village, with fantastic company.

He went straight to the proprietor of the establishment, Madame Christmas herself. The middle aged woman gruffly greeted him, and asked what was wrong as he laid his exhausted head against the bar counter. "Oh, just a long day, with things not going my way. Hawkeye has so many expectations of me, and just as I was thinking I was in the clear, I found out just how large the workload really was." This of course set off another chorus of giggles from the women who worked there, and they began throwing out solutions to his problems, most of which involved going out on a date with one of them.

Ignoring the chatter, Madame Christmas just asked what Mustang wanted to drink, but when she handed him his request, he discreetly slipped her a small piece of paper.

Madame Christmas, a.k.a. Chris Mustang, little Roy's paternal aunt and adoptive mother, showed no hint of what happened. She did note with approval that none of her girls reacted either, covering up the action with more mock flittering with their surrogate brother, perfectly happy to help enforce his reputation of womanizing and debauchery. In actual fact, Madame Christmas knows that the only woman that matters to Roy would be Riza Hawkeye. But not only did Bloody Mist military laws forbid fraternization with fellow shinobi in active service, but they were both too committed to their cause. They would only look for happiness in each other when their mutual sense of duty let them, no matter how long it took.

Unlike the rebels, those two had remained loyal to their village, working to reform it from within. To reshape it into something that would not kill its own citizens, and that those who carried out such acts would be punished.

Truthfully, Madame Christmas was proud of what gains her nephew had accomplished, and was happy to lend the aid of her secret intelligence network to help him become the Fifth Mizukage, and reform the Bloody Mist into something the country could take pride in. Succeeding in keeping their true relationship a secret was no small source of pride for the older woman. The only question was what was written on that scrap of paper she was now hiding up her sleeve, and what new "workload" had so rattled the most determined man she had ever known.

**XXX**

Arendelle

North coast

It was silently and without fanfare that one of Arendelle's greatest heroes left the country, sulking away in the night.

Yet that was what Naruto wanted, and Elsa had agreed that discretion was safer in this case to maintain secrecy.

He and his friends were rested, restocked, and ready to claim their destiny.

Whatever destiny they wanted.

* * *

Ninjutsu:

Wind Release: Art of the Fire Salamander:

As a quirk of the migrations and conflicts during the Warring States Period, the Land of Water came to possess what is touted as the most powerful fire jutsu outside of the Uchiha's Amataseru. The original users of this ninjutsu were also paranoiacs who set strict guidelines on who could learn it that reflected this mindset. Unlike most A-ranked Hidden jutsu, it is not passed down family lines. Instead, the current wielder seeks out a successor to become the most powerful and skilled fire user of the next generation. Whoever wields this technique is labeled the Flame Ninja or Flame Shinobi, and can be counted upon to cover a battlefield with either precise attacks or massive explosions and bursts of fire. In reality, this is just a ruse to throw people off perpetuated by the paranoid original creator, the first Flame Ninja, as in reality this is a cunning use of wind jutsu.

With incredible care and precision, the user uses this jutsu to manipulate the concentration of oxygen in the air, raising the density surrounding the target to a level in which it becomes volatile, and then creates narrow pathways of oxygen between himself and his target. Finally, the user cancels their wind chakra and then ignites the combustibles by channeling fire chakra into their hands. If the transition is not done with precise timing, nothing will happen.

This can be used to consume an entire designated area in fire or explosions, or create a small, precise stream that merely burns the limbs of multiple foes while leaving allies unharmed.

While immensely powerful, disruptions to the air flow or an increase in moisture will make it useless, which is why the present Flame Ninja only teaches his art to someone who is already strong enough with fire jutsu to protect themselves and maintain the illusion. Successful candidates must then show the potential to learn wind jutsu to a master level in order to control the air currents properly.

The vulnerability of this technique to the moist mists that surround Kirigakure is the reason why previous users of this technique have never been Mizukage candidates before, meaning that the users usually attain glory with it while fighting conflicts in other nations.

Lightning Release: Precision Bolt

A long-range, C-rank ninjutsu that fires a small, penetrating bolt of electricity from their index and middle finger when pressed together. While useful for those with a keen eye and good reflexes, it is not overly popular because while instantly lethal if it precisely hits a crucial vital point, the damage is so small and confined compared to other potential techniques that a miss will only give a light wound, similar to a senbon needle. This is especially true when targeting opponents who are farther away and can dodge far more readily.

Chunin Riza Hawkeye gained fame from her mastery of this technique, and ability to develop it into one of the most formidable sniping jutsu known, gaining a reputation of being able to kill someone at ranges that the vast majority of ninja are able to attack at, nor anticipate their own imminent death.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Yes, I have now introduced characters from my favourite manga, Fullmetal Alchemist (the Brotherhood version). **

**What really helped convince me to do this though, was that in every other fic I've read, characters from Kirigakure tend to solely be the rebels, or people sympathetic to the rebels, never anyone from the losing side of the civil war. And what I had always found fascinating about Roy Mustang was how he was a man who had been knee deep in genocide, and afterwards worked to reform his nation so it never happened again, knowing that if he succeeded in the creation of a democracy, then that would see him tried by his own government for war crimes. All of these issues of course can easily be connected to the Bloody Mist. So here we see the Flame Shinobi, a "Hero" of the Bloodline Purges and a man who had to take that infamous academy test, trying to make things better. If he does not appear to be awesome, it is because I failed to convey him properly. **

**Not so sure how many other characters I will be introducing, due to concerns about reworking some bits of alchemy into ninjutsu, and my ability to replicate some characters. **

**I owe a lot to Lady Norbert, from looking at how she described these characters. If you have appreciate Fullmetal Alchemist, I heartily recommend you look at her continuation series. **

**-0-**

**Please Review, and I will get back to you!**


	25. The Blooming Oasis

For better or worse, I do not own Naruto, Frozen, or Fullmetal Alchemist

-0-

Beta read by the wonderful rose7anne101, who has written some pretty amazing stuff!

-0-

Chapter 25: The Blooming Oasis

-0-

_Previously: Having rested and recovered in Arendelle, Naruto and his friends set sail back to the continent to enact his grand and secretive plan._

-0-

Land of Wind

Just off the southern coast

Two Weeks Later

When he inevitably wrote his memoires about his awesome adventures, Naruto was planning to write a chapter or three about how it _sucked_ to go from a land of eternal winter to an eternally _hot_ desert. And whoever called that petty would be bloody well locked up in an ice box and dumped in the middle of said desert to find their way back home. _That'll be another chapter_, Naruto blearily thought while greedily eyeing the water jugs that Haku was policing.

_And another chapter asking how it's possible to run on slippery-gets-everywhere-why-do-people-live-here sand in nothing but stupid _getas_!_

Unfortunately their options were rather limited. The Land of Wind dominated most of the southern coast of the continent, with the rest either in the Land of Fire or carefully watched by them. Haku and Tayuya had been adamant that travelling through the desert while dodging the nation's patrols was the least dangerous route…in term of human threats and the hunter teams undoubtedly after them.

"Now I get why Tora was so explicit about why we were not to Summon him," Karin panted.

"Yeah, but it was worth it," Tayuya weakly smirked. "Those threats he made? For if we did Summon him? Man were those _creative_. We should make that Cat our official interrogator…you know…when we get somewhere civilized. As in…has water."

Haku said nothing, using all of his willpower to maintain his cool persona.

And so went Day One of Naruto's grand scheme to change the world, upon returning to the continent.

**XXX**

Land of Wind

A few more kilometres north of the South Coast

Later

They struck at Haku first, somehow correctly identifying him as the slipperiest of them all.

Tayuya and Karin fell an instant later, leaving Naruto staring at them in disbelief while sliding reflexively into a fighting stance, fingers crossed to create Shadow Clones.

Then he shouted, "Let them go! Seriously man! I'm not even here to cause trouble!"

Sand was wrapped around his friends and family, immobilizing them, without another soul in sight.

The only reason Naruto was not desperately doing something else however, was that he was unscathed, and while the grips on the others were tight, they were still able to breathe.

Karin was frantically reaching out with her senses, but predictably it was Haku who caught on first, suppressing the urge to try a jutsu; the entire region was their enemy if they chose to provoke it. "It's Gaara of the Sand, isn't it?"

"Yeah, this is just like his jutsu. Should've thought about him before coming here," Naruto sheepishly admitted, rubbing his head while trying to figure how exactly Gaara knew so precisely where they were.

"Gaara!" Naruto called out again. "We get the message, we'll stay put tell you get here!"

Nothing happened.

"Ernf. Whatever he's using to track us," Karin grunted, still unable to sense the terrifying figure Naruto had described, "he might not be using sound. Try writing a message in the sand."

It was awkward, with some impatience from the captives as Naruto figured out how to write words in the sand without the grains immediately filling them in, but even before he was done writing the full message the others were released.

Not once did they notice the eyeball floating overhead.

After a minute of just looking around, Haku pulled out some reading of his, striving to project confidence for the others. Karin and Tayuya discussed ninjutsu, while Naruto bounced up and down on his toes with excitement. He was confident that Gaara was doing much better since they had last seen each other, especially given how they had fought together against those fake ANBU. His parents' Scroll implied they might even have been from Root.

Haku was preparing himself for combat while doing a credible job of pretending to study up on the Transparent Escape Technique. Developed by Jiraiya of the Sanin (and posterchild of Deadbeats R Us), he had passed it on to the Fourth Hokage, and now Haku was striving to master it broaden his proficiency at Silent Killing, knowing that Naruto's plan would doubtless require a multitude of assassination (whether his friend was willing to admit it or not, even to himself).

Karin and Tayuya were also discussing the ability to kill without sound, for while Karin was still learning to do so while simultaneously cloaking her chakra, the drawback of the Chakra Suppression Technique was that the user was unable to perform any other ninjutsu at the time. While the Silent Killing did not require chakra, it was most effective when your target could no longer see you; sight being the sense even veteran ninja were generally most reliant upon. To try and accomplish this, Karin had (before hitting a stinking desert) been practicing to achieve the Water Release: Hiding in the Mist, along with Water Release: Water Clones Technique to use the two techniques in tandem (with plans for Naruto to teach her Shadow Clones later). Yet, being the cautious young women that she was, she also wanted to learn how to collaborate with her friends and family for the inevitable battles in their future.

It never hurt to have another shuriken up your sleeve.

In terms of teamwork for a joint assassination, Haku could perform the Water Release: Hiding in the Mist, but him fulfilling a support role was an obvious waste of his talents. In turn, Tayuya was feeling rather insulted that Karin had turned to her, sourly informing her cousin that the same applied to her. Plus, while Karin did have the Water her element affinity, hers was for Earth regardless, which was focused on other techniques. "If we're joining that army of Haku's, and building a bigger one, just find someone from that to help you!" Tayuya finally snapped.

None of them bothered mentioning Naruto helping, for despite all of Haku's work, their blonde cousin was still too loud and explosive in his fighting style to serve as a _discrete_ assassin.

"But once we get a big enough army, you'll need me for other stuff!" Karin shot back. "We'll need doctors and scientists and I can do both and teach others!"

"You were Orochimaru's lab assistant. Assistant! One of many! And having him as a reference will not make anyone happy! They'll—" Tayuya caught herself from swearing while glancing at a serene Haku. "Candidates'll run the other way!"

Karin nearly said something about Tayuya's own former employment did not make her trustworthy as a bodyguard, but knew that was a line to stay away from. Instead she snapped, "I'll run all the standards of conduct by Naruto! It'll just need his approval!"

The young man in question was now sweating from more than just the heat, as the single comment brought to light more just what he was trying to take authority over.

Realizing she had gotten off topic, Karin scowled. "But that's in the future, and for now it's just us and we've got to be prepared! Who knows who'll come after us? Oh wait, yes we do know. _Everybody!_"

As if on cue, Gaara came into view, running over a particularly large sand dune.

Followed by what looked like a small army.

**XXX**

Land of Snow/Arendelle

Royal Palace

Royal Suite

"Ugh! I miss Naruto and the others!" Anna sulked.

"They have their own lives to live," Daimyo Elsa gently reminded her sister, re-reading the diplomatic response from the Land of Iron. It appeared that General Mifune, the leader of the Land of Iron, was cautiously intrigued by what Arendelle had to offer. 'Cautiously' being the key word since while what appeared to be miracle armour for dealing with ninja was tempting, the man was understandably sceptical. Moreover, Iron was strongly invested in remaining neutral, and whatever agreement they might make would have to respect that. "Besides, we'll be seeing them again."

"Oh?" Anna perked up. "What's that tone of yours mean, oh all-knowing sister mine?"

"It means that since learning how a hero to our nation was treated, I've been reconsidering our relationship with Konohagakure," Elsa bluntly answered. "Naruto and I discussed what to do in the future, and I gave him some suggestions, which should help make things easier for him in the future."

Throwing Elsa a flat look, Anna pointed out the obvious. "You just said that they had to 'live their own lives,' didn't you? Not one minute ago?"

Giving an embarrassed shrug and smile, Elsa acknowledged this point. "Naruto still needs a lot of help with politics, the subtle kind at least, and this'll help him. It was more of advice than anything."

"And that's why you're in charge," Anna agreed, reaching for some more chocolates. "Still, I miss them! Naruto was so fun! When he wasn't training. Or any of the others. Which was rare. But it was still fun! Like when I got to throw snowballs at Karin when she was practicing being quiet and sneaky!"

"Yes, she seemed to really enjoy that," Elsa dryly noted.

"Haku kept encouraging me!"

"You can't marry him."

"Elsa!" the younger sister yelled in annoyance.

**XXX**

Continent

Land of Wind

A few more kilometres north of the South Coast

_A little time and some sanity have only made him more dangerous_, Haku instinctively knew. While he had never met Gaara himself, he could see the measured calculation in the young man's eyes, as opposed to the bloodlust he would have had at catching four intruders he could have rightfully slaughtered.

"Uzumaki," Gaara said levelly in greeting.

"C'mon, call me Naruto," the blonde groaned. "Besides, 'Uzumaki' that refers to all three of us," gesturing at himself, Karin, and Tayuya, "now." Then he frowned. "And can you let them go already, they weren't doing anything!"

The Sunagakure ninja was unmoved. "They were clearly foreign ninja traveling through our territory. While in most cases that might be ignored for the sake of avoiding conflict with other nations, particularly since none of you were anywhere near any of our more strategically important locations, yet have the appearance of ninja despite lacking headbands. Suspicious individuals like that are usually either spies or missing-nin." He glanced pointedly at Naruto's forehead. "You don't have one either."

Suddenly feeling nervous, Naruto gave an awkward grin and scratched the back of his head. "Well, y'know."

"Know what?"

"About the missing nin thing…" Naruto trailed off.

"No, I don't."

Naruto blinked. "You don't."

"No."

Haku, Tayuya, and Karin had caught on, but Naruto was too distracted by finally having a civilized conversation with his fellow Jinchuuriki. "You mean no one told you guys?" His bruised ego was also trying to get a word in.

"After your performance during our failed Invasion," Gaara calmly elaborated, not at all troubled by referring to it, "our intelligence agency made you a priority, and I have kept abreast of their most recent reports. I even read the latest update an hour before deploying with my troops," some of the various young men and women behind him flinched, but most were more composed than would be expected given how they were working with someone who had long been an indiscriminate serial killer, "yesterday, and there was nothing to explain why you would be brazenly traveling north through our deserts."

While it was nothing explicit, everyone seemed to catch a hint of '_my_ desert.'

No one disputed this.

With Temari and Kankuro however, each was both sufficiently introspective and familiar with their younger sibling –both past and present versions of him— to realize that this impression was less from Gaara not wanting to openly claim ownership over this domain, more of people projecting their self-awareness that they were in an environment that a known killer had near complete control over.

"Ah well," and while Naruto's smile was still a bit nervous, it was also a bit impish. "I'm a—"

"Naruto!" Karin hissed.

"Like it makes a difference right now," Tayuya sourly pointed out, while Haku's silence was taken as agreement with the older Uzumaki.

Undaunted, Naruto tried again. "I'm a missing-nin now."

The majority of the Sunagakure instinctively set into combat stances, weapons drawn and ready to attack.

"Oh put them away, you brats," Kankuro groaned towards those who had prepared to fight, while massaging his temples, his body at ease. Gaara had Naruto Uzumaki's companions out of commission, and while he did not know what exactly was going on, it was clearly something more complicated than the greenhorns with them assumed. Plus it looked like Uzumaki reaction –as if meeting a good friend again— was sincere.

"Some of them are as old as you, and the rest aren't much younger," Temari deadpanned, equally at ease as her siblings, fan securely fastened to her back. Both she and her older brother were more familiar with the trespasser after all. "But seriously," she addressed her comrades, "put those weapons away. If they attack, Gaara will protect you." Privately she knew how hard a time they all were having at accepting that, but she was _not_ going to miss on a prime chance to offer her baby brother support. "And yes, this is the guy who beat up Gaara _and _Shukaku, on his own, but that was in a forest, not a desert. Gaara has the advantage here."

All of those weapons were quickly sheathed. They might be trained killers in a world where paranoia was a survival trait, yet for those very reasons obedience was something carefully conditioned into them.

(Such policies had been less than effective with Naruto)

Kankuro smirked at the reactions to that as his sister simultaneously made their little brother seem more impressive and trustworthy, and made it clear that needlessly starting a fight with Naruto was…unwise.

Seeing that he was not in imminent danger, Naruto turned to Haku. "Why wouldn't they know? They've got to be hunting for me, right?"

"If you mean Konoha, then yes," Haku calmly agreed, hiding his mild annoyance that he was still suspended in mid-air by sand. Even disregarding the mortal threat it posed, it was hardly comfortable. "But they wouldn't want it to be known to any of the other nations. They'll be keeping it quiet as much as possible while hunting for you."

For what seemed like an eternity, Gaara stared unblinking at Naruto, yet Haku and Tayuya could read his thought process readily enough. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki suddenly on the run despite his heroism in defending his homeland only a few months ago. This was a serious international crisis waiting to happen, and that was without considering the chaos a missing-nin with such potential power was capable of wrecking. More importantly, the puppet user had raised a valid point that while Naruto had won before, this time the terrain immensely favoured the sand user, meaning he could readily dictate whatever happened next.

But the two of them also knew that such thoughts were hard to consider when face-to-face with Naruto's charisma, friendliness, and smile.

Unexpectedly Gaara finally made his decision. "We need to return to our Village, you will follow us part way while we discuss this."

Haku, Karin, and Tayuya lightly dropped to the ground as they were released.

The Sunagakure ninja shifted with unease, with Temari taking the role of spokesman. "Are you sure, Gaara? He _is _still an intruder, and we have protocols."

Gaara slowly twisted to look every one of his comrades in the eye, before answering. "Naruto Uzumaki is one of the most promising ninja of his generation. He also deliberately risked his life to stare down a rampaging Tailed Beast to save his Village. Multiple witnesses reported someone of his description, in large numbers, being in the thick of the fighting. But now he is here, apparently being hunted by that same Village now, and has appeared here. Why?"

Without waiting for anyone else, Gaara took off running again. After a moment's hesitation, Naruto followed in silence. Gaara accepted this, until he sensed that everyone had caught up enough to overhear his next sentence. "I won't ask you why you're here, but I do need to know if my home and people are endangered."

**XXX**

They ran in a long line across the desert, Gaara's only other words being tips to help the foreigners handle running on the shifting sand so it was not as much of a strain for them despite their earlier difficulties.

Curious, Naruto glanced back at the handful of Sunagakure ninja closest to him and Gaara, being the first to start following his fellow Jinchuuriki, with Kankuro and Temari keeping an eye on those had been the most hesitant, and thus a few steps back from the rest of the group.

Three in particular caught Naruto's eye, since they were running a little more ahead of Tayuya and Karin, but alongside Haku.

He could not help but notice that the boy with scars on his face about Naruto's age, and the girl that was a bit younger, were all missing headbands as well, with the latter struggling to keep up and seeming nervous. _Why doesn't even seem like she should be here. _A stark contrast with the muscular young man's stoic expression. The third member was more impressive however, wearing the flak jacket of someone who was at least a full chunin, with what looked like a large roll of cloth on her back. The eyes above her face paint –or tattoos?— were openly inquisitive as she starred back at Naruto.

"Matsuri, the youngest, is my student, and still in the Academy" Gaara calmly said without looking back, while the young girl blushed. "She was abducted as bait by those after Shukaku."

"The Akatsuki?" Naruto asked with concern, even though he could see that his fellow Jinchuuriki was alive and before him.

Gaara glanced back briefly at the tone in Naruto's voice. "I do not know of them, this was another group, seeking to revive their leader of old, Seimei. Had I gone alone, they may have succeeded, but I chose to take some company. Shira, the man with the scars, and Maki," Naruto looked back to see the other two each raise a hand in greeting, "were particularly of value."

"Great to hear!" Naruto beamed a smile at them. "Thanks for helping Gaara!"

"It was technically against orders," Maki deadpanned. "The orders were that no help would be given, with the higher ups probably hoping Gaara would go alone and get himself killed and out of their hair. But Gaara said we had new orders to come, so we did. All of us were available, and had no reason to doubt him, but that's why we've mostly got genin with us."

"Sounds familiar," Naruto snarled. "Granny, the Fifth Hokage," the Sunagakure ninja besides the Sand Siblings blinked a few times at that, with a few nearly stumbling, "tried to help me, but she couldn't do enough. The Daimyo himself wanted me dead, and I don't know why really, but I think it was because he didn't trust me. Feared me." The cold seriousness in his tone, and the memory of what Naruto had done to Gaara kept it from seeming like arrogance. "There was another guy pushing it forward though, Danzo, Danzo Shimura I think, who I'm pretty sure was the one who ordered those fake ANBU to attack us both. He was behind it all, and he forced Granny into a position so that she couldn't do anything without risking a civil war. So I escaped to save her and the Village from that choice."

Haku and Tayuya suppressed the urge to react to how smoothly Gaara had fished such priceless intelligence out of Naruto, at the cost of details that were relatively minor in this situation; especially since the Ichibi Jinchuuriki still held the advantage here. Meanwhile, Shira and Maki's lips quirked a bit in approval, while Matsuri thought this was just a friendly conversation between inter-village friends.

Although it's possible that this Naruto Uzumaki wants the world to know how he was wronged, Maki acknowledged. _Still, Gaara's proving his worth as a leader again_. In truth Maki suspected that 'recruiting' her and the others was really Temari's idea, but no one would punish Gaara over something like that, especially since it had proven a success. Regardless, she agreed with the decision. Aside from the moronic consequences of losing control of a Tailed Beast, since he had become saner, Shukaku's Container had become far more valuable, despite his years as a monster with the blood of innocents.

_But now he's started to embrace the same teachings as Pakura-sensei_, Maki thought. _That_ was why she was willing to give him a chance. _Because what makes shinobi strong is indeed that they treasure and protect their family and village._

"I'm glad you are alright," Gaara calmly said. "As it was," deftly changing the conversation back as if what Naruto had just said was of no consequence, "those that I took with me all proved their worth. Although without those two in particular, defeating those terrorists would have been far more difficult."

Gaara was no fool after all; they had abducted _his_ personal protégé, so obviously it was a trap tailored for him. A hostage situation was so outside of the type of missions Gaara was used to (i.e. kill everybody), that he knew he needed help, and his siblings were obvious, too obvious, in this. But he had not survived so many assassination attempts without being adaptable. So he had grabbed the most readily available bunch of ninja in the hopes they would have something to offer that might improve Matsuri's chances of survival, including Shira who had been nearby and Gaara had slightly more trust for than most, and headed off.

Letting everyone see him command a group of normal Sunagakure ninja, _and_ bring them all back alive was icing on the cake in terms of Gaara's dream of becoming Kazekage.

**XXX**

Land of Water

Western Region

It was a typical civilian village in the Land of Water. A series of light rivers crisscrossed the ground before entering it to flow under the multitude of bridges, with a light mist hugging the ground. Stone buildings made up the homes with the poorer people living in snug wooden ones to keep out the damp chill, while plant-life flourished everywhere. The area around the village walls had long ago been cleared of any cover for those trying to sneak up on their homes, an unconscious act by even the non-combatants within this militant nation.

Right now however, it made it easy to see the individual who's slow advanced had stopped a hundred meters from the town, standing on the lush grass while the mist whispered around them.

"It's probably a trap," Ao declared, as if nothing more needed to be said, as he and the others stood in front of the village wall.

"B-but she's got a Kekkei Genkei," Chojuro nervously pointed out. "She's in as much danger as any of us, and no r-reason to be with the Fourth Mizukage."

_We've seriously got to find out how to bring up his nerve outside of battle_, Mei reflected. _Maybe get him laid?_ She disagreed with casual sex, but it was starting to seem like it was time for desperate measures to get Chojuro to fully demonstrate the decisiveness that made him worthy of his blade on the killing ground. _Eh, give him some more time to work it out. He's still young_.

More of her advisors spoke up now, but she only paid half-attention to them in case they brought up something she had not already considered. She had already concluded this was no trap. Not with a foreign Kekkei Genkei user, and one who looked half-dead at that. _The sort of detrition you'd expect from spending the last few years in maximum security, but her eyes… No, I'd say her spirits still as fiery as her flames_, Mei cheerfully thought, enjoying her little forage into poetry.

Not that Mei had ever met the person herself, but the gossip and half-remembered reports had been telling.

The woman in question was still standing a hundred meters away in the open before the Rebels, trying to project an air of patience, with balls of fire hovering over her head.

Pakura of the Scorch Style.

A Jonin-Captain of Sunagakure, whose reputation had spread far and wide, telling tales of her prowess and loyalty.

Her current condition however was why Mei felt safe enough to be so…irreverent.

One thing that the rebel leader had remembered about Pakura was how while her hair was naturally a dark green, she had framed her face with long strands of it dyed orange, the results being so striking that Mei had no difficulty remembering it. _This_ woman however had only raggedly green hair that had clearly been cut short with a kunai in service of practicality. Even from a distance it was easy to see that the remaining hair was greasy and as filthy as her skin, doubtless because while on the run the most Pakura could have managed was splashing a few handfuls of water on herself from any streams she encountered.

The once lithe frame was emancipated from what was visible through clothes that were distinctly lower-class civilian, and thus someone any Kirigakure shinobi of good standing would overlook if she was forced to try and blend in. _Still, if she's got enough chakra to maintain those fireballs despite the shape her body's in, then her reserves in her prime must have been impressive_, Mei acknowledged. High praise from one whose chakra supply was frankly massive; albeit not on Kisame the Tailless Tailed Beast's level.

Still, this was not a woman here for a fight. The fireballs were clearly a form of self-identification, and Mei doubted that Pakura had knowingly led anyone here (and as a Jonin-Captain she would be intimately familiar with most of the tricks), and there was enough of a fight in her spirit that it was unlikely that Yagura's goons had broken her.

Finally, if _she _did cause trouble, this was a town that was quietly but openly in support of the Rebels. Consequently, as a gesture of friendship they had layered the area around it –including in front of Pakura— with large buried pockets of Boil Release that Mei had hidden underground. With minimal effort, her and her forces could release the corrosive gas to consume Pakura.

Not to mention the traditional assortment of trip wires, seals, explosive tags, pit holes, etcetera.

The point was that this was a strongly defended position that would require either a larger force than could be hidden from Mei's agents, or small team of powerhouses; but even the latter were well known to her and her spies kept track of their movements. She would know if they had been deployed.

No, what Mei was waiting for, was for one of her 'advisors' to come up with something to explain _how_ Pakura was here. It did not take a genius to figure out why a Kekkei Genkei user who had spent years a prisoner of Kirigakure was here to see the Rebels, yet breaking out of the prison known as _the_ maximum security facility in the Land of Water was another thing. Especially in that state. Frankly, it was a miracle she had lived to make even the journey, or had not collapsed before them already.

"Listen you brats," snapped Ao, drowning out the rest. "Pakura was the personal prisoner of Jonin Captain Mustang Roy! And he might _act_ like a self-absorbed ladies' man, but don't _you_ fall for it! He's as sly and dangerous as they come, and she's only here because he wants her to be."

_Ah_… Mei's habitual smile became a little more real as pieces started to slide together. As dashingly handsome as he was, Mei too knew there was a sharp mind beneath Mustang's beautiful dark eyes. Unfortunately, as much as she might wish otherwise, he was not potential husband material. His role in the Bloodline Purges aside, she suspected that with him they would spend too much of their time playing mind-games or little competitions against each other. Exciting with a boyfriend perhaps, but not something she was interested in long-term. Although the gossip insisted that his pretty little bodyguard somehow kept him in-line without violating his male ego.

That those two 'war heroes' –as Hawkeye was also touted— had a role to play in Pakura's presence would definitely help explain things however. _Either this is indeed a ploy of Mustang's on Yagura's behalf, in which case we have to tread lightly, with this as something to lull us into carelessness later, or it seems the Flame Ninja's ambition has finally gotten ahead of him. _Either way, Mei was confident she could turn this to her advantage once she found the right lever. _Hmm, unless that's his intention. Make a clumsy move so that I try to blackmail him, and turn him into an informant, while he's really feeding me false information? Probably better to just kill him. _

"Ao," she said aloud, "have you confirmed there's nothing of immediate concern."

He scowled, but differed to her authority. "I've been doing my best, but I haven't found anything suspicious yet. Aside from the obvious," he added on while gesturing at Pakura. Mei sent him a light glare at that bit of insubordination, but said nothing. He was simply voicing his worry, and his trained caution (read: paranoia) was precisely why he had lived long enough to complain about 'the good old days' and the general failings of the younger generation. Privately, Mei conceded that as his reward for surviving so long he had earned the right to grouse about that; just not as much as he tended to.

She let the silence stretch out before he grimaced and bowed his head. "My apologies. I see no threat to us, including any signs of anything hidden upon Pakura, or signs of biological warfare," the Byakugan could not _see_ if someone was infected with a contagious disease, but someone of Ao's talents could casually identify any symptoms, and in Pakura's state she would be especially susceptible. Moreover, ninja were habitually inoculated against the few viruses that left the initial host unscathed, or had deceitfully long incubation periods. "All she has on her are a few kunai and a letter that has no seals on it. Indeed," he continued, "her chakra reserves are nearing depletion. She will soon be unable to sustain her fireballs."

"Well then," Mei declared, making her way forward. "We'd best go see her." Lightly she made her way across the field, deliberately crossing over one of the hidden pockets of her own mists of Boil, confident that it was secure enough to handle her weight. Spread out, her bodyguards and top lieutenants followed her.

With the arrival of her intended hosts, Pakura was able to dismiss her Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder as a gesture of respect, as opposed to the undignified necessity because she was too exhausted and vulnerable to maintain them. 'No need to be rude to someone before killing them,' was Mei's personal rule. Sadly Pakura was not a man, so there was no excuse to flirt.

"I am Pakura of the Scorch Style," the desert woman said in greeting, "former Jonin-Captain of Sunagakure, and here to offer my services to your army in tearing down the Mizukage."

"Mei Terumi, Commander-in-Chief of the Rebels," was the pleasant reply, even as she automatically dissected and categorized the situation. The venom that had slipped in while saying 'Sunagakure' was particularly of interest. "We would be happy to have you, but, I must ask, how did you escape?"

Pakura croaked out a bitter laugh. "When my people betrayed me to Kirigakure as a peace-offering, Mustang was present, and advocated for my imprisonment. He slapped a high-level prison seal on me, and left me in total isolation except for visits from me, hoping that would make me desperate enough to do anything for more company." Indeed, the rasp to her voice hinted at disuse. "I gave them enough to keep them satisfied, but he kept visiting because he knew I was holding back, and was willing to wait until I told him everything he wanted." Her smile was like a shark, eyes triumphant. "But I never gave him what he really wanted."

_Because no one reaches jonin-captain without the strength of will to resist torture to some degree_, Mei coldly tacked on. _No matter how bad it is,_ some _secrets would remain squirreled away; unless of course, they are given _willingly_ to your captors. _That was one of the reasons Konohagakure's own T&amp;I was so infamous, with their leader being someone who was well known to have successfully resisted horrific torture in the past, and now made his victims break with solely psychological warfare. Plus of course, some of the Yamanaka could directly read minds. The unimportant or unimpressive prisoners were given to the more junior interrogators of course, inflicting traditional torture to free up their superiors.

_And yet despite her own people's treachery,_ -and even if that was false, Mustang would have spent a lot of time working to convince Pakura of it—_she never really sold them out? She kept them thinking that she had more to offer? _

While Mei appreciated that Mustang had sparred another person the horrors and violations found within Yagura's prison (and no, they were far from exclusive to the women), she knew that he was not soft-hearted. Some did consider him that, but Mei was well aware that his superiors only permitted that 'eccentricity' because he had proven to them precisely how ruthless he was during the Bloodline Purges. When killing people facing merciless extermination, if you wanted to survive you had to be willing to kill every man, woman, and child before you. The Rebels intelligence files on him reported that he was still ready resort to torture if necessary during missions, though he claimed that it had also proven to him how unreliable it could be.

For Pakura he had likely coached his arguments against physical torture in terms of using her inevitable hatred against her homeland to the advantage of the Bloody Mist; gently leading her to believe that the treachery of her own superiors should be repaid in the same currency. _And yet despite that, she had not. If not for the sake of her former superiors, then perhaps for others back home? _

_And despite how her situation should have appeared hopeless, she never gave up on her own life? _Mei wondered, feeling herself warming up to this woman.

"Commendable," Ao flatly complimented, but his word choice simultaneously notified his comrades that even he saw no signs of deception. "And it's not hard to guess why you're here if you want a place to recover, but are you really willing to help us fight the Bloody Mist?"

The filthy ex-prisoner shrugged. "I fought Mist ninja before, and now I've got an actual reason to hate them. They still demanded my life as payment for peace and broke their word and then made me suffer for all those years. But I'm also hoping you guys will be willing to build something _better_, as opposed to just fighting for revenge or putting yourself in power."

Ao was unfazed, but Chojuro gave an adorable pouting scowl in anger. "We _are_ making something better. A Village that cares for its people," and several of the others nodded in agreement.

"You haven't yet answered how you escaped," Ao bluntly pointed out, catching his boss' cue that he was to take the lead.

Pakura shrugged again, but this time it seemed to take more effort. "Mustang. Mustang and his little trained dog broke me out."

"You mean his aid Hawkeye, or an actual pet dog?" a puzzled Chojuro asked for clarification. To his mind it was a legitimate question in the world they lived in. For the older shinobi present, they knew it was irrelevant.

"Hawkeye. Although in one of Mustang's previous little _chats_, he mentioned she had a puppy now."

"Oh, cool."

"Kids these days," Ao muttered in disgust before getting the light interrogation back on track. "So Mustang decided to let you go out of the kindness of his own heart? His personal prisoner? What's the catch?" His Byakugan had not detected anything wrong with her, and the throbbing veins around his eye were subtle enough she probably would not detect them. And if she did and proved too risky to trust with that information, she would be dead anyways.

The former Hero of Sunagakure pulled out the envelope that Ao had already seen she carried, and held it up to them, the tears on it clearly indicating that she had already opened and read the contents. "Apparently he wants to defect, and I'm a peace offering that'll also strengthen your forces. When he came to visit me, he said that things had changed. That now he too knew what it meant to be betrayed by his leaders he had trusted. Then he deactivated the seal suppressing my chakra, left me some tools to escape with, and planted evidence to make it look like you guys broke me out, which also helps your reputation. There were also directions to find you guys on the letter. Although it took me about a week or two to make sure it wasn't another trick on his part. That you're the real deal…" she limply trailed off before visibly shaking her head to re-orient herself.

Looking defiant again, she stared down the (confirmed) rebels. "And yes, I went along with it to get out, and because weakening Kirigakure would mean that less of my own people would be at risk from the Mizukage's forces."

"Are you planning to return home afterwards? Expose the deception?" Ao asked. "You were martyred as my memory goes, used as an excuse for further hostilities against Iwagakure."

Pakura's face locked up with rage and her breath quickened as she seethed with fury. "Guess Mustang never mentioned that part," Ao blandly noted. "He probably didn't want you entertaining thoughts of going home. Even for vengeance."

In truth, this was the part that would determine if Pakura the Scorch Style would live to see another dawn. The Rebels could not risk a viper in their bed, one who retained loyalties to a foreign power that would seek to not just weaken the threat the Land of Water poised to Wind, but outright cripple it. Betraying the rebels so that their proud nation collapsed from within.

Certainly not one as resourceful and powerful as Pakura would be, once she started to recover.

"I will _never_ return _home_," Pakura spat before catching herself. These displays of emotions were unbecoming for a ninja, particularly for a Suna shinobi, and drove home how rusty she had become. Nothing some food, rest, and company with those _not _trying to make her into their puppet.

Although she conceded it was theoretically possible Mustang really had been just looking out for her, sparing her a far, far harsher treatment at the hand of Kekkei Genkei haters. The kind that began with brutally sterilizing you to prevent 'birthing monsters', and then keeping you alive for as many years as they could draw it out.

That possibility did not endear Mustang to Pakura however, because pity was something she also despised.

And then she remembered she no longer cared about those codes of conduct anyways. Even if _some_ aspects of them would remain useful to remember right this moment.

Taking a deep breath, Pakura elaborated. "I could never stand amongst those warm, golden dunes, without seeing all of the blood that I spilt in their defense. My blood. The blood of the men and women and outright _children _that I'd been given to command. And yes, even the blood of those who had leaders just like ours. I did all of that to keep my home, the people living there, safe. All the people I left back there, including my student," she kept Maki's name to herself, "who blindly follow the lies of those in charge and supported them. It's not fair to them, but I know I'd never be able to look at them without seeing it. Even if I didn't know exactly what the Kazekage said happened, I still knew he'd just use it to justify more of his violent idiocy, and they gobbled it all up."

"Being a prisoner made you a pacifist?" Ao sceptically asked. Chojuro was just confused, 'pacifist' being a rare word in the Land of Water.

"Hah!" she barked. "If I had Rasa," the Fourth Kazekage, "before me right now I'd gut him with my bare _hands_! No," and she composed herself, "but I won't fight just because it's the only option I'm capable of entertaining. I've seen where that leads. The people who become like that. As for vengeance, it'd be nice, but I'd much rather enjoy the sun and stars again as much as I can, along with everything else out here. I want to be strong enough to kill anyone around me, but I also don't want to waste my life anymore. I want to enjoy it. And if I ever went back, even if Rasa was killed by the very people he'd lied to, it'd still be expected of me to become a ninja and lock away my emotions and be a good little soldier. Or train kids to grow up to be like that. No. Never."

Belatedly Pakura realized she had been barring her soul to complete strangers without even realizing it, but before she could be seized by the shame, something else did. Before she could fully process it, she was swept up in a warm hug, while large soft things were pressed into face. "That's all we need to hear~!" sang Mei as she swirled Pakura around. "So let's get you washed up and rested, and then we can catch you up on what's been happening. In fact, you'll be pleased to hear that Rasa's dead now. Assassinated on the job even, embarrassing really~."

Having completely forgotten she was supposed to be uncomfortable about what she had just done, Pakura felt a burst of anger as she tried to free herself, and Mei quickly released her. "You'll fit in just fine, and we'll be happy to have you," she smiled, but Pakura was unsure if it was genuine or not. "But seriously," and now Mei's nose twitched, "you're having a bath even if I have to dunk you in myself. Maybe me too after you went and hugged me like that."

Now her subordinates were also sufficiently distracted at the thought of both attractive women (for Pakura was still visibly striking under the grime) bathing to hopefully forget about their newest member's little rant. _Men_, Mei sighed to herself. _When will I ever find a decent one? Well, at least Ao still composed._ Although she was unsure if he had the empathy to realize what she had done, or why.

Pakura suddenly found herself too exhausted and confused to deal with this weird woman, and decided to just go along with it. It had been an exhausting few days getting here, and she was at her limit, feeling completely and utterly emotionally drained. She had been told she had a place to stay, and they were talking about a bath. That was all she needed to hear. _Now I've just got to be sure I don't fall asleep in the water. Who knows what this crazy woman would do next. _

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Glad I could finally introduce Pakura. I really enjoyed her episode, and how Keeperoftheninjaway used her for his own fic, so I decided to use her here. Instead of Kirigakure killing a valuable prisoner, they faked her death to both send a message and pump her for intelligence. **

**-0-**

**Please Review, and I will get back to you! **


End file.
